Tales Of The Yggdrasill Chain
by Nae Sin
Summary: Sequel to Raven's Claw and Monkey's Fist. The SH Crew is off on another adventure, but this one may be too much for even them to handle. When most of the crew goes missing, it's up to Luffy to get them all back, and alive. LuNa. Hope you enjoy!
1. Where's Luffy?

CHAPTER 1- Where's Luffy?

On an uncharted island, two ships were anchored along the coast, one a pirate ship, the other, a flag with two swords crossed and the letters L I F E on top of them.

From the pirate ship walked a tall woman with a golden flute in her right hand, and paper in the other.

A man got off the unknown ship, and walked toward her smiling suspiciously.

"Well, you have some for me?" the man asked with greed in his eyes.

The woman chuckled as she motioned to her crew.

From behind them, six people were dragged out as the man eyed them greedily.

"How much?" he asked grinning.

"Only 5,000 Berries for this lot." The woman said pointing at the six people.

"I'll take it." The man's raspy voice said.

"Excellent." The woman said as she handed the piece of paper over.

The man quickly wrote his name on it, and shoved it back into her hands.

"Thanks for doing business, Morris." The woman said happily.

"No, thank you, Bell." Morris said grinning.

The woman called Bell walked away while pocketing the money, and motioned for her crew to set sail.

"Actually, there is one more I desire." Morris called over.

Bell turned around and smiled. "Who would it be this time?" she asked.

Morris held up a poster as Bell grinned.

"It won't be easy, she's with them monsters, but I'll do my best for a customer." Bell said as she took the poster from a man standing nearby, and boarded her ship.

"Remember," Morris called out.

"I want her alive!"

Bell smirked. "For the customer, all catches shall be living." She called over as her boat raised anchor and sailed away.

Morris boarded his unknown ship and also sailed away, leaving the poster on the island.

As the wind blew, the poster blew into the sea, and Nami's face shone in the sunlight.

* * *

On the pirate ship, Bell was walking around, mainly checking on her prisoners.

"Two for Lord Berter, Five for Mistress Helda, One for Sir Edward, and finally, One for Lord Morris soon."

Bell said as she looked into the cells at the faces filled with everlasting despair.

"Don't worry," Bell said to her captured.

"You will all forget that despair, and find new emotions."

Bell said musically as she walked away laughing greatly.

"Captain, where to?" one of the crewmembers asked Bell.

"We head for Yggdrasil Chain, that's where those monsters will be." Bell said looking around.

"But, those people are demons, they destroyed Enies Lobby, defeated even the Buster Call, and defeated several Marine Captains." Another one of the crew piped in.

"Not to mention that their Captain defeated Crocodile, Arlong, Rob Lucci, and even lived against that blasted sea devil, Rune!" shouted another crewmember.

At the last name, the entire crew shuddered.

"Oh, shut up!" Bell shouted angrily at the crew.

"So what? I'll take care of him, so you all have nothing to worry about but what to do with your new money!" Bell shouted happily.

The entire crew shouted with glee as the thought of money washed into their heads.

Bell smiled and then called out into the sky.

"To Yggdrasil, and to the Straw Hats!" The crew roared with spirit and set their minds to the glory and wealth that they will receive.

* * *

On another deserted island, a man around his 30's came running into the thick forest surrounding the island.

"Hey kid!" he shouted with tiredness as he came to a clearing.

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Came a drowsy voice from a fallen log.

"But it's important!" shouted the man.

"Oh god, just tell me already, Joshua! Tell me so I can sleep!" said the voice tiredly.

The man named Joshua nodded and said.

"I just saw ol' Bell's ship coming near! It seems she's a heading for that Yggdrasil Chain or something!" Joshua said panting.

"I got to get rid of that accent. Oh, never mind! Why should I care? If they don't bother us, don't fight."

The voice said as Joshua stared in disbelief.

"But kid!"

Joshua began to say.

"Give it a rest, Joshua. Captain spook so just drop it." Said another voice that sounded female.

"Yes ma'am." Joshua said as he hurried off.

"Why again is he here?" the first voice said with a hint of annoyance.

"Cause he was the only one on this island, so we said he could help us, as long as we brought him to a city." The female voice said.

"Honestly, it's a big waste of freaking time!" came a cold, harsh voice.

"I agree." Said an older voice.

"I think it's pointless saying more." Another voice chimed in.

"Why's that?" the female voice asked.

"The Captain's asleep." The other voice said.

"So he is." The older voice said.

"Man, he can't sleep at night, he has to sleep in the morning like a bat!" the cold voice shouted.

"Or a raven."

The female voice said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Captain's always like this. Unprepared, and unprepareable." The older voice said chuckling.

"Honestly, I still can't believe he's stronger than us!" the cold voice said again.

Everyone in that clearing sighed as the snoring could be heard from his or her Captain.

"That's Rune for ya."

Said the female voice again, as Rune fell off the log and woke up while muttering words of pain.

"Yep, that's just like him." Everyone else said laughing.

* * *

It has been several months since the fight on Call's Cell, and while Luffy's crew headed for more adventures, Rune's crew was last seen, just wandering around, and also causing public wide mayhem whenever the people learned who they were.

Life sure is tough for a pirate, but so fun and rewarding.

Luffy and his crew was also seen last, heading for a remote resort island, while being chased and attacked by all sorts of troubles.

Most of them were that of the Marines, some were storms, others were well, other pirates, and the last one was an angry Navigator who was currently chasing Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper around the ship with everyone watching and laughing.

Nami was chasing those three for a simple reason; they were caught trying to steal tangerines… again.

Chopper was trying to hold onto Usopp until Usopp threw Chopper at Nami to slow her down, which made Chopper both frightened and angry.

Nami ignored Chopper has he bounced by, and continued to chase Usopp and Luffy.

Chopper started to roll until he stopped at Robin's feet.

"Are you okay, Doctor-san?" Robin said smiling up from her book.

Chopper nodded dizzily and then fainted.

Back to where Nami was chasing the other two, Usopp was losing speed as Nami gained on him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!"

Usopp shouted as Nami grabbed him by the back of his collar and threw him to the ground as she continued to chase Luffy.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted angrily at her Captain.

"Give me back that tangerine!" she shouted as Luffy looked back and increased his speed.

"What tangerine?" Luffy said innocently and tried to hide the one in his hand.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted again and started catching up with him.

Suddenly, Franky stood in the middle of the two and grabbed Luffy's collar as he held up a hand to stop Nami.

"Mugiwara, give it up." Franky said as he held out his hand, which Luffy sadly placed the tangerine in.

Franky then handed it to Nami and asked.

"Is that okay?" Nami pondered the question, walked over to Luffy and then slugged him in the face.

"Now it is." Nami said as Luffy lay on the deck clutching his head in agony and Franky gasped in horror.

Their adventures of Call's Cell, the things that happened, they were all being forgotten as the crew continued their journey through the Grand Line.

Luffy had given up trying to learn navigation, and went back to being his old self, while Nami seemed to be trying to punch or kick Luffy, each chance she got.

Robin, Usopp, and Chopper were the only ones who still remembered what had happened and they flat out refused to forget them either.

Zoro stated that he didn't care as he fell asleep, and Sanji went back to, well, being himself.

"I'm hungry."

Whined Luffy as he sat on the railing, holding a fishing pole in his hands.

Usopp was sitting next to him sighing.

"Why do you think we're fishing Luffy?" Usopp asked Luffy who glanced over in a daze-like manner.

"To catch fish?" he asked.

"That's right, we're catching fish to eat, so please stop whining as it is making me hungry."

Usopp said as they returned to fishing. Chopper blinked his eyes and stood up from where he had fainted.

He looked around to see if Nami was coming for him next until Robin said.

"Navigator-san is in her room, Doctor-san." She said continuing to read her book.

Chopper sighed and placed a hoof on the brim of his hat.

"Thank goodness." He muttered with relief.

"Oi, Chopper! Come help us fish!" Luffy shouted over to the little reindeer.

Chopper's face grew happy as ran over and grabbed the fishing pole Luffy was holding out for him.

Sanji then, busted the newly developed silence by calling out. "Oi! I found some food left, so it's almost lunch time!"

* * *

Lunch was usually a fight itself, but so was breakfast, and dinner due to one person: Luffy.

They had barely sat down before he was gobbling up food while he and everyone else fought his hands so that they may have something to eat to.

Sanji gritted his teeth, stood up, and walked over to Luffy.

"Luffy." He said calmly which made his Captain look up just in time to get kicked out the door.

"I made this lunch especially for Nami-san and Robin-chan! So stop eating it all!" he shouted down to his Captain who was sitting up rubbing where Sanji had kicked him.

"Okay." Luffy grumbled sadly as then lay down in the grass and said plainly.

"Good night." Luffy fell asleep instantly as Sanji ignored him and returned to the dining room.

Suddenly, something happened that nobody would believe, on deck, Luffy was being dragged away by five men who were wearing masks.

Luffy continued to snore as the men placed Luffy in their small dinghy and started to row toward a ship nearby.

* * *

After lunch, Usopp was the first one onto the deck as he looked around the deck.

"Hey guys, where's Luffy?" he asked looking back at the rest of the crew.

They all froze and started searching the ship.

"You better not be eating my tangerines!"

Nami grumbled as she searched her hedges, but didn't find Luffy.

Sanji was checking the pantry, but still no luck.

They all met back on the deck and shook their heads confused at where Luffy could.

Zoro called down from the crow's nest.

"I see a ship sailing away from here, but no Luffy." He called down.

"Luffy must be on that ship then." Franky said looking up at Zoro.

"He wouldn't abandon us just cause of a little food. Would he?" Chopper asked sadly.

"Impossible, I saw him fall asleep." Sanji said to cheer up the reindeer, which didn't help much.

"So then Luffy was kidnapped!" Chopper shouted and everyone stared over to where Zoro had seen the ship.

"Follow that ship!" Nami shouted as everyone went to their spots as they turned and sailed after the ship.

On board that ship, Luffy was still fast asleep as they placed handcuffs on him and tossed him into one of their cells.

A hand reached out and pointed toward Luffy.

"Told ya we could take him." The person said as she laughed.

The crewmember she was talking to nodded and went to check on the others.

Bell glanced over and pondered.

"But how dangerous could this kid be?" she asked herself while stroking her flute.

* * *

**Wow, first chapter and Luffy's already in trouble. XD**

**I have three goals for this sequel:**

**One: For it to become the longest One Piece Fanfic so far! Working on Chapter 61 right now...**

**Two: That you enjoy this very weird adventure!**

**Three: That I get that set of every kind of meat in the world!**

**XD See ya Thursday!**

**Note: A new chapter will come out every Monday and Thursday.**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Live Bait

**Chapter 2- Live Bait  
Quote Of The Chapter: "Even a cold person, sometimes has a warm heart."  
Disclaimer: I don't know what the point behind these are but I don't own One Piece. I only own my OCs. Oda-sensei owns One Piece, so why is there any point in saying this? **

* * *

On Thousand Sunny, the crew was holding course as it followed the mystery ship. 

"Nami, give it a rest, he's not on board."

Zoro said as Nami ran past him the fifth time searching for Luffy.

"But what if he's just hiding, what about that?" she asked the swordsman who grinned.

"Then you would have found him and dragged him back to the deck shouting." He said as Nami glared angrily at Zoro.

"Don't worry, Nami-san!"

Sanji said as he ran over to Nami holding a glass.

"Please have a drink, you're tired from all that running." Nami took the glass and smiled.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun."

She said as Sanji's heart could be seen floating away with happiness.

"Oi, love-cook. Get back to earth already." Zoro said annoyed.

Sanji's eyes returned to normal as he glared at Zoro.

"What'd you call me, lettuce head!?"

he said through gritted teeth as Zoro and him, started fighting until Nami punched them in the side of their heads.

"Enough!" she shouted as the two fell to the ground.

"If you have time to fight, use that time to catch up with that ship!"

Nami said angrily as Sanji and Zoro quickly returned to their posts.

* * *

The ship that they were following lurched as it sailed over a wave. 

"Captain! Them Straw Hats are following!" shouted the lookout.

"That's nice, they took the bait and are heading straight for us." Bell said sneering happily.

"Slow down so they can catch up, just don't go too slow or they will start suspecting!"

Bell called out as the crewmembers all shouted.

"Hai!"

Bell grinned and walked down into the prison and walked over to the sound of teeth on steel.

Luffy had waked up and was trying to escape by chewing on the bars.

"Having fun?" Bell asked jokingly.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked taking his mouth of the bar.

"The name's Bell, and your on my ship, the Musical Note." She said staring at Luffy.

"Whatever, can I go back to my ship? My nakama are waiting for me probably." Luffy asked as Bell started laughing.

"Don't worry! You'll see them again." Bell said as she lifted her flute.

"Really?" Luffy asked happily.

"But first, you're going have to be my live bait." Bell said grinning.

"Huh?" Luffy asked, and then Bell started playing a sad tune on her flute.

Luffy tilted his head in confusion, and then Bell stopped and said.

"Betrayal Heart." Luffy suddenly became limp as he slouched over.

Bell smiled, grabbed his arm and dragged him onto the deck.

* * *

The Thousand Sunny was gaining on the ship, and Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Nami all prepared for a fight, as they got closer. 

They finally reached the side of the ship and started to climb up a rope that Usopp attached to the ship.

They climbed over the railing and suddenly noticed something strange.

Nobody was on deck.

"Where is everyone?" Nami asked suspicious.

They all looked around till they suddenly heard footsteps coming toward them.

They all braced themselves, as the footsteps grew louder.

Suddenly, out came Luffy.

"Luffy?"

Nami asked surprised.

"You were here." Zoro said.

"You stupid monkey, why'd you leave?" Sanji asked angrily.

"Mugiwara!"

Franky called out happily.

Luffy walked closer until he was standing in front of Nami.

"Luffy, why'd you leave the ship?" Nami asked angrily at Luffy's blank face.

"Cause I wanted to."

Luffy said and everyone shivered as they heard his voice, which was toneless.

"_There's no warmth, or happiness in his voice." _

Nami thought as she continued to stare at Luffy.

"Whatever, let's just go!" Zoro said turning around.

"Yeah, come on, Luffy. Let's go eat." Sanji said over to Luffy.

"No."

Luffy said. Everyone looked at Luffy with surprise.

"What? Did he just say no?" Franky asked staring in confusing at Luffy's action.

"He turned down food, that can't be Luffy."

Sanji said with a blow of smoke.

Suddenly, Luffy smiled creepily and clapped his hands together.

"Good going!"

At that moment, all of the hidden crewmembers jumped out of hiding and attacked them.

Luffy jumped out of the way and smiled coldly again.

Zoro pulled out his swords and started to slash at the crewmembers, while Sanji kicked them away from Nami.

Franky started to shot them with his left arm while smashing them with his right.

"Luffy! What's the big idea!?"

Zoro shouted at his idiotic captain. Luffy just crouched there, not saying anything.

Zoro gritted his teeth and slashed more of the enemies.

Sanji glared over at Luffy.

"I can't believe you'd put Nami-san in danger like that!" he shouted at Luffy who was staring at him emotionless.

"Mugiwara!"

Franky shouted as he sent his right fist toward Luffy.

Luffy just stared and stopped Franky's right fist with his hand.

Franky stared at Luffy, who had never done that before.

Luffy stood up and dropped Franky's hand and ran toward Franky, and slammed his fist into his face.

Franky fell back onto the deck as everyone else just stared in surprise.

Luffy grinned coldly and started walking toward the others.

Zoro glanced behind him at the crewmembers chuckling at them as they walked backwards to avoid something.

Zoro glanced back at his Captain who had stopped in front of them and raised his arms.

Zoro and Sanji didn't even get a chance to blink before Luffy's fists collided into their faces, sending them backwards and crashing against the ship.

Nami stared horrified at Luffy.

"What's wrong with you, Luffy!?"

Nami shouted as Luffy's stared down at her.

"It won't do no good, sweetie." Bell said from behind her men.

They moved out of the way as Bell walked forward, toward Nami.

"What do you mean no good?" Nami asked glaring at Bell who merely giggled.

"I'll show you." She said as she started playing her flute.

Nami stared at her, trying to know what she was planning.

Bell stopped playing and smiled.

"Luffy,"

she began and Luffy raised his head.

Nami stared at Luffy's reaction with surprise and suddenly, she felt fear when she found out what Bell was going to do.

"Luffy, Hold Down."

Bell said grinning. Luffy's body came to life and sent his hand toward Nami who tried to avoid it, but couldn't.

Luffy's hand clamped on her arm and pulled her toward him.

Bell snickered and said with an icy voice.

"You're going to be quite the money maker."

Nami stared in horror until she was knocked out, and dragged toward the railing by Bell.

Bell looked back at the now limp Luffy.

"Coda."

She said and Luffy's body fell onto the ground as Bell's laughter rang throughout the fog.

Luffy lay on the deck, Zoro was out cold, as was Sanji, and Franky was leaned against the opposite railing.

Bell lowered a dinghy and headed toward a ship that lay nearby.

Bell smiled as she said. "It's time for the exchange."

Bell looked down at Nami and then sneered.

"To The Yggdrasil Chain."

* * *

**There's Ch.2!**

**For those who don't know: Coda is a musical term, which means the end of a piece of music.**

**Every chapter, I'll be adding a quote at the top. Each one has either a hidden or an obvious meaning. It's your job to find out what it means.**

**Also, I'm planning in later chapters to do what I call: Origin Of Names.**

**I'll be explaining one of the many names for either the OCs or the towns and islands. You'll know when you see it.**

**Anyway, Ja ne!**

**See you next Monday!**


	3. Luffy's Dream

**Chapter 3- Luffy's Dream  
Chapter's Quote: "A dream is dream, and so it never comes true for many."  
Author's Note: For some reason, I actually do research before or during the time I'm typing. Weird, huh?**

* * *

As Bell sailed away with Nami, Luffy was laying face down as a small noise could be heard. 

The sound of snoring.

Luffy was indeed asleep, but his dream, wasn't peaceful.

_-Luffy's Dream-_

_Luffy was walking down a city street in a town he didn't recognize. _

_He walked until he came to a house that felt strange to him. _

_He opened the door and walked into the dusty house. _

_He walked into what seemed to be a bedroom, with books and paper scattered all over. _

_As Luffy walked through the house he noticed pictures hanging on the walls of faceless people who had no name written under them. _

_He then walked into the dining room, and saw the table was set for two only. _

_Luffy stood there, looking around the room trying to see anything familiar. _

_He then looked onto the table and noticed a note stuck to the empty plate, which read, _

_"I tried to wait for you, but I couldn't wait any longer. I really did try, believe that at least. I'm sorry, but I can't love you anymore." _

_Luffy placed the note in his pocket as he looked around the room again. _

_He headed back toward the door until he noticed a small desk. _

_Luffy walked over and stared at the single piece of paper, hanging loosely off the corner. _

_He picked it up and read it. _

_"Dear My Love, I am coming to see you. I've spent too much time away from your warmth. Please wait for me; I'll be there." _

_"Please wait, I beg you, don't leave me alone ever again."_

_Luffy swallowed hard as he folded the letter and placed it in his pocket next to the note. _

_He turned around and walked toward the door. _

_Luffy looked back into the house, as if hoping for something to happen. _

_He sighed and then opened the door, and walked away from the house. _

_As he passed the mailbox, he glanced over at it, to see who lived there. _

_All he saw was the letters:_

_MDN._

_-End Of Luffy's Dream-_

Back on the deck, Luffy twitched as he slowly stood up from the hard wood.

He looked around, as if still in the dream.

"Where am I?" Luffy asked out loud.

His eyes wandered the ship until he gasped at the sight of his fellow nakama.

"Zoro! Sanji! Franky!"

Luffy shouted as ran over to them.

Zoro shuffled as he started to stand.

Sanji pulled out his lighter and lit his new cigarette, as Franky held his head with a hand.

"What happened?" Luffy asked them.

"What happened? You happened, you stupid monkey!"

Sanji shouted over at Luffy.

"We were attacked by you, Luffy." Zoro said as he leaned against the wall.

Franky moaned as he cradled his head in pain.

"What, I did this?" Luffy asked staring around.

Zoro, Sanji, and Franky all stared at him puzzled.

"Do you remember anything?" Franky asked.

"The last thing I remember is waking up in a cell and then music played and then my body stopped listening to me."

Luffy said slowly, trying to remember the events.

"So that woman used some sort of ability to turn Luffy against us." Zoro said.

"So it seems." Franky said placing his hand on his chin to think.

Sanji looked around franticly.

"Where's Nami-san?" he asked as everyone looked around.

"What? Nami's gone?" Luffy asked Sanji.

"Yeah, I guess she must of gotten away and went back to the ship."

Sanji said with a voice that sounded like he was hoping that is was the truth.

Zoro stood up and so did Franky.

"At any rate, let's get outta here." Zoro said as he climbed down the rope and into their small boat.

Franky crawled down, followed by Sanji, and then finally Luffy.

* * *

They neared the Thousand Sunny, and as Luffy jumped onboard, he looked around for Usopp, Chopper, or Robin. 

Zoro came next and followed Luffy's action by looking around also.

"Oi, it's too quiet." Franky said as his head leaned over the railing.

"Where are they?" Zoro asked out loud.

Sanji's ears perked up and jumped onto the deck.

"What do you mean by that? What happened to my Robin-chan?" Sanji asked sadly.

"Taken away, by the heartless, money-loving, back-stabbing, servant seller Bell." Said a sturdy voice from above them.

Everyone looked toward their rooms to see a man sitting there with a flask in his hand, while the other rested on the railing.

"Who are you, and what do you mean?" Luffy asked the stranger.

"Name's Roland. I'm 29 years old and currently, I'm free. Your friends were taken away by Bell; she captures people and then sells them as servants. A real low life of the sea, you pirates aren't even as bad as she is."

Roland said with a gulp of whatever is in the flask.

"Where'd she go?" Luffy asked seriously.

"No clue. She moves around a bit, but she only captures people who enter this fog. It's the perfect cover for her ways." Roland said looking down at Luffy.

"Here's some info for ya, there are ten islands nearby. Each one has a different climate. That's where Bell goes."

Roland added with another gulp.

"I thought you just said you didn't know where she went!" shouted Sanji.

Roland ignored him and took another gulp.

"Can you take us there, please?" Luffy asked Roland.

"Why? Don't you got a navigator onboard?" Roland asked.

"She was kidnapped by that lady." Franky said.

"So that's her new prey, that orange haired girl. Boy was she funning, chasing you guys around the ship, Ha!"

Roland said with a laugh and a gulp.

"What? You knew what we were doing? How?" Franky asked and prepared for a fight.

"I gather information, that's my job as a spy."

Roland said with a bit of a smile.

"For just 500 Berries, I'll bring you to the islands." Roland said and put the flask away.

"Only 500? That's sounds fair, but Nami-san has the money." Sanji said looking over at the other three.

"I'm sure we can sort things out, now then, with four members on board this fine ship created by a legendary carpenter, I'll do all the jobs the others had."

Roland said as he jumped onto the deck and his auburn trench coat flowed behind him.

He flicked his brown hair and smiled.

"Still want my help?" he asked Luffy.

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted as Roland went straight to work.

* * *

Everybody on board the Thousand Sunny was not moving. 

Their mouths hung open, as they stared at Roland.

He was indeed, doing all 8 of their jobs at once.

"How the hell is he doing that?" Zoro asked out loud.

Roland looked up toward the swordsman and smiled.

"I told you, my job is to collect and sell information."

"I ate the Omoi Omoi No Mi Fruit."

Roland said as he went back to navigating like Nami did.

"Omoi Omoi?"

Franky asked puzzled.

"That's right, just by touching something or someone, I can see that object's past and makes it move like in the past. It's quite the handy tool for my job."

Roland said as he pulled out his flask again and took a long gulp.

"What's that you're drinking?" Sanji asked looking at the flask.

"This?" Roland asked.

"This is a special drink somebody made for me long ago, I keep on using the information in it to make it over and over again." Roland said looking away.

"That ability is quite useful." Sanji said with a puff of smoke.

Roland placed a hand on the mast and grinned.

"So many adventures for such a young ship."

He said as he looked upward. Luffy just stared at Roland in amazement as he put his hands in his pockets.

Suddenly, all went cold. Luffy's eyes widened as he pulled his hands out of his pockets.

There, in his hands, were the same note and letter from his dream.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 3!**

**Now then, time for a surprise: Due to the length of this Fanfic, a new chapter will be coming out every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday! Thanks go to LuffysAngel for picking the days!**

**Time for translating!**

**Omoi means Mind**

**What a strange chapter...hehehe**

**Well, see ya next chapter! Ja ne!**

**Next Chapter: Mystery Ones**


	4. Mystery Ones

**Chapter 4- Mystery Ones  
Chapter's Quote: "Death is just the beginning on Life."  
Author's Note: I try to make every chapter at least over 1000+ words each! Some may be too short. Sorry! Expect longer chapters soon!**

* * *

-In an unknown part of the Grand Line - 

Two ships were anchored next to each other as people climbed onto the bigger ship.

The ships sails were both pirate flags.

One had a skull and cross, with a white beard.

The other had a skull with swords instead of crossbones, a keyhole in its right eye, and a red left eye.

"Captain!" shouted one of the crewmembers of the bigger ship.

"It's Rune!"

The giant captain looked over as a single person walked toward him.

"Rune." He said deeply.

"Whitebeard." Rune said as he stared at Whitebeard.

"What does a little pirate want with me?" Whitebeard asked looking down.

Rune then sat on the deck and crossed his legs.

"I just wanted to know something." Rune said.

Whitebeard stared at the pirate for a minute and then said.

"You sit just like that other red hair man, Shanks." Rune grinned and then said.

"That's good, I knew somebody did this, and I just didn't know who."

Rune's grin lengthened as he looked up. Whitebeard grunted and then asked.

"What do you want to know?"

Whitebeard pulled out a huge bottle of rum and started drinking.

"I want to know if you've heard of the Betrayal Siblings." Rune said seriously.

"Betrayal Siblings? Those pathetic excuses for outlaws? Yeah, of course I have." Whitebeard said and then grunted.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked Rune who started to grin again.

"I saw one of them yesterday, and was wondering why only one was sailing instead of two." Rune said to the giant man.

Whitebeard placed his bottle on the deck and stared at Rune.

"I heard that one of them was working for that rich man, Morris. The other one, I haven't heard much about." Whitebeard said gruffly.

"Yeah, Bell is working for Morris, and even I don't know about the other one. I just wanted to know, that's all." Rune said as he stood up.

"Hold it." Whitebeard said as he started to pull out an axe.

Rune turned his head to face Whitebeard's axe.

"What is it now?" Rune asked.

Whitebeard grinned and then swung his axe downward toward Rune.

"That info has a price, your life!" Whitebeard said as he felt his axe connect with somebody.

Whitebeard grinned as he looked toward the cloud of dust he made.

"Now really, that price sounds a bit unfair." Rune said as the dust cleared.

Whitebeard calmly stared at the pirate in front of him who had stopped his axe with a single hand.

"Heh, that move again. I can never understand how you can do that."

Whitebeard said as he lifted his axe again and put it away again.

Rune lowered his hand and continued to walk away.

"Thanks for the knowledge, Whitey."

Rune said smiling as he disappeared onto his ship and sailed away.

"Brat."

Whitebeard muttered as he went back to his job.

-On the Thousand Sunny-

Luffy was walking around the ship, looking for something.

He walked until he saw Roland sitting on the railing.

"Rolex!"

Luffy called out.

"It's Roland!"

Roland snapped back at the captain.

"Sorry." Luffy said as he walked forward.

"What is it?" Roland asked staring over at Luffy.

"I wanted to see if you could tell me about some paper." Luffy said to Roland.

"What about it? Do you want to know its age? Its origin? What island it came from? Who last had it?"

Roland asked the puzzled Luffy.

"All of it." Luffy said and took out the two pieces of paper and handed it to Roland.

Roland closed his eyes for a minute and then said.

"The island it came from was…can't tell. The tree it came from was from…still can't tell."

Roland said as he opened his eyes and shook his head.

Luffy tilted his head and then asked.

"What about the rest?" Roland looked over at Luffy and said.

"There is no rest. That's all I could see. That paper isn't even created yet." Roland said the already confused Luffy.

"Huh?" Luffy asked stupidly.

"That paper hasn't been used yet. It has neither owner, nor age. It's not from this time period."

Roland said to the getting more confused by the minute Luffy.

"Huh?" Luffy asked again.

Roland sighed and looked at Luffy and raised his hand.

"I mean to say, that that paper is from probably the future. Which is strange, because that would be impossible." Roland said as Luffy's brain suddenly clicked.

"I get it! Thanks!" Luffy said as he ran off. Roland sighed and returned to watching the horizon.

* * *

The next morning was very cheerful. 

The birds were out and calling to each other, the waves rolled by calmly, and even Luffy was calmer than usual.

This day was truly peaceful.

Sanji opened the kitchen door and placed breakfast onto the table and Luffy, Franky, and Sanji started eating.

Sanji was reciting poetry, Luffy was eating, and Franky was listening to Sanji and protecting his food from Luffy.

Suddenly, the day went cold.

Everyone who was sitting at the table froze as they felt a piercing glare from above.

There stood Roland.

He started to walk down the stairs and as he passed some birds, they flew away shrieking.

"What's up with him?" Sanji asked as he walked closer.

"He mustn't like mornings." Franky said as he returned to his food.

"Morning Roland!" Luffy said cheerfully.

Roland glared at Luffy as Luffy shrunk into the shadows to get away.

Roland then muttered something that sounded like.

"I hate mornings."

Sanji stood up and walked toward the kitchen for extra food for Roland.

Seconds later, Sanji walked back out and placed some food in front of Roland.

Sanji then walked unusually fast away from Roland.

Roland glared at his plate and at the food, which had been tempered with so it said "Morning" on it.

Roland turned his head around to glare at Sanji, who instantly, began running away.

Roland stood up and walked over to the center of the deck and flicked his wrist.

Luffy tilted his head and Franky watched as Sanji was being dragged out of hiding by his own arms.

For the remainder of the morning, Sanji was being hanged upside down from the crow's nest while yelling words that were near impossible to translate properly.

"Yep, he's not a morning person."

Franky said as he looked at the now normal because its not morning anymore Roland.

"I see land!" Luffy shouted from the crow's nest as he was trying to untie Sanji for lunch.

"That's where Bell should be, the Island Of Light. Ramadorr."

Roland said he positioned the ship toward the island.

"Just you wait, I'll come and get you, Bell!" Luffy muttered under his breath.

"Nobody hurts my Nakama!"

Near Luffy, Zoro was waking up for the first time.

"Wow, morning already."

* * *

**XD Poor Sanji! Yep, Roland is NOT a morning person.**

**Origin Of Names:**

**Name: Rune of the Ragnarok Pirates**

**I choose Rune for his name merely because it sounded cool and it actually has a hidden meaning that I just found out.**

**A Rune is usually a marking from ancient times, which fits with Robin's love of ruins. Get it?**

**XD See ya next chapter! Ja ne!**

**Next Chapter: The Unknown**


	5. The Unknown

**Chapter 5- The Unknown  
Chapter's Quote: "What goes up, must be lost."

* * *

**

-Ramadorr, The City Of Light 2 days ago-

Ramadorr stood high on the island it was built on.

It had tall buildings, grand mansions, and a tower that reached into the sky.

This was Ramadorr.

In front of the biggest mansion, a car had parked out in front of the gate that led to the huge house.

From out of the car came Morris.

He walked past the gate and placed a key into the doorknob and entered the mansion.

He walked into a well-lit room, and sat in one of the chairs near the fireplace.

"Lord Morris, your son is here. Shall I bring him in?" asked one of the servants near the door.

"Yes, bring him here quickly. I've got a gift for him." Morris said with an evil smile.

A few minutes later, a boy around 21 walked into the room and sat opposite Morris.

"Father." The boy said formally.

"Raymond, hello. I've got a special gift for you."

Morris said while leaning onto on his hands.

"What would it be?" Raymond asked curiously.

Morris smiled, as he knew that was coming.

"I went out and found you a very beautiful girl for you to marry."

Raymond eyed his father suspiciously.

"Really? How beautiful?"

Morris looked over at the door and whispered to Raymond.

"Even more beautiful than your mother."

"When can I see her?"

"Right now."

Morris said as he snapped his fingers to the servant.

The servant left the room and as their footsteps died, Raymond turned to his father again.

"How long till she's here?"

"Now."

Someone knocked on the door and Morris and Raymond both looked over.

"Come on in."

The person walked in, and Raymond's eyes lit with happiness.

"Go on and tell you're soon to be husband your name."

Raymond's eyes never left the girl as he quietly said.

"She's a lot more beautiful than mother."

The girl looked over and Raymond as she curtsied.

"My name is Nami. Pleased to meet you."

Nami said as she moved her orange hair to behind her ear.

* * *

-Present Day, Ramadorr-

Down in the shopping area of Ramadorr, there was a small little area that was only available by going down a long alley.

A man in raggy clothes was walking through it has he reached the shopping district, he looked behind him and grinned.

"Thank ya for the trip to here." He said as he walked down the street.

The person he was talking to watched him walk away and then while fixing his hat, he sighed.

"That accent was annoying." Grandes said, and then turned around down the alley.

"Finally, that guy is gone!" came a relieved voice from on top of a pile of wood.

"Lock, it's not nice talking like that." Grandes said as he leaned against the wall of a building.

Lock stuck her tongue out at Grandes who wasn't looking at her, but at another person on the other side of the area.

"Well, Captain? What now?"

Rune looked over and sighed. "It's still not good enough. I can't sense them. It must be the city doing this." Rune said as he flicked his red hair out of his eyes.

"Yes, this city seems to have that effect on us." Lock said as she returned her tongue to the inside of her mouth.

"I don't want to use "it" if it's only to find a single object." Rune said sighing.

"Good point, using "it" would just destroy the island." Grandes said as he started to read a book he pulled out from his coat.

"I think I know who could help."

Rune and Grandes looked over at Nami's sister, as their faces grew more puzzled.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Grandes asked.

Lock's grin widened as she pointed to the sky.

"Him."

She said as Rune and Grandes looked up to see the sleeping form of the most blood lusting fiend to walk the Grand Line.

Rune smiled as he called up to the person.

"Oi, Takai! Time to hunt!"

Takai's body went through the pole he was lying on and landed on the ground softly on his feet.

"Heh, just tell me what it is, and it's as good as ours."

Takai said as he placed his sunglasses on his face.

Rune grinned happily as Takai stretched his arms and yawned.

"We want you to find someone special."

Rune said as Takai turned around and walked into the darkness.

"No problem. I was getting bored anyway."

He said as he was swallowed by the shadows.

* * *

**Sorry, no Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Franky, or Roland in this chapter!**

**They'll be back soon though:)**

**Thank you for the reviews, I hope you continue to read and enjoy it!**

**Until next time! Ja ne!**

**Next Chapter: The City Of Light**


	6. The City Of Light

**Chapter 6- The City Of Light  
Chapter's Quote: "Go forward, and you basically go backwards."**

* * *

Luffy was bouncing up and down with both happiness and determination. 

Roland tied the Thousand Sunny down at the dock and walked over to Luffy.

"Okay, here you are. Now I'll be taking my fee."

Roland said as he held out his hand.

Luffy stared at the hand until Zoro whispered.

"He wants his money." Luffy's face brightened but then became disappointed.

"Nami has all the money though."

Luffy said as he crossed his arms.

Roland grimaced at that, but then shook it off.

"Fine, I'll hang around until you get that girl back. However, my fee is going up to 10 Million Berries."

Roland said as he started to walk off. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky all shouted after him.

"That's too high!"

Roland smirked and then waved his hand.

"It's either 5 Hundred, or 10 Million." He said as he continued to walk off.

"Wait! How will we be able to find you?" Sanji asked.

"I'll know when you find her. Until then, see ya."

Roland said and with that, he walked away.

Zoro was already walking into the city as Sanji yelled over to him.

"Oi, Marimo! Don't go wandering off! We're supposed to be looking for Nami-san!"

Zoro turned around and glared at Sanji.

"You wanna say that again, dartboard?" he said angrily.

"Who are you calling dartboard?" Sanji snarled at Zoro.

Quickly the two started their usual fight as Franky tried to stop them.

Luffy was just staring at the city, and his eyes were sparkling.

"Adventure."

He said happily.

Suddenly, Sanji and Zoro's foot smashed Luffy's head.

"We're supposed to be looking for the others!" they shouted in unison.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Was all Luffy said before Sanji and Zoro trampled him.

Franky stopped paying attention as he looked into the city.

"Hey guys!" Franky called over which caused them to stop.

Luffy looked over at Franky through a bruised eye and muttered vaguely.

"What is it?"

Franky raised his hand to point down the street.

They all followed his finger until they froze.

Near a bookstore, sitting on a bench, was their very own Robin.

* * *

"Robin-chan!" Sanji shouted happily as he raced over to her. 

"We found one easily enough." Franky said as they walked after Sanji.

Robin looked up to see Sanji running toward her.

"Ah, Cook-san." Robin said calmly. "What's the matter?"

Sanji suddenly grew somewhat serious as he said.

"We were looking for you everywhere!"

Zoro snickered a little.

"We only just landed, idiot cook."

Sanji didn't hear Zoro over the pounding of his own heart that was trying to reach Robin through his chest.

"Sorry if I worried you, Cook-san." Robin said as she stood up.

"Robin!" Luffy said happily.

"Ah, Captain-san." Robin said as she walked past Sanji.

"Do you know where Nami, Chopper, and Usopp are?" Luffy asked quickly.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember anything that happened after that woman with the flute came onboard with Navigator-san knocked out." Robin said.

"Oh…" Luffy said sadly.

"Cheer up, Mugiwara! At least we found one!" Franky said happily.

"Yeah, at least we were able to find out that that witch was here."

Sanji said with a puff of heart shaped smoke as he stared at Robin.

Robin smiled a little and then said.

"I did see someone in this city who looked like Navigator-san though." Robin said.

Luffy and Sanji perked up at the mention of Nami.

"Really?" they asked.

"Yes, however, she was with two other people. One was a small boy, and the other was a boy around Swordsman-kun's age." Robin said to the group.

"Are you sure it was Nami?" Zoro asked suspiciously.

"She looked just like her." Robin said calmly.

Sanji was strangely quiet as he turned around and walked off.

"Where are you going, Sanji?" Luffy asked the cook.

"I'm going to find that girl Robin saw. I have a bad feeling about it." Sanji said as he continued to walk away.

Zoro yawned and stretched.

"I guess I'll watch the ship." He said sleepily.

Luffy nodded as Zoro walked back onto the ship.

"I'll start searching this city also." Franky said as he walked off in a different direction.

"Me too." Robin said and then walked the same way as Sanji.

Luffy nodded twice and then ran off to a random direction.

On board, Zoro had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Franky had taken the street toward the shipyard that lay on the southeast part of the island. 

He was enjoying seeing the shipwrights working hard as he remembered Water 7.

"Those guys can live without me." Franky said as he turned away and walked off again.

Franky continued to walk until he bumped into somebody by mistake.

"Oops, sorry. Are you okay, Ossan?" Franky asked the man he had bumped into.

"Who…are you…calling…Ossan!?" the man shouted at Franky.

"Well, your white hair…I thought you were…" Franky stammered.

"This isn't white, it's silver!" the man shouted as he walked away.

"Sorry." Franky said as he continued to walk away.

"Strange guy." Franky muttered quietly to himself.

* * *

Sanji had strangely found himself in the food district of the city. 

He was looking at all the food they had until, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a person with orange hair.

He wheeled around and the person was gone.

Sanji shrugged and returned to looking at the food, and girls.

Suddenly, as he reached for an apple, a hand shot out and grabbed it before him.

"Hey!" Sanji shouted as he faced the person holding the apple.

"What? You were taking so long!" the person said.

Sanji just stared at the person until his eyes became hearts.

"I'm so sorry, beautiful lady. I just didn't see you there."

Sanji said trying to be romantic.

"Well then get glasses, dartboard."

The girl said as she tossed a coin at the merchant and walked away, leaving Sanji sadly looking at the ground.

* * *

Robin was probably the only one who wasn't getting into trouble. 

She was just sitting on a park bench as she read a book she had bought.

A person walked up next to her, and pointed to the space next to her.

"You can sit there." Robin said to the little boy.

The boy nodded and sat down.

He pulled out a book and went right into it.

Robin glanced at the title, which read

_How to talk to others_

Robin smiled and then asked the boy.

"What's your name?"

The boy stopped reading and glanced at Robin before closing his book and staring at the ground.

"Okay, how old are you?" Robin asked.

The boy picked up a stick and wrote on the ground the number 13.

"13 years old?" Robin asked smiling.

The boy nodded and continued to look down.

Robin smiled as she stood up.

"Well then, I'll be going now. It was nice to meet you." Robin said as she turned to walk away.

"It was nice to meet you too."

The boy muttered quietly, and Robin heard it and smiled sweetly before walking into the city again.

* * *

Luffy was plainly running down streets, and alleyways in a random order. 

He then stopped and sniffed the air for some reason.

Luffy turned around as he thought.

_"__I smell tangerines."_

Luffy turned and faced a nearby store where two people were standing.

One was carrying several bags, while the other one was pointing to something in the window.

Luffy looked closer and froze as the person who was pointing at the window turned slightly and showed their face.

The person flicked her orange hair out of the way and laughed.

Luffy went cold as he stared at her.

"Nami."

He whispered and then ran over.

"Nami!" he shouted to the girl.

The girl turned to look at him puzzled.

The man who was named Raymond also faced Luffy.

"How do you know Nami-chan?" he asked.

"Nami-chan?"

Luffy asked as he stopped in front of them.

Nami continued to stare at Luffy as he faced her and smiled.

"Um…" Nami started to say.

Luffy stopped smiling so he could focus on Nami.

"Who are you?"

Luffy froze, as did the whole Grand Line as the wind continued to move still.

"What?"

"Um, how do you know my name if I've never seen you before?"

Luffy was just staring at Nami with disbelief at what she said.

The Grand Line started moving again as Nami tilted her head and asked again.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**O.o Another chapter...**

**Hehehe, things are getting confusing...**

**Here's another Origin Of Names:**

**Name: Grandes**

**Grandes was taken from the Spanish word _Grande_ which means big. Also from the Rio Grande. I however, did no research for his name. I just thought it up one day and it stuck. :)**

**See ya next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: Lost Memories**


	7. Lost Memories

**Chapter 7- Lost Memories  
Chapter's Quote: "Sometimes words don't work, sometimes they do."  
Author's Note: 7 out of 103+ Chapters! No joke, I have WAY too much free time.**

* * *

Luffy looked like he was trying to wake up from a dream until he realized that it was real. 

Nami didn't know him.

"I'm Luffy remember?" Luffy asked.

Nami shook her head and then smiled.

"You must be confusing me with someone else. I saw another orange haired girl in the city today, maybe it was her." Nami said with a smile.

Luffy lowered his head so they couldn't see his eyes.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Luffy muttered.

"Well, I'm sorry if I've caused any trouble."

Nami said as she turned and walked down the street with Raymond.

Luffy just stood there, trying to awaken from this reality.

"Nami, that was you. I know it was you. You smelled like tangerines, and you even had the same smile. Why don't you remember me?" Luffy quietly said to himself.

Luffy turned around until a voice called out to him.

"Wait!" Luffy turned around to see Nami waving at him.

She walked over to him and smiled.

"Um, if you want to, in three days I'm getting married to him."

Nami said as she pointed behind her to Raymond.

Luffy stared at him until Nami started to talk again.

"If you want, you can come. It'll be in the church over there." Nami said as she pointed to the building in front of the tall tower.

Luffy stared at it as Nami continued to talk.

"If you want to bring anybody else, feel free. I hope I see you there." Nami said as she walked toward Raymond and away from Luffy.

Luffy continued to stare at the church until he started to cry a little.

"Nami." Luffy said weakly.

"So you lost her again?" said a voice from behind Luffy.

Luffy instantly stopped crying and turned around to face the person.

He gasped as he stared into the cold, dark eyes of Takai.

* * *

Takai and Luffy just stood there staring at each other until Takai said. 

"So, you're finally here, Luffy."

"Why are you here?"

"That's… a secret."

Luffy just turned to face the direction Nami left to.

Takai followed his gaze and then smiled.

"You want to know what happened to her?"

Luffy looked back up at the Shadow Man and asked.

"What happened to Nami?"

Takai grinned as he pointed to the tower.

"Remember that lady Bell?" Takai asked and Luffy nodded.

"She has the power of the Uragiri Uragiri Fruit. She can make people fight against each other, and even replace memories, which is what she did to Lock's sister."

Takai said as he leaned on one of his hands.

"Replaced Nami's memories!?"

Takai nodded and then smiled.

"Bell is a creepy one. She kidnaps people and sells them as servants for money. She always replaces their memories first though, so they can't escape. Here's the hard part, if the person who gets their memories replaced, stays like that for a while, their old memories are erased."

Takai said. Luffy stared at Takai with disbelief.

"So, if Nami stays like that she'll… never remember us?"

"That's right."

Luffy just looked at the ground, gritted his teeth and started to walk away.

"Hold it."

Luffy stopped and looked at Takai.

"You'll be coming with me. Whether you like it or not."

Luffy stared at him until suddenly, shadows shot out of the ground and tied Luffy down.

"What the?" Luffy said as the shadows started to drag him into the shadows.

"Sorry about this, but Captain's orders. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Takai muttered as he also disappeared into the creeping darkness.

* * *

As the sun started to sink into the horizon, Luffy woke up in a dark area surrounded by buildings. 

Luffy quickly stood up but fell back down as he saw that he was tied to the ground by shadows.

"Oi, he's awake."

Luffy turned his head to see who had talked.

Sitting on an upside down box was Marisa.

"Hi, Luffy-san!" she said happily as Luffy continued to look around.

Over by one of the buildings was Grandes leaning on the building while staring at Luffy.

Above Luffy was Takai standing on the pole.

Gladstone was sitting next to Marisa, and Dylan was reading a book, which Luffy could only make out a few words on the cover

_How…Talk…People_

Suddenly, a sweet laugh was heard and Luffy's head shot up.

It sounded just like Nami, but it was somewhat happier.

"You!" Luffy shouted at Lock who was crouched down in front of a pile of food.

Next to her was Zephyr eating an apple.

"Hi, Luffy-kun!"

"Oi, don't make him look over here! He'll see the food!"

Zephyr said at Lock who stuck her tongue out.

"He's already seen it, Plum Head!" she said.

Zephyr grumbled as he went back to eating.

"So Luffy, you've got three days?"

Luffy turned his head completely around to face the owner of the voice.

"Ah! You!"

"How ya been, Luffy?" came Rune's voice from where he was leaning against another building.

"Why are you here?"

"That's a secret." Rune said happily.

Luffy looked at everyone around him until Rune spook again.

"So, three days?" Luffy stared at Rune as he asked.

"What do you mean?"

Rune smiled at Luffy from his open cloak.

"Nami's wedding was set for three days, right?" Rune asked crossing his arms in front of him.

Luffy's heart skipped a beat at Nami's name, but then he remembered what Takai had said.

"So?" Luffy asked still staring at Rune.

"She said you could go, are you?" Grandes asked from behind.

Luffy looked over at Grandes and nodded.

"So what? What does that have to do with me? If Nami wants to stay, she can. I can't stop her if she doesn't remember me." Luffy said and looked at the ground.

Grandes moved out of the way, which caused Luffy to look over in confusion.

"Luffy." Rune said.

Luffy looked over, and suddenly, Luffy was sent crashing into the building where Grandes was just standing.

"You are really an idiot!"

Luffy sat up and picked up his fallen hat.

"If Nami doesn't want to come, she doesn't have to." Luffy said again and avoided everyone's stares.

Suddenly, Luffy's head was kicked in the side and crashed into another building.

Lock was standing next to where Luffy was, and was gritting her teeth.

"So you're just going to walk away!?"

Luffy stood up and picked up his hat again, and dusted it off.

"If Nami…" Luffy started to say again until suddenly, he was sent into a different building by both Lock and Rune's kick.

"Shut up about that!" Rune said angrily.

"You're truly heartless, Luffy!" Lock shouted at Luffy who stayed on the ground.

Grandes held up a hand to stop Lock from trampling Luffy more.

"Wait, he's not happy either."

Grandes said and Lock calmed down as she saw Luffy stand up again.

Takai watched from above as he smirked.

"Three days, right?"

"Yes"

Luffy walked toward the alleyway and lowered his hat so his eyes were unable to be seen.

"Thanks." Luffy said quietly as he disappeared down the alleyway.

Rune and the others stood there until suddenly, Takai started to laugh.

"Think he'll do it?" he asked his captain down below.

Rune put his hand to his mouth and chuckled a little.

"Who knows?" Rune asked as the sun finally set, covering the alleyway in darkness.

"Who knows."

* * *

**NR- Somebody needs Anger Management...**

**Lock- What was that?**

**NR- Nothing!**

**Here's more Origin Of Names:**

**Name: Dylan and Marisa**

**Dylan is my best friend's name except the FF Dylan doesn't look a thing like him. :P**

**Marisa is just a good girl's name I found. Go figure. -.-**

**There goes Chapter 7. See ya next chapter! **

**Next Chapter: Three Days**


	8. Three Days

**Chapter 8- Three Days  
Chapter's Quote: "The best things in life, we make with our hands, blood, and heart"  
Author's Note: For future chapters, be prepared for crossovers from Bleach and Kingdom Hearts. It's not people, it's weapons mainly.**

* * *

Luffy finally managed to get back to the Thousand Sunny where everyone else was already sitting around the table eating. 

"Hey, Luffy's back." Zoro said from his plate.

"What took you so long, Mugiwara?" Franky asked Luffy.

"I got lost." Luffy said as he sat down and started eating.

Everyone stared at him until they shrugged and returned to their food.

Sanji was talking about the food, Franky was commenting on the buildings, Zoro wasn't talking at all, and Robin was listening to Franky and Sanji.

Luffy was unusually quiet during dinner, and Zoro noticed this but stayed quiet.

* * *

Later, Luffy was sitting on the railing as Zoro walked up behind him. 

"What's up, Luffy? You were strangely quiet during dinner." Zoro asked as Luffy glanced behind him at the swordsman.

"Nothing happened." Luffy said as he returned to staring at the sky.

"Besides the fact that you ran into that guy Rune again?" Zoro asked smirking.

Luffy turned to face Zoro confused.

"How did you know he was here?" Luffy asked puzzled.

"I was taking a walk and I bumped into their swordsman again." Zoro said.

"So you were lost?" Luffy asked bluntly.

"So was he!" Zoro shouted and Luffy grinned.

"So, what's going on?" Zoro asked again.

Luffy sighed and told Zoro the entire story about Nami losing her memories, Rune kicking him around, and about Bell.

"So that witch can make people forget themselves? That makes sense, because it also explains about how you acted in the fog. So, the longer Nami stays like this, the more harder it'll be to get her back to normal?" Zoro asked.

Luffy nodded and Zoro let out a sigh.

"What about Usopp and Chopper? The same thing is probably happening to them too." Zoro said.

"What about Robin? She remembered us." Luffy asked confused.

"Maybe because it wasn't long since her memories were lost, so she was able to get them back quicker."

Zoro said and yawned.

"So, all we have to do is find Usopp and Chopper, make them remember, and we can go." Luffy said happily.

"What about Nami?" Zoro asked.

Luffy didn't say anything for a while until Zoro yawned again and shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep."

Zoro said as he climbed up the mast into the crow's nest.

Luffy watched him as he went back to staring at the moon.

On the other side of the city, unknown to Luffy, Nami was doing the same thing.

"Who was that guy? He seemed so familiar, and he knew me."

Nami muttered and then clutched her head in pain.

"Why can't I remember?"

* * *

The next day, Luffy woke up on the railing. 

"Oops, I guess I fell asleep last night while sitting here." He said as he scratched his head.

Luffy stood up and headed for his room.

He froze when he finally got there.

There was a piece of paper nailed to the door that read

_Only two days left!_

Luffy ripped off the paper and entered his room.

Luffy looked around to make sure nobody could be watching as he walked over to a bookshelf that nobody knew what it was doing there, and removed the bottom row to reveal a small box.

He smiles as he opens it to see a tangerine bracelet.

He picks it up and then whispers.

"Nami." Luffy places the bracelet back in the box and puts it in his pocket.

Luffy stared up at the bright sky, and walks over to the railing and jumps onto the ground.

"I guess I'll go for a walk."

* * *

Luffy wasn't paying attention to where he was walking to; he was just wandering around as usual. 

He glances into a shop window and sees a couple sitting at a table and laughing.

Luffy then looked at the ground and walked away sadly.

He climbed onto a nearby hill and sat in a tree on the top of it.

Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep again.

While he slept, a person walked up the hill and sat down on the grass without noticing Luffy.

The person brought their knees to their chest and sighed.

"Why can't I remember?" the person asked quietly to herself.

Nami just stared at the city and continued to sigh.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew by, and Luffy sleepily woke up.

He looked down and saw that somebody had sat there because of the way the grass was flattened.

Luffy just sleepily stared at the spot and went back to sleep.

* * *

Robin had woken up, and was already in Ramadorr, looking at books. 

Her finger was moving along the line of books until she pulled one off and read the title.

Robin then smiled as she sat down on a chair and began to read.

She was so into the book that she lost track of time and it was suddenly time for lunch.

Robin stood up and walked over to the cashier.

"I'll take this one." Robin said as she handed the cashier some coins.

"Thank you. Enjoy." The cashier said happily.

Robin nodded and placed her book on her side as she walked out onto the street.

The book's title flashed in the sunlight and it read

_Devil Fruit Mysteries_

* * *

Back on Thousand Sunny, Zoro was weight training as Sanji started making lunch. 

Franky was sun-tanning as Robin climbed onto the deck.

"Robin-chan! Lunch is almost ready!"

"Okay." Robin said with a smile.

Sanji grinned love struck as Robin sat down and continued to read.

Luffy then climbed onto the deck and instantly asked.

"When's food?"

Sanji went back to normal and glared at Luffy.

"It'll be done, when it's done." He said between gritted teeth.

Luffy tilted his head to the side at Sanji's reaction.

"Okay." Luffy said and then went to sit on the figurehead.

Zoro stared after Luffy as placed his weights on the deck and sat down on a nearby chair.

Sanji walked into the kitchen and then called out a little while later.

"Lunch time!"

Luffy perked up and raced for the dining room, as Robin, Franky, and Zoro followed.

"They seem happy." Said a voice from the crow's nest.

"Sure do." Said another voice.

"That captain's worth 300 Million Berries I heard." The first voice said.

"So? Remember, our heads are 200 Million each." The second voice added.

"Good point. Well then, we'll just wait till they are eating, and then we strike." The first voice said happily.

"Okay! Whenever you say to go, we'll go. That okay, Captain GoldHeart?" the second voice asked.

"Yes you fool!" GoldHeart snapped.

"Sorry, Captain." The second voice said.

"That's okay, here's 500 Berries, Limma." GoldHeart said with a jiggle of coins.

"Thanks Captain." Limma said as he accepted the coins.

"No problem." GoldHeart said and then added.

"It's almost time to take his rubber head for good! And then with his head, I'll show the entire world fear!"

* * *

**Here's some advice: Remember that book Robin bought! It'll come in handy soon...**

**A new villian enters the fray! Will he be a threat, or a pathetic excuse for a pirate? You'll know soon.**

**See you all next chapter! Ja ne!**

**Next Chapter: Captain GoldHeart**


	9. Captain GoldHeart

**Chapter 9- Captain GoldHeart  
Chapter's Quote: "Sometimes you feel watched, but in reality, that's the government."**

* * *

Luffy had hardly ate anything which caused everyone surprise. 

"Luffy, are you sick or something?" Sanji asked nervously.

"It can't be that, even if he was sleeping he ate food. Something's wrong." Franky said staring at Luffy.

Luffy stood up and walked for the door.

"Captain-san?" Robin asked curiously.

"I'm going onto the deck." Luffy said as he opened the door and walked out into the nice cold air.

Luffy sighed as he walked toward the figurehead.

Suddenly, a shout echoed around Luffy and suddenly, a man jumped from the crow's nest and swung a katana at Luffy.

Luffy dodged it barely as the man stood up.

"Not bad. Your turn, Captain." Limma said as Luffy heard another shout.

Luffy was suddenly flung into the mast and pinned down by a giant hand.

"Hahahahahaha! This is the 300 Million Head? That's funny!"

GoldHeart shouted as he grabbed Luffy and smashed him into the deck.

By now, everyone had heard them and was running out to see their attacker.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro asked as he saw Luffy smashed into the deck.

"My ship!" Franky cried out.

"They better be ready for some food." Sanji said lighting a cigarette.

"Ah, the 120 Million, 77 Million, 44, Million, and even the 80 Million Berries Heads! That's 621 Million Berries in front of me! I'll be rich!" GoldHeart said happily.

Zoro unsheathed one of his swords as Sanji blew some smoke out.

"We can beat you guys blindfolded." Sanji said mockingly.

"I don't think you'd want to though." Limma said grinning.

"Oh yeah?" Zoro said as he ran forward and slashed at GoldHeart.

Zoro sheathed his sword until suddenly, Zoro was grabbed from behind and tossed into the deck also.

"Ha! A little sword can't beat me! I ate the Tate Tate No Mi Fruit! I can take any attacks without getting hurt!" GoldHeart said laughing.

"Well if it isn't GoldHeart."

Everyone looked over including GoldHeart and Limma to see Rune sitting there, staring at GoldHeart.

"I remember you. The little brat who was looking for his sister. I guess you finally found her, huh?"

Rune remained silent as GoldHeart pulled out a large axe.

"I'm going to kill you first, cause then I can get over a Billion Berries with yours and the monkey here's head alone!" GoldHeart said happily.

"I don't think so." Rune said as he stood up and unsheathed his black katana.

"Heh, swords don't work on me anyway. How can you beat me?" GoldHeart said sneering at Rune.

"Musei Karasu..." Rune began to say.

"I won't give you a second!" GoldHeart as he jumped into the air and swung his axe from above.

"Maru!" Rune said as he swung his blade once, and suddenly, GoldHeart's entire body was slashed to bits.

"I guess you didn't know that this powerful black blade, is made of Sea Stone, did you? I guess not." Rune said as he sheathed his sword.

"How dare you do that to Captain!" Limma shouted.

Suddenly, Limma was thrown against the mast by Luffy and Zoro.

"How dare you do that to us!"

They shouted in unison as Limma fell to the deck knocked out cold.

* * *

They all stood around their prisoners as they glared down at them. 

Luffy and Zoro were being held back by Franky cause they said that they wanted to kill them for what they did.

Sanji had left for the market to buy more food, as Robin went to her room to read.

Rune was sitting cross-legged as he stared at Luffy and Zoro.

"Are they always this angry?" he murmured to himself.

Luffy had finally calmed down, as did Zoro.

Franky lowered his arms and sighed.

Franky looked over at Rune who waved his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Franky asked the redhead captain.

"Searching." He said bluntly.

"What for?" Luffy asked curiously.

Rune smiled a little and said.

"Secret."

Zoro crossed his arms and stared at the two prisoners again.

"So who are they?" he asked bitterly.

"The big one is Captain Howard GoldHeart, and the other one is his first mate Limma." Rune said pointing at them.

"So their pirates?" Franky asked scratching his head.

"Yep. GoldHeart is worth 200 Million Berries." Rune said to Franky.

"Hmph, he's pretty weak for that kind of bounty." Zoro said.

"The only reason his bounty is so high is because he made a deal with the Navy." Rune said looking at the ground.

"What kind of pirate makes a deal with the Navy?" Franky asked suspicious.

"Heh, 10 years ago, GoldHeart took over an island that I was on for a while. At the time, I was still looking for Robin, and I'd heard that GoldHeart had a little girl on his ship. So I thought it was Robin." Rune said.

"Was it?" Luffy asked tilting his head.

"Yep, Robin had been on their ship until she escaped from them." Rune said gloomily.

"But you didn't know that, right?" Zoro asked looking at Rune.

"Yes, but I was caught by that one over there, Limma." Rune said pointing to the knocked out pirate.

"You were caught by him?" Zoro said laughing.

Rune gritted his teeth and said bitterly.

"This was 10 years ago."

Zoro continued to laugh until Rune kicked him in the head.

"Now then, back to my story." Rune said as Zoro clutched his head in pain.

"GoldHeart found out that I was Robin's brother, and turned me over to a Navy officer that survived GoldHeart's attack. His only request was that his bounty would increase, and the Navy man agreed." Rune said.

Luffy nodded and then tilted his head in confusing.

"Why isn't your hair black, if you're Robin's brother, shouldn't you have black hair?"

Luffy asked as everyone stared at him, stunned at his smart question.

"My hair was originally black, but it turned red when I was young. My roots were still black back then, so that's how they made it certain that I was her brother."

Rune said to Luffy who nodded happily.

Zoro was quiet for a moment and then asked.

"Blood?" .

"Yep, my hair turned red from all the blood that was spilt on me from fallen people." Rune said flicking his hair.

"I thought so. Each time I saw you I could smell the blood, I just didn't know where it was coming from."

Luffy tilted his head in confusion as Franky tried to summarize what Rune had said.

Luffy's brain finally clicked and he smiled.

"So that's what he meant. Okay, let's find Usopp and Chopper and get out of here!"

Luffy shouted into the ceiling. Rune stopped smiling and frowned at Luffy.

Rune closed his eyes and then said.

"What about Nami?"

* * *

Sanji was walking back to the ship with several bags of food. 

He walked past another clothes store, and when he glanced into the window, he dropped his cigarette in surprise.

Nami was standing inside, looking at dresses.

Sanji remained unusually quiet and didn't run to her like he usually did.

Instead, he started to look at the clothes to not attract attention as he watched Nami.

She turned around, and Sanji's eyes narrowed.

"Nami's eyes aren't green, their brown." He said to himself as he continued to look at Nami.

He then thought back to when he battled Lock on that beach and remembered that her eyes were brown also.

"It can't be her either then." Sanji said quietly.

He then noticed a part of Nami's tattoo and he nodded.

"That's Nami. I guess that servant selling lady changed her eye color as well."

He said as he turned to walk away.

"I've got to tell the others." He added as he started to quickly walk down the street.

Behind him, someone was leaning against the wall of a building and smiling as he passed.

Lock flicked her hair and giggled.

"So, Sanji's going to tell Luffy, Luffy's going to try to not care, and in the end, Nami will be gone, huh?"

"Let's hope that Luffy can change his mind, before it's too late."

She added mysteriously as she walked toward the other side of the city.

* * *

Sanji started to run once the ship was in view. 

"Oi, everyone! I've got food and news!" Sanji shouted as he jumped onboard.

"What is it, Sanji?" Luffy asked as he climbed over to him from the figurehead.

"Yeah Curly Brow, what is it?" Zoro said grinning.

Sanji glared at Zoro until he remembered why he was shouting.

"I saw Nami."

He said calmly trying to control his anger.

"Really?" Franky asked happily.

"Yeah, but it was weird. Nami had green eyes." Sanji said lighting another cigarette.

"But Nami has brown eyes." Zoro said looking over at Luffy.

Luffy nodded and then asked.

"How do you know it was Nami?" Sanji grinned and then said proudly.

"I can remember Nami's figure perfectly. I also saw her tattoo." Sanji grinned and Zoro added.

"Cause you're always trying to hit on her." Sanji's control snapped, and him and Zoro started their fight as usual.

Luffy remained silent as he tried to remember what Nami's eye color was when he saw her in the city.

"Nami had brown eyes though." Luffy said quietly.

Zoro heard that and then frowned. Sanji also heard it and turned to face Luffy.

"You saw Nami too?" he asked.

"I saw her yesterday. She had brown eyes though."

"How can that be?" Franky asked out loud.

Behind them, Rune was looking over the railing until he said.

"Nee-chan is back."

Rune pointed toward Robin who was walking toward the ship.

Sanji turned and started to happily wave over at her.

Robin smiled and climbed onboard.

"Guess what I saw at the bookstore." Robin said calmly.

"A Book?" Luffy asked stupidly.

"Well yes that, and also Navigator-san." Robin said looking at everyone's frozen faces.

"Nami was at the bookstore too?" Luffy asked confused.

"Yes." Robin said calmly.

"What color were her eyes?" Zoro asked crossing his arms for the thousandth time.

"They were green." Robin said plainly.

"Green? That can't be. I saw Nami-san too, and she had the same color eyes as the one you saw." Sanji said surprised.

"Nami's eyes are brown though, I saw them myself!" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah, Nami's eyes are brown. I wonder what's going on." Franky said confused.

"What about Nami's sister?" Zoro asked Sanji.

"She has brown eyes too." Rune said from the railing.

Everyone turned to face Rune. Luffy then looked at the deck and quietly said to himself.

"What's going on…"

* * *

**Wow, this plot gets thicker each and every chapter:)**

**Time for translating!:**

**Tate means Shield**

**Musei Karasu Maru for those who don't remember, means Silent(Musei) Raven(Karasu) Circle(Maru)**

**Here's another Origin Of Names:**

**Name: Zephyr and Gladstone**

**Zephyr's name comes from the God of Wind. The name fits also because he slashes swiftly like the wind.**

**Gladstone was just a random name I came up with. :)**

**See ya next chapter! Ja ne!**

**Next Chapter: Wedding Day**


	10. Wedding Day

**Chapter 10- Wedding Day  
Chapter's Quote: "Breaking and entering is a crime. However, breaking or entering is not."  
Author's Note: I skipped an extra day in the fanfic because I felt like it.**

* * *

-3 Hours Till Wedding- 

Luffy was sitting on the figurehead as usual, but something was going on that wasn't usual.

Luffy was staring at the sky as the sun moved closer to noon, which is when the wedding was starting.

Luffy had a sad look on his face, and his head drooped down and he silently started to cry a little.

"Nami."

"If you want her back," said a voice from behind Luffy that made him jump.

"It's time to get her back." Sanji said as he looked down at his captain.

Luffy looked at Sanji and then turned away from him and shook his head.

Sanji gritted his teeth and aimed a kick at Luffy's face that sent him into the mast.

"Ow, Sanji! What was that for!?" Luffy shouted in pain until a katana appeared in front of Luffy.

"We want your answer." Zoro said threatingly at Luffy.

A strong hand grabbed Luffy and pulled him into the air.

"Mugiwara, even if you don't help, we are going to get Nami!" Franky said angrily.

Luffy looked at everyone at his head drooped down again.

Franky snarled and dropped Luffy onto the deck and walked toward the railing.

"Let's go, Sanji, Zoro, and Robin." Franky said as the three walked over and jumped onto the dock and started to walk toward the tower, where the church was.

Luffy just sat there; head down, and with a sad look on his face.

"Nami."

He whispered, trying to get her out of his mind.

It didn't work; she remained there, untouched and unmovable.

Luffy brought a hand to his eyes and wiped the new tears away.

He then stood up and stared after everyone else.

Luffy looked down and stared at his reflection and stared into his own eyes.

Suddenly, Luffy gasped as he stared closer at his reflection.

His eye color had changed from black to brown.

He rubbed his eyes and looked again to see his usual black eyes staring back at him.

"What was that?" Luffy asked out loud.

"That was called a Inner Reflector." Said a voice from behind Luffy.

Luffy whirled around to see Rune sitting on the opposite railing.

"Why are you still here?" Luffy asked and Rune replied with a smile.

"The wedding is still three hours away, and I can get there in 12 seconds flat."

Luffy's head tilted as he asked.

"What's a Inner Reflexer?"

Rune groaned at Luffy.

"Inner Reflector, not Reflexer." Rune said putting his head in his hand.

"Sorry." Luffy said as Rune grinned a little.

"An Inner Reflector, shows us by means of eye color, the thing you want. They are very rare, except the Yggdrasill Chain is famous for them. They appear in this chain almost every time you look at water, or a mirror, or anything that reflects. What Sanji saw earlier was not Nami, but an Inner Reflector. Get it?" Rune stated staring at Luffy.

"Kinda. So it's a Mystery…"

Luffy started to say until Rune cut him off.

"Don't say it."

"Sorry."

"Never mind, just understand this. If a Reflector shows Green Eyes, then it will show the person you want to find. If the eyes are blue, then it shows you what you don't want to see. Finally, if the eyes are brown, then it shows you the eye color of the person you want most. With the Brown Eyes, the person's eye color is mainly going to be brown, so that part is kinda weird."

Rune said scratching his head grinning.

Luffy looked back toward the tower as Rune looked at Luffy and grinned.

"So, do you know anybody with brown eyes?" he asked Luffy whose sad look came back.

"Nami." He whispered.

Rune grinned and then jumped onto the railing next to Luffy.

Rune then winked and said.

"See ya later."

Rune disappeared as Luffy could see tiny clouds of dust appear quickly as Rune jumped from building to building.

Luffy then walked over to where their rooms were, and entered his.

He walked over to the bookshelf and removed the bottom shelf to get the bracelet.

Luffy opened the box and took out the bracelet.

He then stared at it for a moment, and then placed it on his wrist and ran back outside.

"I'm coming Nami!"

Luffy shouted as he jumped off the ship and ran toward the tower.

* * *

-2 Hours Till Wedding- 

Franky, Robin, and Sanji had already made it to the church but Sanji was sent back to look for Zoro who was lost again.

Franky and Robin took some seats near the front.

As they walked toward the seats, a small shout called over to them.

"Franky-aniki!"

Franky turned around to see little Marisa waving at him from on top of Gladstone who was sitting on the floor cause he didn't want to break the seats.

Franky stared at her and then waved back.

Robin giggled as she glanced around.

"That's strange. Four of them are missing." Robin said quietly.

"Who's missing?" Franky asked looking back at her.

"Four of Rune-kun's friends, and even he isn't here." Robin said looking around.

"If they are like Zoro, then they are probably lost." Franky said as he sat down.

"Maybe." Robin said with a small smile.

Franky didn't get a chance to question Robin, because suddenly, the priest walked out and asked everyone to be quiet for a moment.

"I must tell you that the wedding will be starting in 10 minutes. They decided not to wait until noon."

The priest said and then walked away.

"What?!" Franky shouted and Robin gasped.

"This is bad. I hope Cook-san can get Swordsman-kun here quickly." Robin said.

A voice chimed in from behind.

"They won't be coming."

Robin and Franky looked behind them to see Dylan sitting behind them, with a book in his hands.

"Why not?" Robin asked calmly.

"You'll see."

Was all Dylan said before everyone quieted down as the priest walked back out and so did Morris, and what seemed to be another rich man.

"Before we begin, I'll like to thank Berter here for letting us start quicker."

Morris said to everyone who all said their thanks except for the pirates.

"Now let's begin."

Berter said as the doors opened and out walked Raymond and Nami.

* * *

-5 Minutes Till Wedding- 

Luffy was running down the streets of the city, toward the tower.

"How come it's not getting any closer?"

Luffy asked out loud as he ran by the same store again.

He suddenly stared in surprise as he saw Rune standing in the middle of the street.

"Keep on running!"

Rune called out as Luffy looked confusingly at him.

Suddenly, Rune appeared behind Luffy and kicked him into the air toward the tower.

"Man you're slow!" Rune shouted as Luffy started to fall toward the next street, where in the center stood Sanji.

"Sanji?!" Luffy shouted in confusion.

Sanji blew out some smoke and jumped into the air and kicked Luffy again even more toward the tower.

"Hurry up and get Nami-san!" Sanji shouted as Luffy sailed toward the tower.

Luffy suddenly felt a foot connect with his back and sent him hurling toward the tower even more.

Luffy glanced back to see Lock.

"Save my baby sister already, you idiot!" she shouted and Luffy smiled.

Suddenly, Luffy went cold as he saw who was standing in the way.

Zoro was standing there with his three katanas out and staring toward Luffy.

"Matte, Zoro!" Luffy shouted.

"Don't worry, I'm using the back of them."

Zoro said as he smacked Luffy hard in the back and toward the tower.

"Kumori…" Luffy heard as he saw Takai standing near the church.

"You?" Luffy called out.

Takai grinned as Luffy then grinned when he realized what they were doing.

Luffy headed straight for the church's wall as Takai said.

"Grande!"

Which sent a larger shadow toward the church.

* * *

-Inside The Church 3 Minutes Ago- 

"If there is anybody…here…that wishes that…that these two not be married…speak…now…" the priest stammered.

Morris, Berter and Raymond all stared at the priest until Morris called out.

"Hurry it up!" the priest jumped as he tried to continue.

Robin glanced back at Dylan who was reading his book, and sitting next to him, moving his hand like controlling a puppet, was Grandes smiling.

Robin smiled a little, as she knew what he was doing.

He was buying time for Luffy.

"Speak…now. Or…forever hold your…peace." The priest finally said.

Suddenly, at that moment, the wall opposite the priest blew up and out of the dust cloud shot out Luffy.

Luffy took a deep breath and before he smashed into the altar he bellowed.

"NAMI!!!"

* * *

**Wow talk about timing.**

**Matte means Wait**

**Talk about teamwork, hehehe.**

**Here's another Origin Of Names:**

**Name: Bell, Morris, Raymond, and Berter**

**Bell is basically like a bell. Musical, her tone changes suddenly sometimes, and she's annoying.**

**Morris comes from Morrison**

**Raymond was just a random name, same goes for Berter.**

**Gotta go! See ya next chapter! Ja ne!**

**Next Chapter: Wedding Crashers**


	11. Wedding Crashers

**Chapter 11- Wedding Crashers  
Chapter's Quote: "Even if you're falling, you're still here."**

* * *

Everyone stared in terror as Luffy smashed into the altar, sending the priest flying into a wall and collapsing. 

Raymond was the first to say something.

"You!?" he shouted toward Luffy, who had stood up and dusted himself off.

"You?" Nami said surprised.

Luffy just stood there and stared at Raymond and Nami until he said.

"I'll be taking Nami back now." Raymond and Nami stared in surprise at Luffy.

"You think I'll let you take my Nami?"

Raymond asked Luffy who glared at Raymond furiously.

Luffy's fist smashed into Raymond's face, sending him flying into the wall.

Luffy straightened up and continued to glare at where Raymond had landed.

Nami put her hands to her mouth as she gasped.

Takai jumped onto the floor from the big hole in the wall.

"Oi, Takai! Why didn't you tell me what you guys were doing?"

Luffy shouted toward Takai.

"Cause then it would be more dramatic." Takai replied grinning evilly.

Luffy grinned back and then turned to Nami who stepped back a little.

Morris was next to act.

"Straw Hat!" he shouted as he grabbed Luffy and threw him against the wall, sending dust everywhere.

Morris gripped Luffy's throat as he tried to strangle him.

"Die, Straw Hat!" Morris shouted.

A voice suddenly appeared from next to Morris.

"Rankyaku."

Morris looked up just in time to dodge the attack that sliced the church's south side in half.

Morris looked over where the attack came from to see Rune's smiling face.

"Yo, Luffy! That looked painful!" he said laughing.

"You're late." Luffy said as he coughed.

"Sorry, had to pick up the others." Rune said as he pointed his thumb behind him.

Zoro, Sanji, and Lock all walked through the giant hole in the wall.

Lock waved down at them while Zoro and Sanji just jumped to the ground and grinned.

Luffy grabbed Rune's hand and was pulled onto his feet.

Morris coughed as he bent over in pain.

Rune looked over at Nami as she stepped back a little more.

Rune smiled a little as he then appeared behind Nami and gently pushed her toward Luffy.

Luffy caught Nami and looked back at Rune.

Rune caught Luffy's stare and plainly said.

"Why are you still here? Get going." Rune pointed toward the door, and Luffy and his crew ran toward the doors.

They ran out into the street and then stopped.

They were surrounded by soldiers everywhere.

Luffy put Nami down, and walked over to the soldiers who lowered their lances.

Raymond walked out from behind them.

"So, you think I'll just stand around and let you take my Nami?" he asked Luffy.

Luffy suddenly ran toward Raymond who smiled.

Luffy was just about to hit Raymond when a katana pierced Luffy's arm, covering it in his own blood.

Luffy stared in surprise at the katana Raymond had thrusted into his arm.

Luffy backed up and clutched his arm.

Raymond smiled and raised his sword and swung it toward Luffy's head.

Luffy grinned and dodged the blade.

Luffy then called out.

"Gumu Gumu No…"

Raymond stared in horror as Luffy's arm stretched and started twirling.

"Rifle!" he shouted as his fist twirled around and slammed into Raymond's stomach, making him cough up blood as he crashed into some soldiers.

Zoro grinned as he prepared his swords.

Sanji stamped out his cigarette.

Franky did his pose, and Robin stood behind them making sure Nami didn't leave.

"Let's go." Luffy said.

Everyone nodded, until suddenly, every soldier fell to the ground knocked out.

Luffy looked past them, surprised.

"What?" he said until he grinned.

Behind the soldiers, stood Roland.

* * *

Roland sighed as he walked over. 

"Honestly, you get in so much trouble."

Luffy's face grew happier as he waved at Roland.

"Lorand!" Luffy called over happily.

"That's Roland!" Roland snapped back toward Luffy.

"Now then, how about we get off this island?"

Luffy nodded and then started to run forward while everyone else ran after him.

Nami was being dragged with them by Franky, who also covered her mouth so she couldn't yell or speak for that matter.

Raymond staggered to stand up and glared after Luffy.

"Straw Ha…"

Raymond began to shout until a foot landed on his head and caused him to hit the ground again.

"Oops, sorry! Not!" Marisa shouted back as she ran after Luffy also with Gladstone behind her, followed by Dylan and Grandes.

Raymond once again, staggered to stand up.

"Why you stupid little kids!" he shouted until another foot smacked into the back of his head.

"Sorry!" came Rune's voice as he looked back with his tongue sticking out.

"Well I'm not!" Lock shouted as she purposely landed on Raymond's head with her steel boots.

Raymond cried out in pain as Lock dug her heel into his neck for a second.

Zephyr and Takai ran past Raymond without doing anything to him.

"Let's hurry up, and catch up to Luffy!"

Rune shouted back at the ones following him.

"How about you slow down!?"

Lock shouted as she caught up to her captain.

"Why? You guys are catching up." Rune said before Lock's fist smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow, why'd you do that?"

Rune said rubbing the new bruise on his head.

"Cause I felt like it." Lock replied and looked in front of her.

Zephyr grinned behind them, and Takai just ignored them.

* * *

Luffy and the others finally made it to the Thousand Sunny. 

"Let's hurry up and get out of here!" Zoro shouted as they climbed onboard.

"What about the Log Pose?" Franky said as he handed Nami to Robin.

"I read that the island that the Log Pose resets on is the tenth island in this chain."

Robin said as she walked Nami toward the dining room.

"Luffy! We'd better set sail!" Sanji yelled over to his captain.

"I'll do that, you guys try and help your friend."

Roland said as Luffy looked at him.

"It's cost another 500 though. Brings your total to 10 Million and 5 Hundred Berries."

Roland added as Sanji, Zoro, Franky, and Luffy all ran past him into the dining room.

Roland's vein twitched as he muttered.

"Did they hear a word I just said?"

Roland then shrugged and started to bring to the ship to the open water.

* * *

In the dining room, everyone was trying to get Nami to remember something so they could try and bring back her memories. 

"How about tangerines?" Zoro asked Nami.

"I don't like tangerines though."

She replied as everyone shook their heads.

"Me?" Sanji asked grinning.

Before Nami could answer, Zoro cut in.

"No, it couldn't be you, Ero-cook."

Sanji glared at Zoro but tried to remain calm in front of Nami.

"How about your maps, Navigator-san?" Robin asked her, while holding up a map Nami made.

"No, sorry. I can't read maps." Nami replied again.

Everyone continued to try to remind her of things she knew, but she didn't remember anything.

Luffy was the only one who was quiet.

Sanji looked over at Luffy, and called over.

"Oi Luffy! You try something."

Luffy looked up and nodded.

Nami watched as Luffy walked closer and took off the bracelet he was wearing.

He reached over to Nami's wrist and placed it on her wrist.

"I ate one of your tangerines." Luffy said smiling.

Nami was silent for a while as everyone stared at her.

Luffy tilted his head to the side in confusion, until the iron fist of anger, smashed into Luffy head as Nami glared at Luffy.

"You WHAT!?" she shouted as she grabbed Luffy's collar and started punching him in the face continuously.

Franky cheered happily, Zoro laughed, Sanji's eyes became hearts, and Robin smiled.

"Nami's back!"

they all shouted except for Luffy of course who was on the ground with a bruised face.

Luffy managed a smile before collapsing onto the deck again.

* * *

Nami ran to her room to change, and a few minutes later, she was being introduced to Roland by Roland. 

While they talked, Sanji was secretly watching them.

"Nami better not do anything weird." He muttered quietly.

A fist slammed into his head as Zoro stood behind him.

"Only you would do something like that." Zoro said smirking.

Sanji's rage broke out as their usual fight began.

Luffy was watching the ocean from the figurehead as Robin was lying down on a chair and reading.

Franky was watching Zoro and Sanji's fight.

"WHAT!?" shouted Nami, and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"I already said it."

"You. Owe. Me. 10 Million. And. 5 Hundred. Berries." Roland said slowly at the stunned Nami.

"How'd your price go from 500 to 10 Million and 5 hundred?!" she shouted toward Roland.

"My info is the best, that's why." Roland said bluntly as Nami struggled to try and lower the price.

They finally decided on only 5 Thousand Berries, which caused Sanji to get furious at Roland who had made that offer.

"Why didn't you give us that deal?" Sanji shouted angrily.

Roland looked calmly at Sanji and stated.

"You never asked."

Nami walked away from the two as Sanji started try to hit Roland in anger.

Nami walked toward her room, and as she raised her hand to open her door, she finally noticed the tangerine design bracelet still on her wrist.

She stared at it, and then turned around to look at Luffy.

Nami turned back to the door, opened it, and walked into her room.

* * *

Back in Ramadorr, Morris was running toward the dock to catch Luffy until he saw Rune. 

"You!" Morris shouted as he ran faster.

Rune looked over from what he was doing and grinned.

"Oh, it's just you." He said calmly.

Morris stopped in front of Rune and glared at the young pirate.

"Where is she?" Morris asked angrily.

"She? Who's She?" Rune asked tilting his head mockingly.

Morris gritted his teeth and stomped on the ground.

"Don't play games with me, brat! Where is Raymond's wife?" Morris nearly shouted.

"I don't remember them ever getting married though." Rune said as he tilted his head again as if trying to think.

Morris's face turned livid as he began to hit Rune.

"Stop playing with me!" he bellowed as his punch hit the place where Rune had been sitting.

Morris felt a light tap on the top of his head as he glanced up, he saw Rune standing on him.

"Too slow." Rune said as he then jumped off and onto a building.

"Why you little brat! Tell me!" Morris bellowed again.

Rune stared at Morris coldly and said.

"Why don't you use your own head?"

Rune then disappeared as he jumped from building to building, and away from Morris.

Morris turned to one of the soldiers nearby.

"Get the ships ready now!" he shouted as they saluted and ran away to get the ships.

"I'll get you Straw Hat!" Morris shouted into the sky.

"It's seems you'll be needing my help again, Morris."

A voice said from behind the enraged man. Morris looked around and saw Bell standing there.

"Ah, Bell! Great timing, yes I need some help. I need that girl back, and the Straw Hats gone!" he said to Bell who smiled.

"Okay, just have the money I want, and I'll get them." Bell said as she smiled wickedly.

Morris grinned back and started to run to the dock with Bell behind him.

* * *

Rune had reached the dock, and as he landed on the ground, Zephyr ran out from the city muttering. 

"Straight, straight, just go straight." Rune looked over and said.

"Hi."

Zephyr looked over to his captain as they nodded and jumped onto the biggest ship at the docks.

Rune's flag blew in the breeze, as the captain landed on the deck.

The six people onboard looked over at Rune and Zephyr.

Rune grinned widely. "Let's get out of here."

He said and they all got to work.

"To the next island!" he shouted into the sky.

* * *

Nami walked onto the deck to see everyone gathering around for lunch. 

She smiled and walked down to her seat.

"It's a good thing I restocked the food."

Sanji muttered as he and everyone else stared at Luffy.

Luffy suddenly started choking on a bone he had swallowed by mistake.

Zoro smacked him on the back, causing him to spit it out.

"Thanks." Luffy said weakly.

"We can't have you dying from a little bone, right?"

Zoro said as he began to chew on a bone in his hand.

"Look who's talking." Sanji said.

Zoro stopped chewing the bone and threw it at Sanji who dodged and then they started their fight again.

Luffy took that moment to steal some of Sanji's food and Nami went back to her job by punching Zoro and Sanji to stop them.

Robin finished her food first and went to go read her book again.

Franky was sent to the crow's nest to look for the next island, as Roland leaned against the mast and fell asleep.

Nami looked over at the sleeping Roland and sighed.

"Honestly, he's the one who brought them here?"

Luffy walked over to Nami and asked her his usual question.

"When's the next island?" Nami grimaced and looked at Luffy who tilted his head in confusion.

"Tomorrow." Roland said.

"I guess you didn't fall asleep." Nami said bitterly.

Roland heard the bitterness, and smiled.

"It's hard to sleep on this ship anyway."

He said pointing to Zoro and Sanji who were once again fighting.

Nami sighed and Luffy laughed. "The next island is a very harsh island though. Hardly any people." Roland said.

Nami and Luffy looked at him with confusion.

"How harsh?" Nami asked worrying.

"It's called Vale, the Island of Ice." Roland said as he returned to his sleep.

Luffy grinned his trademark grin and shouted, which woke up Roland again bitterly.

"Yosh! To Vale!" Roland stood up and started to beat Luffy up with Luffy's own body, as Nami laughed at them.

Luffy grinned at the sight of Nami's smile.

Of course, after that, Luffy was being flung around by his legs and arms.

After Roland went back to sleep, Luffy stood up and rubbed his arms in pain.

He then looked over at Nami who was watching the sea.

"Hey Nami." Luffy said to the navigator.

"What is it Luffy?" Nami asked turning around to look at him.

Luffy grinned and said.

"Welcome back."

* * *

**:) There's Chapter 11**

**Now only two more people to get before they can leave...**

**Here's the next Origin of Names:**

**Name: Vale and Ramadorr.**

**Ramadorr is just a random name like usual**

**Vale comes from the Golden Sun series.**

**Simple.**

**Gotta go now! See ya next chapter! Ja ne!**

**Next Chapter: Vale, The Ice Island**


	12. Vale, The Island Of Ice

**CHAPTER 12- Vale, the Ice Island  
Chapter's Quote: "Sometimes the oldest enemies can come back to haunt you."**

* * *

Everyone was sitting down for dinner as Sanji brought out more food. Luffy's mouth watered until Sanji kicked him in self-defense.

"Luffy, don't try and eat it before it's even on the table!" Sanji snapped.

"Okay." Luffy said sadly, but his sadness was quickly gone as he saw Nami walk over to the table.

She sat next to Robin, and started to eat as Luffy finally realized that there was food on the table and started eating.

Luffy only glanced up once, and that was when he noticed Nami wearing the bracelet.

Luffy secretly smiled and went back to eating.

_"She's still wearing it." _Luffy thought happily to himself.

_"It's a very nice bracelet you gave her." _Said another voice in Luffy's head.

Luffy looked around and then the voice said. _"Stop looking around, you're making yourself noticed." _

Luffy stopped looking around and went back to eating. _"Who are you?" _Luffy thought, trying to see if he could talk back to the voice.

_"It's me, Roland. Cool ability, right? I can talk to people in their minds." _Roland's voice said inside Luffy's head.

_"Suge!" _Luffy thought happily.

_"Anyway, it's a very nice bracelet." _Roland's voice said.

Luffy smiled as he replied. _"Yeah I know!" _

From where he sat, Roland smiled a little as he bit a piece of meat.

_"Heh, you like her." _Roland's voice said.

Luffy blushed but quickly ate some meat so nobody would notice. _"Why'd you say that?!" _

_"Heh, I can see your mind, idiot. Nothing is secret from me. Your fight with Crocodile, Arlong, some guy named Enel, and I can also see all of your adventures." _

_"They all had it coming. They tried to hurt my nakama." _

_"I see, so you beat Arlong cause he hurt Nami, you defeated Crocodile to save Vivi, and you beat Enel to save Nami. Sounds to me like you save Nami the most, which means you like her." _Roland's voice said with what seemed to be a smirk.

Luffy blushed more and tried his best to hide it before mentally shouting at Roland.

_"I do not!" _

Roland smiled as he replied.

_"If you deny it, that means it's true. Why don't you try talking to her?" _

Luffy had to shove a ton of food into his face to stop him from turning red.

_"I-I can't!" _

Roland started playing his fork at the other side of the table and smiled.

_"It's either you try to talk to her, or I will make you. You know I can." _Roland thought happily.

Luffy shuddered at that very true statement. _"A-Alright…" _

Luffy thought, which made Roland smile.

_"Good. Wait until after dinner and when everyone goes to bed." _

Luffy nodded slightly and went back to eating.

* * *

That night, everyone was heading for their rooms except for Nami who had to finish setting their course.

Luffy had almost made it to his room before his hand slapped him.

"I thought you said you'd talk to her." Roland said crossing his arms.

Luffy gave a lop-sided grin and scratched his head. "I guess I forgot." Roland sighed and forced Luffy toward Nami.

"Hurry it up." Roland said as he climbed into the crow's nest for his shift.

Luffy watched him, sighed, and then slowly made his way to Nami. Luffy gulped as he stopped behind Nami.

Nami looked at him and said calmly. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Luffy grinned a little and replied. "I wanted to talk to you."

Nami just looked at Luffy and then after a while, she pointed to the part of railing next to her.

Luffy walked over and leaned on the railing as Nami asked. "What is it?"

Luffy looked up at the stars and shrugged. "I just wanted to talk."

Nami stretched his cheek and snapped it back. "Ow! What was that for?" Luffy said rubbing his cheek.

"You're being stupid again." Nami said as she continued to look out at the sea.

Luffy stopped rubbing his cheek and then stared at Nami. Nami felt his gaze and asked. "Why are you looking at me?"

Luffy jolted back into reality and quickly looked away. Nami saw Luffy jolt and gave a small smile.

"So, do you remember anything from after you were kidnapped?"

"I only remember everything after I woke up. I hated that feeling, being able to see what was going on but not being able to do anything. I felt strange."

Luffy looked down into the water and muttered. "Me too."

Nami looked over and nodded. "That's right, the same thing happened to you, sort of." Nami said and Luffy looked at her again before quickly looking away.

Luffy nodded as Nami smiled and looked out toward the moon. Nami sighed and then shivered.

"I guess I'll head to bed now."

"Hey Nami?"

Nami looked back at her captain and asked. "What?"

Luffy paused for a moment before shaking his head. "Never mind."

Nami shrugged and said. "Good Night."

As Nami opened her door and closed it behind her, Luffy sighed and looked over to the moon.

"I couldn't say it."

Above him, Roland had his feet on the edge of the crow's nest as he smiled.

During their conversation, Roland had gone inside each of their minds to see something.

He grinned as if he had found what he was looking for.

"On the next island, Luffy and Nami's little adventure will get interesting. I wonder if he can say it soon."

Roland said as he closed his eyes.

"Still… that dream Luffy had that he asked me about… I wonder what it meant?" Roland added before closing his eyes and then muttered under his breath. "Oneechan better not mess too much with him."

* * *

The sun had peaked out from the horizon, only to be swallowed by the clouds. Luffy rolled off his hammock and smashed into the floor headfirst.

"Ow, that hurt." He said as he sat up.

"I guess everyone else would still be asleep." Luffy added, as he didn't hear any movement anywhere above him or near his room.

He just shrugged and went back to sleep. Over in her room, Nami was awake at her desk as she worked on a map.

A soft knock on her door made her look up. "Come on in." she said as she went back to working.

The door opened and in stepped Robin.

"Good morning, Navigator-san."

"Morning, Robin. Why aren't you out on deck?" Nami asked because Robin had always been one of the first up.

"I think it would be safer to stay inside until noon." Robin said mysteriously.

"Why would that be?" Nami asked confused.

"It seems Spy-san isn't a morning person." Robin said as she sat down and pulled out a book and began to read.

Nami looked at her completed map, stood up and walked toward the door.

"It can't be that bad, right?" Nami asked as she opened the door and walked outside.

Robin quietly started to count. "1…2…3…" she counted quietly until Nami ran back into the room.

"I see what you mean." Nami said scared of what she had witnessed.

Robin just smiled and returned to her book. Nami looked over and began working on a different map.

* * *

Outside on deck, Sanji was hiding in the kitchen, where he could wait until noon came.

Zoro was in the crow's nest with Franky as they tried to stay quiet.

On deck, Roland was standing in the center and looking around. While Luffy was still in his room, asleep.

Roland walked over to the mast and placed a hand on it. Roland frowned and then Zoro and Franky fell out of the crow's nest.

"Found you." Roland said as he demonically glared at the two of them.

Zoro and Franky ran toward the kitchen and opened the door, and threw Sanji out, and quickly closed the door.

Sanji hit the deck and cursed quietly. Sanji then froze as he felt the piercing glare from above.

"Found you too." Roland said demonically as Sanji gulped and tried to get away, but to no avail.

Sanji screams of pain awoke Luffy from his sleep. Luffy rolled over and climbed out of his hammock and onto the deck. Luffy's back tingled as the icy aura hit him.

Sanji was being spun around in a circle as Roland glared down at him.

The kitchen door creaked and Luffy looked over through the little window to see Franky sitting in front of it. Luffy grinned and knocked on the window, which caused Franky to cry in despair.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Oi Franky! Its just Luffy." Zoro said from where he was leaning against the wall.

Franky moved over and Luffy crept in. Franky then slammed the door shut and sighed.

"Rolex is swirling Sanji outside. It looks like fun!" Luffy said grinning.

"It's Roland, Luffy." Zoro said to his ignorant captain.

"Oh yeah." Luffy said as he hit his open palm with his fist. "I forgot again." Luffy added plainly.

"Only you could forget something like that!" Franky and Zoro shouted.

Franky sighed and looked at the clock and smiled. "It's one minute till noon!" he shouted happily as he opened the door and suddenly froze at the deck.

Zoro and Luffy walked out to see Sanji spinning around at top speed while Roland was snoring.

"He fell asleep, but is still mentally torturing Sanji." Franky said in disbelief.

Nami opened her door and grimaced at Sanji and Roland. "Idiots." She muttered as she glanced over to Luffy, Franky, and Zoro. "Even more idiots." Nami added through gritted teeth.

Nami then walked over and expertly stopped Sanji by landing a kick to his head, causing him to be flung and get hit into the railing.

Sanji's eyes were spinning as he weakly stammered. "Thanks… Nami-san…"

"Ha! Now his eyes match his eyebrows!" Zoro called out laughing. Franky stared in terror at Nami, then Sanji, and then the sleeping Roland. Luffy was staring off into the horizon as eveyone exchanged stares.

Nami was the first to look over at Luffy and asked him. "What is it, Luffy?"

Zoro stopped laughing and looked over at Luffy, as did Franky. Luffy's grin widened to it's fullest.

"Island!" he shouted into the air. Roland woke up and glared at the others.

"Who woke me up?"

* * *

After several painful minutes of torture, Luffy had finally been let go from Roland's grasp by Nami.

They neared the island and they all, except for the knocked out Sanji and Luffy, gasped in amazement.

The entire island was covered in snow. "It looks just like Drum Kingdom!" Nami said amazed.

"I guess so, there's a place where you can dock over there." Roland said as he pointed toward one of the cliffs.

"Okay." Nami said as she steered the ship toward the island.

Suddenly, it started to snow, and as the snow fell on the pirates, a few snowflakes gently hit Luffy and Sanji on the face, causing them to wake up.

Sanji groaned as he sat up, and Luffy noticed the island and started to get his "Adventure" look in his eyes.

Roland looked over at Sanji and said plainly. "It's about time you woke up."

Sanji glared at Roland and shouted. "You're the one who knocked me out!"

Roland turned around and walked away from the yelling Sanji. Robin exited her room and looked at the island.

"That island seems cold." Franky said bluntly. Nami's face lit up as she over heard him.

"That's right! We'll need coats!" Nami said as she ran into her room to get one for her and Robin.

Sanji went to get his, Franky said he didn't have one yet; Zoro just yawned and said it was better for his training if he didn't have one.

Luffy went and grabbed one from his room as Nami exited her room with her new coat on.

Sanji walked out wearing his black coat as his eyes turned to hearts at the sight of Nami's scarlet and fuchsia coat.

"Nami-san!"

Nami turned to face him as he ran over. "You look beautiful!" Sanji called out again.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun." Nami said smiling, which sent Sanji's heart to Heaven with happiness.

Luffy bursted out of his room wearing Nami's old coat she had worn at Drum Island.

Nami looked over and yelled at Luffy. "Where did you find that, and how come it's all fixed!?" Nami the punched Luffy in the face and sent him into the deck

"Ow, I had kept it and after Franky came onboard, I asked him if he could fix it. He did a very good job too."

Franky muttered from behind Nami. "I can't even sew that good, I'm only good with wood and steel."

Nami punched Luffy on the top of his head and calmly said. "Okay, I'll let you wear it again, but it'll cost you."

Luffy looked at Nami and grinned. "Okay." Luffy said as he stood up, put his hat on his head and shouted into the air.

"Let's go!"

Everyone else cheered except for Robin who was staring at the island. Roland looked over and asked.

"What is it?" Robin looked at him and then pointed at something.

Everyone looked over and gasped except for Roland at what Robin was pointing to.

Sitting in a tree, was a small reindeer wearing a hat. Luffy shouted happily as he saw the creature.

"Chopper!?"

* * *

**Bwahahaha! Chopper was found! Okay, I hope you people know just how deadly non-morning people are. **

**For those who have read Ouran High, you can probably relate Roland's attitude in the morning, with Hunny's.**

**There is no Origin of Names this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll see you all next chapter then! Ja ne! **


	13. Sledding Into Trouble

**CHAPTER 13- Sledding To Trouble  
Chapter's Quote: "This is a quote."  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Also, this takes place after Thriller Bark, but since I don't know if Brook joins them or not, he won't be here. Zoro's new katana and mention of Moria will be though.**

* * *

The entire crew ran over to the tree and Luffy called up to the reindeer.

"Chopper!" Luffy grinned until Chopper seemed to hiss like a racoon and climb further up the tree.

Franky tilted his head in confusion and asked. "Why is he acting like a raccoon?"

Robin looked back at the Cyborg thought out loud. "Maybe the one who kidnapped us didn't know what he was."

Everyone stared in disbelief at Robin but quickly nodded as they saw Chopper hissing at them again.

"Chopper! You're a reindeer!" Luffy called up to Chopper.

Chopper just hissed again and made his way down the tree and started to get away from the pirates.

Luffy was about to grab Chopper when Roland put his hand out in front of Luffy.

"Let me." Roland said as he looked at the reindeer.

Roland closed his eyes and muttered. "Omoi Break."

Chopper instantly froze and stood up on his hind legs. He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Why do I feel like a racoon?" he muttered out loud.

"Chopper!" Nami said happily. Chopper turned around and waved at everyone.

Everyone but Zoro, and Roland walked over to greet their doctor. Zoro was staring at Roland seriously.

"What did you do?" Roland glanced over and said plainly.

"I put his mind back together. This ability would be useful against Bell's if the person hasn't been away from long, or…" he paused as he glanced at Chopper. Zoro perked up a little as he listened. "Isn't human." Roland muttered quietly.

Zoro grinned and then walked over to Chopper to greet him. "Alright! Three down, and only Usopp is left!" Luffy shouted happily. Chopper's eyes grew wide and shouted.

"What!? Usopp's been kidnapped?!"

Zoro bonked Chopper on the head and said. "So were you, Nami, and Robin."

Chopper grinned embarrassed at what he had said. "Oh yeah." Chopper added with a little giggle.

A voice suddenly spoke from behind them. "Welcome to Vale."

Everyone turned to face the person who was talking to them.

"Hi, I thought Rolex said that there wasn't anybody here." Luffy said confused.

"MY NAME'S ROLAND!" Roland shouted at Luffy's face and mind. Luffy winced in pain and covered his ears.

"Gomen, gomen." Luffy said with a lop sided grin.

"You'd better be!" Roland said angrily.

"Um, excuse me." The person said again. Everyone went back to looked at the person. The person was wearing a strange mask to cover his face, when he saw everyone staring at him he quickly said.

"It's so my face doesn't get hurt by the cold air. Anyway, welcome to Vale. Its population is 2 people."

"Only 2 people?" Robin asked curiously. The person nodded and then said. "My name is Regogry, I know it's a strange name but please don't laugh." The person said at the snickering Zoro.

Zoro quickly stopped, and the person continued. "Me and the other person here who is called Borui please don't laugh." Regogry said to Zoro again. "Anyway, would you like to join a fun ride?" Regogry said ignoring Zoro.

"What kind of ride?" Luffy asked happily. "It's called sledding. You take on of our sleds, take the path over there, and climb to the top of the mountain and ride the sled down again." Regogry said pointing at a nearby mountain.

"It doesn't look like we could run into trouble on the way there." Sanji said with a blow of smoke.

Nami nodded and then asked. "How much?" Regogry chuckled a little and said. "For our first customers, it's free."

Everyone looked surprisingly at Regogry. "We're your first customers?" Franky asked surprised.

Regogry nodded and Zoro snorted. "I bet it's a trap." Zoro said staring at Regogry.

"No, it's just that thanks to that money loving man Morris, we don't get any business around here." Regogry said sadly.

Luffy continued to look at the mountain and grinned. "Where are those sled things?" he asked happily.

* * *

Regogry showed them to the sleds and also showed them to the top of the mountain.

Zoro, Robin, and Franky declined to going down or up the mountain, so they stayed in the house nearby where the person named Borui was inside.

Zoro had said he was going back to the ship to train, and so Robin and Franky were left alone with Borui.

On the mountain, Regogry showed them the place to ride down. "You just slide down this side and you'll be fine." Regogry said as he walked back down the mountain.

Roland looked at the 3 sleds each in Sanji, Chopper, and Luffy's hand. "I guess one of us will go solo." Roland said as he made Sanji hand over his sled.

Sanji snarled at Roland but then quickly turned toward Nami. "Nami-san! How about we go down together?" Sanji asked happily.

"No thanks." Nami said bluntly.

Sanji started to mope nearby while moving his finger around in a circle in the snow. Roland placed his sled on the snow and jumped onto it. "See ya at the bottom." He said as he placed his hands in his pockets and started to slide down the mountain while standing up. Luffy and Chopper watched in amazement as Roland did a jump off a snow bank and didn't remove his hands from his pockets as he did a flip and landed out of sight. Chopper and Luffy's eyes were sparkling as Nami muttered.

"Show off." Chopper then looked at his sled and placed it on the snow like Roland did.

Luffy looked over and copied him. Luffy then straightened up and turned to Nami. "How do you ride this?"

Nami smacked her forehead and walked over to Luffy. "Sit down." She said and Luffy sat.

Nami then crouched down and gave him the place where his hands went on the sled. Nami then pointed to the bottom of the mountain and Luffy grinned. "Do you understand that Luffy?"

Luffy tilted his head and then said. "I still don't know how to ride down." Luffy pouted and Nami groaned.

Nami gave Luffy a small push which caused his sled to lean over and slowly begin to move down the mountain.

Suddenly, Nami grimaced as she noticed that she was also moving with the sled. Luffy and Nami suddenly rode down the mountain while Nami thought angrily at herself.

_"I forgot to get off before pushing Luffy!" _Nami let out a scream and clung to Luffy who looked over and asked stupidly.

"Nami, you wanted to ride with me?" Nami glared at Luffy but didn't get a chance to hit him before they suddenly turned and smacked into a snow bank.

Sanji shouted from above. "Nami-san! Are you okay!?" Nami then yelled back at Sanji. "Shut up or… AHHH!"

It was too late. Sanji and Nami had caused an avalanche. Nami screamed as Luffy looked at the avalanche and said.

"What's wrong?" Nami glared at Luffy again and this time pounded him into the snow before getting swallowed by the snow.

"NAMI-SAN!!"

"Luffy!" Chopper shouted as the avalanche rolled down the mountain. The rumbling stopped after a while, and Sanji and Chopper ran down the mountain to find Nami and Luffy.

"Nami-san?"

"Luffy!" Chopper shouted trying to pick up their scent.

"Can't you smell them, Chopper?" Sanji asked the scared reindeer.

"I'm trying, but I can't smell…wait!" Chopper shouted as he ran further down the mountain. "Sanji, hurry!"

Chopper called back up at Sanji who ran down after Chopper.

"Did you find them?" Sanji asked as he caught up with Chopper. Chopper turned sadly toward Sanji and held up Luffy's straw hat.

"I found Luffy's hat, but no Luffy or Nami." Chopper said trying not to cry.

Sanji looked around frantically until somebody called over to them. "YOU IDIOT COOK!"

Sanji froze as he heard the anger in the voice. Chopper turned around to see Roland nearby. "You almost killed me!" Roland shouted at Sanji and started mentally torturing Sanji again as Chopper stared in horror and muttered. "He's worse than Nami."

Roland stopped torturing Sanji when he saw Luffy's hat. "Hat, but no Luffy?" he asked Chopper.

Chopper nodded sadly and Roland sighed. "I'll tell the others, and you two keep on looking." Roland said as he started to walk back toward where Franky and Robin were.

"Oh yeah, and Sanji." Roland said turning his head to look at Sanji. "No yelling or else." He added with a demonic glare.

Chopper shivered and nodded slightly. "He's a lot worse than Nami." Chopper muttered quietly.

Sanji nodded and Roland went back to walking toward the house. Sanji turned to Chopper and said.

"We had better find them." Chopper nodded quickly and started sniffing for Luffy or Nami's scent.

* * *

_-Off In Some Random Direction-_

"Drat, I'm lost." Zoro said crossing his arms.

Zoro randomly pointed in a direction and began walking that way. Behind him, a large figure appeared and started to cackle softly.

* * *

_-Back at the Lodge-_

Robin looked up as Roland walked through the door. "Where's everyone else?" Franky asked.

Roland sighed and stated. "Sanji caused an avalanche and Luffy and Nami are both missing. Him and Chopper are currently looking for them."

Robin closed her book and stood up. "I have a feeling Swordsman-kun is lost too." Robin said with a smile.

"Probably." Franky replied standing up and walking toward the door. "I'll go to the ship, Robin, you and Roland go help Sanji and Chopper." Franky said as he left.

Roland sighed and walked outside. "Might as well."

Roland said and turned to face Robin. Robin nodded and exited too, and closed the door.

* * *

_-Somewhere on the mountain-_

Nami slowly opened her eyes and tried to look around. She suddenly sat up and looked around frantically.

"Where am I?!"

"Oh, you're awake Nami."

Nami looked over into the grinning face of her captain.

"I guess…wait a second, where are we?" Luffy shrugged and Nami groaned.

"Great, I'm lost with Luffy." She muttered. Luffy tilted his head and Nami stood up. "I guess we should try and find the others." Nami said as she started to walk toward the entrance of the cave they were in.

Luffy shook his head, and Nami stared at him surprised. "Why not?" Nami asked confused.

Luffy simply pointed outside the cave. Nami followed his gaze and grimaced. It was a blizzard. "Great, now I'm stuck with Luffy, no fire, no food, no chance of finding the others, and no way of getting warmth."

Nami groaned as she held her head in her hands and sat back down. Luffy moved over until he was next to Nami and looked over at her. Nami was holding her legs to her body as she caught Luffy looking at her.

"What?"

Luffy just continued to look at Nami until he asked. "Are you cold?" Nami stared at Luffy and sighed.

"Of course I am, but I'm also tired." She said as Luffy tilted his head.

"Then why don't you sleep?" he asked the grimacing navigator.

"Cause I don't want to die from the cold." Nami pointed out bluntly. Luffy just stared at Nami until she looked back at the ground.

"It's probably late." She muttered and Luffy nodded, not taking his eyes off Nami. Nami sighed again, and suddenly felt something was placed around her.

She looked up to see Luffy placing his coat on Nami's shoulders and then he grinned.

"Better?" Luffy asked Nami who started to blush slightly. "Yes… but, what about you?" Nami asked quietly.

Luffy suddenly gasped as he said. "That's right! What am I going to do?" Nami silently groaned again at her captain.

Luffy gave a lop sided grin and Nami couldn't help smiling a little. Nami suddenly did what she never thought of doing.

She wrapped her arm around Luffy who looked at her startled. Nami then moved closer until her head resting on his chest. "Nami?" Luffy asked quietly. Nami looked up and grinned.

"Better?"

Luffy smiled and whispered happily. "Yep." Nami smiled back and soon, she fell asleep holding onto Luffy.

Luffy continued to stare at Nami's sleeping face, and then he moved some of her hair out of her eyes and ran his hand through the orange hair while smiling.

_"I guess this will do." _Luffy thought happily as he put his arm around Nami to keep her warm.

_"__Yeah, this will do." _

Luffy smiled as he too fell asleep.

* * *

_-At the Lodge-_

Sanji was pacing back and forth as he quietly was muttering what could be happening to Nami right now.

Robin was reading her book, as Chopper and Franky watched Sanji. Roland was sitting against the wall with his eyes closed.

Roland suddenly smiled which caught Robin's eye. "Why are you smiling, Spy-san?" she asked with a small smile.

Roland opened his eyes and grinned. "I was just thinking about something." He said and Robin smiled and returned to her book. Roland smiled again and then thought to himself.

_"Good going, Luffy. Try and keep that going for a little bit longer, and I'll try to stall these people longer." _

Roland's face suddenly grew serious which caused everyone to look at him as he stood up. "What's wrong?" Chopper asked curiously.

Roland walked toward the door and said back at them. "Somebody is out there, and it isn't Zoro." Roland said as he glanced at Franky who was about to say that it was probably Zoro.

"Although, this one knows you all." Roland added as he walked outside and everyone looked at each other as they walked into the cold night.

"Hello again, Straw Hatsss." A cold voice hissed from in front of them.

Out of the shadows came Regogry followed by a giant figure. Roland looked at the others and asked them.

"If you spell Regogry differently, what do you get?"

Chopper instantly gasped. "Gregory." He said quietly.

The masked person removed their mask and grinned. In the moonlight, Gregory's face was shown. "Hello again." Gregory said quietly.

"Then that thing behind him is?" Sanji started to ask until Robin cut in.

"Rubio."

The figure jumped into the moonlight also and its scaly body gleamed brightly as he hissed happily at them.

"Miss me?"

* * *

**BAM! Take that! Rubio's back, I got to make a LuNa moment again and everyone is happy!**

**Zoro: Not me.**

**You're never happy though.**

**Anyway, see ya next chapter! Unless Zoro cuts me apart right now...**

**Origin Of Names:**

**Rubio and Gregory**

**Rubio is Spanish for Blonde, and Rubio is... can't tell cause of the hat, but he's blonde.**

**Gregory I got from a book.**


	14. Bonus Story: Day Off

**Bonus Story: Takai's Field Day  
Author's Note: This is not a chapter. This is just a random thing that happened after Call's Cell with Takai.**

* * *

Takai opened his eyes and stared upward at the passing clouds as he lay on the figurehead.

"Great… another cheerful day with…" Takai paused as he heard everyone else start fighting for breakfast. "Them." Takai finished bitterly as he sat up and looked over at the rest of the crew.

Zephyr and Lock were fighting over food as usual, Rune was calmly stealing Zephyr's food while they fought, Grandes was, besides Dylan, Gladstone, and himself, one of the only sane people on board.

"I need a break." Takai muttered as he looked around the ocean until someone said behind him.

"You wanna break?" Takai jolted as he turned his head and glared at Marisa as she smiled at him.

"What's it to you!?"

"There's an island over there." Marisa said pointing toward a large island nearby.

"When did we get here?"

"Three minutes ago."

Takai's vein pulsed lightly as he stood up and disappeared and landed on the beach and muttered to himself.

"Finally…" Takai walked into the woods surrounding the island, and after a few minutes, was completely lost.

"That can't be. Turn right at the tree with three branches, right?" Takai said as he looked around and grimaced as he saw that all the trees had three branches.

"Yep, I'm lost." Takai sighed and then looked around at the quiet woods.

"At least it's… quiet…" Takai muttered until the woods suddenly grew loud as the animals woke up, and Takai put his fingers in his ears to block out the noise.

"Damn animals…" Takai muttered as he vein twitched furiously.

A monkey then swung down from a tree and hit Takai in the head with a coconut.

Takai rubbed his head as he looked around for the monkey.

"There you are!" Takai shouted as he spotted the monkey, but then paused as he noticed the monkeys surrounding him, all of which were holding coconuts.

"If you even think of…" Takai started to say until every monkey swung down and hit Takai with the coconuts.

Takai swerved around as he dodged few coconuts, but was hit mostly in the head by them.

The coconuts stopped, and Takai looked around to see that the monkeys were holding fruit. "You'd better not…" Takai started to say again, but was interrupted when the monkeys started throwing the fruit at him.

The fruit hit Takai all over, and Takai's vein was about to break from anger.

Finally, Takai snapped.

"THAT'S FREAKING IT! DIE DAMN MONKEYS!" Takai shouted and the island was suddenly eveloped in shadows and it imploded.

Takai panted as he held onto a tree as he floated on the ocean. "Bad idea…" Takai muttered as the others found him and sailed toward him.

Takai grumbled bitterly as he climbed on board, and then was hit in the back of the head with a coconut.

Takai glared around at the water where a monkey was floating as it glared back at him.

Suddenly, all of the monkeys surfaced and glared at him. Grandes looked over at the monkeys and said.

"I think they hate you, Takai."

"You did just blow up our vacation, and their island." Lock added angrily as she smiled at Takai sweetly with her vein pulsing.

Takai grimaced as the monkey revealed more coconuts, and was hit in the head over and over again until Takai snapped again and started throwing the coconuts back at the monkeys.

Marisa joined in for a random reason, and the monkeys started to get angry.

Even though Marisa joined in, the monkeys only hit Takai. After a while, Marisa quit from boredom, and Takai continued to fight the monkeys.

"I thought Takai wanted a break?" Rune asked as he chewed on an apple.

"I guess not." Marisa said as she took a piece of fruit and bit into it.

Everyone watched as Takai and the monkeys continued to fight until Grandes stepped in and calmly, but powerfully, pushed the monkeys toward another island nearby with the water. "There." Grandes said calmly and went back to eating.

Takai panted as he tossed the last coconut into the water, turned around and muttered.

"Good…" The coconut Takai tossed suddenly hit him in the back of the head, and Takai looked around to see one last monkey swimming away.

"I hate monkeys…" Takai muttered grimly as Marisa added cheerfully. "And coconuts."

Takai didn't even feel like glaring at Marisa as he sighed and went back to the figurehead and fell asleep.

"Poor Takai." Lock muttered as she watched Rune eat.

"He'll be fine." Grandes said as he looked over and then perked up. "Oh yeah, I forgot that… I put the cocnuts from the water onto the figurehead…" Grandes said slowly as everyone heard Takai's swearing coming from the water.

"GRANDES!!!" Takai shouted angrily as Zephyr sighed and pulled Takai out of the water with ease.

Takai glared at Grandes, and then started to pant as he muttered.

"I hate mornings…"

"It's afternoon though!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Takai shouted back at Marisa and then climbed onto the figurehead again and kicked the rest of the coconuts into the water and lay down to fall asleep.

That was Takai's only day off, and it was the island that everyone keeps on reminding Takai about with a joke.

The monkey was a civilian of the island, and they did offer him an apple… only it was thrown into his face.

* * *

**That's one of the memories I wanted to share with you guys who read this story!**

**Takai: ...**

**Um... okay... I'll be going now... Ja ne!**

**Takai: Kumori...**

**O.O NO!!!**

**-Boom-**

**Okay... I'm okay... Ja ne...**


	15. Cancer's Comeback

**CHAPTER 14- Cancer's Comeback  
Chapter's Quote: "This one goes around for a while."

* * *

**

Rubio hissed happily as everyone prepared for a battle. Gregory stepped forward and fell to all fours and transformed into his Demon Form.

Everyone gasped at Gregory, who smacked his claw into the snow near them.

Roland was the only one staying calm as he looked at Rubio. "Quite an ugly costume you're wearing." Roland said grinning.

"You don't look familiar, so I guess I'll kill you first and then that little girl!" Rubio hissed happily again. "There's no thunderclouds around here, so I can't be thrown off guard!" Rubio added with a laugh.

Roland smirked at the giant lizard and started to chuckle. "I don't think thunder will be needed to fry your big scaly pathetic excuse for a face." Roland said grinning evilly.

Rubio stared at Roland in surprise and then laughed. "You, beat me? That's a laugh!" Rubio shouted into the air.

Roland then turned his head to face Franky. "Oi, how long till midnight?" Franky looked at the clock and then back at Roland. "2 minutes."

Roland smirked and then said. "So I have 2 minutes of playing with you I guess." Roland said toward Rubio.

Rubio growled angrily and lunged at Roland. "Don't you dare make fun of me!" Rubio yelled as he slashed at Roland who dodged it with ease by making the claw miss him.

Rubio growled again, and Roland smiled. Gregory prepared to pounce toward the others until Sanji's foot came out of nowhere and smashed him in the face.

"Don't you dare try and hurt Robin-chan!" Sanji shouted angrily.

Gregory glared at the cook and sent a claw toward the mid air target that was Sanji. Sanji flinched as the claw neared him.

"108…Pound Cannon!" a voice shouted as a shockwave hit Gregory's claw away from Sanji.

Sanji looked over to where Zoro was standing with his katanas out. "It's about time you made it back!" Sanji yelled angrily at Zoro. "Zip it." Zoro said to Sanji before facing Gregory. "Oi, ugly face!" Zoro shouted toward the demon.

Gregory growled and shouted. "You're the second person to make fun of my face!" Gregory sent his claw toward Zoro who dodged it and asked. "Second?"

Gregory growled and said. "The only other person to make fun of me and live would be that red haired jerk!" Robin looked up and smiled at the mention of Rune.

"I guess that means I'll be living then, seeing as you said the second to be living." Zoro said grinning.

Gregory roared into the air and swiped uselessly at Zoro. "Time to shut you up, and try out something." Zoro said as he jumped into the air. Gregory roared as Zoro placed two of his swords in front of him, both of them were being held so that they faced to Zoro's left. One was being held normally as the other was being held backwards.

"Two Sword Style: Luna Heki Shikon!" Zoro called out as he slashed through Gregory's body.

Gregory fell to the ground dead as Zoro put his swords away. "Not a bad technique." He said as he walked back to the others who started to watch Rubio try and hit Roland who was dodging each attack while laughing.

* * *

Franky looked at the clock and said. "It's now… 1 minute past midnight."

Everyone looked back at Roland and saw that he was now facing Rubio with his hair hiding his eyes.

Rubio ran up to him and thrusted his claw at Roland who suddenly grabbed it and smashed Rubio into the ground.

"I think Spy-san is stronger in the morning." Robin said smiling.

"Oh yeah, it's now morning! That's why he wanted to know!" Franky said.

Rubio let a shriek and barely hit Roland. Roland gritted his teeth as blood rolled down his cheek.

Roland then wiped some blood off his face and licked it while demonically glaring at Rubio.

"Heh, nice one. My turn."

Rubio suddenly fell to the ground and as he struggled to get up a hand was placed near his forehead.

"Omoi Blast." Roland said as Rubio's eyes grew wide and then shrunk as he fell back to the ground.

Roland put his hand back in his pocket and turned around and walked back to the others.

"If your mind can't stand so much information at once, it'll collapse like yours just did." Roland said as everyone stared in amazement at Roland.

"What info did you give him all at once?" Chopper asked curiously.

"Heh, I was busy gathering info last night. I overloaded his mind with info from Sanji, Franky, Luffy, and Nami." Roland said.

"Wait! You know where they are?" Sanji shouted angrily.

"Of course I do, I found out right before these guys showed up. We can get them tomorrow, and don't worry, they're safe." Roland said as went back inside the lodge and fell asleep against the wall.

Everyone stared at him until Franky asked out loud. "I wonder what info of us he used?" Everyone shrugged and went to sleep.

* * *

Inside their cave, Nami had woken up in the middle of the night and was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

_"What a nightmare." _Nami thought to herself. _"But why was I thinking of Luffy?" _

Nami looked into the sleeping face of their captain. He was silently snoring as Nami smiled at him. She suddenly felt Luffy's hand around her, but she didn't do anything about it but smile and place her head back on Luffy's chest.

_"I hope that nightmare comes back." _Nami thought happily to herself as she fell asleep again.

* * *

**Beware the power of the Non-Morning People! Bwahahahaha!**

**Note: I hate mornings.**

**That's all for this short fight. Meh, Rubio's weak...**


	16. Reunion

**CHAPTER 15- Reunion  
Chapter's Quote: "The nicer people seem, the more they are hiding."**

* * *

The next morning, Sanji was waking everyone up the moment he woke up himself.

He shook Chopper, Franky, Zoro, and Roland awake, while calmly waking Robin.

Robin, Franky, and Chopper walked outside while Sanji was being trampled by Zoro and Roland.

After Robin stopped Zoro and Roland from killing Sanji ((AN: Which they were close to doing if Zoro's katana hadn't been stopped)) Sanji straightened himself as he walked calmly over to Robin and then he looked toward the mountain.

Sanji took a deep breath and started to run toward the mountain while shouted. "Nami-san!"

Roland grimaced behind them as he saw Sanji run off.

"Baka, he doesn't even know where they are." He muttered bitterly.

Everyone else laughed a little and then walked after Sanji.

* * *

Nami had woken up again but this time she saw that it was morning.

Her head was still resting on Luffy's chest and his arm was still around her.

She looked up into Luffy's still sleeping face and smiled. Nami then punched Luffy in the face and said. "Wake up!"

Luffy slowly woke up and grinned at Nami until he suddenly felt the pain from Nami's punch.

"Ow! Nami! Why'd you hit me?"

"Cause you wouldn't wake up!" Nami said at Luffy who then grinned.

Nami sighed and look out onto the calm snow on the ground. "I guess it stopped snowing." Nami said and behind her Luffy gave a little frown.

Nami glanced back at Luffy and then shrugged. _"I thought I saw Luffy frown. I guess I was wrong." _Nami thought to herself as she stood up and took off Luffy's coat and handed it back to him.

Luffy silently took it and put it back on. Nami watched Luffy pondering some thoughts until somebody shouted her name.

"Nami-san!" Sanji's voice made Luffy stand up and Nami shout back. "Sanji-kun!"

Sanji heard her and began running toward her. "Nami-san!"

Sanji called out as he jumped toward her. Nami moved out of the way as Sanji hit the ground. Luffy snickered a little, and looked outside.

Zoro was in front as Roland was in behind, with Robin, Chopper, and Franky in the middle.

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro called over to him.

Luffy gave a silent wave and Zoro's face grew serious as he watched Luffy.

Chopper ran over to Nami while shouting happily until Nami shut his mouth. "Don't start another avalanche, please?" Nami asked Chopper who silently nodded.

Nami let go of his mouth and walked out of the cave, and finally noticed Roland's cut on his cheek.

"What happened?" Nami asked as everyone looked over at Roland.

"Huh, this?" Roland asked as he poked his cut. Nami nodded and Roland shrugged. "I cut it on a piece of metal in the snow."

Chopper tilted his head in confusion and asked. "I thought it was…"

Roland quickly stopped Chopper from talking with a small glare that caused the little creature to shiver.

Nami looked at Roland and then Chopper, and then shrugged. "Whatever." She said and then walked toward the ship with Robin and Sanji catching up to her.

Chopper looked at Roland and quietly asked. "Why shouldn't we tell her about those two?"

Zoro was the one to answer with a grin. "It would be better if she didn't know."

Roland nodded as Luffy looked at Zoro and then Roland and then tilted his head in confusion.

"What are you guys talking about?" Luffy asked Franky.

"I don't know, I was asleep." Franky said as he glanced over at Roland.

Luffy was even more confused, but shrugged it off and ran after Nami and the others.

"Oi, wait up!" Zoro called out as he ran after Luffy.

"Hey wait, Zoro! Don't get lost again!" Franky said as he ran after Zoro.

Roland quietly walked after Franky with a silent glance behind him.

He smirked and then started to run after everyone else.

* * *

Behind Roland, a person was laying down on a branch in one of the taller trees.

The person smirked evilly and started to laugh a little.

"That was great! Can't wait for the next island. I wonder what they'll find on that one. Hope they don't die too easily." The person said as they disappeared suddenly, without a trace.

* * *

Luffy and the others finally made it to the ship as Nami was waiting for them on deck.

"It's about time!" she shouted toward them.

"Not our fault. Zoro got lost a few times." Roland said as he glanced behind him at Zoro who was covered in bits of snow.

"I still can't believe you fell down a hill." Franky said as Zoro glared at him.

Nami grimaced as Luffy and the others climbed on board. "Honestly, you guys are too much of a handful." Nami said sighing.

Luffy grinned as he looked over at Nami. "At least this island was fun!" Luffy said happily.

Nami smiled a little at Luffy as Roland muttered something behind them. "At least they had a good time."

The Thousand Sunny began to sail away from the frozen island as the clouds moved away and the sun shined down on them.

Everyone took off their coats and cheered. "I'm starting to get sick of this." Roland muttered grimacing at Luffy's happiness.

Sanji headed for the kitchen to make lunch, as Luffy turned to Roland and asked. "What's the next island called?"

Roland looked up at the smiling boy and frowned. "The next island is called Grathyr, the Island Of Shadows. They say it's home to a lot of dangers." Roland stated to the happy Luffy and the scared Chopper who overheard him.

"D-Dangers?!" Chopper asked quaking with fear.

Roland looked calmly at the reindeer and nodded. "The people living there might even eat you. They are pretty evil." Roland said smiling.

"How can you be smiling like that?!" Chopper shouted.

Roland scratched his head and grinned. "I don't know why."

Chopper stared mouth agape at the strangely calm Roland.

"Anyway, we should get there in a few hours." Roland added to Nami. "A few hours? Why is that?" Nami asked suspiciously.

Roland pointed toward the horizon and Nami looked over. "That island is right over there." Roland said as he pointed toward an island.

"That was fast!" Luffy said excitedly. Roland quietly muttered to himself. "This is going to be bad."

As the Thousand Sunny grew closer to the island, a small boat appeared from behind them.

"So, they think they can survive that island, do they? Hope you guys can survive a little longer." The person said grinning.

The person stared out onto the ocean and grinned.

"It looks like two visitors will come to the island. This is getting good…" the person snickered quietly as they lay down on the dinghy.

"Pirates vs. Ninjas, who will win?"

* * *

**Hahaha! There's Ch.15! Even in the frozen snow I will post a chapter!... **

**O.O Ah! It's cold! I better go back inside then... Ja ne! See ya Wednesday!**


	17. Island Of Shadows

**CHAPTER 16- Island Of Shadows  
Chapter's Quote: "The only thing darker than dark, is the lightest light."

* * *

**

The Thousand Sunny made their way toward what seemed to be a dock. Luffy jumped off and grinned toward the dense forest surrounding the island.

"Luffy! Wait for us!" Nami called over to him.

Luffy turned around but suddenly froze, as did Nami. "Luffy!" Nami shouted.

Everyone ran toward the railing to see what was going on. Luffy had a kunai pressed against his neck as somebody held his arms behind him.

"Visitors, you should never of come here. Now you will leave with your dead bodies floating on the oceans forever." The person behind Luffy said in a deep voice.

"Wait! We're not here to hurt you!" Nami called over to the person.

"It doesn't matter, you have come here, and you shall leave." The person said as he pushed his kunai closer to Luffy's throat.

"Okay! We'll leave! Just hand Luffy over!"

"I think not. You shall all leave here dead." The person said, but at the exact moment he swung his kunai at Luffy, Zoro's three swords slashed him.

"Zoro!" Chopper shouted.

"Heh, that wasn't so special." Zoro said putting his katanas away.

"Zoro, why did you do that?!" Nami shouted to Zoro who dragged Luffy to his feet and back onto the ship.

"Did you want that guy to kill Luffy?" Zoro asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Of course not but..." Nami started to say.

"Then there!" Zoro said sternly. Nami couldn't think of anything to say and just stormed back into her room.

Everyone watched her and then looked back at the island.

"Looks like we need to leave quickly." Sanji said with a puff of smoke. "That would be impossible."

Roland chimed in as everyone looked over at him.

"Why would that be, Spy-san?" Robin asked and Roland pointed down onto the dock.

"We're tied down and surrounded." Everyone gasped as they looked over the railing and saw that the ship was surrounded by several people and Nami ran out of her room to see.

Luffy stared in amazement as one of the people stepped forward and called over to the pirates.

"Get off your ship at once!" Everyone looked at Nami who sighed and nodded.

They all got off and were instantly surrounded.

"Just so you don't do anything until one of the EN come."

"EN?" Zoro asked looking around.

"Yes, the EN stands for Elite Ninjas, one of them will be here shortly to choose your punishment for killing a ninja and entering our island." The person said at Zoro who grinned slightly.

Nami punched Zoro on the top of the head and shouted. "It's your fault!"

Zoro clutched his head in pain until the ninja surrounding them moved aside to let someone through.

The person who shouted at the group looked over frightened.

"I thought they would send a EN, not the second in command." He said shaking.

The person he was talking to looked to him from his facemask that hid his face and hair.

The person nodded and looked at everyone. He stopped when he saw Luffy and quickly nodded.

"They may stay here for as long as they want." He said and looked at the Ninja around him.

"Back to your posts! You too, Kagure." He said to the other one.

Kagure quickly nodded and the other Ninjas quickly jumped into the forest.

Kagure remained where he was standing and faced the other Ninja.

"Varen, why do you let them stay?" the one named Varen turned his head and looked at Kagure and then at Luffy.

"Because…" he started to say until he disappeared and reappeared behind Luffy and grabbed his arm.

Varen reached up to his facemask and took it off and quickly kissed Luffy on the cheek.

Everyone gasped at Varen who turned out to be a girl.

"He's cute." Varen said winking at Kagure who was looking plainly at Varen.

"That's why?" he asked. Varen nodded and pulled Luffy with her as she ran toward Kagure.

"Wait a second!" Nami shouted angrily at Varen. Varen calmly looked over while still holding the confused Luffy and smiled. "What?"

Nami grimaced at Varen and shouted. "What about us?"

Varen's face turned sad as she said. "Fine, you can come along too I guess."

Varen face turned happy again as she continued to drag Luffy behind her.

Sanji's eyes were hearts but were quickly turned back to normal when Roland poked him in the eye.

Sanji glared at Roland and then forgot where he was and ran after Varen and Luffy.

Everyone else but Nami and Roland started to walk ahead of them. Nami glared at Varen as she clutched Luffy's arm tighter.

"You're jealous?" Roland asked from behind her, which made her jump slightly.

"No I'm not!" Nami shouted back uselessly.

Roland smiled and poked Nami in the forehead. "Might wanna tell your mind that too." He said as he laughed and ran to catch up to the others before Nami managed to hit him.

Roland ran past the others with Nami angrily running after him.

"Spy-san looks like he's having fun." Robin said with a slight smile.

"Can't say the same for Nami though." Zoro said and Robin nodded.

Franky and Chopper looked at the two who had helped Nami be alone with Luffy on an earlier island.

They smiled as they finally caught up with Nami who was trying to catch her breath while Roland caught up with Sanji.

"How can he run so much?" Nami asked between gasping for breath.

"It's part of his job I guess." Robin said calmly.

Nami straightened up and began to walk normally while not letting Varen out of her sight.

Robin smiled and Zoro yawned while stretching. "This island is going to be noisy." He said tiredly.

Robin nodded as they caught up with Varen, Kagure, and Luffy who had to wait for the others to catch up.

Nami grimaced as she saw that Varen was talking to Luffy smiling as she reached them.

Sanji and Roland were already there, and Roland was staring strangely at Kagure who was glancing at Roland suspiciously.

Nami was the only one who saw them and watched for a moment until Varen suddenly said. "Okay, let's show you to where you can stay."

She pointed at Nami, then Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Zoro, Franky, and finally Roland.

"What about me?" Luffy asked the girl holding his arm.

Varen smiled as if she wanted that question. "You are going to be sleeping somewhere else." She said happily as Nami glared at her.

Luffy tilted his head confused but when they all saw the village nearby, Luffy's grin came back wider than ever.

Nami and Roland were the only ones not looking around happily. In fact, they weren't even happy.

Nami was glaring at Varen, while Roland was glancing around strangely.

He suddenly muttered to Nami. "This isn't going well."

Nami nodded quietly and muttered back. "I know this is going from bad to worse."

Roland looked toward a patch of trees leading to another beach.

"It's about to get more worse." He muttered quietly as Nami looked at him confused.

* * *

On the other side of the island where Roland was looking toward, five EN's were at their posts while watching the ocean as the moon rose into the sky.

One of them suddenly gasped, as did the others at the ocean.

Heading toward the island was a small dinghy with someone in it. The EN's gasped as the moonlight shone on the person's evil grin.

"He's back! Go inform the chief as quick as possible!" one of the EN's said stunned.

The EN in the back turned to run into the forest, but was suddenly ripped into shreds.

"It's too late! We're already in his range!" An EN shouted as he was cut in half too.

"This is the power of the Rogue Ninja! The one who turned traitor right before he became chief!" another EN said scared as he too, was slashed apart as the dinghy grew closer.

The remaining two drew out their kunai and prepared for a hopeless fight.

The person on the dinghy grinned as they disappeared and then reappeared behind them.

The two watched in horror as they too, were killed mercilessly.

A tree suddenly shook as a small kid fell out of it staring at the fallen EN with fright.

He started to cry as the person walked over to him. The person crouched down and patted the kid's head.

"You don't cry when someone can see you. How about you run that way, and I'll go this way, and you can find an empty spot to cry your eyes out, okay?" the person asked grinning.

The kid nodded and ran away as fast as he could. The person smiled as he stood up and the moonlight hit his face again.

"Well, I was hoping for a better fight for me coming back home. I guess I was wrong."

He said laughing coldly as he walked on and over the fallen Ninja's body and blood.

"I guess since I'm finally home, I should say hi to the chief and maybe my little brat of a sister too."

Takai said as he placed his purple sunglasses on and grinned coldly.

* * *

**BAM! How's that, Raven? You asked about Takai, and here he is!**

**Origin Of Names:**

**Kagure and Grathyr**

**Kagure just sounds like a ninja's name, and Grathyr is a bunch of letters near each other on the keyboard. :P**

**Things tend to get bloody when that guy comes close.**

**Takai: Hm? What was that?**

**Nothing! Now I'm going... away... until Friday... Ja ne!**

**Takai: Don't you dare try and run away from me!**


	18. Nami's End

**CHAPTER 17- Nami's End  
Chapter's Quote: "Death Comes With Life."**

* * *

Nami was walking around the room that Varen had said was hers. Nami quietly rolled her eyes at where she was put.

Her room was the farthest from Luffy's room, which was, as Nami grimaced, right across from Varen's room.

Nami walked over to the balcony and sighed. _"At least I get a nice view." _Nami thought as she looked out onto the sea.

She glanced over in the direction of Luffy's room to see that his light was on. Nami turned away and muttered. "Why should I care about him?"

Nami went back to calmly staring at the gleaming surface of the ocean. Suddenly, something was put in front of her face.

She yelped as she took a step back and noticed that it was Luffy.

"Luffy!?" Luffy grinned happily and nodded. "Of course it's me." He said as he looked at Nami happily.

"What do you want?" Nami asked staring at Luffy who crossed his heads and tilted his head.

"I wanted to get away from that girl." He said which caused Nami to give a small giggle. "So, you came over to get away from Varen?" Nami said trying to keep a straight face.

Luffy nodded and then grinned as he saw Nami laugh. Nami quickly blushed and hit his forehead to hide her blush.

Luffy continued to grin as Nami stared back into his eyes. Nami couldn't help smiling back to Luffy.

Luffy stopped grinning and stared at Nami while she smiled. Nami noticed Luffy looking at her and asked. "What?"

Luffy grinned and plainly said. "I like it when you smile."

Luffy grinned and Nami's blush deepened. "What?" she asked again.

Luffy tilted his head and poked Nami in the forehead. "I-like-seeing-you-smile." Luffy said and with each word he gave a gentle poke to Nami's forehead.

Nami just stared at Luffy and then smiled. "Like this?" she asked and Luffy nodded.

They didn't say anything for a while and Nami then looked at Luffy who was staring back at her.

She smiled again and so did Luffy. Suddenly, a voice called down at them.

"Luffy-kun! There you are!" Varen called as she jumped down onto the balcony.

Varen quickly noticed Nami and how close she was to Luffy. "Luffy-kun, why are you here? I wanted to hang out with you." Varen said looking back at Luffy.

Luffy gave a lop sided grin and took a step back. Varen was quick to grab Luffy's arm and before Luffy could react, Nami had hit Varen's hand off Luffy's arm.

"Don't touch him!" Nami said angrily to Varen.

"Hmph, why shouldn't I?" Varen said as Luffy backed away as the two girls glared at each other.

Suddenly, laughter could be heard from above.

A Ninja suddenly appeared and called over to Varen. "Mistress! We have bad news! The five northern guards were killed brutally!" the Ninja said as Varen looked over at him.

"What did you say? Those five were the strongest EN's!"

The laughter continued and Luffy and Nami both shuddered. The two pirates looked up at the same time and toward the roof where someone was sitting.

The Ninja quickly pulled out a kunai and was slashed in half. "How rude." The person said as the Ninja was soaked in his own blood.

"What the?" Luffy, Nami, and Varen shouted at the same time.

"I can't believe I come home after being banished 10 years ago, and to my surprise, I find my brat of a sister flirting with Luffy." The person said with a laugh.

Varen's eyes widen as she pulled out a hidden katana and shouted. "How dare you come back, Takai!"

Luffy and Nami both stared at Varen and then Takai on the roof. "You're Takai's sister!?" Nami asked surprised.

Luffy just stared at Varen with his mouth hanging open. Takai stopped laughing and disappeared.

Varen was the first to act, she swung her katana and Luffy and Nami both heard steel on steel.

They looked up to see Varen's katana hitting against Takai's sickle claws. Takai grinned as they both lashed out at each other.

"Takai's a Ninja?" Luffy asked amazed as Varen started using various Ninjitsu.

"But why is he a Pirate then?" Nami asked confused.

Suddenly, Varen crashed into the balcony and spit out blood. She glared at Takai as she stood up again.

Takai grinned and then sighed as he said. "You've always been unpredictable, but trying to fight over Luffy? That's really pathetic."

Takai's sickle claws glinted in moonlight and Nami saw blood dripping off of them.

Takai caught Nami looking at his weapons and he grinned.

"That's right. Six Ninjas I killed and I haven't even broken a sweat."

Varen spat blood out of her mouth again and lunged at Takai. Takai swung his claw and jumped back.

Varen flinched for a moment from Takai's feint and couldn't guard against Takai's next attack.

A shadow shot out of Varen's own shadow and hit her sword hand causing her to drop her katana.

Takai grinned as he landed on the ground and looked over at his sister picking up her katana again.

"You're quite rusty, sis." Takai said mockingly.

Varen gritted her teeth and rushed at Takai again. She swung her katana and Takai jumped to Varen's surprise.

Suddenly, Varen's body slashed by an invisible blade. She looked in shock as she saw Takai's ten sickles floating in the air.

Luffy and Nami stared in shock at the sickles as Takai grinned evilly. "Here's another good point to controlling shadows." He said as the sickles suddenly moved quickly toward Varen.

Varen gritted her teeth harder as she dodged every sickle. Takai's grin widened as he moved his hand and they came again, even faster though. Varen muttered quietly as the sickles drew closer.

"Feh." The sickles slashed through her arms and legs and then returned to their claw shape and back onto Takai's hand.

Takai brought the sickles to his mouth and licked some blood off of it. "Heh, that's all?" he asked snickering.

Varen glared at him and Takai grinned. "I'm not here for you or the chief anyway. I'm here for her." Takai said as he pointed to Nami.

"Me?" Nami asked shocked.

"No way!" Luffy shouted as he sent a punch toward Takai. Takai grunted and blocked Luffy's punch with a shadow from the ground. Luffy furrowed his eyebrows and Takai grabbed Luffy stretching arm and slammed him against the balcony.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted as Luffy coughed up a little blood and Takai stepped over him and toward Nami.

Nami backed up a little and reached for her staff but then realized that it was still inside.

Takai leaned in closer to her face and gave a mocking smile. "Forget something?" he asked grinning evilly.

Nami backed up more and then looked over to see Luffy standing up. Takai glanced back at sighed.

"You are stubborn. Sorry Luffy, but as long as it's Captain's Orders, you'll need to be quiet." Takai said to Luffy.

"Why would Rune tell you to get Nami?" Luffy asked angrily.

"That's not right, he didn't say to bring her, he said… to kill her." Takai said staring at Luffy's widening eyes.

"He told you to what?!" Luffy shouted angrily as he sent a kick toward Takai.

"Gomu Gomu No Stamp!" Takai sighed and grabbed Luffy's leg.

"You're too weak, Luffy." Takai said as he flung Luffy over to him and by making a shadow come out of the ground, he hit Luffy into the building by using the shadow as a bat.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted. Takai looked at Nami and grunted. "Shut up." He said as he brought another shadow out of the ground and it shaped itself into a katana.

"Na…mi…" Luffy said weakly as he tried to get up.

Takai grinned and then asked. "What Nami? What if I told you that Nami was never here?"

Luffy lifted his head and glared at the grinning Takai. "Nami is right here!" Luffy shouted angrily.

"Not anymore." Was all Takai said as he thrusted the shadow katana into Nami's heart.

Nami's pupil's shrunk and she fell to the knees. Takai grinned again and removed the sword and Nami fell to the ground.

* * *

"TAKAI!" Luffy shouted as he furiously attacked Takai who jumped over Luffy and kicked him into the balcony again.

"That's right, Nami is now dead." Takai said with a grin before disappearing into the night.

Luffy looked over at Nami and started to silently cry as he saw the blood on the ground that was coming from where the sword had been.

Luffy knelt down and cried. "Nami…" he said quietly between sobs.

"NAMI!"

* * *

**Due To Being Tied Up By Takai's Shadows, I Can Not Comment On This Event, Gomen.**

**Takai: Good, now here's your cookie.**

**Thanks! XD**

**Origin Of Names:**

**Varen**

**Varen came from a different story I made way before even knoing about this site. Of course, the Varen in that story was a guy. Varen's a good girl's name too though.**

**See you all on Monday! Ja ne! XD**


	19. The Hurtful Past

**CHAPTER 18- The Hurtful Past  
Chapter's Quote: "Even the dark needs some love."**

* * *

Sanji and the others quickly woke up to Luffy's yell and ran toward Nami's room.

Sanji kicked the door down and shouted. "What's wrong with Nami-san!?"

Sanji froze as he saw Nami on the ground with blood everywhere.

"Na-mi…-san…" Sanji said quietly as he dropped his new cigarette onto the ground.

"Luffy! AH! Nami!" Chopper shouted as he ran closer.

"Chopper! Please help Nami!" Luffy shouted to the reindeer.

Chopper studied the wound and sank to his knees and shook his head.

"Nami's heart is ripped in half and there's a hole, it's impossible to heal it." Chopper said as he started to cry.

Robin walked over and gasped at Nami. "Navigator-san…" Robin said as she brought a hand to her mouth.

"Oi, what's going on?" Zoro and Franky asked together.

"Nami-san… is dead." Sanji said quietly.

"WHAT!?" the two idiots shouted loudly.

Luffy just stared at Nami and then his eyes widened for some reason. Luffy stood up and grabbed Chopper by the antlers.

"Ow! Luffy, what are you doing!?" Chopper shouted angrily in pain.

Luffy held up a piece of Takai's cloak that had ripped off during his fight with Varen.

"Find him. Find Takai!" Luffy shouted as Chopper nodded quickly and sniffed the cloth, and then the air.

"That way!" Chopper said pointing toward the northern beach.

"Okay!" Luffy said as he ran to the edge of the broken balcony and jumped off with Chopper still in his hand screaming.

Everyone stared after Luffy and Chopper and then looked at Varen.

"What happened?" Robin asked the silent Ninja.

Varen looked up sadly and muttered. "Nii-chan happened."

Everyone stared in surprise.

"You mean that the guy who killed my Nami-san is your brother!?" Sanji shouted angrily.

Varen nodded slightly and Sanji went crazy. "I'll kill him! I'll kill him!" Sanji shouted into the air.

"I think Luffy's going to do that." Franky said watching Sanji running around while shouting.

"But Captain-san said Takai, right? Isn't that the one who can control shadows?" Robin asked Zoro.

"Yeah, he's pretty strong too. I'd say he's one of the strongest. If anybody can remember, he said his number was 4 out of 8. Meaning that there are only three others who are stronger than him, maybe." Zoro said as Robin nodded.

Robin then looked over at Varen and calmly asked. "Do you mind telling us about you and your brother?"

Varen looked up at Robin and nodded. "It won't be pretty though." Varen said as she began her story.

* * *

_-Ten Years Ago On Grathyr-_

_"Nii-chan! That isn't fair!" a little girl shouted up into a tall tree to a boy looking down at her grinning. _

_"Yes it is. I'm doing something I can do but you can't." the boy said as he stuck his tongue out. _

_"Takai-niichan!" the girl shouted again. _

_A woman walked out of a nearby house and smiled sweetly. "_

_Come on Takai, please get out of the tree and say sorry to Varen." _

_Takai nodded and climbed down the tree. He walked over to Varen and said quietly. "I'm sorry." _

_Varen smiled and looked at her brother. "Okay! I'm sorry too!" she said. _

_The woman smiled and ushered the two children inside. Takai and Varen walked into the dining room and sat down next to each other. _

_The woman walked into the room and asked the children. "What do you what to eat?" _

_Varen smiled and said. "I want ramen, mother!" _

_T__heir mother smiled and then faced Takai. "And you?" she asked with a sweet smile. _

_"I'm not hungry." Takai said as he looked at the table. _

_The mother sighed and quietly said. "You can't keep up this hunger strike for much longer though." _

_Takai ignored her and continued to stare at the table. The door opened and a man walked in. _

_Varen smiled and happily said. "Hello father!" the man looked over and gave a smile. _

_"Hello Varen…and you too Takai." He added coldly. _

_Takai glared at his father until their mother cut in the silence and said she was going to start cooking. _

_"Takai, come help me." She said sweetly. _

_Takai didn't stop glaring at his father even when he entered the kitchen. _

_His mother sighed and started to talk as she began cooking. _

_"You won't eat, you hate your father, and you refuse to talk to others. Takai, what am I going to do with you?" she asked Takai who just silently began cutting up some fruit. _

_The mother sighed and went back to cooking. _

_"He hates me though. He said it himself, he would rather have a daughter because they were easier to train." Takai said bitterly. _

_His mother looked at the young 9 year old and smiled. _

_"He may of wanted Varen, but I wanted you, Takai. So please stop it with this strike, please?" she asked as the little boy just continued to cut. _

_"You're just saying that to make me eat." Takai said bitterly as he cut an apple in half. _

_The mother just stared at him and bent down and kissed him on the forehead. _

_"Maybe, but maybe not." She said as they continued to cook._

* * *

_Takai and his mother finished cooking and brought to food out into the dining room. _

_T__heir father looked at Takai and then at the food. His mother smiled and said. "Takai helped make this for you." _

_She placed a fruit salad in front of the father. He looked at it, and grunted as he reached over and began eating everything but the salad. _

_Takai stared sadly at the table and his empty plate. His father finished his meal and so did Varen. _

_"Okay, come Varen. It's time for practice." He said as Varen smiled, and then stood up and followed her father to the backfield. _

_Takai stared after them and reached over to the salad and tossed it into the garbage. _

_His mother watched him leave the room and out onto the field to silently watch his father and sister train. _

_Takai's mother knew why he did this; it was so he could learn as well. _

_She silently watched Takai as he quietly memorized each move and everything his father said about battle._

* * *

_-2 years later from that moment-_

_Varen was out on the field training again with their father as he watched her practice her kunai skill. _

_"Excellent, good work." He said and Varen smiled happily at the comment. _

_"This is why a daughter is easier to train, you can learn faster than a son could, which is the best weapon against an opponent." He said. _

_Varen nodded and went back to practicing. Takai's mother walked outside and smiled as she walked up to her husband. _

_"Honey, do you know what today is?" she asked happily. _

_The father didn't turn around and asked. "Isn't it Varen's first day of school?" _

_The mother shook her head and the father grunted. _

_"Then I don't care." He said roughly. _

_"It's Takai's birthday, and his first day of his second year of school." She said smiling. _

_"__Hmph." Was all their father said as he continued to watch Varen. _

_"Why should I care about him? Varen is going to be greater than him anyway." He added smiling. _

_The mother just grinned to herself. "Maybe." She said quietly and walked back into the house. _

_The door suddenly opened and Takai walked in. "How was your day?" she asked him as he ignored her and climbed the stairs to his room. _

_"Now he's being silent again." She said sadly. _

_That night, their father was standing outside the house with Varen behind him. _

_"We've received reports that a pirate ship is coming to this island." He said down to Varen who nodded. _

_"We are to surround and kill them." He added gruffly. _

_Varen nodded again and the two ran off toward the beach. Behind them, Takai walked out of the door and silently followed them._

* * *

_Varen and her father reached the beach and suddenly gasped in unison. _

_Everywhere they looked, there were several EN scattered around the area. _

_The forest was on fire as Varen and her father entered it to find any survivors. _

_They came to a burning clearing and Varen saw her mother lying on the ground with blood around her. _

_"Mother!" Varen called out. Varen wanted to run over to her, but the father pushed her back as a figure walked out of the clearing. _

_It was Takai. _

_He had blood on his face and arms. "Takai-niichan? What happened to mother?" Varen asked sadly. _

_The father glared at Takai with pure rage. "You did it, didn't you?" he shouted toward Takai. _

_Takai grinned coldly and said one word. "Yes." _

_Varen's eyes widened with shock as their father yelled and lunged toward Takai. _

_Takai stared at his father as his father impaled Takai with his katana. _

_Takai smirked evilly as the katana was drawn out of his body. "I always hated you." His father said bitterly. _

_Takai did what his father had not expected. _

_He laughed. _

_Suddenly, the father's eyes shrunk and he looked down to see a strange katana piercing his heart. _

_"Code Of The Ninja states that the mission comes before family, and to not hold back even against a family member." Takai stated with a cold smile. _

_His father fell to the ground and looked up at Takai. _

_"What mission would this be?" he asked his eleven-year-old son. _

_Takai grinned again and said. "Captain's Orders are absolute." _

_His father looked on Takai right shoulder to see a skull and swords and a red eye with a keyhole. _

_"You…became… a pirate…?" he asked weakly. _

_Takai laughed coldly and said. "That's right. Captain's Orders are like a mission and I will do anything I'm told to do without fail or else I will kill myself." _

_His father grinned and closed his eyes after muttering. "You're already dead." _

_His father lay on the ground, dead. Takai looked up at his sister who was cowering in fear. _

_"Takai-niichan?" she asked slowly. _

_"Never call me Nii-chan ever again." Takai said as he turned and limped away while clutching his wound that his father's katana created. _

_It hadn't struck his heart, it had struck his lung. Takai lost focus as he fell on the ground unconscious. _

_Somebody suddenly appeared and put out the fire with ease as he picked up Takai and carried him through the forest. _

_Before he left, the person turned his head to look at Varen. _

_The person smiled and fixed his hat as he walked away. _

_Takai quietly muttered a name. "Grandes…" _

_Grandes smiled as he carried Takai back to their ship and away from Varen._

_-End Of Flashback-_

* * *

Everyone stared at Varen as she finished her story. Nobody spoke for several minutes until Franky said shaking. "He killed both of your parents because he was told to?"

Varen nodded and Zoro nodded as well.

"Captain's Orders are absolute so he didn't have a choice. Although it seemed as if he was the one who asked if he could." Zoro said looking at the now crying Varen.

Sanji kicked Zoro in the back of the head and shouted. "Why don't you consider someone else's feelings for once!?"

Zoro stood up and glared at Sanji. "How about you do the same?"

The two of them started fighting as Robin remained quietly until she noticed.

"Where's Spy-san?" she asked which made everyone freeze up.

Sanji looked around frantically, as Zoro yawned and stopped caring, Franky joined Sanji in looking around frantically.

"He's probably somewhere else." Varen said quietly. Robin looked over and nodded slightly.

* * *

Over in the forest, Roland was standing in the same clearing that Takai had killed his parents in.

However, Roland was doing something he couldn't do in front of people: He was crying.

"So…much…pain. Tears, death, blood, pain… a whole lot of pain from both sides." Roland said as he wiped his eyes and looked toward the direction Varen and Takai had lived.

"Takai may have seemed like he wanted his father's attention but really, Takai wanted him dead. Takai… I know how you feel…" Roland said quietly as across the island, Luffy was carrying Chopper in the direction of Takai.

"I'll kill you Takai!" Luffy shouted angrily as Chopper looked at Luffy sadly.

"You'll pay for killing Nami!"

* * *

**B-A-M That's one half of Takai's Past:)**

**You won't learn about his other half until later. XD**

**Anyway, see ya on Wednesday! By the way, if you read this story, could you kindly review?**


	20. Death Itself

**CHAPTER 19- Death Itself  
Chapter's Quote: "Death's not that bad, waiting for it is."**

* * *

Luffy ran until he felt the sand under his feet. He stopped as he looked out to the shoreline and dropped Chopper who started massaging the antler Luffy had grabbed. 

Luffy took a deep breath and shouted.

"TAKAI!"

Chopper opened an eye to see a small dinghy with somebody almost in it, looking at Luffy.

"Heh, you followed me, huh?" Takai asked grinning.

Luffy's face was pure rage as Takai stared at Luffy.

"Heh, that face. It reminds me of one of my first kills." Takai said closing his eyes.

Luffy continued to glare at Takai as he continued talking.

"Yes, his face was just like that. Except his face was angrier. Maybe I should try to make you look like that." Takai said smirking.

Luffy glared at Takai while clenching his fist so tight that his palm started bleeding.

Takai smiled coldly and asked. "Do you want to know who?"

Luffy just stayed quiet as he glared at the cold, heartless murderer.

"Fine, I'll tell you who." Takai said closing his eyes.

"It was… my own father." Takai said grinning evilly.

Luffy's eyes widened as he clenched his teeth.

"Why did you kill your own father!?" Luffy shouted angrily.

"He never loved me, he always hated me. So, I killed him after I killed my mother." Takai said as he opened his eyes and grinned.

Luffy suddenly ran toward Takai and shouted as he sent his fist toward the cold murderer. "I'll kill you!"

Takai smirked as he jumped back to dodge Luffy's fist.

Takai flicked his wrist and Luffy saw Takai's sickles surrounding him.

Luffy eyes widened as the sickles connected to each other and it was engulfed in shadows.

Takai grabbed the shadow and swung it.

The shadow disappeared and Luffy gasped as he saw Takai's new weapon.

It was a scythe with a skull; an eerie aura and the handle had a chain connected to it.

Takai grinned as he pointed the deadly weapon at Luffy.

Luffy raised his fists and took his stance against the evil killer.

* * *

Roland had reached where Varen and Takai's old house had been. 

The area was covered in vines and the forest had basically swallowed it.

Nevertheless, Roland pushed the plants away and climbed into the house and into what seemed to be a child's room.

Roland looked around until he found a small book on a desk.

Roland picked up the book and opened it to where a bookmark was located. He flipped to the page and began reading.

_October 13__th__ Entry-_

_Today, father continued to train Varen. I'm not mad or anything, but I can't see why he doesn't like me. _

_He has never liked me, and neither have I. _

_Today a pirate ship is coming. Not even the EN's know about it. _

_They will come, and the forest will burn. _

_Captain's Orders are absolute and can never be broken. They are like missions where we Ninjas must do anything to complete the mission. _

_Even kill our own family. All those who get in my way, I shall cut down regardless of who they are. _

_Even if I die because of it, Captain's Orders are absolute and I never go back on them. _

_I will complete anything I'm told to do without fail or emotions. Never again will anyone who is living hate me. _

_I will kill them all. Captain said to leave the island by whatever means. _

_I intend to do just that. I have never been alive, I have always been in the shadows, and so… the shadows are where I shall die._

Roland closed the journal slowly and placed a hand to wipe some sweat off his forehead.

"So this must be Takai's old room then." Roland said quietly to himself.

He placed the book back down and went back to looking around the room.

"He was only eleven when he left." He said as he walked over to a wall covered in small writing.

He bent down and read a few of them.

_Ninjas must follow all rules the chief commands them to do._

_Ninjas must hide all emotions when completing missions._

_Family is not important in a battle against them._

_Never leave someone alive who has seen you._

Roland straightened up and walked toward the window until another note on the wall caught his attention.

_Even if you see yourself in a mirror, doesn't mean you are there._

Roland stared at the note pondering his thoughts.

He then turned away from the wall and climbed back out of the room.

He stood up and walked toward the village. "That's it!" Roland said quietly as he ran toward the village as fast as he could.

* * *

Back on the beach, Chopper was watching in amazement as Luffy and Takai had started their battle. 

Luffy was dodging the scythe as he threw punch after punch at Takai.

Takai was dodging Luffy's punches and slashing at Luffy.

Luffy jumped into the air and shouted. "Gomu Gomu No Spear!"

His feet shot toward Takai who dodged it back jumping back.

Luffy fell toward Takai and started punching.

"Gomu Gomu No Gatling Gun!" he shouted as he started to attack Takai with his quick fists.

Takai raised his scythe and Luffy jumped back to dodge the scythe.

Takai raised the scythe again and said. "Wangetsu Luna Tsume!"

He swung the scythe and a shockwave of shadows was shot toward Luffy.

Luffy dodged it barely and stared in surprise because Takai had disappeared.

A clink of chain against metal sounded above Luffy and he turned around to see Takai in the air above him.

Takai grinned and swung his leg and said. "Rankyaku."

Luffy stretched his arms and rocketed himself toward a tree before Takai had sliced him in half.

Takai landed on the sand and Luffy hit the ground on his feet.

Luffy spat out some blood and Takai grinned as blood rolled down from his mouth. "Not bad." Takai said and heaved his scythe onto his shoulder.

Luffy cracked his knuckles and his face suddenly lit up.

Takai stared in confusion as Luffy grinned and smashed the sand causing it to fly into the air.

Takai covered his face from the sand as Luffy ran toward him.

The sand cleared and Takai looked up to see Luffy's giant fist in front of him.

"Gear Third." Luffy muttered as Takai cursed and Luffy's fist smashed into him.

Luffy didn't stop yet though. He jumped into the air and focused the air into his leg.

"Gomu Gomu No Gigant Stamp!" His foot smashed into Takai, causing him to spit out a lot of blood.

Luffy suddenly shrunk and stared at Takai. Takai was trying to stand but his legs were badly injured.

Luffy returned to normal size and grabbed Takai's collar and punched him in the face.

"I'll kill you! You killed Nami!" Luffy shouted as he punched Takai again.

Takai managed a small grin and muttered. "No I didn't."

Luffy's face grew angrier as he punched Takai over and over again.

"Yes you did! I'll kill you!" Luffy shouted as Chopper stared at Luffy in horror.

Takai grinned and said. "I never was told to kill Nami."

Luffy glared at Takai and punched him harder in the face.

"Captain never ordered to kill Nami though." Takai said through a broken jaw.

"Then why did you kill her!?" Luffy shouted angrily.

"Captain said to kill Nami." Takai said smirking.

Luffy's face turned from rage to livid as he dragged Takai to his feet and smashed his face into the sand.

Luffy started to stomp on Takai over and over again. Takai muttered and Luffy suddenly froze.

"What?" Luffy asked surprised.

Takai laughed a little and said. "Nami's safe and sound."

Luffy looked down at Takai whose face was covered in blood. It suddenly hit Luffy. "Why didn't my attacks go through you?" Luffy asked confused.

"My weakness is sunlight or any kind of natural light. Moonlight included." Takai said weakly.

Luffy looked up to the moon and looked back at Takai. Luffy suddenly fell to his knees and hit the sand with his fist.

"Why didn't any of you tell me!?" Luffy shouted angrily.

Takai looked calmly up into the moon and quietly said. "Captain's Orders."

Takai then closed his eyes and Luffy looked over at him in fright.

"Takai?" Luffy asked scared that he had killed him.

"I'm tired." Came Takai's weak voice. "Leave me alone."

Luffy stood up and sadly nodded. Takai grinned and asked Luffy. "You knew there was something weird, right?"

Luffy nodded and Takai closed his eyes again and quietly fell asleep.

Luffy walked over to Chopper and walked past him into the forest and back to the village.

Chopper ran after him in confusion as Takai grinned.

"I guess I held back too much?" Takai asked quietly.

"I guess so." Said a voice from nearby.

"Grandes, I think I need more help." Takai said to the man behind the tree.

Grandes smiled and walked over to Takai and picked him up and walked toward the dinghy and sailed away from the island.

* * *

**-Currently being tied up by Takai, can't talk-**

**See you all next chapter! Ja ne!**


	21. Death's Truth

**CHAPTER 20- Death's Truth  
Chapter's Quote: "Even if you can see yourself in a mirror, doesn't mean you are there."**

* * *

Everyone was running through the forest toward the northern beach when Varen received news that Takai was there and that he was in a fight with Luffy. 

"Luffy better by okay!" Zoro shouted as he ran next to Sanji.

"He better be!" Sanji shouted angrily. "When I find that Takai, I'll kill him!"

Franky ran behind them with Robin as they watched Sanji and Zoro shouting at each other.

Varen was leading the group father into the forest.

Suddenly, Varen stopped and a twig snapped as Luffy walked out of the trees with Chopper behind him.

"Luffy-kun!? You're hurt badly!" Varen shouted as she ran over to Luffy and hit Chopper out of the way as she touched Luffy's cut on his cheek.

"Oi! Stop flirting and tell us what happened, Luffy!" Zoro shouted to their captain.

Luffy looked sad as he muttered. "I beat him."

Varen grinned happily and everyone stared at him in amazement.

"You did?" Franky asked.

Luffy nodded and then everyone noticed his sad look.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

Luffy looked at Robin, and then back down to the ground.

"Luffy!" Sanji shouted.

Luffy quietly muttered. "Nami's safe."

Sanji pushed Varen away from Luffy and kicked him in the face.

Chopper stared horrified at Sanji.

"Sanji!? Luffy could die if you do that!" Chopper shouted.

"I don't care! He said Nami's safe even though she died!" Sanji shouted angrily.

"Nami never died." Luffy said.

Everyone froze and stared at Luffy surprised.

"But she was dead right in front of us!" Franky shouted angrily.

"That wasn't Nami." Luffy said and everyone stared at him confused.

"That was…" Luffy began to say until someone else cut in.

"Nami's shadow."

Everyone turned around to see Roland holding Nami's arm.

"What do you mean by that!?" Sanji shouted.

"On Call's Cell, your shadows fought you right?" Roland asked them.

They all nodded.

"Navigator-san kept her shadow though." Robin said calmly but slightly confused.

Roland shook his head and Luffy said. "Takai had made Nami's shadow come alive too, but the real Nami never was kidnapped. Takai had sent a shadow to act as Nami's shadow's shadow, as the real Nami disappeared."

Everyone stared back at their captain.

"Nami's safe, and then that means that this is her shadow?" Zoro asked pointing to the dead Nami.

Luffy nodded and then Sanji yelled. "Then where is Nami-san!?"

Luffy look sadly at Sanji and shook his head.

"I don't know." Nobody said anything as they made their way back to the village.

Varen wanted to cheer Luffy up but he said he wanted to be alone.

Luffy walked to his window and asked with a sigh. "Nami, where are you?"

* * *

While Luffy stared into the sky, on the other side of the island. Two ships had docked unseen by the Ninjas. 

The two flags blew in the wind as one was Bell's pirate ship and the other was Morris's ship with the strange letters L I F E.

Morris climbed off his ship as Bell jumped off hers.

"So, Straw Hat is here?" Morris asked crossing his arms.

Bell nodded and said in a happy tone. "They sure are, I saw their ship nearby."

Morris grinned widely and walked off into the forest with Bell silently following him.

They were almost of the village when suddenly; Ninjas surrounded them and one of them said. "Intruders, we have been given orders to take the life of all intruders! Prepare yourself!"

The Ninja all jumped into the trees and Morris looked at Bell who pulled out her gold flute.

"Let me handle this." She said and started to play.

"Betrayal Mind." All the Ninjas suddenly appeared and collapsed on the ground.

"It's time to find Straw Hat. I think these ones will be most useful in finding him." Bell said as the Ninjas stood up and their glazed eyes stared back at her.

Morris smiled evilly and laughed. "Then when Straw Hat is gone, you can capture Nami and I can pay you."

Bell smiled happily and then said to the Ninjas.

"Show us to Luffy."

The Ninjas nodded and motioned them toward the house where Luffy and the others were staying.

"Excellent." Bell said and then snapped her fingers. "Coda."

The Ninjas fell onto the ground while Bell and Morris walked toward the house.

* * *

Besides Luffy the others who were awake were, Roland, Zoro, and Varen. 

Roland was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling while trying to think about what he had read in Takai's old room, Zoro was unsheathing his katanas over and over again as if waiting for something, and Varen was thinking up plans of how to get Luffy to talk to her.

Zoro, Roland, and Varen all suddenly perked up, stood up, and ran toward Luffy's room.

Zoro kicked the door down and stared as Luffy was lying on the floor clutching his head in pain.

In front of him, Morris had his fist extended and he was grinning.

Bell stood behind him also smiling. "Now you shall die for stealing Raymond's wife!" Morris shouted as he raised his fist.

Roland stepped out from behind Zoro and calmly said. "Your precious ex daughter-in-law isn't here."

Morris looked up at Roland and Bell gasped as she also saw him.

"You!" she shouted angrily toward Roland.

Roland ignored her and continued to walk forward.

"Where is she then?" Morris asked between gritted teeth.

"Dead." Roland said calmly.

Morris glared at Roland and went to punch him until suddenly Bell put up her hand to stop him.

"Leave this rat to me." She said bitterly.

She looked at Roland's calm green eyes and gritted her teeth harder. "For 5 years I've looked for you. Now I find you traveling with Straw Hat." Bell said angrily.

"They paid me to lead them through the Yggdrasill Chain and so I am." Roland said calmly while looking at Bell.

Bell looked furiously at Roland and shouted. "You left your own sibling for money!?"

Everyone froze as Roland glanced back at them and grinned.

"What did you think I'd let myself go to your low level and continue being called a Betrayal Sibling? As if, I want more out of life." Roland said grinning.

Bell quickly placed her flute her mouth but Roland was quicker.

He raised his arm and Bell dropped her flute before she could play.

Roland then moved his other hand and flung her into the wall. "I always hated being hated. I guess I know how Takai felt a little." Roland said smirking.

Bell staggered to stand up and she glared at Roland until a fist sent her back into the wall.

Luffy was standing in front of Roland with his fist in the air and his foot connected to Morris's stomach.

Morris coughed up blood and so did Bell.

"Where's Usopp?" Luffy asked as he snapped back to normal.

"That's the long nose guy, right? He's somewhere." Bell said chuckling.

Roland grinned and said. "You should learn to keep your mind from thinking what you're saying."

Bell froze in surprise as Roland said to Luffy. "Usopp's on the next island."

Luffy's face lit up and grinned. "Really?"

Roland nodded and then frowned. "But we still don't know where Nami is."

Luffy looked at Bell and Morris and nodded.

"They wouldn't know about where Nami is anyway if she has been missing for a few months apparently." Robin said as she walked into the room, followed by Sanji, Chopper and Franky.

"You guys are awake?" Zoro asked looking over at them.

"Of course we are. We couldn't go back to sleep with this noise, could we?" Sanji said as he lit his cigarette.

Bell cringed in fear as she saw her flute under Roland's foot.

Roland smirked and kicked the flute into the air and grabbed it.

"This might be worth a few Berries." He said smiling as he pocketed it.

"Why you! Give it back, Roland!" Bell shouted as Roland smiled wider.

"Why should I? You won't be needing it any more anyway." Morris staggered as he stood up.

"So Nami isn't here then. I'll just have to look for her on a different island then." Morris said as he pulled something out of his pocket. Varen gasped and shouted. "Cover your face!"

Everyone looked at her in surprise as Morris hurled the object into the floor.

It exploded into smoke and everyone quickly covered their face.

"A smoke bomb?" Franky asked from behind his hands.

The smoke finally cleared and Morris was gone, and so was Bell.

Roland reached into his pocket and grinned. "She even took the flute back."

Roland turned to face everyone and asked. "Do we stay here or do we go get Lose Nose?"

Luffy coughed and then grinned. "Let's go get Usopp!"

Everyone cheered except for Varen who sadly looked at Luffy.

"They're leaving? I wanted to spend more time with Luffy-kun…" Varen muttered as Luffy ran out the room and shouted back to everyone.

"Hurry up guys!" Everyone ran outside and toward where they had anchored their ship. Varen watched them leave and looked at the floor sadly.

* * *

They made it to Thousand Sunny and quickly climbed onboard. 

"What's the next island?" Luffy called over to Roland who was leaning against the helm.

"Pilokijuhgy." Roland said as he said it slowly so he didn't say it wrong.

"That's a very weird name." Chopper said from the railing.

"Well so is Chopper." Roland said in defense.

"Good point." Chopper said as he turned big and dragged Luffy into the medic ward to treat his wounds.

Everyone watched as Luffy was dragged away kicking and shouting.

"So the next island is called Pilokijuhgy?" Sanji asked confused.

"It's an official island of the Yggdrasill Chain, plus Bell said the next island which is Pilokijuhgy." Roland said crossing his arms as he sailed the ship onto open water.

"What kind of island is it?" Robin asked from her chair.

"It's the Island of Food." Roland said grinning.

"Really? That sounds strange." Franky said as he scratched his head.

"Deal with it on your own." Roland said as they all shrugged and went back to resting.

Zoro looked at Roland who caught the swordsman's stare.

"I'm on your side. If I wasn't would I have really have told you I was a spy?" Roland asked.

"Good point." Zoro said grinning and then fell asleep.

Roland sighed as Luffy's screams could still be heard. "Can't somebody shut that kid up?" Roland bitterly muttered as midnight passed and it was now morning.

Sanji saw the clock first and quickly locked the kitchen and took out a sleeping bag.

"Guess I'll be in here for a while." Sanji placed the sleeping bag on the floor and grinned.

"You'll be in here? Okay, hope you don't knock over any sharp objects while spinning." Roland said coldly as Sanji froze.

For the rest of the morning, it wasn't Luffy screaming, it was Sanji.

Luffy was fast asleep in his bed as in the kitchen, Sanji was being spun around. Roland had fallen asleep while torturing Sanji.

After a while of being asleep, Sanji was finally released from Roland's control and fell to the ground dizzy.

* * *

Off on a different island, an orange haired girl opened her eyes sleepily and sat up. 

She rubbed her eyes and looked around where she was.

She was in a room of a hotel as she stood up and got changed she quietly muttered. "What's going to happen today?"

She looked at herself in the mirror and Nami's face looked at her.

Nami smiled and turned around smiling.

"I guess today will be far from normal she said as somebody knocked on her door and said. "Nami, someone's here for you."

Nami looked over at the door and said. "Okay!"

She walked over to the door and climbed the stairs down into the lobby where a boy was leaning against the wall.

"There you are Nami! Come on, I'm hungry!" the boy whined as Nami smiled.

"Alright! You're treating though… Luffy." Nami said as the boy named Luffy grinned and his straw hat dangled on his back as he took Nami's hand and they walked out into the day.

* * *

**O.O I'm speechless over my own chapter...**

**Origin Of Names:**

**Pilokijuhgy (hope I spelled it right...)**

**Basically another jumble of letters. They are all near the right side of the keyboard and are easy to reach.**

**See you all next week! Bring smiles! ...That means you Takai.**

**Takai: T.T Make me.**

**Never mind... o.o**


	22. The Cursed One

**CHAPTER 21- The Cursed One  
Chapter's Quote: "Hi, I'm going to torture you, have a nice day."**

* * *

"_Alright! You're treating though…Luffy!" _Nami voice said as Luffy suddenly woke up with a start.

Sweat dripped down his face as he gasped for breath.

"What was that? Why was I dreaming about Nami?" Luffy asked himself as he lay back down.

He closed his eyes and he suddenly heard a slight hissing sound.

Luffy opened his eyes again and shrugged. "It's probably Sanji." Luffy said as he closed his eyes again.

The hissing sound came back but this time it sounded like laughter.

Luffy opened his eyes and looked around. He closed his eyes again and the noise was gone.

Luffy sat up and looked around. "What was that?" he said quietly and then stood up and walked onto the deck.

He headed for the dining room and sat down as he waited for Sanji.

Zoro walked in and sat down across from Luffy. Zoro eyed Luffy and grinned.

"Curly Brows won't be able to cook until noon." Luffy looked at Zoro in confusion but then he heard a scream that sounded like Sanji.

"I see." Luffy said as he started drumming his fingers on the table in boredom.

Zoro's vein pulsed as Luffy continued to drum his fingers.

"If you're bored Luffy, how about going onto the deck and finding something to do?" Zoro asked irritated.

Luffy nodded and then stood up and walked back onto the deck. Robin looked over at Luffy and smiled.

"Good Morning, Captain-san." Robin said and Luffy nodded.

Chopper walked out of his room and onto the deck and sat down on the grass.

Luffy's face lit up and he jumped down in front of Chopper.

"Hey Chopper, wanna do anything till noon?" Luffy asked.

"What is there to do? Usopp always is the one who comes up with things to do." Chopper said sadly.

"That's true." Luffy said pouting. The kitchen door opened and out walked Roland.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily as Luffy and Chopper ran behind the mast.

Roland looked around and shrugged. He then walked over to an empty chair to lie down.

Luffy and Chopper looked out from behind the mast and watched Roland fall back asleep.

Sanji then walked out of the kitchen and glared at Roland. Luffy ran over and asked automatically. "When's food?"

Sanji grimaced and replied. "Hold on a minute. It'll be ready soon."

Luffy ran toward the dining room with Chopper behind him.

Robin closed her book and made her way to the dining room also.

Franky walked out of his room and yawned as he too walked to the dining room.

Roland continued to sleep quietly as Sanji walked back into the kitchen for another crazy day.

* * *

Luffy sat down in the same spot, and everyone else sat where they usual did.

The spot beside Chopper and Luffy were empty because that was where Nami and Usopp usually sat.

Sanji brought the food out and they quietly ate.

Since Usopp wasn't here to liven the room, Luffy didn't have any motivation to steal other peoples food from them, which was happily witnessed by everyone else who could now enjoy a meal with all their food and not only some of their food like usual.

Luffy was about to eat another piece of meat when the hissing noise came back.

It was different though, it was clearer and the laughter from it rang in Luffy's ears.

He looked around to see if anybody else heard it, but was surprised when everyone else was continuing to eat.

The hissing grew louder and Luffy had to try his hardest to block it out.

Suddenly, the laughter turned into words as it said. _"You can't block me out, Luffy." _

The hissing continued as Luffy then placed his hand on his forehead in pain.

Everyone looked over at their captain in confusion. "What's wrong Luffy? Swallow another bone whole?" Zoro asked.

Luffy grinned a little and stood up. "I think I'll go to sleep again." He said and then walked out of the room with everyone staring after him surprised.

"Did Luffy just stop eating?" Chopper asked worried.

"Something's wrong." Franky said as they all nodded.

Luffy didn't even make it to his room before the laughter grew louder and the voice came back.

_"So, you finally realized that little Luffy lost his love? HAHAHAHA!" _The voice laughed mockingly.

"Shut up." Luffy said weakly.

_"Oh? So now little Luffy wants me to leave him alone? Baka! I will never go away!" _The voice shouted which made Luffy cringe in pain.

The hissing laughter came back and Luffy winced as more pain came.

"Who…who are you?" Luffy asked as he started to lose focus.

_"Who am I? I'm the Cursed One." _The voice said as Luffy lost conscious and fainted onto the deck.

* * *

Luffy awoke later to see Chopper hanging over him with a worried face.

Luffy flinched in pain as Chopper said happily. "Good you're awake!"

Luffy sat up and looked around. "What happened?"

Chopper looked at Luffy confused. "Don't you remember? You fainted, it must have been from your fight."

Luffy stared at Chopper and then stood up.

"Luffy, you have to rest!" Chopper shouted as he tried to get Luffy into the bed again.

"Are we at the island yet?" Luffy asked.

"We are heading for it now, but you need to rest!" Chopper said as he tried to pulled Luffy away from the door.

Luffy opened the door and walked out while dragging the little reindeer with him.

In front of him, the island was coming closer. Luffy stared at the island and then to Chopper.

"See? I'm fine." Chopper looked up and finally let go.

"It won't be my fault if you faint again though!" Chopper said as went back into the medic ward to tidy up the bed Luffy had used.

Luffy ran toward the railing and grinned.

"We're going to find Usopp somewhere here, and then go Nami hunting." Luffy said as he put his hat on.

"The Island of Food… I can already smell something good!"

* * *

**_Shishishishishi_! XD**

**O.o Agh! That laughter hurts my ears!**

**_Gomen, not! Shishishi!_**

**U.U Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! PS: If you like the story so far, review now! I want a review from everyone who reads this story!**


	23. Pilokijuhgy

**CHAPTER 22- Pilokijuhgy  
Chapter's Quote: "A beet is neat, but a gourd is adored."**

* * *

Luffy jumped up and down as they neared the island.

"Adventure! Adventure! Adventure!" Luffy chanted happily.

Zoro scowled as he stared at Luffy. "How does he heal so fast?"

Sanji turned to face Zoro and said. "You're one to talk."

Zoro and Sanji glared at each other and Zoro unsheathed one of his swords and they started attacking each other.

"Wow! What a great shower!" a voice cheerfully said behind everyone.

Everyone froze and turned toward the owner of the voice.

Even Zoro and Sanji froze, Zoro had his katana near Sanji's throat and Sanji's foot was in front of Zoro's face.

They were all staring at the black haired girl who was smiling happily.

"You!?" Luffy shouted surprised.

Robin looked over from the railing and gave a small smile.

"Looks like we were followed."

Roland turned to look and grinned. "Seems so."

Everyone was staring at Varen who was smiling happily as the crew stared open-mouthed at her.

Varen looked at their faces and tilted her head. "What's wrong?" Varen asked innocently.

"What are you doing here!?" Zoro, Luffy, Franky, and Roland shouted.

Varen gave a quick smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"Cause I want to find Takai, and I figured the best way was to follow you guys." Varen said with a wink. "That and something else."

Varen glanced at Luffy who shuddered violently as Varen appeared next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Right?" she asked Luffy who quickly ran behind Zoro and Sanji.

Roland ignored them and steered the ship toward what seemed to be a harbor.

"Hold it you pirates!" shouted a familiar voice.

Everyone but Varen and Roland perked up as they recognized the voice.

Standing on a cliff nearby somebody shouting at them as his legs shook violently.

"I am the Fearless Captain with 80,000 men behind me! My name shakes the heavens and people beg for their lives when I come near! I am Captain-"

Luffy grinned happily and shouted.

"Usopp!"

The person fell down surprised. "How do you know me? Am I famous or something?" Usopp asked shaking.

"It seems Bell got to him too." Roland said as he jumped onto the railing.

"I'll handle this." Roland said and cracked his knuckles.

Usopp stared horrified as Roland jumped onto the cliff with ease and grinned.

"They say a good exercise speeds up the brain, and since your brain seems to be very damaged… I guess I could warm up on you." Roland said as Usopp muttered uselessly.

"Mercy?"

* * *

On a different island's city, two men walked down a crowded street. The people on the street moved away from them, as they grew closer. One had a bandana and sunglasses on, and the other was a huge man with a Mohawk.

The man with the bandana grinned as he saw people move out of the way.

They stopped in front of a store where somebody was ignoring their appearance and continued to buy food from the clerk who stared horrified at the men.

"Yo kid, when we come by you're supposed to run away!" the huge man said as he pulled out a huge axe and swung toward the kid. The axe hit the kid in the head and both men grinned.

Suddenly, the axe broke in half and the two men's faces turned from grinning, to scared.

The kid turned around and his face was covered in dust and sand.

"Y-Your that punk named…" the bandana man started to say before the earth came up and swallowed him whole.

The bigger man fell to his knees and shouted. "Please spare me!"

The kid stared at him from behind his green hair.

He raised a hand and the earth swallowed the other man too.

"They are too noisy." The kid said and walked away with the food he had bought.

Everyone stared after him and suddenly by being very dense, they screamed in even more horror.

"That kid was him wasn't it!?" a man shouted frightened.

"Yeah that was the Dragonheart!" another man shouted.

"If he gets angry at us, he'll destroy our city!" a woman shouted.

"Maybe we should stop shouting then!?" another woman shouted.

Everyone started shouting at the other to stop shouting as the boy walked away.

The boy stopped and the people all froze before screaming as they ran away.

The boy looked back without turning his head.

"They were all too noisy." Dylan said as he walked toward an abandoned castle that sat at the top of a nearby hill.

* * *

"Yo it's Dylan! He's got food!" shouted somebody from the tower.

"We can all see him, Plum Head!" Lock shouted up to Zephyr who glared down at her.

Dylan walked into the castle and into the old throne room where the other five were all sitting or standing.

Zephyr had made it down in time to get some food as they all fought for food.

Only three people had the better manners.

Grandes, Rune, and Gladstone were watching the others fight for food.

Zephyr and Lock were fork fighting over a small piece of meat while Rune watched them.

Gladstone calmly watched Marisa and Dylan calmly fight furiously over an apple.

Grandes had his eyes closed and was calmly eating.

The only other sound you could hear besides the clash of forks and earth against steel was Zephyr and Lock's verbal fight.

"Plum Head!"

"Keyhole!"

"What kind of insult is that, you Purple Idiot!"

"I could ask you the same thing… Door Head!"

"That was lame you Rotten Grape!"

"At least I don't steal!"

"At least I don't swing around sticks!"

Zephyr and Lock's fight increased until suddenly, they noticed the piece of meat was gone and Rune was chewing calmly.

"You ate our meat!" Zephyr and Lock shouted in unison.

Rune stared calmly at the two and said. "You weren't eating it so I did."

Zephyr and Lock's veins pulsed and their verbal fight began its usual three-way fight over the next piece of meat.

"Blood Head!"

"Raisin Head!"

"Stick Swinger!"

"Door Head!"

"Plum Head!"

"Teriyaki Stealer!"

"It isn't even Teriyaki!"

"Idiot Rotten Grape!"

"Tangerine Freak!"

"Wrong sister you Lost Monkey!"

"…"

Zephyr and Lock stopped their fight again to see Rune eating the meat.

"Food Thief!" They shouted in unison.

Rune grinned and they started fighting again. Grandes sighed and quietly muttered. "Those two are like a cat and dog."

Gladstone grinned toothily at that accurate statement. Dylan and Marisa had stopped fighting over the apple and were quietly watching Lock and Zephyr's fight instead.

Gladstone looked over at the empty seat and asked. "Where's Takai-sama?"

Grandes looked over to Gladstone and sighed again. "He's still up in the tower. He's been like that ever since his loss. I told him that he only lost cause he wasn't going all out, but he didn't listen."

Grandes sat as he lowered his hat over his eyes, and placed his hands behind his head to rest.

"I see." Gladstone said and went back to calmly eating.

Up in the tower, Takai was sitting on the ancient windowsill and staring out at the sun.

He then looked down at his cloaked arm and slowly pulled away the cloak from his right arm and sighed.

"Coldhart." Takai muttered quietly.

"That's my name… Takai Coldhart."

Takai closed his eyes and lowered his cloak and looked away from his right arm.

"Next time Luffy… I will shatter you and that feeble heart of yours." Takai said as he watched the sun rise higher into the sky.

* * *

Back on the cliff on Polikijughy, Roland was crossing his arms as Usopp feebly tried to hit him.

Usopp shot one of his exploding stars, which did no good as Roland dodged it easily.

"Usopp's Rubber Band Of Doom!" Usopp shouted, as he got ready to fire one of his rubber bands.

Roland just stared at Usopp and bluntly said. "Ready when you are."

Usopp was sweating heavily as he shot his rubber band, which only went a few feet.

It landed nicely on Roland's shoe and he glanced down and shook it off.

Usopp backed up a little and wheeled around to run away screaming.

Roland was alas, quicker.

He grabbed Usopp by the collar and placed his hand on the back of Usopp's head.

"Mind Recovery." Roland said and Usopp's eyes went blank for a moment and then he fainted.

"Usopp!" Luffy shouted as he sprung up onto the cliff.

"He's okay, he's just asleep." Roland said as Luffy ran by him.

"Okay." Luffy said as he dragged his unconscious nakama onto the ship.

Chopper stayed behind to watch over Usopp and Chopper said that when Usopp woke up, the two of them would go out searching also.

Everyone was assigned partners so they wouldn't get lost.

Zoro was with Robin, Sanji was sadly paired with Franky, and Luffy was with Roland.

They all walked into town together and then they split up.

"So what's this town's name?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"..."

Luffy looked over at Roland who wasn't paying attention to Luffy.

"Hey Roland! Wake up!" Luffy said snapping his fingers.

Roland snapped back into reality and looked at Luffy.

"Sorry, lost myself for a moment. This town's name is Bayring." Roland said and then put a hand on his neck.

Luffy looked toward the direction where Roland was looking and tilted his head in confusion.

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes, so drop it." Roland started to walk down the street and Luffy ran to catch up with him.

"This is going to be painful." Luffy heard Roland mutter.

"What is?"

Roland looked over and shrugged. "Nothing."

Luffy stared at Roland for a while and then grinned. "Okay."

Roland didn't reply, he just kept on glancing around them as if he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"I should have stayed with the ship." Roland muttered.

Luffy grinned. "But then you'd be with Varen as she watched over it though."

Roland glanced away and muttered. "It would have been better if I did stay behind."

Luffy just stared at Roland in confusion.

Suddenly, Luffy fell to the ground as did Roland.

A group of people ran out from behind signs and buildings and quickly tied up Luffy and Roland and dragged them away.

* * *

**O.O Now what's going on!? Who are these guys, and why is Varen tagging along!? Plus, what is on Takai's right arm!?**

**Takai: Not telling.**

**Varen: I came to be with Luffy-kun, and to kill that idiot over there.**

**Takai: Brat. U.U**

**Um... okay... Save it for later... see you all next chapter! Ja ne! XD**


	24. Victims

**CHAPTER 23- Victims  
Chapter's Quote: "Crabs aren't lobsters, so that's why there is crayfish."**

* * *

"Oi! Wake up! Wake the hell up you lazy monkey!" Roland shouted at Luffy.

Luffy opened his eyes and glanced around sleepily.

"Where are we?"

Roland sighed and also looked around. "It seems we were captured."

Luffy looked at Roland and asked stupidly. "Why?"

Roland gritted his teeth and kicked Luffy with his free leg.

"Why do you think!? Maybe cause you have a bounty of 300 Million? Maybe cause I have a bounty too? Does your brain think of anything besides Nami!?"

Luffy blushed deeply and kicked at Roland.

"I don't think of only Nami!"

"You were just thinking of her, liar!"

Luffy stopped glaring at Roland and his face turned sad.

Luffy lowered his head so his hat hid his eyes.

Roland stopped kicking Luffy and sighed.

Luffy suddenly looked at Roland and asked. "You have a bounty?"

Roland almost fell over at Luffy's dense mind.

"You finally understood what I said!? Yes I do! So what!?" Roland snapped at the very dense captain.

"How much?" Luffy asked.

Roland groaned and muttered. "270 Million." Luffy looked at Roland in surprise but quickly grinned.

"That's high, but not as high as mine." Luffy said happily.

"That's not a good thing, Luffy!" Roland shouted angrily.

"Hey hey. Stop fighting you two. We can't have you act like that when Boss gets here." A man said from the wall.

Luffy and Roland froze in surprise as a man walked into the light.

His face was covered in scars and his eyes were bloodshot.

"My name is Scar, and don't ask why cause I don't know."

Roland quietly muttered under his breath. "It's not that hard to figure out…"

Luffy stared at Scar and asked. "Why is your name Scar?"

Roland mentally kicked Luffy and Scar stared stupidly at Luffy.

"I said I don't know." Scar said and he punched Luffy into the wall.

Luffy's head stretched and hit the wall before his body did.

"Ouch…" he muttered painfully.

"Now shut up and be quiet!" Scar shouted as he walked away.

Roland frowned and muttered again. "He's an idiot."

* * *

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Chopper was watching Usopp as Varen practiced with her kunai with a bored look.

"When is Luffy-kun coming back? I wanna have fun!" Varen whined to Chopper who shrugged.

Usopp groaned and Chopper's face lit up. "Usopp! You're awake!"

Usopp sleepily sat up and looked around until he saw Varen.

"Who are you!?" he shouted to Varen who boredly looked over.

"I'm Varen. Takai's little sister."

Usopp nearly fainted again.

"You're that monster's sister!?" Varen grimaced at Usopp and hit him in the head with an apple from a nearby table.

Chopper sighed and told Usopp everything Luffy had told him.

Usopp's face was mainly scared as he listened.

When Chopper finished he looked at Usopp's face, which was completely freaked out.

"I'm glad I wasn't there!"

Chopper nodded and said. "Me too."

"What do you mean?"

"I was kidnapped too."

"What!?" Chopper covered his ears at Usopp's yell.

"That's it, let's go, Chopper!"

Chopper blinked several times and said. "Usopp… are you feeling okay?"

Usopp raised his fist and his voice. "Of course I'm okay! I'm the Fearless Captain Usopp!"

Varen poked her head into the room and stated. "You look like you're about to shake in fear to death."

Usopp froze and quickly stood up and ran past her.

"Hurry up Chopper!"

Chopper ran outside after Usopp while leaving Varen on the ship alone.

Varen walked over to a chair and sat down. "When's Luffy-kun coming back?"

* * *

Luffy was trying not to fall asleep as they sat tied up in the room for a while.

"I'm hungry."

Roland opened his eyes to look at the whining kid.

"Shut up… you're making me hungry."

Luffy continued to whine until Scar walked back into the room.

"Here they are Boss."

"Excellent work, Scar." An icy voice said.

Scar bowed and left the room. "Well, Luffy and the brat. You have made me feel death twice, but I can thank one of you for showing me how to unlock my true form. Kekekeke!"

Roland muttered under his breath. "My bad…"

"Who are you?" Luffy said as he looked around the room but only saw a small crab, a few boxes, and a big shadow.

"Down here, baka!" Luffy and Roland looked down and at the small crab.

"Yes! It's me!"

"Who are you?"

"What are you? Stupid?"

"Yes." Roland said before Luffy could reply.

"How can you talk?" Luffy asked the crab.

"Are you stupid!? It's me! Rubio!" The crab shouted.

"Rubio!? What happened, you turned little." Luffy said tilting his head.

"Shut up you little…" Rubio began to saw until the crab suddenly grew into warped version of a lobster.

"This is Cancer's full power!"

Roland and Luffy just stare at the warped lobster, which barely could reach them from down there.

"You are now a small lobster. What a freak." Roland said.

"What did you call me!?" Rubio shouted and tried to jump onto the box but failed.

"You're a little shrimp." Roland said mockingly.

"I'm a crab!" Roland and Luffy stared in pity at the lobster.

"You're are a lobster though." They both said in unison.

"ARGH!" Rubio shouted and Roland and Luffy grinned.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Well then. apart from Rubio having survived... again! Now he's a crab-lobster-thing. XD**

**Okay... that's weird... See you all next chapter! Ja ne!**


	25. Strange Events

**CHAPTER 24- Strange Events  
Chapter's Quote: "Sometimes our minds leave us feeling lost in the storm."**

* * *

Walking down a street on a different island, Nami was looking around for someone or something.

In fact, she was looking for everyone else. _"Where could they be?" _Nami thought to herself as she went over what had happened to her.

_"The last thing I remember was being knocked out in that empty town. After that, I woke up to find myself on a beach…" _

Nami sat down on a beach so she wouldn't bump into anybody as she thought.

Nami had indeed had a hard time ever since Call's Cell.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_The sunlight hit the beach and it landed on Nami as she lay on the sand. _

_Her eyes opened slightly and she tried to look around. Suddenly, someone walked in front of her and their shadow blocked the sun from her face. _

_Nami tried to see who the person was, but that was answered when they knelt down. _

_"Nami! Wake up!" _

_It was Luffy's voice. _

_"Lu…ffy?"_

_Luffy grinned and then lifted Nami onto her feet. _

_Her head swayed with dizziness and she soon collapsed. _

_Luffy was quick to reach out support her. _

_"Wh…at happened?" _

_Luffy shrugged and then grinned. _

_"I don't know, one moment I was walking around and the next, I saw you and ran over." _

_Nami looked at Luffy's big grin and closed her eyes. _

_"What about everyone else?" Luffy frowned and said quietly. "I haven't found them yet." _

_Nami sighed and she soon fell asleep. "Nami?" Luffy asked the sleeping navigator. _

_He then smiled and put Nami on his back and walked away._

* * *

_Later, Nami woke up and looked around. Her dizziness was gone but it was nighttime. _

_Nami then sighed and sat up slowly. She noticed that a fire was made, and then something warm touched her hand. _

_Nami nearly jumped at the sudden touch, and turned her head to see Luffy sleeping next to her, his hand on hers. _

_"Luffy…" Nami said and then lay back down and tried to sleep. _

_Nami tried every single way she knew, but she couldn't go back to sleep. _

_Since she didn't want to wake Luffy up by moving her hand, she just sat up and looked around. _

_"This island must have people on it." Nami said as she saw boats sailing around nearby. _

_She then started to stare at the fire until she finally fell asleep._

* * *

_"Nami…" came a soft voice. _

_Nami moved a little as the voice said again. "Nami…wake up." _

_Nami opened one of her eyes to see Luffy staring back at her with his big black eyes. _

_"You're awake!" Luffy said as he grinned. _

_"Luffy, do you know if anybody lives on this island?" Nami asked curiously. _

_"I don't really know." Luffy said sadly. _

_"But I was looking for the others and I saw a bunch of buildings!" _

_Nami punched Luffy in the head and shouted. "That means that there are people here, Baka!" _

_Luffy rubbed his head and grinned. "Sorry, Nami." _

_Nami sighed and stood up. "At least I can go find a real place to stay until we find some clue about where they are." _

_Luffy stood up also and grinned. "Let's go!" he said happily and Nami tried her best to hide her smile._

* * *

_Nami was starting to re-think her plan when they reached town. _

_Everyone there knew Luffy and her from their wanted posters. _

_"RUN TO THE HILLS!" bellowed a large man. _

_"Please pirates, spare us! I offer you my mother!" shouted one man. _

_"I offer my son!" shouted an old lady next to him. _

_"Take my house!" _

_"Take my wallet!" _

_"Take my wife, please!" _

_"Take me please!" shouted the previous man's wife. _

_Nami stared in disbelief as the people shouted out things for them to take. _

_"Take my hair!" _

_"Take my baby!" _

_"Take my food!" _

_"Take my soul!" _

_Nami grimaced as the people started to shout out stupid things for them to take. _

_One even said to take their "nothing". _

_Luffy was laughing at the people, which didn't help much. __They just started shouting more. _

_Nami bonked Luffy on the head and shouted over them. _

_"We don't want your things!" Everyone paused as they looked at Nami. _

_"Really?" they all asked. _

_Nami nodded and the people all erupted into cheers. _

_"Thank you!" _

_"I thought we were doomed, just like those other two!" _

_Nami perked up at that and asked. "What other two?" _

_A man turned to face them and sighed. "Two guys came through here a few days ago. One had a Mohawk, the other a bandana. They didn't last three seconds against the Terra Terror, Dragonheart." _

_Nami stared at the man in confusion and asked. "Dragonheart? Terra Terror? Who was that?" _

_The man looked at her and grunted. "Some kid named Dylan Dragonheart. Those two mocked him, and he sent them down." _

_"Down where?" _

_"__Right where you're standing." _

_Nami quickly looked down and Luffy copied her. _

_"You mean that they are… underneath us?" Nami asked somewhat scared. _

_"That's right." The man said and walked away. _

_Nami just stared at the ground until she raised her head and shouted. "Where is this Dylan Dragonheart?" _

_The man turned around and Luffy eyed her confused. _

_"He was here until yesterday, left with what seemed to be his nakama." _

_Nami looked over at Luffy and then back at the man. _

_"Who were his nakama?" The man grimaced and grunted bitterly. _

_"I don't really know. There was eight of them including Dylan. They seemed pretty powerful, cause some Marines were sailing around, and then as soon as they set sail, all those Marines vanished off the water." __The man said and finally walked away from them. _

_"Eight people could cause so much trouble? They sound almost like us." Nami said and turned around when she noticed that Luffy was being abnormally quiet. _

_He wasn't there. _

_"Luffy?" Nami called out hoping that he didn't disappear also. _

_"Luffy?" _

_"Hey Luffy! This isn't funny!" Nami called out but nobody replied. _

_"Luffy!" Nami shouted and suddenly nearly jumped into the air as somebody tapped her shoulder. _

_"Yeah Nami?" Luffy asked from behind her. _

_Nami pounded Luffy hard in the face and shouted. "Don't ever do that again!" _

_After a while, Luffy stopped groaning in pain and Nami was trying to find more info about the others. _

_-End Of Flashback-_

* * *

Nami sighed as she continued to think. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone sneaking up behind her.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around Nami's neck and a voice softly said in her ear. "Hey Nami."

Nami on instinct punched the guy in the face and realized it was Luffy.

"Didn't I say not to do that again?" Nami asked sternly.

"Gomen." Luffy said as he removed his arms from Nami and stared at her.

"I just thought you were sad, with you sitting down for so long."

"I was thinking, baka." Nami replied as she stood up.

"Any luck?"

Luffy shook his head. "Well we can't stay here, they might be at a different island." Nami said and placed her hands on her hips.

Nami then started to walk toward the dock nearby to borrow (steal) a ship.

* * *

They made it to the dock and Luffy was happily following Nami as she and him looked at the ships.

Nami suddenly stopped and pointed to a small ship.

"That one seems the easiest to steal." Luffy looked at the ship and grinned.

"Okay!" Nami sighed and climbed onboard.

She first searched the ship for anybody already on it but found nobody.

"Lucky." She said quietly to herself.

She went back onto the deck and ordered Luffy to do what she told him to do.

In a while, the small ship finally moved away from the dock and out onto open sea.

"We should have found people to help us." Nami muttered as Luffy plainly stared out at the horizon, with a big grin on his face.

Nami's face suddenly turned to horror as it hit her.

_"Where are we going, and where are we going to sleep?" _Nami asked herself while mentally kicking herself for not noticing the one and only room in the ship.

Nami groaned at the thought of sharing a room with Luffy again, but when she brought it up with Luffy, he didn't seem fazed by it.

He just grinned and said. "Come on Nami, its not that bad!"

Luffy was knocked out shortly after by a fist filled with anger.

Nami grimaced as the sun began to set already.

"Let's see… this map says that the closest island is called… Sol Island?" Nami said out loud and frowned.

"It seems that there are two islands nearby… Sol and Luna Island. I guess we'll head for Sol Island then." Nami said as she steered a course toward Sol Island.

From behind the small ship, three large warships with an emblem of the sun appeared and followed them.

Nami, by luck, glanced behind her and stared at the warships, as they grew closer.

"This is bad…" Nami muttered as a man on one of the warships shouted. "Bring them to Sol Island!"

Nami looked at the owner of the voice to see a tall man with grayish purple hair.

"Yes, Lord Suni!" shouted another man.

"At least we will be going the same way…" Nami muttered until she felt a sinking feeling.

The man they called Suni had disappeared and she felt a slight chill as she looked around and saw him standing over Luffy.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked slowly until she saw Suni pull out a sun-crested katana and swung down at Luffy.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted as the sound of broken glass was heard, and Nami fell to her knees in shock.

* * *

**O.O BAM! **

**What could of happened to Luffy?! **

**Did he stand up, and attack Suni!? **

**Did he get his head chopped off!? **

**Who the hell is Suni!? U.U Oh, wait. I know who he is...**

**Okay, see you all next chapter! **

**Origin Of Names:**

**Suni**

**U.U Um... duh. It's the sun, which explains his katana, and the flag of the warships.**


	26. The Monster

**CHAPTER 25- The Monster  
Chapter's Quote: "Crabs can be eaten, beaten, and fried, but why can't they be evil?"**

* * *

Rubio was pacing back and forth, wondering what to do about the two people talking behind him. 

"No Luffy, Crabs can't be eaten raw, you need to boil them like lobsters before hand, and you should only eat their legs."

"But that's boring!"

"Also, lobster can be eaten when it boils and you can eat anything except the claws."

"Why not the claw?"

"Cause the claw are hard but they might taste good."

"Why don't we try eating it?"

"Nah, he might not taste good."

"Good point."

Luffy pouted as he looked at Rubio in hunger.

Rubio's vein twitched angrily. They had been talking about crabs and lobsters ever since he showed them that he could change forms.

They started with crab and lobster jokes, and now they were talking about food.

"I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah me too… Oi, Crabby! Go boil yourself so we can eat!" Roland called over to the ticked off crab.

Rubio glared at them through his crab eyes and gave an evil grin.

((AN: I've never seen a crab grin, and I don't think I want to.))

Rubio then walked over to Scar and jumped onto his shoulder.

"Grab them and drag them to the pier."

Scar nodded and he grabbed the steel rope tying the two down and dragged them away.

* * *

Luffy and Roland where suddenly thrown onto the pier and Rubio jumped down to look at them. 

"Now then, I know a game we can play. One of you will be thrown into the water and I will chase you. If you can get away, you win. If you don't… I kill you."

Rubio chuckled and Luffy stared at the crab as if imagining it boiled.

Rubio pointed a claw at Luffy and grinned. "You're first."

Scar picked up Luffy, which caused him to drop his hat onto the pier.

"Any last words?"

Luffy stuck out his tongue and said. "I'll clobber all of you."

"Foolish last words." Scar said and then Rubio said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot neither of you can swim. Oh well."

Scar threw Luffy into the sea and Rubio jumped after his prey.

Luffy tried his best to not faint, but it was hard when you are being dragged down by a steel rope and about to be killed by either a small crab/lobster or the ocean.

Luffy mentally grinned as he thought. _"At least I won't die from that little…" _

Luffy couldn't finish his thought before a huge claw smashed into him.

Luffy let air and blood out of his mouth as he hit the side of the pier.

Luffy glanced up to see a huge crab floating nearby.

Luffy didn't get to react, because Rubio started to hit Luffy over and over again.

Rubio pulled back his claw and grinned. Luffy's eyes rolled a little as he started to lose focus.

Luffy thought frantically. _"I can't die yet! I still need to save Nami! I can't die…Nami… help…" _

Rubio grinned and pointed his claw toward Luffy. "Good Bye, Straw Hat." Rubio said as he sent his claw toward Luffy's head in an attempt to behead him.

Luffy lost consciousness before the claw hit him.

_"Hmph."_

Rubio's claw hit its mark, but it wasn't Luffy's head.

Rubio stared in horror as he stared at Luffy.

Luffy had broken the steel rope and stopped Rubio's claw with a hand.

"How did you do that, and how can you move in water!?"

Luffy cocked his head to the side and gave an evil grin.

"You must be talking about Luffy, I'm not as pathetic as that wimp. Of course I can't let him die yet."

Rubio stared at Luffy and asked. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Heh." Luffy smirked before he disappeared.

Rubio flinched in shock and brought his claw back toward him.

Rubio's arm was grabbed and Rubio stared in horror as Luffy ripped his claw off.

"AHHHHH!" Rubio shrieked in pain.

"Heh, my name is worthless to somebody who is as weak as you…" Luffy said and the laughed coldly.

Rubio glared at the rubber man and then sent his other claw at Luffy.

Luffy grabbed the claw and ripped it off like the other one.

"Heh." Luffy said as Rubio shrieked in pain louder.

The water moved Luffy's hair, which finally showed his eyes.

They were a deep red.

Luffy licked his lips hungrily and Rubio stared in horror as Luffy disappeared again and reappeared above Rubio.

Luffy grinned and plunged his arm into the thick shell.

Blood entered the water from Rubio's shell and Luffy grinned as he removed his arm, which was also covered in blood.

Luffy brought his fist to his mouth and licked the blood while grinning at the thrashing Rubio.

"Ah! Curse you, Straw Hat! How dare you do that!"

Luffy's grin widened and then he sent his foot into Rubio's face.

Rubio thrashed around a little more until he became still.

Luffy smirked as he removed his foot and watched Rubio sink into the water.

Luffy then jumped out of the water and landed on the pier and Roland and Scar stared at him in surprise.

Scar backed away when he saw the blood and then made a full-fledged sprint away from Luffy.

Roland looked at Luffy and then removed the steel rope with ease.

He stood up and Luffy suddenly began to collapse.

Roland grabbed Luffy by the collar and lifted him.

"Sheesh Luffy, how'd you do that?" Roland muttered before he froze.

The sound of clapping was heard from nearby.

Roland grimaced as he recognized it. "That was great! It's been so long Roland!" a voice said happily.

Roland groaned and said. "I wish it was longer…"

Roland looked up and into the eyes of a girl with black and pink hair, a black shirt, red skirt, purple boots, and a wristband that had a skull on it.

Roland grimaced and the girl jumped down and smiled.

She was around Takai's age and she gave a little giggle.

Roland sighed and then said. "I really wish it was longer… Cara."

* * *

**O.O I'm lost for all words... But... crab does sound good...**

**Origin Of Names:**

**Scar and Cara**

**Scar is a duh, and Cara is the name of one of my... friends.**


	27. Water

**CHAPTER 26- Water  
Chapter's Quote: "Water is the bane of pirates, but it is also the greatest strength of the ocean."**

**

* * *

**

Varen was staring at the city and calmly waiting for Luffy to get back. She sighed as she continued to watch the city.

Nobody was back yet and Varen felt a little lonely. She looked over into the water and looked at herself.

She blinked and then frowned. The water seemed different.

Varen stared at her reflection until her eye color changed to brown.

Varen sighed and turned away cause she knew what it meant.

Varen paused for a moment and then threw a hidden shuriken behind her.

It sliced through something that had come out of the water.

Varen stared in horror as she saw what she had cut: a pillar of water was standing in front of her.

Varen gritted her teeth and pulled out her katana. "Show yourself!" she shouted and the water pillar suddenly fell back to the ocean.

Where it was, a man was standing on thin air.

"You!" Varen shouted angrily as the man simply stared back at her.

"You're the one who took Takai-niichan away!"

The man grinned and landed on the ship. "So what?" Grandes asked.

Varen didn't reply, she just slashed at him with her katana, however, it went right through him.

Varen gritted her teeth harder as she stared at her opponent. _"A Logia type." _Varen thought as she jumped back.

Grandes smirked and disappeared. Varen suddenly turned around and thrusted her katana.

"Tekkai." Grandes said as the katana hit him in the chest and shattered. Varen gasped in surprise and Grandes smirked.

"That little blade can't cut through Tekkai. Who do you think taught those three? I did."

Varen stopped gritting her teeth and threw more shurikens at Grandes.

Grandes smirked as the shurikens went through him.

"Heh, you can't hurt me. You couldn't even beat Takai and he's stronger than me sometimes."

Varen glared at Grandes at the mention of Takai's name. Grandes continued to talk.

"Yes… Takai, Rune, and Lock… I taught those three how to use Roushiki. Out of the three, Lock learned the best. Takai only learned Rankyaku, Rune learn Geppou, Tekkai, and Rankyaku, and Lock learned every single Roushiki technique."

Grandes grinned and put a hand on his hat. "It was fun training them, but the students are only sometimes stronger than their teachers."

Varen stopped listening and lunged at Grandes again. "You sure are hotheaded." Grandes said and raised a hand.

Several pillars of water appeared and surrounded Varen in the shape of a ring.

Varen jumped out of the ring right before they smashed into the spot she was just standing.

Varen jumped onto the mast and suddenly, a hand grabbed her mouth and somebody said. "You're too slow."

Grandes grinned as his hand became water, and Varen gagged as she started to lose consciousness.

Grandes let go and she dropped to the deck. Grandes smirked and then disappeared.

Varen was still breathing and she said weakly. "So that's the power of the one who saved Takai… there's no way I can manage against him…"

Varen fainted for real and everything went dark.

* * *

Grandes appeared on top of a building in the city and looked around below. 

He grinned as he saw Zoro and Robin walk by. A wind blew by and Grandes's coat flapped in it.

He held his hat down with a hand and then disappeared.

Franky and Sanji were the next ones Grandes found.

"This is going well. They're almost there…" Grandes said before disappearing again.

Franky looked up and scratched his head. "I thought I saw somebody…"

* * *

Grandes appeared at a beach and flicked his wrist. A disk of water came out of the water and Grandes looked into it. 

"Show the girl." He said in a low whisper.

The disk glowed and Grandes smirked. The disk fell back into the water and Grandes walked away.

"Time to go back now. That girl seems to be fine…" Grandes removed his hat and smoothed his silver hair and disappeared into the ocean.

* * *

Varen was rudely shaken awake from her dream of Luffy. 

She quickly punched the person and they fell down in pain.

"Ow! What'd you do that for!?"

Varen's eyes snapped open.

"Sorry, Luffy-kun! I was sleeping." Varen said sweetly, and Luffy rubbed his forehead where Varen had punched him.

Varen looked around to see if Roland was nearby. "Where's Roland?"

Luffy looked at Varen and grinned. "With a friend."

Varen looked at Luffy happily and smiled. "Where's everyone else?"

"Still looking." Varen smiled even more and Luffy went back to rubbing his forehead.

Varen then leaned closer to a started to rub his forehead for him.

"Thanks, Varen." Luffy said grinning again.

Varen said nothing as she moved closer to Luffy.

"No problem." Varen said as her head reached Luffy's.

Luffy looked at Varen confused and then Varen whispered softly in his ear.

"Let's go." Luffy stared in confusion and asked. "Go where?" Varen gave a wink and pointed down. "Your room."

Luffy tilted his head and Varen smiled. "That is a lame pick-up line." Said a voice from the railing.

Varen jumped onto her feet and turned to see who had spoken.

"Who are you?" The person smiled and Luffy grinned.

"Cara-chan!" Varen looked at Luffy and then back at Cara.

_"Cara…-chan!? How does Luffy-kun know her?" _Cara smiled as if she read Varen's mind.

"So Luffy-kun… is that Nami?" Cara pointed at Varen who glared at Cara.

"Nah, Nami has orange hair and smells of tangerines." Luffy said with a grin.

Cara remained silent for a moment before saying.

"Oh course, that girl next to you couldn't be her. Nami sounds like she'd be prettier if she was with you."

Cara smirked as she saw Varen fuming. Varen suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Cara.

Varen pulled out a kunai and thrusted it toward Cara.

"Hot headed too."

The kunai hit Cara in the back causing blood to roll down her shirt. Varen smiled but then froze when she felt blood down her back. Cara grinned and stated. "I ate the Kikan Kikan No Mi Fruit. Any attack that hits me, also hits whoever hit me."

Varen landed and tried to stop the blood on her back.

Cara smiled and pulled out a flask that looked like Roland's.

She took a quick gulp and pulled out the kunai.

Luffy and Varen gasped as Cara's back healed itself, and even her clothes went back to normal.

"With this, and my powers it'll be very hard to beat me, little girl." Cara said mockingly.

Varen gritted her teeth as blood continued to roll down her back.

Cara grinned at the stunned Luffy. "Cool!" Luffy said but then remembered Varen.

"Oi, Varen! Are you okay?" Varen gave a weak smile. "He's pretty dense."

Varen looked down at Luffy and grinned. "I'll be fine."

Luffy grinned and Varen glared at Cara who started to giggle.

"Well then, I'll be seeing you later Luffy-kun." Cara said and then jumped off the railing and over onto the dock.

She walked away while Luffy waved after her. Varen was silent as she watched Luffy.

Luffy turned around and grinned toward the crow's nest. "Oi Roland! She wasn't that bad!"

Varen's heart nearly gave in. _"Roland!? How long had he been there!?" _

Varen looked up to see Roland grimacing down at them.

"She's worse when you see her unhappy. Hope you had fun, Varen." Roland said for two reasons. Varen knew what he had meant.

One was when she tried to get Luffy alone, and the other was when she fell into Cara's trap.

Varen glared up at Roland who then looked over at the city.

"Hey everyone's coming back." Roland called down. Luffy grinned and ran toward the railing and waved at them.

* * *

Cara walked through the marketplace and smiled happily as she past a fruit store. 

She then turned down an alleyway and smirked as she looked around.

She sat down a roof nearby and a voice called out.

"Commander!"

Cara looked down to see three men calling up to her.

Cara smiled and jumped down. "Hi, what's up?"

The three men hit their foreheads in unison and said. "You left without telling anybody!"

Cara smiled and flicked her hair out of her purple eyes.

"I was just looking around." The men looked like they were going to yell but decided not to.

"Commander Cara! You are supposed to be watching the enemies' movements."

Cara gave a suspicious smile and said. "I am."

The men looked at her and she removed her other hand from her pocket and revealed a crescent moon shaped tattoo with a scythe.

"I'm watching the enemy on my honor as Battle Commander of Luna Island."

* * *

**XD Poor Varen as usual.**

**O.o Now Luna is getting into this as well. Interesting...**

**Origin Of Names:**

**Sol and Luna**

**U.U; If you need my help to finds out the reason for these names, then... never mind.**

**See you all next chapter! Ja ne! XD**


	28. Devil's Luck Again

**CHAPTER 27- Devil's Luck Again  
Chapter's Quote: "If you found the edge of the world, you haven't gone far enough."**

* * *

Luffy and the others had begun to sail away when everyone reported that they didn't find Nami or anybody who knew where she was.

Roland had explained what happened to Luffy and him, but he left out the part about what happened to Luffy.

So he quickly lied about it, and nobody knew that it was a lie.

The Thousand Sunny lurched as a wave hit it, and everyone stopped talking and looked ahead of them.

In front of them, was a huge cyclone.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Zoro bellowed as he ran to get the sails.

"It's a cyclone, Marimo!" Sanji shouted but Roland held the two back and said quite calmly. "It isn't the time."

They all froze and looked up. "If only Nami were here! She'd be able to tell us about it beforehand!" Usopp shouted over the roar of the cyclone.

"Yeah but it still doesn't explain why a cyclone is here in the first place!"

"I forgot to mention this, but right after Polikijuhgy, there is a cyclone every 5 hours."

"So this is your fault!" Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Chopper, Zoro, Varen, and Luffy shouted.

Robin was strangely calm however as she watched everyone try to sail away.

"Turn left, turn left!"

"Is that starboard, or port?" Franky shouted to Luffy.

"I don't know!" Luffy replied.

Franky smacked his forehead and tried to turn left. "No the other way!" Luffy shouted down to Franky.

"You said left!"

"I thought left was the other way!"

Everyone groaned at Luffy and tried to follow his vague commands.

However, by the time they were facing the right direction, it was too late.

The cyclone was already here.

"AHHHHH!" everyone shouted as the Thousand Sunny flew through the air.

The cyclone ended a few minutes later, and in the center of the winds, someone was grinning up as the Thousand Sunny flew off.

"That'll slow them down for a while." He said, and then he suddenly disappeared.

* * *

The sun beat down on the deck of the Thousand Sunny as Luffy slowly opened an eye and suddenly jumped onto his feet and looked around.

They were on the ship, and on the ocean. Luffy let out a held in breath and sighed.

"Good thing it left."

Suddenly, Luffy was kicked in the back of the head. "It didn't leave! We got flung!" shouted Zoro and Sanji.

Luffy hit the deck again and Franky walked over dizzily.

"Where are we?" he asked weakly. Chopper sat up and put his head in his hands, Usopp was saying that they were dead and in Heaven, and Robin was standing up and looking around.

Luffy stood up and looked around for Roland and Varen.

"Over here." Came Roland's voice, and Luffy perked up and ran over to Roland who was clutching his head with one hand while the other held the railing.

Varen was hanging onto the figurehead as Luffy pulled her back onto the deck.

"That was fun." Luffy said grinning, but Roland kicked Luffy as did Sanji and Zoro.

"Everyone… come here." Robin said and everyone looked over at her.

Robin then pointed toward a nearby island.

Everyone except Varen, Chopper, and Usopp gasped.

It was Ramadorr.

"We're right back to where we started!"

"How could one cyclone throw us back that far?"

Zoro stared at the island and said. "Oi. It seems we've been noticed."

Everyone looked around to see that they were surrounded by ships with the letters L I F E.

A loud voice rang out suddenly. "Straw Hat! I have you now!"

Luffy looked toward one of the ships and cringed.

Morris was standing there grinning happily as he looked at his captured prey.

"You can't hide now." Morris said and then music was heard.

Everyone looked around and someone said. "Betrayal Body."

Everyone gasped in unison as their bodies fell to the ground.

"I can't get up!" Luffy shouted as Bell walked out from another ship.

"Now we can end this." She said with a grin.

* * *

In a prison on Ramadorr, Luffy and his nakama were thrown into a different cell, one for each of them.

Their weapons were taken away and Franky was emptied of his cola.

Sanji had cuffs on his arms and legs, while Luffy, Chopper, Roland, and Robin all had Sea Stone on them and their cells.

Varen was just plainly tied up and all her hidden weapons were taken and taken away by means of ten large wagons.

Usopp's bag was taken away and so was his goggles.

Morris walked toward Luffy's cell and grinned. "Now, my little prisoner. Tell me where Nami is."

Luffy stared at Morris coldly and said. "I don't know where she is."

Morris grinned and said. "Fine then. If you won't tell me, then I'll torture every single one of you until you die."

Luffy gulped and Morris asked again. "Where's Nami?"

Luffy looked down and said sadly. "I don't know…"

Morris frowned and replied. "That's all? Fine then, I'll make a deal."

Luffy looked up and Morris grinned. "You only have 3 weeks to find Nami and bring her here. If you do, I'll let you and your nakama leave except Nami." Morris said and then walked away and added. "Think about it."

Luffy watched the greedy man walk away laughing.

Luffy then sadly looked down and thought. _"If I find Nami, then Nami will be stuck here and we'll be freed. But if I don't find Nami, me and Nami get away while everyone else dies. What can I do?" _

Luffy banged his head off the wall until he felt blood on his head. "What can I do?" Luffy whispered sadly.

* * *

Morris was enjoying torturing the young pirate and he found himself grinning more than usual.

"That brat would probably die before finding Nami for me." Morris said to Bell who was sitting in a chair.

"Yes, he'd rather give himself up than let his nakama die."

Morris grinned evilly and said. "Even if he does die, I'll just torture his nakama and if they don't agree, I'll find Nami myself after killing them all."

Bell grinned wickedly and said. "That's quite evil of you."

"Same to you." Morris grinned as he watched Luffy's face fill with sadness from the camera.

A soldier suddenly entered the room panting.

"Lord Morris! We found her! That girl you called Nami! We found her!"

Morris happily and quickly left the room with Bell behind him.

* * *

Down in the city, soldiers were surrounding a girl who had orange hair.

"Girl named Nami! We have been ordered to hand you over to Lord Morris and his son Sir Raymond!"

Nami frowned and looked around at the soldiers. "And if I say no?"

"You have no choice." Morris said as he moved his way to Nami.

Nami looked at Morris and then behind him at Bell and Raymond who had followed them.

"I wouldn't bother resisting, Nami. You may not be the same one Bell caught, but you still are the same figure." Raymond said grinning.

"Sheesh, now I know what she almost had to live with…" Nami muttered to herself.

Morris motioned to Bell who drew her flute and began playing.

Nami stared at Bell until Bell stopped. "Betrayal Heart."

Nami's body went limp and the three people in front of her smiled.

Raymond walked forward and muttered.

"Now you're mi-"

"She's with me, you idiot!"

Raymond, Morris, and Bell all froze as they turned to where the voice was coming from.

On the roof of the building opposite them, standing there looking down at them, was Rune.

* * *

Raymond uttered a small laugh and shouted up to Rune.

"Who might you be? A fool, or somebody who thinks they can claim anything they want?"

"Neither, because both of those seem to be what you are."

Raymond's vein pulsed and Morris glared at Rune.

"So, you think Nami is yours?" Rune tilted his head at Morris and Bell said. "I'll handle this."

Bell began playing again and when she stopped she grinned and said. "Betrayal Body."

A few moments went by and nothing happened.

"What is wrong? Why doesn't he kill himself?" Bell asked out loud.

Rune grinned again and stated. "I can move anything I touch with super fast speed. All I have to do is move the wind around my to make a wall of wind, which pretty much blocks your dreadful music."

Bell gasped and Morris grinned.

"So you think just because of that, Nami is yours?"

Rune tilted his head again and asked. "What are you talking about?"

Morris gritted his teeth angrily. He did not like being made fun of, and Rune seemed to make fun of him every time.

"You just said that Nami was yours!" Morris shouted angrily.

Rune smiled and then started laughing. "I never said that!"

Morris's face grew furious at Rune who merely continued laughing.

"Stop joking around!"

Rune stopped laughing and said. "I'm not joking. I never said that Nami was mine."

"He said that I was with him."

Morris, Raymond, and Bell all turned around and poor Raymond got a foot in his face.

Nami stood there and smiled. "He never said that Nami was his."

She started to say.

"I said that she was with me." Rune finished and the girl smiled happily.

"Then who are you?" Morris shouted angrily.

"Heh, who am I? You forgot already? I'm Nami's older sister, Lock." Lock grinned as she muttered. "Baka."

Lock disappeared and appeared behind Rune. "And you guys are annoying."

* * *

**XD It must be fun to have a twin that's older than you.**

**Lock: It gets annoying when people think you are them though.**

**So true...**

**Ja ne! See you all next chapter!**


	29. Lonely Road

**CHAPTER 28- Lonely Road  
Chapter's Quote: "Keep on going to find the light, and you'll lose yourself in the dark."**

* * *

As Morris glared at Rune who calmly returned it with a stare, Lock was smiling as her captain stood between Morris and her.

_"Good old Rune always needs to save me. I really have to stop being so reckless." _Lock happily thought as Rune turned his head until his face was facing her.

Rune grinned and quietly muttered. "You might wanna stand back."

Lock nodded and backed away a few feet and put her hands behind her.

Rune grinned as his cloak flowed in the wind. Rune raised a hand and the wind around his hand started to swirl.

"Fuuka Kobushi." Rune said and then jumped down and smashed his fist onto the ground.

Morris, Raymond and Bell all jumped back and gasped as they saw that Rune's fist had made a small crater.

Rune looked up and grinned. Lock continued to watch from the roof as she watched Rune fight.

_"Heh, 15 years with him and I can still remember everything."_

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Lock was walking through a busy market as she looked for things to steal. _

_She might have only been four, but she was already good at stealing from people. _

_She noticed a man who was sleeping and grinned. She walked by him casually and tried to grab their wallet. _

_Suddenly, the man's hand grabbed her arm and Lock gritted in pain. _

_She pulled her arm away and stared at the ice on it. _

_The man was Aokiji, and he wasn't very happy about being woken up. _

_"Little girl, stealing is bad. Now go, and I don't want to see anymore stealing." _

_Aokiji motioned for her to walk away. Lock nodded and turned to walk away. _

_"Hold it. First, give me back my wallet." Aokiji said and Lock grimaced. _

_Lock took his wallet and tossed it to him. "Thank you." Aokiji sat before returning to his nap._

* * *

_Lock was rubbing her arm where the ice had been and muttered. "I should have just ran for it. Ow…" _

_Lock flinched in pain as she found a place where her arm had been frozen under the skin. _

_"Great, just great." Lock muttered bitterly. She walked by a group of people and looked as they put their wallets away._

_Lock then sighed as she muttered again. "That would have been so easy." _

_She suddenly bumped into somebody and she said as sweetly as she could. "Sorry." _

_"__It's okay." Lock froze as she recognized the voice. She glanced up to see Aokiji standing in front of her. _

_"Just be more careful next time." Aokiji said and then got on his bike and rode away. _

_"Jerk." Lock said and stuck her tongue out._

* * *

_Lock walked away from the city and toward a small run-down house behind a hill. _

_She entered the house and curled up in the corner. "At least it's warm." Lock said with some sadness. _

_Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep. She felt something warm suddenly and opened her eyes to see that somebody had put a blanket over her. _

_Lock sat up and a note fell off her head. "Why was there a note on my head?" she asked herself as she read it. _

_"You'll freeze if you sleep like that." The note said. Lock smirked and curled up in the blanket. _

_Lock fell asleep again and quietly muttered. "Thank you whoever you are."_

_Lock was woken up again by something poking her on the cheek. _

_She opened one eye and looked into the face of a boy around her age. _

_"Ah!" Lock said and quickly sat up and faced the boy. _

_She noticed instantly that he looked terrible, and that his pitch black hair covered one of his eyes. _

_"Who are you?" _

_The boy just stared at Lock and said. "Do you like it?" _

_"What?" _

_"The blanket." _

_Lock suddenly realized that he was the one who gave her the blanket. _

_"Yes, I… thank you." Lock said and quickly blushed. _

_The boy didn't seem to notice the blush cause he sighed in relief and then grinned. "_

_That's good. I was hoping it'll help." _

_Lock stared back at the boy and tilted her head. "What do you mean?" _

_"I got that blanket a few days ago and I've been looking for you ever since." _

_Lock blushed again and the boy smiled. "You got it so you could give it to me?" _

_The boy nodded and Lock smiled. "Thank you." _

_Lock kissed him on the cheek, which caused him to blush. "It was nothing…" _

_Lock smiled and said. "My name's Lock, what's yours?" _

_The boy looked away and muttered. "Rune… Nico Rune." _

_Lock smiled and said. "It's nice to meet you, Rune-kun."_

_-End Of Flashback-_

* * *

Lock smiled as she remembered her past and then focused on the fight below her.

You couldn't really call it a fight, it was more of an exercise for Rune.

A terrible exercise.

Morris was firing one of the soldier's pistol at Rune who just caught them, Raymond was slashing at Rune who simply kicked him in the head, and Bell was staying out of it cause her powers didn't do a thing to him.

Lock smiled and then jumped down next to Bell. "You're kinda useless, huh?" Lock asked smiling.

"Hmph, I'll show you useless." Bell said as she started to move the flute to her mouth.

"Too slow." Lock said and Bell crashed into a building as Lock's steel boot was where Bell's stomach had been.

"Told ya." Lock said and looked over as Rune quickly hit Raymond and Morris in the neck, and caused them to faint.

"That was boring." Rune whined and Lock smirked.

"Yeah it was." Lock walked over and put her arm around Rune's and smiled.

"I did my part, now they have to do theirs."

* * *

-At The Prison-

Two guards were standing by the door to the prison. One was leaning on his lance and yawned.

"This is so boring." He whined and the other one sternly glared at him.

"It doesn't matter. We must defend this prison from everyone. That is our job, remember?"

The other guard yawned and looked over with a bored look.

"Yeah, whatever. I just wish something happened."

"You're not cut out to be a guard then."

"I'd rather be out here than inside taking care of the prisoners." The lazy guard muttered.

"If you want excitement," a voice said from behind a building.

The guards perked up and raised their lances.

"Who are you!? Show yourself!"

The voice's owner raised a katana toward the guards and grinned.

The guards prepared to fight the person. "Heh." The person said and twitched his wrist so the blade swung down.

The guards' eyes widened as the katana glowed for a moment and a shockwave shot out and smashed into the guards.

The person grinned wider and walked toward the prison.

"Nice doing business with you."

A flash of purple hair showed in the sun before the person quickly entered the prison.

* * *

-B5 of Prison-

Luffy was still pondering the question Morris had given him when the building shook violently.

In the cell across from Luffy, Zoro yawned and opened his eyes.

"What's happening?" Luffy shrugged and Zoro went back to sleeping.

Sanji had managed to light a cigarette with help from his teeth.

((A/N: Never try to light a cigarette with your mouth alone, it'll probably hurt))

Usopp stood up with difficulty and went to the bars on his cell. "Is somebody coming to get us out?"

Sanji looked at Usopp and muttered. "Maybe…"

Roland just sat in his cell quietly while the building shook again.

Varen was sound asleep as Chopper weakly looked at the basement door.

Robin remained sitting as she calmly waited for something to happen.

Franky was trying his best to break through the steel covering him, but couldn't.

"Whoever it is better be coming to save us." Franky said as he tried to break the steel again.

* * *

**Hehehe, who could be their savior? Find out next chapter! Ja ne!**


	30. Bonus Story 2: Inner Fight

**Bonus Story 2- Zephyr's Inner Fight  
Author's Note: Another Bonus story from the bottom of my mind. It's set between the first trip to Ramadorr and Grathyr. Enjoy.**

* * *

Zephyr stared out at the ocean as the moon silently moved along its path above him.

He was leaning against the railing as the wind picked up, and he adjusted his katanas.

_Apple Thief! _

Zephyr sighed as he moved away from the railing, and he put his forehead against the mast as he silently closed his eyes.

_Get Back Here! _

Zephyr opened his eyes, and he looked over at the moon with his purple eyes gleaming in the light.

_You Rotten Kids! _

Zephyr gave a sad small smile as he looked down at the deck, and leaned against the mast again.

Zephyr raised his hand against his chest where his heart was, and silently listened to its unusually slow beating.

_I'll Get You! _

Zephyr cringed as he felt tears roll down his face.

"No…" He muttered quietly, and he then gritted his teeth as his hand clenched over his heart.

"Stop…"

_If You And Your Brother Steal From Me Again, I'll Kill You! _

Zephyr started to pant as his hand slowly fell back down to his side, and he used his other arm to wipe his tears away.

"Stop it… No… Stop…" Zephyr muttered uselessly as more tears rolled down.

He slumped onto the deck, and pressed his legs against his chest, and cried into his arms.

"Sis…"

* * *

_-12 Years Ago-_

_"Get back here!" _

_"Run faster!" _

_"Stop!" _

_A large man ran down the street as people watched him chase after two kids. _

_The taller one stuck her tongue at him, and then swiftly jumped over a fence with the other kid following. _

_The large man stopped at the fence and panted as he watched the two kids get away. _

_"If you steal from me again, I'll kill you!" He shouted after the kids, but the older kid just laughed. _

_"Catch us if you can!" She shouted back with a laugh from the other kid. _

_The large man fumed angrily as the people behind him chuckled quietly. _

_"Poor man." _

_"What did you expect? Those kids are like the wind. Can't be caught, or contained." _

_"That's true! Ha, the great Gale Siblings." _

_The large man slowly looked around lividly, and grabbed the closest person's collar and shouted. "Those two are thieves! They are not great!" _

_The people cringed as the large man tossed the person he was holding onto the ground and stormed off. _

_"Quite the temper." Someone muttered as some people helped the tossed person onto their feet._

* * *

_The two kids laughed happily as the older tossed an apple into the air several times while the younger one just grinned with another apple in his hands. _

_"We sure make that guy work hard, huh?" _

_"Sure did, Sis!" _

_The older chuckled as she bit into the apple, and the two ate in silence until the younger one lowered his apple and looked at his sister. _

_"When are Mom and Dad coming back?" _

_"I don't know." The sister said without looking at her brother as she took another bite of the apple. _

_"I miss them…" _

_"Me too, Zephy… me too…" _

_The younger one sadly took another bite of the apple as the two watched the sun slowly sink into the sky. _

_They both tossed the cores away in unison, and then started to walk toward a lone house nearby. _

_The older one slid the door open, and kicked her shoes off as her brother copied her. _

_Above the door outside, a worn out sign gleamed in the setting sun as the writing on the sign showed: _

_GALE _

_The two siblings sat in an empty room as they silently watched the floor. _

_Nearby on a shrine, a silver katana was resting on its pedestal, and the younger boy glanced at it. _

_"Why didn't Dad take his sword?" _

_"Who knows…" _

_The boy looked at his sister, and then looked away sadly from the many bruises along her arm. _

_The boy then glanced at his own bruises and cuts. _

_The sister suddenly stood up, and looked over at the door. _

_"Someone's here." She said, and the boy looked up at her. _

_"You sure?" _

_"Positive." _

_The sister closed her eyes, and then nodded. _

_"It's a large man around 40… Oh, it's just the apple vendor with a mace." The sister said calmly with a hint of boredom as the brother stared at her in surprise. _

_"A Mace!?" _

_"Yep, it sure is large too." The sister said with a small chuckle as the brother continued to stare at her in surprise. _

_"Let's go see what he wants." The sister said, and then walked toward the door with her brother behind her. _

_Outside, the large fruit vendor was indeed standing outside with a mace slung over his arm as he grinned down at the two siblings. _

_"Didn't I say that I'd kill you next I see you?" _

_"Hold on one moment. I need to put my shoes on." The sister said with a chuckle and grin as the fruit vendor fumed angrily and raised his mace. _

_"I've had enough of your jokes!" _

_"Who said it was a joke?" _

_The fruit vendor swung down at the sister, and the boy jumped back as the dirt flew into the air. _

_The fruit vendor grinned happily, but then his face turned to total fear as the sister grinned with her hand on the mace. _

_"Is that all?" _

_"How the hell did you do that!?" _

_The sister let out a sigh, and she then stared up at the large man with a plain stare. _

_"Didn't your mother tell you to wash your mouth?" _

_"Shut the hell up!" The fruit vendor bellowed, but froze when the sister's foot slammed straight into his face, and made him fly back a few several feet. _

_"Honestly, there's a kid present." The sister said as she stood back up with a smirk. _

_The brother smiled happily as he watched his sister dodge the mace with ease. _

_This is why he never feared anything. _

_His sister was said to be the strongest person on the island, and even though she was a girl, she still was the best at everything. _

_"That's Sis for you. She's the best." The brother said as his sister swiftly kicked the fruit vendor in the head, and then elbowed his in the ribs. _

_The fruit vendor fell like a stone onto the ground as the sister brushed the dust of her hands with a grin. _

_"Is that all you can do? How weak." _

_The sister put her foot on the large man, and then softly kicked him down the hill. _

_"Have a nice night." She called after him as he rolled down the hill and crashed into a wagon. _

_"Whew, that wasn't ours." The sister said with a sigh of relief, and the brother laughed. _

_"You're the best, Sis!" _

_The sister pushed her green hair behind her ear, and ruffled her brother's purple hair. "_

_Sure am!" _

_"I mean it, Zefie! You are the best! I bet you could beat anyone!" _

_"Anyone? Don't get a big head now, Zephy." _

_"My name's Zephyr!" _

_"But I like Zephy better! It sounds just like my name!" _

_"…Okay, but only you can call me that!" _

_Zefie laughed as she put her hand on Zephyr's shoulder and walked back to their house while saying. "Okay. Grow stronger, Zephy." _

_"I'll grow strong enough to even protect you, Sis!" _

_"Ha! You can't even beat me! How can you protect someone who's stronger than you?" _

_"You'll see, I'll be stronger than you one day!" _

_Zefie smiled as she nodded, and Zephyr laughed happily. _

_"It's a promise!" They said in unison, and Zefie ruffled her brother's hair again._

* * *

Zephyr silently cried as the next thing he remembered was the blood.

"Stop… Don't go… Sis…" Zephyr muttered sadly as the moon continued to move above him.

"You'll see! I'll be stronger, so I can protect everyone! Then I'll see you again, and I'll still protect you!" Zephyr said between sobs, and he raised his head, and wiped the tears away.

"Nobody could have defeated you… I'll find him… that man…"

Zephyr gritted his teeth as he stood up and walked over to the railing.

"I'll find that man that killed you, and I'll slaughter him!" Zephyr muttered angrily as he lividly stared out at the ocean.

"That man that said he was a Marine… I'LL KILL HIM!" Zephyr shouted into the air, and then calmed down as someone suddenly smirked behind him.

"Don't worry… You'll find him. Same with Takai, what am I supposed to do with you two?"

Zephyr looked back at the person, and then sighed.

"Don't worry about that, I won't be here long enough to worry about."

"How much longer?"

"I think about three months left for me."

"Not much… we'll have to hurry up and get that man."

"Aa." The person glanced behind him, and then sighed.

"You and Takai are both looking for the one who ruined your lives. I hope both of you succeed."

Zephyr nodded, and then started to walk toward his room until he looked back at the person.

"Thanks, Rune."

Rune smirked again, and then put his hands behind his head with a chuckle.

"No problem." Zephyr reached the door to his room, but he looked around and grinned.

"I still don't know how you are the smartest one on this ship."

"It's all a façade."

"Sure is…"

* * *

**I know you are all wondering how does a fruit vendor have a mace, well he just does.**

**Zephyr's past has been stuck in my head for a while now, and I just needed to get some of it out. Meanwhile, here's some more info on Zephyr you might not have thought of:**

**Zephyr, Takai, and Grandes are the only Ragnarok crew members to have western style names, but Zephyr is actually of Chinese Origin. Cool, huh?**

**I hope you enjoyed a bit of Zephyr, and the rest of the story will continue down its usual routine.**


	31. Prison Party

**CHAPTER 29- Prison Party  
Chapter's Quote: "Why are the stronger ones always hard to find?"**

* * *

-1F of Prison-

Guards were standing and crouching behind objects as they took turns shooting at whoever entered the prison.

A cloud of dust had appeared near the doorway and suddenly, someone ran by the guards as their chests were cut by a katana.

"Heh, this one's nice and light." Zephyr said as he sheathed the katana again.

"Too bad I don't need it."

Zephyr threw the katana toward a guard and said. "You can have it back now."

The guard twitched and Zephyr grinned and then looked at a map of the prison.

"Okay… Door Head said they are around B5. So… I need to go down until I reach it, right? Right." Zephyr muttered to himself and set off looking for stairs.

Zephyr ran down a random hallway and kicked a large door down.

"Is this the stairs?" he asked out loud and then froze.

He had kicked down the door to the mess hall.

Soldiers were all staring at him and then at the door.

"Um… I'll be going now…" Zephyr said as he backed away.

"GET HIM!" the soldiers shouted as they picked up their weapons and charged after Zephyr.

Zephyr began to run as fast as he could in a random direction.

"Why me, why me, why me?" Zephyr whined as the soldiers started to catch up.

"I guess I have no choice."

Zephyr placed his hand on one of his katanas and flicked it so the blade showed.

"Luna Heki Shikon!"

Zephyr thrusted the katana toward the soldiers and twisted it.

The katana glowed and a shockwave shot out which sliced the hallway in half.

Everyone froze and then the building started to rumble.

"Wrong move!" Zephyr shouted as the entire building started to collapse.

* * *

Over by where Morris, Bell, and Raymond were knocked out, Rune and Lock were watching the prison collapse.

"That idiot, Grape!" Lock muttered angrily.

Rune sighed as the prison created a huge cloud of dust. "At least they are in the basement…"

* * *

The dust cloud started to clear from the pile of rubble, which was the prison until a few seconds ago.

A chunk of rubble moved and Zephyr coughed.

"Urgh… that wasn't right. I was supposed to use the other katana." Zephyr said between coughs as he sheathed the golden katana.

"Of well, I guess there's no way for me to get lost, right?" Zephyr muttered to himself and nodded.

He scanned the area and then finally found the stairs.

"What do you know? They were right next to where I was heading…"

Zephyr laughed nervously and climbed down the stairs.

* * *

-B5 of Prison-

Luffy and the others who were awake, listened as they heard the building collapse.

"What's happening outside?" Usopp asked cautiously.

"They are probably celebrating something." Luffy said grinning.

"I don't think so, Luffy." Sanji said with a stern look.

"That sounded more like the building collapsing, Captain-san." Robin said, and Luffy frowned and pouted. "I wanted meat though."

* * *

-B1 of Prison-

Zephyr coughed as more dust came up.

"Man, I can't see a thing in this dust. I shouldn't have done that…"

Zephyr coughed and again and saw a sign that said. "B1".

"At least I'm going in the right direction. Now for the next stairs…" Zephyr began to say until he saw soldiers in front of him.

Zephyr laughed nervously again and the soldiers lunged at him.

"Um…bye." Zephyr said and then sprinted down a hallway.

"Get him!" the soldiers shouted. The soldiers turned a corner and saw that Zephyr had stopped running and had a silver katana unsheathed.

"This one will be right." Zephyr said as the soldiers charged at him.

"Sol Suraisu."

The silver katana shot out toward the soldiers like a whip.

"Ack! Wrong one again!" Zephyr shouted as the soldiers were all smacked by the katana into the ground.

"That move is for the other katana. I gotta remember which one is which." Zephyr said to himself as he ran past the soldiers and toward a sign marked.

"Stairs To B2". Zephyr grinned and muttered. "Lucky."

Zephyr was so happy that he was actual finding his way through the basement, that he didn't see a small piece of rubble.

Zephyr did notice it, after he had tripped over it and fell down the stairs.

He landed on the hard floor face first.

Zephyr rubbed his forehead and muttered. "Ow…"

Suddenly, a sword was swung toward Zephyr and he glanced up and quickly blocked the sword with the golden katana's sheath.

"Don't do that!" Zephyr shouted as he slammed his foot into the soldier.

Zephyr jumped up and put the katana back on his belt.

"Sheesh, at least give me a moment to stand up next time."

Zephyr looked around and saw a light coming from a room.

He grinned and ran toward the room. He ran through the doorway and froze when a huge mace was swung toward him.

"Ack!" Zephyr said and barely dodged it. "Hey! You nicked me!" Zephyr shouted putting his hand on his cheek.

The person holding the mace was one word: Big.

"Wow, are you fat?" Zephyr asked bluntly.

"I am not fat! I'm big boned!" the big man shouted.

"In other words, fat?"

The big man glared at Zephyr as he stood up.

"Look, I don't care if you are fat or big. Get out of my way." Zephyr said which the man replied with a laugh.

"Get out of your way? Ha! I'm the 4th strongest man in Ramadorr, Fred!"

Zephyr stared at Fred and grinned. "Fred? What kind of idiot named you?"

"I could ask the same thing to you! What kind of name is Zephyr?" Fred shouted in defense.

"So you've seen my wanted poster, huh?"

Fred nodded and grinned as Zephyr looked at Fred. Fred then said.

"Your skill isn't even worthy of the bounty! I've been watching you get here, you were getting your katanas wrong. That was hilarious!" Fred laughed loudly.

Zephyr smirked and put his hands behind his head.

"Was I? I can't remember."

Fred stopped laughing and swung his mace at Zephyr.

Zephyr jumped over it with ease and grinned.

"Zephyr isn't my name though. It's my nickname, but it's way better than my real name."

"What is your real name?" Zephyr landed on the ground lightly and said.

"My real name is Fred."

Fred's face turned furious and he started to attack Zephyr with his mace.

"DON'T MOCK ME!"

"Okay then, my real name is…" Zephyr said as he dodged the mace with ease.

Fred's eyes widened as Zephyr twirled around to dodge his mace, and at the same time unsheathed the golden katana.

"My real name is Arashi." Zephyr said grinning.

"Arashi? That's a pathetic joke."

((A/N: Arashi means Storm which Fred is referring to the word Zephyr which means wind, so it's a pun, get it?))

Zephyr grinned and said. "It doesn't matter anyway, just call me Zephyr…"

Zephyr twirled around again and said. "Arashi Nakigoe!"

The golden katana glowed and a spiral shaped shockwave was shot at Fred.

"Nani?!" Fred shouted as his body was sliced up by the shockwave.

Zephyr grinned and jumped into the air and unsheathed the silver katana and said. "Good bye. Nami Tsume Arashi!"

Zephyr swung both katanas which resulted in a flash of light and when the light vanished, Fred's body was beyond healing.

It was slashed apart and even Fred's head was severed from his neck.

"How that?" Zephyr said as he sheathed his katanas.

"If your soul wants to know, and the people watching right now might also wanna hear it."

Zephyr waved toward a camera in the corner of the room.

"I may not have any Devil Fruit powers, but that doesn't mean that I don't have anything that does."

Zephyr grinned and then walked away and down the stairs behind Fred.

* * *

**XD That's Zephyr for you! Almost just like Zoro.**

**Anyway, Zephyr's real name is Zephyr. He just likes making fun of people's names. :P**

**See you all next chapter, Ja ne!**


	32. It's Makai In Here

**CHAPTER 31- It's Makai In Here  
Chapter's Quote: "The wind doesn't bring change to people, it is nature that does."**

* * *

-B5 of Prison- 

The building stopped shaking and everyone looked toward the door as they heard footsteps coming toward them.

The door burst open and in ran a soldier.

"This is bad!" he shouted to the prisoner guard.

"What is? If you mean the shaking, yes it is." The guard said and returned to staring at a blank wall in boredom.

"It's not that! A single swordsman entered the prison and is heading this way!" the soldier shouted frightened.

"Is the swordsman wanted or a no namer?" the guard asked curiously.

"It's the Sword Demon!" the soldier shouted, which caused the guard to almost fell down.

"No way! He's here!? Why is he here for this lot!?" the guard shouted frightened.

"Who knows! All I know is the "Two Sword" Zephyr Gale is here!"

Zoro perked up at the familiar name and grinned.

"So he's here?" Zoro muttered in amusement.

"We must defeat him and we might get a reward!" the guard said happily, and the guard picked up his spear and ran for the door with the soldier running behind him.

"So somebody is here to get us?" Usopp asked hoping that he was right.

"Seems so." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Yay! We can get out of here!" Chopper said happily.

"Maybe." Robin said with a small smile.

* * *

-B2 of Prison- 

"ARGH! I'm lost again!" Zephyr shouted as a group of soldiers and guards fell onto the ground as Zephyr ran by.

"How am I supposed to know where they are anyway? I'm not good at finding things or people." Zephyr whined as more soldiers and guards appeared.

"And on top of that, these idiots keep on coming." Zephyr added as he flicked his golden katana and the soldiers and guards were cut in half by a shockwave.

Zephyr finally got his bearings when he found a large room with stairs leading down.

"Finally." Zephyr said happily.

"Hold it." A voice said from above, and Zephyr looked up to see a small man standing on a beam above him.

"Wow, first a fatty, now a shrimp. What's next? A Hippo?" Zephyr asked smirking sarcastically.

The man's eye twitched in annoyance and jumped down.

Zephyr grimaced when he saw that the man was holding a huge club.

"Wow, you guys sure are brutal." Zephyr said as the club hit him dead on.

The small man grinned as his prey had been killed.

Or so he thought. The club suddenly shattered and Zephyr was standing there with his silver katana unsheathed and pointing toward where the club had been.

The small man was frozen as Zephyr sheathed the katana again and sighed.

"That's all? Next you'll tell me that you're the third strongest here, right?" Zephyr said annoyed.

The man gave a small nod and Zephyr sighed again. "This is a waste of time."

Zephyr unsheathed the silver katana again quickly and sliced the small man in half.

Zephyr sighed and walked toward the stairs.

Suddenly, Zephyr froze and turned around and cursed quietly.

The small man was standing. "A Devil Fruit?"

"That's right. The Ukiyo Ukiyo No Mi Fruit. I can come back to life over and over again!" the small man said and started laughing.

"Let me guess, your name is Uchitoru?" Zephyr asked crossing his arms in even more annoyance.

((A/N: Uchitoru means Kill, which means that it's another pun with his ability))

The man froze and Zephyr took that as a yes.

"Just because you know my name, doesn't mean you can win." Uchitoru said smiling.

"Actually it does." Zephyr said as he took out both of his katanas.

Zephyr then raised one katana so it pointed at Uchitoru and the other was pointing toward the stairs. Uchitoru raised his fists and ran forward.

"Since I am immortal, you can't kill me!" Uchitoru said happily as he swung his fist toward Zephyr.

"Dream on shrimp." Zephyr said and then swung his body around in a spiral.

Uchitoru flinched as the katanas were spiraling around Zephyr, making it almost impossible to hit him.

"Arashi… Shimekiri! (Storm End)" Zephyr called out and in a flash, Uchitoru was ripped apart just like Fred was.

"Ha… you can't kill me…" Uchitoru said as his body started to heal itself.

"Wanna bet?" Zephyr said and he pointed the silver katana at Uchitoru.

"Luna Heki Shikon (Moon Piercing Fang)."

The silver katana's blade suddenly shot forward and impaled Uchitoru.

"Didn't I say I'm immortal?"

"And didn't I say that you're dead?"

Uchitoru smirked and started to lunge at Zephyr.

Only he couldn't.

Uchitoru's eyes widened as he figured it out. The silver katana's blade had impaled every piece of his body before he had healed.

Uchitoru looked down to see the blade sticking out of his body.

"How?" Uchitoru asked and before he could finish, his body went limp and Zephyr pulled the blade out of his body.

Uchitoru's immortal body fell onto the ground and Zephyr sheathed his katana.

"You should have know better than to fight me." Zephyr said as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

-B3 of Prison- 

The soldiers were all waiting as Zephyr walked down the stairs.

They lowered their spears, lances, pistols, and swords at the swordsman.

"What, you guys wanna die too?" Zephyr asked innocently.

The soldiers didn't reply, they just lunged forward and were quickly defeated.

Zephyr put his hand back in his pocket and walked past them.

"Idiots." Zephyr muttered as he past a door that said "Staircase".

Zephyr froze and walked backwards and faced the door.

"There was a staircase all this time, and nobody told me!?" Zephyr shouted and opened the door to reveal a staircase going down and up.

Zephyr cursed loudly and began to run down the stairs.

The soldiers behind him saw him go down, and they ran after him.

Zephyr looked back and pointed his silver katana at them.

"Mushi Suraisu (Silent Slash)."

The blade shot out again and struck all the soldiers down.

"It's a good sword to use in tight places." Zephyr said as he continued to run downward while looking at the silver katana.

* * *

Zephyr kicked down the door marked B5 and ran out into the hallway. 

There, he froze. Everywhere he looked, soldiers were around him.

They were all grinning and pointing their weapons at Zephyr.

"Um… how about you guys give up before we have to get all bloody, okay?" Zephyr asked. The soldiers laughed and Zephyr sighed.

"Fine, don't say that I didn't warn you."

Zephyr flicked his wrist and the soldiers were all cut down by a shockwave.

"My katanas are the greatest. Both of them have Devil Fruit powers." Zephyr said grinning as the remaining soldiers charged at him.

"First up is "Arashi Mushi (Silent Storm)" Zephyr said unsheathing the gold katana again.

The soldiers jumped at swung down at him.

"Mushi Batsu! (Silent Smash)" Zephyr called out and the blade shot out again and hit all the soldiers down.

Zephyr unsheathed the silver katana and faced the other way.

"Now it's "Shunsui Shinkuu (Empty Autumn Rain)". Don't hold back." Zephyr said as the silver katana shot out and imapled most soldiers.

"Hmph. Too boring. I shouldn't have even used their powers." Zephyr said sighing.

Zephyr made his way to a door with bars on it that read "Prison Cell 30-45" on it.

"They must be here." Zephyr said and opened the door.

Zephyr froze at the sight of the prison.

Nobody was there.

"They must have been here cause there's Sea Stone in some of them." Zephyr said and then cursed out loud.

"Damn you, Door Head! You already came here, didn't you!?"

Zephyr ran back up the stairs while angrily killing any soldiers that got in his way.

Zephyr ran outside the prison to see the Straw Hat Crew running away toward their ship.

"Darn you!" Zephyr shouted out loud.

"Sorry but you were taking so long." Came Lock's voice from a nearby pile of rubble.

Zephyr looked over and glared at Lock.

"Well sorry that I got lost!" Zephyr shouted the last few words and continued to glare at Lock.

"Come on, give them a break. They now have to go through every island that they've been to already."

"I can give them a break, but not you, Door Head!" Zephyr shouted angrily.

"What kind of insult is that, you rotten plum!?"

"At least I don't try to steal from people!"

"So what does that have to do with this!?"

"You stole my wallet before I entered that stupid prison, you stupid orange head!"

"What's with all the head insults?"

Lock and Zephyr turned to see Rune standing behind them and calmly staring at them.

Lock and Zephyr in unison, tilted their heads and said. "No idea."

Rune sighed and stood up. "Anyway, let's get going. I'm getting hungry."

Lock smiled as she followed her captain with Zephyr still fuming behind them.

* * *

The Thousand Sunny started to sail away from Ramadorr for the second time in a week. 

Luffy was unusually quiet but Sanji said that it was cause Nami wasn't here this time.

Roland kindly pointed out that it wasn't even Nami last time.

Sanji started shouting at Roland, which caused Zoro to join in, and that started the three way fight between them.

Usopp and Chopper were watching the city start to shrink as they moved father away from them.

Franky was sitting down, and enjoying some tea, while Robin read her book.

Varen was sharpening her weapons while staring at Luffy.

"Oi! Dinner!" Sanji called out and the crew turned to face him.

Luffy slowly turned to face Sanji and shouted happily. "Meat!"

Suddenly, as if on cue, a huge explosion shook the ship.

Everyone grabbed onto something close by them so they wouldn't fall.

Franky and Chopper were the unlucky ones who weren't holding anything to begin with and they fell onto their faces as everyone looked in the direction of the sound.

"What the hell…?" Zoro began to say until he stopped while looking at Ramadorr.

"What was tha…" Sanji started to ask until he looked to where Zoro was staring.

Everyone copied them and looked toward Ramadorr.

Or where Ramadorr used to be.

The entire island was burning in a huge flame.

"What happened!?"

"Did a bomb explode or something?"

"There's no way a bomb could have done that!" Robin said as she was quickly reminded of Ohara.

"Well then, what happened?" Zoro shouted and Chopper suddenly froze, as did everyone else.

A murderous roar echoed throughout the area, sending chills down everyone's back.

"Wh…What was that!?" Usopp shouted frightened as usual.

"That was…" a small voice started to say.

Everyone turned to face Chopper who was shaking violently.

"A dragon."

* * *

**Wow, the Yggdrasill Chain has almost everything! XD Now there's a dragon flying around...**

**I'll see you all next chapter, and it's the New Year! Yatta!**

**Zephyr: Kinda slow, aren't you?**

**T.T -Zephyr is pounded into the ground- Ja ne!**


	33. Cold Detour

**CHAPTER 32- Cold Detour  
Chapter's Quote: "Even if we can't feel them, there are always people inside of us."**

* * *

Everyone was staring at Chopper with both surprise and fear.

The fear was mainly from Usopp.

Luffy's face was smiling as he thought of all that meat.

"A dragon? Are you sure?" Sanji asked curiously and Chopper nodded slowly and quietly said. "I saw one in a book. They're supposed to have loud murderous roars, and can breath fire."

"I guess that might explain the roar and fire, but dragons aren't real." Zoro said sternly.

"They could be." Robin said as she regained her calmness.

Zoro turned to Robin and grunted. "Yeah right."

Robin smiled for a moment before continuing.

"There's nothing else that could do that besides the Buster Call. But if you can look, they are no warships nearby. A dragon may sound far-fetched, but it's the only possible answer right now."

Zoro gave another snort and climbed into the crow's nest.

"What if the dragon flies after us!? We'll be doomed!" Usopp shouted scared.

"If it does come, can I eat it?" Luffy asked grinning.

Roland, Franky, Usopp, Chopper, and Varen all smacked their foreheads in unison.

"Baka, if it is a dragon, the only place you could hurt it would be its belly."

"Yeah Luffy-kun. Plus if dragons can breath fire, you'll be fried in a second."

"Please Luffy, don't go looking for that dragon!"

"Please Luffy!"

"Okay." Luffy said with a pout.

"So if we see the dragon again, we run away. Got it?" Usopp asked Luffy.

Before Luffy could answer, Robin cut in. "It's too late for that. Look."

Robin pointed toward Ramadorr, and everyone gasped as they saw a huge object fly into the sky.

"Is that the dragon?!" Usopp shouted as he started to cower in fear.

"That's strange… it doesn't look like a dragon… more like a bird." Roland said and Robin and Varen nodded as the thing got closer.

"It is a bird!" Luffy shouted as the bird flew by with terrorifying speed.

"Did anyone see what it looked like?" Luffy asked turning around.

Robin shook her head, as did Roland and Varen.

Usopp and Chopper had passed out, and Franky was shaking his head also.

Sanji was too busy walking to the kitchen, and then he turned around and asked.

"What did I miss?"

"A big bird." Luffy said plainly.

Sanji narrowed his eyes and then shrugged as he went to prepare dinner.

* * *

After dinner, everyone had said their good nights and were all sleeping calmly in their rooms.

Luffy was however, still awake.

He sat on the figurehead and watched the sea.

Luffy sighed as he began to think of random things.

Some of these things were Snow, Bird, Dragon, Meat, Food, Island, Adventure, and finally Nami.

Luffy's face turned to sadness as he remembered Nami.

"She hasn't seen anything that we have seen since she was kidnapped." Luffy muttered to himself.

"Now she can't even see what we're doing now. I wish she was here."

Luffy looked down into the water and before he knew it, he had fallen back onto the deck and was fast asleep.

From the shadows, Roland walked out from behind the mast and narrowed his eyes.

"Let's see what Luffy's dream is today shall we?"

Luffy started to snore as he dream came into focus.

* * *

_Cold._

_ That was all he felt. _

_Luffy rubbed his arms but it didn't help. _

_He was cold, alone, hungry, and sad. _

_He didn't even know where he was, or why he was sad, he just was. _

_Luffy breathed slowly as he walked around what seemed to be a town covered in snow. _

_He walked up to a familiar house and looked at the mailbox with the same three letters: _

_MDN _

_Luffy looked up at the house and started to walk toward the door. _

_Luffy paused before opening the door, and walking into the warmth he was waiting for. _

_It never came. _

_The house was just as cold as the outside was. _

_Luffy's teeth chattered as he walked through the same rooms again, trying to find warmth. _

_Luffy noticed a door that read "My Room". _

_Luffy turned the doorknob but it wouldn't open. _

_Luffy scratched his head and shrugged. _

_Luffy then smashed the door apart and climbed into the room. _

_The first thing he noticed was that there was a desk next to the open window. _

_Luffy's teeth chattered harder as it felt colder. _

_Luffy quickly shut the window and tried to warm himself up again. _

_It still didn't help. _

_He looked at the desk and saw that a flower was in a vase. _

_However, the flower was dead and it was falling apart. _

_One of the petals dropped off of it and fell onto a piece of paper. _

_Luffy looked at the paper and noticed tear marks. _

_Luffy tilted his head and picked up the paper. _

_It felt wet in his hands, which caused his hands to become colder. _

_Luffy bite his lip and skimmed the paper._

* * *

_Dear My Autumn Flower,_

_I'm sorry I can't reach you in time. Please don't die! I'll come and help you, just don't leave me alone. Please stay alive until I come. I've found the medicine to cure you so please stay with me. I can't live without you. I'll be there, I will see to it that you live._

* * *

_Luffy couldn't read who had sent it because the tear drops had washed away the ink. _

_Luffy looked over the paper again and then saw a small bit of writing on the bottom of the paper that said:_

_I'm sorry. It's too late, please forget me and move on. Don't be left behind again. I will always love you._

_Luffy sadly placed the letter down and ignoring the cold walked back to the door that led into the snow. _

_He stopped and turned to the familiar faceless pictures. _

_Luffy gasped as one of the pictures had been completed. _

_It showed a woman around 37 years old, with bright white hair, and a locket around her neck. _

_Luffy read the name under the picture: _

_Mint D. Natalie _

_Luffy stared at the name for a while and then it finally hit him. _

_"So this is her house?" _

_Luffy looked at the other pictures to see if they had any names, but none of them did. _

_Luffy turned around until suddenly a paper blew by and hit Luffy in the face. _

_Luffy yelp in surprise and grabbed the paper. _

_It was another letter to this Natalie._

* * *

_Dear Natalie,_

_I am forever with you even if I can't be with you. I know about a special medicine that can cure your disease but it'll take time. Please stay here until I find it._

* * *

_Luffy looked down at who had written it and he gasped. _

_Luffy let go of the paper and it blew away. _

_The name on the paper, was BG..._

_Blackwater Grandes._

* * *

**Duh duh duh DUH! XD Cliffy! I bet you are all either surprised, bored, normal, or you don't really care. Anyway, please review!**

**Origin Of Names:**

**Mint D. Natalie**

**The Mint part is just that I was thinking of candies while chewing on a mint. U.U**

**Natalie was just another random name...**


	34. RUN!

**CHAPTER 33- RUN!  
Chapter's Quote: "Bring back the light, and you bring back the chaos that follows."  
Author's Note: This chapter is for Angel-chan's birthday:) Happy Birthday, and enjoy! PS: The usual routine will still be in effect. :P**

* * *

Luffy's eye shot open and he sat up panting. 

Roland jumped in surprise and quickly ran away from him.

Luffy put a hand to his hat as he continued panting. "Wh… why was his name there?" Luffy asked himself.

"And why… was I dreaming of that?"

Luffy stopped panting and looked at the moon as it was still high in the sky.

"It's still night, huh?" Luffy stood up and looked around.

He could hear snoring coming from the crow's nest, which meant that Zoro was asleep.

Luffy looked out toward the ocean again and lit up.

"ISLAND!"

Everyone that was asleep fell out of bed, except for Robin, Roland, and Zoro.

Robin was already awake.

Roland was pretending to be sleeping, and Zoro didn't even wake up.

"ISLAND!" Luffy shouted again happily.

"SHUT UP, LUFFY!" Franky, Usopp, and Sanji shouted.

"But it's an island!" Luffy said pouting.

"Urgh…" Everyone turned to see Chopper walk out and look at Luffy.

"What is it?" The little reindeer asked sleepily.

"Island!" Luffy shouted again, and Robin walked out of her room and smiled.

"It seems we're back at Vale again."

Sanji looked over at Robin and his eyes went into Love-Mode.

"Robin-chan! Would you like anything?"

"How about some peace and quiet!?" Zoro shouted from the crow's nest.

"Zoro! It's the snow island again!"

Zoro grumbled as he climbed down onto the deck.

"Why don't we just skip it? We don't have any need to stop here, right?"

"It's too late to turn around." Roland said from behind them.

They all turned to face Roland who was looking down into the ocean.

"How come, Spy-san?" Robin asked calmly.

"The ship's frozen." Roland said calmly as well.

"NANI!?" Franky, Usopp, and Chopper shouted.

Roland pointed to where he was looking at everyone saw that the ship was surrounded by ice.

"It looks like we're stuck here until we can break free." Sanji said with a puff of smoke.

"Why don't we just destroy the ice?" Franky asked as he raised his right arm.

"That would be bad because then the ship would hit a piece of ice and take damage."

Roland said and Franky grinned sheepishly. "Good point…"

"So we have to break the ice and move the ice so it can't hit the ship, right?" Zoro asked sleepily.

"That's about it." Robin said with a small smile.

Zoro looked at Robin and grinned. "Alright, how long should it take?"

"5 hours."

"5 HOURS!?" Zoro bellowed at Roland, and Roland nodded without turning around and Luffy grinned.

"Ad-ven-ture."

Sanji grinned along with Luffy as he stared at Vale.

"We should see if there are anything edible to eat while we're here."

"Okay!" Everyone turned to Usopp as he continued. "We shall split up! Luffy and Sanji will go look for food while the rest of us get the ship free!"

Usopp raised his fist proudly and everyone nodded.

Varen then walked out of the spare room and mumbled. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

A little bit later, Sanji's foot sunk into the snow as he and Luffy walked toward the mountains. 

"Remember Luffy, don't eat anything you find! We need to see if it's edible first." Sanji said to the happy Luffy.

"Okay!" Luffy said happily as they past a clump of trees.

Sanji sighed and looked around. He walked over to a tree and examined it.

"This tree looks like it had fruit on it before. Wonder why it's bare?"

"What? A bear?"

"No I meant… just shut up, Luffy!"

Luffy pouted and then focused his attention to a weird shell.

"Hey Sanji! Look at this!" Luffy held up the shell which was had a pink tint.

Sanji grinned and took the shell. "Nice shell. Maybe Robin-chan or Nami-san would like it." Sanji said and then pocketed the shell.

Luffy grinned at his find and then looked around for more.

"Hey Sanji! There are more over here!"

Sanji turned to see Luffy waving near a cliff while pointing down.

Sanji walked over and dropped his cigarette in surprise.

"Luffy…"

"Yeah? Aren't they cool?"

"Those aren't the same shells…"

Luffy tilted his head in confusion and looked back down at the several pink shells.

One suddenly moved and Luffy gasped as a claw shot out and almost hit Luffy.

"They're Snow Hermit Crabs!"

* * *

Running through the snow is hard to do when it's knee high, but this didn't stop Sanji or Luffy. 

Sanji ran while looking behind him to see Luffy catching up.

"Keep on running, Luffy!" Sanji shouted to the rubber captain.

"Okay!" Luffy shouted and Sanji smiled for a second and then gasped.

"Luffy! Move out of the way!"

"Huh? Why?" Luffy asked curiously, and he looked behind him and yelp.

The Snow Hermit Crabs were actually rolling down the mountain after them.

"They're trying to flatten us!" Luffy shouted as he grabbed a tree and rocketed himself away.

Sanji ran toward where Luffy had landed and grabbed him by the coat.

"Let's get out of here!" Sanji shouted as he dragged Luffy behind him.

"Bamgi! I cam'h brehth!"

"Sorry, Luffy!"

Sanji threw Luffy's head out of the snow and continued to run.

"That's better." Luffy said spitting out snow.

"No it's not!" Sanji shouted as the Hermit Crabs had turned and were rolling after them again.

"Don't these guys give up?" Luffy asked.

"I guess not."

"They must be tasty then!"

"How can you be thinking about food at a time like this!?"

"But they look tasty." Luffy whined and Sanji sighed.

"We can't fight them like this, Luffy! We need to find out why they're chasing us!"

"Maybe cause of that small shell?"

Sanji stared at Luffy in surprise.

"Luffy… when did you get a brain!?"

"Hey!" Luffy crossed his arms and his face lit up.

"That's it! Sanji! That little shell must be a baby crab!"

Sanji stared at Luffy in disbelief.

"Luffy…" Sanji started to say as he removed the pink shell from his pocket.

"I think we found your brain!" Sanji said and then placed the small pink shell down on the snow.

"Now run!" Luffy looked at Sanji in surprise.

"How come?"

"If it's not a baby, then they'll keep on rolling!"

"Oh yeah."

Sanji smacked his forehead and kicked Luffy. "Now's not the time for your brain to leave!"

Suddenly, Sanji tripped and fell into the snow.

"Sanji!"

"Ow… I shouldn't have kicked Luffy while running downhill…"

"Sanji behind you!" Sanji turned his head and saw the Hermit Crabs get closer to where the shell was.

Sanji clamped his eyes shut and waited for the flattening feeling.

_"At least I can feel what a pancake feels like." _Sanji thought to himself.

Sanji held his breath and waited for him to be flattened.

It never came.

Sanji cracked one eye open and stared in front of him.

The Snow Hermit Crabs had stopped and the little pink shell was moving on one of them.

"Luffy was right for once…" Sanji muttered as Luffy ran up to Sanji and helped him to his feet.

"Luffy, I can't believe it but you were right…" Sanji said in more disbelief.

_"Well, this is the same guy who started to read how to navigate, so I take it he has some brain power…" _Sanji thought until he looked at Luffy.

Luffy was happily climbing the Hermit Crabs. "Or not." Sanji added with a sigh.

* * *

Luffy reached up and grabbed the edge of a mountain cliff and pulled himself up. 

Sanji followed suite and stood up. "We finally made it up here, maybe there's something good here." Sanji said as Luffy looked around grinning.

Something suddenly touched Sanji's hand and he looked down.

Sanji's eyes widened as he snapped his hand away and shouted. "Luffy! We got a problem!"

Luffy turned and asked. "Big or little problem?"

"Big… very big…" Sanji said as he stared at the thing that touched him.

Luffy followed Sanji's gaze and gasped.

The thing that touched Sanji's hand was a human hand sticking out of the snow.

* * *

**Bwahahahaha! I like cliffhanger, haven't ya noticed? XD**

**I have no idea if Snow Hermit Crabs exist, but I don't really care. **


	35. Freeze Burn

**CHAPTER 34- Freeze Burn  
Chapter's Quote: "Those who chase dreams, will only find themselves back at the beginning."**

* * *

Sanji and Luffy stared at the hand move around as if looking for whatever it touched.

"What is that?"

"A human hand…"

"Nani? Why is somebody buried here alive?"

Sanji walked over and grasped the hand.

"Whoever it is, it's probably somebody innocent." Sanji tugged and the hand's owner was pulled out of snow.

"Are you okay?" Sanji asked and then paused.

"What is it Sanji?" Luffy asked when he saw Sanji pause.

"It's a… girl."

"Nani!?" Luffy ran over and looked at the person.

Laying on the snow, was a girl with short blue hair and she was breathing roughly.

"We have to get back to Chopper quickly!" Sanji said as he lifted the girl onto his back.

"Okay!" Luffy said and then started to run down the mountain.

"Luffy! Wait for me!" Sanji shouted as Luffy ran further away.

"Luffy!" Sanji bellowed down at Luffy. Luffy stopped and turned around.

"Hurry up, Sanji!" Luffy called back and turned back around to run back to Sanji.

"Can't you think better!? I can't run with her on my back! I'll trip and she'll get hurt!" Sanji shouted as he slowly walked down the mountain with Luffy next to him.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Sanji's foot finally touched the base of the mountain and he sighed in relief.

"Now we can run."

Luffy grinned and said. "About time!"

Sanji and Luffy ran through the trees and toward where Sunny was.

"We have to make sure she lives, Luffy!" Sanji shouted and Luffy gave a little smile. "Okay!"

Sanji grinned but that grin was short-lived.

Suddenly, something shot out from behind a tree and hit Luffy in the leg.

"What's this!?" Luffy shouted as he fell to the ground.

"Luffy!" Sanji shouted as another object was shot toward Sanji.

Sanji kicked the thing away but he yelp in pain.

"That burned!" Sanji shouted as he looked at his foot.

Sanji's eyes widened as he stared at his foot.

Sanji turned to look at Luffy's leg and gasped.

Sanji's foot, and Luffy's leg were frozen solid.

"Ow! My leg's frozen!" Luffy shouted in pain, and Sanji put the girl down and staggered as he walked over to Luffy.

"Watch her for me." Sanji muttered as he lighted another cigarette and faced the direction that the objects were coming from.

"Sanji?" Luffy said and Sanji suddenly started to run forward.

"Sanji! What about food!?" Luffy shouted after the cook.

* * *

Sanji ran and ran until he stepped into an area with deep snow.

A single rock was placed a few meters in front of Sanji.

"So you're the one who did that?" Sanji said bitterly to the person sitting on the rock.

The person had one leg against his chest and the other was on the ground.

"Maybe." The person said, and Sanji blew smoke out of his mouth and stomped his cigarette into the snow with his frozen foot.

"How'd you like my freezing darts?"

"They were pathetic, cowardly, and down right rude." Sanji said angrily.

The person chuckled and stood up. The person put a hand to the hat he was wearing and looked at Sanji.

"Okay then. I'll fight head on then."

Sanji suddenly gasped as the person's arm became water and shot toward him.

Sanji quickly jumped to the side to avoid the water.

Sanji bit his lip when he saw the water turn to ice.

"So that's how." He muttered to himself.

"That's right. It's below the freezing point of water so my attacks all turn to ice."

"That seems very familiar."

"It should be." Sanji grinned and faced the man.

"I guess I'll have to break that ice then." Sanji said calmly.

Grandes smiled back at him and said. "Only if you're up for it."

"Don't worry, I am."

* * *

Back at Sunny, everyone was breaking or moving the ice away. Robin, Usopp, Chopper, and Roland were moving the ice away while Zoro, Franky, and Varen broke the ice.

They had cleared away most of the ice and had made a passage so they could leave when Sanji and Luffy got back.

"Where are they?" Franky asked annoyed.

"They better be getting back soon." Zoro said bitterly.

"Let's hope that they aren't lost." Robin said calmly.

"If they are lost, shouldn't we go look for them?" Varen asked.

"Nah, they'll find their way here soon." Zoro said and went into the crow's nest to look for them.

* * *

Back to where Luffy was. Luffy was standing up while holding the tree behind him for support.

"Sanji, why'd you take off like that?" Luffy muttered and then walked over to the girl while staggering due to his frozen leg and placed her on his back.

"I'll go get the others, and be back. Okay, Sanji?" Luffy said and then turned and ran toward the direction of the ship.

The girl groaned and Luffy turned his head to look at her face.

"She's waking up I guess." Luffy said and increased his speed. "Gotta hurry!"

* * *

At the same time, Sanji was running around the area.

Sanji gritted his teeth as he dodged a pillar of ice.

Sanji ran forward toward Grandes and aimed a kick at him.

"Collier Coup!" Sanji called out as his not frozen feet hit Grandes head on.

Sanji smirked and then jumped back.

Sanji suddenly stopped smirking as he saw that Grandes had not even flinched to Sanji's kick.

"Let me show you a kick, boy." Grandes said and then using his still frozen arm, jumped into the air and said. "Rankyaku."

Grandes swung his leg and Sanji gritted his teeth while jumping backwards.

Sanji landed on his feet and bitterly remarked. "You know how to use those techniques too?"

Grandes nodded and then, returning his arm to normal, said. "Soru."

Grandes disappeared and Sanji looked behind him and blocked Grandes's foot from hitting his head.

"Poitrine Treader!" Sanji said and delivered another strong kick to Grandes.

Grandes grabbed Sanji's foot and threw him into the snow behind him.

"You're too green to be fighting me, boy."

Sanji stood up and wiped the snow off of him.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**Sanji vs. Grandes O.o Only one may win, but the other might not die... Bwahahahaha... Gotta love cliffhangers... They leave ya hanging. XD**


	36. On Ice

**CHAPTER 35- On Ice  
Chapter's Quote: "Harsh hearts are always the best to befriend."**

* * *

Sanji ran toward Grandes and jumped into the air.

Grandes raised a hand and it turned to a wall of ice.

"Collier Coup!" Sanji said and his foot smacked into the ice wall.

Grandes grinned for some reason as Sanji's kick had broken the wall and hit Grandes in the face.

Sanji landed softly on the snow while Grandes fell onto the snow hard.

Sanji turned to look at Grandes who was already standing.

"Not a bad kick." Grandes said as he wiped a little blood away.

"I guess the reason I can hit you is cause of the temperature?" Sanji asked with a smirk.

"Pretty much, but don't get excited, boy. I'm not through yet."

Grandes placed a hand on the snow and said. "Shikon Touketsu (Frozen Fangs)!"

The ground instantly erupted into spikes made of ice, and Sanji swore as the spikes came closer.

Sanji then jumped into the air and landed outside of the area where the spikes were.

Sanji darted through the spikes and found Grandes.

"Gigot Charlie-Le-Horse!" Sanji said as his foot connected to Grandes's leg.

Grandes jumped back and staggered.

"Not a bad kick. Tell me. Who taught you?" Grandes asked as he lifted a hand to his hat.

"An old geezer named Zeff."

"Zeff? Heh, so he's still alive? That's good to hear."

Grandes took off his hat and dropped it into the snow.

Sanji's eyes widened a little and he asked. "You knew Zeff?"

Grandes chuckled and cracked his knuckles. "Knew him? We once fought each other! That old man is still kicking? I thought he retired after that bit about his right leg. I guess not. So you must of worked for him, right?" Grandes asked and his silver hair ruffled in the cold breeze.

"Sure did. I owed him everything, and so I'll find the All Blue and then my debt will be gone." Sanji said with a grin.

"All Blue? So you believe it too?" Grandes asked.

"Why not? It's stupid to fight for a dream if you know it's real. It gives life meaning, right?" Sanji said as he light another cigarette.

"Hmph, I guess you're right. Well, I don't believe in All Blue. I believe in something greater." Grandes said with a smirk.

"What would that be?"

"I believe in an afterlife." Grandes smiled and looked at Sanji.

"An afterlife? How come?" Sanji stared at Grandes confused.

Grandes merely chuckled and said. "Cause there's somebody I want to see again. I'll defy anything or anybody to see her again."

Sanji gave a puff of smoke as his reply and said. "Hmph, what a fool's dream."

"Still, if it's dream, that makes life more interesting, right?"

"You got that right." Sanji smiled and Grandes raised his right hand.

"Now that we understand each other, try not to hold back."

"I won't. I just hope you don't hold back."

"Don't mock me, boy."

* * *

Zoro, Franky, Robin, and Varen were all about to head into the trees to find Luffy and Sanji.

"They went that way, right?" Zoro said pointing toward the mountains.

"No you idiot! They went that way!" Franky said pointing toward the snowy path in front of them.

"No, they went that way!" Varen said pointing toward some cliffs.

"Captain-san is right there though." Robin said calmly as she pointed to the trees.

Luffy ran out of the trees and then in slow motion, tripped and rolled down to them.

Zoro and Franky stopped Luffy by putting their foot in his face.

"Bhank Bou." Luffy said from behind their feet.

"Anytime." Zoro said and removed his foot.

Franky did the same and then helped Luffy stand up.

"It seems you brought a guest." Robin said when she noticed the blue haired girl on Luffy's back.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we found her buried on the top of that mountain." Luffy said and pointed toward the mountains that Zoro had been pointing to.

"Told ya." Zoro muttered to Franky.

"We'll need Doctor-san to look at her. Is she still alive?" Robin asked.

Luffy nodded and then shouted. "Oi, Chopper! We have somebody in trouble down here!"

Chopper poked his out from his room and ran over to the railing.

"Okay! Bring them in!" Luffy nodded and jumped on board. Robin climbed on board as well and Zoro just stood there as the other two followed her.

"Oi, Luffy! Where's Dartboard?"

"Sanji's fighting somebody, I think…" Luffy replied as Chopper carried the girl inside the ship.

Only then did Usopp notice Luffy's frozen leg.

"Ah! Luffy! What happened to your leg?!"

Luffy looked over at Usopp and said plainly. "Something froze it. It also froze Sanji's foot too."

Robin stopped what she was doing and turned to face Luffy.

"Was it Aokiji!?" she asked frightened.

"I don't think so. The ice felt more watery, like it hadn't been frozen for long." Luffy said grinning.

Chopper looked out the door and said to Luffy. "Then just pour hot water on it until it thaws and then rest it."

"Okay." Luffy walked into the bathroom and did exactly what Chopper asked.

Zoro turned around and Franky shouted. "Oi! Where are you going!?"

"I'm going to find Baka-Cook."

"I'll come too, so you don't get lost!" Franky called back and jumped over the railing.

"Me too!" Varen said excitedly.

The Ninja jumped over the railing and the three ran into the trees.

"I hope they'll be okay…" Usopp said worried.

"They might be." Roland said from where he was sitting leaning on the mast.

"I wonder who it is? It's not that Admiral guy, so it must be… AH!" Usopp suddenly shouted.

"Roland! Stop those three! I remember who could probably do that! If it's cold enough that the water freezes…" Usopp began to say until Robin cut in.

"Then the person who controls water would turn to ice."

"Yeah, that's why we need to stop those three and Sanji!"

Roland looked at Usopp and then Robin in confusion.

"Who is it?" Usopp started to shake as he spoke.

"A man who is less powerful on land, but a terror on the ocean. One who can, on this island, control everything."

Roland continued to look confused until Robin added. "Someone who can change to water." Usopp and Robin both said at the same time.

"Grandes."

* * *

"Collier Coup!"

"Épaule Sprawl!"

"Côtelette Kabosh!"

"Selle De Ouch!"

"Poitrine Treader!"

"Gigot Charlie-Le-Horse!"

"Mouton Mallet!"

Sanji called out as he unleashed several kick techniques at Grandes.

Grandes grinned and he said. "Tekkai."

Sanji's feet smacked into him over and over again but showed little sign of hurting him.

"Is that all?" Grandes asked mockingly.

Sanji gritted his teeth and aimed a kick to Grandes's head.

"This is boring." Grandes said and then grabbed Sanji's leg and froze it.

"Ah!" Sanji shouted in pain.

"Forgive me, may the Heaven's light save you. Shimekiri Touketsu (Frozen End)."

The ice spread from Sanji's leg, onto his other leg until his entire body was frozen solid.

Grandes let go of Sanji's frozen leg and picked up his hat.

"Maybe next time, you can show me more." Grandes said as he then melted into the snow and was gone.

Sanji's frozen body just stayed there in the sunlight as voices were shouting.

"Was it this way!?"

"How should I know!?"

"Look! It's Sanji!"

Zoro, Franky, and Varen all raced over and gasped at Sanji's state.

"What happened?" Franky asked as he examined Sanji.

"Looks like the same thing that hit Luffy." Zoro said calmly.

"It was probably that man again." Varen said.

Zoro and Franky looked over and they both nodded.

"I kinda remember something about a man who could control water but, I thought it was only water!" Franky said scratching his head.

"It's cold enough to freeze water, so it's possible that the temperature is the reason. The only thing that proves this is that the ice is still wet, meaning that it hasn't been frozen for long." Varen stated.

"So we should dump his in hot water and thaw him out, right?" Zoro asked grinning evilly.

"Not too hot though." Varen said noticing the evil grin.

Franky picked up Sanji and carried him back through the trees.

"It's hard to carry him though cause of the ice." Franky complained as Sanji almost slipped out of his hands.

"Deal with it." Zoro replied as they finally made it back to the Thousand Sunny.

Luffy was waving at them and showing off his leg, which was all better.

Luffy's eyes became wide and shouted. "What happened to Sanji!?"

"He was frozen, idiot!" Zoro shouted back.

Chopper ran out and quickly started giving orders about what to do.

Several minutes later, everyone heard a scream from the bathroom.

"ARGH! WHO IS TRYING TO KILL ME!?"

Zoro started to climb to the crow's nest as Sanji ran out steaming.

"Marimo! You tried to kill me with that hot water, didn't you!?"

"Maybe."

"I'll kill you!"

"Sanji! Food!"

"Wait a damn minute, Luffy! Marimo needs to die first!"

"You think you can kill me, Curly Brows?"

"Get down here and I'll show you!"

The two started their usual fight as Luffy laughed at them.

"Sanji's back to normal, which means food!" Luffy said as he continued to laugh.

Suddenly, Luffy stopped laughing as another voice started laughing.

It wasn't Roland, or Varen, Robin wasn't even paying attention to the fight, Chopper was not even close to laughing as he tried to stop them, Usopp was watching in fear that he might hurt, and Franky had stopped caring.

No, the laughter came from one place.

Luffy frowned sadly as he recognized the icy laughter.

_"Miss me, Luffy? Cause I really missed you. Now I can have some more fun torturing you!" _the voice inside Luffy's head said happily.

* * *

**O.o The voice is back, and what is Grandes planning?**

**Who knows?**


	37. Name Of Fear Itself

**CHAPTER 35- Name Of Fear Itself  
Chapter's Quote: "Listen to your inner voice, it's alwats right."**

* * *

Luffy was stone cold as the voice's laughter rang through his head. 

Luffy clutched his straw hat and grimaced.

"Leave me alone." Luffy muttered so the others didn't hear him.

_"Why should I? It's fun in here. All these nice memories… I think I'll watch a few of them. Let's see, here's Shanks. Don't really care about what happened with him. Oh! Here's the time with your Grandfather, happy times, right? Aww! How sweet! A memory of the first time you beat a Marine Captain! Good old days, wasn't it?" _

The voice laughed again coldly as it continued to go through Luffy's memories.

_"Here's Zoro, don't really care. Usopp, no. Sanji, no. Your love of meat? Nah, too stupid. Chopper, no. Too cold. Robin? Nah, nothing exciting. All your fight that almost killed you? No, they never worked out. Oh, here we go! Luffy's Secrets! Let's see." _

The voice said mockingly, and Luffy wished he could just beat up whoever the voice was and get rid of whoever it was.

The voice didn't care about what Luffy just thought, he just laughed again and started talking again.

_"Let's see… your first love was first seen a few several months ago. She is quite the beauty though. Good thing you see her… most of the time. Hahaha! Let's keep going! The first time you felt feelings for another! No, that's too boring. It clearly shows on your stupid face anyway. Nothing really good except… here we go!" _

The voice cackled in delight at what it had found.

Luffy tried his best to hide the fact that he was in pain from the others.

_"Luffy's Greatest Moment so far! It's not Arlong, it's not Crocodile, it's not even Enel! Still not Rob Lucci, poor leopard-tiger thing. Oh, it's not even Moria! No, this moment was your greatest wasn't it? I can't believe this one moment beat the others!" _

The voice stopped talking to laugh at Luffy.

_"The time you and the real Nami almost kissed on that Ferris Wheel! That was truly beautiful! It was so sweet, I think I might be sick!" _The voice said laughing louder.

Luffy blushed slightly and quickly tried to hide it.

"Go away…" Luffy muttered weakly.

The voice replied with a laugh and said. _"Sorry, brat. I'm not going anywhere soon! I think I'll keep on watching these moments alone with Nami! Hahahaha! These are beautiful! The thoughts you were thinking at the time! If only Nami could see this! I know maybe if I try hard enough, I could get that Mind Reading Freak to send these to her! I bet that would work! It'll be hard for him to listen to me, but I can work with what I've got." _

The voice cackled louder and colder as Luffy tried to block out the voice.

"Go away!" Luffy muttered weakly.

_"I don't feel like it." _The voice replied happily.

"Who… are you?" Luffy muttered quietly.

_"Heh, I'm called The Cursed One. You could call me your inner mind, or if that's too hard to remember, just call me the devil inside the fruit. I'm the one who gave you your stupid powers in the first place. The name's Daemon. Hope to be of service sooner or later." _

The voice said as it slowly disappeared, and Luffy looked around to find someone.

Everyone was ignoring Luffy as they did their usual routines.

Luffy walked down onto the grass and looked around again.

Luffy noticed somebody holding their hand up and motioning Luffy to come.

Luffy walked over and was startled as Roland asked. "What's wrong now?"

Luffy would of fallen onto his back if Roland hadn't grabbed his vest and thrown him into the dining room.

* * *

Luffy stood up and watched Roland sit down and put his feet on the table. 

"So, what's wrong?" Roland asked, and Luffy sat down and tilted his head.

"I was wondering about something called the devil inside the fruit. What are they?"

Roland looked at Luffy somewhat surprised but quickly grinned.

"Devil of the fruit? It's mainly the spirit that lives inside the Devil's Fruit, which when they are eaten, enter the body and stay in a certain area of the body. The spirits are called Zodics. They can give a Devil Fruit user more power or abilities. However, it's extreme hard to be able to tap into a Zodic's power. It's even more harder training than learning Roushiki's training. It takes years if not decades to actual acknowledge the Zodic inside." Roland said and Luffy stared at him confused.

Roland sighed and put a hand on his forehead.

"It basically means that a thing called a Zodic gives you power if you can master it. Get it?"

Luffy nodded and then asked. "So, a Zodic is super powerful?"

"Yes, they are. A Zodic is usually related to the fruit it's possessing."

"So the Zodic in the fruit I ate must be rubber, right?"

"Maybe, but maybe not."

"This is confusing." Luffy crossed his arms in confusion and Roland sighed.

"Why are you asking?"

"I keep on hearing a voice in my head and he told me."

"A voice?"

Luffy nodded.

"Luffy, how long ago did you eat the Gomu Gomu No Mi Fruit?"

"Almost ten years. Why?"

"That voice might be your Zodic."

"Really!? But he's a real jerk!"

"A jerk? Strange, it must be his personality."

"How do get rid of it?"

Roland scratched his head and shrugged. "No idea. Even I couldn't get rid of it, even if it is in your mind. You'll have to live with it."

"Nani!? I can't keep on listening to this jerk!"

"But if you master the Zodic, it shouldn't talk to you without you knowing."

"So if I beat him, I won't hear him?"

"That's right."

"How do I fight him?"

Roland paused for a moment while thinking and then shook his head.

"I don't know."

Luffy looked down at the table and frowned. "The Zodic that's troubling you is probably infested in your mind. Like I said, Zodics enter a certain area of the body and live there."

Luffy looked at Roland frowning and asked. "Do they have names?"

"Of course they do. I only know a few though, like Flamberge and Daemon."

"Daemon!? You know about Daemon!?"

"A little, why?"

"He's the one in my head!"

Roland fell back and landed on his head as he fell out of his tipping chair.

Luffy watched Roland quickly stand up and looked at Luffy. "Daemon is in your head!?"

Luffy nodded slowly and Roland sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Daemon is rumored to be one of the most deadiest Zodics. The most deadly one is called Ragnarok. And you have Daemon as your Zodic!?" Roland asked loudly.

"Yeah, and he's a big fat jerk! He's watching my memories and making fun of me!"

Roland sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Great, the captain has Daemon in his head. This is going to be bad."

Luffy tilted his head when suddenly Roland's eyes snapped open.

"It must have been Daemon that killed Rubio back at Bayring's pier!"

"Nani!? Daemon did that!?"

Roland put his head in his hands again and gave a slight nod.

Luffy's mouth hung open as he stared at Roland in disbelief.

"But if he did, then Daemon must be able to swim!"

Roland nodded and added. "He must also be able to breath underwater too."

"If I beat him, does that mean I can swim?"

"Sorry Luffy, if you beat a Zodic you must first summon them to use their powers."

Luffy hung his head sadly and then Roland muttered. "A Zodic that can do things a normal human can't do… Zodics are only supposed to have one extra ability when beaten, but Daemon has many more abilites."

Luffy tilted his head and asked. "Hey Roland, do you know if you have a Zodic?"

Roland looked up and smiled. "Nah, I don't. I doubt Robin knows either."

"What about Chopper? He has the power to grow big!"

"I'm sorry to point out that Zoan-Types can't have Zodics but they are the most effective with Roushiki."

Luffy nodded as he remembered Rob Lucci.

Roland stood up and walked toward the door.

"Luffy." He called back, which made Luffy perk up.

"At the end of this adventure, you might not have your own free will anymore. A Zodic like Daemon can eat people from the inside out. And once he does, he takes over your body."

Luffy stared at Roland with a slight hint of fear.

"Does that mean I won't get as much meat anymore!?"

* * *

**XD Funny Luffy can't seem to forget about the meat! XD**

**Origin Of Names:**

**Daemon**

**Basically pronouced as Day-mon. It's an old way of spelling Demon.**

**:P See you all next chapter!**


	38. The Girl Named Vanessa

**CHAPTER 37- The Girl Named Vanessa  
Chapter's Quote: "Step Back And You Grow Old, Be Afraid And You Die."**

* * *

The ship lurched as it made its way through the icy water.

Nobody was on deck however, they were all in the dining room eating.

Luffy was stealing food as usual as everyone fought over the food except for Robin who calmly ate.

"That's my meat!"

"Luffy, you've had enough meat!"

"No I haven't! I'm still hungry!"

"How can you be!? You just ate almost all the food!"

"That was just a warm up!"

"Ah! My meat! Luffy, give me back my meat!"

Robin smiled as she continued to listen to men (and Varen) fight over the food. Roland, Zoro, and Sanji all teamed up and kicked Luffy into the wall shouting.

"YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Luffy fell onto the floor and stared back at the three standing above.

Luffy gulped and Sanji then threatened Luffy.

"Luffy, if you steal one more piece of meat from anybody at this table ever again, you'll never get any more!"

"Nani!? That's not fair!"

"Us having to eat whatever's left is unfair, Luffy!"

Luffy pouted and crossed his arms in defeat.

The four of them sat back down and went back to eating.

Luffy eyed them all and then lit up for a second. Luffy grinned from under his hat at his great idea.

* * *

After the crew had finished eating, it was time to sail onward.

"We should skip Grathyr, and go straight for Pilokijuhgy." Varen said and everyone agreed.

Roland pointed the ship toward Pilokijuhgy and they sailed forward.

Luffy was peeking around a barrel to see if anybody was watching.

When everyone wasn't paying any attention to where he was, he quickly moved to behind the cabins.

Luffy grinned and stretched his arm until he felt what he wanted.

A tangerine from Nami's groves.

Luffy snapped his arm back into place and grinned at the large tangerine in his hand.

Luffy then sat down and peeled it.

Luffy was grinning from ear to ear as he put the tangerine in his mouth.

Luffy hid the peels so Sanji couldn't find them and kick Luffy to death.

He then started to stare out onto the ocean. "Where are you, Nami?"

The sea breeze moved Luffy hair. Luffy perked up and instantly reached for his hat on his head.

It wasn't there.

Luffy turned around and looked for it everywhere.

"Hat? Hat? Hat!?" Luffy called out as he searched everywhere.

"Oi Luffy! What's wrong?" Zoro called out from the crow's nest.

"I can't find Hat!"

"Nani?"

* * *

Zoro climbed down the mast and walked over to Luffy.

Zoro then sighed and pointed to Luffy.

"It's on your back."

Luffy turned his head to see his straw hat dangling from his neck.

"Oh… gomen." Luffy said with a nervous grin.

"Whatever." Zoro said as he turned to climb back up the mast.

Suddenly, Chopper ran out of the medic ward and shouted. "She's waking up!"

"Huh? Who is?"

"That girl Sanji and Luffy saved!" Chopper waved to everyone as they walked into the ward.

"Oi, Love Cook! You might wanna stay out here!" Zoro said as Sanji stepped into the room.

"And why is that, Marimo?"

"Cause she just woke up and she doesn't need you in her face."

"How about I mess your face up?"

"Not if I mess yours up first."

Sanji and Zoro were thrown out onto the deck and Chopper shouted. "If you're going to fight, do it on the deck!"

Sanji nodded and Zoro just grunted. Chopper closed the door as the two started fighting.

* * *

"What's your name?"

"Luffy! She's not able to focus yet! Give her time!"

"Okay…" The girl blinked several times and then turned her head until it was facing the crew.

"Who… are you?"

"Luffy."

"Chopper."

"SUPA Franky!"

"Robin."

"Roland."

"Varen."

"The Fearless Captain Usopp!"

The girl blinked more and then gave a little smile.

"So, what's your name?" Luffy asked again.

"Vanessa." The girl said as she turned to face Luffy.

"Vanessa, huh? Where are you from?"

"I'm from an island called Pilokijuhgy."

"Really? We're going there now!" Luffy grinned and Vanessa gave another small smile.

"Could you drop me off there?"

"Oh course!"

"Thank you."

Luffy and the others left so Chopper could examine her one more time.

"You're Chopper, right?" Vanessa asked as Chopper examined her arm.

"That's right. Nice to might you." Chopper said with a smile.

Vanessa returned the smile and Chopper noticed something strange.

Chopper's eyes narrowed as he continued examining Vanessa.

"You have a broken leg, bruises everywhere, and your left arm is broken in multiple areas. I see no diseases but it's too early to know." Chopper stated as he looked at his patient.

"You should stay in here until we reach your island."

Vanessa nodded and went back to sleep.

Chopper sighed and walked out of the medic ward very tired.

"Well!?" Sanji asked as Chopper walked out.

"Eh!? Sanji?! How long were you standing there?"

"Only about a minute."

Chopper sighed in relief and Sanji narrowed his eyes.

"So who is she?"

"Her name's Vanessa."

"Vanessa!? Such a beautiful name! Her heart must sing like a thousand-"

"Idiots." Sanji turned and glared at Zoro who just grinned and they started fighting… again.

Chopper looked around until he found Luffy sitting on the figurehead as usual.

"Luffy!" Luffy turned and waved at the reindeer and then jumped down.

"What's up, Chopper?"

"I noticed something about Vanessa is strange."

"Eh? What's it?"

"She has no pulse."

"NANI!?"

Chopper fell over in surprise and stared at Luffy.

Everyone else heard Luffy and Franky called over. "Oi Luffy! Keep it down over there!"

Luffy ran over to where the others were while he dragged Chopper.

"Chopper said she had no pulse!"

"Nani!?" Usopp shouted.

"Is that true, Doctor-san?" Robin asked looking up from her book.

"Yes, she has no pulse and she doesn't seem to breath either. It could be because she was underneath snow for a while, but I'm not certain." Chopper said.

"So we found a girl who doesn't need to breath, and doesn't have a heart beat? Great, this simple journey is getting crazier." Roland said to himself and then turned to face the ocean.

"This can only get worse from now." He muttered as the ship lurched.

The ship lurched again but this time it lurched violently.

"Ah!" Varen shouted as the ship lurched again.

"What's going on?!" Usopp shouted frightened.

"It seems something has hit us." Robin stated calmly.

"How can you be so calm right now!?" Usopp shouted back.

Robin never answered because at that moment a huge splash soaked the entire crew.

"What the?" Sanji started to say as he looked up.

"This could be bad." Chopper said quietly.

Varen pulled out a kunai and Zoro grinned.

"Let's hope this is a good fight."

Everyone was staring at what was in front of them.

"S-Sea K-K-King!" Usopp shouted as his legs quaked in fear.

In front of Thousand Sunny, a large serpent was in front of them.

Its tongue waved around hungrily as it eyed the crew.

"Let's beat it up!" Luffy shouted but then everyone froze.

"This is bad." Sanji said as they all stared at the serpent who seemed to have grown two more heads.

"HYDRA!"

* * *

**XD BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Hydra! XD That's funny...**

**Origin Of Names:**

**Vanessa**

**Just a random name that fit pretty well. --;**


	39. Put Your Heads Together

**CHAPTER 37- Put Your Heads Together  
Chapter's Quote: "Why not have several heads to do more work?"**

* * *

Everyone stared up at the Hydra's gleaming teeth. 

It wasn't that it was a challenge, it was just that it had three heads.

"So, it has three heads. I'll just chop them up!" Zoro shouted and he jumped toward the Hydra.

"108… Pound Cannon!"

Zoro swung his katanas and severed the Hydra's three heads.

"Awesome!" Chopper shouted happily.

Zoro grinned as he landed on the deck and sheathed his katana.

Luffy's eyes widened and he shouted. "Zoro! Behind you!"

Zoro looked behind him and gasped.

The Hydra's heads were growing back.

"What's going on?" Usopp asked as he looked at the Hydra.

The Hydra's heads stopped growing and everyone gasped.

"How come it has six heads now!?" Franky shouted as they all stared at the new six heads who seemed to be grinning evilly.

"It seems for each head we cut off, two take its place." Robin said with unusual calmness.

Luffy grinned as he thought about all that endless meat.

"Luffy, I don't think it's edible." Sanji remarked when he saw Luffy drool.

Luffy wiped the drool and pouted.

"So… how do we kill it?" Franky asked.

"We can't keep on cutting heads off, they'll just be more." Roland stated.

Zoro turned away from Roland and started whistling.

"HOW MANY HEADS DID YOU JUST CUT!?"

"I lost count, maybe around 24?"

Roland grimaced as he looked at the Hydra, now with 48 heads on it.

"You idiot!" Roland, Sanji, Franky, and Usopp shouted at Zoro.

"My bad." Zoro replied.

"We need to pierce its heart in order to kill it. But that means that one of us will need to swim down and kill it while those heads attack us." Robin stated calmly.

"Who's going to do it?" Sanji asked as he looked around.

Suddenly, all eyes went to Zoro.

"Why me!?"

"YOU"RE THE ONE WHO GAVE IT MORE HEADS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Oh yeah." Zoro said with a small grin.

* * *

Zoro was forcefully thrown overboard cause he tried to get out of there. 

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU IDIOTS! PUT ME DOWN AND I'LL CUT YOU UP!" Zoro bellowed as he hit the water.

"That'll keep Marimo busing for a while." Sanji said and he kicked one of the heads away from Robin.

"With 48 heads, it will be challenging to defeat it." Robin said as she broke three of the Hydra's necks.

"Robin!"

"Don't worry, if you break their necks they can't grow back."

Luffy grinned as he pummeled one of the heads.

"This is taking too long! When's Zoro going to cut it!?" Usopp shouted angrily.

The other 44 heads started to thrash around and one of them hit Luffy directly in the head.

"Luffy!" Chopper shouted as he hit the head away.

Luffy smashed into the mast and fell to the ground.

"Luffy-kun!" Varen shouted as she flipped in the air and kicked a head into another head.

Roland looked over from fighting two of the Hydra's heads.

Roland narrowed his eyes as Luffy stood up.

Luffy silently walked toward the Hydra's remaining 44 heads.

Luffy started to laugh as everyone turned to face him.

"Luffy?" Chopper asked slowly.

Luffy continued to laugh and the Hydra started to attack Luffy with five of its biting heads.

"Luffy!" Sanji shouted as the Hydra's heads neared the laughing captain.

Suddenly, the five Hydra heads were crushed by Luffy's fist as he stared down at them.

Luffy hair covered his eyes as he grinned.

Luffy raised his head and showed his deep red eyes.

* * *

Zoro, at the same time was swimming toward the Hydra's underside. 

Zoro pulled out Kitetsu III and smirked as he swung the katana through the water.

_"36 Pound Cannon!" _Zoro called out in his head.

His attack sliced through only almost half of the Hydra's body, which is what caused it to go berserk.

Zoro smirked and quickly swam away before the Hydra hit him.

Zoro broke through the water and gasped for air.

He breathed deeply and then saw that the Hydra wasn't moving.

"What's going on? Did I kill it?" Zoro asked himself as he climbed back onboard.

He looked over to the Hydra and saw Luffy standing in front of five of its heads, laughing.

"Has Luffy lost it or something?" Zoro asked out loud and walked forward.

"What's going on with Luffy?"

Sanji turned around and stared at Zoro.

"You're back."

"Oh course I am. I nearly cut it in half before it started moving around."

"That's the reason it started attacking faster!?" Sanji shouted and Zoro shouted back.

"You told me to cut it in half!"

Sanji and Zoro started to fight while the Hydra looked at Luffy through it's gleaming black eyes.

Luffy's laugh started to become more colder.

"Something's wrong…" Robin said watching Luffy walk toward the Hydra.

Roland continued to stare at Luffy silently and Varen was trying to get Sanji and Zoro to stop fighting.

Suddenly, a crashing sound, a shriek, and an icy laugh were all heard.

Everyone looked at Luffy who was laughing with his arm covered in blood and the Hydra was floating on the water.

The water started to become redder as Luffy chucked something in it.

That thing was the Hydra's heart.

Everyone just silently stared at Luffy as he stopped laughing and collapsed onto the deck.

"Luffy!"

"Mugiwara!"

"Luffy-kun!"

"…"

Everyone but Roland ran forward to get Luffy into a bed.

Roland just looked at the Hydra, then its heart, and then Luffy.

Roland quietly walked over to the mast and placed a hand on where Luffy had hit it.

Roland closed his eyes for a second and then suddenly removed his hand.

"This is bad…" Roland murmured. Roland grimaced as he recalled what he had saw.

"Blood. Icy Laughter. Red Eyes. A Demon."

Roland panted as he put a hand to his head in pain.

Roland turned around and started to sail away from the dead Hydra, while Luffy was sound asleep downstairs in the medic ward like nothing had happened.

* * *

**O.o Scary... I'm lost for words... Scary...**


	40. Hollow Cry

**CHAPTER 38- Hollow Cry  
Chapter's Quote: "The things we need are not the things we usual want."**

* * *

Usopp, Robin, Zoro, Sanji, Varen, and Franky all went back up to the deck as Chopper remained down in the medic ward taking care of both Luffy and Vanessa. 

"I'd better make sure how far we are from the next island so I know when to restock my medicine." Chopper said and then ran up to see Roland.

Vanessa was sleeping soundly as Luffy snored loudly.

Vanessa turned over and whispered.

"Faren…"

Luffy rolled over and fell out of the bed, which caused Vanessa's eyes to snap awake.

"What was that?" she asked out loud and then she saw Luffy on the floor still asleep.

"He sure can sleep." Vanessa muttered as she went back to sleep after making sure Luffy was asleep.

* * *

Luffy opened his eyes slowly and then flinched in pain. 

"Ow… what am I doing on the floor?" Luffy asked quietly to himself as he rubbed his head and stood up.

Luffy then rubbed his eyes to get the sleepiness out of it.

Luffy picked up his hat and walked out of the medic ward.

Luffy walked over to his room and stopped when he noticed someone watching him.

Luffy turned around and saw that Roland was watching Luffy.

Luffy gave a small wave and grin and disappeared into his room.

* * *

Luffy shut the door quickly and leaned up against it. 

Luffy slid down onto the floor and put his head on his knees.

"What's happening to me?" Luffy said quietly.

"I remember being hit by one of those heads and then… my body started moving on its own. I could still see what was going on but… I couldn't stop myself." Luffy muttered.

Suddenly, Luffy perked up when he heard an eerie sound coming from outside.

Luffy stood up and ran out of his room to see most of the crew looking around.

Chopper was probably still looking for medicine and Vanessa was still asleep.

Everyone else was looking around as the eerie sound came again.

"What is that sound?" Luffy asked out loud and tilted his head.

Zoro looked over and shrugged.

"No idea, and now we have this fog to deal with."

"Eh?" Luffy looked around and noticed that they were surrounded by fog.

"What's with this fog!?" Sanji shouted as he tried to see through it.

Everyone jumped when something started to laugh from nearby.

Everyone looked at Luffy who was looking back at them.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The laugh came back and Usopp looked up and shouted. "Up there!"

Everyone looked up to see someone standing on the crow's nest.

"Who are you and what are you doing on our ship!?" Luffy shouted to the stranger.

"I w's just looking 'round for fight with somebody." The person said.

"How come he isn't saying 'a'?" Varen asked as she tilted her head.

"No idea." Franky replied as he prepared for a fight.

"No! Ple'se, I only me'n to s'y hello!" the person shouted back down at them.

"Then speak normally!" Zoro snapped back at the person.

"I'm sorry, but I c'n't s'y th't letter! I keep on forgetting it!" the person shouted.

"This is annoying." Sanji said with a puff of smoke.

The person smiled and then jumped down and landed in front of them.

"If you w'nt to fight, I guess I could." The person said as he smiled.

"You got it." Zoro said as he unsheathed two of his katanas.

"Heh, bring it on!" the person said, but was suddenly knocked out by Franky's fist.

"I can't take his voice anymore!"

Zoro smirked and sheathed his katanas. "What should we do to him?"

"How about we cook him?"

"Are you that hungry!?"

Luffy gave a small grin and Sanji, Zoro, and Franky all kicked him in the head.

Robin looked at the unconscious stranger.

"I wonder who he was."

"Probably just an idiot."

Robin looked over a gave a small smile at Roland.

"Maybe."

* * *

They all decided to tie the stranger up to the mast and continued to sail through the fog. 

The stranger's eyes opened slightly and someone shouted. "Hey! He's awake!"

The stranger's eyes snapped open when a katana was placed in front of his face.

"Talk." Zoro said sternly.

"My n'me V'in M'rlin!" Vain Marlin said frightened.

"Good… now who are you?"

"I c'n't s'y 'ny more!" Vain shouted as the katana was pressed against his neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Zoro grunted and sheathed his katana again.

"How d're you kidn'p me! You will die quickly from this!" Vain shouted angrily but was greeted by Sanji's foot instead of Zoro's katana.

"Shut up. You're hurting my ears." Sanji said looking down at Vain.

"S-Sorry…"

Sanji turned around and faced Luffy.

"What do we do now?"

"EAT!"

"Of course he'd say that…" Sanji sighed and walked into the kitchen to see if they had any food left.

Vain watched as Luffy started to play cards with Usopp and Chopper who had recently climbed onto the deck looking for Luffy.

"These guys 're th't big of thre't?" Vain whispered to himself and continued to look around.

He watched Zoro start weight training, Robin reading, Franky joining the card game, and Varen watch Luffy.

His eyes then saw Roland sitting on the railing looking at the ocean.

"Wh't's the big ide'? These guys 're just kids!" Vain said quietly and then watched the card game in a bored manner.

* * *

Sanji walked out of the kitchen and grimaced as Luffy's head quickly looked at him. 

"There's no food." Sanji said and Luffy's jaw dropped.

"Nani!? No food!?"

Sanji shook his head and walked over to Robin.

"Robin-chan! Here's your coffee!"

"Thank you, Cook-san." Robin took the cup from Sanji and Sanji happily walked away.

Luffy was silently pouting at the food loss. "Why isn't there any food?"

"Cause you eat it all, Mugiwara!"

"Yeah Luffy, how about a diet?"

"Nani!? Why should I!?"

"You keep on eating our food!"

Luffy pouted and quietly muttered. "I'm hungry though."

The four of them returned to their card game with Vain watching.

"These guys 'ren't ment to be h'ppy. They will wish th't they h've left this pl'ce long time 'go."

Vain grinned mysteriously as Sunny made it out of the fog.

* * *

The crew onboard Sunny were happy to get out of the fog, and even happier when they noticed Polikijuhgy in front of them. 

"We made it back!" Luffy shouted happily.

Inside the medic ward, Vanessa woke up and looked toward the door.

"Are we here?" Vanessa stood up and walked outside onto the deck.

"Vanessa-chan! We're here finally!" Sanji called over happily.

Vanessa smiled and then walked over to the railing to see the island better.

The Thousand Sunny docked in the same spot as last time and some of the crew got off.

Luffy, Sanji, Vanessa, and Franky who was carrying Vain.

"Wh't do you think you're doing!?" Vain shouted and then gulped as he was thrown onto the dock.

"Get out of here." Sanji said angrily and Vain didn't wait another second for him to run away and into the city.

"Stupid jerk." Franky said as he crossed his arms.

"Vanessa-chan! Where do you need to go?" Sanji asked the blue haired girl.

"Um… you've been here before, right?"

The three guys nodded.

"I need to go to the ship making dock." Vanessa said and Franky nodded.

"I know where that is. Follow me." Franky said and walked down a street.

"Oi, Franky, wait up!" Luffy shouted and ran after Franky.

Sanji walked with Vanessa happily talking to her.

From behind them, someone was sitting on the roof watching the four of them walk toward the shipyard.

"So, those pirates are the ones who beat Vain? Well, Vain is an idiot, but I didn't think he would lose against them." The person said as a wind blew by and ruffled the person's hair, which was the same exact color as Vanessa's.

* * *

**XD Who could this Vain guy be, and that other one? ... Who knows, who cares...**

**Origin Of Names:**

**Vain Marlin**

**A name that has two 'a's in it is always fun to tease Vain with. :P**


	41. Cyborg vs Cyborg

**CHAPTER 39- Cyborg vs. Cyborg  
Chapter's Quote: "Life falls when Death comes back."**

* * *

Luffy ran ahead of Franky and stopped in front of the shipyard. 

"Is this it?" he called back to Franky.

"Yes, Mugiwara! Just wait for the other two to make it." Franky said and watched Sanji and Vanessa catch up with them.

"This is it?" Sanji asked and Vanessa nodded.

"Thank you for all the trouble I've caused." Vanessa said with a bow.

"It wasn't any trouble, right?" Sanji asked the other two who just shrugged.

"If you consider a Hydra, a cyclone, an idiot cook, an empty kitchen, no food, and snow to be no problem, then yes there were no problems." Luffy and Franky said in unison.

Sanji glared at them and started kicking them.

"How dare you make Vanessa feel bad! I'll teach you some manners!" Sanji shouted as he kicked Luffy in the head.

"Please Sanji, they are kinda right." Vanessa said sadly and Sanji stopped.

"Get up you two and stop sleeping!" Sanji said to Franky and Luffy.

Luffy stood up and Franky used Luffy's shoulder to stand up also.

They glared at Sanji as he turned around and walked toward the shipyard with Vanessa behind him.

"I said hurry up!" Sanji shouted back to them and they ran over.

Vanessa looked around at the deserted shipyard and put a hand to her mouth.

"There's something wrong here." She muttered and Sanji turned around to face her.

"What's wrong?"

"There's nobody here."

"Huh?"

Sanji, Franky, and Luffy looked around and nodded.

Suddenly, something fell from the sky and smashed into the ground, causing a huge cloud of dust to raise into the air.

Luffy coughed as the other three covered their faces.

The dust cleared and somebody was standing in front of them.

"Greetings, Straw Hats. I'm Simon and I'll be your executioner today." Simon said and moved his blue hair out of his face.

"Let's see you try!" Franky said and sent his right fist toward Simon.

"Strong Right!" Franky fist smacked into Simon as Franky grinned.

Franky reeled his fist back and his grin widened.

"That's what you get for messing with me."

"Oh really?"

"Nani!?" Franky stared at Simon as he stood up and brushed off some dust.

"You won't be able to defeat me with punches alone. I'm a Cyborg!" Simon shouted happily toward Franky.

Franky grinned and raised his fists.

"I guess you didn't see my fist then." Franky said and raised his left arm.

"What?" Simon said until Franky's hand moved down a bit to reveal four holes.

"Weapons Left!"

Bullets shot out of the holes and Simon gasped as the bullets hit him head.

Blood rolled down Simon's arms and Franky grinned.

"It looks like only your chest, back and legs are steel. Too bad my entire front is steel as well." Franky said and took a deep breath.

Simon looked at Franky as Franky then said. "Fresh Fire!"

Franky blew fire out of his mouth and toward Simon.

"Fire, huh? How funny." Simon lifted his left leg and said. "Slippery Water!"

Water shot out of his leg and collided with the fire.

Franky and Simon grinned and prepared for an all out fight as the steam rose into the air.

* * *

Simon ran forward and aimed a kick at Franky's head. 

Franky sent his right fist toward Simon who blocked it with his knee.

Simon pointed his foot at Franky and shot water at him.

Franky barely dodge it and continued attacking.

Sanji and Luffy just watched while protecting Vanessa from Simon.

Suddenly, Simon was tripped by Franky and Franky slammed his fist into Simon's arm.

"Argh!"

Franky smiled and cracked his knuckles. "I'm still ready for more."

Simon glared up at Franky and then grinned.

Simon moved his shirt until a red button was revealed on his chest.

Simon grinned again and then pressed it.

"I'll take you all with me!"

Franky swore under his breath and started to run away.

"Sanji! Mugiwara! Get out of here!"

Sanji and Luffy watched Franky run and asked. "Why?"

"HE'S SELF-DESTRUCTING!"

"NANI!?" Sanji and Luffy ran after Franky with Vanessa behind them.

"Hahahahaha! You low life pirates have angered the Zaviors X! There will be no safe spot for you ever again!" Simon shouted as he began to glow.

Franky dived down and covered his head and Sanji, Luffy, and Vanessa copied him.

Simon's body disappeared and a huge explosion shook the island.

* * *

Franky coughed as he stood up and covered his face from the dust. 

Luffy stood up and dusted off his hat, while Sanji helped Vanessa stand up.

"He exploded!" Luffy shouted.

"You think?" Sanji asked sarcastically.

"What is Zaviors X?" Franky asked and coughed again.

"Beats me." Sanji and Luffy said in unison.

Vanessa shook her head and Sanji faced her.

"Why did you want to go to this place?"

"I wanted to see if my father was still here… he was kidnapped." Vanessa said sadly.

"Nani!? Why was he?" Sanji asked surprised.

"A customer came by one day and asked Father to help him with a job. My Father agreed and went. I haven't seen him since then." Vanessa said collapsing into tears.

Sanji crouched down to comfort Vanessa as Franky talked with Luffy.

Franky nodded and turned to Vanessa.

"Before the fight that guy seemed to be waiting for you. Why?"

Vanessa looked up and frowned sadly.

"I've seen that man before. He came by a few weeks ago and said he was sent to get me cause he said that the group called Zaviors X wanted me dead."

Sanji, Luffy and Franky gasped. "Why did they want you dead?" Sanji asked.

"They said that I was someone called the Sun Queen, but I'm not!"

Franky tilted his head and said. "Sun Queen?"

"She's the leader of Sol Island near here. They are currently in a war with Luna Island."

"So these Zaviors X are with the Luna army?"

"No, they said that they had already killed the king of Luna Island."

"Then why is the war still going on?"

"Sol and Luna Island pick a new queen and king each time they die. In other words, endless fighting. Recently, Sol Island has only a queen while Luna Island has both." Vanessa explained to the stunned Sanji, Luffy and Franky.

"Who's the queen?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know, but I think the reason they thought it was me was because I heard that the Sun Queen looks almost like me." Vanessa said sadly.

Sanji stood up and grinned.

"Okay, we head to Sol Island and see this queen, stop the war, and get Nami-san back!" Sanji shouted and raised his fist into the air.

"Alright!"

"Works for me."

Sanji turned to Vanessa and grinned. "Wanna come?"

Vanessa perked up but shook her head.

"I'll just slow you down, and I want to stay here."

"Okay…" Sanji sighed and turned around and said. "See ya."

Vanessa waved to the three as they walked away.

* * *

**Wow, Big Boom and that's it? Yep... that's it... --;**

**Origin Of Names:**

**Simon**

**Um... Completely Random...**


	42. Past The Cyclone

**CHAPTER 40- Past The Cyclone  
Chapter's Quote: "If you feel someone behind you, they are in front of you."  
Author's Note: I'd like to say thank you for reading this story so far. Also, to someone called Taz who told me to stop writing, here is my message:**

**LIKE HELL! XD**

* * *

The three made it back to Thousand Sunny and told the crew the news.

"So, we're heading for Sol Island?" Zoro asked.

"Yep!"

"Okay, let's go."

"Sanji, food!"

Sanji sighed and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Roland watched from behind and narrowed his eyes.

"Sol Island, huh?" he said and placed a hand on his right arm.

"This is bad." Robin looked over to Roland and gave a small smile.

* * *

Luffy had already stuffed several pieces of meat before the others had even finished their first bite. 

Luffy finished his plate and started stealing from other people.

Zoro used a fork to get Luffy's hand away from his plate, Chopper tired to pull his meat away from Luffy, Usopp didn't even get to fight off Luffy's hand before it grabbed his food, and Franky was eyeing Luffy's hand and striking it with a fork as well.

Sanji had burnt Luffy's hand on one of his cigarette and Luffy didn't try for his food again.

Luffy glanced over to Roland's plate but didn't try in case Roland made Luffy do something painful.

After dinner, the crew said good night and Roland walked onto the deck stared out onto the ocean.

* * *

"So, a cyclone is the only thing in the way?" Luffy asked the next morning. 

"Yes, we need to time it right or else." Roland said crossing his arms.

"I asked Usopp to time our arrival, so we should make it." Chopper said happily.

"Oi Usopp! How much longer?" Zoro shouted over to Usopp.

Usopp looked at his timer and said. "30 minutes until the cyclone comes. It'll take us 19 to reach it, so we need to wait a while."

Zoro sighed and climbed the mast into the crow's nest.

"We need to keep a lookout for it too." Roland said.

Suddenly, Zoro's voice called out of the speaker.

"Oi, everyone! I see the cyclone! It's getting closer."

Everyone turned and gasped as the cyclone was about 50 feet away from them.

"YOU CALL THAT CLOSER!?" Sanji bellowed as they tried turning the ship around it.

The winds picked up and everyone grabbed something to keep them standing.

Luffy held his hat as the winds grew faster. "Are we there yet!?" Luffy shouted to Roland.

"Almost! We're barely getting by!" Roland replied shouting.

"Hold on!" Usopp shouted as the ship lurched with the waves.

The cyclone seemed to grow rougher as it grew closer to them.

"It's no good! It's too close!" Chopper shouted frightened.

But then, the cyclone suddenly disappeared and everyone stared puzzled at where the cyclone just was.

"What happened?" Luffy asked.

"It must of died down. Usopp what does the timer say?" Zoro called over to Usopp.

Usopp looked at the timer and called back. "0. We seemed to have made it on time perfectly!" Usopp cheered happily with Chopper as Varen tried to hug Luffy, but failed when Luffy ran toward the figurehead and shouted. "Let's go! To Sol Island!"

Everyone cheered except for Roland who was strangely staring off into the ocean.

Chopper looked over and called out. "Hey Roland! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Roland replied strangely.

* * *

Luffy was running around while saying. "Island. Island. Adventure. Island. Adventure." 

Until he was stopped by Sanji's foot.

"Luffy, that's annoying!" Sanji said angrily and he put his foot down and walked away.

Luffy rubbed where Sanji had kicked him and pouted.

Zoro grinned over to Luffy and said. "At least we can make some progress. I hope that Love Cook doesn't go all lovey dovey on every girl he sees!"

Zoro started to laugh as Sanji turned around and they started fighting again.

Franky tried to stop the two of them, but he didn't have to try because at that moment, the ship was surrounded by fog and a voice shouted down to them.

"I h've found you! Now p'y the price!"

Everyone groaned as they remembered who it was.

They looked up to see Vain grinning down on them.

"Leave us alone!" Sanji, Zoro, Franky, Usopp, Chopper, and Varen shouted at him.

"Never! I must p'y you b'ck for defe'ting my le'der!"

"Leader? You means that guy who blew up?"

"So you're one of those Zaviors X?"

"Ah…" Vain started to sweat as everyone's faces smiled evilly.

"Mercy?"

* * *

Vain was tied down again to the mast and was gagged. 

"Just so we can't hear you." Sanji had said as he tied the gag on.

"MMHPH!" Vain tried to say but wasn't able to speak anything understandable.

"That's better." Sanji said and then walked over to the railing and lit a new cigarette.

He paused before he put the lighter away however.

"Guys…" he started to say.

"What is it, Sanji?" Luffy asked curiously.

"We're surrounded by ships." Sanji replied calmly as everyone turned around to see several ships around them.

Zoro put his hand on one of his katanas and said. "They want to fight or something?"

Sanji grinned and Franky cracked his knuckles.

Suddenly a commanding voice shouted to them. "Drop your weapons, pirates! You are outnumbered and if you try to resist, we will sink you."

Luffy looked over in the direction of the voice to see a man with pale purple hair and a sun crested katana on his belt.

"Who are you?" Luffy called over.

"My name is Starlight D. Suni." Suni called back and Luffy replied. "Monkey D. Luffy."

Suni's eyes narrowed. "Monkey D. Luffy? So another has the Will Of D?"

Luffy nodded and Suni then put his hand on his mouth to think.

"The queen did say something about it. Men!" Suni shouted to the other ships.

"Escort these pirates to the queen so she may be the one to choose their punishment!"

The soldiers on every ship saluted and called out. "Yes Sir!"

On the Thousand Sunny, Luffy was watching as the ships made a path for them to take.

"It seems we have no choice but to follow them." Robin said calmly.

Usopp looked around and then asked. "Where's Roland?"

Everyone looked at Usopp and then looked around.

Roland was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he!?" Sanji called out.

"No idea!" Zoro replied and then Chopper shouted. "I found his scent!"

They raced over to where Chopper was standing by the railing.

"Where is he?" Franky asked and Chopper sadly pointed past the railing.

Franky looked to where Chopper was pointing and tilted his head.

Usopp put his goggles on and gasped.

"Roland's on a dinghy and sailing away from us!"

"NANI!?"

"Hey pirates! Hurry up!" Suni shouted.

Luffy ran over to the other railing and shouted. "We can't! We just lost our guide!"

Suni narrowed his eyes and called out. "Who was your guide?"

"A guy named Roland." Suni's eyes widened and he jumped from his ship onto Sunny.

"How'd he do that!?" Chopper shouted amazed, but Suni ignored Chopper and asked. "Did he have brown hair and an auburn coat?"

Luffy nodded and said. "That's him."

Suni's eyes narrowed more until they completely closed.

"That man… we almost had him and he knew it."

Luffy tilted his head and Robin asked. "You know him?"

Suni opened his eyes and looked at Robin.

"Of course I do! Roland is second in command of Luna Island's army!"

* * *

**XD I bet that surprised some of you! XD I love cliffhangers... They are so fun to use... Keeps you guessing until the very end...**


	43. Meeting The Queen

**CHAPTER 41- Meeting The Queen  
Chapter's Quote: "The way forward, is often the way back."**

* * *

Everyone was silently staring at Suni is surprise. 

Luffy broke the silence and asked. "You mean he's the bad guy!?"

Suni nodded with a sigh.

"Yes, Roland is a crafty opponent. He pretends to be a Spy for hire, and then either makes his employer join the Luna Army or kills him if he thinks of joining us. He had a sibling in our army until she cut all ties with him and left our army alive. Her name was Bell I think."

Zoro nodded and said. "Yeah that's her."

Suni nodded back at Zoro and continued.

"The only other one who has the same amount of power as he does is the Battle Commander Cara Coldhart." Varen and Luffy perked up and shouted in unison. "Coldhart!?"

Suni stared at the two in surprise and then nodded.

"How can that be? She can't have the same last name as me!" Varen said gasping.

"Not only that but she might know Takai as well!"

Suni looked at Varen and asked. "You are related to Cara?"

"No I'm not! I only have one brother, no sisters!"

"I see." Suni brought his hand to his mouth again as he thought.

"She's truly a difficult enemy to defeat thanks to those Devil Fruit powers."

Varen nodded and Suni continued.

"The Battle Commander and second in command have Devil Fruit powers also so that explains some of it."

Usopp looked at Suni and asked. "Does that mean that you and another have Devil Fruit powers too?"

"Yes, however, there is no second in command. I am the Battle Commander and the second in command because the last one was killed. I have the powers of the Keta Keta No Mi Fruit." Suni said and then turned and shouted to one of the ships.

"Bring a navigator onboard to help the pirates reach the island!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

After a while, they finally reached an island with a large wall surrounding it with a sun pattern on it. Luffy and the others got off when they were told to. 

They followed Suni as he walked toward a large castle.

"That is Sol Castle. You should know what goes on there. Currently, now it is empty except for the queen." Suni explained as they climbed more stairs.

"So the wall is for defensive and those huge cannons are for offensive?" Usopp asked.

"That's correct." Suni said nodding.

"That would make it quite hard to reach this castle then." Franky said as they climbed up another flight of stairs.

They followed Suni until he stopped outside the castle.

"It's a tradition to pray for the life of the queen or king before entering." Suni said as he bowed toward the castle.

"Many people don't do this because we keep on running out of kings and queens. This one though has stayed for quite a long time. Almost 4 months now. They usually last only a week." Suni said as he straightened up and motioned for the crew to follow him inside.

They entered a large room that was called the throne room.

The thrones were hidden behind a curtain and Suni said that it was for protection.

Suni bowed and called out. "Queen! We have found pirates that await your punishment!"

A voice called out from behind the curtain. "Thanks, Suni!"

Suni nodded and backed away. "How many?" the voice asked.

Suni looked at them and said. "9."

"9? Oh… okay… I'll be right there." The voice said and the curtain started to move away and a voice muttered bitterly. "You have to get a faster curtain…"

Suni walked to the edge of the carpet, leaving the pirates in the center.

The curtain finished moving and the voice said again. "Suni, please make sure that that curtains moves faster for now on."

"Yes, Queen!" Suni said with a bow.

The group saw what they guessed was the queen leaning on a railing of a balcony behind the thrones.

_"I hope she's nice." _Chopper thought frantically.

_"I wonder if she's beautiful?" _Sanji thought happily.

Everyone else was thinking about what they hoped the queen would be like, except for Luffy.

Luffy sniffed the air for some reason and his face lit up.

He gave a great wide grin and shouted up to the queen.

"NAMI!"

Everyone froze including Suni and the queen.

The queen turned around and stared back at Luffy.

"Luffy!?" Nami shouted back toward him.

* * *

Nami just stood there staring at the crew as they stared back at her. 

Even Sanji couldn't find anything to say at that moment.

Luffy was grinning ear to ear and then ran toward Nami.

Luffy stopped in front of Nami and grinned.

"Luffy…" Nami said quietly and then smiled.

Nami suddenly punched Luffy in the head causing him to fall down.

"Ow! What was that for Na…mi…" Luffy started to shout but stopped when Nami wrapped her arms around him and buried her head on his chest and cried.

"Nami?" Luffy said slowly, and behind him, Suni had put a hand on his katana but stopped when Zoro pointed a katana at Suni.

"Move and you die." He said glaring at Suni who removed his hand from his katana.

"Nami-san!" Sanji shouted happily and ran forward.

Nami didn't look up but kept on crying into Luffy's chest.

"Nami!" Chopper shouted crying and he, Usopp, Franky, and Robin ran over to her.

Varen slowly walked toward her and muttered. "So this is the girl Luffy-kun likes? The real one this time…"

Luffy looked down at Nami and gave a soft smile and put a hand on her head.

"We found you, Nami."

Nami looked up into Luffy's face and smiled happily.

"It's about time too." She said and Luffy laughed a little.

Nami wiped her eyes and stood up.

Luffy stood up too and grinned as he turned around and called to Zoro. "We found her!"

Zoro grinned but he didn't move himself or his katana away from Suni.

Chopper jumped into Nami's arms and said between sobs.

"We missed you Nami!" Nami smiled and said. "Me too."

Chopper jumped back down on the floor and continued to cry.

Varen remained silent as she watched Nami talk to the others.

_"What does Luffy-kun see in her?" _Varen thought as she continued watching Nami.

Nami noticed Varen and gave her a smile.

"You must be the ninth one. That's why I didn't know it was you guys." Nami said happily.

"I'm Varen." Varen said as she held out her hand for Nami to shake.

Nami shook Varen's hand and asked. "So why are you here?"

Varen gave a fake smile and replied. "I'm looking for my brother who you guys seem to have run into a lot."

Nami gave her own fake smile and asked. "Who is it?"

Varen continued with the fake smile and said. "Takai."

Nami stopped her fake smile and asked. "Who?"

Varen looked at Nami like she was a freak and said. "You don't know who he is?"

Robin then said to Nami. "He's the one who appeared in that town you were kidnapped in."

Nami's eyes lit up as she remembered.

"Oh yeah, him! That's your brother, better luck next time." Nami said to Varen.

Varen didn't reply but she just turned and walked away.

Nami watched her walk away and asked Robin. "What's wrong with her?"

Robin gave a small smile and said. "She seems to have a crush on Captain-san, but she was told that Captain-san likes you."

Nami blushed and turned her head to see Luffy grinning at her from over where Zoro was.

It was a very good thing Sanji was talking to Usopp or else he might of heard that and flattened Luffy.

"I see… so Luffy likes me?" Nami asked while still blushing.

"Yes, he even still has that bracelet he bought you. The one with the tangerine." Robin said smiling.

"He still has that?" Nami asked surprised, and Robin nodded and then walked over to Chopper and helped him fix his hat, which was hit off his head when Varen walked away.

"She seemed angry." Chopper whispered and Robin nodded.

"This will be interesting, won't it?" Robin asked in a whisper.

Chopper nodded and Sanji turned his attention to Nami.

"Nami-san!"

"Hi, Sanji-kun."

"I missed you the most!" Sanji said out loud and Nami could of sworn she heard somebody behind her say. "Yeah right."

Nami smiled and then said. "Sorry, Sanji-kun. Hope I didn't cause too much trouble."

Sanji beamed happily and said. "It's okay, Nami-san!"

Nami smiled again and Sanji then noticed what Nami was wearing.

It was a long dress with long black sleeves, a sun crest on the bottom, a small split on each side, and everything else was fuchsia.

"That's a great dress, Nami-san!" Sanji said happily.

Nami nodded and said. "Thank you, Sanji-kun."

From behind her, Luffy was staring at Nami and grinning.

Zoro looked at Luffy and then grinned.

Zoro placed one hand on Luffy's back and shoved him forward.

Luffy staggered as he tried to keep his balance but then Franky who had hardly moved because of his and Zoro's secret plan they had made in 0.00001 seconds, shoved Luffy further toward Nami.

Nami looked at Luffy who had regained his balance and smiled.

Luffy saw Nami smile and he couldn't help but grin back.

Nami moved forward until she was directly in front of Luffy.

"Thank you the most… Luffy." Nami said and then did something nobody would believe. Nami leaned in and kissed Luffy on the cheek.

"EH!?" Everyone shouted including Suni and Varen.

Robin simply smiled and Sanji was steaming.

Nami leaned back and smiled at Luffy's surprised face.

"Nami? Why did you do that?" Nami titled her head and smiled.

"What are you talking about? I just tripped a little." Nami said and walked over to Suni and arranged some rooms for everyone.

Zoro walked up to the Franky and said quietly.

"Yeah, tripped on purpose." Zoro said and Franky nodded grinning.

* * *

**Ah, the reunion is finally upon us! Can't wait to see what happens next, huh? You can wait...**

**A note to all readers: I will admit, because I really don't care, that this story isn't my best work. It may seem more like an anime than a fic, but that's just the way I think. Sorry if it's hard to follow at points that will probably come, but that's life. Also, this fanfic was completed several monthes ago, and I tend to get better at writing each time I write something. Thanks for reading this little ranting spree, and I hope that if you want better work from me, you'll read my more recent fanfics. Okay? And yes, I know I can talk a lot at times... Don't remind me. I also have a tendency to hold back while writing so I don't go to long, which I have done before, which is why this story has a maximum of 110 chapters... I will write longer, better, and neater in the very near future, and I hope that you can live with it. Thanks once again for letting me steal your time, and have fun reading.**

**-NR-**


	44. The New King

**CHAPTER 42- The New King  
Chapter's Quote: "If you don't want to be lost, then don't get lost."**

* * *

Later that day, after Nami had showed them around the castle, it was time for dinner.

Sanji went and entered the kitchen to help out with the cooking while everyone sat down and talked.

"So Nami, what happened to you after you were kidnapped?" Chopper asked as he fiddled with a napkin.

Nami frowned and said. "A whole bunch of stuff."

She told them about waking up on a beach and looking for everyone until she was taken to Sol Island and named queen because of they were desperate.

She left the bit about Luffy out for one good reason she did not wanna share.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Suni raised his katana and swung it toward Luffy's head. _

_"LUFFY!" Nami screamed. The sound of breaking glass was heard and Nami fell to her knees in shock. _

_When the katana hit Luffy, Luffy shattered like he was a window getting hit by rock. _

_Suni sheathed his katana and muttered. "Image Reflector." _

_Nami looked at Suni confused and asked. "What's that?" _

_"It's a Inner Reflector that creates a double of the person you miss most." _

_Nami blushed slightly and said. "Why me?" _

_Suni looked at Nami from head to toe and said. "The Image Reflector only does this once a year in a random area on the islands, you got lucky." _

_Nami could stare at Suni until he called over to the other ships. _

_"Let's go!" Suni was about to board his own ship when Nami asked. "Can I come?" _

_Suni looked over and nodded. Nami boarded the other ship and they sailed toward Sol Island._

_-End Of Flashback-_

* * *

Nami finished telling what had happened, but she made sure she hadn't said anything about Luffy.

"That must have been hard on you, Nami." Usopp said and Nami nodded.

"I wonder about that Image Reflector you learned about. It's quite strange indeed." Robin said curiously.

Sanji walked out of the kitchen followed by several cooks.

"Oi, dinner." Sanji said as he started placing food on the table.

"I haven't had your cooking in a while, Sanji-kun." Nami said happily.

"If you want anything, don't hold back!" Sanji said happily with those heart eyes again.

* * *

As everyone ate their dinner they were stilling talking.

Nami was enjoying the fact that everyone was finally here while everyone enjoyed having her back with them… except for Varen.

"Nami-sama!" Nami looked up to see Suni running toward them.

"What's the matter, Suni?" Nami asked as the Battle Commander stopped in front of them. Everyone stopped eating to hear what was going on.

"Trouble! It seems the Luna army is striking again! This time they seem to be stronger. It may be because Roland is back, but we can't be sure." Suni said.

"I see." Nami said quietly.

"We'll try our best to hold them off for as long as possible!" Suni said and Nami nodded.

"Thank you, Suni." Suni bowed but didn't leave.

"There's one more thing…"

Nami looked back at Suni and asked. "What is it?"

"I went to inform the council of the kingdom about your friends and… they said about a new Sun King…"

Nami looked at Suni confused and said. "Who is it?"

Suni gulped and raised his hand to point at someone.

"The council has told me that the new king is to be… him."

Everyone looked to where he was pointing and they all froze.

Sanji was the one who was more than frozen, he was very angry.

Suni's finger was pointing straight at none other than Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

"HIM!?"

"No way!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Luffy is…"

"This might be fun to watch."

Nami looked at Suni and asked. "You are joking, right?"

Suni sadly shook his head and noticing Nami looking down he added.

"Of course it's not real! We just need someone strong to help out!"

Nami looked up and sighed. Luffy wasn't even listening, he was too busy stuffing his face.

Luffy looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Usopp asked.

"Nope. I was too busy eating." Luffy said tilting his head.

"Suni just said that you're king, you stupid rubber boy!" Sanji said angrily.

"Me!?" Luffy shouted surprised.

Suni sweat dropped and nodded. Nami put her head on her hand and sighed.

_"Maybe this'll be okay… maybe nothing will happen." _Nami thought to herself frantically.

Suni looked at everyone and suddenly, his face lit up.

"Of course, you will have to share a room… unfortunately."

"WHAT!?" Sanji and Nami shouted.

Suni nodded sadly and Sanji glared at Luffy.

"You sleep on the floor!"

"Okay." Luffy just went back to eating like nothing happened.

Suni walked away from the table and out into the hallway.

A hand suddenly emerged from the wall and held up 5000 berries.

Suni grimaced when he took the money and sighed.

"Forgive me, but she told me to."

Back at the dinner table, Robin was smiling mysteriously as she looked at Luffy and then Nami.

* * *

After dinner, Sanji went to help clean the dishes as everyone else was assigned rooms at random.

Of course Suni said that and then received another 1000 berries from Robin secretly later.

Sanji was assigned with Franky, Chopper with Usopp, and much to Zoro's displeasure, Robin.

They all said good night, and Zoro quickly walked away to anywhere but there.

Varen was given a less nice room because Suni still couldn't trust her.

"Stupid council people! I wanted to be with Luffy-kun!" Varen said bitterly.

After a few minutes, Varen tilted her head and asked out loud. "Is there even a council?"

She narrowed her eyes and ran off down the hallway.

Back in the throne room, Suni walked toward the dining room until he stopped suddenly and sighed.

"I made 8000 berries today off of one person. 1000 for the room set up, 5000 for making Nami-sama stick with that boy Luffy, and 2000 for lying about the council choosing Luffy." Suni said quietly and then sighed again.

* * *

Sanji couldn't have been madder.

He was fuming so much that probably even the walls shivered in fear.

"Damn that rubber idiot! How dare something like that happen to Nami-san!" Sanji seethed angrily.

He walked down the hallway and saw Franky waiting for him.

"Oi, why are you still awake?"

"I'm waiting."

"For who?"

Franky grinned and looked at Sanji,

"For my arranged partner." Sanji's eye twitched and screamed in his head.

"Arranged…partner?" Franky nodded and cracked his knuckles.

"Sorry Sanji, but you'll be asleep before everyone else."

Sanji was suddenly knocked out from behind by Zoro and tied down.

"There, that's the last part." Zoro said as he leaned against the wall.

"But why was I paired with Robin?"

Franky sweated a little and said. "Well, we needed Sanji to be out of the way for a while."

"I could of done that easily."

"Well, Chopper wanted to be with Usopp, so I was stuck with Sanji."

"Really?" Zoro said slowly raised one of his eyebrows.

Franky continued to sweat until he opened his door, grabbed Sanji's collar and ran in while saying. "Good night."

Zoro angrily stared at Franky's door and walked away.

"The plan's coming closer to completion." Zoro muttered as he walked by Chopper's and Usopp's room.

"Let's hope you two can do your job." Zoro said louder so the reindeer by the door on the other side heard him.

* * *

Chopper ran over to Usopp and nodded. "Sanji's out of the way?"

"Yep."

"Okay!" Usopp ran to the window and put on his octopus shoes.

"Get ready." Usopp said as he started to climb the wall.

Chopper nodded and watched Usopp climb higher.

Usopp reached his hand and grabbed the side of the wall, and pulled himself up.

Usopp stood up and grinned.

"Now for the next part… Ah! I'm too high up! I'm going to die!"

Chopper sweat dropped and then grabbed the rope that Usopp was holding and climbed up after him.

Chopper stood on the castle and saw Usopp clutching onto the roof.

"I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die." Usopp chanted as Chopper walked over.

"All you needed to do was tie that rope to the tower." Chopper said.

Usopp looked at the reindeer and suddenly stood up.

"Of course! No tower is safe from me!" Usopp said proudly as he ran toward the side of the castle.

"You're going the wrong way!" Chopper snapped at Usopp.

"Heh, can't blame me for trying, right?" Usopp said nervously.

Usopp walked over to the tower and tied the rope onto the tower.

"There, now let's go!" Usopp said and ran for the rope.

He climbed down the rope quickly and climbed into their room.

Chopper sighed and followed him.

"Now all that's left is luck…" Chopper muttered as he climbed into the room.

In the hallway, Nami was walking toward her room and Luffy was following her.

* * *

**What evil or good plan could Zoro have up his sleeve, and why the rope?**


	45. Zoro's Plan

**CHAPTER 43- Zoro's Plan  
Chapter's Quote: "You can't escape fate, it's nowhere."**

* * *

Nami stopped in front of a large door and looked over at Luffy as he followed her.

"Here we are." Nami said quietly.

She opened the door to reveal a quite large room wit several other features such as, a bathroom, a huge bed, a large closet, a balcony, and a ton of gold.

Luffy figured the gold was Nami's as he looked around the room.

Nami walked over to the bed and pointed at the floor next to it.

"You sleep here." She said and Luffy looked to where she was pointing.

Luffy frowned and whined. "I don't wanna sleep on the floor again."

"Oh well, you are not sleeping with me!" Nami said with a hint of anger.

Luffy pouted and held up his hand. Nami looked at his hand and asked. "What?"

"Let's play a game."

"No!"

Luffy looked at Nami and grinned. Nami sighed.

"You won't let me sleep until we play, right?" Nami asked as she looked at Luffy.

Luffy nodded with a larger grin.

Nami lifted her hand and they played Ja-ken-po until they finished.

Luffy grinned and said. "I won!"

Nami looked at Luffy and asked. "So what?"

"I get to sleep on the bed."

"No!"

"But you lost."

"You never said that was what we were playing for!"

"You never asked."

"Cause I thought it was for fun!"

Luffy grinned and sat on the bed.

"Too bad, I won. I get to sleep on the bed."

"So what? You want me to sleep on the floor?"

"No, you can sleep on the bed too."

Nami turned red and shouted. "No way!"

Luffy tilted his head and asked. "So you want to sleep on the floor?"

"No I do not!"

"Then hurry up and go to sleep."

"I'm not sleeping with you!"

Nami punched Luffy in the head quite hard that sent him into the floor.

"You sleep on the floor. I never agreed to play for who sleeps on the bed."

"But you lost…" Luffy said weakly. Nami glared at him, but it didn't seem to affect him.

Luffy just stared back at Nami until she sighed. "Only once?"

"Okay!" Luffy grinned and Nami sighed again sadly.

_"I'm going to kill whoever planned this." _

* * *

Zoro was sitting on the roof thanks to the rope Usopp tied.

He was grinning as he watched.

It just so happened that their rooms were directly across from Nami's room so they could watch them.

Franky, Chopper, and Robin joined him, and together they watched Nami punch Luffy into the floor.

"Quite a punch Navigator-san has." Robin said with a small smile.

"Sure is." Zoro said grinning as they continued watching.

Chopper's nose suddenly twitched and said. "We have trouble."

The three others looked at Chopper as he pointed to the other roof.

"Oh… we'd better stop her. I forgot that she was also trouble for them." Franky said as they watched Varen head toward Nami's room.

"Go, Chopper." Zoro said calmly.

Chopper pulled out a Rumble Ball and quickly ate it.

"Rumble." Chopper said and then ran toward the edge of the roof.

"Jump Point!" Chopper changed and jumped across to the other roof.

Varen glanced at Chopper and frowned.

She pulled out a kunai and Chopper said. "Arm Point!"

Chopper's hooves slammed into Varen's kunai and broke it.

Varen jumped back and took her fighting stance.

"So you guys are the ones planning this." She said quietly.

Chopper nodded and Varen suddenly kicked at Chopper. "Guard Point!"

Chopper turned into his furry ball and harmlessly bounced back to the other roof.

"You okay, Doctor-san?" Robin asked the large ball.

"Yes…" Chopper said and turned into Jump Point again and jumped back to the other side.

Varen this time jumped into the air and Chopper turned into Arm Point.

Varen and Chopper both hit each other with their attacks and landed on the roof above Nami's room.

Chopper suddenly popped back to his normal form and Varen grinned.

Suddenly, she collapsed on the ground.

Zoro was standing behind her with a katana out.

"There. Good job distracting her, Chopper." Zoro said as he sheathed his katana.

Chopper blushed and did his little dance.

"Now the plan has no interference." Zoro said with a smirk.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Huh? Get Luffy and Nami alone?" Usopp asked quietly as they walked toward the dining room. Zoro nodded and started to say the plan. _

_"It's simple. We knock out Curly Brows, and then get Luffy and Nami alone in a room." _

_"__That sounds simple but what about that man Suni?" Franky asked curiously. _

_"I'll handle that." Robin said smiling and holding up a bag. _

_"You intend to bribe him?" Usopp asked. _

_Robin nodded and put the bag away. _

_"There's also Varen." Chopper said. _

_"We'll deal with her when we need to." Zoro said as they made it into the dining room. _

_"Nobody can stop us from making this plan work." Franky said with a grin as they sat down. Luffy looked at Franky and asked. "What plan?" _

_"The plan to make an egg survive a fall from the roof." Zoro said quickly. _

_"Really? When are you doing it?" _

_"Some other day." Zoro said and then Nami looked over. _

_"Why are you trying to make an egg survive a fall?" _

_"Because we're bored." All four said in unison. _

_Luffy tilted his head and was about to ask something until suddenly, Sanji came out with the food._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

Zoro grinned and went back to watching Nami and Luffy.

Robin went to put Varen in her room while Franky and Chopper watched with Zoro.

Chopper tilted his head and gasped.

"Wha… What is Luffy doing!?"

"Is he crazy!?"

"Mugiwara…"

The three of them looked at each other and then started laughing quietly.

"Great job, Luffy!"

"You're the best, Mugiwara!"

"I still can't believe he did that!"

The three laughed quietly until Robin came back and asked. "What did I miss?"

Zoro pointed to Nami's room and Robin looked and suddenly gave a small laugh.

"How very interesting." She said as they continued to watch the two.

"This is going to be a fun night."

* * *

**What could Luffy had done? O.o And, no. It's not dirty for you people who are thinking that.**


	46. Unbelievable

**CHAPTER 44- Unbelievable  
Chapter's Quote: "The life you have isn't as hard as its death."**

* * *

-Ten Minutes ago-

Luffy stayed sitting on the bed as Nami went into the bathroom to get ready.

Luffy looked around the room in hopes to find something to cure his boredom.

Nami exited the bathroom in her night gown and Luffy looked at her and suddenly, Nami blushed lightly.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"I don't know."

Nami looked at Luffy and then sighed.

"Whatever, I just want to get this night over with."

Luffy looked at Nami as she looked out the window.

After a while, Luffy suddenly stood up, causing Nami to look over from the window.

Luffy put his hat down on the bed and walked over to Nami.

"What is it?" Nami asked nervously.

Luffy didn't say anything until he reached Nami. Luffy grinned and plainly said. "You're cute."

Nami blushed deeply and looked away.

"What are you talking about, Luffy? You're acting like Sanji-kun."

"I guess."

Nami glanced up to see Luffy still staring at her.

Luffy's grin faded and he stared hard at Nami.

"Um…Luffy?" Nami asked slowly.

"If you want…I could…" Nami was going to say 'find somewhere else to sleep' but suddenly she couldn't speak.

Nami stared at Luffy as he kissed her on the lips, blocking her words.

Luffy then straightened up and grinned.

"I could what?"

Nami turned crimson and then looked down while playing with her hands.

"Um…I could…" Nami looked back at Luffy and then sighed.

"I'm going to sleep somewhere else." Nami said and then turned toward the door.

Luffy suddenly put his arm in front of Nami and hit the wall.

Nami stared back at Luffy in surprise.

Luffy did the same thing behind Nami so she couldn't move.

"Luffy, what do you think you're doing?"

"Nami…"

Nami perked up when Luffy said her name.

"What?" Luffy leaned in and whispered. "I like you."

At that moment outside, is when Chopper saw Varen and jumped to stop her.

Nami stared at Luffy as he grinned with his head next to hers.

"You what?"

"I like you."

Nami blushed lightly and then remembered who she was talking to.

"Listen Luffy, I'll go get Chopper so he can check to make sure you aren't sick." Nami said and tried to walk to the door, but Luffy's arm wouldn't let her.

"I'm not sick." Luffy said and brought his face in front of Nami's.

Nami could only watch as Luffy moved his arm so that they were on Nami's waist.

Nami flinched when she felt Luffy's hands and said. "Luffy, I really think you're sick."

"No I'm not. I like you."

"You already said that, Luffy."

"I know."

"Then why say it again?"

"So you remember."

Nami stared at Luffy until he lowered his head again so it rested on Nami's shoulder.

His arms wrapped her in a hug and he whispered. "I missed you…"

Nami looked at Luffy and saw that he was crying.

Nami felt tears roll down her cheeks and she was trying too.

Nami put her arms around Luffy and cried into his shoulder too.

"I missed you too."

They stayed there, hugging each other and crying until they couldn't cry anymore.

Outside, Zoro, Franky, and Chopper were watching while laughing quietly.

Luffy let go of Nami and grinned. "I guess we should go to bed now, right?"

"Yeah." Luffy walked over to the bed and looked back at Nami who was still standing there.

"Aren't you going to go sleep somewhere else?" Nami looked up and smiled.

"Nah, I'd rather not." Luffy grinned and lied down on the bed.

Nami smiled and did the same and the two just lay there.

Nami looked over at Luffy and saw that he was placing his hat over his face so he could sleep.

Nami smiled and rolled over so she was facing Luffy.

"Hey Luffy?"

"What, Nami?"

Nami smiled as Luffy lifted his hat to see Nami.

Nami quickly kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "Good night."

Luffy blushed and put his hat back on. "Good night." He muttered.

Nami put her arm on Luffy's chest and fell asleep while holding him.

Luffy didn't get to sleep until he was sure that Nami was.

Luffy looked down at her arm on his chest and grinned.

_"Maybe doing this king job might not be so bad after all. Nami's back and she's not going anywhere away from us. This will all end perfectly." _

Luffy thought happily and closed his eyes.

_"Don't be to sure, Captain." _

* * *

Outside the castle, the guards at the wall were looking out toward the ocean.

Suddenly, one of the guards shouted.

"They're here! Luna's army is here! Wake up Suni-sama!"

The guards all turned and gasped. In front of them were several warships with the symbol of a crescent moon and scythe.

"Hurry up! Fire!"

* * *

Suni was informed as quickly as possible and he ran to the Straw Hats rooms.

"Wake up! We're under attack!"

Everyone quickly opened their doors and ran outside.

Franky grabbed Sanji and decided to hit him awake.

"OW! What's the big idea, Franky!?"

"We're under attack!"

"Nani?" Zoro ran and dragged Varen behind him.

"Let me go!"

"Gladly." Zoro let go of Varen and ran ahead.

"Wait for me!" Varen shouted and ran after Zoro.

Sanji ran to get Nami and kicked the door open.

"Nami-san! We're under att…" Sanji started to shout until he saw Nami holding on to Luffy.

Sanji narrowed his eyes but figured that they would need Luffy for this fight, so he decided to kill Luffy afterwards.

"Nami-san!" Sanji shouted again and Nami opened her eyes and sat up.

"What is it, Sanji-kun?"

"We're under attack!"

"What!?"

Nami punched Luffy awake and told him to get going.

Luffy ran out of the room and down the hallway with Nami and Sanji behind him.

Nami had changed as fast as she could and went back to wearing her sun dress.

Luffy made it to the others and looked at the ocean.

"So we beat these guys up and then we win, right?"

Everyone nodded and Luffy cracked his knuckles while grinning.

They all prepared for a fight until suddenly, on the ocean something happened that made them all gasp.

The Luna Warships were all destroyed in a blink of an eye.

"What happened!?" Chopper shouted.

Usopp suddenly pointed and shouted. "Another ship!"

They all looked and saw another ship.

This one was larger and had a strange fog surrounding it.

It's figurehead was the skull of a dragon and it looked like a Ghost Ship.

"It's the Armageddon! The most feared ship to sail these waters!" one of the guards shouted in fright.

"Ar-Armageddon!?" Usopp shouted scared.

The ship suddenly appeared next to the wall and everyone heard.

"Hakaisha…Mizu (Water Destroyer)!"

The wall suddenly was blasted away by a huge wave of water and everyone gasped.

"Who did that!?" Luffy shouted.

Usopp looked toward the ship with his goggles on and gasped.

"It's them! It's Rune and the others!"

"NANI!?"

* * *

**-Out To Lunch So No Commentary-**


	47. Iron Rules

**CHAPTER 45- Iron Rules  
Chapter's Quote: "Steel is emotionless. Pain slides down it, and happiness vanishes."**

* * *

Luffy and everyone but Nami and Varen ran forward to look.

"Yeah, that's them!" Franky shouted.

"Who's Rune?"

Luffy looked back at Nami and grinned. "He's Robin's little brother."

"Nani!?" Nami shouted surprised.

"We can explain later, Navigator-san. We need to see what they want."

Nami nodded and they all ran down the stairs at into the city surrounding the castle.

As they ran down a street, suddenly, the house in front of them exploded as a large beam of darkness shot out at them.

"Ah!" Nami screamed and they leaped to the side.

"HAHAHAHA!" a cold voice laughed loudly.

Luffy gritted his teeth and stood up and saw in front of him, Takai.

"Hey, that's that guy from that empty town!" Nami shouted pointing at Takai.

"You found her? That's good. Hehehe, too bad…" Takai said with a chuckle.

"Too bad what?" Zoro said glaring with his hand on his katana.

Takai grinned and jumped onto another building.

"You're all about to die!" Takai shouted happily as he disappeared into the shadows.

Everyone stared and then suddenly gasped as they looked in front of them.

The Sol Soldiers lay in front of them, dead. "How it that happen!?" Nami shouted.

"It must have been him." Sanji said angrily.

"Wrong!" a voice said happily.

Franky and Usopp perked up and looked behind them and into the smiling face of Marisa.

"You!?" Franky said angrily.

"Hi." Marisa said with a small wave.

Franky cracked his knuckles.

"Since you're here… I guess I can get my revenge on you."

Marisa giggled and said. "If you can."

"Run on ahead guys, leave her to me."

Everyone nodded and ran forward.

* * *

Franky and Marisa prepared for a fight as they stared at each other.

Franky lifted his right arm and said. "Strong Right!"

Franky's fist shot out and hit Marisa dead on.

Franky pulled his fist back into place and stared at Marisa.

Marisa grinned and wiped away the dust.

"Let's go." Marisa said and ran forward.

Franky breathed in and suddenly bent down and breathed fire at Marisa.

"Fresh Fire!" Marisa gasped and was hit by the fire.

Franky straightened up and lifted his left arm.

"Weapons Left!" Bullets shot toward where Marisa was and started hitting her.

Franky stopped and looked in front of him.

Suddenly, Marisa stood up and wiped some blood away from her mouth and grinned.

"It seems you got better from last time."

"The only reason you won last time was because I was already hurt."

Franky grinned and prepared to attack again.

Marisa raised her right arm and it became steel.

"Koboshi… Hagane (Steel Punch)!" Marisa said and punched toward Franky.

Franky lifted his arms to block and was sent back a little from the force.

"Strong Right!" Franky said and shot his fist at Marisa again.

Marisa's arm became normal and Franky's fist slammed into her stomach.

"Heh, not good enough." Marisa said and put her hand on his fist and lifted herself and slammed her steel leg into Franky's head.

Marisa landed softly while Franky smashed into a building.

Franky groaned as he stood up and then grinned.

"I know your weakness. You can only make one body part steel at a time. In other words…" Franky said and lifted his right arm.

"I can beat you." Marisa smiled and raised her right arm, which became steel.

"We'll see about that." Marisa ran forward and Franky grinned.

"Weapons Left!" he said and twisted his left arm around so it was pointing at Marisa.

Marisa flinched and Franky slammed his right fist into Marisa's body.

She was sent flying onto the ground as Franky grinned.

"Told ya. You can't beat me now." Marisa stood up and spit blood out of her mouth.

"Let's see if you can keep up now." Marisa said with a grin.

She raised both arms and they both became steel.

"What?"

"I can change my entire body to steel. Not just one part of it."

Franky grinned and lifted both arms. "No problem."

Marisa grinned and ran forward even faster.

Franky's eyes widened as Marisa ran behind him and Franky barely blocked Marisa's steel leg.

Marisa pushed off Franky's blocking arm and slammed her fist into Franky's other arm.

Franky's eyes widened as he saw the fist Marisa punched with.

It wasn't steel.

Marisa grinned and used her normal hand to move her body so her steel leg collided with Franky's head again.

Franky hit the ground and quickly stood up.

"Not bad…" Franky said panting.

Marisa smiled and turned her arms back to steel.

"Hagane… Arashi (Storm Steel)!"

Marisa disappeared as she appeared in front of Franky and slammed him with several quick steel punches and kicks.

Franky tried his best to block each one, but Marisa's leg suddenly hit him in the stomach.

Franky bent over and Marisa flipped over him and kicked him in the back.

Franky fell to the ground in pain as Marisa looked at him.

Franky then grinned and said. "Got ya."

The ground below Marisa suddenly sank and Marisa almost lost her balance.

She steadied herself and looked up into the fist of Franky.

Franky punched Marisa hard into the ground.

"Sorry I have to be so rough on a kid, but you shouldn't have gotten me mad." Franky said as he turned around to run after the others.

"I see…"

Franky turned around to see Marisa staggering as she stood up.

Marisa looked up at Franky and grinned.

"Then I won't hold back anymore."

Franky looked at the little girl suspiciously. "Holding back?"

Marisa nodded and she walked out of the small crater Franky had made.

She faced Franky and her grin widened.

Franky looked at Marisa and then suddenly, Franky's eyes widened.

Metal parts from the destroyed building started to move by themselves and into a pile next to Marisa.

Marisa smiled and said. "Let me show you…"

Franky's eyes widened even more as the pile started to meld together mysteriously.

"A technique that Devil Fruit users can use after hellish training that is stronger than the greatest Roushiki."

Franky continued to watch as the steel pile started to rise.

Marisa smiled and giggled a little.

"Zodic."

Franky's jaw dropped as the steel started to form something.

"The Unbreakable One, Mecha."

* * *

**Franky vs. Marisa and already something has appeared! Who will win this fight, and hwta or who is Mecha? You'll see...**


	48. Mecha

**CHAPTER 46- Mecha  
Chapter's Quote: "To break something, you must first learn what it is."  
Author's Note: I changed my pen name cause it fit me better.**

* * *

Franky stared with his jaw hanging at the pile of steel. 

It had seemed to come to life and attach to Marisa's right arm.

It covered Marisa arm in glinting steel and it shaped itself into a giant fist with a shield attached to the side of steel arm.

Franky stopped gaping at it and narrowed his eyes. "What technique is that again?"

Marisa smiled and flexed the steel fingers.

"It's called Zodic. Only Logia and Paramecia types can learn it. Mine's called Mecha." Marisa explained happily.

"So Mugiwara and Robin could learn it?"

"Yeah but it's hard. It took my a year to learn how to use it, and I still haven't mastered it."

Marisa lifted the steel arm to show Franky.

Franky grinned when he saw the design on the shield. It was a demon-like face.

"Nice design."

"Thank you." A voice said, and Franky nearly jumped out of his skin and pointed toward the shield.

"It just spoke!?"

Marisa smiled and said to the shield.

"Mecha, meet Franky-aniki. Franky-aniki, meet Mecha my Zodic."

"How do you do?" Mecha asked politely.

"Uh… good I guess."

"Not when I'm done with you." Mecha said. Franky grinned and prepared for a good fight.

"Marisa-san, why wake me up to defeat him?" Mecha asked and Marisa smiled.

"He's really strong!" Mecha seemed to sigh and said. "Alright, I'll teach you more about my abilities." Mecha said and Franky pointed to the shield.

"He's the one who's teaching you?"

"Yep! He lives in my right arm so it's not that bad! He can show me how to punch good too!"

Mecha sighed and said. "Marisa-san, you talk too much."

"But I wanted to answer him."

Franky gritted his teeth and Mecha laughed.

"Look, the opponent has already prepared for battle. Have you Marisa?" Mecha asked her.

"Yes." Marisa replied and raised Mecha so it was pointing at Franky.

"Gomen." Marisa said with a smile. Franky tilted his head in confusion until suddenly, Mecha's fist slammed into Franky.

Franky again, barely blocked it but he could feel Mecha overpowering him.

Franky was sent backwards and slammed into a building.

"Now." Mecha said and Marisa raised Mecha and pointed her fist at Franky.

"Hagane Hakaisha!"

Franky's eyes widened as the shield suddenly was shot toward him.

Franky leaped out of the way and the shield lodged into the building.

Franky looked up for a split second and suddenly, a huge explosion appeared where the shield was.

The explosion destroyed an entire line of buildings in front of it and even caused the ocean to be blasted out of the way.

"A-Awesome…" Franky muttered and looked back at Marisa.

Marisa's right arm was glowing and another shield appeared on her arm.

"See? I did it!" Mecha laughed lightly and said. "Good job. Now for the next lesson."

Franky gulped and muttered. "Damn..."

* * *

Franky stood up and faced the small Marisa and Mecha. 

"That's some attack you have there. How about trying mine out for size?" Franky said as he connected his two arms together and raised them toward Marisa.

"Huh?" Marisa said and Franky shouted. "Coup De Vent!"

A huge air bullet rammed into Marisa and blew some weak buildings to the ground.

A cloud of dust appeared as Franky panted heavily.

"I'm almost out of cola… I have one last blast left in me."

Franky looked toward the dust cloud and gulped as he saw Marisa holding Mecha's shield part in front of her.

"Not bad." Mecha said.

"You almost got us!" Marisa said lowering Mecha and smiling.

Franky muttered under his breath. "This is bad…"

Mecha seemed to hear that and laughed.

It really annoyed Franky that the strange arm could talk and laugh but show no sign of a mouth. The voice seemed to come from inside the arm.

_"So that's what she meant when she said about that Mecha thing living in her arm." _Franky thought to himself and raised his arms in front of him.

"So, you want to continue our little lesson?" Mecha asked mockingly.

Franky sneered and said. "Sorry, but according to my watch, class is over."

Franky breathed in and said. "Fresh Fire!"

Flames shot out toward Marisa again, who simply blocked with the shield.

Franky ran toward Marisa as her shield was still in front of her.

"Strong Right!" Franky shouted.

"Move Left." Mecha said and Marisa jumped to the left with the shield still in front of her.

Marisa lowered the shield and grinned. "See? We can't be beaten that easily."

Franky sighed at his useless strategy and ran forward again.

"Turn your other arm to steel and block." Mecha said and Marisa did.

Franky gritted his teeth as Marisa said. "Mecha Hagane Kobushi!"

Marisa punched Franky hard in the ribs with Mecha.

Franky spat out some blood as he hit the ground hard.

Franky groaned as he staggered to stand back up.

Marisa smiled as Mecha said. "He sure can take a hit. Maybe it's cause of his steel body? In that case, Marisa. Time for our next lesson: Controlling other metals."

Franky's eyes widened as he figured out what Mecha had just said. "You think I'll let you get the chance!?" Franky shouted and ran toward Marisa.

"Hehehe."

"You fell for it, boy."

Marisa ducked and landed a solid punch right into Franky's stomach again.

Franky spat out a lot of blood this time and collapsed on the ground.

"I can't control other metals, just myself. Remember that, boy. I look forward to our next battle. If you live through the remainder of the night that is." Mecha said as Marisa walked away.

Marisa raised her right arm with Mecha on it and it became her normal arm again.

"Hope to play again real soon, Franky-aniki."

Marisa rounded a corner and disappeared from view as Franky lay on the ground.

Franky's hand twitched and he groaned as he sat up.

"If it wasn't being a cyborg, I probably would have died right away. That Mecha thing is pretty strong. Once the girl learns to master it, I'll have a really tough fight on my hands."

Franky stood up and staggered as he wiped blood off of his face.

* * *

Down the street from where Franky was, the sound of Usopp screaming could be heard. 

Usopp was panting hard as he shot another one of his explosion stars at his opponent.

The explosion star was suddenly eaten and Usopp gritted his teeth.

"Today is not my day…" Usopp said as Gladstone swallowed the explosion star and said.

"Could use some better ingredients."

* * *

**Franky's fight is over, and now it's Usopp's turn to be mang- I mean fight! **


	49. Usopp's Hidden Courage

**CHAPTER 47- Usopp's Hidden Courage  
Chapter's Quote: "Unskilled guns, but the more you have the more likely you'll hit."**

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_The rest of the crew ran down the street further as Franky stayed behind to fight Marisa and, unknown to them, Mecha. _

_Suddenly, as they ran past another destroyed building, a arm suddenly shot out and hit Usopp to the ground. Luffy turned around and stopped. _

_"Usopp!" _

_Usopp staggered to stand up and he shouted. "Keep going!" _

_Luffy looked at Usopp in surprise but then nodded and turned around again and ran off with the rest of them. _

_Out from where the arm had appeared, Gladstone walked out and faced Usopp. _

_"That was quite brave." Gladstone said and grinned. _

_Usopp pulled out his slingshot and fired at Gladstone. _

_Gladstone didn't even flinch as Usopp's attack entered his mouth. _

_"My favorite Tabasco Star. It leaves your mouth burning." Usopp said grinning. _

_"That so? Funny, I don't feel any different." Gladstone said and raised his hand. _

_Usopp stared at the hand and his eye's widened as something was shot out from Gladstone's raised palm. _

_"Gulp Gulp Return." _

_The thing shot at Usopp and hit him square in the shoulder. _

_Usopp flinched as he felt something roll down his arm. _

_'OH MY GOD! I'M BLEEDING!' Usopp shouted in his mind. _

_Usopp opened his eyes and looked down at his shoulder. _

_It wasn't blood, it was Usopp's Tabasco Star. _

_"__How did that happen?" Usopp wondered out loud. _

_Gladstone grinned and stated. "Your little surprise attacks won't hurt me. I'll just swallow them and fire them back at you." _

_Usopp stared at Gladstone and gulped nervously._

_-End of Flashback-_

_

* * *

_Usopp pulled out another explosion star and shot it at Gladstone. 

It exploded before Gladstone could swallow it and Usopp grinned.

"That did the trick!"

"Not really."

"Eh?"

Usopp stared at the smoke until it was suddenly swallowed.

"AH! Not just my stars but also smoke!?"

Gladstone grinned and Usopp's face suddenly lit up.

He pulled out a red star and fired it at Gladstone.

Gladstone paused before moving his head sideward and dodged the star.

"That was close. That was a sharpened projectile." Gladstone said as Usopp grinned.

"That's right. My Cactus Stars can hurt you if I hit you. Same goes for…" Usopp started to say and reached into his bag.

Gladstone stared at Usopp and Usopp suddenly wiped the thing he was holding out, and fired it at Gladstone.

"Shurikens!"

Usopp's shurikens headed straight for Gladstone.

"Tch." Gladstone said as he tried to move out of the way, but his eyes suddenly lit up as he realized that he was boxed in with the buildings.

Gladstone braced himself as shurikens hit his raised arms.

Blood trickled out of his arms as he pulled them out.

"Ha! I'm unbeatable!" Usopp shouted as he prepared another wave of shurikens.

Gladstone looked at Usopp and muttered as Usopp shot more shurikens at him.

"Shinkuu Garandou."

The shurikens sped toward Gladstone as he placed his palms together and opened his mouth.

The shurikens flew into his mouth and Usopp made a gagging sound at the sight.

Gladstone closed his mouth and let out a held breath.

"That was close." Gladstone said without moving his hands.

"How…How did you do that!?" Usopp shouted in amazement.

"Shinkuu Garandou is an attack of mine that changes the space inside of my mouth. You see, the Devil Fruit I ate not only allowed my to eat anything non-sharp, but also the power…" Gladstone started to say.

Usopp perked up as he heard a strange noise.

The noise of whirling steel.

Usopp looked up and gasped. Gladstone grinned and finished saying.

"To control the area of where the things I swallow come out."

Usopp gulped as his own shurikens, slashed Usopp's arms and legs.

Usopp let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground.

"I must say that you showed strange courage back there." Gladstone said and removed his hands from each other.

"I hope that you can stay brave like that."

Gladstone turned to walk away until a voice suddenly said weakly. "Matte… I'm not… finished yet…"

Gladstone turned his head to see Usopp standing up.

Gladstone grinned at the possibility of a worthy opponent.

Gladstone and Usopp faced each other and prepared their attacks.

_"His style of battling is counter attacks." _Usopp thought to himself.

_"So if I stay like this and wait for him to attack me, I might be able to win." _

Gladstone raised and hand and Usopp perked up.

Suddenly, Usopp's explosion star was shot out and it hit Usopp dead in the chest.

It exploded and sent Usopp into a building behind him.

"I can still do that. I can bring out anything I've swallowed. Even if it's years old, I can still use it." Gladstone said as Usopp once again, stood up.

Usopp's face was all bloody as he gasped for air.

Usopp staggered and raised his slingshot again.

"I'll beat you."

"I hope you can at least try to."

Usopp grinned and muttered. "You'll have to wait I guess then."

Usopp's hands shook and the slingshot dropped from his hands as he collapsed onto the ground.

Gladstone looked at Usopp and turned around and walked away.

"I hope you can bring out that courage in our next fight."

Usopp was still awake as Gladstone walked away.

Usopp tried to make his body move, but to no avail.

His arms and legs wouldn't listen to him as he lay there, covered in his own blood and sweat.

"I tried… at least… I didn't run…away…" Usopp said weakly and then fainted.

* * *

Farther down the road again, everyone had split up to find the rest of Rune's crew. 

Sanji went South toward where their ship was located.

Chopper went West and toward where Nami said the church was.

Robin headed for where the park was said to be, and Zoro walked off in a random direction.

Nami and Luffy decided to head North toward the other side of the castle.

Varen followed them silently as the three of them made their way.

Sanji made it to Rune's ship and stared at it.

"It's a lot bigger up close. It's even bigger than Sunny even though they have the same amount of crew as us."

Sanji took his cigarette out of his mouth and sighed.

He dropped the cigarette and stomped it into the ground.

"Looks like my fight would be called a rematch…" Sanji said as he raised his head to look at the dragon skull figurehead.

Sanji stared at the person standing on top of it, looking down at Sanji.

"Well, I guess you wanna see if you can compare to me now? Let's see… the first time we fought was on sand, so I had a big problem with these steel boots."

Sanji continued to stare at the person and said. "I guess that means it's time for a fight."

"I guess so. Don't go easy on my just cause I'm a girl." Lock said with a soft smile.

"She's a lot like Nami-san…" Sanji muttered as Lock jumped down and faced Sanji.

They smiled at each other and their fight began.

* * *

**Okay, Usopp is all bloody, Franky's out of fighting, and now Sanji must feel steel! XD**


	50. Cook vs Cook

**CHAPTER 49- Cook vs. Cook  
Chapter's Quote: "Life has meaning, we just can't find it."**

* * *

Lock jumped up as Sanji's foot kicked at her.

Sanji gritted his teeth as he looked down. "I still can't hit a lady."

"Even if she'll kill you?"

"Even if she kills me." Lock smiled and stood still.

Sanji looked up and stared at Lock confused.

"Since if you have your head down, you can't see. So I'll give you one free kick."

Sanji nodded and looked down again as he ran forward and swung his leg at Lock.

Lock grinned and muttered. "Tekkai."

Sanji's foot collided with Lock's arm and Sanji gasped as he look at Lock.

"You know those moves too!?"

"That's right."

Sanji gritted his teeth again and tried to pull his foot back.

It didn't move.

"Nani?" Sanji said as he tried to pull his leg off Lock's arm.

Lock giggled as she felt Sanji trying to remove his leg.

"That won't work. You forgot…"

Lock lifted her foot and smashed it into Sanji's ribs.

Still, Sanji's leg didn't come off.

"I can stick to anything." Lock said and grinned as Sanji muttered. "Tch."

Lock raised her arm and Sanji's leg as well.

Sanji tried again to pull his leg away but to no avail.

Sanji cured under his breath and used his stuck leg to push himself into the air and kick Lock in the side of the head.

Sanji's leg hit Lock's head but didn't do anything.

Lock grinned and said. "I don't even need Tekkai to beat you."

Sanji's other leg was also stuck to her.

Sanji narrowed his eyes and twirled around and smashed Lock into the ground.

Sanji mentally hit himself for striking a lady but quickly snapped out of it as another steel boot hit him in the ribs again.

Sanji spat out blood and hit the ground.

He glanced up to see Lock rub her head in pain with a half smile on her face.

"Not a bad strike, too bad you hit the same girl twice." Lock said as she looked at Sanji.

Sanji stared back at Lock and used all the mental power he had to stop his eyes from going to hearts.

((A/N: Which takes a LOT of mental energy))

Lock seemed to notice Sanji pausing and she quickly muttered. "Soru."

She reappeared behind Sanji and swung her foot at the back of his head.

Sanji ducked and twirled around on one arm and said. "Party Table."

He kicked Lock straight in the stomach that made her fall to the ground.

She stood up and faced Sanji and spat more blood out.

"Three times. It seems you are fighting easier now."

"It still is hard."

"I figured."

Sanji and Lock stared at each other as they prepared for another attack.

Lock suddenly bent over in pain and clutched her stomach.

"That was a good kick."

"Same to you." Sanji said as he winced in pain himself.

Lock let out a breath and stood up and straight.

"This is taking too long. Rankyaku." Lock used one arm to twirl herself around and send the attack toward Sanji.

Sanji flinched and quickly ducked, but the attack cut a bit of his hair off and he glared at Lock.

"Now I can't forgive you. You went and cut my hair that I was trying to impress Nami-san with." Sanji said between his teeth and Lock smiled.

"Let's hope you can fight more now…hold on. I have a great idea. How about we both go all out?" Lock asked with a wink.

Sanji grinned and said. "Sure. Ladies first."

Lock smiled and muttered. "Baka."

Lock raised her right hand and pull her left arm's sleeve up until it was past her shoulder.

Sanji stared in confusion as Lock grinned. "Zodic."

Lock placed her hand on her shoulder.

"The Undefeated One."

Sanji stared at Lock in surprise as an object appeared near Lock's hand.

"Sacir."

Lock grabbed the handle of whatever was behind her and swung at Sanji.

Sanji moved to the side and gasped.

It was a lance with a point shaped like a cat's claw and a orange chain running down it.

Sanji gulped at the lance and Lock raised it to her side and began to twirl it around.

"Heki (Pierce)." Lock said and thrusted the lance toward Sanji.

Sanji jumped over it and stared with a gasp as the lance pierced a nearby building and the building was instantly cut into small pieces.

"That's some attack." Sanji muttered as he faced Lock again.

"Sorry if you don't get a rest, Sacir is very edgy when he's called on." Lock said with a smile.

"That's right." The lance said and Sanji nearly had a heart attack.

"That thing spoke!"

"Of course I did! I'm not some normal weapon, baka!" Sacir shouted angrily.

Lock giggled and said sweetly. "Now Sacir, behave yourself. I don't want you hurting our ship."

A sound came from the lance that sounded like a 'humph' and Sacir said. "Fine. I just wanna feel the edge of battle again."

Lock giggled again and said. "Okay, do your best."

"You try too!" Sanji watched as Lock smiled again and pointed Sacir at Sanji.

"Get ready." They both said in unison.

* * *

Somewhere else on the island, Zoro was standing with his arms crossed in front of the Thousand Sunny.

"HOW THE HELL DID I MAKE IT BACK HERE!?"

* * *

**Sacir is now out, and Zoro's as lost as ever...**

**Origin Of Names:**

**Mecha and Sacir**

**Mecha came from Machine obviously, and Sacir was just something that sounded like Sacrifice.**


	51. Intermission 1

**CHAPTER 49- Intermission I  
Chapter's Quote: "Time doesn't go back, so that's why we have history."**

* * *

This is just a small break where I summarize what has happened so far. Okay? We have finally reached our first leg in this strange journey. 51 Chapters so far and we are not even close to done! So here's the summary of what has happened so far:

* * *

The Straw Hats sail along peacefully until they run into a problem, Luffy being kidnapped.

They find another ship and find Luffy who attacks them.

A person named Bell appears and kidnaps Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin.

Leaving the rest of the guys. Luffy has a weird dream and they run into a man named Roland.

He offers to take them to where Bell is and they agree.

They make it to where Nami is to find out that she has her memories replaced.

The crew then runs into more problems. Nami's wedding in three days to a man named Morris' son named Raymond.

Rune appears and so does a pirate named Goldheart. The crew then stops the wedding thanks to the help from Rune's crew.

They escape from the island and into another one where they find Chopper.

Chopper has his memories quickly recovered like Nami's were and then Sanji, Luffy, Chopper, and Nami go sledding into a avalanche.

Luffy and Nami spend a night in cave while everyone else fights against Rubio and Gregory who were tricking them again.

Gregory was killed, Rubio was defeated and Luffy and Nami were found.

They reach the next island and find it covered with Ninjas.

One of the ninjas named Varen, gets a crush with Luffy and lets them stay.

The peace is shortly lived as Takai appears and fights Luffy.

Varen is revealed to be Takai's younger sister who had everything that Takai wanted, love from their father.

Takai kills Nami and Luffy becomes enraged and defeats Takai to a point where he is almost dead.

Luffy then learns that the Nami that Takai killed was her shadow that was created of Call's Island along with the others.

The crew leaves the island with Varen following them secretly.

They reach the next island and find Usopp who quickly regained his memories thanks to Roland.

Roland and Luffy find out that Rubio lived and has unlocked all of Cancer's power.

Rubio throws Luffy into the sea and is killed when Luffy somehow breaks the rope tying him, breaths underwater, and can talk underwater.

They leave the island and are caught up in a cyclone.

They are sent back to the first island and are caught.

They are released thanks to Zephyr, Lock, and Rune and quickly escape.

Luffy learns about the devils inside the Devil's Fruit called Zodics.

One of which, named Daemon, seems to be inside the Gomu Gomu No Mi Fruit that Luffy ate and is the reason how he killed Rubio.

They reached Vale again and find a girl named Vanessa and also Sanji fights Grandes to a one sided fight.

Sanji is frozen and taken back to the ship to be thawed.

After Sanji is saved the group runs into a Hydra, which is killed by Daemon who appears again.

They reach Pilokijuhgy again and are attacked by both Vain Marlin and Simon who say they are members of something called Zaviors X.

Franky defeats Simon, and Vain escapes to somewhere unknown.

The crew finds out about a war and heads to Sol Island.

They get past the cyclone this time and are surrounded by Sol Warships and are taken to their queen.

Roland disappears before they reach the island and they are informed that Roland was 2nd in Command of Luna Island.

The crew finds out that the Sun Queen is actually Nami who has been there for almost four months!

After a pleasant dinner, Suni the Battle Commander of Sol Island, informs the crew that Luffy is to be the Sun King for the remainder of the war.

Robin bribes Suni into making Nami and Luffy share a room together and also Zoro comes up with a plan to get Nami and Luffy together.

Sanji and Varen become a interference and are quickly knocked out as the rest of the crew watch Nami and Luffy from a roof.

Nami and Luffy kiss and then whisper to each other that they missed them.

Suddenly, everyone is notified that Luna Island is attacking.

Sanji wakes up and finds Nami and Luffy in bed.

Sanji quickly wakes them up and they go running toward the outside.

When they get outside, the wall surrounding Sol Island is destroyed by a giant wave of water and the Luna Warships are destroyed as well.

Usopp sees a eerie ship appear and see Rune and his crew onboard.

The Straw Hats run into the city and begin their fight against Rune and his nakama.

Franky is overpowered by Marisa and her Zodic, Mecha.

While Usopp is defeated by Gladstone easily.

The remainder of the crew, has split up and is searching the island for the rest of Rune's nakama.

Sanji encounters Lock, Nami's older sister, and quickly begins fighting.

After a while, Lock summons her Zodic, Sacir and they fight again.

* * *

There. The entire story so far, in one page. It's pretty vague though, but you sometimes forget things that happen in earlier chapters. Anyway, next chapter is going to be back with Sanji and Lock's fight. See ya next chapter! –NR 


	52. Kogane Neko

**CHAPTER 50- Kogane Neko  
Chapter's Quote: "Cat got your tongue?"**

* * *

Lock raised Sacir and smiled as Sanji pulled out another cigarette and searched for a match.

Sanji sighed and said. "Dang, I can't find any more."

Sanji looked at Lock and took his stance.

The two of them suddenly disappeared and slammed into each other.

Sanji's kick hit Lock who was blocking with Sacir, they disappeared again and repeated the pattern.

Lock thrusted Sacir forward and Sanji quickly jumped to the side before Sacir pierced the building behind him.

Lock twirled Sacir and the two fighters hit each other again. Sanji grinned as he jumped back.

"I found your weakness. You can't use Roushiki while using that lance thing."

"Maybe… but I don't need it to beat you."

Lock and Sanji grinned and went back to attacking each other with quick strikes.

Sanji's leg hit Lock's arm and Sacir cut Sanji's cheek.

The two jumped back onto the ground and looked at each other.

Lock grinned and twirled Sacir again. Sanji ran forward and planted a quick kick at Lock's stomach, which she blocked with Sacir.

Lock and Sanji jumped back grinned at each other. Sanji's cheek was bleeding while Lock's other arm was too.

"Heh." The two fighters said and continued attacking each other.

* * *

On the opposite side of the island, Zoro was standing in front of Thousand Sunny.

"How'd I get here?" Zoro said and crossed his arms. Zoro turned around and ran off again.

A while later, Zephyr ran toward Sunny and looked around.

"Dang it, where am I?" Zephyr turned around and ran into the city again.

In unison, two shouts could be heard. "WHERE THE HELL AM I!?"

* * *

Back to where Lock and Sanji were fighting.

Sanji flipped in the air to avoid a thrust from Sacir.

Sanji landed on the ground and kicked toward Lock.

Lock twirled Sacir around and blocked the deadly kick.

Lock twirled Sacir again and knocked Sanji's leg away and thrusted at him.

Sanji moved his head to the side and barely dodged the pierce attack.

Sanji landed on the ground facing Lock and they both grinned again.

By now, Sanji's hand was also bleeding, and Lock's leg was bleeding also.

"Not bad, Dartboard." Lock said and Sanji said. "Not bad yourself."

They took their stance again and attacked each other.

Sanji and Lock's feet collided with the other one and they jumped back.

Lock thrusted Sacir and pierced the building near Sanji.

Sanji and Lock landed on the ground and grinned again.

To them, this fight was fun. Even Sacir seemed to be having fun since he hadn't said anything during the fight.

Lock swung Sacir and Sanji jumped up into the air to avoid being cut in half.

"I may not be able to use Roushiki, but I can still do that." Lock said and Sanji ran toward Lock and swung his leg at her.

Lock blocked it again with Sacir and used Sacir to swing around and kick Sanji.

Sanji jumped back to avoid Lock's kick and then pulled his hand out of his pocket to reveal a match.

"Found one." He said and lit a cigarette.

As he blew smoke out, Lock raised Sacir and thrusted again.

Sanji side-stepped the pierce attack and ran forward.

He kicked at Lock who used her leg to block as she twirled Sacir around and slashed Sanji's arm.

Sanji used his other foot and hit Lock dead in the stomach.

Lock hit the ground and faced Sanji. "Not bad. Too bad, even if you manage to beat me… you're still second-best." Lock said with a grin,

"Impossible. That brat can't beat us! I'm the Undefeated One!" Sacir shouted angrily.

"True." Lock said and put Sacir into the ground.

Sanji watched as Lock removed her jacket to reveal a black shirt with the DEAD on it.

Lock smiled and picked up Sacir again.

"That's better." Lock said with a smile.

"It sure is." Sanji muttered happily.

* * *

Out on the water, a small boat was heading for Sol Island.

"So that's where those Straw Hats are?" asked one of the people onboard.

"Yes."

"Then they will pay for defeating Simon."

"Yes."

"Too bad, I was hoping for a real challenge."

"Yes, me too."

"I see that those Ragnarok Pirates are doing their job."

"Yes."

"…Stop just saying yes!"

"Sorry but I don't w'nt to h've to s'y 'ny words!"

In the moonlight, Vain Marlin covered his face as the other person hit him.

"Baka! You are a disgrace to Zaviors X!"

"Sorry… so sorry."

The other person sighed and looked back at Sol Island. He grinned widely and revealed his gold tooth.

"Those pirates are done for."

* * *

Sanji puffed smoke out of his mouth as he landed roughly onto the ground.

Lock leaned against Sacir panting.

"Wow… you sure are good." Lock said between pants.

"You too." Sanji said exhausted.

"Too bad… I was hoping for a longer fight." Lock said grinning as the cigarette fell from Sanji's mouth and he fell onto the ground.

Lock fell to her knees and started gasping for air as Sacir disappeared back into her shoulder.

"You fought well… too bad I was holding back..." Lock said weakly as she stood up and walked away.

"Now to find Sis." Lock said as left Sanji there.

Lock was kind enough to lean him against a remaining building so he wasn't on the ground face down.

Lock then started to run into the city searching for Nami.

* * *

Chopper was running down street after street until he stopped when he reached an area that was strangely covered in dirt.

"What happ-AH!" Chopper shouted as he noticed Sol Soldiers laying down on the dirt.

Chopper ran over to them and checked their heart beat.

"They're still alive." Chopper said relieved.

"You…" One of the soldiers said weakly.

"Huh?" Chopper said and turned to see a soldiers gasping for air.

"Beware… of the ground… it's against you…" the soldier said before dying.

Chopper tilted his head and suddenly, the ground shook violently.

Chopper slowly looked up and saw in front of him a person with his arms crossed and sitting on a pile of dead soldiers.

In front of Chopper, was Dylan.

"You did this!?" Chopper shouted angrily as he turned big.

Dylan remained silent but lifted a hand and Chopper gasped as the dirt in front of Chopper rose and transformed into a snake shape.

"Hebi." Dylan said and the two earth snakes suddenly lunged at Chopper.

* * *

**Now that Sanji has been crushed, Chopper is next. XD**


	53. Terra Terror

**CHAPTER 51- Terra Terror  
Author's Note: This one is a short chapter. Gomen, but enjoy!**

* * *

Chopper jumped over the two snakes and gasped as they followed him. 

Chopper gritted his teeth and threw a Rumble Ball into his mouth.

"Rumble."

The two snakes lunged at Chopper but were destroyed when Chopper used Arm Point.

Chopper landed on the ground and ran toward Dylan.

Chopper smashed his hooves into Dylan's body but gasped as Chopper ran straight through Dylan and hit the building behind him.

Dylan's body returned to normal as he stared at Chopper.

"A Logia type… I forgot…" Chopper said as he jumped into the air and said. "Brain Point."

Chopper put his hooves together and scanned Dylan.

"There! His left leg!" Chopper said and then changed into Arm Point and attacked Dylan.

Chopper's hooves hit Dylan's left leg and Chopper grinned.

Dylan remained silent as Chopper ran through him.

Chopper turned around and stared at Dylan in fright.

"I hit him in the leg but… why didn't it hurt him?"

Dylan turned his head so he was staring at Chopper.

"My left leg… isn't weak." Dylan said and then bent down and lifted his left pant leg to reveal markings.

Chopper gasped at them and then froze as he felt the earth surround his legs.

Dylan watched as he sat on the bodies.

Chopper tried to free himself but even when he used Guard Point, the earth would move and he got even more stuck.

Chopper suddenly became small again and Dylan stood up.

"Three minutes are up."

Chopper looked at Dylan with his face filled with fright.

"How'd he know about the time limit?"

Dylan walked past Chopper and muttered. "Tsuchi Kaze."

The dirt from the ground suddenly rose into the air and surrounded Chopper.

"What the!? Are you trying to cause me to faint?"

"No…" Chopper looked at Dylan as the dirt swirled around.

Dylan raised a hand and muttered. "Tsuchi Kujiku."

The dirt in the air suddenly clung to Chopper and Chopper gasped for air.

"He's trying to kill me by constricting me like a snake…" Chopper weakly muttered.

Dylan watched as Chopper coughed and moved his hand and sighed.

"It's the only way… Rumble." Chopper muttered and bit another Rumble Ball.

"Jump Point!" Chopper became Guard Point and the dirt fell off him.

"I wanted Jump Point." Chopper whined and then froze when he sensed a giant object behind him.

Chopper turned his head to see a large stone golem standing next to him.

"Hit." Dylan said and the golem smacked Chopper with its giant hand into another building.

Chopper coughed up blood and shakingly stood up.

Dylan watched Chopper emotionlessly as Chopper said. "Arm Point."

Instead he got Horn Point. "It's good enough." Chopper said between gritted teeth as he charged at Dylan.

Chopper destroyed the golem and headed for Dylan.

"Tsuchi Hebi." Dylan said as his arm became earth and attacked Chopper.

Chopper was slammed into the building and coughed up more blood.

"He hasn't even moved from that spot…" Chopper said weakly and silently said. "Forgive me again… I don't want to die."

Chopper stood up and faced Dylan.

"Please forgive me." Chopper said and then reached into his bag.

Dylan's arm became normal as he watched Chopper pull out another Rumble Ball.

"I WILL BEAT YOU!" Chopper shouted and tossed the Rumble Ball into the air.

As it fell Chopper opened his mouth and snapped it close.

Chopper's eyes widened as he saw that the Rumble Ball was hit away from Chopper.

Chopper stared at Dylan who had turned his other arm into a whip-like weapon.

Chopper saw the Rumble Ball roll away and Chopper used he remaining strength to reach it.

Chopper leaped for it, but it was hit away again.

Chopper snarled and said. "Jump Point!"

Chopper's eyes widened as he turned into Guard Point again and started to roll downhill after the Rumble Ball.

Dylan watched as Chopper reached the Rumble Ball and grabbed it.

Chopper stood up and closed his eyes.

"I won't be a burden…" Chopper silently muttered to himself and ate the third Rumble Ball.

"Rumble…"

* * *

**Prepare for giant Reindeer. XD**


	54. Monsters

**CHAPTER 52- Monsters  
Chapter's Quote: "Kill an emotion, and you step away from the beast."**

* * *

As soon as Chopper ate the third Rumble Ball, his hair started to grow and so did his antlers. 

Dylan watched silently as Chopper became his monster form.

Chopper gave a loud roar and stared down at Dylan who was calmly staring back.

Chopper raised his fist and brought it down onto Dylan.

Chopper's fist went through Dylan's body, which only made Chopper angrier.

Chopper gave another roar and started stomping and punching where Dylan was.

* * *

All over the island, everyone that was conscious, heard Chopper's roar. 

"Was that Chopper?!" Nami asked frightened.

Nami thought back to Enies Lobby and to when she saw Chopper in that huge form.

On another side of the island, Zoro stopped and looked over to where the roar was coming from.

"Sounds like Chopper." He said and went back to running around randomly.

Robin stopped and looked around. "Was that Doctor-san?" she asked out loud and continued to walk forward.

Franky was staggering to stand up as he heard Chopper's roar.

"That was that reindeer-gorilla again." He said, looking to where Chopper was roaring from.

* * *

Chopper stopped attacking and stared down at where Dylan was. 

The dust cleared and Dylan's body was healing itself again.

Dylan continued to calmly stare up at the massive monster as it roared again.

Chopper roared and attacked again.

Dylan let a sigh out and raised his hand.

A wall of earth rose from the ground and stopped Chopper's fist.

"You're too noisy." Dylan said as he stared into Chopper's eyes.

Dylan closed his hand and Chopper roared in pain as the earth slowly crushed his fist.

Dylan opened his hand and lowered it.

Chopper raised his two fists and punched Dylan.

Dylan's body was unaffected by Chopper's punches and kicks as Dylan calmly stared.

Chopper let out another roar, and Dylan sighed again.

Dylan then, stood up and walked off of the pile of bodies that were now crushed by Chopper.

"You are far too noisy." Dylan said as he raised a hand.

From the ground, Chopper was tied up by the earth and as Chopper roared to get free, Dylan raised his other hand and closed it.

Chopper then started to sink into the ground.

Dylan opened his hand again when Chopper's head was the only thing above ground.

Dylan stared at Chopper's head and Chopper let out a roar again.

Dylan sighed and muttered quietly. "Tsuchi Giri."

Chopper roared in pain and after a while of roaring, Chopper suddenly stopped and became unconscious.

Chopper turned back into his normal form, and Dylan brought him out of the ground.

Chopper's lower body was covered in slashes as he breathed heavily.

Dylan turned around and walked off as if he was bored with the fight.

* * *

Across the island, Robin was walking into the park until she stopped and looked toward where Chopper was last heard. 

"I hope Doctor-san is okay." She said with a concerned tone.

She looked in front of her and continued to walk forward.

In the city, Franky had managed to find Usopp, and picked him up.

"I really hope you're still alive!" Franky said through gritted teeth as he headed toward the dock.

Sanji was still leaning against building, but he wasn't knocked out.

He was smoking calmly and turned his head to see Franky staggering toward him.

"Oi Franky, some help would be nice." Sanji said to the cyborg.

Franky managed a grin and walked closer.

"Can't you move?"

"Nah, my legs seem in be broken."

"Who could do that?"

"Nami's sister."

"Her? Wow, she's quite powerful."

"You can say that again. She also used this weird weapon, you wouldn't believe it! It could talk!" Sanji said with a small grin.

Franky narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"That little girl Marisa also had a weapon like that. Her arm became giant with a shield attached to it. She called it Mecha, I think."

Sanji's eyes widened and then said. "Lock-chan's was called Sacir."

"Did she call it a Zodic?"

Sanji nodded and Franky narrowed his eyes again. "It's quite strange."

"I at least know that when they use it, they can't use Roushiki."

Sanji grinned at his discovery and Franky placed Usopp down on the ground next to Sanji.

"So Usopp was beaten too?"

"Seems so."

Sanji sighed and calmly blew out smoke from his mouth.

Franky looked toward the city and muttered. "The other guys must have already found a fight. I think it's safe to guess that they can all use those Zodic things?"

Sanji nodded and stated. "If that little girl and Lock-chan knew how to use it, they must have had someone teach them."

Franky nodded and rested against the building also.

"Now we just have to wait for Chopper or someone to come and help us."

* * *

Luffy, Nami, and Varen continued to run down street after street as they searched for the Ragnarok Pirates. 

Varen was behind Nami and Luffy as they talked to each other.

Luffy was telling Nami about everything that happened with more detail then the others had managed.

Nami made a promise with Luffy not to tell the others and she told about the Image Reflector, but only a little.

She didn't mention about what Suni had said. _"It becomes the person you want to see most." _

Varen scowled as Luffy laughed with Nami.

Varen stared at Nami as they rounded a corner.

_"Hmph, what does Luffy-kun see in her? Can she really be that important to him? She's only a navigator, and they are replaceable." _Varen thought and brushed away some of her black hair out of her eyes.

They turned another corner, and suddenly, a cold laugh echoed around them.

"Look who's here! The brat, his girlfriend,"

Varen smiled when she thought he was talking about her.

"and my little brat of a sister!"

Varen's eyes widened and she froze as she looked up into the grinning face of Takai.

Luffy and Nami turned to face Takai and Nami shouted. "I am not his girlfriend!"

"Sure, whatever you say. In my opinion, you are."

Nami grew red in the face as she glared at Takai who merely laughed when he noticed.

"Luffy-kun… keep on going." Varen said with her hair hiding her eyes.

Luffy and Nami looked at her as she pulled out her kunai.

"I'll take care of him." Varen said as she looked at Takai with such rage and hatred.

"Oh? You take care of me? That's a laugh! Go on and look just like Father did when he saw me! I enjoy that face!" Takai shouted happily.

Varen was seething with anger as she jumped up and slashed at Takai.

Takai stopped laughing and caught Varen's kunai with two fingers.

"Rankyaku." Takai said but didn't swing his leg.

The shockwave came from behind Varen.

She glanced behind her and jumped out of the way as it passed harmlessly by Takai.

Varen looked and saw that they were surrounded by Takai's mini sickles.

Varen cursed under her breath and threw a shuriken at Takai.

The shuriken went through Takai's head and into the sky.

Luffy and Nami watched until Luffy suddenly grabbed Nami's arm and ran.

"Luffy!? What about her!?" Nami shouted as Luffy let go of her arm and let her run next to him.

"She said to leave it to her, so I am." Luffy bluntly stated.

Nami looked at Luffy and then nodded. Behind them, Varen was facing Takai as the she glared at her older brother angrily.

Takai chuckled and raised his hand. The ten mini sickles flew toward his hand and merged together.

Takai grabbed the shadow and pulled out the scythe he used against Luffy before.

Varen glared at the scythe and muttered. "Kurai Takai. The Scythe of Death."

Takai grinned and pointed the scythe at her.

"Good going, you did some studying. Now I feel like killing you even more." Takai said with a chuckle.

"Heh, sorry but I'll be the one to kill you."

"You won't be even able to scratch me."

"Wanna bet?"

"No, cause there is no reason to."

Varen glared coldly as Takai chuckled again.

"Let's see if you've improved from 10 years ago." Takai said and brought the scythe behind him and took his stance.

Varen took her stance and they stared at each other.

They both jumped at each other in unison and the clash began.

* * *

**Kill her, Takai! XO**

**Sanji: Oi! Aren't you supposed to be rooting for us!?**

**If I was, would I have you lose?**

**Sanji: ...**

**Nah, it's just Takai.**

**Takai: Just? T.T**

**o.o;;;**


	55. Dark Before Dawn

**CHAPTER 53- Dark Before Dawn  
Chapter's Quote: "Death is always greeted with a smile, but not life."**

* * *

Varen's kunai connected with Takai's scythe and was easily destroyed on contact. 

Varen jumped back and avoid Takai's slash attack.

Varen pulled out another kunai and stared at Takai.

"A scythe that is said to destroy any steel weapon that dares to touch it. The only steel it can destroy however, is that from our island."

Takai grinned and clapped his hands sarcastically.

"Good going, but you made a mistake. It's not OUR island, it's YOUR island! I gave up that island years ago!" Takai shouted with a larger grin.

The wind blew by and moved Takai's hair as it also did with Varen's.

Varen bent down and jumped at Takai again.

Varen slashed at Takai but went straight through him.

Varen gritted her teeth as Takai started to laugh.

"You think you can kill me!? Ha!"

Varen stared at Takai and threw the kunai at him.

Takai held up a finger and a small shadow came out of the roof and grabbed the kunai.

Varen glared at Takai as he pointed to Varen with the same finger and the shadow in the form of a hand, threw it back.

Varen dodged the kunai, but her eye's widened as her shoulder exploded with blood.

Behind her, unknown to have moved, Takai was grinning coldly as blood dripped off his scythe.

"You're a fool to face off against me without an army." Takai said.

Varen fell to her knees and clutched her shoulder.

Takai sighed and placed the scythe close to her neck.

"You aren't even worth killing, don't you remember?" Takai asked Varen who gritted her teeth in rage.

Takai chuckled a little as he lowered the scythe until it cut into Varen's throat.

Varen gritted in pain as Takai pulled the scythe away from the small cut.

"You're not worth my time." Takai said as he turned around and flicked his hand.

Varen's eyes widened again as several shadow beasts emerged from the ground.

"Eat her." Takai ordered coldly as he sat down cross legged with the scythe disappearing back into the shadows.

The shadow beasts all lunged at Varen hungrily.

Varen stared at the beasts and closed her eyes. "Tch."

* * *

Zoro was running around until he found himself in front of the castle. 

"HOW THE HELL DID I MAKE IT BACK!?" he bellowed as he looked around.

He noticed something happening on one of the roofs far away and put his hand above his eyes and stared.

"Hey isn't that that girl Varen? Then what is she fighting? They look like shadows…"

Zoro's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Oh, it's just him." Zoro said and turned and started to run in a random direction again.

Zoro ran and ran until he felt something soft and squishy under his foot.

He looked down and quickly stepped back.

"Oi, it's Chopper." Zoro said as he picked up the little reindeer.

"Looks like you got in a fight and lost, huh?" Zoro muttered as he walked off with Chopper under his arm.

* * *

Back to the roof where Varen and Takai were. 

Varen pulled out yet another kunai and slashed another beat in half as she kicked one behind her.

Soon, all the beats were defeated and Takai silently watched with a grin.

"Not bad… for a wimp."

"Heh, I'm going to kill you now."

"Yeah right."

Takai stood up and Varen quickly attacked.

Varen threw a shuriken at Takai and followed it with a swift kick to the head.

Takai, with ease, stopped the shuriken with two fingers and slammed his fist into Varen's head, causing her to fly backwards into another roof.

The shuriken in Takai's finger suddenly disintegrated and Takai lowered his hand.

Varen sat up and cough up a large amount of blood as she glared at Takai.

Varen stood up and wiped away any more blood from her mouth. "I will kill you."

"Stop saying that, it's getting freaking annoying."

* * *

Nami and Luffy continued to run ahead as they neared the Northern side of the island. 

Nami looked at Luffy who had such a serious face as he looked forward.

Luffy glanced over and Nami quickly looked away.

The memory of Luffy kissing her was still fresh in her mind as was their hug.

Nami blushed slightly as she remembered it, and quickly glanced over to make sure Luffy hadn't seen her blush.

Luffy had his head facing in front of him again, and Nami sighed in relief.

Luffy heard the sigh though and looked at his navigator.

"Nami, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"…Okay. I just don't want you to be hurt or something. I still need you." Luffy said with his trademark grin, which caused Nami to blush a deeper red.

_"I still need you? Does that mean Luffy likes me? Oh wait, he already said he did. But I'm sure he just ment as friends, after all, I am his nakama, and his navigator. Although I wish I could be more…" _Nami thought quietly as they continued to run forward.

Suddenly, Luffy stopped and Nami ran past him before she stopped too.

"What's wrong, Luffy?"

"…"

"Luffy?"

Luffy walked over to Nami and took her hand.

Nami blushed at Luffy's forwardness and said quietly. "Luffy?"

"Nami… stay here."

Nami stopped blushing and quickly shouted. "What!? Why should I?"

_"Does he want me out of the way so he doesn't get held back!?" _

Luffy looked at Nami and said plainly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Nami's blush came back and she nodded slowly.

"Fine, I'll… stay here." Luffy grinned and quickly kissed Nami on the cheek and ran off.

Nami put her hand to her cheek as she watched Luffy.

"Did he just kiss me again?" _"Now I'm really confused. Does he really like me? Or does he like me as a nakama?"_

_

* * *

_After a few minutes pasted, Takai was standing in the air and staring down at Varen who was breathing heavily as she tried again to stand up. 

"Baka." Takai said and twitched a finger and a shadow shot out and cut Varen again.

Varen's body was covered in slashes and cuts from Takai's shadows and she was trying to force herself to stand.

"You don't learn." Takai said and flicked his wrist, causing another shadow to cut Varen.

Varen yelped in pain and she glared up at Takai.

Varen's eyes started to slide out of focus and she collapsed onto the roof.

Takai sighed and looked behind him. The sun was starting to rise as its light hit Takai.

"That was close. If it had been any later, I could of gotten scratched." Takai said with a grin as he disappeared.

* * *

Luffy continued to run forward as the sun shined down on him. 

Luffy looked toward the sun and smiled for a second.

Luffy turned away from the sun and turned a corner.

Luffy's smile disappeared as he stared ahead of him.

"You sure took your sweet time. I guess kissing your girlfriend came before saving the island, huh?" a voice said from the steps of what seemed to be a church.

Luffy silently stared at the person as he continued to speak.

"Yes, the great Luffy kisses his girlfriend before saving the island, how cliché." The person said with a grin.

Back where Nami was standing, someone appeared and Nami turned as her eyes widened.

"It seems that you are in the way. So be it." Grandes said as he looked at Nami from below his hat.

Nami gritted her teeth and pulled out her Perfect Clima-Tact.

Grandes grinned and said. "Let's see what a navigator can do against the very water she knows so well."

Nami prepared herself while Luffy cracked his knuckles.

"Let's get this over with." Luffy said the person on the steps, stood up and walked into the sun's light.

"Yeah, let's see how much you have improved." Rune said as the two captains faced each other.

One with a grin, and one with a serious face.

* * *

**Nami vs. Grandes**

**Luffy vs. Rune**

**Whew, this is going to be good...**


	56. Navigator's Pride

**CHAPTER 54- Navigator's Pride  
Author's Note: Sorry. I messed up a little...**

* * *

Grandes lifted his arm and it became water, and Nami held the Clima-Tact in front of her.

_"A Logia type. Probably a water based one. It's weakness must be lightning." _Nami thought as she prepared her attack. Grandes smiled as Nami started to twirl the Clima-Tact.

Nami ran forward and called out. "Swing Arm!"

Nami swung the Clima-Tact at Grandes and Grandes's eyes widened and jumped back to avoid the lethal thunder attack. Grandes landed on the ground and said. "I wasn't expecting lightning to be the element you used."

Nami smiled and prepared her next attack. She disconnected the Clima-Tact and twirled two sections around.

Heat and Cool Balls floated into the sky as it formed a cloud.

"Thanks to the moisture around you, I don't need to release any water into the atmosphere." Nami stated as she connected the Clima-Tact together.

"I see… you must be a great navigator then." Grandes said as he calmly stared at Nami and the cloud overhead.

Nami smirked and swung, which caused a Thunder Ball to float into the cloud.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" Nami called out as the cloud suddenly sent lightning down at Grandes.

Nami smiled as the dust cleared. Grandes had barely dodged the lightning, but his right sleeve was torn to pieces.

Grandes stared at his right arm and nodded. "Not bad at all. Perhaps fighting the navigator was a bad idea?"

Nami smirked again and prepared for another cloud. "Thunder Ball!"

Nami swung another Thunder Ball at another cloud she made. Grandes stared calmly at it as the Thunder Ball entered the cloud. Nothing happened. "What's going on?"

"Heh, that move won't work on my anymore." Grandes said and on cue, the cloud exploded.

Nami's eyes widened as she realized what happened.

_"He changed the water density in my cloud so it would become to heavy and disappear when the Thunder Ball entered." _

Nami gritted her teeth and swung another Thunder Ball at Grandes.

Grandes raised a hand and pointed at the Thunder Ball.

Grandes flicked his finger and a small bullet of water shot out and went straight through the Thunder Ball, causing it to disappear.

Nami gasped and then Grandes flicked his finger again and nailed Nami straight in the shoulder.

Nami yelped in pain as she clutched her shoulder where blood was coming out of.

She looked up to see Grandes preparing to attack again. He flicked his finger over and over again and sent several water bullets at Nami.

Nami dodged as best she could, but some of them struck her legs, other shoulder, and arm.

Nami dropped the Clima-Tact and fell to her knees in pain. Grandes stopped firing and walked over to Nami.

When he stopped in front of her, Grandes looked down at her. Nami glanced up and smiled.

"What's there to be happy about?"

"This." Nami closed her eyes and braced herself. Grandes glanced up and suddenly, the unknown cloud struck Grandes with lightning.

Nami grinned and said. "Never underestimate the navigator."

Nami staggered as she stood up and faced Grandes who was already standing.

"How'd I know it didn't finished you?"

"Smart girl."

Nami picked up her Clima-Tact while Grandes removed his ruined hat.

Grandes looked at his hat and sighed. "I'll need a new one after this." He said and his silver hair blew in the breeze.

Grandes dropped the hat and faced Nami. "I hope you don't have a fear of water."

"What kind of navigator would be afraid of the water?"

"Just checking." Grandes lifted his left arm and it became water and started to surround Nami.

Nami glanced around and began to twirl her Clima-Tact around. "Swing Arm!" Nami called out as she swung at the water.

Grandes instantly pulled his arm out of the water, and Nami struck the water around her, turning it to steam.

Grandes and Nami faced each other and prepared for their next attack.

* * *

On the exact opposite of the island, Zoro, who was carrying the unconscious Chopper, finally found the others.

Robin had found them also and she was standing next to Sanji as Zoro ran toward them.

"What happened to you guys?" Zoro asked as he saw Franky's wounds, Usopp on the ground, and Sanji's bloody legs.

"We got into fights, Marimo." Sanji said and Zoro smirked.

"You're in no position to be making fun of me, Curly Brows."

Franky let out a laugh and Robin walked over and took Chopper from Zoro.

"It seems Doctor-san is okay for now." She said as she lay Chopper next to Usopp.

"Good thing too, we'll be needing a doctor for you guys." Zoro said crossing his arms.

"Why haven't you gotten into a fight yet?" Franky asked Zoro.

"I haven't found anyone."

"Neither have I." Robin said with a small smile.

Sanji narrowed his eyes and was about to make fun of Zoro but quickly remembered that he couldn't move.

"Let's see…" Robin continued. "So far we have fought 4 out of 8. Captain-san, Navigator-san, and Ninja-san probably are fighting as well."

"Plus that swordsman who has the same sense of direction as Marimo." Sanji added.

"That's all eight of them." Franky said. "The reason I haven't fought one yet is probably because Ninja-san is helping us." Robin said with a small smile.

"Yeah but the out of the last three, two of them are Logia types, and one is a Paramecia." Franky stated.

"Actually, Shadow-san is both Logia and Paramecia." Robin stated.

"Which makes him pretty strong." Zoro said with a grin.

"I hope the others are all right." Franky said with a concerned tone.

"I did see that Varen girl fighting on a roof nearby. She seemed to be fighting some black things." Zoro said scratching his head.

"That's Takai then. Which leaves the one who froze me and Robin-chan's brother." Sanji said with a puff of smoke.

"Mugiwara would probably fight Rune, and that leaves Nami to fight Grandes." Franky said.

Robin smiled and nodded. "But that works well. Navigator-san knows Water-san's weakness." Robin stated.

"Let's hope she can beat him." Zoro said and turned to the direction of where Nami and Luffy were last seen.

* * *

Nami and Grandes hadn't moved from their stances as they thought of a strategy against the other one.

Nami swung a Thunder Ball at Grandes, who simply dodged it by jumping to the side.

Nami was quick however, and she twirled the Clima-Tact around and hit Grandes.

"Swing Arm!" Grandes fell back from the electricity and Nami grinned happily.

"Looks like I won!"

"Maybe." Nami watched as Grandes stood up again and grinned back at her.

"I guess I need to pull out my trump card." Grandes said and raised his right hand.

"Zodic." Nami's eyes widened as his hand turned into ice.

"The Frozen One." Nami raised her Clima-Tact and prepared for Grandes's attack.

"Celsius."

* * *

**I'm so sorry I messed up on the chapters! XO**


	57. Cold Truth

**CHAPTER 55- Cold Truth  
Chapter's Quote: "To be heartless is to die alone."**

* * *

Nami stared in horror as mist suddenly appeared and a female voice said. "It seems you've taken a beating." 

"Don't remind me."

"That little girl has some good moves, huh?"

"Yes, they are mainly thunder attacks. Can you handle that?"

"No problem."

Nami squinted through the mist and saw Grandes leaning against a building and a girl around Nami's height.

She had blue hair, and her skin had a blue tint.

Her eyes were ice cold however, and she was wearing what seemed to be fighter outfit.

Grandes smirked and called over. "I'm out of this fight now. Have fun, Celsius."

The blue haired girl named Celsius smiled and said. "No problem. She'll be dead in a second."

Nami gulped as the mist disappeared and she held her Clima-Tact with shaking fingers.

_"Why am I shaking? I shouldn't have to worry about her." _Nami thought to herself.

She never left Celsius out of sight, but suddenly, Celsius disappeared and Nami felt a cold knee hitting her hard in the back.

Nami fell to the ground and felt cold all over.

Nami glanced down and saw the place where Celsius had kneed her, was frozen.

Nami gulped as she stood up to see Celsius with her fists raised.

"Is that all?" Celsius asked mockingly.

Nami gritted her teeth and swung a Thunder Ball at Celsius.

"Tch." Celsius said and punched toward the Thunder Ball.

Celsius's hand instantly became ice and shot out and destroyed the Thunder Ball and hit Nami in the shoulder.

Nami gritted her teeth in pain as her shoulder froze.

Nami dropped the Clima-Tact and Celsius quickly appeared in front of Nami and kicked her in the stomach.

Nami fell to her knees and clutched the ice that lay above her stomach.

Nami felt even more cold as she tried to stay conscious.

"Unbelieveable. I can't believe you were losing to this girl." Celsius said as she stared down at Nami with her arms crossed.

"Heh, she's quite powerful for someone who fights long ranged."

"True, but she had better work on close range also." Celsius said and kicked Nami's arm, turning it to ice.

"I suddenly don't feel like killing her now. She's not worth it." Celsius said and Grandes nodded.

"Besides, her friends have already been defeated so there's nothing left to do." Celsius said so Nami could hear.

Nami's eyes widened and she looked up at Celsius and Grandes.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked through gritted teeth.

"It seems that your nakama have all fallen." Grandes said loking down at Nami.

"No…" Nami said weakly. Grandes turned around and Celsius disappeared into his hand.

"I'm afraid that your beloved captain will also fall." Grandes added and disappeared around a corner.

The ice on Nami disappeared and she staggered to stand up.

Nami finally stood up and tried to run to Luffy, but her legs gave way and she fell onto the ground again.

"Please…" Nami said as she started to cry.

"Please say it wasn't true…"

Nami stood up again and ran toward where Luffy was. "Please say he's alright."

* * *

The rest of the crew were walking toward the castle as Franky came running back with Varen over his shoulder. 

"It seems she was beaten also." Zoro said as he carried Usopp.

Sanji and Chopper were being carried by Robin's hands as she walked ahead of them.

They made it to the castle, and put down the four heavily injured ones.

Suddenly, they all shivered as they felt a sudden wave a cold.

They all turned around and saw that one of the streets had mist rising from it.

"Looks like Nami's fighting." Zoro said.

They three standing ones nodded while Sanji shouted. "Nami-san better be okay!"

"Let's hope she is."

* * *

Down by where Chopper had fought Dylan, two other people were fighting. 

Suni landed on the ground and raised two fingers and called out.

"Sol Keta!"

A white beam shot out and his opponent dodged with ease.

Suni gritted his teeth at his opponent and ran forward again.

His opponent giggled and dodged the katana.

"Come on, Suni! I'm still here!" Suni gritted his teeth and muttered. "This will be your last day on earth, Cara!"

Cara giggled again as she dodged the katana again with ease.

"Sol Keta!" Suni shouted and it hit Cara right in the leg.

Cara smiled as blood rolled down hers and Suni's leg.

Suni gritted his teeth harder and muttered. "That ability is annoying."

Cara smiled and suddenly kicked Suni straight in the face.

Suni hit the ground and looked up to see Cara kick him again.

Cara smiled as she turned away from Suni.

"Now then, time for the next target."

Suni tried to move but was unable to move his body.

"She's too strong… I thought that since we had the same rank, I could stand up against her… I was wrong…" Suni said before fainting.

* * *

Nami ran and ran until she finally turned the same corner Luffy did and looked ahead of her. 

Nami froze in horror at what she saw.

Nami fell to her knees and started to cry.

Rune was nowhere to be seen, but Luffy was still there.

"Luffy…?" Nami said quietly while trying to hold back the tears.

On front of her, laying on the ground, covered in his own blood from head to toe, was her captain.

"LUFFY!!!!!!"

* * *

**What could have happened to Luffy? You'll find out...**


	58. Raven's Claw and Monkey's Fist 1

**CHAPTER 56- Raven's Claw and Monkey's Fist I  
Chapter's Quote: "Fall like the rain, shine like the sun, die like a star."**

* * *

-15 Minutes Ago-

Luffy faced Rune as they went into their stances.

Luffy raised his fists and Rune just calmly stood there.

"Gomu Gomu No… Pistol!" Luffy called out as he hurled his fist at Rune.

Surprisingly, it hit Rune straight in the face, and Rune hit the ground.

Luffy snapped his arm back into shape and grinned. "That was for ruining my night."

"Oh, so sorry about that."

Luffy's eyes widened as Rune stood back up and grinned.

"How come… how come your face is alright!?" Luffy shouted in disbelief.

"You don't pay attention, do you? I remember telling you that I can do anything at super fast speed thanks to the Senkou Senkou No Mi Fruit, remember?" Rune said with another grin.

Luffy nodded and Rune sighed at Luffy.

"It's simple really. I can do anything at super fast speed. An example would be attacking, eating, sleeping, and…"

Rune grinned before continuing. Rune lifted a finger and a small tornado surrounded it.

"I can move the wind around me quickly too." Luffy stared at Rune with his jaw hanging down. "Suge!" Luffy shouted and that caused Rune to chuckle.

"But it also lets me…" Rune said and then used the small tornado to cut his cheek.

"Why'd you do that!?" Luffy shouted and then froze.

The cut was gone.

Rune laughed at Luffy's reaction and said. "I can make my body heal faster than normal people can."

Luffy's eyes were sparkling as Rune sweat dropped.

"Now then…" Rune said and disappeared.

Luffy braced himself and then punched toward a building.

His fist collided with the building and Rune jumped out of the way, his cloak blowing in the breeze.

"Tell me when to go serious, okay?" Rune asked with a smile.

"Gomu Gomu No Rifle!" Luffy shouted and sent his spiraling fist at Rune.

"Heh." Luffy's fist headed straight for Rune but when it reached him, it suddenly missed.

"Hey! How'd I miss?" Luffy shouted as he reeled his arm back into place.

"I just told you, I can move the air around my body. It's easy to block any attack that comes at me." Rune said smirking.

Luffy grinned and placed his thumb in his mouth.

"It'll be hard to blow this off target though." Luffy said.

Rune grinned as Luffy muttered. "Gear Third."

Luffy started to blow into his fist and made it larger.

"Gomu Gomu No Gigant Pistol!" Luffy shouted and sent his fist straight at Rune.

Rune's grin widened as he raised a hand and stopped Luffy's fist.

Luffy flinched as Rune jumped onto his hand and said. "Musei Karasu Giri!"

Luffy's chest erupted in blood and he stumbled as he turned around and faced Rune.

Luffy gritted his teeth and threw his giant fist at Rune again.

Rune stopped it again and this time grabbed Luffy's fist and threw Luffy into a building.

A dust cloud appeared where Luffy had landed and Luffy coughed as he gasped for air.

"Great, I'm small again." Luffy said.

Rune smirked and walked over to little Luffy and said. "Quite the drawback, huh?"

Luffy nodded and Rune straightened up and grinned.

"Don't worry though." Rune suddenly kicked Luffy into a different building.

"I'll make sure you don't feel any pain soon." Rune added with a smirk.

Luffy returned to normal size and coughed up blood.

Luffy raised his fists again and ran at Rune.

"Monkey." Rune muttered as Luffy started to punch.

"Gomu Gomu No Gatling Gun!"

Luffy's several punches attacked Rune relentlessly. However, Rune easily blocked them all with one hand moving faster than Luffy's fist were going.

Rune suddenly grabbed Luffy's arm and swung him into the ground.

Luffy gritted his teeth as blood trickled down from his mouth and Rune smirked.

Rune kept his hand on Luffy's fist as he then slammed Luffy into another building.

Rune let go and Luffy was sent flying into the building next to them.

Luffy stood up and spat out some more blood. "You done yet?" Rune asked grinning.

"Not even close." Luffy said as he charged at Rune again.

Rune sighed and held up his right hand.

His right hand suddenly began to glow white and Rune sent it straight into Luffy's head.

"Chikara Hirate (Force Palm)!" Rune said as his palm smacked into Luffy's forehead, and Luffy was sent flying a few feet.

"What was that?" Luffy asked out loud and Rune grinned again.

"I simply swirl the air around my hand and create a force strong enough to dent steel." Rune said holding his hand up again.

Luffy felt blood roll down from where Rune's palm had hit him and wiped it away.

Luffy stretched his arms behind him and ran at Rune.

"Gomu Gomu No… Bazooka!" Luffy shouted and his fists hit Rune head on.

Luffy grinned, but then his grin disappeared as he saw Rune's hand in front of Luffy's fists.

"Heh, sorry. I didn't feel anything." Rune said grinning.

_"That was like Usopp's Impact Dial." _Luffy thought to himself as he jumped back.

The hand Rune had blocked with, had wind swirling around it like a shield.

"I guess I need to go harder now." Luffy said and cracked his knuckles.

"I hope so too." Rune said as Luffy bent over and placed one hand on his leg and the other on the ground. Luffy looked at Rune and said. "Gear Second."

* * *

**Rune: Please tell me when to go serious.**

**Sure thing. U.U**


	59. Raven's Claw and Monkey's Fist 2

**CHAPTER 57- Raven's Claw and Monkey's Fist II  
Chapter's Quote: "If life is so precious to you, then I'll bring you death."  
Author's Note: Sorry about Nami's fight! It's been fixed, so please read it! -bows- Sorry about the mix up!**

* * *

Luffy's skin turned red and steam escaped his body. 

Rune watched as Luffy suddenly disappeared from view and reappeared as he started attacking Rune.

"Gomu Gomu No Jet Gatling Gun!" Luffy shouted as his fists moved even faster as he and Rune punched each others fists quickly.

They stopped and jumped back and landed on the ground.

"So you get faster when you do that?"

"Yes."

"…"

Rune and Luffy went back to attacking each other.

Luffy stretched his leg and said. "Gomu Gomu No Jet Stamp!"

Luffy stomped down at Rune, who blocked it and hit the ground.

Rune stood up and healed his arm as Luffy landed on the ground and faced him.

"Not bad."

"You too."

Luffy and Rune went back to attacking each other.

Luffy hit Rune in the side with a foot and Rune slammed his foot into Luffy's head.

They both land on the ground roughly and spat out blood.

Luffy's skin turned back to normal and he started to gasp for air.

Rune grinned and said. "It seems that you use too much energy using that move."

Luffy continued to pant as he said. "I haven't eaten anything since dinner… I'm hungry…"

Rune smirked and then sighed. "So I guess this is the end…"

Luffy looked at Rune in confusion as Rune lifted his right sleeve and placed a hand on his right arm.

"Zodic."

Luffy's eyes widened as Rune smirked.

"The Sinned One."

Luffy gritted his teeth as he remembered what Roland had said.

_"A Zodic lives in a certain area of the body and it takes several years of intense training to master it." _

Rune smiled and let out a laugh and said. "Ragnarok."

* * *

Luffy's eyes widened as he then remembered something else Roland had said. 

_Ragnarok is said to be the deadliest Zodic out there._

Rune smiled as his right arm started to radiate with a dark aura.

"I guess you heard about Ragnarok?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Rune grinned and lifted his right arm. Luffy took his stance and ran at Rune.

Rune smiled and said. "Kaze Nakigoe (Wind Cry)!"

Luffy's body was suddenly slashed apart by the very air around him.

Rune disappeared and reappeared above Luffy.

Luffy looked up and his eyes widened.

"Rekka Kobushi (Raging Flame Fist)!" Rune said and punched toward Luffy.

A billowing flame shot out of Rune's fist and headed straight to Luffy.

"What the?!" Luffy shouted and jumped out of the way.

Luffy turned around and saw Rune grinning at him.

"How can you do that?!" Luffy shouted.

"Ragnarok is an Element Zodic that lives in my blood. Ragnarok can control all the elements in the world as you just saw two of them." Rune explained.

"Element Zodic?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Yep. A Zodic that can defy the laws of nature are called Element Zodics. Ragnarok is the strongest in that type." Rune stated.

"What about one called Daemon?" Luffy asked curiously. Rune smiled and asked. "Let me guess, you have a little voice in your head and it's called Daemon?"

Luffy nodded and Rune let out a small laugh.

"Daemon is the greatest Physical Zodic. He makes the user's body able to defy everything and makes the body ten times stronger and faster." Rune explained and Luffy's eyes sparkled.

"Of course, Daemon can take over your body too." Rune added, which caused Luffy to frown.

"By the way, Luffy. Have you heard about the group called Zaviors X?"

Luffy nodded and asked. "What about them? They're weak. We already beat one called Simon and another one we scared away called Vain something."

Rune grinned and laughed. "Vain and Simon are the weakest ones. The Zaviors X are a group of 13 people who look for people to kill and they try for ultimate power. They are the ones who started this war in the first place." Rune stated as Luffy's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?"

Rune nodded and then Luffy shouted. "Then why are you helping them!?"

"We're not. We are simply getting closer to them so we can defeat them. Do you want to know why we created those shadows of you and your nakama?"

"That would be nice."

"The reason we did was to draw the Zaviors X out of hiding. By kidnapping Nami and leaving her shadow with you, we made sure Nami found the Image Reflector and ran into Suni. We needed a Sun Queen to draw the attention of Zaviors X. We also helped you along the way so you could help out too." Rune stated and dodged Luffy's punch when Luffy heard Nami's name.

"Thirteen members and only one is defeated. There are 3 more on this island… sorry, 2 more. Vain Marlin has just been killed." Rune said with a sigh.

"The other one has left."

Luffy continued to punch at Rune as he continued to explain.

"The mirror Takai used against you in the beginning was called a Shadow Reflector, it takes a person's shadow and makes it real."

Luffy gritted his teeth and kicked at Rune.

Rune dodged with ease and continued talking.

"So now we are here to get rid of Zaviors X. Do you remember Goldheart from Ramadorr?" Rune asked.

"Yeah he was the one with the huge ax and you beat him." Luffy said as he continued attacking Rune.

"He's still alive and he's one of the Zaviors X. You know two other members as well." Rune stated as he jumped back.

Luffy stopped attacking and stared at Rune.

"Who are the other two?" Luffy asked seriously.

Rune grinned and said plainly. "The Luna Battle Commander named Cara, and…"

Luffy flinched at her name.

"the other member you know is named Yue Roland."

Luffy froze at Roland's name and shouted. "He's one of those jerks!?"

Rune nodded and Luffy sent a punch straight at Rune.

Rune caught Luffy's fist and tossed him into the air.

"I'm sorry, Luffy. But you need to disappear so they think you are dead." Rune said as his hair hid his eyes.

Rune lifted his right hand and said. "Kaze Nakigoe."

Luffy's entire body was slashed by invisible blades.

Luffy's body became lifeless as he landed on the ground.

Rune turned around and started to walk away.

"Now we can start the fun..." Rune muttered as Grandes and Takai appeared and the three disappeared.

After a while of bleeding, Nami ran around the corner and fell to her knees.

* * *

**Wow, Rune is good. No wonder he's Robin's brother...**


	60. Recovery Of The Crew

**CHAPTER 59- Recovery Of The Crew  
Chapter's Quote: "Be it a swift recovery, pain will come faster."**

* * *

Nami tried to stand but her legs wouldn't move.

There was Luffy, lying on the ground covered in blood.

"Luffy…?" Nami said weakly as she tried to stand again.

She staggered as she walked over to him and fell to her knees.

"Luffy? Please say something?" Nami said quietly as she started to cry again.

She lifted Luffy's head onto her lap and looked at his face.

It was covered in blood and slashes, and his eyes were closed with his mouth slight open.

Nami tried to hold back the tears as she looked into the face of her unbeatable captain.

She raised Luffy a little and hugged him. "Please… say something!" Nami said between sobs.

"NAMI!"

Nami opened her eyes and looked at Luffy, but he wasn't moving.

She looked around her and saw Zoro, Franky, and Robin running toward them.

Nami wiped her tears away as they approached.

"Nami! What the, Luffy!?" Zoro shouted when he saw Luffy's condition.

Robin put her hands to her mouth, and Franky stared in disbelief at Luffy.

Zoro bent down and gently lifted Luffy from Nami.

"Let's go." He said and walked toward the castle.

"Wait, Zoro!" Nami called out as she stood up and ran after him.

Franky and Robin ran after them as they ran toward the castle.

* * *

On a nearby roof, someone was sitting down while watching them.

The sun shone of the person's face, but their face was covered by a white and red mask.

"Hehehe, they had a rough night. Hehehe…" The person said before suddenly disappearing.

* * *

Zoro, Nami, Robin, and Franky made it to the castle and ran to the medic ward where Sanji was sitting, waiting for them.

"Sanji-kun! Are you okay!?" Nami asked frightened.

"Yeah, I'll live. Better put Luffy inside, Chopper finally woke up." Sanji said with a sad tone.

Zoro put Luffy on one of the beds while Chopper ran over to treat him.

"Good thing, the slashes I had were shallow…" Chopper muttered as he quickly covered Luffy's wounds.

Zoro nodded and walked back outside.

"So, Sanji-kun, how long till you're better?"

"Chopper said in about a few days."

"Same here." Franky added.

Nami nodded and looked through the window of the medic ward.

Usopp was covered in bandages, and Varen was unconscious.

Zoro grunted and said bitterly. "They were holding back."

Nami perked up and turned around.

"Who was?"

"They were. They were playing around."

Sanji nodded, and Franky crossed his arms.

"Why do you think that?" Nami asked and Zoro pointed at Chopper.

"Chopper would have been killed if they weren't. His opponent was able to beat him and only do that much? I don't believe it." Zoro stated.

Robin nodded in agreement and did Sanji and Franky.

Nami nodded when she thought back to her fight.

_It's not worth killing them._

Nami closed her eyes and rubbed her arm.

"Yeah, they could of killed us whenever they wanted to."

Some of the Sol Island's doctor rushed by with a stretcher. On it was Suni.

"Suni!?" Nami said surprised.

The doctors continued running past and Robin put her hand to her mouth.

"It seems he was beaten."

"Could it have been that Zephyr person?"

Zoro shook his head and stated. "He would of killed him."

Everyone nodded and went back to watching Chopper.

* * *

A little while later, Chopper exited the medic ward and faced the remaining crew.

"How are they, Doctor-san?" Robin asked from her book.

"They'll be fine, including Luffy. His cuts were shallow also." Chopper said and Nami nodded.

"Can I see him?" Nami asked with concern.

"Yes." Chopper said nodding.

Nami didn't wait a moment. She ran past Chopper and into the medic ward.

She ran over to Luffy and sat down facing him.

Robin closed her book and stood up. "Let's leave them alone for now." Robin said and Zoro nodded.

They all stood up except for Sanji who had to use a wheelchair, and they walked down the hallway back to their rooms.

* * *

Nami stayed next to Luffy until the sun had reached noon.

At that time, Sanji came by and said that it was lunch.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun. But I won't be eating yet…" Nami said without turning around.

Sanji silently nodded and left Nami alone.

Nami reached down and put the back of her hand on Luffy's cheek.

Nami tried again to hold back the tears as she felt him.

Nami moved her hand down his arm until she reached his hand.

She paused before putting her hand on Luffy's.

She held onto it even after she fell asleep.

* * *

Sanji swung by later around dinner and was about to say that it was dinner, until he saw Nami asleep with her head on Luffy's chest and holding his hand.

Sanji sighed and turned the wheelchair around and went back to the dining room.

When he got there, everyone looked at him. "Is Nami coming or not?" Zoro said bitterly.

Sanji had said that no one was to eat until Nami came.

"Nah, she's asleep." Sanji said and everyone nodded and began to eat.

* * *

Later that day, Nami was still fast asleep as she held onto Luffy's hand.

Behind Nami, somebody moved and walked up to her.

In the moonlight, Varen appeared holding a kunai.

Varen's eyes were hidden from sight as she raised the kunai and pointed it at Nami.

"I don't think that's a good idea, hehehe." A voice suddenly said from behind Varen.

Varen froze and swiftly turned around and threw the kunai.

The person behind her, laughed softly and dodged the kunai.

"Hehehe, that's all?"

Varen pulled out another one, but before she could move, she was flung to the ground and the person put their foot on her head.

"Bad girl, hehehe." The person said from behind their mask.

"Who are you?"

"Ryath, hehehe"

"Ryath? I see…" Varen looked up at the person who still had their foot on her.

The mask hid their entire face from being seen, but Ryath was wearing a black cloak with the number XIII on the sleeve.

"Hehehe, little brat knows me, huh?" Ryath asked laughing softly again.

Varen clenched her teeth and tried to get out from under Ryath's foot.

"Hehehe, young love is beautiful, don't try and make it sad." Ryath said and pushed down on his foot.

Varen gritted her teeth through the pain and looked up at Ryath with one eye.

"Why are you here!?" Varen spat out.

"Hehehe, I was nearby, and heard some nice blood falling so I came." Ryath said laughing softly again.

Varen closed her eyes and Ryath laughed again.

"Hehehe, you are all ready to die?"

"No…"

"Then why close your eyes, hehehe?"

"Cause you're an eyesore." Varen grinned as she stared up at Ryath.

"Stupid brat, hehehe." Ryath said and bent down and grabbed Varen's collar and lifted her into the air.

"Listen brat, you're too weak to be fighting me, hehehe." Varen stared at Ryath's mask and grinned.

"Am I?"

Ryath silently replied by dropping Varen onto the ground.

"Now don't kill the precious girl, hehehe. I need both her and Luffy alive, hehehe." Ryath said and then disappeared into thin air. Varen stood up and looked at Nami with a bitter look. Varen turned around sharply and walked off.

* * *

After dinner, everyone went to bed, and Chopper went to the medic ward after seeing Varen walking around.

He looked around and saw Usopp was snoring, and so was Luffy.

Nami was still asleep holding onto him.

Chopper smiled and nodded as he left the medic ward and toward his room.

Nami opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She noticed that Varen was gone and that Luffy was snoring.

Nami smiled as she sat up and watched Luffy's chest go up and down.

Nami let go of Luffy's hand, but suddenly, Luffy's hand moved and grabbed Nami's hand back.

Nami yelped and then saw that Luffy was still asleep. Nami smiled warmly and went back to sleep on Luffy's chest.

* * *

The birds outside chirped happily as they sat on a branch just outside the medic ward's outside window.

Nami woke up and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. She smiled again when she noticed that her hand was still being held by Luffy.

Nami used her other hand and stroked Luffy's cheek.

"Luffy…" Nami said quietly with a smile.

Nami closed her eyes as she felt Luffy's warmth return to his cheek.

She opened her eyes and yelped. Luffy's eyes were open and staring at her.

"Nami?" Luffy said slowly. Nami smiled again and then suddenly hugged Luffy as he sat up.

"Luffy!"

Luffy almost fell back as Nami hugged him tightly.

"Nami, are you okay? What happened?" Luffy asked but was replied by the sound of tears.

Nami was crying into his chest as she gripped him tightly. "Luffy…" Nami said between sobs.

Luffy closed his mouth and smiled. He reached up and stroked Nami's hair, causing her to cry more.

"I'm okay, Nami… I'm okay…" Luffy whispered into her ear.

When Nami couldn't cry anymore, she looked up at Luffy's face and straightened up.

Luffy grinned and Nami looked up at it, and couldn't help grinning too.

"Is Sanji nearby?" Luffy asked suddenly.

Nami stared at Luffy and then shook her head. "If you want food I could…" Nami began to say but was cut off by Luffy kissing her on the lips.

That was why he wanted to know.

Nami closed her eyes and kissed Luffy back.

They pulled apart after a while and they both grinned.

Nami held up Luffy's hat and placed it on his head and quickly kissed him on the cheek before standing up and helping him up.

"Let's go eat, Luffy."

"Okay!"

* * *

**Ryath: Ah, young love, hehehe.**

**Gabriel: Yep... Time to ruin it! XD**

**Ryath: ... Are you okay, hehehe?**

**Gabriel: N-No... -runs away-**


	61. Departure

**CHAPTER 59- Departure  
Chapter's Quote: "Be it at the very beginning of the end, time will repeat once again."  
Author's Note: Also, I messed up a little on the chapter numbers, so please don't get angry if I miss one or two, okay?**

* * *

Nami and Luffy walked into the dining room where everyone was already having breakfast.

Sanji brought out more food on his amazingly fast recovered legs.

Nami sat down next to Luffy who started grabbing anything edible in sight.

Nami laughed as Luffy tried to get Chopper's meat.

Everyone was back to normal, except for Varen who quietly ate.

Suni walked in and bowed. "I guess I need to thank you."

Luffy looked at Suni and asked. "For what?"

"For saving the island, after you came back we received news that Luna Island had fallen and so the war is over!" Suni said happily.

Everyone cheered and went back to eating. "However…"

Everyone stopped and looked at Suni.

"However what?" Zoro asked with a tiny bit of annoyance.

"I'm afraid you nine must leave and Nami-sama must stay."

Everyone stared at Suni in disbelief and then Nami stood up.

"What do you mean!? Why can't I leave with them!?" Nami shouted angrily.

Suni sighed and stated. "In the past, we have lost king and queen alike. Now we found one who has stayed for the longest time."

Zoro nodded. "I see. Because they've been without any form of justice, they have to have one at all times. The only way Nami could leave is by dying but that won't work for us." Zoro stated and Suni nodded.

"Does that mean… Nami can't come anymore?" Chopper asked sadly.

"That's what it means." Suni said looking down.

Nami couldn't find any words to say, so she pushed her chair away and ran out of the dining room with everyone watching her leave.

"Nami-san…" Sanji said quietly.

Suni looked at Luffy who was staring after Nami.

"Hold on! Didn't you say Luffy was the king!? Can't he change the rules!?" Chopper shouted to Suni.

"I'm afraid Luffy was only king for the battle. If it hadn't been for one of you, I wouldn't have picked him in the first place." Suni said looking at Robin.

Robin looked away sadly and Sanji looked from Robin to Suni.

"Robin-chan, you did that?"

"Hai…"

Sanji turned and looked at where Nami had run off to.

Luffy stood up and walked after Nami. "Oi, Luffy! Where are you going?" Sanji asked and Luffy turned his head around.

"I'm going to see Nami." Luffy said and then walked out of sight.

* * *

Nami had stopped running when she reached a balcony on the roof of the castle.

She was leaning against it while she cried her eyes out.

"Nami?" came a concerned voice fro behind her.

Nami's eyes shot open and she turned and faced the frowning face of Luffy.

"Luffy… I'm sorry…" Nami said quietly trying not to cry again.

Luffy didn't reply, he just walked up to Nami and grinned.

Nami looked at Luffy's grin in confusion until he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

Nami blushed slightly and Luffy whispered in her ear something that made her smile.

Nami put her arms around Luffy and whispered back.

The two of them suddenly started to laugh as Luffy walked Nami back down to the entrance of the castle.

* * *

Everyone was waiting there, Usopp was awake, but was being carried gently by Franky due to his number of broken bones.

Nami and Luffy walked toward them and faced Suni, who was watching the crew.

"Well, it's time to say good bye I guess…" Nami said sadly.

"Yeah…" Luffy said sadly also.

Suni looked at the two of them and then nodded. "Luffy, if there is something you want for a reward, please ask now. We are all grateful for your help." Suni said and Luffy faced him.

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Okay then…"

Luffy grinned and so did Nami, Suni looked from one to the other until Luffy suddenly said. "Suni, hope you can take care of this island by yourself!"

Suni stared at Luffy in confusion as Luffy suddenly, grabbed Nami and lifted her into his arms and ran off with everyone behind him. Luffy shouted back to the bewildered Suni.

"I'll be taking Nami as my reward!"

Suni's eye twitched as he sighed. "He got me… they both did…"

* * *

The Straw Hat Pirates ran down the street while avoiding any soldiers who would attack them if they saw Nami with them.

However, it was oblivious that they were going to.

The crew continued to run as soldiers ran after them with spears pointing at them.

Luffy laughed as he ran down the street with Nami in his arms.

Zoro was running in front of Sanji so he didn't get lost.

Franky was in the rear with Usopp under his arm.

"HEY! BE MORE GENTLE! I'M INJURED, REMEMBER!?" Usopp shouted as Franky jumped over a small object, causing Usopp's head to move up and down painfully.

Everyone laughed as they made it to Sunny and quickly jumped onboard and set sail.

"AFTER THEM!" The soldiers shouted as they climbed into their warships.

Robin looked back and smiled. "It looks like they won't let us leave quietly."

Zoro nodded and unsheathed his katanas. The warships gained on them, and just before they could fight, a voice rang out.

"Mizu Kujiku (Destroyer's Water)!"

The warships were suddenly swallowed by the ocean as everyone stared at the place they were in surprise.

Usopp turned his head slightly and shouted. "Over there!"

Everyone turned and saw the Armageddon sailing away.

"You think they did that?" Zoro asked grinning.

"Who knows?" Sanji asked grinning also with a cigarette in his mouth.

"We've reached more than half way through." Robin said.

"Yeah, aren't there ten islands in all? We've only been through 5." Zoro said grinning more.

"6." Sanji said plainly.

"Who cares!?" Zoro shouted in defense.

"Good point." Sanji said and went into the kitchen.

"So does that mean that there are still four islands left?" Luffy asked happily.

Robin and Zoro nodded and Luffy's eyes sparkled. "Um…Luffy?" Nami said slowly.

Luffy turned his head to face Nami. "What?"

"Can you put me down now?"

Luffy blushed lightly and put Nami down onto the deck.

Nami smiled and walked over to her room. "I'm going to change, okay?" She said without turning around.

"Oh, Nami! Wait!" Luffy called over to her. Nami stopped as Luffy ran into his room and came out a little bit later with a small black box.

Nami's eyes lit up and she blushed as Luffy put the box in her hands.

"It belongs to you and only you." Luffy said with his grin.

Nami smiled and quickly checked to make sure no one was looking, they weren't.

Nami leaned in a gave Luffy a quick kiss on the cheek and walked into her room.

A while later, Nami came out and she smiled as she caught Luffy staring at her with his grin.

Nami grinned also and walked over to her chair and sat down to rest.

With the tangerine bracelet on her wrist, back with its proper owner at last.

* * *

**Rune: Ah, the bracelet...**

**Gabriel: o.o; You saw that?**

**Rune: Of course. I have 20-0 vision. XD**

**Gabriel: --; ...**


	62. Far From Done

**CHAPTER 60- Far From Done  
Chapter's Quote: "Darker than death itself, can you overcome the dead?"**

* * *

"The Straw Hat Pirates are only through with more than half of the Yggdrasill Chain." Said a female voice.

"Yes I know." A deep voice said.

"It shouldn't be a problem." Another female voice said.

"You're one to talk, Lexis." The deep voice said.

"Hmph, that's not nice, Graph." The girl named Lexis who was around Robin's age said as she flicked her long purple hair away.

The man named Graph laughed and the other female voice cut in.

"That laugh is more annoying than the leader's." She said annoyed.

"Sorry, Marina." Graph said with another laugh.

"Ugh, stop it you three." Another voice cut in sleepily.

"Sorry, Ian." Lexis said turning her head to face a black haired man with half of a metal mask on his face, covering his right eye.

His deep blue left eye looked from Marina, to Graph, and then Lexis.

Marina was busy working on her brown hair, while Graph was laughing his head off, and Lexis was staring up at Ian happily.

"Anyway, those pirates are quite strong." Ian said scratching his head.

"Yeah I know! I can't wait to fight them!" Lexis said happily.

"Hehehe, now that you have reviewed the enemy, how about we start?" another voice cut in.

"Oh, leader. There you are." Ian said looking over at the person with a white and red mask on.

"Hehehe, let's give them hell!" Ryath said laughing.

Everyone smiled as they looked down at the wanted posters of the Straw Hats.

* * *

On board the Thousand Sunny, everyone was enjoying having all their nakama back on one ship.

Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy were dancing happily as Nami laughed with them.

Franky joined in and they had one massive party. Zoro was drinking to his heart's content while Robin calmly watched from her seat.

"To Nami's return and our adventures!" Luffy shouted in the air.

"KANPAI!" Everyone cheered happily.

"To the fact that none of us died!" Chopper shouted happily.

"KANPAI!" Everyone cheered again.

"To the great Captain Usopp!" Usopp shouted into the air.

"…" Everyone sweat dropped at Usopp and he was quickly moved away by Franky.

"To our great times!" Franky shouted.

"KANPAI!" Everyone but Usopp cheered.

Usopp went into a corner and moped there until he was called back in by Chopper.

By midnight, everyone was laughing their heads off as Usopp did his impersonations and Chopper helped out.

Everyone laughed when Usopp and Chopper teamed up to do Rubio, which caused everyone to erupt in laughter.

You could probably hear the laughter at the next island, wherever it was.

Zoro was swinging around a pint of rum and Nami was leaning against Luffy's shoulder happily.

"We are going to have a tough morning." Robin said giggling as the rest of the crew, including Varen got drunk.

* * *

Just like Robin said, the next morning was tough.

Zoro was sleeping on a barrel so his head and feet were touching the deck.

Sanji was leaning over the railing as he slept.

Chopper was asleep upside down as he balanced on his hat somehow.

Franky was lying down on the deck's stairs.

Nami was sleeping with her head on Luffy's chest as Luffy lay against the mast.

Usopp was next to Chopper as he quietly sleep talked.

Robin and Varen were the only ones sober.

Varen claimed she never got drunk, no matter how much she drank, and Robin didn't drink at all.

"Ninja-san, how about waking everyone up?" Robin asked.

"Sure." Varen said and walked onto the deck.

She walked over to Chopper and softly kicked his hat so he fell onto Usopp's head, which caused Usopp's leg to hit Sanji's head, which caused Sanji to fall over the railing and hit Franky, which caused Franky to jolt his fist into the barrel Zoro was sleeping on, which caused Zoro to fall onto the deck.

"There." Varen said bluntly as the crew woke up slowly.

Robin softly laughed and sat down to read.

Zoro and Sanji had started to fight about being woken up, and Usopp was clutching his head in pain.

"You could of woken them up by saying to wake up, Ninja-san." Robin said smiling.

Varen gave her own smile and said. "But that was funnier."

Robin nodded her head and returned to her book.

Nami and Luffy woke up to the sound of Sanji and Zoro's fight and looked around.

Nami instantly sat up when she realized she was sleeping on Luffy. Luffy stood up and called over to Sanji. "Sanji! Breakfast!"

"Shut up, Luffy! Marimo dies before that!"

"No, breakfast!" Luffy pouted and pulled Zoro and Sanji apart.

"I want breakfast!" Luffy said sternly.

Sanji sighed and headed toward the kitchen. "Fine, but Marimo! You will pay afterwards!"

"Yeah right." Zoro said grinning and crossing his arms over his chest.

Franky sat up and rubbed his head. "Ugh… that was some party…"

Robin smiled and said. "It was truly enjoyable, even with all those things you seven did while you were drunk."

"EH!?" Everyone faced Robin with their mouths hanging open.

Even Sanji ran out of the kitchen and stared at Robin. Robin smiled and said. "Yes, you all did something very… interesting."

Everyone stared at Robin in silence.

Even Varen looked over and asked. "Did I do anything?"

Robin shook her head and Varen sighed. "I'm going into the crow's nest then." Varen said with a wave as she climbed into the crow's nest.

"What did we do, Robin?" Chopper asked scared.

Robin gave her usual smile and pointed to Franky.

"Cyborg-san started acting like a little monkey."

Franky turned red and started banging his head off the railing in embarrassment.

Everyone snickered at Franky until Robin then pointed at Sanji.

"Cook-san, you tried to hit on Swordsman-kun."

"NANI!?" Zoro and Sanji shouted in unison.

"Swordsman-kun was semi-sober and he was running away from you while shouting something about being a woman." Robin said bluntly.

Zoro and Sanji joined Franky in smacking their heads off the railing.

"I can't believe I was that drunk…" the three of them said in unison.

Robin smiled and pointed at Chopper.

"Doctor-san was unconscious." Chopper gave a sigh of relief as he sat down.

Robin then pointed at Usopp who flinched.

"Lose Nose-kun was throwing Doctor-san around with Cyborg-san."

Usopp and Chopper gasped and started moping in a different corner than each other.

"I was throwing Chopper around…"

"I was being thrown around…"

Robin smiled and then pointed at Luffy and Nami.

Nami turned crimson and silently prayed that it wasn't anything stupid or crazy.

Luffy just tilted his head in confusion. "Navigator-san… Captain-san…" Robin said slowly.

Everyone including Varen perked up and looked at the two of them.

Robin gave a small smile and said. "I can't say."

Everyone fell down in surprise, even Varen almost fell onto the deck.

Good thing she held on to the windowsill.

"How come?" Luffy asked, which received a punch from Nami.

Robin simply smiled and said. "Because I wasn't there for most of it."

Nami sat up and looked at Robin. "How come?"

"You went into Navigator-san's room alone."

Everyone gasped at that, only Luffy and Robin were normal.

"Please tell me they didn't…" Franky said in disbelief.

"Not my Nami-san…" Sanji whined weakly.

Zoro was speechless as he stared at Luffy and Nami.

Varen was seething in anger as she glared down at Nami and Luffy.

"She better not have…" Robin smiled a little and then said. "After a while, you came back out and went back to what I think you were doing. You fell asleep afterwards. I even had to put some of your clothes back on."

Everyone was in complete shock except for Luffy was didn't even know what Robin was talking about.

Nami was bent over and hitting the lawn deck in anger.

"Please no… no…" Nami muttered and so did Varen from in the crow's nest.

Sanji was very close to running over and killing Luffy until Robin held up a hand and said. "I'm not done yet."

"I really wish you are!" Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, and Varen shouted.

Zoro had fallen asleep and Franky was too shocked to speak.

Robin then smiled and continued. "Yes, Captain-san and Navigator-san came out of her room and…"

Robin paused to see all their faces before continuing. "did it."

Everyone but Luffy crashed into the deck with even more shock.

Nami was silently wishing for her death to come soon, and Sanji was trying to stand up so he could slaughter Luffy, but his legs were too shocked.

Luffy tilted his head and asked. "Did what?"

Everyone looked at Luffy with disbelief and then, everyone but Nami, Robin, and Zoro jumped at Luffy and started beating him up.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sanji bellowed as his foot sank into Luffy's face.

After twenty minutes of being pounded into the ground, Luffy was swollen all over his body.

Everyone that had beaten him up were panting.

"I need to wrap Luffy up again." Chopper sat from where he was panting on the ground.

"Sobbi" Luffy said through swollen lips.

"YOU'D BETTER BE!" Sanji bellowed and ran toward Luffy.

Hands came out of the ground and held Sanji down.

"Please, Cook-san. Captain-san has already been beaten enough." Robin said calmly.

Nami stared at Robin and asked. "Did anyone..."

"No, only I did." Nami sank to her knees and pounded the ground.

"I wanna die…" Nami muttered, and Luffy walked over and said through remarkably fast healing lips. "Sorry, Nami. What did we do?"

Nami glared up at Luffy and smashed him into the deck and started to stomp on him.

"What do you think happened!?"

"But we were all drunk!"

"Except for me."

"See, Nami?"

"Luffy! I'll kill you!"

"AHHH!"

Poor Luffy, stuck in a medic bed for what Chopper had said to be four days so his body could heal.

Luffy healed in four hours though.

Luffy exited the medic ward and noticed that everyone but Nami and Robin were glaring at him.

Zoro was still asleep as Luffy climbed onto the figurehead to get away from Sanji.

Luffy found Nami already sitting on the figurehead, so he walked over and sat next to her.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, we were all drunk."

"I still don't know what we did." Nami sighed and continued to stare out into the ocean.

"Luffy, never get drunk again."

"You too."

"Okay." A moment of silence past by and Nami moved closer to Luffy and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Lock: -is currently kicking Gabriel over and over again-**

**Rune: Are, are. Don't do that, he'll die.**

**Lock: Like I care! -pounds Gabriel and Rune into ground-**

**Rune: She hit me too...**

**Gabriel: Urgh... GOMEN! XO**

**Lock: You'd better be! -censored for blood and gore- **

**O.o; ... I suddenly feel dead...**


	63. Lavitsef

**CHAPTER 61- Lavitsef  
Chapter's Quote: "Round and round, problems always come back to haunt ya."**

* * *

While Nami, Zoro, Robin, Chopper, Franky, and Usopp forgave him, Varen and Sanji did not. 

"I'LL KILL YOU IF I SEE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR NAMI-SAN!" Sanji bellowed as he saw Luffy and Nami sitting together. 

"Why?" Luffy asked tilting his head and picking his nose. 

"Cause you are so stupid!" Varen shouted as she thought whether or not to pull out a kunai and attack. 

Sanji didn't have any of those thoughts, he just ran up to Luffy and tried to kick him. Luffy dodged the kick, but tripped over Zoro, who was still sleeping. Zoro woke up and glared at Sanji. 

"What do you want, Love Cook?" 

"Nothing, Marimo." 

"Of yeah?" 

"Yeah!" 

The two idiots started their fight while Franky tried to hold Varen back. 

"Come on, just forgive the idiot!" Franky shouted. 

"NO!" Sanji and Varen shouted in unison. 

Robin walked over to the two standing there in the middle of two fights and said. "Maybe you shouldn't be standing next to each other. It'll make Cook-san and Ninja-san angry." 

"Good point, I'm going to my room." Nami said with a small wave. Luffy waved back and grinned. 

"WHAT'S THERE FOR YOU TO SMILE AT?" 

Needless to say that Luffy was back in the medic ward for another hour as Sanji and Varen were fuming over the place that Luffy's head dented in the deck. 

"They didn't have to both kick him into the deck." Usopp said quietly.

* * *

In her room, Nami was trying to work on a map as usual when Robin walked in and sat down. 

"Hey Robin?" 

"Yes?" 

"Did we really do that?" 

"Maybe." 

Robin gave a small smile and Nami grimaced.

It wasn't a good idea asking the only person who knew, but didn't tell if it was a lie or not. 

_"Robin doesn't lie, at least… I hope she does." _Nami thought as she drew an island on the map. 

Robin sat behind Nami in silence, which really bothered Nami for some reason. 

"Robin, can you give me a straight answer?" 

"Maybe." Nami sighed and turned around in her chair. 

"Do we really do that?" Robin silently pondered the question and then answered. "Maybe."

* * *

Out on deck, Usopp was in charge of lookout, as the rest of the crew were doing their usual activities. 

Zoro was weight training, Sanji was cooking, Chopper was making medicine, Franky was sleeping, and Varen was thinking about what to do if she saw Luffy and Nami together again. 

All of a sudden, Usopp's loud voice rang throughout the day. "ISLAND!" 

Everyone stopped their work, and looked up at the crow's nest. 

Nami and Robin walked out of their rooms and Luffy ran out of his and ran toward the figurehead. 

Luffy jumped onto the figurehead and happily looked at the island in front of them. 

"Is-la-nd." Luffy said grinning. Luffy suddenly became serious and turned to look at Robin and Nami. 

"What's this island's name?" 

"Lavitsef." 

"Weird name." Nami sighed and started giving orders to dock. 

"We do need more food." Sanji said as he headed to the kitchen to take inventory. 

Chopper jumped onto the railing and happily stared at the island. Luffy had his grin on as he ran around happily.

* * *

The Thousand Sunny slowly docked at the pier of Lavitsef and Luffy was the first one off. 

"Luffy! Wait until we get ready!" Nami shouted down at him. Luffy pouted and sat down on the pier and waited. 

Of course, Luffy was grinning and trying not to go and ran off into the island without the others. 

After what seemed like forever to Luffy, the rest of the crew stepped onto the pier and Luffy happily jumped onto his feet. 

"Now wait, Luffy. We need to find out what island this i-" 

"WELCOME!" 

Everyone jumped from surprise and they looked up to see several people staring down at them. 

"Eh?" "Welcome to the island of festivals, Lavitsef!" The people shouted happily. 

"They seem friendly." Sanji said looking around, his eyes becoming hearts each time he saw a girl. 

"Can't be too sure…" Zoro said cautiously. 

Zoro put a hand on his katana and the entire crowd suddenly shouted. "Please don't hurt us!" 

Nami walked over and punched Zoro in the back of the head. "Don't be so cautious!" Nami shouted and Zoro quietly muttered. "I'll get you back one of these days…" 

Nami faced the crowd and held her hands up in front of her. 

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." The crowd didn't look like they believed her. 

Nami's eye twitched as the crowd started to whisper to each other. 

The crowd nodded and faced the pirates. "Welcome to Lavitsef!" they shouted. 

Nami smiled and faced Zoro. "See? They're nice." Zoro grunted and turned away from the crowd. 

Nami faced the crowd and smiled. "Thank you." The crowd nodded and quickly ran away. 

"I think they were afraid of us after all." Sanji said lighting a cigarette. 

Nami sighed and faced the crew. "Let's just try to enjoy our good time here." Usopp's legs were shaking as he stammered. "W-What if t-they try to k-kill us?" 

"Then we kill them before then." Zoro said smirking. 

"No killing!" Nami shouted as she punched Zoro in the head again.

* * *

The Straw Hats walked through the city as they looked around at the various stores. 

"This place is like a festival!" Luffy said happily. 

"This is the island of festivals, Luffy." Nami said without turning to look at him. Luffy grinned and looked around. 

Luffy's eyes lit up and he grabbed Usopp and pointed to what he was looking at. 

"What, Luffy? What is it…" Usopp said but then became silent as he and Luffy looked through a shop window. 

Nami turned to them and called back. "What are you idiots looking at?" 

Chopper walked over and his eyes started to sparkle. 

Nami sighed and walked over to look at what Luffy and the other two were looking at. 

It was a simple poster. 

Nami started to read it out loud as everyone else walked over. 

"Tonight at 8:00 we will be launching fireworks in honor of this island's mayor. Please join us for dancing, drinking, eating, and various other festival-like things." Nami finished reading at looked at the three who were now staring at her. 

Nami sighed and hit them each in the head. "Fine, we'll stay here until then. So next morning, we leave. Got it?" Nami asked and the three of them nodded quickly. 

Usopp and Chopper started to dance around happily, and not caring that people walking by laughed at them. 

Luffy grinned at Nami and said. "Thanks, Nami!" Nami turned and walked away without saying anything. 

Luffy watched her walk away with a puzzled look on his face. "Did I say something wrong?" 

Robin looked over and smiled. "She's just a little mad about last night." 

Luffy silently nodded and turned to face Usopp and Chopper. "Let's go see what else is on this island!" Luffy said happily. 

Usopp and Chopper cheered and they ran to catch up with everyone else.

* * *

"Okay! We will be splitting up into groups so we can search this island properly! I'll go with Robin. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper will go be idiots. Sanji-kun, Zoro, and Varen can go do what they want to do." Nami said and then added. 

"Any questions?" Everyone but Sanji shook their heads while Sanji moaned helplessly. 

"Why do I get stuck with Marimo?" Everyone walked down a different street, and quickly started looking around. 

Luffy ran down a street with Chopper and Usopp behind him. 

They stopped at each store and looked at what was there. Usopp and Chopper were looking at a candy store, and Chopper turned to Luffy and asked. "Hey Luffy, do you want to get some?" 

Chopper looked around, but Luffy wasn't there. 

"Oh my god! Usopp, we lost Luffy!" 

"Nani?" Usopp and Chopper looked around for Luffy. 

"He must be nearby, let's go!" Usopp said running down the street. 

"Wait for me!" Chopper called as he ran after Usopp.

* * *

Zoro had lost his group and was looking around. 

"Now where am I? Turn left at the store with a lantern in front of it." Zoro muttered as he turned left. 

The only problem was that everyone store had a lantern in front of it. 

Zoro appeared back into the same spot he was just in and scratched his head. "I guess I'm lost…"

* * *

Usopp and Chopper looked in every single store as they searched for Luffy. 

"You don't think that he and Nami are both…" Chopper started to say before Usopp shouted. "There he is!" 

Chopper looked up to see the grinning face on his captain sitting on a bench. 

The only problem was Luffy wasn't grinning. 

He wasn't smiling, he wasn't asleep, and he wasn't serious. 

Luffy was sitting on a bench with a look of pure misery on his face. 

"Luffy?"

* * *

**-yawn- Too sleepy to say anything here...**


	64. Bad Memories

**CHAPTER 63- Bad Memories  
Chapter's Quote: "Can I follow you to Death's Door? And when we get there, can I push you in?"**

* * *

"Luffy!" Usopp shouted as they ran toward him. 

Luffy didn't look up as Usopp and Chopper stopped in front of him. 

"Luffy, where were you?" Chopper asked and then Luffy raised his head a little. 

Chopper and Usopp gasped at Luffy's face. The right side of Luffy's face had a red hand mark on it. 

"Luffy, who did that?" Usopp asked surprised. 

Luffy just lowered his head and Chopper examined the bruise. 

"It's shaped like a hand… did someone slap you?" Chopper asked. 

Luffy lowered his head more and gave a small nod.

Usopp and Chopper looked at each other and then at Luffy. 

"Who slapped you!" Usopp asked a little louder. Luffy looked like he was about to cry when he muttered sadly. "Nami."

Chopper and Usopp were speechless as Luffy wiped his eyes and looked away.

"Why did Nami slap you? I know she punches and kicks you, but I've never seen her slap you!" Usopp said angrily. 

Chopper raised Luffy's head to look at the mark and said. "It doesn't seem like Nami was holding back, this bruise will take weeks to fully heal." Chopper muttered so only Luffy and Usopp could hear. 

"Why'd she slap you so hard?" Chopper asked as he looked at Luffy's face. 

Luffy remained silent until Chopper finished examining the bruise and nodded. 

"We'll need to get you back on the ship so I can take care of the bruise. Usopp, I'll need ice, cold water, and some bandages!" Chopper said turning to Usopp. 

"Okay!" Usopp replied and made a mad dash back to the Thousand Sunny. 

Chopper helped Luffy stand by becoming bigger and having to walk Luffy back to the ship.

Chopper reached the ship with Luffy still looking down. 

Usopp came running out of the medic ward and called down. "It's all ready!"

Chopper nodded and helped Luffy climb onboard. 

Chopper dragged Luffy into the medic ward and made him sit down on one of the beds. 

Chopper doused the bruise lightly with the cold water, then dried it, and placed ice on it for a while. 

During this, Usopp was trying to get Luffy to talk about what had happened, but Luffy just replied with a sad stare. 

Chopper bandaged Luffy's cheek and sighed. "I'll need to talk with Nami about this for sure." Chopper said and Usopp nodded. 

"Does Robin know she slapped you?" Usopp asked. 

Luffy shook his head and Usopp crossed his arms. 

"How could you and Nami have met in the same place, at the same time, and not even have us notice you were gone? It must have been a while, seeing as the bruise had been there for about 2 minutes." Chopper asked as he stepped down and looked up at Usopp. 

"I guess Luffy would have to have seen Nami right after we left the toy store with those small train sets." Usopp said putting his hand on his chin to think. 

"Robin would have to have been occupied with something else, due to the fact that she didn't know Nami slapped Luffy." Chopper stated quietly. 

The two sighed and looked at Luffy who suddenly stood up and headed toward the door. 

Luffy opened the door and slowly walked onto the deck.

Usopp and Chopper followed Luffy out onto the deck and Luffy headed straight to Sunny's head. 

"Oi! We're back!" came Sanji's voice. 

Usopp turned and grimaced toward Sanji. Chopper did the same thing as they saw that Nami and Robin were with them. 

The rest of the crew climbed on board and looked around. 

"Where's Luffy?" Zoro asked and Usopp and Chopper both pointed to the figurehead. 

Zoro looked over and frowned. Nami walked by Usopp and Chopper and headed to her room. 

At that moment, Chopper lost his calmness, and turned around and shouted at Nami. "How could you do that to Luffy?"

Nami froze and everyone but Usopp and Luffy stared at Chopper. 

"Yeah! How could you?" Usopp shouted toward Nami. 

Nami turned her head and coldly stared at Usopp and Chopper. 

She opened her door and slammed it behind her. 

"What did Nami-san do?" Sanji asked a little ticked off because Usopp and Chopper had shouted at Nami. 

"She slapped Luffy!" Chopper shouted angrily. 

"EH?" 

Even Robin looked surprised, which surprised Chopper and Usopp. 

"Robin, didn't you know?" Usopp asked and Robin shook her head. 

"Navigator-san had said she wanted to look at a chocolate shop, so I went to a bookstore while she went." Robin said. 

Usopp hit his palm with his fist and said. "That must have been where Luffy had been! She slapped him for some reason at that store and then we found Luffy sitting on a bench right near there!" 

Chopper nodded and everyone looked from Chopper, to Usopp, to Robin, to Luffy, and then finally to Nami's room. 

"Nami-san did that?" Sanji asked in disbelief. Chopper nodded and said. "Because of her, Luffy has a bruise on his face that'll take weeks to fully heal!" 

Everyone stared at Luffy's back as they gasped. "What could he have done to make Nami slap him though?" Franky asked scratching his head. 

Usopp shrugged and then faced Robin. "Did Nami say anything after you met back with her? Was she crying?" Usopp asked but Robin just shook her head. 

Suddenly, Nami's door smashed opened and broke off its frame. 

Nami stormed out carrying a bag. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Zoro asked with a hint of anger. 

Nami walked by and coldly said. "I'm out of here. I quit this crew."

* * *

Unknown to everyone, on a nearby rooftop, one person was watching everyone while giggling. 

Suddenly, a circle appeared on the roof behind the person and a large man appeared suddenly. 

"This warping thing is quite difficult. Hahaha!" The large man said laughing greatly.

"Shut up, Graph. They'll hear you." 

"Sorry, Lexis." Graph laughed quietly and looked down as Nami climbed off the ship and walked away. 

Lexis grinned and stood up. "It's time to work." She said with an eerie grin that shone in the moonlight. 

"Why don't we just take them out now? On my pride as number V of Zaviors X, I shall crush them." Graph said with another great laugh. 

"No, you will not." Lexis said as she watched Nami turn a corner and disappear. 

"Come on, Lexis! Do you expect to be able to take down the man who defeated Rob Lucci by yourself?" Graph asked with a hearty laugh. 

Lexis gave another eerie grin and said before a circle appeared under her. "That's not how I do things." 

Lexis suddenly warped away and Graph chuckled to himself. 

"First you make them weaker, and then you crush them with their own hands. Beautiful work like always, Lexis." Graph said and warped away as well but not before laughing again.

* * *

**Get ready... Lavitsef shall soon be the stage to the Zaviors X...**

**Origin Of Names:**

**Lexis, Graph, and Lavitsef**

**Lavitsef is simple. It's festival backwards.**

**Lexis came from Lexismon from Digimon, and it kinda fit well with the moon and all...**

**Graph was made in Math Class, so do that logic...**


	65. Zaviors X Strikes

**CHAPTER 63- Zaviors X Strikes  
Chapter's Quote: "If the undead can't be killed, then how did they die?"**

* * *

Onboard the Thousand Sunny, Luffy was still sadly looking out onto the water while everyone behind him were staring at where Nami had been. 

"She's leaving?" Chopper asked worriedly. 

"Nami-san can't leave…" Sanji moaned sadly while hitting the deck with his fist. 

Zoro was silently staring at Luffy and then sighed. Zoro walked up and climbed onto the figurehead. "Oi, Luffy. What happened?" Zoro asked sternly. 

Luffy turned his face so he could see Zoro. 

Zoro flinched when he saw a bit of the bruise on Luffy's cheek. 

Luffy looked down and returned to sadly staring at the sea. 

Zoro's eye twitched as he gripped his hands into tight fists. 

"Okay then… fine. Don't tell me alone…" Zoro said and then grabbed Luffy by the back of his vest and threw him onto the deck. 

"THEN TELL EVERYONE!" Zoro bellowed as he jumped down and dragged Luffy toward the others. 

Luffy hung his head as Zoro forced him into a chair and shouted. "What happened?" 

Luffy was about to stand up, until hands came out of the chair and held Luffy down. 

Luffy looked up to see Robin's arms crossed. 

"Please, Captain-san. Tell us." 

Luffy looked at everyone's faces and then muttered something. 

"Louder!" Zoro shouted sternly and Luffy finally started talking.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

Luffy was looking at the small train sets as Usopp and Chopper watched too. 

Luffy glanced to the side and his face lit up. Nami had walked into a store nearby. 

Luffy glanced at Usopp and Chopper who were too busy watching the trains to notice Luffy walk toward the store. 

Luffy entered the store and instantly saw Nami with her back to him as she looked at the boxes of chocolate with what seemed to be the owner talking to her about them. 

Luffy turned away so Nami didn't noticed him and he pretended to be looking at the menu of chocolates they had. 

Luffy heard Nami laugh and turned his head to see that she wasn't talking to the owner anymore, she was talking to the clerk as she bought some chocolates. 

Luffy inched closer so he could heard what they were saying. 

"Yep, these chocolates are said to help people forget about their troubles and simply melt away." The clerk said grinning. 

"Thanks, I need a ton of these then. Too bad I don't want to buy too much." Nami said with a small laugh. 

Nami thanked the clerk and turned around and saw Luffy. 

Nami gasped a little and then her face became calm. Luffy grinned and said. "Hi Nami, what are you doing here?" 

"Doing whatever I feel like. What's it to you?" 

"Nothing much." 

"Okay then, move so I can leave." 

"Can we talk for a moment?" 

"Fine, outside!" 

Luffy followed Nami outside and toward the bench that Luffy was sitting at when Chopper and Usopp found him. 

"What's up?" Nami asked after she made sure nobody could overhear what they were talking about. 

"I just wanted to ask you something." 

"Hurry up and say it." 

"Well, I kinda…" Luffy started to say until Nami cut in. 

"Kinda what?" 

"I kinda wanted to know what you were doing tonight?" 

Nami looked at Luffy like he was the most stupidest person on earth. 

"I'm having dinner, then going to my room and work on maps. You should know that at least by now." Nami said coldly. 

Luffy frowned a little and then asked. "Could you…" 

Nami cut in again and flatly said. "No." 

Luffy stepped back a little and said. "You didn't even let me finish!" 

"That's because I know what you're going to ask." 

"How do you know if I haven't said yet?" 

"I just know, Luffy." Luffy pouted and asked. "Why can't you?" 

"Because you are a stupid moron who only likes food and adventures." Nami said as she coldly stared at Luffy. 

"Why are you so mad?" 

"I'm not mad, Luffy." 

Luffy crossed his arms and said. "Then how come you don't want to spend time together?" 

"Cause I don't!" Nami shouted angrily. 

"You are a stupid moron, Luffy! You only care about food and adventures, and I'm starting bet the only reason you brought me along is so I can point you to your stupid adventures and so you can go do whatever the hell you do!" 

Luffy frowned and quietly said with his eyes hidden. "No… that's not why… you're here cause we need you." 

Nami rolled her eyes and said. "You don't need me to have your little adventures, why don't you ask that other girl to help you? I'm sure she'll gladly help!" 

"I don't like Varen though." 

"She seems to like you though, and you always seem happy when she hugs you!" Nami snapped back angrily. 

Luffy remained silent for a moment and then said. "I like you more though." 

Nami blushed slightly but then quickly snapped back. 

"That doesn't matter! The point is you don't need me around anymore! Ask that other girl to be your navigator!" 

"But Nami… we need you." 

"Well I don't need you!" 

Nami turned to stomp until Luffy grabbed her wrist. 

Nami turned around and said quietly. "Let go." 

"No." 

"LET GO!" 

"…" 

Nami turned around and slapped Luffy as hard as she could, which made Luffy release her wrist and Nami then stormed off while shouting back. "The moment I get back to the ship, I quit!" 

Luffy stood up and sadly looked as Nami turned the corner. 

Luffy then sat down and covered his face with his hat.

_-End Of Flashback-_

* * *

By the time Luffy had finished, everyone wasn't staring at him, but at Varen. 

"So it's your fault!" Usopp shouted pointing at Varen. 

"No it's not! Nami let on her own!" 

"Luffy said though that she was referring to you though." 

"…" 

Varen crossed her arms and said. "Look, all I did was hug Luffy once in front of her. That's it." 

"And that's why Nami-san left." 

Varen looked at Sanji and shrugged. "Maybe. She also said that she didn't need all of you, which means that I was only one little part." 

Robin nodded and said. "That is true." 

Robin let go of Luffy and he stood up. 

Luffy walked over to the railing as everyone watched him. 

Luffy reached up and tore the bandages off. "Luffy, what are you doing?" 

"Looking for Nami." Sanji nodded and said. "I'll help." 

"No." 

Sanji looked at Luffy who then flicked his hat off and Zoro caught it. 

"I'll go alone." Luffy said seriously and jumped off the ship and began to run into the city. 

"Luffy!" Chopper shouted as Luffy ran into the crowded streets.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nami was sitting near a cliff that hanged over the ocean. 

Nami stared at the sky as she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her forehead on her knees as she cried. 

"Stupid Luffy." Nami muttered between sobs. 

"Yeah I know." A voice said from behind. 

Nami perked up and turned her head and expected to see Luffy. 

It wasn't. 

Leaning against a rock wall, a tall girl with purple hair was staring at Nami. 

"Who are you?" Nami asked as she wiped her tears away. 

"I'm here to help." The girl said sweetly and walked over to Nami. 

Nami turned her head back around and stared at the sky. 

"You can't help me now. I blew it. I thought he…" Nami trailed off as the girl crouched down behind Nami and muttered. "You thought he liked you and only you?" 

Nami nodded sadly and then started to cry again. 

The girl smiled and put her arms around Nami's neck and whispered in her ear. 

"I know two options to get him back." 

Nami perked up and glanced at the girl. "How? He hates me now." 

"Maybe." The girl smiled as Nami turned back toward the sky. 

The girl leaned closer and whispered. "One way is to eliminate all other troubles." 

"You mean kill Varen?" 

"If that's the girl that you think stole your man, then yes. Of course, that option is bad because then your love might hate you." 

Nami nodded sadly and the girl continued. "The other option is to make him want you badly." 

Nami's eyes widened and she turned her head to look at the girl. 

"Make Luffy want me?" 

"Luffy? That's his name? Interesting. Don't worry, I've got the greatest plan." The girl said with a smile. 

"I'm listening." Nami said. 

"There's a hotel nearby, go in and look for a large man with short orange hair behind the counter. Tell him that "X" sent you." 

"X?" 

"Yep, don't worry, he'll understand." The girl said and removed her arms from around Nami's neck. 

"He'll bring you to a room where you can get ready." 

"What about Luffy?" 

"Don't worry. He'll come there. Trust me." The girl said with a grin. 

Nami nodded and the stood up. "Okay." Nami said and picked up her bag and walked back into the city. Nami turned back to the girl and said. "Thanks but… why help me?" 

The girl gave a small smile and replied. "I like helping people. It makes me feel… good." 

Nami nodded and then asked. "What's your name?" 

"My name? It's Lexis." 

"Well then, thank you Lexis." Nami said and then walked back into town and toward the hotel Lexis had talked about. 

Lexis grinned mysteriously as she muttered. "Now for Luffy." 

Lexis suddenly warped away while Luffy ran through every street while looking for Nami. 

"Tonight will be fun." Lexis said from an alleyway near where Luffy was running toward. 

"Now for Part 2…"

* * *

**Lexis's plan is beginning, and nobody has even noticed it yet... What will the Straw Hats do...**


	66. Lexis's Plan

**CHAPTER 64- Lexis's Plan  
Chapter's Quote: "The best plans always come from people who know how to kill."**

* * *

Luffy stopped a block away from where Lexis was hiding and looked around.

Lexis grinned and suddenly ran out of the alleyway and purposely crashed into Luffy.

Luffy and Lexis hit the ground, and Luffy muttered in pain.

He stood up and dusted himself off while Lexis did the same.

Luffy looked at Lexis and said. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's my fault! I'm so sorry and… are you perhaps Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Thank goodness! I work at a hotel nearby, and recently we had an orange haired girl rent a room. We noticed that she looked like the women from the wanted posters, so we figured that her crew was looking for her."

"How'd you know Nami was with me?"

"Your fame eludes you. You are one of the most feared pirates in the world, of course everyone knows your crew." Lexis said smiling.

Luffy stared at Lexis with a serious look and said. "Take me to Nami."

"It would be my honor, Captain." Lexis said as she walked toward the hotel with Luffy following her.

* * *

They entered the hotel and Lexis turned to Luffy.

"Wait here and I'll go see if she's awake." Lexis said and Luffy nodded as Lexis hurried away.

Luffy looked around and noticed a large man with short orange hair looking at him.

"What?"

"May I interest you in a snack?"

"Sure, do you have any meat?"

"No."

"Then no thank you."

"Very well."

The large man turned and walked away into another room while grinning.

* * *

Lexis raced up onto the top floor where the hotel's largest room was.

Lexis knocked on the door and said. "It's me."

The door opened and Lexis quickly entered it and shut the door behind her.

"Luffy's here." Lexis said as she walked into the room.

"He is!?" Nami's voice asked from the bathroom.

"Sure is. Are you ready?"

"Pretty much."

Lexis smiled her eerie grin and walked closer.

"Let me tell you something I overheard."

"What?"

"I heard from Luffy that the rest of the crew decided to make that Varen girl the new navigator."

"What!?"

"Yeah I know. Only Luffy was against it."

"Really?"

"Yep. He said that he came here to see you."

"I see…"

Lexis's grin widened as she said. "Nami, I think it would be best to test that girl out."

"How?" Nami asked from still inside the bathroom.

"Make her navigate the crew to the next two islands and then see how they did." Lexis said glancing at the closed bathroom door.

"What island would that be?" Nami asked interested.

"It's called Dorado, the Island of Gold."

"Gold!?"

"Yep, of course the gold is said to be in the exact center of the island, which is surrounded by dense forest that many people die in."

"What good would it be to wait until they made it there? And besides, I can't go there alone!" Nami said.

Lexis grinned and said. "It's simple. Take Luffy with you. Make him want you so much that he'll follow you anywhere."

"I see…" Nami said slowly.

Lexis looked out the window and onto the city.

"What's it going to be? Luffy… or no Luffy?" Lexis asked grinning.

A short period of silence appeared until Nami finally said. "He'll want me in fifteen minutes max."

Lexis nodded and headed for the door and called back. "Let's hope he does want you."

"He will." Nami said and the door to the bathroom opened.

* * *

Luffy was still down on the ground floor for what seemed to be forever.

Luffy perked up when he saw Lexis come down the stairs and walk over to Luffy.

"She's awake now. You may go see her. Top floor, keep running till you hit a door. Please don't run INTO the door though. I just cleaned it." Lexis said and then walked away.

Luffy nodded and began to run up the stairs.

Lexis watched him run up the stairs as the large man walked out of the door and Lexis motioned to him.

"Graph! It's time to go." Lexis said and Graph laughed as he followed Lexis out of the hotel.

In a nearby closet, two employees of the hotel were knocked out and gagged.

Lexis tossed off the uniform she was wearing and sighed happily when she was back into her usual clothes, which was mainly purple mini skirt, a black shirt with the words "Evil" and "Angel" on it as well as the number X.

Graph tossed off the tiny uniform to show his sleeveless red shirt and placed headphones around his neck.

"Let's begin with the next plan." Lexis said as she calmly kicked a guy who was staring at her in the head.

The guy fell to the ground and was dead. Lexis had snapped his neck.

Graph chuckled and said. "You still have that kick in you."

Lexis smiled as people gathered around the dead guy and said. "Thank you, Graph. Let's see how the crew does without their Captain and official Navigator."

"You think she can do it?"

"Duh. Luffy will be clinging to her like me and Ian."

Graph chuckled again and the two suddenly warped away.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Luffy finally reached the top floor and bent down to catch his breath.

The top floor seemed to be not that high up, however, it was.

The top floor was marked the Seventieth Floor.

Luffy caught his breath and started walking until he saw a single door.

Luffy walked up to the and nodded. This was the room.

Luffy raised his hand and knocked. "Who is it?" Nami said in a soft, seductive voice.

Luffy gulped and said. "Luffy."

Nami seemed to giggle and said. "Come on in."

Luffy opened the door and walked into the room.

* * *

**Time for evil to start...**

**Origin of Names:**

**Dorado**

**El Dorado is where the name came from, duh!**


	67. Luffy's Choice

**CHAPTER 66- Luffy's Choice  
Chapter's Quote: "Being evil is only fun when there is evil to be done."**

* * *

Luffy walked into the room and noticed that nobody was there.

"Nami?" Luffy said. Nami smiled from behind Luffy and then put her arms around his neck, causing him to jump.

"Right here." Nami whispered in his ear.

Luffy glanced and looked at his navigator's face, which was smiling at him.

"Listen Nami, I need to talk to you." Luffy said as Nami let go of his neck and walked around him till she was facing him.

"What?" Nami asked as she moved in closer and placed her arms around his neck again.

"I wanted to say sorry." Luffy said with a frown.

Nami looked at him, smiled, and leaned in closer. "I need to say sorry too." Nami said before kissing Luffy on the lips.

It only lasted five seconds, but Luffy was speechless.

Nami giggled at his reaction and gently pulled him toward the bed.

This was all too easy for Nami.

* * *

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Sanji was pacing back and forth, waiting for either Luffy or Nami to come back.

"That rubber idiot better bring back Nami-san."

"Oh? You think they're coming back?"

Sanji stopped and turned to the city.

Zoro woke up from nearby, stood up, and faced the city too.

"Who are you, and what do you mean they aren't coming back?" Sanji asked.

The person leaning against the building grinned and walked into the lights.

Sanji's eyes became hearts as Zoro put a hand on his katana.

Lexis stood there, grinning and she instantly said. "Because those two don't like you anymore."

"Nani? Who would believe that? Honestly, if you're going to lie, you'd better have Usopp teach you." Zoro said smirking.

"Usopp? He must be the sharpshooter."

"Interesting."

Lexis grinned evilly and Zoro pulled out his katanas. "What's so interesting?"

Lexis looked at Zoro and grinned. "Tell me. Does this Usopp look like this?" Lexis asked and suddenly, the ground in front of her broke, and a hand reached out and pulled itself up.

Zoro and Sanji gasped as Usopp crawled out of the ground.

Lexis giggled happily as Usopp ran toward Zoro.

"What the?!" Zoro shouted as he kicked Usopp in the head.

Usopp fell to the ground and slowly stood up. "Ahhhh…." Usopp said and lunged at Zoro again.

Suddenly, someone shouted from behind them. "AH! What is that!?"

Zoro kicked Usopp away and turned around and he and Sanji looked at the Thousand Sunny.

There was Usopp with his mouth hanging open.

"What the!? Usopp?! Why are you there!?" Sanji shouted.

"What are you talking about!? I'm been here all the time!"

"Nani!?" Sanji and Zoro turned to Lexis the other Usopp.

Lexis was giggling and then said. "I take it that Usopp is a liar? Cause that one of the ship is the real imposter."

Sanji and Zoro looked from Usopp on the deck, to the one on the ground.

"What did you do?" Zoro asked glaring at Lexis.

"Simple. I have the power of the Deddo Deddo No Mi Fruit. I can reanimate the dead and make them look like anybody."

"The Dead!?" The real Usopp shouted with fright.

Lexis smiled again and said "That's right. Watch this."

Lexis raised her hand and punched the fake Usopp in the back. "Deddo Cannon!"

The fake's chest suddenly opened up and Sanji and Zoro flinched as a light started to appear.

"Move!" Usopp shouted.

Sanji and Zoro jumped to the side not a moment to soon.

The light suddenly billowed out like a beam and destroyed the ground where Sanji and Zoro were just standing.

The fake Usopp fell to the ground and disappeared into dust.

"The side effect of that attack is that the dead body I used becomes unusable." Lexis said grinning.

Zoro unsheathed his katanas and charged at Lexis.

"That means you're wide open!" Zoro shouted as he slashed at Lexis.

Lexis closed her eyes and smiled. Zoro's katanas made contact with Lexis's hand, but didn't cut it.

Zoro stared in surprise as Lexis grabbed the katana with her bare hand and grinned.

"How…?" Zoro slowly began to ask until he felt Lexis's other hand smash into his stomach.

Zoro flew back onto the ground and slowly stood up.

Lexis raised the hand that caught Zoro's katana and giggled.

"Just like being able to control the dead, I have become dead."

"That means you are one of the undead!?" Usopp shouted fearfully.

Lexis nodded happily and reached her pockets and pulled out two fingerless gloves.

Lexis put the gloves on and her and Zoro placed his third katana in his mouth.

* * *

Sanji watched as the two took their stance against each other.

Suddenly, a palm smashed into Sanji's head and sent him flying onto the ground.

Sanji groaned as he stood up and looked at who had hit him.

"Who are you!?" Sanji shouted angrily.

"Graph."

"What a weird name."

Sanji took his cigarette out of his mouth and dropped it.

"I can't let Marimo hog all the action, can I?"

Graph shook his head and added. "Neither can our toy."

Sanji looked at Graph curiously until he gasped. "Toy!? You're sick!" Sanji shouted and kicked at Graph.

Graph grinned and said. "Wall Model: Steel."

Sanji's foot smashed into Graph's head but didn't do anything.

"Nani?!" Graph smiled and grabbed Sanji with his big hand.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

"With pleasure."

Graph threw Sanji into the air and pulled back his other fist.

As Sanji began to fall to earth, Graph said. "Wall Model- Tank!"

Graph sent his fist straight at Sanji who tried to block the fist with his leg.

The moment Sanji's leg had contact with Graph's fist, Sanji winced in pain as he was sent into the ground by the fist.

Sanji coughed up blood and wiped his mouth. "What was that?"

"The Hei Hei No Mi Fruit. I can change my mass into any kind of wall."

Sanji stood up and faced Graph. "So that's how you hurt me that badly."

"That's right."

"Which also explains how my kick did nothing."

"Yes." Sanji sighed and suddenly, Graph was kicked into the ground by Sanji's foot.

"You're nothing." Sanji said looking down.

Graph stood up and grinned. "I'm not suppose to kill you. I'm supposed to stall you."

"Stall?"

Graph grinned and looked at Lexis.

* * *

While Sanji fought Graph, Zoro and Lexis were in the middle of a vicious fight.

"Oni Giri!"

"Deddo Kobushi!"

The two attacks clashed against each other as Zoro and Lexis jumped backwards and prepared for another attack.

Zoro put two katanas over the one in his mouth and said. "Tiger Hunt!"

Lexis dodged the attack by kicking at the katanas so she could use them to jump away.

Lexis grinned and wiped the dust off her. "Well, our job is over. We stalled you long enough."

"Stall?"

"That's right. I needed our 'toy' to do her job. Now it's time for my snack." Lexis said and put her hands in her pockets.

"Until next time."

Lexis and Graph suddenly warped away, leaving Sanji and Zoro standing there.

Zoro sheathed his katanas and walked back to the ship.

"Stall us from what?"

"And who did she mean be 'toy'?"

* * *

On top of a roof top, Lexis and Graph appeared and Lexis sat down and leaned against the building.

Graph sat down cross legged and stared at the sky.

Lexis sighed and reached into her new jacket.

She pulled out a small container with something glowing and flying around inside.

"Hey Graph, get the boat ready for those two."

Graph nodded and warped away.

Lexis gave the glowing ball an eerie smile and said. "Don't feel bad, you wanted this." 

_"No I didn't!" _A voice said from the glowing ball.

"Yes you did. You said you wanted him to want you. I just did that."

_"No you didn't! You didn't say anything about this! You lied to me!" _

"It's my specialty."

_"Let me out!" _

"Nope. I like souls with a dark side to them. It makes the light side seem tastier." Lexis licked her lips as she spoke.

_"Let me out! I need to… I need… to tell…" _

"Don't worry, you will."

_"I mean me! Not that other me!" _

"That is you though." Lexis smiled as the glowing ball was silent.

_"I need to tell him… I need to tell him…" _

"Oh, be quiet. You'll ruin your taste."

_"You're not eating me! I need to tell Luffy!" _

"Tell him what? You hate him, remember? You slapped him, you yelled at him, called him names, so why would he want you over the other you?" Lexis asked grinning.

_"Luffy… I'm sorry…" _The glowing ball said sadly.

"Don't worry… you'll taste nice at least. Keep on feeling bad about yourself. It livens the flavor." Lexis said as she opened the container and grabbed the glowing ball and held it to her mouth.

Lexis smiled and said. "Remorse always tastes better. Don't worry though, Luffy will be fine with you… Nami."

Lexis grinned and swallowed the glowing ball. Lexis smiled and licked her lips.

"That tasted great! I'm glad I stalled for it."

* * *

At the hotel, Luffy and Nami were lying down on her bed.

Luffy was against the wall while Nami was on him with her hands rubbing his neck softly.

Nami smiled and kissed Luffy. Luffy kissed back and Nami moaned softly as their tongues entered the other's mouth.

Luffy deepened to kiss until the two had to breath. "So Luffy…" Nami said softly in his ear.

"What?"

"How about we do what Robin saw us do?"

Luffy blushed and Nami smiled when she noticed. "Don't worry… it'll be fun."

"I can't…"

"Oh, come on Luffy." Nami licked Luffy's lips and smiled.

"Nami…" Luffy said softly. "Why did you slap me?"

Nami looked at Luffy and frowned as she lifted her hand to Luffy's bruise and started stroking it with her thumb.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Nami said and then kissed the bruise.

"Feel better?"

"A little…" Nami looked back at Luffy and finally noticed that he didn't have his hat on.

Nami stroked Luffy's hair and smiled as Luffy watched Nami lean closer again and kiss him.

"Nami… why don't you come back to the others?"

"They don't want me Luffy. I heard them talking. I heard you talking, I heard you wanted Varen to be the navigator instead."

Luffy stared at Nami like she was sick. "I never said that!"

"Yes you did and it hurt."

"Sorry… I don't even like Varen!"

"Then why were you happy when she hugged you?"

"I was smiling at you!"

Now it was Nami's turn to stare in surprise at Luffy.

After a moment of silence, Nami said sadly. "The others still don't want me."

"Of course they do! If they are mad, just buy them a gift as an apology!"

Nami smiled and leaned in closer to Luffy and place her head on his shoulder with one arm around Luffy's neck.

"I don't think I have enough money for something like that."

"Then we'll find them something cool together!" Luffy grinned as Nami smiled.

"I think I know what do get them."

"What?"

"I heard that there was an island up ahead called Dorado. It's said to have gold on it. Think the others would like that?"

"Yeah!" Luffy was just about to jump off the bed and drag Nami back to the ship, when Nami suddenly pushed Luffy down.

"I meant the two of us. Alone." Nami said as she looked at Luffy.

"Why only us?"

"It'll be a surprise to the others then."

"I get it!" Luffy grinned and then tilted his head in confusion.

"But how will they find us?"

"They would have to go to the island anyway. We'll just beat them there and find the gold first."

"I get it! You're smart, Nami!" Nami smiled and pushed Luffy down again as he tried to stand up.

"Not yet. We may be looking for a gift for them, but now I want to give you a gift." Nami said as she slowly leaned forward.

"What gift?"

"A good time." Nami kissed Luffy and Luffy kissed back.

Nami and Luffy had another passionate kiss as their tongues explored the other's mouth and Luffy moved Nami so she was on top on Luffy.

The two continued kissing until they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

During Luffy and Nami's little fun time, Zoro was barking orders.

"You still haven't found them!?"

"We've searched every store, park, and corner." Chopper said panting for breath.

"Search again!" Sanji shouted angrily.

"That's my line!"

"Shut it, Marimo! Or I'll make a salad out of you!"

"I'll chop you to bits!"

Zoro and Sanji started to fight as Robin said to the others. "They could be somewhere like a hotel."

"Maybe." Usopp said pondering.

"Do you think he left the island!?" Chopper shouted in fright.

"With my Nami-san!? He'd better not have!" Sanji shouted furiously.

"Possibly." Robin said calmly.

"Navigator-san was quite angry. She might have left and Luffy followed in hopes to bring her back."

"Oi! I'm back!" Everyone turned in hopes of seeing Luffy and Nami, but instead it was Franky.

Franky climbed on board and instantly noticed everyone sighing in disappointment.

Franky looked at everyone and then said. "I checked every hotel, but no luck. No one was entered as Nami. The closest I got was Mina who was already gone, at least that's what the counter guy said."

Everyone sighed again and Chopper said. "I guess what Robin said must be true."

"So we go to the next island as quick as possible and look for Luffy and Nami?" Usopp asked.

Everyone nodded and went into their positions.

"Let's find the stupid Captain and Navigator!" They all shouted except for Robin who calmly pointed out. "How can we without a Navigator?"

"Oh yeah…" The crew hung their heads and Robin stood up.

"I guess I could read Navigator-san's books." Robin said and walked into Nami's room.

She returned a little later with a book and a small object in her hand.

"What's that?" Usopp asked looking at the object in Robin's hand.

"Navigator-san's bracelet. She must of thrown it onto the floor before leaving. It's not damaged though."

Zoro walked over and took the bracelet and walked toward Luffy's room.

"I'll put it back where Luffy puts it."

"How do you know where it goes?"

"I've been spying on Luffy ever since we left that other island where he bought this." Zoro stated as he walked into Luffy's room and put the bracelet in the small box and placed it under Luffy's hat that lay on his bed.

Zoro nodded and walked onto the deck and started helping the others sail toward the next island.

From nearby, someone was standing on a tall pole and watching the Thousand Sunny sail away toward the next island.

The person grinned and said. "So they're leaving for the next island? About freaky time!" Takai said angrily and he then sighed and said. "Next is Zareth and then Dorado. Let's see if they can reach Dorado as soon as possibly… but then again. Maybe stopping by the next island will be good."

Takai grinned and disappeared into the night sky as a single raven cried out.

* * *

**Okay, time for the next two islands to appear!**

**Origin of Names:**

**Zareth**

**Zareth is my real life evil bunny. U.U;**


	68. Unwanted Return

**CHAPTER 66- Unwanted Return  
Chapter's Quote: "You always seem to watch me, but you never see the knife I hold."**

* * *

The next morning, Luffy woke up with Nami still asleep on him.

Luffy silently groaned with tiredness and put his head back down.

Nami moved a little and gripped Luffy tighter. "Luffy… don't go…" Nami muttered in her sleep.

Luffy looked at Nami and smiled. He stroked her hair as he calmly looked at her.

Luffy then noticed that he couldn't move with Nami on him.

Luffy sighed quietly and looked up at the ceiling.

_"What happened last night?" _

_"Happy? You did it, little Luffy! Hahahahaha!" _

Luffy's eyes widened and he trembled a little. _"You… you're back!?" _

_"Hahaha! Of course I'm back! And say my name with respect!" _

_"Why are you here, Daemon!?" _

_"Oh? Finally wondering? Ha, I'm just here to watch your first little night with a girl. Hahahaha!" _

Luffy gritted his teeth while Nami remained asleep. _"It was quite an eye opener! Ah… too bad it was poorly done." _

_"Shut up and go away!" _

_"…Nope. Sorry, still here." _

Luffy clenched his fist angrily and glared at the ceiling.

_"GO AWAY NOW!" _

_"Huh? Oh, now we're shouting. I don't feel like it." _

_"Go away!" _

_"I'll leave after I'm done." _

_"Done with what!?" _

_"Telling you something interesting." _

_"Hurry up and talk." _

_"Fine. You remember that guy Roland? The one who could read minds?" _

_"Yeah, he lied to us!" _

_"Yeah, and he also is… hehehe." _

_"Hurry up and say it!" _

_"Roland is Number VIIII of Zaviors X." _

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise and gasped silently.

_"What? I was told that Roland was with Luna-" _

_"No he wasn't. It was a cover so he could get closer to others and keep the war going. Too bad, the war ended after you and those over pirates finished it." _

_"What?" _

_"Roland and Cara are members of Zaviors X." _

_"Even Cara!?" _

_"Yep." _

_"How do you know!?" _

_"When Roland looked into your head, I went into his and looked around." _

_"Roland was in my head?" _

_"Yeah, a few times. He was looking for memories, weaknesses, and other info about your crew." _

Luffy silently looked at the ceiling as Daemon continued. _"I learned more about Zaviors X also. It seems that they have a ranking system. The higher to XIII the stronger you are." _

_"So since Roland is nine, that means that there are four others who are stronger than him?" _

_"That's right. Number XIII is their leader." _

_"Who is their leader?" _

_"No idea. Roland is smart. He closed some of his memories to others. I couldn't see about anything else." _

Luffy slightly nodded and then thought. _"So these guys are trying to kill us?" _

_"That's right." _

_"Okay… when I see them, I'll clobber them. Now go away." _

_"Hmph, how about a thank you?" _

_"Thank you." _

_"Okay, I'm gone. Have fun with Nami! HAHAHAHAHA!" _

Luffy sighed in relief as Daemon's voice disappeared from his head.

Nami slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them. Luffy looked down at Nami and grinned.

"Morning, Nami." Nami looked up at Luffy and smiled as she kissed his neck.

"Morning, Luffy-kun." Luffy paused at what Nami had just said. "Luffy_-kun_?" Luffy asked as Nami smiled up at him.

"Of course." Nami said and nuzzled Luffy's neck with her soft hair, causing Luffy to twitch.

"I guess it's time to go?" Luffy asked and Nami lifted her head and pushed her hair behind her ear and whispered. "I guess."

Luffy sat up while holding Nami with one arm and Nami then kissed Luffy on the lips and climbed off him.

Nami walked into the bathroom to get dressed as Luffy stared after her.

* * *

Outside in the hallway, Lexis and Graph were sitting in the shadows and Lexis was giggling.

"It's a good thing you were there to tell that Cyborg that Nami aka Mina, had already left." Lexis said and Graph laughed his great laugh.

Lexis stopped giggling and punched Graph in the head. "Stop it with that laugh."

"Sorry." Lexis and Graph stood up and then Lexis put her arms on her neck and sighed.

"It's time for the meeting." The two warped away as Nami walked out of the bathroom wearing her usual casual clothes.

* * *

-Unknown Island In The Yggdrasill Chain-

Lexis and Graph appeared in a large room with lights hanging around the walls.

The two walked forward until they saw other people standing around.

"Is everyone here?" Asked a man underneath a small balcony above them with a single chair on it.

"Yes." Replied one of the other people.

"Good, hehehe." A voice said from the balcony.

Everyone looked up to see a man wearing a black cloak and a white and red mask.

The cloak's right sleeve had the number XIII on it and the person was laughing behind the mask.

His strange yellow eyes looking around as he sat on the railing of the balcony.

"Let's begin with roll call." The person below Ryath said as he looked at the people in the room.

"Number I…"

Nobody answered until someone from the wall said. "Number I is currently coming."

"Okay then. Number I is…"

"Here!"

Everyone turned to see someone walking toward them.

"Okay, Number I is here. Next is II?"

"I'm here of course." A person nearby said with an air of pride.

"Okay. Number III?"

"Of course."

"IIII?"

"Aye."

"V?" "Here."

"VI?"

"I'm here."

"Okay, VII?"

"Of course I'm here!"

"Okay… VIII?"

"Yep!"

"VIIII?"

"Present."

"X?"

"Duh."

"XI?"

"You know I'm here."

"Okay, that's everyone." The person under the balcony said up to Ryath.

"Good, hehehe. Now on to business, hehehe!"

Everyone nodded and Ryath calmly said. "This is growing more troublesome by the minute, hehehe. These two pirate crews are giving us a hard time indeed, hehehe!"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

Ryath looked down at them and laughed again.

"Number I, Limma."

"Number II Berter."

"Number III Marina Bell."

"Number IIII, Goldheart."

"Number V, Graph."

"Number VI, Suni."

"Number VII, Morris."

"Number VIII, Cara."

"Number VIIII, Roland."

"Number X, Lexis."

"Number XI, Ian."

"Number XII, Faren."

"You all will go and defeat these two thorns, hehehe! Defeat them, kill them, drown them, I don't care how you kill them, hehehe! Just do it, hehehe!"

Everyone smiled as they all warped away.

All except for Ian, Roland, Lexis, and Faren.

"You four shall take your partner and go do your original duties, hehehe. I want a report first though, hehehe!" Ryath said looking down at them.

"I'll start." Roland said as he moved his brown hair out of his eyes.

"Go on, hehehe" Ryath said happily.

"I have taken past memories, weaknesses, and all the rest of the info about the Straw Hats and wrote them down so you can remember them."

"Understood. Go, hehehe." Roland nodded and warped away, leaving the other three to continue.

"Next is you Ian, hehehe."

"Understood. me and Suni have taken all possible flaws in the plan and turned them to our strengths. If either one of the pirates make it here, they shall be quickly dealt with."

"Excellent. Go, hehehe." Ryath said and Ian also warped away.

"Your turn Lexis, hehehe."

"Yes. I have taken the honor of making Straw Hat Luffy go to Dorado with his own Navigator."

"I take it you had fun eating one half, hehehe?"

"Extremely. It tasted great. Now Luffy's crew is heading for Zareth where me and Graph shall be waiting."

"Understood. Go, hehehe."

Lexis grinned and warped away. Faren sighed and looked up at Ryath.

"It seems everything is working out perfectly."

"So it seems, hehehe! Tell me, do you miss your daughter? That one named Vanessa, hehehe?"

Faren nodded and Ryath waved his hand. "Whatever, go do your job, hehehe!"

Faren warped away silently, leaving Ryath there all alone.

* * *

**Tell me if I shocked any of ya. I need a good laugh. XD**


	69. Two's Journey

**CHAPTER 67- Two's Journey  
Chapter's Quote: "Sometimes help comes from above and below, and sometimes it falls onto you."  
Author's Note: Sorry for the late updating. I'm sick... Enjoy...**

* * *

Back on Levitsef, Luffy and Nami were walking down to the pier to look for a ship.

They walked up to the owner and Luffy looked around. "How much for a boat?" Luffy asked.

The owner turned around and his teeth gleamed with the scent of money.

"100 Million Berries."

"Nani!? 100 Million!?" Nami shouted.

"Yes, now then. Your names?"

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"Nami."

"Luffy and Nami… oh… great."

Luffy tilted his head and asked. "What is?"

"It seems there is already a ship bought for you. This way." The owner flicked his wrist with a frown and walked toward the ships.

Luffy and Nami followed him and saw him standing in front of normal size ship around the size of Going Merry.

"This is it. The Golden Star."

"Golden is good." Nami smiled and Luffy stared excitedly at the ship.

"You might need more people to help sail though. I don't think you can sail with only two people." The owner said.

Luffy's eyes stopped sparkling and hung his head in disappointment.

"Where can we find people to help?" Nami asked trying to cheer Luffy up.

"Nowhere."

"Come again?"

"There are no sailors on this island."

Shortly later, The owner was on the ground with a large bruise on his head.

Luffy was holding Nami back from killing the owner as he grinned.

"Come on, Nami. We'll go looking around for people."

As if by strange luck and fate, suddenly someone shouted from above.

Luffy, Nami, and the owner looked up to see two people smash into the ground.

The three stared at where the people landed in surprise.

The two newcomers stood up and brushed themselves off. "Whew, I thought we were going to die!" said a man with a bandana around his head.

He fixed his bandana so it rested on his neck and looked at the other person.

"Yeah, that kid though! First he makes us go into the ground, and the next he fires us out like a cannon!" The other one said while smoothing his Mohawk.

Luffy, Nami, and the owner looked at the two as they finally noticed that they were seen falling.

"How… Who are you!?" Nami asked surprised.

"Huh? Us? I'm Damon." The bandana man said.

"Marcus." The other one said.

"Damon and Marcus?"

"That's right. Our names inspire fear and hatred in everyone's heart. We are feared throughout the Grand Line!" Damon said and then laughed.

"Liar." Luffy, Nami, and the owner said in unison.

Damon stopped laughing at put a hand on his strangely intact katana.

"Wanna say that again?" Marcus cracked his knuckles and Luffy grinned.

* * *

-1 Minute Later-

Luffy was standing over Damon and Marcus as they begged for no more fighting.

They were covered in bruises and they were bowing down on their knees.

"Please don't hurt us anymore!"

"We can't take it anymore! Everyone seems to be stronger than us in this stupid island chain!"

Luffy grinned and said. "Okay. I'll stop."

"THANK YOU!" Marcus and Damon shouted happily.

"But in exchange…" Luffy started to say. Damon and Marcus looked at Luffy happily.

"You must work for me and help us sail this ship."

Damon and Marcus froze with their mouths hanging open.

"NANI!?" They shouted. Luffy grinned and Nami smiled as Damon and Marcus started to quietly sob.

"Now we need to work for pirates…"

"I knew something would happen the moment we were beaten by that kid…"

Damon and Marcus suddenly stood up and looked at Luffy.

"Okay, we'll help you. But only till we get out of this island chain. Agreed?"

"Okay. Let's go!" Luffy shouted happily into the air.

* * *

Luffy and Nami climbed on board the Golden Star with Damon and Marcus follow them shortly behind.

Nami started barking orders, which the other three quickly went to do.

The ship slowly made its way out of the pier and toward open ocean.

Luffy was grinning happily as he said. "Gonna get a gift! Gonna get a gift!"

Marcus was told to take the helm as Nami walked up beside Luffy and put her head on his shoulder.

Luffy and Nami started talking as Damon silently made his way to Marcus.

"Hard to believe that the 300 Million Wanted Man has a girlfriend." Damon whispered.

Marcus nodded and whispered back. "Yeah, I know. His girlfriend is pretty cute though."

"Yeah they all are. That's what makes them strange."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember my brat of a sister?"

"You mean that sister that's the same age as you?"

"Yeah that one…"

"What about her?"

"Well she was cute, but then she wasn't."

"Good point."

Damon and Marcus looked at Luffy and Nami and Damon chuckled. "I feel bad for him."

"What do you mean?"

"I know it when my sister does something to someone else. That girl that Captain's with… she's not whole."

"Huh? Whole?"

"She's missing a piece of her."

"You can tell?"

"Yeah… that's the work of my sister."

Luffy turned around to look at Damon and Marcus. "Can any of you cook?"

"Uh… no." The two said in unison. Luffy frowned and Nami smiled.

"I can try to cook for you." Luffy grinned and Nami walked into where the kitchen was and started cooking.

* * *

Luffy, Damon, and Marcus all sat around the dining room table while waiting for Nami to finish cooking.

Marcus was trying to get fresh air from the window while Damon plugged his nose.

"Guh, it smells burnt." Damon said weakly.

Luffy tilted his head and said. "Burnt? It smells great."

Damon and Marcus looked at Luffy with a This-Guy-Is-Such-An-Idiot look.

The kitchen door opened and Nami walked out while carrying a huge plate of food.

Most of it, to Damon's nose, was burnt.

Nami put the plate down and gave a small lop sided smile. "I know it's burnt but… I tried."

Luffy grinned and started eating. Damon and Marcus watched with disgust as Luffy shoved a burnt piece of meat into his mouth.

Luffy looked up and said through the food. "What?"

"How can you eat that?"

"Meat is meat." Luffy resumed eating until the entire plate was empty.

Damon banged his head off the table and Marcus groaned. "How can he have eaten all of that food?"

"I don't know…"

Nami looked at Damon and Marcus and narrowed her eyes. "Luffy, can I talk to you outside?" Nami asked.

Luffy nodded and the two left Damon and Marcus alone.

After some silence, Damon held up a bag of money and said. "5000 Berries says he gets sick."

"Okay."

* * *

Luffy walked up to the railing and grinned at Nami.

Nami moved closer to him and asked. "Um, why did you let those two come along?"

"We needed help."

"I know that but… I wanted to be alone with only you."

"We're alone now."

"Okay…" Nami leaned in was about to kiss Luffy until suddenly, Luffy grabbed his mouth and leaned over railing.

Nami grimaced as Luffy was sick. "Never mind." Nami said and went into her and Luffy's room.

Damon poked his head out of the dining room and said. "You owe me 5000 Berries, Marcus."

Marcus poked his head out also and sighed. "Here." He said and handed Damon a bag of money.

Damon grinned and pocketed the money as Luffy straightened up and looked at them. "Gomen."

"No, I should be thanking you, Luffy. I made 5000 Berries off of you."

"Eh?"

* * *

Later in the day, Luffy was sitting in the crow's nest looking around for anything to do.

Below him, Damon was fast asleep with his katana leaning against him like Zoro does.

Marcus was holding the helm steady as he tried not to fall asleep.

Nami was sitting down and reading as she thought up some ways to get Luffy alone without the other two nearby.

Luffy was lying on the bottom of the crow's nest with his leg resting on the edge on it.

Luffy gently snored as he dreamed. It was quite peaceful until suddenly, Marcus shouted. "Danger!"

Nami perked up, Damon slowly woke up, and Luffy jumped out of the crow's nest.

"Where?" Luffy asked with a hint of happiness.

"T-There!" Marcus said pointing in front of them. Luffy turned and saw a huge wall of what seemed to be coral.

"Suge!" Luffy said happily until Damon shouted. "You were supposed to be watching out for stuff like that!"

"Sorry, I fell asleep."

Damon hit his forehead and walked up to the front of the ship and jumped onto the figurehead, which was a simple star shape.

"I'll handle this." Damon said and unsheathed his katana.

They neared the wall and Damon said. "Taka Kireme (Break Falcon)!"

Damon did an upward slash motion and suddenly, the wall of coral split in half.

"Suge!" Luffy shouted happily with stars in his eyes.

Hurry up and sail through!" Nami shouted to Marcus.

"Okay." Marcus steered the ship until they finally made it through the wall.

"Whew, we made it." Nami said wiping her forehead of sweat.

Luffy grinned as he looked over at her. Damon jumped back onto the deck and grinned.

"There you go. That's my thanks for sparing us."

"Thanks!" Damon walked over to the mast and fell asleep again.

"He's just like Zoro." Luffy said happily.

Nami looked at Luffy and then at Damon and Marcus.

Damon was fast asleep and Marcus looked like he would be soon too.

Nami moved so she couldn't be seen by Marcus and pulled Luffy with her.

"Huh? What is it Na…" Luffy started to say until Nami kissed him softly.

Nami pulled away and smiled. "My gift still isn't over yet."

"What else is left?" Nami smiled and leaned in closer to Luffy and whispered. "You'll know tonight."

Luffy grinned and Nami walked back into Marcus's view.

Marcus watched as Nami walked into her room and then muttered. "So Damon says she's not whole… I wonder what he means?"

* * *

That night, Marcus and Damon were sleeping while Luffy stared out to sea.

Nami walked up behind Luffy and whispered in his ear. "It's ready."

Luffy looked at Nami and nodded. Nami smiled and pulled him into their room.

Damon opened one eye and sighed. "Poor Captain."

Damon stood up and perked his ears up. "Great. Now I'll never be able to sleep with all that moaning." Damon said scratching his head.

"Still… I bet Sis is behind this."

Damon walked up into the crow's nest and looked out onto the ocean and toward where they were heading.

An island came into view and Damon narrowed his eyes.

Damon gripped his katana as he said. "That's Zareth. We're getting closer."

Damon looked down at Marcus and grinned. "Look out Sis, your little plan has one problem. I'm here. So watch out…"

* * *

**Wow... Can't say much else...  
**


	70. Zareth

**CHAPTER 69- Zareth  
Chapter's Quote: "Ignore this quote."**

* * *

The Thousand Sunny sailed through the waves with ease as it headed toward the next island.

Zoro was the first awake and he was currently weight training as Robin walked out of her room.

"Morning, Swordsman-kun." Robin said with a small smile.

"We'll be there soon. Wake up the others." Zoro said gruffly.

"Hai." Robin said and walked off to wake the others.

Zoro continued swinging his weights and said under his breath.

"3995… I will become stronger… 3996… We'll get those two idiots back and keep on going… 3997… I will kill anyone who tries to stop us… 3998… I will be stronger… 3999… 4000!"

Zoro put down his weights and put his shirt back on and walked down into the dining room to eat.

* * *

Sanji was currently cooking when Zoro walked in and sat down.

"Any sign of another ship?" Sanji asked without turning around.

"Nah, I was too busy training. Besides, Usopp would have been shouting his head off."

"True." After a while, the others walked in and Sanji handed out the food.

They all ate in silence until Chopper finally broke it. "Where are we going next?"

Robin looked over at Chopper and said. "A island called Zareth. It's said to be populated by only animals. However, I read that there's a Animal King there who can see anything."

Everyone looked at Robin and Usopp said. "So you're thinking of having him look for Nami and Luffy?"

"That's right."

"Good idea. If this Animal King can see anything, then he can see where Nami and Luffy are." Zoro said and crossed his arms.

"If we do find Nami-san and Luffy, we'll probably see those two from Levitsef." Sanji said with a puff of smoke.

Zoro and Usopp nodded and everyone finished eating.

Everyone stood up and left while Sanji went to do dishes.

Chopper walked out and looked around and then hung his head.

"It's so quiet…"

"GRAWWW!"

Everyone froze at the screech coming from nearby.

"It wasn't me!" Usopp shouted.

"We know it wasn't you!" Zoro and Franky shouted.

Chopper perked up his ears and turned around. "There!" Chopper called over.

Everyone turned to look, Sanji poked his head out of the kitchen to see as well.

Heading toward them was a huge bird carrying a stick.

"It's a monster!" Usopp shouted frightened.

"No, it's a crow." Robin stated as the bird grew closer.

"You there!"

Everyone froze while staring at the crow.

"Did it just speak?"

"Yes I did."

Everyone but Robin gasped at the crow who landed on the railing.

"Visitors, you will be told to turn around and leave. Only animals are allowed to come past this point." The crow said.

"But we need to find our nakama!" Chopper said and the crow looked down at him.

The crow pondered it for a moment and then said. "Very well. I'll take you there."

The crow flew into the air and took hold of Sunny's head.

"Hey, what are you do-AH!" Franky was about to say until the Thousand Sunny was shot forward like a cannonball.

"Sunny's moving fast!"

"No, it's the crow! He's pulling the ship!"

Everyone grabbed onto something as the crow pulled them closer to what seemed to be an island.

"Is that Zareth?!" Usopp shouted from holding onto the mast.

"It seems to be." Robin said as she calmly held the railing.

The crow slowed down as they reached the island and the crow started to laugh.

"It would have taken you almost all day to reach this island if I wasn't here!"

Everyone looked at the island and climbed off the ship.

"Franky, you stay and guard the ship." Zoro said and Franky nodded.

Varen stayed behind too, because she said she didn't want to walk around.

"Lazy…" Zoro muttered under his breath as the rest of them followed Chopper and the crow.

* * *

The crow led the crew toward a large mountain, which he called Roaring Mountain.

As they walked through the island, animals looked at them and moved away in fear.

Zoro looked around and suddenly stopped.

Usopp looked back at Zoro and called. "Oi, Zoro! Come on, we gotta see this king!"

Zoro started walking a different way and called back. "You guys go on ahead. I need to take care of someone."

Everyone stopped and watched Zoro disappear into the trees.

"Someone? Who could be here that he knows?" Usopp asked and the others shrugged and continued following the crow.

Chopper ran up to the crow and asked. "Who is the king?"

"The king is called Lyarth. He is our most powerful king. With the body of a lion, the head of a dragon, and the power of an entire island." The crow said proudly.

"Wow." Chopper said and continued to walk forward.

"I wonder who Zoro saw?" Usopp asked as they reached the mountain.

* * *

Zoro walked through the trees and glanced around to see animals watching him.

"Heh, they're probably scared of me. Good." Zoro said to himself and continued to walk forward.

Zoro emerged from the trees and found himself facing a cliff with a rock on it.

Zoro walked forward and saw someone sitting on the rock facing him.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here."

"I knew you'd come by yourself. Luffy would have done the same."

"Heh, yeah. Luffy would of. The only difference is that I'm a lot less merciful than Luffy. I'm here to kill whoever gets in my way, and right now…" Zoro said and unsheathed his three katanas and placed one in his mouth.

The person grinned and stood up to face Zoro head on.

"You're my enemy." Zoro finished and took his stance.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro said and charged at the person.

In a second, Zoro's katanas were pressed against the other person's three katanas.

"Nani? You can use three swords too?" The person grinned more and said. "No, but your memory taught me how."

The two swordsman jumped back and Zoro said. "Since you can do that, I suppose you know Dartboard's kicks?"

"That's right."

"Alright then. I'll finish you now."

"Bring it."

Zoro prepared himself as did his opponent.

"You're dead this time, Roland."

* * *

**Zoro vs. Roland**

**It's the brawl versus the brains! Who will win!?**

**Origin Of Names:**

**Lyarth**

**RANDOM!**


	71. Zoro vs Number VIIII

**CHAPTER 70- Zoro vs. Number VIIII  
Chapter's Quote: "Monkey see, Monkey do. That's such a lie."**

* * *

Zoro and Roland faced each other, both with their three katanas prepared to taste blood.

Zoro moved first and quickly slashed at Roland. "Streaming Wolf Swords!"

Roland gripped his katanas and said. "Omoi Kujiku (Crush Mind)!"

Zoro flinched and then Roland quickly struck Zoro down into the ground and asked. "How'd you like that?"

"You… you attacked my mind!" Roland grinned as Zoro stood up and faced Roland again.

"Now you're really dead." Zoro said and tied his bandana to his head and took his stance.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro attacked Roland who countered with his own Oni Giri.

The two locked their katanas and jumped back and slashed at each again and again.

Zoro and Roland were panting for air after 5 minutes of intense attacks.

Zoro's shirt was slashed and blood was rolling down, and Roland's trench coat wasn't damaged at all.

Roland grinned and put his katanas down on the ground. "Not bad. Too bad… if you hadn't challenged me you would of won."

Zoro silently stared at Roland as he picked up a blade of grass and clutched it in his palm and said. "Omoi Katana."

Zoro watched as Roland's hand that held the blade of grass glowed, and a large sword appeared.

Zoro gritted his teeth as Roland twirled the sword around once and grinned.

In Roland's hand was Mihawk's Black Sword.

* * *

The rest of the group reached a large cave that was carved into the mountain.

The crow flew in and the others followed.

Chopper squinted in the dark as his eyes adjusted to it.

Suddenly, they came into a large, bright room that hurt everyone's eyes.

When their eyes adjusted again, they all looked in front of them and gasped.

In front of them was what the crow had called Lyarth.

"Body of a lion."

"Head of a dragon."

"T-Tail of a snake."

"Wings of a falcon."

"That's Lyarth I guess."

The giant creature in front of them nodded and said in a deep growling voice. "What is it you want, outsiders?"

Chopper plucked up his courage and said. "We want to know where our nakama are!"

Lyarth looked down at Chopper who flinched when Lyarth large yellow eyes glowed brightly.

"Your nakama are nearing Dorado as we speak. They will be there forever." Lyarth said.

"Forever? Why?" Robin asked calmly. Lyarth turned his eyes to Robin and chuckled.

"They are misfortunate, as are you. They have become pawns to lies." Lyarth said as he looked at everyone of the crew.

"One is missing."

"If you mean Zoro, he's looking for someone."

Lyarth looked at Franky who had spoken and chuckled again with a growl.

"No, he is not looking for someone."

Everyone stared at Lyarth until he said. "He is fighting a most powerful opponent."

Everyone stared in surprise and then Sanji asked. "Who is Marimo fighting?"

Lyarth closed his eyes and said. "The man who reeks of Betrayal. Number IX…"

Everyone continued to look at Lyarth in confusion.

Lyarth opened his eyes and looked at the crew.

"The same person who once had a good heart. However, he was drench in lies, betrayal, and aloneness." Lyarth said closing his eyes again.

"Who?" Chopper asked looking up at the giant creature.

Lyarth looked down at Chopper and sighed.

"He has several names. He has thrown them all away however. Number IX, Betrayal Sibling, Spy…" Lyarth said slowly.

Robin nodded and said to everyone. "I know who."

Everyone looked at Robin and then back at Lyarth.

"Roland." Lyarth and Robin said in unison.

* * *

Back on the cliff, Zoro and Roland were clashing again.

Roland blocked Zoro's Oni Giri again by using his sword replica to jump into the air.

Zoro gripped his katana and swung upward. "Dragon Twister!"

Zoro's attack hit Roland head on and shattered Roland's replica sword.

Roland landed on his feet and opened hand to let the blade of grass fall onto the ground.

"Seems you can't copy the sword perfectly." Zoro said pointing one of his katanas at Roland.

Roland just grinned and raised his hand.

Zoro braced himself for whatever attack was next, and Roland looked at Zoro.

Suddenly, Roland's hand smashed into Zoro's head and sent him into the ground again.

Zoro stood up quickly and avoided Roland's second attack. "That's Luffy's punch!"

"Yes I know."

Zoro prepared his katanas again and was suddenly sent into a tree by Roland's fist.

Zoro gasped as he saw that Roland's arm had stretched like Luffy's.

"You can even copy their abilities!?" Zoro shouted as he stood up.

"That's right." Roland said as he lifted two of his katanas off the ground and pointed one at Zoro.

"Heh, let's take a feather out of Luffy's book for a moment." Roland said and stretched his arm back with the katana still in his hand.

"Gomu Gomu No…"

Zoro jumped out of the way as Roland's katana came flying at where he just was.

"Heki!"

A piece of the cliff broke off and Zoro muttered. "Note to self, never teach Luffy how to use a katana."

Roland reeled his arm back into place and grinned.

Zoro looked at Roland and prepared for another attack. "This ends now."

"It will."

The next second, the two disappeared as they moved around at terrifying speed.

The sound of clashing katanas echoed everywhere as the two attacked each other relentlessly.

Suddenly, Zoro made a wide slash and Roland's katanas were smashed in bits.

The two landed on the ground and looked at each other.

Roland sighed and dropped the katanas and Zoro removed Wado Ichimonji from his mouth and sheathed it.

"You lose." Zoro said and Roland shrugged.

"Guess so… or maybe not."

Zoro's eyes widened as Roland's third katana pierced his back in the stomach.

"What the…?" Zoro started to say until Roland cut in. "Heh, thank your captain for this."

Zoro looked at Roland while clutching his side. "How come?"

"Remember Buggy?"

Zoro's eyes widened as Roland moved his left arm so his hand shown.

Only, Roland's hand wasn't there.

"Chop Chop…" Zoro muttered and gripped his katanas.

Roland grinned and reattached his hand to his arm and sheathed the katana.

"See ya." Roland said and warped away.

Zoro's eyes widened in surprise, but he suddenly felt faint.

Zoro stood up and staggered back into the forest.

He staggered toward the mountain, but before he could reach it, Zoro fell to the ground.

The rest of the crew walked toward the fallen Zoro and Chopper gasped.

"ZORO!"

Chopper ran to Zoro and turned him over so he could treat his wounds.

"This is a katana wound! How can Roland use a katana?"

Zoro coughed blood and muttered. "He… can look into people's memories and learn how to."

Zoro looked at Sanji and grinned. "He knows all of our abilities. He can even stretch like Luffy."

Zoro coughed blood again and Chopper quickly said. "Stop talking! You need to rest!"

Zoro grinned and let Chopper bandage his wound while the rest of the crew talked.

"So Luffy and Nami are at the next island?"

"That's right, Lose Nose-kun. It's called Dorado."

"But what about that part about the lies?"

"Probably that girl me and Marimo had to fight. She said about how they would never come back."

Everyone silently nodded and then looked at Chopper.

"How is he?" Usopp asked and Chopper stood up.

"He'll be fine. I need you to bring him back to the ship." Chopper said at Robin.

Robin nodded and gently picked up Zoro with hands from the ground and walked toward where the Thousand Sunny was anchored.

Chopper was about to follow until behind them, an explosion shook the island.

Everyone turned around and gasped.

Roaring Mountain was engulfed in flames.

From out of the flames, Lyarth suddenly appeared and landed on the ground with the crow on his back.

"Are you okay?!" Chopper shouted as he ran toward Lyarth.

"I am, but Crow is not."

Lyarth used his long tail to gently place the crow on the ground.

Chopper checked him and nodded. "He'll be fine."

Lyarth looked at Chopper and then turned toward Roaring Mountain, and began to walk toward it.

"Wait! Where are you going!?"

Lyarth turned his head to see Chopper looking at him.

"The attacker is on the summit. I will get rid of him for attacking this island." Lyarth said with pure hatred.

Chopper nodded and walked toward Lyarth. "I'll come too."

"Chopper!?" Usopp shouted.

"I need to help out now. I've been dead weight for a while. Now it's my turn to help." Chopper said and looked at Lyarth.

Lyarth nodded and motioned for Chopper to get on.

Chopper nodded and climbed onto Lyarth's back.

"You guys go wait at the Thousand Sunny! I'll be back!" Chopper called over and Lyarth roared as he started to run toward Roaring Mountain.

When they reached the burning mountain, Lyarth jumped onto the mountain and continued to lunge upward up the mountain.

* * *

The two animals made it to the summit where the flames were licking at the edges of it.

Chopper jumped off Lyarth and looked around.

Suddenly, Lyarth growled and Chopper turned to see what Lyarth was growling at.

A booming laugh echoed around them, and suddenly, out of thin air, appeared Graph.

"You did this!?" Lyarth seethed with hatred.

"That's right, little critter. This mountain shall burn with the flames! Hahahaha!" Graph said with his booming laugh.

Lyarth roared at lunged at Graph with his dragon fangs bared.

Graph calmly stared at the approaching fangs and said. "Wall Model- Steel."

Lyarth's fangs hit Graph and Chopper gasped.

Lyarth snarled and jumped back. "A Devil Fruit user…" Lyarth seethed deathly.

Graph laughed and threw his hands into the air.

"Let's play, little critters!" Lyarth glared at Graph until a sudden voice shouted. "I'll fight you!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!! XD Graph is now attacking!! -can't stop laughing for some reason-**


	72. Breaking The Wall

**CHAPTER 71- Breaking The Wall  
Chapter's Quote: "Five is a nice number, easy to manipulate."**

* * *

Lyarth and Graph stared in surprise as Chopper walked forward and shouted again. "I'll fight you!"

Graph erupted into laughter as he said. "You? Beat me? That's rich!"

Chopper glared at Graph who stopped laughing and said. "You're too puny to fight me."

Lyarth suddenly lunged at Graph, much to Graph's and Chopper's surprise.

Graph raised his fist and said. "Wall Model- Tank!"

Graph smashed Lyarth straight in his scaly head and sent him into the ground next to Chopper.

Chopper gulped as he walked forward and stood in front of Lyarth.

"I said I'll fight you."

Graph grinned and said. "Bring it on then."

Chopper pulled out a Rumble Ball and tossed it into the air.

"Rumble." Chopper quickly ate the Rumble Ball and said. "Jump Point!"

Chopper jumped high into the air and Graph watched in surprise as Chopper fell back down above Graph.

Graph grinned and laughed as he said. "Wall Model- Brick!"

Chopper reached closer to Graph and called out. "Arm Point!"

Chopper then smashed his hooves into Graph's chest and Graph gasped as he was sent into the ground where he stood.

Chopper jumped back and said. "Brain Point."

Chopper placed his hooves together as Graph stood up and wiped the dust off.

Chopper perked up and muttered. "His weak point is… his head!"

Chopper became Arm Point again and charged at Graph.

Graph punched at Chopper who became Jump Point and then back to Arm Point.

"Sakura Kick!" Chopper said as he sent his hoof into Graph's face, which caused him to cough up blood and fall back onto the ground.

Chopper watched as Graph stood up again and wiped blood away from his forehead.

"Cursed little critter! Now I'm mad!" Graph shouted and put a hand on his right ear.

"Zodic!" Chopper's eyes grew wide when he remembered what Franky, Nami, Usopp, and Luffy said about it.

"The Solid One." C

hopper prepared himself for the Zodic and Graph sneered as he said. "Breaker."

* * *

Chopper watched as Graph's entire body suddenly transformed into gold.

Graph grinned evilly and punched at Chopper.

Chopper jumped over the huge fist and sent his hooves into Graph's head again.

Graph grinned more behind Chopper's hooves and smacked the reindeer away.

"Your attacks can't hurt me anymore." Graph said as Chopper stood up and muttered. "I have one minute left."

Chopper became Brain Point and placed his hooves together.

"Scope."

Graph stared at Chopper in confusion and Chopper perked up. "His weak spot is now his right ear!" Chopper said and became Arm Point.

Chopper rushed forward and jumped over Graph's slow punches.

Chopper placed his hooves together and struck Graph straight in the ear.

Graph coughed more blood and was sent flying into the sky.

Chopper started to pant as three minutes were up.

Chopper staggered toward the surprised Lyarth and said. "I did it."

"Well done." Lyarth said and quickly lifted Chopper and jumped off the mountain and onto the ground.

The two creatures turned and looked at the burning mountain with sadness.

Chopper looked up at Lyarth to see him staring at the mountain.

"I was born there." Lyarth suddenly said, which caused Chopper to perk up.

"You were?"

"Yes." Lyarth replied sadly.

Chopper looked back at the burning mountain and sighed. "I'm sorry. But I can't put out fires by myself."

"But I can."

Chopper froze as he recognized the voice. Chopper and Lyarth looked at the mountain when someone called out.

"Mizu Tsunami."

The entire mountain was suddenly drenched in water, which put out the fires quickly.

Chopper stared happily as someone walked toward them.

His hat covering his eyes, and with one hand on his hat, and the other in his pocket.

"It seems you needed help." He said and Chopper smiled.

"Grandes!"

The man looked up at Chopper and grinned. "Hello there, Chopper." Grandes said as his silver hair blew from under his hat.

* * *

Chopper stared at Grandes happily until he snapped out of it and asked. "But why are you here?"

Grandes took off his heat and scratched the back of his head.

"No idea. I just kinda felt like coming." Grandes said as he looked away grinning.

"Well, I don't care why! Thank you!" Chopper said happily.

Grandes put his hat back on and looked at Chopper.

"Where are the others?" Grandes asked and Chopper replied. "I could ask you the same thing."

There was a moment of silence until they both said in unison. "They're on the ship."

The two doctors looked at each other and Chopper started laughing while Grandes simply smiled.

"It seems you may need some help." Grandes said looking at Lyarth.

Lyarth stared at Grandes and finally nodded. "There are some animals who were hit by the flames."

"No problem. Chopper you take care of your green haired creature, and I'll take care of the animals."

Chopper nodded and ran off toward the Thousand Sunny.

When Chopper left, Lyarth looked at Grandes and said. "Why are you back? Do you want to know more about the medicine for that girl?"

Grandes's smile instantly vanished and his eyes were hidden by his hat.

"No… Natalie died before I could make it back."

Lyarth looked away and said. "I see…"

Grandes looked down at the ground sadly and took out from his pocket a small locket that fit in his palm.

Grandes opened the locket to show a man, what seemed to be his wife, and two little girls.

Grandes muttered a single name under his breath as he stared sadly at the picture. "Natalie…"

Lyarth looked over and asked. "Who are the girls?"

Grandes closed the locket and put it back in his pocket.

"My two daughters who I thought had died that day our village was attacked."

"I take it that your wife died of shock because she thought that those two were dead?"

"Yes…"

"What are their names?" Grandes smiled and faced the Animal King.

"One is feisty, and the other is bossy. Both of them look nothing like me or Natalie though."

"Names?"

Grandes turned around and started to walk away.

"Their names are…" Grandes said and then whispered. Lyarth caught the names and nodded.

"Those two are nothing like you at all. It's hard to believe those two are your daughters." Lyarth said and Grandes let out a small laugh.

"True. So true." Grandes said and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

**Too bad we didn't get to hear his daughter's names... Oh wait, I already know! XD**


	73. Little Game

CHAPTER 71- Little Game  
Chapter's Quote: "Bringing back old wounds can only reveal the pain."

* * *

Lyarth watched as Grandes disappeared into the forest.

"Those two girls are in love with the thing that took away your wife…" Lyarth muttered and turned around and raced toward the Thousand Sunny.

Grandes looked back and sighed. "I know… those two are quite the handful…" Grandes said and then continued into the forest.

* * *

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Chopper was bandaging both his and Zoro's wounds.

"So Grandes is here?" Usopp asked for the tenth time.

Chopper nodded again for the tenth time.

Usopp's mouth was hanging open this entire time as Chopper told them what had happened.

"Graph… that's the guy who I fought while Marimo fought that girl." Sanji said with a drag of his cigarette.

Robin was outside reading her book when Lyarth appeared.

Robin looked over and smiled. "Doctor-san, come out please."

Chopper walked out of the medic ward and jumped onto the railing to see Lyarth.

"I wish to say my thanks to you."

Chopper blushed and did his little dance. "Come on! Stop that! You can't make me happy by complementing me! Baka!" Chopper said happily.

Lyrath revealed his fangs in a smile and jumped on board.

Usopp shrieked when Lyarth's talons almost sliced him in half as Lyarth landed on the deck.

"What did you want to say, King-san?" Robin asked smiling.

"I wanted to warn you about something."

"And what would that be?" Sanji asked looking over.

Lyarth looked at the cook through his yellow eyes and said. "Dorado is covered in forest. In the center on the island, there is supposed to be a city of gold."

"That's probably where Nami-san went then."

"Yes and no."

"Nani?"

"The girl named Nami is both on the island and off the island."

"You make no sense."

"One of your opponents can absorb life from other living beings and take their soul. She is reason behind Nami and Luffy's disappearance."

"That girl from Levitsef?!"

"That's correct."

Sanji gritted his cigarette and shouted. "What did she do to my Nami-san!?"

Lyarth closed his eyes and said. "She has taken half of Nami's soul."

"NANI!?"

Everyone gasped in shock as Lyarth continued. "Right now, the dark side of your navigator's soul is currently in control of her body, while the other… has been eaten by Lexis."

"That girl ate Nami's soul!?"

"Only half. So it's possible to restore Nami's soul. You just need to take the other half from Lexis's body forcefully."

"Like ripping out her stomach?"

"That's correct."

Usopp made a sick face as Sanji continued to fume. "Let's hurry up and get to Dorado then!" Sanji shouted the rest of the crew nodded.

"Wait." Everyone faced Lyarth who revealed a small bag from behind his head.

"What's that?" Chopper asked as Lyarth handed the bag over to Chopper with his tail.

"It's Salt. It's Lexis's weakness."

Chopper nodded and handed the salt to Sanji who eyed it suspciously.

"What makes it different from any other salt?"

"That salt can defeat the undead, while plain salt can only purge them for a while." Lyarth explained and Sanji nodded and then ran into the kitchen and hide the salt.

"It's time to go now. Take care on your remaining journey." Lyarth said and leaped off the ship.

Lyarth turned back toward the ship and said. "One more thing."

Everyone went to the railing and looked at Lyarth.

"I take it none of you know Nami's parents?"

"We know her sister."

"I see… Nami's only remaining parent will meet you on the final island." Lyarth said and then ran into the forest and away from the Thousand Sunny.

"Does that mean that Nami has more family left?" Usopp asked and Robin smiled. "It seems so."

* * *

The Thousand Sunny left Zareth happily and quickly returned to its journey toward Dorado.

As the ship sailed past the island, another ship appeared suddenly and followed it.

The ship was surrounded in mist and the figurehead seemed to be alive.

The ship's flags blew in the wind and revealed its pirate emblem.

"Ack! I can't see a darn thing! Do something about this mist!" A voice shouted from the crow's nest.

"Sorry."

The mist instantly disappeared and the man in the crow's nest coughed again.

"Thanks."

"Hurry up and go already!"

"Shut it!"

"You shut it!"

"BOTH OF YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"…Sorry…"

"That's better."

"Takai-sama sure has a short temper."

"I guess so."

"I'M HUNGRY!"

The entire crew sweat dropped as their Captain called out for food.

"I'll get lunch ready…" Lock said as she entered the kitchen.

Grandes nodded and said to Dylan who was at the helm.

"We're going past Dorado and straight to the final island."

"Understood."

The Armageddon lurched to the side as a Sea King appeared suddenly and sprayed water over the crew.

One person stood up slowly and walked over to the figurehead with his vein pulsing.

"Oi, freaking baka! DON'T WAKE ME UP!" Takai shouted and slashed the Sea King in half.

"There's your food, Rune."

"FOOD!"

Grandes hid a smile and muttered. "Takai, you weren't asleep that time…"

* * *

Elsewhere on the ocean, heading toward Dorado, the Golden Star was sailing through the waves with ease.

On deck, Damon, Marcus, and Luffy were playing cards with the deck Marcus had with him.

Nami was watching them play with her arms around Luffy.

Damon eyed Nami each chance he got, and each time he narrowed his eyes.

Luffy cheered as he won another game, and Nami hugged him.

Marcus laughed nervously as he muttered to Damon. "This was a bad idea…"

Damon grinned evilly and said quietly. "I have an idea…"

"I bet it's evil…"

"Of course it's not! It's just… well… yeah, it's evil."

"Tell me."

Damon grinned and said out loud. "Oi, Captain! Wanna play a different game?"

Luffy looked at Damon happily and said. "Sure!"

Nami giggled and held onto Luffy's arm as Damon said. "Okay, Nami you should play too."

"Huh? O-Okay…" Nami said and let go of Luffy so she could sit down normally as Damon grinned.

"What's the name of the game?" Luffy asked happily.

"Poker."

"Poker?"

"Yep."

"What kind?" Nami asked nervously.

Damon gave a sly grin and said. "Hehehe, the 'Strip' kind."

Nami blushed and hid her face from Damon who started laughing.

"O-Okay…" Nami said finally and they started playing.

Once the game neared its finish, Damon was grinning ear to ear.

Marcus was grinning also as he still had all his clothes on.

Damon still had all of his clothes on and said. "I guess we win?"

"N-No!"

Luffy had his vest off and Nami was hidden behind Luffy due to the fact that she was almost naked.

Damon laughed loudly and stood up. "I think that's enough fun for one day. I'm going to sleep."

Damon walked over to the mast and laughed as he climbed into the crow's nest and fell asleep as well.

Marcus grinned and walked over to the opposite railing and fell asleep.

Luffy's head was tilted and Nami put her clothes back on. "Why did they quit? I was having fun…" Luffy whined with a pout.

Nami smiled and whispered in his ear. "If you want… we could play in our room?"

Luffy turned to face Nami with a grin. "Okay!"

Nami smiled and stood up. Nami took Luffy's hand and pulled him into their room.

Damon opened one eye as did Marcus. Damon grinned and jumped onto the deck silently.

"Bet ya a million Berries that Luffy wins on purpose."

"Deal."

Damon grinned evilly and the two silently crept over to the wall and listened in on the two.

* * *

Luffy and Nami sat on their bed and Nami prepared the deck.

A little while later, Luffy was grinning as Nami sighed happily and removed her shirt.

Luffy's vest was already removed and he didn't seem to mind.

Nami put her shirt on the floor and dealed again.

Luffy watched Nami deal and his eyes started to wander over Nami's body.

Nami caught his stare and smiled. "You're staring at me."

"Sorry." Luffy said and looked away, which Nami giggled at.

"It's okay, you can stare all you want."

Luffy looked at Nami who was smiling at him. Luffy blushed lightly and nodded as he started to stare at Nami again.

They continued to play until Nami put the deck down and leaned over to Luffy.

"The preparations are done, and now… we can start playing." Nami said and kissed Luffy softly as a warm up.

Luffy kissed back and suddenly, Nami pulled back and pulled Luffy down onto the bed on top of her as she kissed him again.

Luffy kissed back and the two pulled away to breath.

"Wanna keep playing or are you done?" Nami asked with a smile.

Luffy didn't get to reply when suddenly, Nami grabbed the back of his head and pulled it down and kissed Luffy again.

Luffy flinched as he felt Nami's tongue slowly enter his mouth. Luffy closed his eyes and replied with his own tongue.

Nami gave a soft moan and Luffy deepened the kiss, which evoked another moan from Nami.

Outside their room, Damon and Marcus were staring at the deck in shock.

"Those two are…" Marcus started to say.

"Very…" Damon said.

"They sure can make out." The two said in quiet unison, although it didn't matter even if they yelled.

Luffy and Nami were louder.

"I'll be losing sleep over my idea now…"

"The idea was evil… just not to them."

Damon and Marcus sighed and Marcus stood up and leaned against the railing and fell asleep.

Damon grinned and pulled out earplugs and placed them in his ears and whispered. "Baka."

Damon fell asleep and never was woken up by the other two's little game.

Marcus on the other hand, woke up three times, and on the fourth time, he gave up and started to watch the horizon.

"How can Damon sleep through that noise?"

* * *

**Cheers to evil plans. XD**


	74. Dorado

**CHAPTER 72- Dorado  
Chapter's Quote: "Gold is like your heart. Silver is like your eyes. Death is coming fast."  
Author's Note: Thanks to Ulrilra for the help against the -kun! XD Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The Golden Star, sailed until dawn came and Damon let out a yawn and stretched as he stood up and removed his earplugs.

Marcus looked over and snapped. "You had earplugs!?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"You never asked."

"…"

Damon grinned and put the earplugs away. The two of them looked toward Luffy and Nami's room and sighed.

"At least it's over for now…"

"I hate your ideas now…"

"I didn't say you needed to like them, did I?"

"No…"

Damon grinned in victory and looked toward the horizon.

Damon narrowed his eyes and grinned. "Do you wanna wake the Captain up or should I?"

"You. I'm not going in there with that deadly navigator in there also!"

"Okay, fine." Damon sighed and walked toward the door.

* * *

At the same time Damon woke up, Luffy opened his eyes sleepily and looked around.

He instantly noticed that he was lying in bed with Nami holding onto him while she lay on his chest.

Luffy grinned and moved his hand through Nami's hair.

Nami opened one eye slowly and stared into Luffy's face. "Morning." Luffy said grinning happily.

"Morning, Luffy." Nami said and kissed him on the lips again softly.

Luffy grinned as Nami pulled away and removed the covers to get dressed.

When Nami was fully dressed, she looked over at Luffy and smiled.

She reached over and helped him button his vest back together. "Thanks, Nami."

Nami smiled and looked up. "You're welcome." Nami said softly and put her arms around Luffy.

"Um, Nami? We already got dressed."

Nami smiled and let go of Luffy. "Okay then."

Nami walked over to the door and swung it open.

Suddenly, a dull hitting noise was heard and the two poked their heads out to see Damon on the deck, clutching his nose.

"Ow! Give some warning next time!"

"Gomen." Nami said and walked over Damon, as did Luffy.

Nami looked around and smiled when she saw an island coming closer.

She instantly turned swiftly around and shouted. "Why didn't you idiots wake us up sooner!?"

Damon stood up and wiped the blood away from his nose and said. "We tried, but you probably couldn't hear us over your moans."

Nami blushed and turned away.

* * *

The Golden Star was anchored at the beach and the four on board jumped onto the sand.

Luffy looked around happily as Nami was talking to Damon and Marcus about looking for food.

"Hey, Nami!"

"What, Luffy?"

"Are we going into the forest?"

"Yes."

"Yay!"

Luffy started to run around happily as Nami watched smiling.

Marcus also watched but he sweat dropped when Luffy tripped and landed into the sand face first.

"Heh, hey, Damon! Did you see that?"

"Huh?" Damon turned toward Marcus and asked. "What happened?"

"…Captain tripped."

"Oh, okay. Sorry…"

Marcus stared at Damon as he glanced around. Suddenly, Damon's hand went for his katana and the sand suddenly erupted from beneath them.

Nami screamed and clung to Luffy, as Damon unsheathed his katana.

Marcus pulled out his axe from his back and swung. "Tsume Giri!"

Marcus swung his axe in a half circle and the sand was sliced in half and fell to the ground.

Everyone stared past the sand and into the faces of several people. "I thought this place had no people!" Nami shouted as Luffy took his stance.

Damon looked over and said. "They are adventurers who came here before us. I knew it… Sis is here."

"Sis? Who is your sister?" Luffy asked looking over at Damon as Luffy sent his fist into the side of a person's head.

"My sister Lexis."

* * *

Luffy and Nami froze as they heard Damon.

"She's…?"

"Yeah, that brat is my sister!"

Nami looked at Damon as Luffy sent his fist into another person.

Damon quickly slashed apart another person and said when he noticed Luffy gasp.

"These are her toys. They're already dead. Lexis can control the dead."

"Control the dead!?" Nami asked in surprise.

Damon nodded and motioned toward the forest. "Oi, Captain! Leave these guys to us! Go on ahead!"

Luffy nodded and grabbed Nami's arm and ran into the forest.

Damon grinned and slashed another zombie as did Marcus. "You tired yet?"

"Ha! It'll take way more to make me tired!" Damon said and raised his katana at the zombies.

"Let's make these guys wish they stayed dead!"

* * *

The Thousand Sunny sailed the waves as it headed toward Dorado.

It lurched as Usopp shouted from the crow's nest. "I can see an island! It's covered in forests, it must be Dorado!"

Robin closed her book and stood up. "Probably." She said as Varen came out of the extra room.

"So those two should be here, right?" Varen asked nervously.

Robin noticed it and nodded. Varen nodded in response and quickly jumped up onto the crow's nest to see.

Zoro woke up from where he was sleeping in the corner and yawned as he stood up.

"So we're there?"

"Almost, Swordsman-kun."

Chopper walked out of his room and rubbed his eyes. "The quicker we get there, the faster I can save Nami-san!" Sanji shouted.

Franky walked by and calmly said. "Yeah, whatever you say."

The Thousand Sunny reached closer to the island and Zoro perked up.

"Oi, someone's already here."

"Nani? Where?" Usopp asked and looked to where Zoro was pointing.

"You're right! There's two people out as well! They seem to be fighting a large group of people…" Usopp said until Sanji cut in.

"Those are those zombie guys from Levitsef."

"Yeah." Zoro put a hand on his katana and said. "Let's even the odds."

* * *

Luffy continued to run in a random direction with Nami behind him.

Luffy suddenly stopped as they appeared in a large clearing with a giant city in front of them.

"We made it Nami!" Luffy shouted happily as he looked at Nami.

"Yeah…" Nami replied looking down at the ground.

"Nami?" Luffy asked with a tilt of his head.

Nami walked closer and grabbed Luffy. Luffy thought she was going to kiss him again, but instead, Nami threw him to the ground.

"Nami!?" Luffy shouted as he hit the ground and looked up. Nami looked down at Luffy and slowly lowered herself until she was on top of Luffy.

"Luffy…" Nami said seductively as she neared Luffy's face.

Luffy gulped and started to sweat a little as Nami put her hand on his shoulder and her lips near his own.

Luffy couldn't speak as Nami kissed him on the lips.

Suddenly, a voice from above the two started to giggle.

Luffy's eyes widened and he quickly rolled over as a huge rock smashed into where they just were.

Nami was flung off Luffy and knocked out as Luffy jumped to his feet.

"Nami!" Luffy shouted and turned to run toward her unconscious body.

"You sure have a way with girls, Luffy." The voice said and Luffy fell to his knees and was sick.

"Hehehe, can't seem to block it out, huh? The smell of rotting flesh?" The voice said and Luffy turned his head to glare at the person behind him.

"Be grateful. I'm letting you join your sweet innocent navigator again."

Luffy looked back at Nami and the voice cut in. "That is only half of Nami. The other half…" The person said and patted their stomach.

"Is in here." Lexis said with an eerie grin.

"Nami's in there!?" Luffy shouted as he stood up and faced Lexis.

"That's right."

"What did you do to Nami!?"

"All I did was take the good side of her soul."

"Give it back." Luffy seethed deadly.

"I don't think so. I already ate it."

"Then I'll rip it out of you!"

Lexis grinned again and then said. "Shut it. Your soul is joining hers."

The next moment, Luffy felt faint as his eyes closed, he fell to the ground.

Lexis jumped down onto the ground and walked over to Luffy. "Now to take your… wait. Where is it!? It should be…"

"Right here? Heh!"

Lexis's eyes widened as Luffy spoke.

"That's impossible!" Lexis shouted and Luffy stood up.

"How could you survive that, Luffy!?" Lexis shouted at Luffy whose eyes were hidden.

"Luffy? Sorry but I'm…" Luffy said as he raised his head a little higher.

"Not Luffy!"

Lexis stared in shock as she stared into Luffy's red eyes and icy grin.

"How could you mistake me for that loser!?" Luffy shouted with the grin still on his face.

Lexis's eyes widened as Luffy's fist collided with her head and sent her into the wall of a building.

"Who are you then?" Lexis asked as she stood up and wiped the blood off her lip.

"Who am I? Heh!" Luffy asked with a laugh.

"I'm me!" Daemon called out and started laughing.

* * *

**Daemon ruined the party... again. XD  
**


	75. The Demon Within

**CHAPTER 73- The Demon Within  
Chapter's Quote: "Be once bitten, and the inner demon will come."**

* * *

Zoro jumped onto the railing and unsheathed two of his katanas.

"Matte, Zoro! Where are you going!?" Usopp shouted in fright.

"I'm going to help those two, baka." Zoro said and jumped onto the beach and ran toward Damon and Marcus.

Damon gritted his teeth as he dodged a zombie's sword and slashed the zombie in half.

Zoro raised his katanas and said. "Hawk Wave!"

Zoro sliced through several zombies as Damon and Marcus stared at Zoro in surprise.

Damon grinned when he recognized Zoro. "So you're Zoro?"

"What of it?"

"Nothing, I always wanted to meet you. I just didn't know it would be this soon."

"You wanna fight or something?"

"N-No!"

"Then shut up and cut these things apart!"

"H-Hai!"

A short while later, Zoro sheathed his katanas as the last zombie fell.

Damon was panting his he sheathed his katana and Marcus slung his axe back on his back.

"Now who are you?" Zoro asked looking over at Damon.

"We're here with our Captain and Navigator."

"Who are they?"

"Some kid named Luffy and the navigator was…"

"Nami?"

"Yeah that's right!"

Zoro grinned and turned around to the others who were walking toward them. "Oi! They're here!"

"Really?!"

"According to these guys."

Chopper happily ran around with Usopp as Sanji, Franky, Robin, and Varen all looked at Damon and Marcus.

"But who are they?" Sanji and Franky asked at the same time.

"I guess they were told to help Luffy and Nami get here."

Damon looked at the crew and asked. "So you're the Straw Hats?"

Robin nodded and Varen quietly said. "I'm not."

Damon grinned and then pointed toward the forest.

"They're in there. Head straight and you'll find them."

Zoro nodded and walked toward the forest. "Matte, Zoro! Don't get lost!" Usopp shouted and ran after Zoro.

Everyone followed Zoro and Usopp as Damon and Marcus slowly tagged along.

* * *

Lexis stared at Luffy as he grinned back with his red eyes gleaming.

"That didn't answer my question."

"I don't give a freaking care about your question! I'm me!" Daemon said.

Lexis stood up and flicked her hand. The ground started cracking as hands reached through the ground.

Daemon stared as the new zombies rose from the ground and slowly advanced toward him.

"Tch." Daemon said and in an instant, all the zombies were suddenly beheaded.

Lexis stared in surprise as Luffy grinned and licked his blood drenched fingers.

"You… you're a monster!" Lexis shouted.

"So? Little Luffy would be mad if I didn't help. Besides... I can't let the brat die without me knowing, I'd die too." Daemon said and stared at Lexis.

Lexis sighed and then said. "Here's some advice. In the Zaviors X the only people who can use their Zodic to their maximum power, is anybody above Number VII."

"Yeah I know."

"My partner was killed by a crew mate of yours. He didn't even know how to use his Zodic well, too."

"You must be talking about Little Luffy's crew. Don't make me repeat myself! I'm me!" Daemon called out and Lexis grinned eerily.

"Fine. I'll kill you now and then your crew."

"I told you that those baka are Little Luffy's crew!"

"…"

Lexis stared down at Daemon as he grinned. "Zodic. The Undead One. Faust." Lexis said and from behind her, a huge skeleton rose from the ground and looked down at Daemon.

"Heh. That's all?" Daemon asked and Lexis raised her hand.

"Be warned whoever you are! Faust can steal souls a lot better than me!"

"I hope so, otherwise this fight would be boring."

Lexis gritted her teeth and said. "Faust! Kill him!"

The skeleton raised its huge bone fist and attacked Daemon.

Daemon grinned and Faust's fist hit Daemon with such force that it caused a cloud of dust.

Lexis grinned as she looked down and suddenly, her eyes widened.

"What was that? That was pathetic!" Daemon's voice said as the cloud disappeared.

Daemon stood there, with a hand on Faust's wrist and an eerie smile on his face.

Daemon tightened his grip and broke Faust's wrist into pieces.

"Faust!" Lexis shouted as the skeleton looked down at the remains of it's wrist and hand.

Daemon laughed icily as Faust prepared his other fist. Daemon watched as the other fist headed straight to him.

Daemon raised a hand and Faust's fist shattered as it hit Daemon's fist.

"Tch. You are too weak." Daemon said and pulled back one of his arms.

Lexis gritted her teeth as Daemon's fist was sent straight through Faust's head and the giant skeleton fell to the ground.

Daemon was grinning evilly as he walked back to face Lexis. "Game over." Daemon said and Lexis's pupils suddenly shrunk.

She looked down to see Daemon's arm stretching straight through her.

"Im…possi…ble." Lexis said as she coughed up blood.

Daemon grinned as he stared at his fist that had run through Lexis.

"You might wanna look behind you." Daemon said with a small laugh.

Lexis turned her head and her eyes widened as she stared at Daemon's clenched fist.

There was something glowing in his grasp.

"You couldn't of…" Lexis said and then became limp.

Daemon's grin widened and he pulled his arm out of Lexis and stared at the glowing ball in his hand.

"Did it, Little Luffy. Now I'm going to go for a nap." Daemon said and his eyes became black again as Luffy regained control.

Luffy started panting as he tried to keep from falling over. Luffy looked at the glowing ball and said out loud. "Nami?" 

_"…Luffy?" _

Luffy happily grinned and ran over to Nami's body. Luffy put the glowing ball on Nami's chest and it slowly sank into it.

Luffy watched as Nami opened one eye weakly and stared into the face of Luffy. "Luffy?"

"Nami!"

Luffy helped Nami sit up and she looked around. "Luffy… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… she tricked me." Nami said and stared at the ground.

Luffy put his arm around Nami and said grinning. "It's okay. I forgive you. My cheek's healed and everyone is probably worried sick about us!"

Nami looked at Luffy's grin and suddenly grabbed his vest and started to cry into his chest.

Luffy flinched as Nami continued to cry, but slowly, Luffy put his arm around Nami and helped her to her feet.

Nami looked up and muttered. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. You're back, and everyone will understand."

Nami looked as Luffy grinned and picked her up onto his back and said. "Let's go find the others!"

Luffy ran into the forest, and also ran into a green haired man who just emerged from it.

Luffy tried his best to fall back as the man shouted. "Ow! Watch where you're running, Luffy!"

"Zoro!"

Zoro grinned as everyone else came out of the forest and ran toward Luffy.

"Luffy!"

"Nami-san!" Sanji ran forward and Luffy quickly moved out of the way before Sanji smashed into him.

Sanji couldn't stop and smacked into the building behind Luffy.

Zoro laughed as Sanji stood up and the two started their usual fight.

They were grinning however, as they attacked each other.

Varen stayed back as Robin, Franky, Usopp, and Chopper ran forward toward Luffy and Nami.

Damon silently stared at his fallen sister and he grinned. "Serves ya right."

* * *

Everyone made it back to the Thousand Sunny, but Luffy and Nami were quickly sent into the medic ward, as was Zoro.

When Zoro complained that he was all better, Chopper knocked him out and put him on a bed.

Nami fell asleep before they made it back and Luffy was still carrying her. "Put her down right here." Chopper said, pointing to a bed.

Luffy nodded and put Nami onto the bed and covered her with the blanket.

"You and her just need some medicine and rest. I suggest you lay down too." Chopper said as he glanced at Luffy.

"But where? We only have two beds." Chopper hit his forehead and muttered. "I forgot…"

Chopper looked at Luffy and then smiled. "I think I know where you can sleep."

* * *

**So ends Lexis... Mwahahahahaha...**

**Origin Of Names:**

**Faust**

**Faust's came from Shaman King.**


	76. Forgotten

**CHAPTER 74- Forgotten  
Chapter's Quote: "Be it once removed from your heart, I'll just come back to smash it."**

* * *

The next morning, the sunlight ran through the window of the medic ward and Nami cracked an eye open.

She sighed as she felt the warmth enter her body. Nami turned her head and smiled until she saw what had caused the extra warmth.

Luffy was sleeping next to her, his hat finally back on his head. Nami silently smacked Luffy's head, which caused him to wake up.

"Oh, Nami. Morning." Luffy said with a grin.

"What are doing in my bed!?" Nami seethed quietly as Luffy adjusted his hat.

"Chopper told me too. We only have two beds, and Chopper said I needed to lie down."

"So you slept with me!?"

"It was either you or Zoro. Besides, you were too soft to resist!" Luffy said with a grin.

Nami blushed and punched him in the head again. "Baka."

Luffy grinned as the two just lay there looking at each other.

Nami closed her eyes and sat up and got out of the bed.

Luffy looked as Nami walked over to the door and was about to open it, but she turned around and gave Luffy a soft smile.

Nami opened the door and walked to her room so she could change. Luffy watched as Nami left, and he decided that he too should get up.

* * *

Luffy walked out onto the deck and winced in the bright sun.

"Luffy! You're awake!"

Luffy looked toward the mast and saw Usopp and Chopper happily cheering. "Usopp! Chopper!" Luffy shouted and ran over, and the three started running around.

Robin was sitting down in her chair and watched the three run around while she read.

Next to her, with his hands behind his head and a bored look on his face was Zoro.

"Can't those guys be quiet!?"

"Maybe."

"You like saying that, don't you?"

"Maybe."

Zoro grumbled and tried to fall asleep. Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy all started to play hide in seek as Damon and Marcus came down from the crow's nest and joined them.

"Chopper's it!" Usopp shouted and all four of the other players, ran away while Chopper counted.

Usopp hid in the medic ward, Marcus hid in the dining room, Damon hid in the crow's nest, and Luffy went to the figurehead.

Zoro grinned as he watched Luffy climb onto the figurehead. "That's too easy."

Robin looked up and nodded with a small smile. Luffy happily sat down and watched the ocean as Chopper shouted. "Ready or not! Here I come!"

Luffy snickered as he leaned against Sunny's head and put his hands behind his head and grinned.

"Found you, Luffy!"

Luffy quickly turned his head and almost fell as Nami smiled back at him.

"Nami! You'll give away my hiding spot!"

"I don't think I would need to."

Luffy snickered again and patted the spot next to him. Nami walked over and sat down with her knees against her chest.

"We'll be leaving soon."

"Already?!"

Nami nodded and turned her head to see Luffy's disappointment face. "I wanted to stay for a little while."

"Remember Luffy, we have to wait on the final island for the Log Pose to reset anyway! There's no point in waiting here."

Luffy sighed with a pout and Nami giggled. Luffy looked at Nami and grinned at Nami's giggle.

Nami and Luffy stared at each other and suddenly, Luffy found himself leaning closer, as Nami also leaned in closer.

Their faces were barely touching when suddenly…

"Luffy! Found you!" Chopper's happy voice called out and Nami and Luffy jolted back and blushed.

"I-I guess you were found." Nami said and stood up.

Luffy followed her and grinned at Chopper. "Ya found me! Who's it now?"

"You are!" Chopper smiled and Usopp, Damon, Franky, Marcus, and Varen all grinned as they played or joined in again.

Luffy groaned and started to count to ten.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…" Luffy said quietly and then grinned as he said. "10! I did it!"

Luffy turned around and ran off to look for the others.

* * *

Luffy looked around and saw Nami sitting down and reading near to Robin.

Sanji ran up to her and gave her a drink, and Nami smiled at Sanji. "Thank you, Sanji-kun."

Sanji wobbled away with his heart eyes on and he went into the kitchen to make lunch.

Luffy frowned and silently walked up behind Nami. Nami took a sip of her drink and Luffy poked her in the cheek.

"Got ya." Luffy said happily. Nami turned around and smiled. "Luffy, I'm not playing."

"I know."

"Then why'd you poke me?"

"Just felt like it."

"I saw Chopper going into the medic room. You'll find him there." Nami said pointing toward the medic ward.

Luffy nodded and walked over to the medic ward. Luffy opened the door and looked around, but didn't find Chopper.

Luffy shrugged and walked back outside to see Nami standing up and facing him with a smile.

"Nami, Chopper wasn't in there."

"Yeah I know."

"Then why'd you…"Luffy started to say until Nami put a finger on his mouth.

"Do you see anyone around now?"

"No…"

"Well then…" Nami smiled and kissed Luffy on the cheek.

Luffy blushed as he felt Nami's soft lips touch his cheek and he tried not to move suddenly and make Nami mad.

Nami smiled as she pulled back and stared at Luffy. "Nami?"

"What?"

"I…I kinda…"

Nami looked at Luffy as he tried to say what he wanted to say. "I kinda… I kinda… I kinda need to look for the others!" Luffy said and ran off back to looking for the others.

Nami stared after Luffy sadly and walked back and sat down on her chair and went back to reading.

* * *

Later, Hide and seek was canceled as they ate lunch.

Everyone was fighting over food, and even Damon and Marcus quickly adapted to the brutal war of food.

Only Nami and Robin were eating normally. Robin was calmly eating as she glanced at Nami who was glancing at Luffy sadly.

Nami slowly brought her fork to her mouth and slowly chewed her food.

Robin smiled and stood up, and walked over to Nami. "Navigator-san, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Huh? Oh… sure." Nami stood up and the two walked out onto the deck while the others paused to watch them leave.

"What does Robin want to talk about so much that they couldn't wait till after lunch?" Zoro asked with his mouth full of meat.

* * *

Robin closed the door to the dining room, and faced Nami.

"What did you want to talk about, Robin?"

"I wanted to know if their was anything bothering you?"

"Not much. Why do you ask?"

"It seems that you are sadder. Is it a boy problem?"

Nami blushed and looked away and said. "N-No, of course not!"

"Who is it?" "I said nobody!"

"It couldn't be Lose Nose-kun, I can't see you and him together."

"Robin, please! I said it was nobody!"

"It could be Swordsman-kun, but I don't think he pays attention to others that much."

"Robin…"

"Is it Cook-san?"

"N-No! And it's not Zoro, or Chopper, or even Usopp!"

"It couldn't be Cyborg-san either. He seems too old."

Nami gritted her teeth and whined. "Robin… please stop."

"That leaves only one else." Nami remained silent as Robin smiled at her.

"Captain-san, right?" Nami couldn't hid it anymore, she slowly nodded her head as she blushed and looked away.

Robin smiled as she got it right on the dot. Nami looked down at the deck and muttered. "Luffy doesn't like me though."

Robin shook her head slowly with a smile and said. "Wait here." Robin walked back into the dining room as Nami watched with confusion.

* * *

Back in the dining room, Robin walked over to Luffy and said. "Captain-san, can you come outside for a moment?"

"Huh? Uh… sure." Luffy said and swallowed his food down and walked out of the dining room.

Robin smiled as she sat back down and everyone looked at her. "What are you doing, Robin-chan?" Sanji asked and Robin shook her head and went back to calmly eating.

Zoro shrugged and went back to drinking. Damon looked toward the door and grinned as he leaned back in his chair and muttered. "Hopefully they don't do what they did before."

"Did what before?" Sanji asked glaring at Damon.

"N-Nothing!" Damon said nervously and downed his drink.

* * *

Nami turned around when Luffy walked out and she silently cursed Robin.

"She planned this, didn't she?"

Luffy walked over to Nami and grinned. "What's up?" Luffy asked and Nami sighed.

"I was supposed to ask you that."

"Okay, then ask me." Nami sighed and asked. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

Nami narrowed her eyes at Luffy and said. "Come on, Luffy! Tell me!"

Luffy silently looked down at the deck and started to say. "I-I…"

Nami tilted her head in confusion as Luffy continued. "I like…" Luffy took a big breath and said. "I like you!"

* * *

Nami stared in shock at Luffy and took a step back. "W-What!?"

"I like you!" Luffy stared at Nami and she stared back at him and as he walked toward her.

"You like me?"

"Yes." Luffy stopped directly in front of Nami and let his hat dangle around his neck.

Nami stared at Luffy as he put his hands on her waist and leaned his head down.

Nami felt his hot breath as he drew closer. Nami swallowed nothing and stared back as Luffy finally kissed her on the lips.

It took Nami a few seconds to understand what was going on, and by the time she found out, Luffy pulled back and grinned.

"I like you."

Nami silently stared at Luffy and frowned. "I'm sorry… but I can't…"

Luffy tilted his head as Nami continued. "I can't return your feelings."

Luffy's eyes widened and he looked down at the deck, and placed his hat on his head so it covered his eyes.

"Okay… I understand…" Luffy said sadly and turned and walked away from Nami.

Nami stared after Luffy and then faced the ocean, fell to her knees and cried. _'I'm sorry, Luffy! I want to say that I like you too, but I can't have people think I'm your weakness!' _

Nami stopped crying after a while and looked up to see the sky above.

"I wish I couldn't be a burden." Nami muttered sadly.

Suddenly, a strong hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Nami's mouth.

Nami jerked in shock and felt someone behind her pull her to her feet and whisper in her ear.

"I finally found you, Nami. That shadow threw me off, but now I have you!"

Morris grinned evilly as Nami silently screamed in her head. _'HELP! HELP ME, LUFFY!' _

Something was placed in Nami's mouth and she quickly fell asleep as Morris silently dragged her off the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

A while later, Luffy walked back to where Nami was and looked around.

"Where's Nami?" Luffy walked over and felt his sandal step on something.

Luffy looked down to see a piece of paper under his foot.

Luffy moved his foot and picked up the paper and read it. 

_Straw Hat Luffy! I'm holding another wedding on this island! If you wish to see your precious navigator's wedding again, please stop by! –Number VII Morris PS: Come alone or else _

Luffy stared at the note and crumpled it into a ball and threw it into the water.

Luffy glared angrily at the forest and quickly grabbed the railing and rocketed himself into the forest.

* * *

**Grah! Morris is back! XO  
**


	77. New Number X

**CHAPTER 75- New Number X  
Chapter's Quote: "Forgiven Sins Does Not Mean They Are Forgotten."**

* * *

Luffy landed on the forest floor and ran off to find Morris.

Luffy ran through the entire forest as he searched for Morris and Nami.

"I'll kill you! Nobody does that to my nakama!" Luffy shouted as he increased his speed.

Luffy felt the forest turn into stone as he made it to the center's city.

Luffy looked at the city and noticed a small platform raised above the city.

"That must be where Nami is!" Luffy said and ran into the city.

Luffy sharply turned a corner and ran down another street as he neared the platform.

Luffy gritted his teeth as he suddenly heard music playing nearby.

Luffy jumped up a flight of stairs and made it to the platform.

"Straw Hat! You made it!" Came Morris's booming voice.

Luffy glared angrily at the man in front of him. Morris was grinning and behind him, Raymond was holding onto Nami's unconscious body.

"Let go of Nami." Luffy seethed deadly.

"Heh, don't get so worked up Straw Hat! You're not going anywhere." Morris said and Luffy started to walk forward.

"Hand Nami over now!" Luffy shouted as he prepared to punch Morris.

Morris grinned and Luffy heard a familiar voice say. "Sol Keta."

A beam of some sort, shot into Luffy's arm and Luffy grabbed the wound in pain.

Luffy glared up to see Suni pointing his katana at Luffy.

"You!? Why are you with them!?"

Suni grinned and jumped down in front of Luffy. "I am Number VI."

Luffy stared at Suni with hatred and Suni merely grinned and hit Luffy onto the ground and sent another beam into his other arm.

Luffy yelped in pain and Suni laughed. Morris joined in the laughing and the three of them looked at Luffy with a sick grin.

"Time for you to die!" Suni said as he raised his katana and pointed it at Luffy's heart. The tip of the katana glowed and Suni said. "Farewell."

Luffy's eyes were covered by his hair as Suni fired another beam straight into Luffy's heart.

Morris laughed greatly as Luffy's body became limp and lifeless.

Suni sheathed his katana and walked back to Morris. "Now no one can interfere."

"Heh, really? Last time I checked, I was still here." Came an icy voice from behind the Zaviors X members.

Suni turned around to see Luffy standing up and his wounds were gone.

"You… how can that be!?"

"Heh, you idiots are too stupid!" Luffy said with his eyes covered.

Suni quickly unsheathed his katana but saw Luffy's fist directly in front of his face.

"Too slow."

Suni was smashed into the ground as Luffy's fist snapped back into place.

"Nani!?" Morris and Raymond said in unison.

Luffy started to laugh as Suni staggered stood up and faced Luffy.

"I feel so alive!" Luffy shouted happily as Suni weakly said. "I'll kill you…"

Luffy stopped grinning and looked at Suni from behind his hair and Suni was suddenly hit back onto the ground by Luffy's fist.

"Straw Hat!" Morris shouted as he charged at Luffy.

"Heh."

Luffy grabbed Morris's throat and lifted him into the air.

Morris gagged and choked as Luffy tightened his grip.

Raymond pulled out his sword and placed it on Nami's throat.

"Let him go or I'll kill her!" Luffy looked over and released his grip, causing Morris to fall to the ground gasping for air.

Luffy kicked Morris away and faced Raymond. "You'll kill her?"

"That's right! I'll kill my Nami just to make you stop!"

"Your Nami?"

Raymond froze as Luffy's fist went straight through his body. "Your Nami?" Luffy repeated and pulled his arm out and walked toward Raymond and he staggered and let go on Nami.

Nami started to fell to the ground, but Luffy caught her with one arm and grabbed Raymond with the other.

"You don't get it, brat! Nami's mine!" Luffy shouted and smashed Raymond into the ground.

Raymond spewed blood and became lifeless as Luffy tossed him to the side.

Luffy looked back at Suni and Morris who were standing up while clutching their wounds.

The music came back and Luffy turned around to see someone playing a flute.

The person stopped playing and said. "Betrayal Mind."

Luffy looked at the person and suddenly became aware that Nami had woken up and was looking at Luffy with glazed eyes.

Luffy stared back seriously and grinned coldly.

"If it isn't the brat!" Luffy said as he then looked at the person with the flute.

"Number III, Marina Bell."

Bell looked down at Luffy whose red eyes shone brightly in the sunlight.

Luffy was gone, and in his place, stood Daemon.

* * *

Bell and Daemon stared at each other until Nami stood up and looked at Daemon with the same glazed eyes.

Bell smiled and said sadly. "Nami, Hold Down."

Nami reached out and grabbed Luffy's waist and pushed him down onto the ground.

Daemon let out a hiss and quickly threw Nami off him.

"Stupid girl. If Luffy hadn't any feelings for you, I'd might kill you right now!" Daemon hissed angrily.

Bell stared at Daemon in shock and Daemon looked at Bell with a sick grin on his face.

"Better luck next time!" Daemon called out and prepared to throw a punch at Bell.

"Matte." A voice said and Roland appeared next to Bell.

"Well, if it isn't Roland." Daemon said grinning.

Roland calmly stared back at Daemon and Bell shouted. "Why are you are?! I can take care of him myself!"

Roland looked at Bell and said. "This is an order from Leader."

Bell's pupils suddenly shrunk as Roland's arm impaled her in the heart.

Daemon looked at Roland in somewhat surprise, as Morris and Suni shouted at Roland. "Why'd Leader say to do that!?"

Roland removed his arm and let Bell fall onto the ground.

"He has no use for her anymore. His orders were to get rid of all Numbers below IIX because he feels that you all are disobeying him."

"Never!"

"It's your choice to agree or deny it. I care not." Roland said and Morris and Suni were suddenly slashed apart as Roland looked down at Daemon.

Daemon chuckled and said. "I guess you already killed off those other three then?"

"If you mean that you remember Limma, Goldheart, and Berter, then yes." Roland said and turned away.

Daemon grinned and suddenly appeared behind Roland.

"Sorry, but it's my turn to kill!"

Roland narrowed his eyes and Daemon punched at Roland.

Roland jumped back and stared calmly at Daemon as he sighed.

"It seems I need to go all out." Roland raised his hands and they started to glow, and suddenly, two spiked chakrams appeared in his hands.

"Let the games begin!"

* * *

Several minutes passed and Roland and Daemon didn't even slow down as they striked at each other mercilessly.

Roland threw one of his chakrams at Daemon who quickly ducked as Roland warped and caught the chakram while appearing behind Daemon.

Roland slashed down and Daemon barely dodged the attack.

Roland and Daemon faced each other and Daemon grinned.

"It seems you can keep up."

"Well thanks to you I was promoted to Number X."

"You're welcome."

"Heh, you'd better think of giving up. You can't beat me at full power."

Daemon chuckled and said. "I'm not even warmed up yet!"

Roland smiled and suddenly threw both chakrams at Daemon.

Daemon dodged again and Roland warped to catch the chakrams and attack Daemon again.

Daemon gritted his teeth and said. "That warping around is cheap!"

Roland smiled and threw a chakram at Daemon who dodged again and dodged Roland's second attack from behind.

Roland faced Daemon as the two prepared for another attack.

Roland raised both chakrams and pointed his fists at Luffy.

"Heh, I may have eaten the Omoi Omoi No Mi Fruit… but I still can use the abilites Luffy's seen. Including…" Roland said and the chakrams burst into flames.

"His own brother's powers." Daemon gritted his teeth harder and attacked Roland, who simply warped out of the way and appeared above Daemon.

Roland threw the chakrams down at Daemon and they cut into his arms.

Daemon swung around and his fist collided head on with Roland's head.

Roland hit the ground and stood up while brushing the dust off him.

Roland flicked his wrists and his chakrams went back to his hands.

"Heh, I guess you are strong, Daemon. Just like the info said."

"I'm flattered that I'm known by the lowest idiots."

Roland grinned and raised his chakrams and said. "Then I can't hold back now!"

Daemon watched as Roland muttered. "Zodic."

Daemon grinned with the thought of a good opponent.

"The Courageous One. Flamberge!"

* * *

**BURN! XD Oh, and if anyone is wondering, the chakrams idea came from Axel of Kingdom Hearts. XD**


	78. Flamberge

**CHAPTER 76- Flamberge  
Chapter's Quote: "Better late than never."**

* * *

Flames erupted from Roland's chakrams as he grinned at Daemon.

The flames slowly circled around Roland and engulfed him.

Daemon watched as the flames blew away and Roland stood there still grinning.

His auburn coat had became a cloak with flame designs in it, his hands were gloved with black gloves, and his chakrams burned with the flames.

Daemon and Roland faced each other and suddenly attacked the other.

Daemon sent his fist straight at Roland who blocked with a chakram, and countered by throwing the other at Daemon.

Daemon stretched and rocketed himself out of the way as Roland warped and caught the chakram.

Daemon landed on the ground as Roland stood on the roof of a building.

"I don't see anything new but your clothes."

"Okay then. I'll show you what I can do."

Roland threw a chakram at Daemon who jumped to dodge it.

Daemon looked over and suddenly, Roland appeared and placed his palm on Daemon's forehead.

"Lock Down."

Daemon's pupils shrunk as Roland smashed him into the ground.

Roland warped and picked up his other chakram and looked back at Daemon.

"Ugh… what happened?" A voice said as Daemon sat up and held his head in one hand.

"It's about time, Luffy."

Luffy jumped onto his feet and twirled around to see Roland standing behind him.

"Rolex!"

"ROLAND!!"

Luffy looked around and noticed Suni, Morris, Bell, and Raymond all lying in their own blood.

Roland followed his gaze and smirked as Luffy finally noticed Nami's unconscious body.

"Nami!"

Luffy ran over to Nami's body and checked her pulse clumsily.

"Nami! She's still alive, I need Chopper though."

"Before you do that…"

Luffy froze as Roland warped behind him. "You'll be dying."

Luffy grabbed Nami's body and jumped out of the way, just as Roland smashed the ground with his chakram, and the spot he hit erupted in flames.

Luffy faced Roland and put Nami down gently and cracked his knuckles.

"I'll clobber you!"

"Bring it on."

Luffy ran at Roland and stretched his fists behind him.

"Gomu Gomu No BAZOOKA!" Luffy shouted as his fists slammed into Roland's chakram he raised to block.

Luffy's fist started to hiss, and Luffy jumped back and stared at his burnt hands.

"Ow! Hey, you can use the same powers as Ace!"

"Thanks to you."

Luffy looked at Roland and grinned as he raised his burnt fists in front of him.

"Let's go." Roland and Luffy faced each other as they prepared for the onslaught.

* * *

Varen was sitting on the railing and watching the forest.

_'I'll wait till Luffy-kun brings back Nami. Then we can go.' _

Varen was the only other who saw Luffy run into the forest, and she also managed to retrieve the paper Luffy threw overboard.

Varen put her head on her hand and stared into the forest with a bored look.

Everyone else was too busy either eating, reading, or sleeping.

Varen had thought about telling the others, but decided that she should only tell Robin.

Robin nodded and said that she wouldn't tell anybody else as long as Varen didn't tell either.

Varen sighed as she jumped down onto the deck and sat against the railing.

"Please hurry back."

* * *

Luffy and Roland were still clashing together as they jumped back and attacked the other over and over again.

Luffy had cuts all over himself, and Roland was perfectly fine.

Roland threw his chakram and Luffy jumped away as Roland warped, caught the chakram and threw both at Luffy.

Luffy held his arms over his face as the chakrams cut his arms again.

Roland warped again and caught his chakrams as Luffy faced him with a frown on his face.

"You're strong!"

"Heh, by the way…"

"What?"

"Do you remember what my bounty was I told you?"

"170 Million. Why?"

"I lied." Roland stuck his tongue out and threw the chakrams again and Luffy jumped up as the chakrams cut through a building and set it on fire.

Roland warped and caught his chakrams as Luffy turned his head to see Roland above him. Roland's chakrams burst into flames again and Roland threw one at Luffy who skillfully dodged it and the second one.

"What is your bounty?"

"785 Million."

"That high!?"

Roland grinned as Luffy smirked back at him. "This will be fun then." Luffy said and took his hat off and tossed it toward Nami.

Roland smirked and prepared his chakrams for his next attack.

Roland threw both chakrams and they burst into flames as they flew at Luffy in a spiral pattern.

"Rekka Arashi!"

Luffy gulped and jumped out of the way as the flames smashed into the buildings and burned them to the ground.

Roland warped and picked up his chakrams and started to twirl them around.

"Ready?"

"Pretty much."

"Good."

Roland threw one chakram at Luffy and said. "Phoenix Drill!"

Luffy dodged as the chakram flew straight by and exploded into flames.

Luffy hit the ground and rolled so he was back on his feet.

Roland picked up his chakram again and faced Luffy while twirling the chakrams again.

"Are you ready now?"

"Yep." Luffy ran forward and called out. "Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"

Roland warped away as Luffy fist smashed another building and Luffy turned around quickly and sent another fist at Roland.

"Gomu Gomu No Rifle!" Luffy's fist spiraled right next to Roland's head, and the wind force sent Roland to the ground.

Luffy snapped his arm back into place as Roland stood up and brushed the dust off of him.

"Not bad." Roland said and picked up his chakrams again as Luffy raised his fists.

"I'm just getting warmed up!"

"I'll show you warmed up."

Roland started to twirl the chakrams and created a warm blowing wind to hit Luffy.

Luffy gulped as sweat rolled down his body from the heat wave.

Roland grinned as Luffy stared back at him with his fists still raised. "Rekka Hakaisha (Raging Flame Destroyer)."

* * *

Flames billowed out and Luffy covered his face from the intense heat.

Roland smirked as he threw the chakrams at Luffy who barely dodged it by jumping into the air.

Luffy gasped as he looked up and saw Roland looking at him from another building.

Roland smirked as he threw his chakrams at Luffy again and they erupted into flames.

Luffy braced himself as the flames engulfed his body.

Luffy smashed into the ground, and Roland warped to catch his chakrams.

Roland caught his chakrams and looked back at Luffy burnt body, and the surrounding area that was burned to the ground.

"I guess that's enough." Roland said as he warped away, leaving Luffy laying on the ground, his body still smoking from the flames.

* * *

Nami opened her eyes a crack and then flung them open as she quickly stood up and looked around.

"Luffy!? Luffy!?"

Nami then saw Luffy laying on the ground surrounded by burn marks and it smelled like a volcano.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted as she ran over to him and fell to her knees.

"Luffy?!"

Nami lifted his head gently and checked his pulse. It was faint, but there.

"I need Chopper…" Nami started to say until she glanced around and saw that the entire area was burned to the ground.

"What happened here!?" Nami asked out loud as she staggered to lift Luffy to his feet.

Luffy's head landed on her shoulder as she dragged him back to the ship, his feet dragging on the ground.

Nami struggled to keep going, but Luffy's weight didn't help much, and she tripped onto the ground.

"I can't… I need to keep going." Nami said as she forced herself to stand and continue dragging Luffy.

"Nami!"

Nami's eyes widened and she looked up slightly to see someone jumping from tree to tree toward her.

"Varen!?"

Varen smiled and landed in front of Nami. "Are you okay!? What happened to Luffy!?"

Nami noticed that Varen didn't say _–kun _when she said Luffy's name.

"I don't know, I was knocked out, and the next moment I woke up, Luffy and the area were burned to the ground." Nami said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Need help?"

"Yes… can you take his other shoulder?"

"Hai…"

Varen slung Luffy's other arm over her shoulder and helped Nami drag Luffy back to the ship.

Along the way, Varen informed Nami about the note and Luffy's reaction.

"I see…" Nami said sadly as she looked at the ground.

"Robin told me about you two."

"Robin did?!"

"Yeah, she said that you two were meant for each other. I guess I need to agree now." Varen replied with a smile.

Nami smiled back and said. "Thanks."

"No problem. I can't let you handle everything by yourself."

"What do you mean?"

Nami looked at Varen confused and Varen grinned as she continued to look ahead.

"You'll need my help to help Luffy, right? I'm sure my brother will still be after him anyway."

Nami nodded and smiled as they made it out of the forest.

"If we run into your brother, I'll help you beat him, okay?" Nami said smiling.

Varen looked at Nami and nodded with a smile.

"Thanks, Nami."

**"Hehehe, is that so?"**

Nami and Varen froze as someone chuckled above them.

The two girls looked up and their eye's widened as the person above them started to laugh.

"Two against one sounds quite far to me. I only hope you can fight back." Takai said as he grinned down at Nami and Varen.

* * *

**Wow... It suddenly got dark... -turns flashlight on- Sorry about missing Monday's chapter. I was out and then busy with other things...**


	79. The Unforgiven One

****

CHAPTER 77- The Unforgiven One  
Chapter's Quote: "Death is release from all things that are holding you down."

* * *

Nami and Varen stared up at Takai as he landed on his feet and grinned coldly at the girls.

Varen and Nami put Luffy down gently against a tree as they faced Takai.

Nami pulled out the Perfect Clima-Tact and Varen pulled out a katana.

Takai's grin widened as shadows appeared, and Takai's scythe appeared.

Takai took the scythe into his hand and pointed it at the girls.

"Be careful, Nami."

"Why?"

"That scythe is called Takai Tokoyonokuni. It can destroy ninja steel, so I can't attack Takai with shurikens or kunais."

"How can we beat him then?"

"This katana isn't made from ninja steel. Neither is your staff, we simply beat him up and be done with it." Varen whispered back with a grin.

Nami nodded and looked back at Takai who was yawning. "Would you stop it with the freaking whispering!? It's annoying!"

Nami raised her staff and Varen grinned as she prepared her katana.

Takai stared back and muttered bitterly. "It's about time."

* * *

Varen ran toward Takai and slashed as Nami twirled the Perfect Clima-Tact around and swung at Takai.

"Swing Arm!"

Takai merely sighed and tapped his scythe on the ground, and two shadows shot out and grabbed their weapons.

Nami and Varen halted as they tried to pull their weapons away from the shadows.

Takai looked at the two and grinned coldly as two more shadows came out of the ground and hit the girls to the ground, which caused them to let go of their weapons.

Takai threw the weapons aside, and grinned as Nami and Varen stood up.

"How about we fight somewhere else?" Takai asked as he pointed his thumb behind him into the forest.

"Fine." Varen said and Nami nodded as they ran into the forest while picking up their weapons.

Takai jumped into the trees and the three shortly found a spot to fight.

Varen jumped from one tree and kicked at Takai who used his scythe to lift himself into the air and kicked Varen to the ground.

Nami came out of nowhere and swung her Perfect Clima-Tact at Takai who jumped back to avoid it.

Takai felt blood on his hand as he looked down and saw Varen's katana with blood on it.

"Tch."

Varen jumped out of a tree and kicked at Takai who blocked with one arm and slashed with the other.

The scythe cut into Varen's arm and she jumped back as Nami attacked with a Thunder Ball.

Takai's arm was hit by the Thunder Ball and Takai gritted in pain as he was electrocuted.

Nami and Varen faced Takai as he remained standing. "That hurt!"

Nami smiled and prepared her staff for another attack. "This next one will hit harder." Nami said as she created a dark cloud above Takai.

Takai looked up and Nami swung a Thunder Ball into the cloud. "Thunderbolt Tempo!"

The cloud erupted in lightning and was directed straight to Takai's scythe.

Nami and Varen closed their eyes as Takai was fried by the lightning. "That was awesome!" Varen said and Nami smiled at the comment.

"Yeah it was. Too bad it was weak."

The two girls froze as Takai put his hand on his neck and titled his head to the side.

"Too bad it didn't work."

Nami and Varen prepared to attack again, and Takai stared at the two girls and gritted his teeth.

"You two are truly annoying."

Nami and Varen smiled, but that smile was short lived as their eyes widened.

From Takai's shadow, black flames were coming out and Takai had started to laugh.

"Zodic."

Nami and Varen braced themselves as Takai shouted into the air.

"The Unforgiven One! Makai (Hell)!"

* * *

The black flames from Takai's shadow suddenly became a giant hand and a huge creature appeared behind him.

It was completely made up of black flames and it gave a impression of the Devil.

"Makai?" Nami asked out loud as Takai's scythe disappeared into the shadows.

"That's right." Takai said and laughed icily.

Varen narrowed her eyes and took her stance, as Nami copied her.

Takai stared at the girls and raised a hand toward them.

Takai had his body facing to the left as he grinned evilly at them. "Kumori Rekka Kobushi."

The giant shadow behind Takai raised its fist and swung toward Varen and Nami.

Nami and Varen jumped out of the way as the shadow's fist smashed into the ground and erupted into black flames.

Nami's eyes widened and muttered. "If we get struck by that, we're done for!"

Takai moved his arm so it pointed at Varen and Makai faced her and attacked Varen with its fists.

Varen yelped as she was smacked into a tree by Makai's fists.

"Varen!"

Varen's eyes started to lose focus as she slumped against the tree.

Takai grinned and said. "Kill."

Makai raised its fist and was about to punch Varen, when Nami suddenly hit Takai with her Swing Arm.

Takai flinched as the lightning struck him again.

Nami faced Takai and clenched her teeth as she saw Takai had blocked the lightning with a shadow.

Takai raised his arm at Nami and Makai punched at Nami.

Nami jumped away and rolled to avoid the punch and the flames.

Takai waved his arm and Makai lunged at Nami with his fists raised at her.

Nami stared at Makai as he was about to swing his arms.

Nami suddenly smirked and said. "With Varen knocked out and nobody around…"

Makai's fists hit Nami before she could finish and Takai grinned.

Makai moved away from where Nami had been and Takai's eyes widened as he saw that Nami was still standing up.

"I guess I don't need to hold back…" Nami said and then smiled coldly.

* * *

A while later, Nami was walking through the forest with Varen dragging her feet on the ground as she was still knocked out.

Nami smirked again as she reached Luffy and pulled him up also and walked toward the Thousand Sunny.

Back in the forest, Takai was lying on the ground.

With his entire body covered in blood.

* * *

**O.o What!? What happened?... Oh wait, I know that...**


	80. Light In Dark

**CHAPTER 78- Light In Dark  
Author's Note: "Strange is just a state of mind."**

_Luffy was in a dimly lit room with Nami. Luffy moved closer and Nami moaned as Luffy licked her neck. Nami put her arms around Luffy's neck and moaned again as Luffy moved his hands down. Luffy then bit into Nami's neck and…_

* * *

Luffy snapped awake and jolted up.

He panted while sweat rolled down his forehead.

Luffy looked around and then winced as he moved his arm.

_'W-What was that?' _Luffy thought as he panted while trying to understand what he was just dreaming about.

_'I… I bit Nami… and then…' _Luffy thought to himself, but was cut off when he noticed that someone was sleeping with their head on his leg while wearing his hat.

Luffy looked at Nami's face and then noticed that Nami's hand was holding his.

Luffy winced in pain as he tried to move so he could see her better.

His entire body was covered in bandages, but Luffy could still smell the burns.

Luffy staggered to lay back down and he glanced over at the window.

The sun was setting as the stars started to come out.

Luffy sighed and tried again to move, but the pain came back and drove him back down. 

_'I guess I'll just sleep.' _Luffy thought and closed his eyes and shortly fell back asleep.

* * *

Outside the room, Zoro was sitting in front of the door so nobody but Chopper could enter.

Sanji was prohibited from entering because it would hurt Luffy's health with Sanji's habit of calling out to girls.

Sanji was already shocked when Nami appeared with Varen and Luffy, all of which, were covered in cuts, or burns.

Robin was reading her book as Usopp and Chopper played cards with Franky, Damon, and Marcus.

Varen was asleep on the other bed in the medic ward, while Sanji was making Nami, Robin, and Varen a nice meal.

Zoro glanced over at the sunset and yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Time for a nap." Zoro said and fell asleep as the sun continued to set.

Robin looked over at Zoro and gave a small smile as the swordsman started to snore.

"Swordsman-kun is already asleep." Robin said and went back to reading.

Sanji burst out of the kitchen and said happily. "Dinner, Robin-chan!"

"Thank you, Cook-san."

"You're welcome!" Sanji said happily with those annoying hearts in his eyes.

Zoro opened his eyes at the word 'dinner' and stood up and followed everyone into the dining room.

* * *

"The faster we get to the final island, the faster we can leave!" Usopp said as everyone ate the food.

"I agree, but how long does it take for the Log Pose to reset on that island?" Franky asked looking around at Robin, Varen, Damon, and Marcus.

"I heard it takes a few weeks." Damon said with his mouth full of food and rum.

"I heard about two weeks." Robin said as she ate politely.

"So two weeks of staying on a island that could be swarming with monsters? Great…" Usopp said frightened.

"It might not be though." Chopper said from his full mouth of meat.

"I hope it is. That means a workout." Zoro said with a gulp of rum.

Usopp stared at Zoro with his mouth hanging open as Sanji added. "Same here."

"You too!?"

"It might be interesting."

"Even Robin?!"

"I'm in if it means I get to fight."

"Same here."

"Here too."

"Franky, Damon, and Marcus!? You too?"

"Sorry Usopp. I have to agree."

"Chopper… Fine! I agree also! As a man, I say we head to the final island and get it over with!"

Everyone nodded and went back to eating as the three sleeping in medic ward continued to sleep peacefully, except for Luffy again.

* * *

_Luffy was back in the dimly lit room with Nami. Luffy moved closer and Nami moaned as Luffy licked her neck. Nami put her arms around Luffy's neck and moaned again as Luffy moved his hands down. Luffy then bit into Nami's neck and Nami gasped as Luffy licked her blood and grinned as his hands moved around her body. Nami moved her hands across Luffy's chest and kissed Luffy. Their tongues soon thrashing in their mouths and Nami moaned again…_

* * *

Luffy snapped awake again to find himself sweating again.

Luffy looked down at Nami and panted as he saw that she was still asleep.

Luffy looked out the window and grimaced as he noticed that the sun had finally set and the moon had risen.

_'Why? Why was I dreaming about that?' _

Luffy panted until he fell back asleep and didn't have that dream again.

* * *

The next morning, Luffy opened his eyes and sighed thankfully.

That dream didn't come back during the night, and Luffy had stopped sweating.

Luffy then noticed that the ship was moving through the ocean as they sailed onto the next island.

Luffy looked down and saw Nami rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Morning, Nami." Luffy said with a grin.

"Morning… how are your burns?"

"They hurt… I can't even stand up to eat…" Luffy whined as he struggled to put his hand on his stomach.

Nami smiled and stood up slowly as she winced at her own wounds.

"I'll get Sanji to make you something."

"Meat!"

"Okay, I'll ask about meat." Nami left the room and Luffy looked around and noted that Varen wasn't in her bed.

"Varen must already be outside… wait! How did Nami and Varen get hurt!?"

Luffy crossed his arms with difficulty and wondered about it until Nami came back with food.

Luffy grinned as the food was placed in front of him. "Thanks Nami!" Luffy said and reached for the fork, but Nami hit his hand and said. "You're too hurt! You can't even move your own arm without pain!"

"But how am I supposed to eat then?" Nami silently stared at Luffy who tilted his head at Nami.

"I guess you'll just have to bare the pain then." Nami said and Luffy reached for the food again.

It was slow, but Luffy managed to eat everything on the plate.

Nami watched him eat as she leaned her head onto her hand.

Luffy stared at Nami and asked. "What is it, Nami? Do I have something on my face?"

"Yeah, a whole bunch of food."

Luffy wiped his mouth with difficulty and went back to eating.

Nami suddenly straightened up as she stood up and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my room." Nami replied as she opened the door and closed it behind her.

Nami walked toward her room and stopped when she noticed Sanji running toward her.

"Nami-san! Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks, Sanji-kun. I need to work on a map. Could you make sure that nobody enters my room?"

"I will personally stand in front of it so nobody can disturb you!"

"I would prefer it if you didn't. Just keep an eye out. Okay?"

"Hai, Nami-san!" Nami smiled and entered her room as Sanji ran toward Robin.

* * *

On a unknown island, in a large room with lights along the walls, four people stood around waiting for someone.

"Where's Leader?" asked a black and pink haired girl.

"Leader should be here soon, Cara." Faren said as he looked up from his paper.

It was a rough time for the blue haired Number XII, because of the order to kill all members below Number IIX.

Roland stood near the center of room with his flame cloak blowing slightly.

Cara was sitting against a wall, as Ian was doing sit-ups.

Suddenly, a cold laugh echoed around the room and everyone looked up to see Ryath sitting on the balcony's railing.

"Sorry I'm late, hehehe!"

"Some trouble?"

"Not really, hehehe. I just needed to get alone, hehehe."

Faren nodded and Ryath looked at the four people staring at him.

"Wow, our group sure is small now, hehehe! Excellent job, Roland, hehehe!" Ryath said to Roland who grinned in response.

"The Straw Hats are heading toward here now. We must be ready for them." Faren said as he looked at Roland, Cara, and Ian.

"With only us five, we need to defeat seven Straw Hats. That should be no problem." Ian said as he continued his sit-ups.

"There's also the Ragnarök Pirates to worry about." Roland added and Ryath started laughing.

"Don't worry about them, hehehe! Takai has been taken care of, so it should be easy, hehehe!" Ryath said from behind his mask.

His yellow eyes darted from one person to the other as he laughed.

"The only problem is Rune. The difference between Captain and First Mate should be small, but his power is well above Zephyr's." Cara said calmly and Roland nodded.

"We shall wait for the two crews to come here, and then we finish them off, hehehe!" Ryath said laughing coldly.

The four nodded and Ryath added. "Don't forget, hehehe! I want Luffy alive, hehehe!"

The four nodded and warped away and Ryath was left alone in the large room.

"Yes… I want Luffy alive. He shall be the only one to live unless he chooses otherwise." Ryath said quietly without his usual laugh and warped away.

* * *

**The Final Island... It's getting hotter! XD**


	81. Daughters Of Blackwater

**CHAPTER 79- The Daughters Of Blackwater  
Chapter's Quote: "Dew from a flower is sweeter than dew from the grass.  
Author's Note: Sorry for the lateness... Having been feeling very well... Enjoy...**

* * *

On a ship in the middle of the ocean, someone sat on the dragon skull figurehead as he watches the water.

"Grandes!"

Grandes turned his head to see Rune appear behind him. Rune grinned and sat next to Grandes. "Found ya."

"Hello, Rune. What is it?"

"I was bored."

"I see…" Grandes gave a small smile and Rune leaned back and rested on the figurehead.

After a moment of silence, Rune suddenly said. "Hey, Grandes. You have two daughters, right?"

Grandes stared at Rune and nodded. "That's right. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. It's been how long since you thought you lost them?"

"Almost 18 years."

Rune was silent for a moment and then asked. "What were they like?"

Grandes smiled and looked back at the water and replied. "Well one was really feisty even as a baby, and the other one had a thing for apples."

Rune smiled and sat up to look at the water also.

"18 years is a long time."

"You lost your island that long ago also, right?"

Rune nodded and Grandes sighed.

"It seems everything happened 18 years ago."

"I guess so." Rune said with a small smile.

Grandes remained silent until Rune suddenly asked. "What was your wife's name again?"

"Natalie. Mint D. Natalie."

"Natalie, right. It's quite strange that she had the Will of D."

"I guess so."

"Do your daughters have D. also?"

"No."

Rune sighed and looked at the water with a bored look. "What were their names?"

Grandes frowned and silently pulled out his locket and tossed it to Rune who caught it and opened it.

The picture shone in the sunlight and the image of Natalie, Grandes and the two girls shined.

"They seem like twins. Even if one is a baby."

"Yeah I know."

Grandes put a hand to his hat and hid his eyes as he continued. "The older one was a real fireball, it was nearly impossible for her to slow down when she got hyper."

Rune gave a small laugh and stared at the picture again. "So your daughters are still alive."

"That's right."

"It's quite funny that we both know them."

"Yes it is."

Rune closed the locket and tossed it back to Grandes.

Grandes caught it and put it back into his pocket with a smile.

From on deck, Lock and Zephyr were fighting over some random thing, and Rune laughed as he listened in.

"Lock sure is a fireball!"

Grandes smiled and nodded as he replied. "She sure is. You can hardly tell that she has my blood."

Rune laughed and nodded. "You got that right! It's funny really, how both your daughters have orange hair while you and Natalie have silver!"

Grandes chuckled as Lock punched Zephyr onto the deck and started shouting down at him.

"But in a way… those two daughters of mine sure are similar." Grandes said and removed his hat so his silver hair could blow in the wind.

Rune grinned and replied. "Yeah…

Grandes stared out onto the ocean and quietly added. "Lock and Nami… somehow I still can't believe they have my blood in them…"

Rune's grin widened and he said before standing up to leave. "They are your daughters after all!"

* * *

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Nami exited her room a little while later and was greeted by Sanji.

"Nami-san! Would you like anything to drink now?"

"I guess so. Thank you, Sanji-kun."

"Hai! Nami-san!" Sanji said happily as he walked toward the kitchen.

Nami watched as Sanji entered the kitchen and returned a little while later with a drink in his hands.

"Here you go, Nami-san!"

Nami took the drink and smiled at Sanji.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Sanji wobbled happily and then asked Nami as she took a sip of her drink. "Were you able to make one of your maps?"

Nami paused for a second and looked at Sanji and gave a small smile. "Um… Yeah I sure did." Nami said slowly.

Sanji didn't seem to be paying attention as he looked at Nami through his heart eyes.

"Um… okay." Nami said nervously and walked away to sit down on her chair.

Nami smiled as she watched Usopp, Chopper, Varen, Marcus, and Damon play some random game.

Chopper was chasing Usopp around as they all laughed.

Nami joined in the laughing but stopped when Franky called down from the crow's nest.

"Hey! There's someone on the ocean!"

Everyone paused and looked up at the crow's nest.

"How can somebody be standing on the water!?"

Zoro walked over to the railing and took out a pair of binoculars. "Hey, there is someone standing on the water!"

Usopp ran over and looked through his goggles. "He's right!"

Everyone went to see who could be standing on the water as they sailed closer to the person.

When the Thousand Sunny reached the person, the crew looked down at the person and saw that he was standing on a small piece of wood.

"Oi! Need some help?" Sanji called down and the man looked up at the crew.

"The end is near…" He said shakily.

"Nani?"

"Run away from here… Don't go any further."

"But we gotta get to the final island of this chain."

"NO!" The man suddenly yelled and almost fell into the ocean.

"Don't go there! That place is no good! Flee! Run! Hide!"

Zoro looked at the man like he was crazy, which he probably was. "Why shouldn't we go there?" Robin asked calmly and the man bellowed back in a hoarse voice. "That island is cursed! No one ever makes it off that island unless you die, or are thrown out to sea like I was!"

"So that island is pretty tough, huh?"

"Yes! It is! Don't go!"

Zoro grinned evilly and said. "Let's go even faster! I wanna see what kind of power this island has!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and the man bellowed again. "Don't go there! You're pirates, go find somewhere else to plunder!"

"Why is the island cursed?" Chopper asked innocently but was replied with a loud hoarse voice. "The Zaviors X rule that island! They will kill you!"

Everyone froze at the mention of the Zaviors X and Zoro grinned along with Sanji and the rest of them except for Nami and Usopp.

"That settles it. We're going there as fast as we can!" Franky said and ran to the helm.

The man stared at the pirates with his mouth hanging open and he suddenly yelled. "You will leave that island in your death bed! Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Robin looked back at the man and asked calmly. "What is the island's name?"

"Huh? Oh, the island's name is Cairu. The Island Of Beginning. Wait! Don't go there!"

Robin smiled and gave a small wave as she walked back to her chair and the Thousand Sunny headed toward Cairu and hopefully a good fight.

"Are those idiots really going? They're all dead." The man said as he slowly floated away.

* * *

Luffy managed to stand up from his bed and walked out onto the deck.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked as everyone was doing their jobs to make the ship go faster.

"Were going to go fight." Zoro replied with an evil grin.

"Really? Yatta!" Luffy cheered and started to run around until Chopper ran over and grabbed Luffy.

"Wait! I need to check your wounds!" Luffy sat down quietly and waited for Chopper to finish checking his wounds.

Chopper removed the bandages and Luffy winced in pain as his skin was allowed to breath finally.

"The burns have healed for the most part. You just need to calm down a little bit." Chopper said as he faced Luffy.

Luffy nodded as Chopper put away his things and threw away Luffy's used bandages.

Luffy grinned as everyone returned to their duties. "So what's the next island's name?"

"We were told it was called Cairu, the Island of Beginning." Robin stated and Luffy's grin widened beyond normal.

"Alright! Let's hurry up!"

Everyone but Nami cheered as they sailed toward the final island.

Nami silently went into her room and walked over to her bed. She sat down and fingered the tangerine bracelet on her wrist.

"Please let them pass through safe…" Nami whispered as some tears rolled down her cheeks and she curled up into a ball and cried.

* * *

**I wonder what could be waiting for the SH crew at Cairu... XD Oh wait! I already know! XD**

**Origin Of Names:**

**Cairu**

**Cairu is the main character in one of my first ever stories, and I just felt like using his name again. Go figure.**


	82. Midnight Duel

**CHAPTER 80- Midnight Duel  
Chapter's Quote: "Friends aren't hurtful to you. They betray you easily though."**

* * *

The Straw Hats were enjoying a pleasant dinner as Varen explained about her fight against Takai with Nami.

Luffy then started talking about Morris, and what Roland did.

Everyone was more shocked at Luffy than they were at Varen because they said that Takai showing up everywhere is very common.

"Roland can do what!?" Usopp shouted and Luffy put his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair.

"His palms glowed and these weird spiked weapons appeared. He could also use fire and he was tough!"

"So that's how you got those burns?"

"Uh huh."

Everyone silently stared at Luffy as he stared back.

"That's strange though." Sanji said and everyone turned to face him.

"What is, Cook-san?"

"Why was Roland told to kill off seven of his own partners?"

"He said something about them disobeying orders from someone called Leader."

Robin nodded and said. "That's probably who tells them what to do."

Everyone nodded as they continued talking about either what happened on Dorado, Levitsef, or Zareth.

Luffy's eyes sparkled when Chopper told him about Zareth and the huge mountain Chopper had to fight on.

"Wow, Chopper! You're strong!"

"D-Don't think cause you complimented me, that I'm happy, baka!"

Chopper did his little dance as Sanji muttered. "He looks pretty happy."

Everyone was having a great time, and they were laughing their heads off as Usopp told Luffy about the time he defeated the Animal King.

"You would of ran away screaming, if it hadn't been for Chopper!" Sanji said laughing as Usopp fumed toward him.

The only one not laughing or joining in was Nami.

She was silently looking at the sky as everyone talked around her.

Nami suddenly stood up and walked toward her room.

"Nami-san? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep. I've been feeling tired lately." Nami said and walked into her room and closed the door.

"I wonder if Nami-san is okay?"

"She should be fine. All she needs is rest due to her wounds." Chopper said as Sanji looked at the reindeer.

"Yeah, I hope you're right."

"Yeah, Ero-cook. Relax, if anything did happen to her, I bet you would have been the cause of it." Zoro said smirking evilly as he and Sanji entered another fight.

Everyone laughed as they attacked each other while yelling insults at the other.

"Well, I guess those two are having a great time, hehehe."

Everyone froze and looked directly up at the crow's nest.

"Who's there!?" Franky shouted as he raised his left arm.

The cold laughter continued as someone came into view of the crew.

"I guess I need to make my appearance to you all, hehehe."

"You have a cool mask!" Luffy called up with his eyes sparkling.

Behind him, everyone muttered quietly. "Baka."

"Hehehe! Glad you like it so much, hehehe!"

Zoro stared up at the person and put a hand on his katana.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Me, hehehe? The name's Ryath, hehehe. I'm Number XIII of the Zaviors X, hehehe!"

Everyone stared up at Ryath as he stared back down with his yellow eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"So you're this Leader we heard about?" Damon asked as he unsheathed his katana.

"Maybe, hehehe." Ryath said tilting his head mockingly.

Everyone took their battle stance against Ryath as they stared up at him.

"I can see nobody likes me, hehehe!"

Zoro's veins twitched and he shouted up. "Can you stop it with that laugh!?"

"Sorry. I just get too happy sometimes." Ryath said as his eyes moved from one crew member to the other.

"You wanna fight or something?" Sanji asked as he blew out some smoke.

"I guess I could warm up on you." Ryath said and Sanji grinned as he stomped his cigarette out on the deck.

"You asked for it!" Sanji shouted as he ran toward the mast.

"Nobody shall lay a finger on Nami-san and Robin-chan!"

* * *

Ryath jumped down and landed on the deck as Sanji ran forward and aimed a kick at his head.

"Collier Coup!" Sanji foot made contact with Ryath's head but Sanji's leg suddenly went straight through it.

"Nani?!"

Ryath's head had become a red liquid as Sanji's leg had gone through it.

"Hehehe. Better luck next time. I ate the Chishio Chishio No Mi Fruit!" Ryath said laughing and everyone stared in shock.

"B-Blood!?" Usopp cried in fright.

"So that's what that stuff was." Zoro said calmly.

"Great, another Logia-type." Franky said annoyed.

Ryath started to chuckle as he raised his hand and asked. "Does anybody know what blood has in it?"

Everyone silently thought until Robin gasped.

"You got it?" Ryath asked noticing Robin's reaction.

Everyone looked at Robin as she said. "Blood contains iron, which means…"

Robin trailed off as Ryath's arm started to become blood.

Everyone looked back at Ryath and gasped as his arm became a blade.

"Iron is weapons."

* * *

Zoro raised his katanas as Ryath's other arm became another blade.

"I'll take you on." Zoro said as he lunged at Ryath.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro passed through Ryath and slashed at him while doing so.

Ryath's body became blood again as Zoro's katanas did nothing to him.

"Weapons can't hurt me. Since I am blood, I can't lose any blood from attacks. Which means katanas, axes, fists even, they are all powerless against me!" Ryath said with a laugh.

Zoro gritted his teeth as he took another stance.

"108 Pound Cannon!" Zoro swung his three katanas and a shockwave was shot toward Ryath.

Ryath lifted his arms and they became a shield, which blocked Zoro's attack.

"You need something better to beat me." Ryath stated as his arms went back to blades.

"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"

Luffy's fist suddenly went through Ryath's head as Luffy stood there with his arm out.

Luffy snapped his arm back in place and Ryath faced the captain.

"Didn't you hear me? Your attacks are nothing to me."

"So? I'll find your weakness soon anyway."

"Sorry but I'm in a hurry, and don't have time for games." Ryath said and warped onto the mast.

Everyone stared up and looked at Ryath as he called back down.

"If you don't mind, I'll be taking something of yours. I'll meet you at Cairu, have a nice trip!" Ryath said and warped away laughing.

"I wonder what he took?" Zoro asked as he sheathed his katanas and looked at the others.

Sanji and Luffy suddenly froze as they muttered in unison. "Nami(-san)."

The two whirled around and ran off to Nami's room.

Sanji and Luffy kicked the door down and gasped into Nami's room.

"What are you guys doing to my ship!?" Franky shouted as they all ran toward Sanji and Luffy.

"She's gone…"

Everyone looked into Nami's room and gasped as their navigator was gone.

* * *

"Nami! Where is she!?" Usopp shouted as he looked around the room.

"That Number XIII guy must of taken her!" Varen shouted and Zoro nodded.

"That's the only possible way."

Sanji slumped down onto the ground and moped. "Nami-san…"

Everyone stared in surprise at Sanji as he moped quietly.

"This is strange, normally Cook-san gets hyper when a lady is being kidnapped."

Everyone nodded and flinched when Sanji stood up and looked at them.

"What are you doing!? We need to save my sweet Nami-san!"

Everyone sweat dropped as they said in unison. "That's Sanji."

"Get moving!"

Everyone went to their duties as the Thousand Sunny sailed onward with more spirit than ever.

Luffy jumped onto the figurehead so he could be the first to see Cairu when they reached it.

"Don't worry Nami! I'll save you!" Luffy silently stared at the ocean until his face lit up.

"ISLAND!!"

In front of them, stood Cairu. Their last stop, and final battle.

* * *

**-dramatic fighting music starts playing- Yeah! Let's start some fights! XD**


	83. Cairu

****

CHAPTER 81- Cairu  
Chapter's Quote: "Darkness falls upon the never ending beginning of life that will never come."

* * *

Everyone on board the Thousand Sunny got ready as they reached the dock.

"The dock is…"

"Filled with ships." Sanji and Usopp said as they looked for a place to dock.

Sanji perked up and pointed toward an empty spot. "There's one!"

The Thousand Sunny docked and its crew got off. Damon and Marcus looked at everyone and said. "This is where we get off. Thanks for the trip."

Luffy nodded and the two walked down a street and out of sight. "Who were they anyway?" Zoro asked as they walked into the to port.

* * *

Luffy looked around the port and noticed that there were very few people on the streets.

"Where is everybody?"

"This is everybody."

Luffy turned and faced an old man in his rocking chair smoking.

"What do you mean?"

"This is all this port has. Everyone is either dead or in the only other city here."

"Where's that?"

"Up the road a little bit. You can't miss it. It has a huge tower that reaches high into the sky!"

Luffy looked into the sky and froze. "How could we of missed it?" Luffy asked himself quietly as he raised his head higher and higher until he fell over.

"That's tall!"

The old man looked down at Luffy and nodded. "Yep. It has over one thousand floors, and it is abandoned due to some people called Zaviors X."

Luffy sat up and looked at the old man as everyone else looked at the tower.

"They're there? In that tall tower?"

"Yes they sure are. They aren't that bad. Well, actually only the top six are nice." The old man said with a puff of smoke.

"Really?"

"Yep. They sure are."

"Thanks, Ossan!"

"Anytime…"

Luffy stood up and faced the others and said grinning. "Let's go save Nami!" Everyone cheered and started walking toward the tower.

* * *

In the tower that the Straw Hats are heading to, Roland leaned against the outer wall near the tower's large doors.

Cara was sitting on the ground, Ian was doing push-ups, and Faren was writing something down.

"With only five left, and seven of them… do you think they stand… a chance?" Ian asked in between of push-ups.

"Not one speck of a chance." Faren said as he continued writing on his paper.

"Why do you think Leader wants this Luffy kid?" Ian asked as he finished his push-ups and went into sit-ups.

Roland looked over and grinned. "It's obvious. Leader wants Luffy, Luffy wants Leader."

Ian nodded as he finished his sit-ups and stretched before putting his shirt back on.

* * *

Luffy and the others walked through the port until they came to what seemed to be the edge of town.

Ahead was a large field that seemed to be dead of all plants.

"Wow, the sun doesn't shine here, the plants are all dead, and the people are rare. This island truly is what that man said." Sanji said as he looked around the field and the crew started to walk through it.

Luffy was ahead of everyone else as he eyed the tower happily. "That sure is one tall tower." Chopper looked up, but quickly fell back because of his height.

Robin helped the reindeer back to his feet and the crew went back to walking across the dead field.

They reached the top of a hill and looked down to see a small city at the base of the tower.

"So this is the other city." Franky said as he looked at the buildings.

"Very poorly made. Only the tower seems to be sturdy enough."

Everyone nodded and continued walking toward the city until Chopper stopped and stiffed the air.

"Stop!" Everyone stopped to see Chopper looking behind them with his eyes narrowed.

"Something's coming."

As if on cue, the ground started breaking and a giant plant appeared. "M-Man eating plant!" Usopp shouted as he cowered behind Zoro.

The plant opened up to show rows of sharp fangs and a large tongue.

"Who says we should do some gardening around this island?" Zoro asked as he unsheathed his katanas and faced the plant.

Suddenly, the entire field erupted into similar plants and everyone stared in disbelief as they all looked at them and started to drool.

"They think we're dinner!" Chopper shouted and everyone braced themselves.

The plants seemed to grin and they suddenly lunged at the crew. "This is pointless." Zoro said as he charged at the plants.

* * *

A little while later, Zoro sheathed his katanas and looked at all of the slashed plants that lay around him.

"That was boring." Zoro said as he walked back to the others.

"I wanted to fight…" Luffy whined as Zoro smirked and replied. "You should of started before me then."

Luffy nodded and everyone started to walk toward the city again.

Luffy however, didn't move at all.

Everyone looked back at Luffy and Sanji called out. "Oi, Luffy! Hurry up! We need to save Nami-san!"

Luffy didn't reply, which made Sanji walk over and face Luffy and say. "Let's hurry up!"

Luffy stared back in a daze, and suddenly fell to the ground.

"Luffy!?" Chopper perked up and shouted. "It's a trap!"

The field suddenly erupted into larger plants that looked like Hydras and they all turned so their mouths were facing the Straw Hats.

Sanji picked up Luffy and started to run toward the city. "Run!"

Nobody needed a second chance as they all ran after Sanji as the plants continued to chase them.

* * *

Luffy was still knocked out as they ran from the huge plants and toward the city.

"Hurry it up!" Sanji shouted back at the others.

The plants neared and Sanji was about to kick at a nearby one when suddenly, a huge flame blew by and engulfed all the plants.

"Nani?!" Usopp shouted as he cowered behind Zoro again.

Sanji gritted his teeth and looked down at Luffy and gasped.

"Guys! Luffy's gone now too!"

"NANI!?" Everyone shouted as the flames behind them died and all the plants were burnt to a crisp.

"Whoever made the flames must of taken Luffy!" Varen said as they looked around.

"Hey, didn't Luffy get burned by flames before?" Zoro asked Usopp.

"Yeah! Luffy said that Roland could use flames!"

"Roland… he must of done that." Zoro said as he gritted his teeth angrily.

* * *

Leaning against the tower, Roland raised a finger that was on fire and blew it out as Luffy's unconscious body lay on the ground next to him.

"That was easy. Now to hand Luffy over to Leader. But first…" Roland said and placed something on Luffy's ankle.

"As long as he wears that, he lost his power to stretch."

* * *

**Poor Luffy... Now he's caught... I wonder... what was that thing? Sea Stone? Oh wait... XD**


	84. Face Behind The Mask

**CHAPTER 82- Face Behind The Mask  
Chapter's Quote: "Mysteries can only be mysteries if they are never solved."**

* * *

Back at the field, everyone was staring at the burnt remains of the plants as they tried to make a plan to get Luffy and Nami back.

"Why don't we just go running in there, yelling our heads off, and attacking anything moving?" Franky suggested and got a yes from Zoro, Sanji, and Varen.

"How about we just go running away from here as fast as we can?" Usopp suggested and was prohibited from making another plan.

"We could try to draw them out and then make a surprise attack, right?" Varen suggested and Robin and Chopper agreed.

"This is stupid! Let's just go running in there while cutting it apart!" Zoro said angrily and everyone reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Zoro grinned and started to walk toward the tower with everyone behind him.

* * *

"Oi! Wake up!"

"…"

"Shout louder."

"OI! WAKE UP, BAKA!!"

"…"

"I think you need to shout louder."

"If I shouted louder the entire world could hear me!"

"…"

"Try shouting his ear."

"Okay… WAKE UP!!"

"AHHHH!"

"About time he woke up…"

Luffy's eyes snapped open and he felt searing pain in his ear. "Ow!" Luffy looked around and noticed he was handcuffed and chained to a wall while sitting down.

"Where am I?"

"The tower."

"Really?!" Luffy looked around and saw nobody around. "Who are you?"

"…Are you stupid?"

"I think he is…"

Luffy looked around and finally noticed two people near him. "Ah! Don't scare me like that!"

"We've been here the entire time, baka!"

"Huh? Oh, Roland!" Roland grimaced and hit his forehead with his hand.

Luffy looked at the other man with Roland and tilted his head at the man's blue hair.

"Who are you?"

"Faren. Good to meet you."

"Same here." Luffy grinned happily and Faren muttered quietly. "He is an idiot…"

Luffy looked at Roland and then Faren and then around the room.

Luffy suddenly perked up and shouted. "Ah! I've been kidnapped!"

"HE JUST NOTICED!?"

"Honestly… what does Leader see in him?" Luffy looked at Faren and tilted his head in confusion.

"Leader? You mean that blood guy?"

"Ryath."

"Yeah, him."

"Yes." Luffy stared at Faren and then shouted. "Ah! He's here!? Where is he!?"

"Is he dense or something?..."

Luffy snapped his neck back and forth as he looked around. "Where is he? I need to clobber him for kidnapping Nami!"

Roland and Faren silently stared at Luffy and Faren muttered to Roland. "He is quite the idiot."

"One gets used to it…"

"I bet." Faren looked at Luffy and grabbed his cheek. "Huh? What are you do-OW!" Luffy winced in pain as Faren pulled his cheek.

"Ow! Hey, how come I didn't stretch!?"

"Devil Fruit Locks. They act like Sea Stone but they are more effective. We are the only people who have them." Faren explained as Luffy tried to break the chains around him.

"We can't use Sea Stone because of the fact that every Zaviors X member has Devil Fruit abilities." Faren continued to explain until Roland hit his head and said. "He's not listening."

Faren looked at Luffy who was looked around as he ignored Faren.

Faren's eye twitch and Luffy's head suddenly smacked against the wall.

"Listen when people talk!"

"But that's boring…"

Roland sighed and put a hand on Faren's shoulder. "Drop it. It's useless to reason with him."

Faren shook off Roland's hand and muttered. "Why would Leader want him?"

"Who knows?"

"You do."

"Maybe." Roland grinned mysterious and Luffy simply stared from Faren to Roland.

"By the way, Faren. How's your daughter?"

"How should I know? You kidnapped me into working for you! I bet Vanessa's dead by now anyway…"

Luffy's eyes widened and he faced Faren and shouted. "Vanessa?! You're her father?!"

Faren looked at Luffy confused and nodded. "How do you know her?"

"Me and Sanji saved her from that ice island."

"Vale?"

"Yeah, that place!"

Faren stared at Luffy in disbelief and turned away to give a small smile.

Roland looked over at Luffy and then Faren and sighed. "Maybe you should leave?"

"What? And give up my Number? Vanessa will be fine and I'll be away from here soon enough." Faren said and warped away and left Roland and Luffy alone.

"Hey, Rolex!"

"ROLAND!"

"Sorry, but who's your leader? I didn't get to see his face."

"His face?" Roland stared at Luffy and then started chuckling behind his hand.

Luffy stared at Roland confused as Roland suppressed his laughter and said. "Ryath doesn't show his face to anybody who doesn't deserve it."

Luffy looked more confused until suddenly, someone started laughing from nearby.

"Speak of the devil…" Roland muttered and turned to see Ryath warp behind them.

"You!" Luffy shouted angrily and Ryath walked forward and crouched in front of Luffy.

Luffy flinched at Ryath's bright yellow eyes from behind his mask and Ryath let out a soft laugh.

"Hello once again, Luffy." Luffy stared back at Ryath and said. "Where's Nami?"

"Nami?"

"My Navigator!"

Ryath paused before straightening up and asking. "Who's Nami?"

"She's my Navigator who you kidnapped! Hand her back!"

"Why should I do that?" Ryath asked and tilted his head at Luffy and laughed softly.

"Cause I love her!"

Ryath and Roland paused as they stared back at Luffy's serious face. "You love her?" Ryath asked a little shocked for some reason.

"That's right! Now give her back!" Ryath looked away and started to laugh softly again.

"What's so funny!?" Luffy shouted angrily as he felt his blood rise in hatred toward Ryath.

"You openly say that, and don't even know if she's nearby or not?"

"I don't care if she hears it! It's the truth!" Luffy shouted back and Ryath calmly stared back at Luffy.

Roland smiled as Ryath stepped closer to Luffy and crouched down in front of Luffy's angry face.

Ryath lifted a hand and poked Luffy in the cheek. "What an idiot."

Luffy gritted his teeth angrily as Ryath stared calmly back at him.

Ryath stayed quiet for a while as Luffy tried his best to break the chain and kill Ryath.

"Roland." Ryath said without turning around.

"What?"

"This act has reached it's finale."

"About time." Ryath sighed and Luffy glared at Roland and then Ryath and he asked seething. "What act!?"

"The act you've been in since Call's Cell. MY act. MY play. You were only MY puppet dancing on MY strings." Ryath said and pointing more emphasize on each 'my'.

Luffy glared deathly at Ryath as he couldn't get any angrier.

Ryath calmly stared at Luffy's angry face and asked. "You wanted to see my face, right?"

Luffy didn't stop glaring, but he gave a short nod. Ryath sighed and reached up to his mask and said. "It's your death."

Ryath pulled off his mask and Luffy gasped in shock at the face.

Ryath put the mask on the side of his head as it stayed on the side of his head.

Ryath smiled at Luffy who couldn't speak. Ryath leaned in and kissed Luffy on the lips and whispered. "Miss me?"

* * *

Zoro and the others made it to the edge of the city and began looking around.

People were in the streets, but it still was a small number. Most of them were staring at Zoro and the others while whispering to each other.

"They made it past the field!"

"I saw flames burn the plants!"

"Who are they?" Zoro glanced at each person and they yelped and ran away.

Robin sighed quietly and held up her hands and hands appeared from one of the citizens body and held him down from running away.

"Ah! What's this!?" Robin walked over and kneeled down and smiled sweetly at the man.

"Excuse me, but what is this city's name?"

"G-Grim, the city of the End."

"Grim? Interesting. Why is there no sunlight?"

"Cause of that tower. It blocks out the sun and it caused that dead field back there to grow from blood."

"So that's why those plants were warped like that." Chopper said from behind Robin.

"Have you seen a girl with orange hair or a boy with black hair and a straw hat?" Usopp asked the man who stared at Usopp and gasped at his nose. "What kind of freak are you!?"

"Who are you calling a freak!?"

"Usopp, calm down."

"AH! The raccoon talked!"

"I'm a reindeer, see the antlers!?"

Zoro sighed and bonked Usopp and Chopper on the head and said. "Shut up."

Robin smiled and then asked again. "Have you seen either one?"

"Y-Yes." Sanji lit up and asked. "Was it Nami-san or Luffy!?"

"It was an orange haired girl."

"Nami-san!" Sanji said happily swaying in the air.

"No boy though." The man said and then shouted. "Can you let me up now!?"

"No, I still have questions." Robin said smiling sweetly. The man grumbled and then Robin asked. "Was there anybody with the girl?"

"Y-Yes… there was a… boy with her… had a cloak… weird guy…"

"Thank you." Robin said and then released the man, who ran for it.

"So Nami-san is with that guy with the Number XIII?"

"Possibly."

"Or it could be…" Robin started to say until someone started to laugh from a nearby roof.

"Or it could be her." Robin finished and they all looked into the face of Lock.

"Lock-chan!" Sanji said happily as he waved at Lock, who grimaced.

"So if you're here, than that boy he was talking about was…" Usopp started to say until another voice cut in.

"Rune."

Usopp turned around and saw Gladstone sitting behind them.

Everyone looked around as they noticed that they were surrounded.

Suddenly, from out of the ground, a large shadow appeared and grabbed the others to hold them down.

"Man, that girl has some weird moves. Good thing I was using Makai."

Everyone froze as they stared into the cold grin of Takai.

"You!?"

"I thought Nami-san said she killed you!?"

"That girl almost did. Too bad she underestimated her opponent."

Varen nodded and tried to move but the shadow kept its grip. "So what do you want?" Zoro asked as he looked around him.

"It's about time for this act to close." A voice said from above.

They all looked up and saw someone standing on thin air.

"Rune." Zoro muttered and the red haired pirate grinned back down at him.

"This act is over, and it's time for the characters to die."

Zoro looked around and sneered. "You mean us?"

"Naturally." Everyone braced themselves as Rune lifted a hand and motioned to Takai.

Takai nodded without looking up and waved his hand and the shadow underneath the Straw Hats disappeared.

Everyone stared in confusion at Rune as he landed on the ground next to Takai.

"Let's play a simple game so the end can be joyful."

"I'm all ears." Zoro said as he crossed his arms. Rune held up three fingers and said. "The rules are simple, in three minutes we hunt you down and we fight. Last one standing wins. Deal?"

"Deal, but how about we make this more interesting." Zoro said with a grin.

"I'm listening."

"In five minutes, we each hunt the other down and fight. The only thing is… you can only fight the one you are selected to fight."

"That sounds fun. Name your opponent."

Zoro grinned and pointed at Zephyr. "Zephyr."

"Bring it."

Sanji lit a cigarette and pointed at Grandes. "You."

"So be it."

Franky grinned evilly and did his pose at Marisa. "Little one!"

"Okay!"

Usopp tried to stay hidden, but Gladstone said. "Long nose."

"N-No!"

"Too bad." Usopp slumped to his knees as Chopper looked at Takai, Lock, Dylan, and Rune.

"I pick him." Chopper said pointing at Dylan.

Dylan nodded in agreement, and Takai sighed.

"With Luffy and the girl not here, it's quite boring."

Varen looked at Takai and he stared back. "Guess the brat will do for now."

"This time, you go down."

Robin smiled and looked at Sanji. "Cook-san, could I trade with you?"

"Hai, Robin-chan!" Robin smiled and so did Grandes.

"I'd say it's better this way."

"Indeed."

Sanji's smiled faded when he saw who was left. Lock grimaced as she started stretching her legs to warm up.

"Bring it, Curly Brows."

"Great…"

Rune grinned and said. "I guess that means Luffy and Nami are my opponents then."

Zoro nodded and they all prepared for their game.

At an invisible signal, all of the members of each crew, disappeared and split up as they ran around for 5 minutes.

Rune calmly walked toward the tower with a grin on his face and he started laughing.

"This game will end the act, and the show all together!"

* * *

Back in the tower, Luffy stared in shock as Ryath sat down and stroked Luffy's scarred cheek.

"How…" Luffy muttered and Ryath softly laughed. "You truly are an idiot, Luffy." Ryath said and kissed Luffy again.

Luffy just stared in surprise and shock as Ryath pulled back and stared at Luffy.

"I bet you weren't expecting this, were you?"

"No… it can't be…"

"I told you. The act is over. My act is over. I have no more reason to continue this play of love, hatred, and action. You were the star, Luffy. Now that the act is over. You are the only star that matters to me."

"…" Luffy stared speechlessly at Ryath as Luffy tried to say the words he wanted to say.

He couldn't speak though, his words wouldn't come out.

Everything had been fake.

Everything that had happened, all planned out.

Only one person could be that clever, only one could have had the knowledge of every single one of the Straw Hats.

That one person was sitting in front of him, a smile on his face as he stroked Luffy's cheek again.

Ryath smiled and looked back to Roland and giggled. "He's speechless. You were right."

Roland smiled as Ryath looked back at Luffy and smiled at him.

Luffy had been betrayed again, but not by an enemy, but by one of his best friends.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -coughs- Ow... Shouldn't laugh like that again... I is evil!  
**


	85. Reality

**CHAPTER 83- Reality  
Chapter's Quote: "Reality is a lie. Reality is only meant to delay fate from coming into your life."**

* * *

Luffy stared sadly at Ryath and tried to speak again.

"Why…"

Ryath smiled and poked Luffy's cheek again. "I already said why. My act is over, and one of the stars is now the only one I care about. Get it?"

Luffy nodded slowly and Ryath stopped poking him and smiled. "But why?" Luffy asked as he was finally able to sadly say something.

"Why? Cause I wanted you."

"You did all of that just so I'd be with you!?"

"That's right."

"I don't believe it…" Luffy stared at the ground sadly and Ryath tilted his head.

"Come on, Luffy. Be happy. At least you're with me."

Luffy stared up at Ryath's face and sadly looked back down. "I just can't believe it…"

"I guess you'll have to." Ryath smiled at Roland again and Roland nodded and warped away.

Luffy looked at where Roland was and asked. "He knew?"

"Yep. He was the only one who knew besides Cara."

"I see…" Ryath smiled again and Luffy turned his head toward Ryath.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I mean, I wanted you guys to pass through unharmed, but then those guys showed up and ruined my act again."

"Again?"

"Yes, they first ruined it right in the beginning at Call's Cell, when they kidnapped me."

"I see…" Ryath smiled and then added. "But it was worth it. This act was good."

Luffy looked up and Ryath asked. "Do you at least remember my name?"

"How could I forget?" Ryath gave a small smile and leaned in and put his forehead on Luffy's.

Luffy sadly looked back into Ryath's brown eyes and whispered. "Nami."

* * *

In Grim, Sanji was running toward the tower as he looked around to make sure Lock wasn't nearby.

"Five minutes are almost up. I don't want to fight her, so just head for the tower." Sanji muttered as he ran past a few people.

Sanji was about to turn the corner, but suddenly, out of nowhere, the building next to him was destroyed and someone jumped out and kicked at Sanji.

"Time's up!" Lock said smiling as her leg connected with Sanji's.

Sanji grunted as he jumped back and faced Lock who was also facing him.

"I guess I'll have to fight back…" Sanji said and Lock nodded as she smiled.

"You'll have to, or you die."

Sanji stomped out his cigarette and gritted his teeth as he faced his opponent.

* * *

Elsewhere in Grim, Usopp was sprinting away from everyone as he screamed his head off.

"Help me! I'm going to die!" The people in the streets, looked at Usopp and then ran into their homes and locked their doors and windows.

Usopp ran by while still screaming as someone appeared out of nowhere and hit Usopp with his palm.

Usopp smashed into a house and destroyed it as Gladstone looked down at him.

"I'm dead…" Usopp moaned as he sat up and into the Gladstone.

"I'm really dead!" Usopp shouted and stood up and started to run away.

Gladstone walked after Usopp as he rounded a corner. Gladstone walked around the corner and Usopp shouted. "Rotten Egg Star!"

A rotten egg came flying at Gladstone, who easily dodged it.

"I know your weakness." Usopp muttered as he pointed his slingshot at Gladstone.

"What weakness would that be?"

"Not only can't you eat sharp things, you can't eat anything rotten!"

Gladstone calmly stared as Usopp shot another rotten egg at him.

Gladstone dodged to the side and Usopp jumped into the air with his hammer.

"Usopp's Hammer!" Usopp smacked Gladstone on the top of the head and Gladstone fell to the ground and clutched his head in pain.

"You truly are good at lying." Gladstone muttered as Usopp prepared another attack.

"Explosive Star!" Gladstone swallowed the star and Usopp grinned.

"Sorry, I lied."

Gladstone's face turned purple and was sick as Usopp laughed happily.

"That was a rotten egg! Never underestimate… Captain Usopp!"

Usopp laughed again, but was suddenly smashed into another building.

Usopp looked up and saw Gladstone standing up and staring at Usopp angrily.

"I'll swallow you whole!"

"Oh no… I'm dead…"

* * *

Franky was walking down a street while looking around. "Where'd that girl go? She better show herself soon!" Franky muttered bitterly as he walked down a different street.

"I guess you wanna lose so badly then." Marisa said from above.

Franky looked up and grinned as the little girl dangled her legs off the side of a roof.

Marisa turned her arm to steel and smiled with a giggle. "Okay!"

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Franky quickly raised his left arm and shot at Marisa who quickly moved out of the way.

Franky lowered his arm and punched at Marisa. "Strong Hammer!"

Franky's fist connected with Marisa's and the two gritted their teeth as they jumped back and faced each other.

Marisa turned her leg to steel and kicked at Franky who blocked her leg and punched at Marisa.

Marisa turned her shoulder steel as Franky's fist collided with it.

The two jumped back again and Franky took a deep breath. "Fresh Fire!"

Fire billowed out of Franky's mouth and Marisa quickly jumped onto a building to avoid it.

Franky suddenly appeared from behind her and punched Marisa in the normal back.

Marisa was sent into the ground and Franky did his pose.

"SUPA!"

Marisa stood up and wiped the dust and rubble off her as she stared at Franky. "Time to go serious then."

* * *

Zoro looked around and found himself back at the port.

"How the hell did I make it back here!?"

Zoro was about to turn around and run in a different direction until he heard someone running behind him.

"Straight… straight…"

Zoro turned to see Zephyr run by.

Zephyr glanced over and stopped when he saw Zoro.

"There you are!" The two swordsman shouted at each other in unison.

Zoro and Zephyr unsheathed their katanas and took their stances.

"Oni Giri!"

"Wangetsu Kei!"

Zoro collided with Zephyr's silver katana as it stretched and blocked Zoro's katanas.

"Nani!?" Zoro shouted as he stared at Zephyr's stretching katana.

Zephyr grinned as his katana went back to normal.

"This katana is made out of the Kei Kei No Mi Fruit. It can move like a whip when I want it to. And my other one…"

Zephyr flicked the golden katana and a shockwave came out and knocked into Zoro's katanas and sent him back a bit.

"This one has the Nami Nami No Mi Fruit. It can create shockwaves of any shape when I slash." Zephyr stated as he raised his katanas into his stance.

Zoro took his and the two faced each other while staring at each other seriously.

Zoro put on his bandana and said. "I guess I can't afford to go easy on you."

"Neither can I." Zephyr said as he removed his wristbands and let them hit the ground.

The moment they hit the ground, they cracked it and Zoro muttered. "Weights. Not bad."

* * *

Robin was calmly walking through the streets with Chopper behind her as they looked around for their opponents.

Chopper looked up and asked. "Why'd you trade with Sanji?"

"So Cook-san can practice against fighting a lady."

"I see." Chopper looked around and Robin suddenly stopped and looked down at the reindeer.

"This is where we split for now. Be careful, Doctor-san."

Chopper nodded and ran off down a street and disappeared from view.

Robin gave a small smile and faced a nearby hill. Robin walked toward it and when she got there, she looked up and smiled.

"I guess you don't feel like fighting?"

"Not really. I'm still wondering something."

"What would that be?"

Grandes sat up from where he was lying and said. "Wondering if you have a fear of ice."

Robin's eyes widened as she felt cold suddenly. Grandes smiled slightly and said. "I don't feel like fighting, but that doesn't mean you're safe."

Robin turned her head around as another voice cut in coldly.

"She's scared of my beautiful ice!"

Grandes smiled and lay back down and said. "Have fun, Celsius."

Celsius and Robin faced each other and Celsius said. "I hope you fight better than that other girl!"

Robin looked at Celsius and slowly nodded as the two began their fight.

* * *

Chopper ran down another street and quickly turned around and ducked as a pillar of earth shot at where he just was.

Chopper looked up and faced Dylan who was walking toward him.

Chopper and Dylan silently stared at each other until Chopper grew big and attacked Dylan.

Dylan calmly stared as Chopper suddenly grinned and punched Dylan into the ground.

Dylan hit the ground and groaned. "How…?"

"I know your weakness. It's the same as Crocodile's. Water." Chopper stated as he showed his fist, which was soaked in liquid.

"However, most medicine is liquid also. So they work just as well."

Dylan stood up and raised a hand at Chopper.

The earth below Chopper suddenly caved in and Chopper jumped out of the way as the ground snapped back together.

Dylan waved his arm and Chopper dodged as another hole appeared in the ground below him and almost swallowed the reindeer.

Dylan and Chopper faced each other and Chopper took out a Rumble Ball.

"This time, I'll beat you. Rumble." Chopper tossed the drug into the air and crunched down on it.

* * *

Varen and Takai were the very first ones in their fight and they were standing on the roofs of some building as Varen tried to kick at Takai.

Takai dodged the kick and shot a shadow at Varen, who used her outstretched leg to jumped back.

Takai smirked as Varen stood up and kicked at Takai again. "Tch." Takai raised a hand and summoned a shadow that blocked Varen's leg and hit her in the stomach.

Varen coughed up blood as she jumped back and pulled out her ninja sword.

"Going tough on me? Come on…" Takai started to say as he brought out his scythe. "Give me a good fight!"

* * *

Roland walked out of the tower and saw Rune sitting nearby.

"Well, if it isn't Rune. The one who ruined the act."

"Hi, Roland."

"...?"

"Move aside. I'm here for Luffy and Nami."

"Sorry but, I think you need to leave." Roland raised his arms and his palms glowed as his chakrams appeared.

Rune smirked as he stood up and unsheathed his black katana.

"I hope you can fight."

"Don't worry, I just hope you can fight back." Rune and Roland grinned as they pointed their weapons at each other and their fight began.

The two faced each other and then said in unison.

"Zodic." "Zodic."

"The Courageous One." "The Sinned One."

"Flamberge." "Ragnarök."

* * *

**Well, we have a huge Zodic fight going on with a bunch of smaller ones... XD I is very evil...**


	86. Marisa vs Franky 1

**CHAPTER 84- Marisa vs. Franky I  
Chapter's Quote: "If it rusts you will die. If it cuts you will live. Pride is like a blade."**

* * *

Back where Franky and Marisa were fighting, Franky was panting as he had his hands on his knees so he could catch his breath.

Across from him, Marisa was doing the same.

Franky gave a small grin and the two went back to fighting.

Marisa's leg hit Franky's arm as Franky pulled back his right fist and smacked Marisa's arm that blocked his punch.

The two exchanged blows and blocks as they quickly destroyed the surrounding area.

The people around them fled for safety as Franky smashed his fist into another building as he aimed at Marisa who had jumped out of the way.

"For an eight year old girl… she sure is good…" Franky muttered as he glanced at Marisa who had landed on her feet with a smile.

"Franky-aniki!"

"Nani?"

"There's someone who wants to see you again!"

Franky stared at the happy little girl as he gave her a puzzled look. "Who would want to see me?"

Marisa smiled and put her hand on her right arm. "Zodic."

Franky's eyes widened as Marisa's arm became steel. "The Unbreakable One."

Franky composed himself and stared calmly as Marisa's arm started to form into her shield arm.

"Mecha."

* * *

A bright flash stunned Franky and he covered his eyes as the light slowly dimmed.

Franky looked from behind his hands and saw Marisa with her new steel arm.

"Hello once again." The shield said and Franky stared calmly at Mecha.

"Let's see how much you've improved."

"You'll be sorry." Franky raised his left fist and said. "Weapons Left!"

Marisa raised Mecha and blocked as bullets hit her shield.

Franky ran up and punched straight in the middle of the shield.

Marisa moved back a little as Franky's fist pushed her backwards.

Franky took a deep breath and said. "Fresh Fire!"

Franky billowed flames from his mouth that quickly engulfed Marisa and Mecha.

Franky watched as the fire grew around them, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Now that was mean."

Franky stared at the flames until suddenly, something shot out at Franky.

Franky ducked as the thing flew past him and Franky caught a glimpse of a shield.

A second later, a huge explosion shook the entire island.

Franky slowly looked behind him and gasped at the sight.

There was an entire line of destruction behind him that led to the ocean.

"That was more powerful than last time."

"Of course. My power has grown greatly since our last battle." Mecha said as he appeared back on Marisa's arm as she stood where the flames were.

Her clothes were slightly burned, but that seemed to be the only thing wrong.

Franky grinned as he cracked his knuckles and got ready for the next round.

* * *

Marisa took her stance and placed her normal arm in front of Mecha.

"Hagane Kobushi!" Marisa thrusted Mecha forward and Franky barely had time to dodge as Marisa suddenly appeared where Franky was as Mecha smashed into the ground.

Franky pulled back his right arm and punched at Marisa. "Strong Hammer!"

"Hagane Kobushi!" The two connected fists and the ground cracked as they tried to push the other back.

Franky held his left arm and pointed it at Marisa's shoulder and said. "Weapons Left!"

Bullets pierced Marisa's shoulder and she doubled back in pain.

Franky grinned as they faced each other bleeding.

Both were panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

"You're good."

"You too."

"This battle is quite impressive."

Franky and Marisa grinned as they straightened up and took their stances.

* * *

Luffy stared at Nami as she continued to smile at him. Luffy stared at Nami until something clicked in his head.

"Hey, Nami! When'd you eat a Devil Fruit!?"

"It finally clicked, huh?"

"When?"

Nami smiled and poked Luffy forehead with her finger.

"It was mainly an accident really. It was before Arlong came to our village. The Chishio Chishio No Mi Fruit looked just like a tangerine, so I found it and thought it was one."

"So you ate it?"

"Yep. Sure did, but I didn't know it was one until after Arlong came."

"Wait! How can you swim!? You should be just like me!"

Nami smiled and pointed to the earrings she was wearing, and then pointed at the brace around Luffy's ankle.

"The Devil Fruit Lock, or DFL for short. It gets rid of the Devil Fruit ability as long as you wear it."

"So I can swim!?"

"Yep."

"Yay! Oh wait… I can't swim to begin with."

Nami softly laughed and Luffy looked at her and gave a small grin.

Luffy stopped grinning and looked at Nami seriously.

"But Nami, why'd you do all of this just to get me?"

Nami stopped laughing and looked away as she replied. "I needed to cut some ties I had before meeting you."

"You mean these guys?"

"Yeah…"

"Why were you with them?"

"I needed the money for Arlong."

"Wait, so you've been to the Grand Line before!?"

"No, one of the Zaviors X's member met me at an island in the East Blue."

"Oh." Nami sighed as she looked down at the floor and muttered. "I didn't want anybody to recognized me while I was with them, so I bought this mask and joined them."

Nami stated and pointed to the mask on the side of her head. "It's pretty creepy and cool." Luffy said and Nami laughed a little.

"I also made up the name Ryath so nobody would learn my name."

"So after I beat up Arlong, you stopped seeing them until we got back to this area?"

"That's right." Luffy was silent until something popped into his mind.

Back at Arlong Park, Luffy had seen a pen with blood on it.

"There was a pen at Arlong Park I found during my fight with Arlong that had blood on it."

"Yeah, that was cause of the Chishio Chishio No Mi Fruit and by me being overworked."

Luffy looked at Nami, but she looked away sadly.

"Nami, why'd you meet up with them? Why didn't you just ignore them?"

"That's impossible. The moment we landed on Call's Cell, they knew I was here."

Luffy stared at Nami and then his eyes moved down to the sleeve of the black cloak she wore and at the Number XIII.

Luffy grinned and bluntly said. "But you're the leader now!"

Nami looked at Luffy and then her sleeve and nodded. "That's right…"

"So why you just quit?"

"I need to finish my first act."

"First act?"

"That was what the Zaviors X member said it was."

"Who was that guy?"

"His name was…"

Luffy tilted his head as Nami paused and tried to hold back some tears.

"…Moria."

Luffy's eyes grew wide as the name of the Shichibukai was mentioned.

"Him!?" Nami nodded and pointed to the mask. "He picked this mask out and had it tempered with so when I wear it, the yellow eyes move with my eyes, just so people don't know my eye color."

"Sounds like everything had to be a secret."

"It had to be." Luffy continued to stare at Nami as she looked away sadly. "I'm sorry." Nami muttered and started to cry slightly.

Luffy wanted to wipe away the tears, but with his arms binded and his ability to stretch gone, he couldn't do again and silently watch.

"What was the first thing you had to do?" Nami looked at Luffy and wiped her tears off her face and mumbled. "I was supposed to find someone."

"Did you find him?"

"No… not until recently."

"Where is he?"

"Outside somewhere on this island."

"What's his name?"

Nami looked up at Luffy and was close to crying again as she put her hands to her face and muttered. "Nico Rune."

* * *

**Well, we've learned more about why Nami is there, but now back to FRANKY! XD**


	87. Marisa vs Franky 2

**CHAPTER 85- Marisa vs. Franky II  
Chapter's Quote: "Breaking free of chains is a lot easier than binding them."**

* * *

Back outside in the small clearing they made, Franky and Marisa were still fighting each other as they punched, shot, and kicked at each other.

Franky blocked a punch from Mecha and dodged Marisa's foot as he sent his own fist at Marisa and hit her in the other arm.

Marisa and Franky jumped back and faced each other while panting more.

"I'm surprised a little girl like you has so much energy."

"T-Thanks…"

They were both tired and they weren't going to keep going if this kept going on.

Franky sighed and put his next to each and connected them.

Marisa raised Mecha and pointed her fist at Franky. "One final attack." They both said and Franky arms connected as Mecha glowed with a white color.

Franky and Marisa looked at each other and braced themselves.

Franky grinned as his arm prepared for his attack, as Mecha started to glow with a blue aura.

"This is it."

"One final round and the winner will be decided."

They both nodded and raised their arms and shouted in unison.

"Coup De Vent!"

"Hagane Chikara!"

The air shot out of Franky's arms as Marisa shot a blue colored beam at Franky that looked like what Mecha used before.

The two attacks collided with each other and started to try to force the other attack away.

In the end, the two attacks merged and exploded, which created a large cloud of dust.

Marisa covered her face until she suddenly felt a chill on the back of her neck.

Above her, facing her head at very close distance, was Franky's arms.

"Coup De…"

Marisa stared up in shock as Franky's second attack hit her head on.

"VENT!"

Another air bullet smacked into Marisa and blew the dust away as Marisa was sent into the ground by air bullet.

Franky stood over Marisa as Mecha slowly disappeared and she smiled.

"Not bad at all…"

"You sure can fight."

"You fight better…" Franky grinned and held out a hand, which Marisa grabbed onto and was lifted to her feet.

Marisa crouched down as she tried to catch her breath while covered in cuts and burns.

Her shoulder was bleeding as she straightened up and wobbled a little.

Marisa let out a sigh and leaned against a nearby wall as Franky sat down near her.

"I need to ask, why is a little girl like you doing with a pirate crew?"

Marisa looked over and gave a small smile. "They saved me… that's all that matters…"

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Sure… I guess that wouldn't hurt anybody…"

* * *

_-2 years ago-_

_On an island in the South Blue called Kousa, a little girl was sitting against a tree as she held her knees to her chest as people walked by ignoring her. _

_Marisa looked at the people, and some of them looked back but then laughed softly to either themselves or people with them. _

_"What a freak. Doesn't she have any family?" _

_"I bet they abandoned her." The people laughed as they walked away. _

_Marisa sadly looked at the ground and put a hand on her arm. _

_Back then, she had no control over her Devil Fruit powers, so every day, one body part of hers would be steel. _

_It was mainly her right arm, which made people laugh at her. _

_Marisa held back tears as she muttered. "I do have a family… they're out fighting for peace. They will come back." _

_Marisa put her head on her knees so her face couldn't be seen and she cried. _

_Marisa's parents were off fighting as Officers of the Navy. _

_Marisa was only six, so she didn't know the difference between pirate and Navy officer. _

_More people walked by, whispered to someone, and laughed at Marisa. _

_As the sun set, Marisa looked up to see people still walking by. _

_They were either looking, whispering, or laughing at her. _

_Marisa sadly stood up and everyone froze as she walked away from them and down an empty street. _

_She walked for who knows how long until she came to a hill overlooking a large house. _

_Marisa sat down and stared into the house, and at the family around their dining room table as they ate. _

_Marisa's stomach grumbled and she sadly placed her hand on her stomach and cried. "Why… why haven't they come back yet?" Marisa continued to cry until the sun set and the moon rose high into the sky. _

_Marisa watched as the family then started to talk to each other and play around. _

_Marisa looked away, stood up and walked away as she muttered to herself. "Why doesn't anybody want me anymore?" _

_Marisa looked over at her arm, which was still steel and she cried. "Why… Why am I like this? It's this arm's fault!" Marisa said and looked around for anything sharp. _

_Tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked over to cliff overlooking the ocean and looked down at the swirling waves. _

_She took a step forward and was about to jump off when a voice suddenly appeared. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." _

_Marisa froze and turned around and saw a boy leaning against the tree with a book in his hand. _

_He wasn't looking at Marisa, but reading his book as he calmly read it. _

_"Why shouldn't I!? Nobody wants me!" Marisa shouted as tears dropped off her chin and onto the ground. _

_The boy calmly looked up and Marisa turned around and faced the ocean. _

_"Nobody wants me…" Marisa muttered as she lifted one foot off the cliff and jumped. _

_Marisa clamped her eyes shut as she braced herself for the ocean waves to drown her. _

_Only it never came. Marisa opened her eyes and gasped as she saw that the cliff had moved so she was stilling standing. _

_Marisa lifted her head up and saw the boy looking down at her calmly as he put his book away and said. "I told you that you shouldn't do that." _

_Marisa stared at the boy in shock as she saw the cliff rise and placed her back next to the boy. _

_The boy calmly stared at Marisa's steel arm and said. "The Devil Fruit you've eaten must be controlled." _

_Marisa watched in puzzlement as the boy placed a hand on Marisa's arm and Marisa flinched at his touch. _

_It wasn't human-like. It didn't feel like a normal hand, it felt more rough. _

_Marisa suddenly gasped as her arm became normal and the boy withdrawed his hand. _

_"There. Now hurry up and follow me." Marisa stared after the boy as he walked back toward the town and Marisa called after him. _

_"Follow you where!?" The boy calmly stared back at her and said. "Your future." _

_Marisa gasped as something touched her hand, and she looked down to see the ground reaching up like a hand toward her. _

_Marisa took the hand and the hand started to walk with her toward the boy who was moving his fingers around. _

_The boy stopped and the hand went back into the ground and Marisa watched in amazement as the boy took her hand and helped her walk toward the town. _

_Marisa looked up at the boy and smiled sweetly as she asked. "What's your name? Mine's Marisa." _

_The boy looked down and smiled back as he said. "Dylan."_

* * *

Franky's mouth hanged open as he listened to Marisa's past.

"Your parents leave you, and you were about to kill yourself if it wasn't for that quiet kid!?"

Marisa nodded and moved her feet as she made sure they were fine.

"Wow. Are your parents alive?"

"No. Later, we found a wreckage and… their bodies…" Marisa said sadly looking down at the ground.

"I see…" Franky muttered and then grinned. "You sure are lucky!"

Marisa looked up at Franky and smiled sweetly back at him.

Franky stood up and held his hand out for Marisa. "Let's go."

Marisa nodded happily and Franky helped her to her feet and the two walked off, as Marisa held Franky's hand and the two continued talking.

* * *

**Darn it, I have a thing for little kids... Anyway, next fight!**


	88. Robin's Discovery

**CHAPTER 86- Robin's Discovery  
Chapter's Quote: "To find is not to lose, but to gain."**

* * *

While Franky finished his fight, Robin was in the middle of her fight with Grandes, or to be more precise, Celsius.

Grandes watched as Robin dodged Celsius's knee kick and then crossed her arms and arms came out of the nearby building and grabbed Celsius's leg and threw her into the building.

Robin braced herself as Celsius stood up and cracked her neck as she walked toward Robin.

"That ability sure is annoying." Celsius said as she stared at Robin.

Robin crossed her arms again and Celsius watched as arms came out of her body and held her down.

Celsius let out a sigh and said. "I told you…"

The arms suddenly froze and broke off as Celsius finished saying.

"That ability is annoying and can't beat me."

"I guess so." Robin suddenly felt cold as Celsius hit her in the arm with her knee.

Robin winced as her arm froze and Celsius tapped her other arm and froze it too.

"Now you can't use that ability." Celsius said and Grandes stood up and walked over to them.

"That's enough, Celsius." Celsius sighed and said. "When do I get to finish someone off!?"

"Soon." Celsius sighed again and disappeared and Robin's arms became normal once again.

Grandes tipped his hat and Robin stared at him and asked. "You seem to not like killing that much."

"Nah, I'm a doctor. We don't like people dying."

"Why'd you let me live?"

"Found out already?" Grandes smiled and pulled out his locket and tossed it to Robin.

Robin caught the locket looked at the picture inside. "Notice anybody familiar?"

"Your daughters."

"That's right." Robin looked at Grandes as his hat concealed his eyes from view.

"They're Navigator-san and her sister."

"Clever aren't you? That's right."

Robin handed back the locket and gave a small smile. "So you are their father…"

"Yes…" Grandes turned around and walked toward the tower and said without turning around.

"I would prefer it if you didn't tell anybody about this. I would like to keep it like that."

Robin nodded and said. "I won't tell."

Grandes smiled and walked into the city and left Robin standing alone as she pondered something in her mind.

"If Navigator-san is his daughter… then that must mean that…"

Robin smiled and walked into the city also as she muttered. "Interesting…"

* * *

Elsewhere inside the city, Faren and Ian were standing in a street as they looked around.

Faren turned to face one direction as Ian faced the other way.

"I'll take on one pair, you take on another."

"Okay." Ian and Faren nodded and warped away toward the sound of fighting.

A little while later, Cara appeared and looked around. "Man, where can I find someone to fight?"

As if on cue, Robin walked around the corner and saw Cara.

Cara grinned and Robin sighed as faced Cara. "I guess you'll do." Cara said and Robin crossed her arms to prepare herself.

Cara cracked her knuckles and grinned as the two began their fight.

* * *

Cara rushed forward and aimed a kick at Robin, who quickly summoned arms and grabbed Cara's leg and threw her against a building.

"Great… my ability has no effect on you…" Cara muttered as she straightened up and looked at Robin.

"That's because you can't do what I can do."

"Yeah, I can't make arms and legs appear out of nowhere like you can. This'll be hard…" Cara muttered as Robin summoned another set of arms on Cara's body and held her down tightly.

Cara struggled against Robin's grip as Robin walked forward and said. "I want to know something."

"What?"

"Your leader's name."

"Ryath."

"Really? I'm pretty sure it was Nami?"

"…So what if it is?" Robin smiled and her hands tightened their hold on Cara.

"Then thank you." Robin said and her hands hit Cara on the head and knocked her out cold.

Robin walked toward the tower as she smiled. She got what she wanted to know.

* * *

A little while later, someone walked down the street that Cara was knocked out on and stopped in front of her.

"Aisu Toki." The person said and Cara's body was frozen solid.

Grandes then went back to walking toward the tower, but not before stopping and looking back at the frozen body.

"Tch. I'm too soft." Grandes muttered to himself and Cara's body was suddenly shattered by water.

Grandes's arm went back to normal and he continued to walk down the street.

"One down, four more to go."

* * *

In the tower, Luffy and Nami were still facing each other as they sat on the floor.

Nami suddenly stood up and walked behind Luffy and said. "I don't think you'll need these chains."

Nami unlocked the chains and pulled Luffy to his feet.

Luffy stood up and faced Nami as she stared back at him.

Suddenly, the explosion from Franky's fight shook the island and Nami nearly tripped if it wasn't for Luffy grabbing her and pulling her against his chest.

Nami stared up at Luffy and muttered while blushing. "Thanks…"

"No problem." Luffy replied with his trademark grin.

Nami started to move her hand up Luffy's arm and placed it on his shoulder as her other arm did the same.

Luffy was confused as his arms started to move on their own and placed themselves on Nami's waist as she leaned closer to him.

Nami pressed her lips against Luffy's and the two kissed until they needed to breath.

They pulled back and breathed as they looked at each other.

"Nami…"

"Luffy…" The two said and then kissed again and Luffy flinched as he felt Nami's tongue touch his and she gave a soft moan.

Luffy deepened the kiss and Luffy remembered his dream from a while ago.

Luffy didn't pull back or anything, he moved his head down and did what he saw.

He licked Nami's neck and she moaned again as Luffy kissed the spot he had licked.

He obviously wasn't going to bite Nami, but Nami moved his head back and kissed him again.

Luffy moved his hands around Nami's body as Nami did the same for Luffy.

After a while, Nami pulled back and smiled at Luffy.

"Does this mean that what you said earlier was true?"

"Of course. I love you, Nami!"

Nami smiled and the two kissed as outside, hell was released.

* * *

But this Hell was worse than the real thing.

Outside, a cold laugh echoed across the city as Varen lay on a roof, covered in blood and burns as Takai stood over her with Makai behind him.

"Baka! You thought you could kill me!? You freaking baka! Makai! Kill!" Takai called out laughing coldly again.

Makai raised his fist and crashed it down on Varen's body.

Takai grinned evilly, but his grin faded when the dust cleared and Varen was standing with her katana placed against Takai's neck.

"I said I'll kill you. I mean it." Varen said as she glared at Takai who calmly smirked and put his hand on her katana and said. "You don't have a chance in Hell."

Varen gritted her teeth until her body was pierced from behind by a shadow shaped like a blade.

"Didn't you know that Makai is a shadow, meaning that he can move around freely? Also, unlike other Zodics, Makai doesn't talk back." Takai said with his cold laugh again.

Varen smirked and said. "Didn't you know not to underestimate a Ninja?"

Takai's grin vanished as Varen cut Takai's hand, and he jumped back to avoid being cut in half. "Brat."

"I'll show you who's a brat!"

* * *

**-sigh- Sadistic Takai is getting angry... -hides behind very very very thick stone wall-**


	89. Takai vs Varen

**CHAPTER 87- Takai vs. Varen  
Chapter's Quote: "Shadows are immortal. They will never leave you or go away."**

* * *

Varen and Takai faced each other and then in a split second, were fighting.

It was impossible to keep up with them as they jumped at each other, attacked, and then jumped away, and kept on doing that as the sound of steel on steel clanged in the air.

Varen landed on a building's roof and jumped to the side as Takai shot a shadow at her.

Varen jumped from roof to roof until she suddenly felt cold.

She glanced up and saw Takai's scythe swinging at her. "Haha!"

The buildings around them were destroyed as Varen smacked into the ground and staggered as she stood up bleeding greatly.

In front of her, Takai was grinning as blood dripped off his scythe and onto the roof.

Varen gripped her katana as she slashed at Takai again. "Heh." Varen's body was suddenly covered in blood as Takai's scythe easily sliced through her skin.

Takai grinned icily and smacked Varen back with a shadow. "Heh, you still can't beat me! Baka!" Takai called over and raised his scythe.

"Makai!" The giant shadow behind Takai responded by raising its fist and sending it at Varen.

Varen glanced up weakly as Makai's fist smashed into her and the building erupted into black flames.

Takai laughed as the fires burned greatly. "Heh, you never had a chance." Takai said as he walked over to the flames.

Takai swung his scythe and all the flames went out and revealed Varen's burnt body.

"Tough luck." Takai raised his scythe and muttered. "Wangetsu Kumori Karite!"

Takai slashed down and a dark shadow came out of his scythe and engulfed Varen's body.

Takai smirked as Varen's body was wallowed by the shadows and disappeared. "Say hi to Father for me, brat."

"How about you do that?"

Takai turned his head to see Varen standing with her katana pointing at Takai.

"Not bad." Takai muttered as Varen quickly vanished and appeared behind him.

"I told you! You'll die instead!" Takai calmly looked at Varen and grinned evilly as the katana made contact with… the ground.

Varen's eyes widened as her katana went straight through Takai and cut into the roof.

"You forget, only natural light is my weakness. Do you see the sun shining!?" Takai said and Varen's shoulder was slashed by Takai's scythe and he started to laugh.

Varen glanced at Takai's hand, and narrowed her eyes when she saw that it was fake blood.

"I'm invincible here!" Varen gritted her teeth in pain as Takai kicked her into the roof.

"Ha! You never had a chance to begin with! What makes you think that you could beat me!? Makai, kill!"

Makai moved in front of Takai and raised its fist at Varen. Varen stared at Takai and closed her eyes and said. "I knew I could never win… that's why Father was so eager to train me…"

"…"

Varen looked at Takai and then looked sadly at the ground.

"…Maybe…" Varen looked at Takai as his hair concealed his eyes from view.

"I guess that would make sense but…" Varen continued to look at Takai, as he suddenly grinned.

"He should have tried harder!"

Varen's eyes widened as Makai's fist crushed her into the ground. Varen opened one eye and saw Takai jumped into the air and raised his hand.

"Say hi to Father! Kurai Karite Shimekiri!" Takai's hand was enveloped in shadows as it shot out toward Varen and exploded when it made contact with her.

Takai smirked as Varen's body was engulfed in the shadows. Takai turned around and muttered. "You were never able to beat me, and even Father knew that." Takai disappeared into the shadows as any life in that area died.

* * *

Over by the tower, Rune and Roland were fighting as the ground around them either crushed or burned.

Roland and Rune perked up and stopped attacking as they silently faced the other.

"It seems that Varen is dead."

"Yeah, I guess Takai finished her off finally."

"You're next."

"Heh."

Roland and Rune suddenly disappeared and started attacking each other with quick strikes with their katana or chakrams.

Roland twirled his chakrams and called out. "Rekka Hakaisha!"

Flames billowed out of his chakrams and Rune smirked as he dodged easily and jumped into the air.

"Mizu Arashi!" Water shot out of Rune's right arm and almost hit Roland as he jumped to the side.

The two faced each other and said in unison. "Rekka Kobushi!"

Flames erupted from their fists and collided together and exploded.

Smoke blew by as the two went back to attacking each other with their weapons.

The two were almost even as they continued to attack, jump back, attack with an element, and then attacked again.

Rune and Roland smirked as their weapons collided with the other one's.

"So this is your power?" Rune asked as they jumped back and shot fire at each other.

"That's right. Your power is quite amazing also." Roland said as he blocked Rune's katana and attacked with the other chakram.

The two weren't injured at all as they fought for another five minutes until they stopped and grinned.

"The next fight has started."

"I wonder who'll win."

"We'll probably find out." The two grinned as elsewhere, Sanji's foot collided with Lock's.

* * *

Sanji gritted his teeth as he and Lock jumped back and faced each other.

"I can't fight a lady."

"Then you'll die." Sanji gritted his teeth as he blocked Lock's kick and tried to get away again, but Lock ran in front of him and Sanji had to block as Lock kicked at him.

Sanji sighed as they faced each other and Sanji muttered. "I can't fight a lady."

Lock sighed and crossed her arms and remarked. "That attitude is going to kill you one day!"

Sanji frowned as he blocked another kick and muttered. "I think it may very soon…"

* * *

**Sanji's getting beaten up if he doesn't do anything... U.U; Go Sanji! XD**


	90. Interference

**CHAPTER 88- Interference  
Chapter's Quote: "Live long! Go forth! Bring me a coffee with takoyaki."**

Sanji jumped back as Lock swung her leg at him again. Sanji gritted his teeth as he dodged another kick and landed on his feet.

"Come on! Hurry up and fight back!"

"Sorry but I can't."

Lock bitterly looked at Sanji and grumbled. "Curly Brows."

Sanji's vein twitched and he kicked at Lock. "That's it!"

Lock grinned slyly and narrowed her eyes as she muttered. "Dartboard."

Sanji gritted his teeth and kicked at Lock again and hit her arm.

Lock grinned his leg stuck to her arm and Sanji muttered. "Darn it, I forgot…"

Lock twisted her arm and kicked Sanji in the chest.

Sanji landed on the ground and coughed up a little blood as he stood back up.

Lock sighed as Sanji ran at her and kicked her again as she muttered. "Ero-Cook."

Sanji's foot stuck to Lock's leg and he cursed under his breath as Lock kicked him in the neck.

Sanji hit the ground hard and coughed up blood again. "This is boring!" Lock said as she put her hands behind her head and turned away.

Sanji stood up and attacked Lock again. Lock glanced behind her and grinned as Sanji's foot stuck to her back.

"Sh-" Sanji started to curse until Lock's foot smashed into Sanji's face and sent him back into the ground.

Sanji stood back up and faced Lock as they stared at each other.

Suddenly, a voice said from nearby. "Found you."

Sanji's eyes widened as steel wires that moved like tentacles, grabbed Sanji and smashed him against the building nearby.

"Who are you?" Lock asked as she looked up to see someone standing on the roof.

"Ian."

Sanji stood up and wiped the blood away from his lip as he looked up at Ian and saw ten whip-like tentacles coming out of his arms.

Ian smirked as he noticed the two staring at the tentacles.

"I ate the Shokushu Shokushu No Mi Fruit."

"That's a mouthful."

Ian grimaced as Lock stared up smirking at him. "Whatever, I'm here to get rid of you both."

Sanji sighed and stepped closer. "I'll take you on. It beats having to fight a lady."

Lock bitterly stared at Sanji and muttered. "Baka. I wanted to fight him."

Sanji turned around and grinned as he said. "Ladies shouldn't get blood on their hands."

Lock sighed and turned away and walked away as she called back.

"Don't expect me to call you my hero."

Sanji grinned and Ian looked at Lock and raised his hand.

"I can't let you leave!" Sanji's foot came out of nowhere and kicked Ian into the ground below.

Ian stood up and faced Sanji as he wiped the dust off of him.

"Fine. You die first."

"Bring it on. Nobody should hurt a lady."

* * *

Lock walked down the street with her hands behind her head as she turned the corner.

Out of nowhere, a pair of hands appeared on Lock's shoulders and pulled her to the ground.

"What the!?" Lock started to say until she noticed Robin leaning against a nearby house with her arms crossed.

"Oh, you." Lock grimaced as Robin gave a small smiled and crouched down in front of Lock.

"I would like to ask you a few questions."

"What?"

"What is your goal?"

"Classified."

"Why did you kidnap Navigator-san?"

"Classified."

Robin smiled a little and the grip on Lock increased. "Ow! Okay! We're here to do something!"

"Like what?"

Lock smirked as she looked up at Robin and said. "The complete destruction of these islands."

Robin nodded and then stood up and said. "You already destroyed one out of ten. How many more have you destroyed?"

"Seven others. Luna, Sol, Grathyr, Vale, Levitsef, Pilokijuhgy, and Dorado. Plus Ramadorr, which we already destroyed."

"So that was you."

"Yep. Only Zareth and this island remain."

Robin looked down at Lock and asked. "When do you plan to destroy Zareth?"

"Maybe… but then again, maybe we won't."

"Won't what?"

"Destroy Zareth. We only really need to destroy this island."

"I see."

Robin released her grip on Lock and turned away. "Thank you for the info."

"Matte! What about your other question? Aren't you going to ask me that?"

Robin looked back and smiled as she said. "I already knew why."

"What!? When did you learn that we kidnapped Sis so we could lure the Zaviors X guys out into the open!?"

"Just now."

Lock grimaced as she hit her head off the ground and muttered. "Great, I let it slip…"

Lock faced Robin and pointed at her and shouted. "You're evil!"

"No, I'm just good at getting information out of people."

Lock's eye twitched and she sighed. "Great…"

Robin smiled and walked away, leaving Lock there to grumble about letting info slide so easily.

* * *

Sanji and Ian were attacking each other in the meantime.

Sanji kicked at Ian's head, but Ian simply moved some tentacles so it blocked Sanji's foot from hitting.

Sanji jumped but faced Ian as he muttered. "How am I supposed to hit this guy? Those tentacles are so annoying."

Ian raised his hands and ten tentacles came out and attacked Sanji.

Sanji moved to the side and kicked at a tentacle that was nearby.

Ian let out a smile laugh and said. "I wouldn't lose concentration now!"

Sanji gritted his teeth as the other nine tentacles hit him to the ground.

Sanji stood up and staggered a little as blood rolled down his arm.

"Dang it, I can't get close to this guy with those tentacles around him." Sanji muttered as he stared at Ian's tentacles.

A sudden thought of frying octopus came into his mind and he grinned as he started to spin around quickly.

Ian watched as Sanji stopped spinning and Ian's eyes widened as he saw Sanji's leg burning red.

"Diablo Jamble."

Ian flinched as Sanji kicked him straight in the stomach and was sent flying into the building and Sanji stared after him as he jumped down and continued to kick at Ian.

Ian's tentacles tried to block Sanji's burning leg, but when they made contact with it, they broke apart and Sanji's foot smashed into the ribs.

Ian crashed into the building's wall and glanced up to see Sanji's leg above him.

The building caved in as Sanji and Ian jumped out and faced each other.

Sanji's leg cooled down and Ian smirked as he said. "I guess you can't use that attack again."

Ian reached up to his half mask and placed his hand on it.

Sanji watched as Ian muttered. "Zodic. The Edible One."

Sanji overheard that, and tried his best to stay standing as he laughed his head off. Ian's vein pulsed and he shouted. "TAKOYAKI!"

Sanji bursted into laughter and fell to ground and rolled around as he pointed at thing Ian was holding with its stick.

It was a huge takoyaki on a stick.

"I'll make you eat those laughs." Ian muttered angrily as he pointed Takoyaki at Sanji.

Sanji stood up and chuckled as he calmed himself down and stared at Ian.

"That's funny… eat my laughs? How about I cook your octopus?"

* * *

**-is dying from laughter- XD Can't... stay... standing... -falls off cliff-**

**Ian: Good. T.T**


	91. TAKOYAKI!

**CHAPTER 89- TAKOYAKI!!  
Chapter's Quote: "-is too busy eating to post quote-"**

* * *

Sanji stood grinning as Ian ran forward and swung Takoyaki at him.

Sanji dodged to the side and aimed a kick at Ian, but was blocked by Takoyaki.

"It may seem funny to you, but I am not to be underestimated." Ian said as he swung Takoyaki at Sanji again.

Sanji grinned and jumped away as Takoyaki smashed into the ground.

"It seems that thing needs to be cooked better." Sanji muttered loud enough for Ian to hear.

Ian glared at Sanji and swung Takoyaki at him again.

This time, Sanji was hit barely as it hit his arm.

Sanji suddenly winced in pain as he clutched his arm and shouted. "What the hell did that thing do to me!?"

Ian smirked as he raised Takoyaki again and pointed it at Sanji.

"It hurt didn't it? Now you know how food feels when you cook it."

"I guess I do." Sanji grumbled as he checked his arm and saw some liquid on the spot he was hit.

"Acid." Ian grinned and swung Takoyaki again and Sanji jumped away as it slammed into the ground again.

Ian raised Takoyaki like a bat and swung at Sanji and shouted. "Takoyaki Kujiku!"

Sanji used his hand to jump out of the way Takoyaki demolished the building behind him.

"I never thought such vulgar food could hurt so much." Sanji muttered as he aimed a kick at Ian.

Sanji's foot connected with Ian's neck and sent him into the ground a few feet away.

However, Ian was grinning as Sanji saw something above him.

Sanji looked up and saw Takoyaki falling on top of him.

"Sh…" Sanji started to swear, but Takoyaki smashed into him before he could finish.

Ian stood up, walked over, and picked up Takoyaki to see Sanji laying down underneath it.

"It seems your cooking skills need work."

"Or maybe your head needs work."

Ian's eyes widened as Sanji stood up and grinned at Ian.

"That big takoyaki can't beat me." Ian gritted his teeth angrily and Sanji delivered kick after kick at him.

Ian was barely able to block them, until Sanji's foot suddenly connected to his head and sent him back to the ground.

Blood flew from Ian's mouth as he smashed into the ground and was out.

Sanji reached for his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and his matches.

"Now you fry the octopus until it becomes red." Sanji muttered and lit his cigarette and placed it in his mouth as Takoyaki disappeared back into Ian's hidden right eye.

"I hope you don't think you've won?"

Sanji's eyes grew wide as Ian stood back up and tentacles came out of his arms.

Sanji cursed under his breath as he jumped away from the tentacles.

"He returned that takoyaki for his tentacles…" Sanji muttered as he dodged some tentacles.

Ian smirked as his tentacles quickly attacked Sanji at the same time.

Sanji blew smoke out of his mouth and said. "Party Table."

Suddenly, all the tentacles were kicked away and Ian was kicked straight in the chest as Sanji gritted his teeth.

"Food doesn't fight against a chef!"

Ian glared at Sanji as his tentacles moved around near Sanji.

Sanji calmly looked at them and said. "That ability is kinda dumb."

"I'll show you dumb!" The tentacles suddenly shot out at Sanji and Sanji simply jumped into the air and avoided them.

Ian stared as Sanji sent another kick at Ian and said. "Mouton Mallet!"

Sanji's kick left a mark on Ian as he was sent through several buildings behind him.

He finally stopped and fell to the ground and Sanji blew out more smoke and said. "No more orders, we're done for the day."

* * *

Back at the tower, Roland and Rune were still fighting each other until they suddenly stopped and grinned.

"There goes Ian."

"I guess so. Sanji finished him off."

The two grinned again as they went back to their fight.

* * *

In the port, Zoro and Zephyr were clashing katanas as they searched for an opening.

"Kei Taka!" Zephyr called out and swung the silver katana at Zoro.

Zoro blocked the whip-like blade and swung his own katana at the same time as Zephyr did his golden one.

"36 Pound Cannon!"

"Nami Suraisu!"

The two shockwaves slammed into each other and exploded as the two swordsman prepared their next attacks.

Zoro went into his stance and called out. "Oni Giri!"

Zephyr took his stance as Zoro charged forward and their katana collided and the two started to try to push the other back to create an opening.

They both jumped back and slashed at each other again.

"Dragon Twister!"

"Luna Heki Shikon!"

The two attacks clashed and they both were defeated as the two ran up behind them and slashed at each other again.

Zephyr and Zoro jumped back again and faced each other as they grinned.

Zephyr then sighed and raised his silver katana and said. "This fight is good. You truly live up to your reputation. Too bad."

Zoro looked at Zephyr as he sheathed the golden katana and said. "I may not have a Devil Fruit like the rest, but that doesn't mean I can't use one."

Zoro nodded and braced himself for what came next.

"Zodic."

The silver katana glowed brightly as its form transformed into a large katana.

"The Brave One."

"Brighid."

* * *

Zoro watched as the silver katana changed shape and suddenly was sent toward him.

Zoro blocked as the blade smacked into his katanas with so much force that it cracked the ground around them.

Zephyr placed two hands on the hilt of Brighid and slashed again as Zoro also slashed.

The two continued to do so, and Zoro was reminded of Mihawk and his Black Sword.

"I will beat Mihawk… and you're not going to stop me!" Zoro shouted as he knocked Zephyr's katana back and slashed at Zephyr through an opening.

Zephyr grinned as Brighid suddenly moved on its own and blocked Zoro's attack.

"Remember, Brighid is a whip basically." Zephyr said as he swung Brighid at Zoro who dodged to the side and ran up at him.

"But that makes you wide open!" Zoro shouted as he slashed at Zephyr.

"Streaming Wolf Swords!" Zoro twirled by Zephyr and Zephyr's chest was slashed by Zoro's katanas.

Zephyr snapped his katana back into shape and stared at Zoro as they both grinned.

Blood rolled down Zoro's chest too and the two said in unison. "Time to get serious."

* * *

**-is hiding while watching fight- scary fight... sorry for lateness... review... -ducks as piece of ground flies at head-**


	92. Two Zodics and a Dragon?

**CHAPTER 90- Two Zodics and a Dragon!?  
Chapter's Quote: "Slashing apart anything is the dream of nothing."  
Author's Note: Sorry for missing Monday! XO I was busy with exams...**

* * *

Zoro and Zephyr faced other as they took their stances against each other.

Suddenly, a huge explosion coming from Grim appeared and the two swordsman began their match.

Zoro placed his sword like a tornado and slashed at Zephyr.

"Dragon Twister!"

Zephyr raised Brighid and positioned it so it pointed at the ground and said. "Arashi Chikara!"

The two attacks hit the swordsmen and cut into their bodies.

They continued to slash at each other until they both jumped back and panted for air.

Zoro let out a deep breath and raised one katana at Zephyr and said. "Let's keep it up."

"I intend to." The two clashed over and over again while calling out various techniques at each other.

By the end of ten minutes, the two swordsmen were bloody, panting, and grinning as they faced each other.

Zephyr let out a deep breath as did Zoro and Zephyr unsheathed his other katana and grinned.

"Time for Round 2." Zephyr sheathed Brighid and pointed the golden katana at Zoro.

"Zodic."

"The Relentless One."

"Labraid."

The golden katana glowed also as it changed shape into a crescent shaped blade.

Zephyr and Zoro grinned as they prepared their next assault.

"108 Pound Cannon!"

"Nami Arashi!"

The two shockwaves smacked against each other and were redirected in a different direction.

They smashed into the nearby buildings and the two swordsmen charged at each other and began their next wave of attacks.

"Oni Giri!"

"Nami Tsume!"

"Dragon Twister!"

"Sol Kousa!"

"Hawk Wave!"

"Luna Heki Shikon!"

The two jumped back as their attacks had cut them apart more.

The two positioned their blades and shouted.

"Lion's Song!"

"Reiki Garandou!"

The two slashed as they passed each other and nothing moved for a while.

The two stayed motionless as the wind blew by and suddenly, both of their chests erupted in blood.

They both fell to their knees, and Zoro kept himself up thanks to his katana.

Zephyr did the same as they glanced back at the other, stood up, and faced each other again.

"How long can you last?"

"About 30 seconds. How about you?"

"Same."

"So this is our last strike?"

"Best strike wins."

"Bring it."

Zoro placed his katanas in front of him and started to twirl them around as Zephyr unsheathed Brighid and positioned them like Zoro's Oni Giri attack.

"Santōryū…" Zoro started to say as Zephyr let out a deep breath and the two suddenly ran forward and shouted. "Three Thousand Worlds!" "Final Koyou!"

The two slashed at each other as they passed the other.

They both stood for a while motionless again as they waited for something.

Suddenly, Zephyr grinned and muttered. "I guess that proved it."

Zoro coughed up blood and used his katana to stay standing as Zephyr continued. "I lost…"

Zephyr then collapsed on the ground and Zoro panted as he sheathed his katanas and tied his bandana around his arm again.

"That was a good fight. I hope we can fight again someday."

"Don't push my luck…"

Zoro chuckled as he started to walk back toward Grim.

Hopefully he wouldn't get lost before he found Chopper.

* * *

Chopper was currently facing Dylan as he held another bottle of medicine in his hand.

"So you think just cause you know my weakness, you can beat me?"

"Maybe. Now it's time to see if I can." Chopper broke the bottle over his fist and said. "Arm Point!"

Chopper changed to Arm Point and ran at Dylan who raised a hand and the earth around Chopper rose up.

Chopper changed to Jump Point and jumped away as the earth collapsed where he just was.

Chopper changed to Horn Point and fell at Dylan.

Chopper's horns grazed Dylan as he attacked the earth user.

Chopper jumped back to avoid a pillar of earth and stared at Dylan whose cheek was bleeding.

Dylan's eyes were hidden as he raised his hand and wiped the blood.

Dylan stared at the blood and was silent for a moment.

Chopper looked at Dylan in puzzlement until Dylan's hand clenched around the blood and Chopper started to feel scared again as Dylan his head and his eyes were shown.

They were just like Luffy's eyes when he fights someone he really hates.

Chopper gulped nervously as the earth around Dylan rose around him.

Dylan gritted his teeth angrily and muttered. "Nobody has ever wounded me… I'll kill you."

Chopper flinched nervously as the earth enveloped Dylan and Chopper heard him say something.

"Zodic."

Chopper gulped nothing again as he started to sweat a little.

"The Terrifying One."

Chopper turned into Arm Point as Dylan muttered the final word. "Arawn."

* * *

The earth around Dylan started to shape itself as it grew.

Chopper jumped back as the earth ripped itself from the ground and shaped into a claw.

Chopper stared in both amazement and fright as the shape started to form an animal of some kind.

Chopper gulped again on nothing as he stared into the creature's face.

"So this is what we saw destroy Ramadorr…" Chopper muttered as a piercing roar echoed throughout the island.

In front of Chopper, stood a creature made of earth, that creature was a dragon.

It's glowing red eyes moved onto Chopper and it opened its mouth to reveal several sharp stones as fangs.

Chopper noticed something dripping from the upper row of stones and gasped when he realized what it was.

Poison.

The dragon's mouth was dripping poison onto the ground as it stared at Chopper almost hungrily.

Chopper jumped into the air and positioned his hooves together and smashed the dragon's earth neck apart.

Chopper watched as the head didn't seem to notice, and Chopper gasped as the body moved and reattached the head to a new neck.

"It can grow back." Chopper muttered and then felt a sinking feeling as three minutes was up.

Almost instantly, the dragon turned its head and lunged at Chopper who jumped out of the way of the poisonous earth fangs.

The dragon raised its head again and roared as it lunged at Chopper again.

Chopper ran away as he muttered. "So that's a Zodic?! He said it's name was Arawn."

Chopper glanced back and saw Arawn lowering its head and neck and suddenly lunged at Chopper quickly.

Chopper smacked into the ground as Arawn put a claw on top of Chopper and stared at the small reindeer.

"Wait! Don't eat me! I may be a reindeer, but I'm not edible!"

Arawn didn't seem to hear as it lowered its head and dangerously let some poison drop next to Chopper's head.

Chopper's eyes widened as he saw the poison hit the ground, and Chopper suddenly became big and threw off the surprised Arawn's claw.

Chopper stood up and ran from Arawn as he roared again and lunged after Chopper.

Chopper screamed and rounded a corner and smacked into someone.

"AH! Don't eat me!" Chopper shouted and raised his hooves to his face in fright.

"Ow… Oi, reindeer-man! Watch it next time!"

Chopper opened his eyes to see Franky rubbing his head.

"Franky! Save me!" Chopper shouted and ran behind Franky and started to cower.

"You're just like Usopp. What's so scary that you're scared?"

Chopper silently pointed in front of Franky and Franky turned his back and said. "I honestly don't think whatever it is, is such a… big… problem…" Franky stammered as he looked into Arawn's gleaming red eyes and poisonous jaws.

Franky quickly stood up grabbed Chopper and ran from Arawn.

Arawn roared again and lunged after them quickly. "What is that thing!?" Franky shouted as they rounded several corners and Chopper replied. "It's a Zodic from the one named Dylan."

"Him!?"

"Yeah, he got livid when he saw his blood and he became that."

"SCARY!" Franky shouted as Arawn appeared in front of them and snapped at them.

Franky dodged the jaws and was about to slam his fist into its neck, until Chopper shouted. "That won't do anything! It's just grow back!"

"Nani!? Then how do we beat it!?" Chopper thought for a moment as Franky ran down another street.

Chopper's face lit up and he shouted. "The ocean!"

"The ocean?"

"Yeah, we need him to get into the ocean! Just like you did me!"

"… Yeah about that… I have no cola left."

"Nani!?"

"I used it all in my last fight. See my hair?" Franky pointed to his flopped hair and Chopper nodded as he continued to think.

"Then I'll need to lure him in."

Franky nodded and turned and headed toward the ocean, with a giant earth dragon with poisonous fangs, a unbreakable body, and gleaming red eyes behind them.

What could go wrong?

* * *

Franky and Chopper made it to the ocean and turned around to see Arawn straight behind them.

"Um… so how do we get him in the ocean?"

"Um… hehehe. No idea." Chopper said with a nervous laugh.

Arawn drew closer and Franky was about to jump away, when all of a sudden, a huge blast hit Arawn straight in the head and smashed the head against a building.

Franky and Chopper stared in amazement as someone called down. "Franky-aniki!"

Franky grinned as he looked up and saw Marisa waving back at him.

Chopper looked also and looked at Franky and then back at Marisa and tilted his head.

"Wait, didn't you fight her?"

"Yeah, so?"

"How can you both be fully recovered?"

"Well that's…" Franky never got to finish, because Arawn suddenly straightened up and lunged at them.

Chopper and Franky jumped to the side and Arawn took a bite out of the coast.

Arawn swallowed the ground and stared at Franky and then Chopper as if trying to decide which one to eat first.

Franky slowly crept away and said. "Since I can't fight… good luck."

Franky started to sprint away as Chopper stared after him in shock.

"Nani!? Don't leave me!" Franky turned his head and grinned. "Psych!"

A huge pillar suddenly struck Arawn in the side of the head and Franky stood there with a pillar in his hands, and his hair standing up in its usual position.

"I had some backup cola just in case." Franky said with grin and then called over to Chopper. "Are you two ready?"

Marisa and Chopper nodded as Franky placed his arms together and called out. "Reindeer-man, I need you to distract him!"

"Me!? Okay…"

"Good! I'll send him into the air and Marisa can smack him into the ocean. I'll go and get him afterwards. Okay?"

"Okay!" The two shouted and Chopper went into his big form and faced Arawn.

Arawn stared down at him and lunged as Chopper dodged to the side and continued to dodge as Arawn snapped its jaws more and more.

Franky's arms connected and he waited till they were ready.

"Not yet…" Franky muttered as Chopper jumped to the right.

"Need him more to the center…" Chopper muttered and jumped left, as did Arawn.

Franky's eyes snapped wide open and he shouted. "Coup De Vent!"

The strong air bullet smacked into Arawn, and the dragon turned around and lunged at Franky.

Franky grinned as he raised his arms and shouted as his arms pointed at Arawn's mouth.

"Coup De Vent!" The next air bullet slammed into Arawn's powerful jaws and sent him into the air.

"NOW!" Chopper and Franky shouted and Marisa jumped into the air and focused all her steel to her right fist.

"Sorry, Dylan. Time to wake up again. Hagane Shot!"

Marisa slammed her fist into Arawn's underbelly and the dragon was sent straight into the ocean.

Franky ran toward the ocean and jumped in as he dived for Dylan.

Seconds later, Franky returned to the surface with Dylan slung under his arm.

Franky swam to the coast and dropped Dylan onto the sand as he pushed Dylan's chest.

A little fountain of water came out of Dylan's mouth and Dylan coughed as he opened his eyes to see Marisa staring at him closely.

"Ah!" Dylan yelped startled and Marisa smiled as she said. "That was fast!"

Franky and Chopper grinned as Dylan rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Man, I have a headache…"

* * *

Elsewhere in Grim, a large area of buildings were gone and in their place, was a small crater with Gladstone standing in the middle of it.

Usopp was hidden behind a wall as he prepared his slingshot for another attack.

Gladstone looked around angrily as he tried to find Usopp.

Usopp took a deep breath and grinned at his next plan. "He's looking for Usopp, right? So I'll do this…"

Gladstone looked around for while until suddenly, an explosion star hit the ground below Gladstone and he stumbled as he regained his balance and stared at where the star had come from.

"I was told that you like eating."

"Who are you?"

"I am the King of Snipers, Sogeking!"

* * *

**Marisa: -sweatdrops- Soge...**

**Gabriel: King. U.U;**


	93. Return Of Sogeking

**CHAPTER 91- Return Of Sogeking  
Chapter's Quote: "-starts playing Sogeking's theme song-"**

* * *

Gladstone sweat dropped as Sogeking walked forward and held up Kabuto. 

_'Why is he wearing a mask when I know it's him?' _

Sogeking took aim at Gladstone and grinned as he shot a star at Gladstone.

Gladstone swerved to the side and dodged the star. The star exploded behind Gladstone and Sogeking shot another one straight at Gladstone.

"Super… Explosion Star!" Gladstone grinned as he swallowed the star and Sogeking grinned.

"Sorry, my bad. I forgot that that was a Rotten Egg Star." Gladstone twitched as he quickly spat out the star and it exploded when it hit the ground.

Gladstone was caught in the explosion and hit the ground as Sogeking laughed. "Sorry! I lied about lying!"

Gladstone staggered as he stood up and glared at Sogeking. "Lying is bad."

"But, oh so rewarding!" Sogeking prepared another star as Gladstone braced himself.

"Shuriken Stars!" Sogeking shot several shurikens at Gladstone who dodged to the side and was suddenly smacked in the head by Sogeking's giant hammer.

"Sogeking Pound!" Gladstone hit the ground again and Sogeking stood over him grinning happily.

"Had enough!?" Gladstone coughed blood as he stood up and faced Sogeking angrily.

"You may haves lies and fancy attacks on your side, but I have something better."

"And what would that be?"

"Zodic."

Sogeking froze and then started to run away as Gladstone continued to say. "The Endless One."

Sogeking broke into a full sprint as he raced down the streets at lightning fast speed.

"Wollaws." Sogeking suddenly appeared back at where he was before running and he stared frighten at Gladstone.

"H-How d-did you do that!?"

"Wollaws can warp the space around him."

"But I wasn't anywhere near you!"

"I never said that I had to be close." Sogeking froze as a shadow appeared over him.

Sogeking looked up and his eyes popped out of his mask as he stared at the underbelly of a giant golden whale.

* * *

"T-T-That's Wollaws!?"

"That's right. He is quite large, isn't he?"

"D-D-D-Duh!!" Gladstone grinned as Wollaws moved around in the air and looked down at Sogeking.

"I'm dead…" At that moment, Wollaws looked away and was suddenly sent into the ground by a powerful force.

Gladstone and Sogeking's eyes widened as someone nearby muttered. "Whale meat is good for frying in burning oil and herbs. You should eat it when it starts steaming so the meat can sustain its taste."

"SANJI!" Sanji grinned as he looked over at Sogeking and said. "Hey Usopp, I thought you could use some help."

"THANK YOU!!"

"Oi, stop shouting to thin air and help me beat that guy!"

"S-Sorry…"

Sogeking and Sanji faced Gladstone as Wollaws rose back into the sky and looked down at them.

"One more doesn't make a difference."

"I'll show you a difference." Sanji ran forward and kicked at Gladstone, but Sogeking suddenly shouted as Gladstone opened his mouth. "Sanji! Get away from him!"

Sanji glanced back and quickly snapped his foot away from Gladstone and jumped back to Sogeking.

"Why'd you shout?"

"He can eat anything, that might also mean you."

"Nani?! That kind of power is more like Luffy!"

"Yeah, I know." From above, Wollaws started to move toward them and Sanji muttered to Sogeking. "Usopp, I'll take the whale, you take that guy."

"Okay!" Sanji walked over to face the Wollaws and smirked as the whale looked back at him.

"I hope you cook well." Gladstone stared at Sogeking as he aimed another attack at him.

"Explosion Stars!" Gladstone dodged the stars as they flew by and exploded against the buildings.

Sogeking pulled back again and fired more stars at Gladstone. "Oil Stars!"

Gladstone flinched as the Oil Stars hit him dead on and covered him in oil.

Gladstone opened his eyes in disgust and saw Sogeking aiming another star at him. "This one will hurt a lot. Flaming Phoenix Star!"

Sogeking released the star and it burst into flames as it sailed toward Gladstone.

"No problem, I'll just eat it."

"You wouldn't want to though. I covered you in oil, which is flammable."

Gladstone's eyes widened as the flames hit him and erupted.

Sogeking grinned as Gladstone lay on the ground, burned, alive, but knocked out.

"I win!" Sogeking shouted into the air happily.

Sanji frowned as he put another cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "You means I beat up that whale for nothing?"

"Nani!? You're already done?!"

"I've been done for a while now."

"Why didn't you help me then!?"

"You didn't need it."

"I still could of used the help!" Sanji grinned as started to walk away until he called back. "Hurry up! We need to save Nami-san!"

"H-Hai!" Usopp ran after Sanji as the two raced toward the tower.

* * *

Inside the tower, Luffy and Nami were standing as they faced each other.

Luffy had a serious look on his face and Nami was looking away.

"The time when that girl took half of your soul?"

"We planned it so even if you hadn't followed me, my body still would have been fine."

"You have been doing that warping thing to tell those other guys about us and where we were?"

"Yes…"

"How about the time we finally found you on Sol Island?"

"I was there with Suni and Cara to lure Rune, which also lured you."

Luffy continued to stare at Nami seriously as she avoided his eyes. Luffy grabbed Nami's arm and moved her so she was facing him.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt…" Nami was close to tears as she looked away.

Luffy looked at Nami, and then the mask that was on her head. Luffy stared at the mask while his grip on Nami stayed.

Luffy suddenly pulled Nami toward him and hugged her as she stared in surprise. "It's okay… we're here now."

Nami lowered her head and started to cry into Luffy's vest as he sadly looked at the ground.

"Well isn't this priceless." Nami and Luffy froze as they heard the voice.

Luffy let go of Nami and turned around to face the source of the voice.

Luffy stepped in front of Nami and shouted. "Who are you!?"

"Who am I? Heh, you forget easily, don't you?"

Luffy put a hand on his hat, turned around to face Nami.

Nami looked at Luffy confused as he took her mask dropped it on the floor and put his hat on her head as he turned back around and raised his fists.

"Hehehe, you think your fists will beat me?"

Someone walked out of the shadows and faced Luffy and Nami.

Nami's eyes widened and Luffy growled angrily as they stared into the grinning face of Roland.

"Time for your end, "Leader", heh."

* * *

**O.o Luffy vs. Roland! This is getting hot... OW! -starts running around while on fire-**

**Origin Of Names:**

**Labraid, Brighid, Arawn, and Wollaws**

**Labraid is the God of Death while Brighid is the God of Fire and Water in an European culture.**

**Arawn is the God of Terror, which gave it the title.**

**Wollaws is simply Swallow backwards. XD**


	94. Luffy vs Roland

**CHAPTER 92- Luffy vs. Roland  
Chapter's Quote: "Burn your sins, throw everything away, be the last one standing."**

* * *

Luffy and Roland stared at each other until Roland suddenly warped and appeared behind them.

"Too slow."

Luffy twirled around and was about to kick at Roland until he noticed that Roland was holding Nami in front of him like a shield.

"Let Nami go!"

"Sorry, not my job."

"I said let her go!"

Nami gritted her teeth as she turned her head to glared at Roland's calm face as he stared back at her.

"Never trust a spy, little girl." Luffy was just about to give Roland hell as suddenly, Luffy felt blood roll down his arm.

Luffy looked down in surprise as Roland's chakram sliced his arm.

Luffy clutched the cut and growled at Roland angrily as Roland grinned back.

Luffy drew back his arm and was about to punch Roland, until Roland gripped Nami's arm tightly and she yelped in pain.

"Nami!"

"You'd better stay there, or else your little girlfriend goes bye-bye faster."

Luffy's eyes widened as he heard the other voice from behind him.

Luffy felt someone moved behind him, and he quickly whipped around and kicked at whoever it was.

His leg suddenly stopped as the person had caught it and swung Luffy into the wall.

"You're too slow, Luffy." Rune said as he looked over at Luffy as he stood up angrily.

Rune then looked at Nami and smiled. "Hi there. We never met have we?"

"Who are you!?"

"Kar-Nico Rune, at your service for the next 30 seconds."

"Nani!?" Nami stared at Rune in shock as he chuckled a little at Nami's reaction.

"Don't get so angry! I haven't even said anything!"

"You did say 'Hello' and a bunch of other things."

"Good point… Okay, I haven't said anything to upset you."

"That's better."

"Be quiet, Roland."

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Luffy glared at Rune and Roland as he shouted. "You two were working together all this time!?"

"That's right. You finally found out! Good for you, Luffy!" Rune said clapping and then grabbed Nami's other arm and added. "Let's go have some fun falling from high places, shall we?"

Nami stared at Rune in horror as he grinned evilly. "I hope you like falling from towers." Rune said and then disappeared with Nami letting out a scream.

"NAMI!" Luffy shouted and ran forward, but was smacked back into the wall by a chakram.

"Hold it, Luffy. I'm afraid there's a two person at a time policy for climbing to the top of tower and falling off." Roland said with a grin.

Luffy stood up and gritted his teeth as he glared at Roland and shouted. "I'll crush you for what you've done!"

"I've been waiting for that." Roland smiled and his two chakrams appeared and erupted into flames.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Rune and Roland clashed their weapons again until they saw Wollaws appear. _

_"That's Gladstone." _

_"That means that it's time." Rune grinned and sheathed his katana as Roland put away his chakrams. _

_"I hope they won't be doing anything weird when we get there." _

_"Hopefully not." _

_"HEY! You two! I would stop if I were you!" _

_Rune and Roland turned around and Rune quickly dodged a katana aimed for his head. _

_"Aren't you two from Levitsef?" _

_"That right. Damon and Marcus, the two greatest bounty hunters on the Grand Line!" _

_"We'll see about that." _

_"Eh?" Damon and Marcus stared in confusion until Rune raised a hand and muttered. "Kaze Katana." _

_The wind around his arm shaped itself into a katana and Damon and Marcus flinched as Rune grinned at them. _

_In seconds, the two were on the ground covered in blood and their weapons were smashed apart. _

_The wind returned to normal as Rune lowered his arm and turned back around. _

_"What a bother." Roland nodded and the two entered the tower._

_**End Of Flashback**_

* * *

Luffy and Roland faced each other as Luffy warmed up by stretching.

Roland started to twirl around his chakrams as he stared at Luffy.

Luffy straightened up and quickly punched at Roland, who blocked with one of the burning chakrams.

Luffy pulled his fist back quickly and kicked at Roland, and hit him in the ribs.

Roland winced in pain but quickly threw his chakrams at Luffy in a spiral.

"Rekka Arashi!" Luffy ducked as a billowing pillar of flames smashed into where his head was.

Luffy ran toward Roland with his arms stretching behind him and shouted. "Gomu Gomu No Bazooka!"

Luffy's fists flew at Roland and Roland gritted his teeth as the chakrams warped back to his hands and he blocked Luffy deadly attack.

Roland was sent back a few feet and saw Luffy jump into the air put his feet together.

"Gomu Gomu No Spear!" Roland jumped away as Luffy's feet crushed the floor and Luffy quickly snapped them back into place and sent a punch at Roland.

"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" Luffy's punch smacked into Roland's head and sent him flying into the wall.

Luffy landed on the floor and grinned as Roland stood back up and wiped away the dust from his cloak.

"You must really want me to smash you."

"I'll crush you!" Luffy ran at Roland again and his arm started to twist as he shouted. "Gomu Gomu No Rifle!"

Roland warped before Luffy's fist smashed into the wall and made a small hole in it.

Luffy snapped his arm back and turned to face Roland.

Roland flicked his chakrams and threw one at Luffy and called out. "Rekka Shikon!"

Luffy jumped as the chakram increased its speed and sliced into the wall.

Roland raised his empty hand and the chakram warped back into it.

Luffy, still in mid-air, swung his foot into the air and shouted. "Gomu Gomu No Axe!"

Roland dodged to the side as Luffy foot smashed into the floor and sent chunks of it everywhere.

Roland warped above Luffy and threw his chakrams at Luffy.

They slashed Luffy's body and warped back to Roland's hands.

Luffy gritted his teeth in pain and punched at Roland again. "Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"

Luffy's fist missed Roland barely as he jumped to the side and kicked Luffy in the ribs.

Luffy hit the ground and rolled away as his arm snapped back into position.

Luffy wobbled as he stood up and shook his head to get rid of the sudden dizziness.

Luffy glared at Roland and started to twist his body around.

Roland stared at Luffy curiously as Luffy stopped twisting his body around.

Luffy jumped into the air and as he neared Roland he shouted. "Gomu Gomu No Fireworks!"

Luffy's attack caught Roland off guard and the Spy was hit by all of Luffy's attacks.

Roland hit the wall hard as Luffy finished his attack.

Roland staggered as he stood back up and faced Luffy who was cracking his knuckles.

Luffy suddenly stretched his arm and grabbed Roland's collar and threw him into the air.

Roland winced as he hit the ceiling and Luffy inflated himself and twisted his body around.

Luffy let his breath out and he went spiraling up toward Roland. "Gomu Gomu No… STORM!"

Luffy fists relentlessly smacked into Roland over and over again as the ceiling started to crack and they went spiraling into the next few floors as Luffy continued his attack.

They suddenly broke through a ceiling that led to a larger room and Luffy spiraled past Roland's limp body and stretched his arm and sent into speeding down onto Roland's body.

Roland's body smashed through the floor and was sent back down toward the ground floor.

Luffy panted as he looked down through the holes they made and then turned to the stairs and ran up them while shouting. "NAMI!"

Luffy bursted out of the staircase and into the open air.

He was on what seemed to be a platform and he turned to see Rune and Nami.

Rune was grinning as he saw Luffy walk toward them.

"Release Nami now." Luffy said deadly.

"I don't think so."

"Now."

"No." Luffy gritted his teeth as he then ran toward Rune and punched at him.

Rune smiled and disappeared as Luffy's fist collided into the tower.

Luffy ran toward Nami who was, to Luffy's disgust, gagged.

Luffy ripped the gag off Nami's mouth and she shouted. "Behind you, baka!"

Luffy turned around but was too slow as a palm smashed into his face and sent him spiraling into the floor.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted and tried to reach him.

Rune appeared and knocked Nami back down as Luffy stood up and glared at Rune angrily.

"Sorry, Luffy. This show is over." Rune suddenly disappeared and Luffy felt something click onto his ankle again.

Luffy looked down and saw a DFL on his ankle again.

"That thing!?" Luffy looked up to see Nami was wearing hers.

Rune suddenly reappeared and grinned as he raised his foot toward Nami.

"See ya at the bottom."

"NO!"

Rune grinned and kicked Nami in the stomach and Nami fell over the edge of the tower.

"NAMI!"

At that moment, Luffy did what nobody thought he would of done.

Because of his abilities being suppressed by the DFL, he couldn't stretch, so instead, he did the first thing that came to mind.

He jumped.

* * *

**Oh dear... o.o Roland got beaten up...**


	95. Requiem

**CHAPTER 93- Requiem  
Chapter's Quote: "Memories scattered across space, fake and real seem the same."**

* * *

Rune's eyes widened as Luffy plunged after Nami. "Baka! Doesn't he know that he can't stretch!? He'll die too!"

Rune leaned over to watch but he grinned mysteriously as Luffy fell toward Nami.

Nami had her eyes clamped shut as her hands were holding down Luffy's Hat.

Nami suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, and she opened her eyes to see Luffy holding her as they fell.

"Luffy!? Why?!"

"You're my nakama, Nami."

"But I tricked all of you! You shouldn't have done that! You can't stretch, you'll die with me!" Nami's eyes watered as Luffy smiled as he pushed her head against his shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Nami, I'd rather die with you instead of watching you die alone."

Nami's lower lip quivered as she gripped Luffy tightly.

Thoughts flooded her head as they fell toward their doom.

* * *

_**Flashbacks**_

_Nami cried as she felt Luffy put something on her head. She looked up to see Luffy's Hat on her head. Luffy walked by and shouted into the air. "DAMN RIGHT!"_

* * *

_As everyone stared at the ruins of Arlong Park, Luffy emerged and shouted. "NAMI! YOU ARE MY NAKAMA!" Nami's eyes watered as she raised her hands wiped the tears away and nodded._

* * *

"_LUFFY!" Nami started to cry as she stared down at Luffy as he glared up at Enel. _

_Luffy gritted his teeth as he ran toward the ark and fought against Enel until he was thrown off. _

_Nami held onto Luffy's hat as she faced Enel and refused his offer._

* * *

_Nami kneeled down and looked at Luffy as he stared ahead. _

_She pushed her hair out of the way as they sat on a roof in Water 7. _

_Luffy looked dead serious as he and Nami made it to the others and went after Robin._

* * *

Nami closed her eyes again as she cried into Luffy's shoulder.

_'It can't end like this! I haven't even told Luffy that I love him back! We can't die here! He's going to be the Pirate King and I'm going to draw a map of the world! It can't end here!' _Nami thought to herself frantically.

Luffy stared down as the ground slowly came closer.

Luffy glanced sideways at Nami and gave a small smile as she stopped crying.

She still had a hand on Luffy's Hat as they continued to fall and Luffy looked back at the ground.

"Nami."

Nami opened her eyes and looked at Luffy. "What?"

"Make sure you give Shanks back his hat for me."

"WHAT!?"

"Please Nami, give it back to him for me."

Nami gritted her teeth and shouted uselessly. "Are you planning on dying!?"

"…"

"Luffy!?"

"…"

Nami's lip quivered again and she buried her head back on his shoulder.

"Luffy… please don't be thinking of dying for me…"

"…"

"I don't want you to die."

"…This is my decision."

"Luffy…" Luffy looked at Nami and she looked back and her eyes watered as she stared into Luffy's black eyes. "I love you."

Luffy stared at Nami in surprise and said. "You do?"

"Yes. I love you." The words came easier now that Nami had said them before.

She buried her head under his neck and whispered. "I love you, Luffy."

Luffy gave a small grin and said. "Nami, you won't die."

"Huh?"

"Neither of us are."

"You have an idea?"

"Yep… but…"

"But what!?"

"Nami you need to trust me."

"Baka! I'll always trust you!"

"Okay…" Nami closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder as Luffy also closed his eyes.

_'Hey! Come on out, Daemon! I need help!' _

_"…You want MY help!?" _

_'Yes… please… save Nami!' _

_"Why should I?" _

_'Cause if you don't, us three all die!' _

_"Good point… but compared to what kind of person you are, death sounds nice." _

_'SAVE NAMI!' _

_"…No." _

_'I'll never ask you for anything ever again! Use all your power to save Nami and get us out of here safely!' _

_"You do know if I do that, I go free and you will never have my power, right?" _

_'I don't care!' _

_"Heh, you know what, Little Luffy? I just took a liking to you. Okay, I'll save you two and make sure you all get off this island safely. After that, I'm gone." _

_'Thank you.' _

_"Okay, whatever. Luffy, I submit to you. Do say you know how to release my power?" _

_'I do.' _

_"Good… then let's go!" _

* * *

**-35 Feet Away From Ground-**

Luffy's eyes snapped open and he stared at the ground and said. "Zodic."

**-25 Feet Away From Ground-**

Nami opened her eyes in surprise as Luffy continued to talk. _"Luffy? You know how to do that!?"_

**-15 Feet Away From Ground-**

"The Cursed One."

**-5 Feet Away From Ground-**

"DAEMON!"

**-1 Foot Away From Ground-**

"Heh."

A breaking sound was heard and a huge explosion appeared where Luffy and Nami were, and Rune flinched as it shook the island.

Rune looked down and narrowed his eyes. "Now what?"

Below on the ground, a foot crunched into the earth as Luffy stood there with Nami in his arms, and the DFL was shattered.

Luffy raised his head and revealed his black eyes gleaming dangerously.

Luffy placed Nami down on the ground and stared back up at the tower and at Rune.

Nami looked at Luffy in surprise and he said. "Wait here."

Luffy suddenly crouched down and jumped up.

Nami jolted back in shock as Luffy jumped half way up the tower in a single bound.

Luffy hit the side of the tower and sprang up the rest of the tower.

Luffy jumped over Rune and the two faced each other as Luffy glared at Rune.

_"Okay, there's the enemy. Let's do this, Little Luffy!" _

_'OKAY!' _

Rune stared at Luffy and then lifted his hand and removed his cloak from his body and tossed it to the ground.

The moment it hit the ground, it cracked the tower and Rune smirked.

"That was about 3 tons."

The two captains faced each other as Rune's arm burned with a purple aura and Luffy's body was surrounded by a red aura.

This was it, the battle between captains... kinda.

* * *

Below at the base of the tower, all of the Straw Hats except for Nami met up and ran for the tower.

"Hold it."

The crew stared up ahead to see Grandes leaning against the tower as he looked at the crew.

"There's no freaking way you're getting past us." Takai said from across Grandes.

The crew prepared themselves against the two of the three Logia types in Rune's crew.

Takai grinned as everyone gasped at what they saw on the ground by Grandes.

Nami was lying face down and Grandes held a small pill in front of him.

"DFL Pills. Nami has now completely lost her ability to turn into blood."

"Nani!? Nami-san didn't have a Devil Fruit ability!"

"Yes she did, she just used Devil Fruit Locks to conceal them. In truth, she is Ryath. Number XIII of Zaviors X."

Everyone gasped as Takai raised his arm and his scythe appeared as Grandes emitted mist from his body.

"Next, you all will feel the same pain as she has." Grandes said as he dropped the pill and turned his arm to water.

Zoro unsheathed his katanas, and Sanji stomped out his cigarette as the crew faced their opponents.

Grandes and Takai smirked as they began their assault on the Straw Hats.

* * *

-**whistles- A lot of talking, sorry. But now we fight! XD**


	96. Shadow Art

**CHAPTER 94- Shadow Art  
Chapter's Quote: Dark like night, sad like rain. Let it all fall."**

* * *

Takai grinned as he pointed his scythe at the group.

"So which one wants to die first?" Zoro grinned and pointed one of his katanas at Takai.

"I'll take you on."

"Baka. I'll kill you."

Grandes faced Sanji calmly as Sanji glared at him.

"What did you do to Nami-san!?"

"We made her swallow a DFL."

"What's a DFL?"

"It stands for Devil Fruit Lock. It suppresses a Devil Fruit's power and makes the wearer able to not sink in water. Basically, it turns Devil Fruit users back to normal as long as they wear it."

Chopper looked at Grandes and then the small pill on the ground. "That's a DFL?"

"Yes, they are more effective than Sea Stone, but they are rarer. Only the Zaviors X has them. Luckily, we found some in the tower."

"So Nami is back to normal!?"

"Only until it dissolves. The pill I gave her takes a few hours to dissolve, so she will have her powers back in that time."

"That's good. You two will be gone be that time." Sanji gritted his teeth and Grandes held up a hand and said. "I'm not finished yet."

Chopper and Usopp looked at Grandes as he continued talking with a grin. "I have one last pill, the one on the ground right there. The dissolving time depends on the volume of the DFL. That pill down there has more volume than the one Nami ate."

"How long will that one last?"

"Let's see, about 37 years." Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp froze and Sanji gritted his teeth and ran at Grandes.

"I'll just crush that little pill before then!" Sanji ran closer and Grandes smiled as his arm became water again and smacked Sanji right in the ribs.

Sanji fell back and Chopper ran over to check him.

Sanji slowly stood up and saw Grandes raising the pill off the ground and holding it above Nami.

Sanji charged at Grandes again, but was knocked back by a pillar of water.

"Sorry but, you're too weak to beat me." Grandes said as he dropped the pill, and Sanji shouted. "No!"

The pill hit Nami's mouth and entered her mouth.

Sanji's eyes grew livid as he started to twirl around.

Sanji stopped and his leg was fiery red. "Diablo Jamble."

Grandes watched in interest as Sanji ran forward and kicked Grandes straight in the stomach.

Sanji's foot connected to Grandes and Grandes was sent into the tower.

"So… that leg of yours is the only thing that can hurt me?"

"It seems so." Grandes stood up and grinned as he removed his hat to let his silver hair blow in the wind.

"I guess I need to go serious now."

"Nani?" Grandes and Takai smirked as Grandes raised his hand and everyone looked up to see the clouds above the island start to move as they lowered toward them.

"NANI!?" Usopp shouted in fright as the clouds came closer.

"Clouds are mainly water vapor, so of course he can control them." Robin stated as the clouds stopped and Grandes flicked his wrist and small orbs of water slowly fell out of the clouds.

Takai looked at the orbs and shadows shot out of his shadow and hit every orb.

The orbs seemed to absorb the shadows as they turned from blue to black.

Grandes and Takai looked at the group and called out. "Kumori Mizu Arashi!"

The orbs suddenly moved at lightning speed at the group.

Zoro raised his katanas and began to slash at the orbs, and everyone started to either dodge them or destroy them.

Grandes and Takai grinned as the orbs smacked against the ground as the group continued to fight back.

Zoro raised his katanas and pointed them at Takai and Grandes.

"108 Pound Cannon!" The shockwave slashed at Grandes and Takai, but went straight through them and broke a piece of the tower off.

Zoro gritted his teeth as more orbs appeared and were shot at them.

"We can't waste too much energy blocking!" Sanji shouted as he ran at Grandes with his burning leg.

Sanji's foot connected to Grandes's blocking arm and Grandes was sent back a few feet and the orbs all fell to the ground.

Sanji was about to kick Grandes again, but suddenly, Sanji was sent into the ground by Takai's shadows.

Grandes stood up, dusted himself off and put his hat back on. "Nice try."

The sound of clashing steel was heard as Zoro and Takai clashed against each other.

"MATTE!" Everyone looked at Usopp who was aiming at the tower and he said. "Let me do something first."

Usopp fired something into the air and it exploded with light.

Takai grimaced and kicked at Usopp. "Rankyaku!"

Usopp dropped to the ground as he avoided the deadly kick and Zoro grinned as his katanas hit Takai's scythe again.

"I guess you're now killable."

"I'll still kill you."

"Let's see you try."

"With pleasure." Takai's scythe glowed and Zoro jumped back to avoid the shadow shockwave that hit where he just was.

Takai raised his scythe again and slashed at Zoro. Zoro guarded against the scythe and countered Takai's attack with his own.

Takai and Zoro started to slash at each other with lightning quick speed as Sanji used his burning leg to attack Grandes.

Usopp hid behind a wall and watched from a safe distance as he called out. "I'll leave it to you two!"

Robin calmly stood there as she, Chopper, and Franky watched the two fight.

"Shouldn't we try to get past them?"

"No, it'll be too dangerous, Cyborg-san."

"Why would that be?"

"Those two would attack you, Franky. They'll simply attack you while still in their fight. That's how scary Logia types are. They are excellent at multi-man combat." Chopper explained as he watched nervously.

Franky nodded and went back to watching the four continue to fight.

Zoro was able to finally cut Takai's arm, but Takai also slashed Zoro's shoulder.

The two faced each other and Takai said. "Nice blood. This fight is just getting started though!"

Takai's scythe disappeared and his ten sickles appeared and attached to his hands.

"Now for the next round." Zoro took his stance as Takai pulled back his arms and threw the sickles at Zoro.

"Streaming Wolf Swords!" Zoro twirled by the sickles and Takai and slashed Takai in the chest.

Takai grinned as he stared back at Zoro and said. "Nice cut. Time for mine."

Zoro looked back confused, but then saw Takai's sickles flying straight at him.

"Nani!?" Zoro ducked as the sickles cut into the tower, flew back into the air and hovered above Takai.

"All I have to do is control their shadows and they'll move anywhere." Takai stated as he raised his hand and flicked his wrist.

The sickles shot at Zoro and Zoro knocked them all away except for one.

The last sickle cut into his arm and sent blood down onto the ground.

Takai grinned icily as the sickles went back to hovering over him.

Zoro panted as he tied his bandana to his head and let out a deep breath.

"Okay… time to go serious now." Takai and Zoro faced each other and Zoro suddenly slashed at Takai and called out. "Oni Giri!"

Zoro's katanas connected to something, only it wasn't Takai.

Takai had his hand in the air and a shadow had caught Zoro's katanas.

Zoro grimaced as Takai's sickles cut into him again, and he got his katanas free from the shadow.

"I told you that you can't beat me even if I'm vulnerable."

"I can't lose, so you will."

"Baka, you never had a chance."

"I beg to differ."

"Nani?" Zoro held his katanas up and grinned as he placed his third katana in his mouth and said. "Dragon Twister!"

Takai's eyes widened as Zoro slashed Takai's arms and legs with his attack.

"Zoro did it!" Usopp shouted happily but then froze as Zoro shouted back. "Shut up! He's not done yet!"

"That's quite true. I'm far from done." Takai straightened up and his sickles disappeared as he faced Zoro.

"Let me show you Hell!"

* * *

Grandes and Sanji were fighting as Sanji kicked Grandes again.

Grandes sighed as he stood up and dusted himself off again.

"This is quite troublesome."

"Hurry up and go serious."

"Very well." Grandes raised his arms and they started to twirl around as they turned into water. "Mizu Drill!"

Sanji jumped as Grandes's hands smashed into the ground and Sanji sent his burning foot at Grandes.

Grandes was hit into the ground again and Sanji's leg cooled as Grandes stood back up.

"Okay… I'll go serious." Grandes turned and faced Sanji as he said. "I hope you can fight against ice better than last time."

"Nani?" Takai and Grandes smirked as Takai's shadow started to leave the ground, and mist appeared around Grandes.

"Zodic." "The Frozen One." "Celsius."

Celsius appeared in front of Sanji and Sanji gritted his teeth as he prepared for his attack.

"Since it isn't a human girl, I can go all out on it, right?" Sanji muttered to himself as he and Celsius faced each other and suddenly kicked at each other.

Over by Takai, Zoro braced himself as Takai spoke.

"Zodic." "The Unforgiven One." "Makai!"

The huge black flaming shadow appeared and Zoro grinned as he ran toward Takai and slashed at him.

Takai jumped back as Makai sent his fist at Zoro.

Zoro easily jumped back and prepared his next attack.

* * *

Sanji felt his leg turn cold and he jumped away to see that his pant leg had started to freeze.

Sanji bent down and brushed off the frost that formed and faced Celsius again.

"I hope you can fight better than that orange haired girl." Celsius said and Sanji's eyes widened.

"You're the one who hurt my Nami-san!?"

Celsius was suddenly kicked into the ground as Sanji seethed deadly.

"I'll kill you for hurting Nami-san!" Grandes sweat dropped as Celsius stood back up and cracked her knuckles.

"Bring it." Grandes sighed as he leaned against the tower and muttered. "He sure likes my daughter, I wonder if he knows about her liking Luffy?"

* * *

Zoro and Takai faced each other as Makai stared down at Zoro.

"Since you seem to use katanas, I might as well try to make this fight more even."

Makai started to change its form as Zoro watched it become a katana.

Takai swung the katana and the shadows around it blew away to reveal the red and black katana.

"Time for the hunt."

"Now I really can't lose." Takai and Zoro clashed against each other and started to slash at each other mercilessly.

"Kumori Shikon!"

"Oni Giri!"

The two attacks slammed against each other and Takai and Zoro jumped back and prepared for another attack.

"Time to end this useless struggle." Grandes said out loud and everyone who was fighting nodded.

Sanji raised his leg and spun around again.

Zoro placed his two katanas together and started to twirl them around.

Takai's katana was engulfed in dark flames and he pointed it at Zoro.

Celsius raised her leg and her leg became icicle-like.

"Diablo Jamble!"

"Aisu Hakaisha!"

"Santōryū!"

"Kumori Makai Shimekiri!"

* * *

**Time for the end of the hunt... XD Wahoo!**


	97. End Of The Line

**CHAPTER 95- End Of The Line  
Chapter's Quote: "Reflected in the water is not hope but fate."**

* * *

Zoro and Takai suddenly disappeared as they ran toward each other and called out.

"Three Thousand Worlds!"

"Kumori Makai Shimekiri!"

Zoro and Takai passed each other as their attacks hit their marks.

Zoro's body was covered in blood, and so was Takai's.

The two stared back at each other without turning their bodies.

Meanwhile, Sanji ran at Celsius who raised her leg and it shot out toward Sanji.

Sanji dodged to the side and his burning leg connected with Celsius's freezing one.

Sanji gritted his teeth as the two tried to push the other away.

* * *

-10 Minutes Ago-

Robin, Franky, Chopper, and Usopp watched and Franky suddenly raised his left arm behind his head and shot at something.

"Hey! That was dangerous you jerk!"

Franky and the others who weren't fighting looked around and saw Lock smiled down at them.

"Hi!"

"YOU!?" Usopp pointed his shaking finger at Lock as she calmly stared at him.

"What do you mean by that? I came to fight. That stupid Dartboard wouldn't fight me, so you guys will do."

Usopp's mouth hung open as Franky cracked knuckles and said. "This will be fun."

Chopper grew big, and Robin gave a small smile.

Lock grinned as she jumped down onto the ground and faced the four of them.

"Don't hold back, you hear?" Lock said and raised her left arm.

"Zodic."

Robin crossed her arms and Franky flexed his fist as they watched a lance appear in Lock's left hand.

"The Unbeatable One."

"Sacir."

Sacir appeared in her hand and Lock twirled it around. "Let's give it our all."

* * *

Robin quickly sprouted hands from Lock's arms and held her down as Franky raised his fist. "Strong Right!"

Lock grinned as Franky's fist headed toward her, but was stopped when Sacir suddenly appeared in front of it.

Franky gritted his teeth and pulled his fist back before it was pierced by Sacir.

Robin's arms disappeared from Lock and she stood up and took hold of Sacir and twirled him.

"You'll need to try harder." Lock said with a grin as she thrusted Sacir at Franky.

"Explosion Star!" Lock glanced sideways and jumped back to avoid Usopp's star.

Usopp pulled back Kabuto and fired another star that Lock sliced in half, and it exploded.

The smoke blew by as Lock twirled Sacir around while grinning. "No good."

Franky's fist suddenly came out of nowhere and hit Lock in the stomach, which sent her back a few feet.

Lock looked over at Franky and he grinned.

Robin's arms suddenly sprouted out of Lock's arms and Chopper's fist hit Lock into the ground.

The four of them looked to where Lock was laying and Franky smirked.

"You can't beat us four on one."

"I guess I'll have to make an adjustment then."

Lock stood up to everyone's surprise and twirled Sacir around again.

Lock tossed him into the air and disappeared as did Sacir.

"You return the Zodic? Why?" Robin wondered out loud and then it hit her.

"Minna! Be careful!"

"Too late. Rankyaku!"

Everyone gasped as the deadly kick flew at them and barely missed them.

Usopp stared in horror as Lock lowered her leg and grinned as she cracked her knuckles.

"That's better."

* * *

Several minutes later, Franky was crouching down as he panted for air.

The other three were panting as well as they looked at Lock who hadn't broken a sweat yet.

"She's quite powerful." Robin muttered as they all straightened up.

"But so are we!" Chopper said seriously.

Lock giggled at the little reindeer as Usopp fired another star at Lock.

"Tekkai." The star hit Lock and exploded, but did nothing to her.

Usopp gritted his teeth as he prepared another attack.

Franky raised his fists as he took his stance for another attack.

Robin crossed her arms and Lock quickly disappeared, so Robin couldn't put arms on Lock. Lock reappeared behind them and said. "Shigan!"

She struck Chopper in the shoulder and Franky in the back.

Lock then muttered to herself. "Soru."

Lock disappeared as Robin and Usopp were about to attack her.

Lock reappeared again and pointed her finger at them.

Everyone braced themselves for Shigan, but Lock then quickly kicked out and said. "Rankyaku!"

Everyone flinched at Lock's trick and barely dodged the kick.

Lock grinned as the four of them prepared themselves for their attacks.

Franky punched, Chopper punched, Robin crossed her arms, and Usopp fired.

Lock grinned and dodged all of the attacks by suddenly jumping higher into the air.

"Geppou."

Everyone watched as she jumped higher into the air and said. "Rankyaku!"

She flipped in mid-air and sent the shockwave down at the group who jumped to the side.

Lock landed softly on the ground and faced the Straw Hats as they braced themselves for their next attack again.

"Weapons Left!" Franky shot at Lock, but the bullets only stuck to her and she calmly picked them off and tossed them away.

"I'm getting bored."

Usopp and Franky jumped in front of her and Usopp fired a star while Franky took a deep breath and blew fire onto it.

"Phoenix Fire Star!"

The burning flames flew at Lock, and Lock's eyes widened as she looked down and saw arms holding her down.

Lock gritted her teeth and the flames hit her dead on.

She crashed into a building as Robin's arms let go and disappeared.

The four of them looked over at where Lock had hit, and sighed in relief as they saw that Lock was unconscious.

"She sure can fight." Franky said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Zoro did it!" Usopp shouted as he looked over at Zoro.

Usopp froze when Takai remained standing and he quickly ran behind a wall to escape.

* * *

-Present Time-

Zoro and Takai stared back at each other until both of them slowly fell to the ground.

Takai's katana shattered as he hit the ground and Zoro breathed heavily as his katanas remained in one piece.

"I guess… I lost…" Takai muttered and calmed his breathing.

Zoro sat up and looked over at Takai. "Good fight."

"Thanks. You too."

* * *

Sanji's leg suddenly pushed harder and Celsius was thrown back and Sanji jumped into the air and slammed his burning foot into her stomach.

Celsius hit the ground and disappeared as Grandes sighed and removed his hat and said. "You win. I have no more energy to keep fighting."

* * *

Takai grinned as Zoro sheathed his katanas and Sanji's leg cooled down.

Franky noticed Takai's grin and called out. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. We'll be going now though." Takai suddenly sank into the shadows and Grandes smiled as his body suddenly turned to mist and disappeared.

Everyone stared in surprise as the two Logia types vanished.

Sanji turned to Nami and shouted. "Nami-san!"

Sanji ran over to Nami and gently woke her up. Nami opened one eye and muttered. "Luffy…"

Sanji paused before saying. "Nami-san."

"Oh, Sanji-kun!"

Sanji smiled as he helped her to her feet.

Zoro glanced at Nami's sleeve and grimaced at the XIII.

_'So it was true…' _

Chopper ran up to Nami and jumped into her arms and hugged her as he cried. "Nami!"

Nami smiled and patted Chopper and gently placed him down on the ground.

"I'm okay…"

"Where's Captain-san?"

Nami froze and she looked up at the top of the tower.

"That's right! We need to help Luffy!"

"Why?"

"WHY!?" Nami shouted at Zoro who stared back at her.

"Luffy's fighting against Rune right now! We need to help him!" Nami put a hand of Luffy's Hat and Zoro glanced at it before saying. "Luffy will be fine. If we defeated every member of his crew, then Luffy should have no problem."

"You don't get it!"

"What don't we get?" Sanji looked up at the tower and noticed several places where there were either slash marks or burn marks.

Robin looked at Nami in interest as Usopp slowly walked over.

"The power between Captain and First Mate are close together, right? It should be no problem."

"Not with that crew! The gulf between Rune and Lock are completely different!" Nami shouted and Zoro looked away.

"You're making it sound like Luffy will die." Zoro said and stared at Nami as she trembled.

Usopp looked at Nami and then Zoro and it clicked in his mind. '_Zoro doesn't trust Nami! But wait… if Nami is wearing Luffy's hat… and that crater was made by Luffy… then Nami is still on our side!' _Usopp grinned and then ran past everyone and they all turned in surprise.

"Where are you going, Usopp?" Chopper called after him.

"To help Luffy!" Nami smiled and ran after Usopp.

"Wait for me!" Zoro watched as everyone entered the tower and he secretly grinned.

"It worked. How come my plans work here and not anywhere else?"

Zoro ran after everyone else as they all ran up the tower toward Luffy and Rune.

As they ran through, they noticed the large holes in the floor, but on the ground floor, none of them noticed Roland's body.

* * *

In a street in Grim, Grandes was leaning against a building near Takai as he slept.

Grandes looked over across from him to see Marisa, Dylan, Lock, Zephyr, and Gladstone all sleeping.

"They all fought to their half way mark. The only problem is me fixing their wounds." Grandes muttered and then stared at the ocean.

"It's been so long… I can even remember that one day…"

* * *

**Get ready for Grandes's past, and then on to Luffy's fight! XD**

**Roland: How come I feel so alone...?**

**Cause everyone forgot about you? XD**

**Roland: T.T**


	98. Blackwater

**CHAPTER 96- Blackwater  
Chapter's Quote: "Better late than never."  
Author's Note: Sorry for the lateness. I'm getting ready for exams soon...**

* * *

_-On An Island In The Grand Line around 18 years ago-_

_Grandes ran down the street toward a small house with a yard covered in flowers. _

_He hurriedly opened the gate and ran up to the house and opened the door and quickly closed it behind him and leaned against it panting. _

_A girl around 18 walks over and smiles at Grandes. "What happened this time?" _

_"Nothing…" _

_"Really?" _

_"Yes, Natalie. Nothing happened." _

_"Then how come you're panting?" _

_"I… felt like running back." _

_"Really?" _

_"Y-Yes…" _

_"You can't lie to me, Grandes." _

_"I know… it was worth a shot though." Natalie smiled as Grandes stared back and smiled as well. Natalie suddenly pinched his cheek and said. "That's 5000 Berries." _

_Grandes's smile quickly faded as he pulled out his wallet and handed it to Natalie. _

_Natalie happily took the wallet and kissed Grandes on the cheek. _

_Natalie turned around and walked into what was the living room, and Grandes followed. _

_Grandes entered the room and sat down in a chair near the window. _

_He was about to close his eyes when a small finger poked him in the cheek. _

_"Can daddy play?" _

_Grandes smiled as the small girl around 2 poked his cheek again. _

_"Fine. You know for a 2 year old, you are quite smart to be speaking already." _

_The small girl smiled and said. "That's cause you and mommy are smart!" _

_Grandes smiled and stood up and sighed. "Okay, what game do you wanna play?" _

_"The 'Make Nami Laugh' game!" Grandes glanced over at the small cradle near Natalie and the two smiled. _

_Grandes picked up Lock and walked over and sat down next to Nami's cradle. _

_Lock leaned over and stared into the baby's face. "No good, she's asleep." _

_Grandes smiled and Lock pulled back and said. "Can we play somewhere else? I don't wanna wake her." _

_"How kind of you." Lock smiled and then turned to Natalie and said. "Mommy, me and daddy are going to go play! You wanna come too?" _

_Natalie smiled sweetly and said. "Sorry, Lock. I need to watch Nami." _

_Lock nodded and then pulled Grandes hand as she ran out of the room. _

_Natalie laughed softly as Grandes was pulled away. "She takes more after him." Natalie whispered to herself and then looked at Nami and reached down and stroked her face. _

_"You're going to be just as smart, aren't you?"_

* * *

_-1 week later-_

_Fire. _

_That's all that was seen. _

_Everywhere you looked, fire stared back. _

_Grandes ran down the street to his house and gasped as it was engulfed in flames. _

_He quickly ran over and saw Natalie laying on the ground. "Natalie!" _

_Grandes ran over and picked Natalie up and carried her away just as the house collapsed. _

_Grandes looked around but couldn't see Nami or Lock anywhere. _

_Grandes ran to the street and put Natalie down as he ran back to look for Lock and Nami. _

_Grandes looked around and saw a glimpse of orange. _

_He ran over and saw Lock cuddled up like a ball. _

_She flinched at his touch but opened her eyes and muttered. "Daddy… Nami's gone… I can't find her…" _

_Grandes picked up Lock and ran back to the street and put the small girl down and put his hands on her shoulders. "_

_Did you see Nami?" _

_"Yes, she was found by some other girl. I tried to reach them, but the fire was too thick." _

_Grandes gritted his teeth and said to Lock. "Stay here." _

_Grandes turned and ran off into the burning town._

* * *

_Grandes cursed under his breath and muttered. "Cursed pirates! First they attack us, and now they burn us!" _

_Grandes ran by the pier and noticed several Marine ships nearby. _

_"The Marines are helping too? Thank goodness. I need to find Nami!" Grandes increased his speed and ran around island, but with no luck. _

_The fire had finally been put out and Grandes ran back to where Lock was sitting quietly as she waited for him. _

_Lock looked up and tried to hold back the tears. "Daddy… did you find Nami?" Grandes sadly shook his head and Lock stopped holding back the tears and cried. _

_Grandes crouched down and hugged Lock as she cried into his shoulder. "I will though…" Grandes muttered and Lock fell asleep in his arms. _

_Grandes looked at Lock, and then lay her down on Natalie. _

_"You two will stay here. I'll find Nami. No matter what." Grandes stood up and ran toward the pier, and took a small boat with a box on the bottom of it. _

_Grandes climbed into the boat, untied it from the dock and sailed away from the island. _

_Grandes looked at the small box and muttered. "I never did get to show Lock, Nami, and Natalie the thing I found… I guess I never will…" _

_Grandes reached over and removed the cover of the box to reveal a small fruit in the shape of a dew drop. _

_The Mizu Mizu No Mi Fruit gleamed in the sunlight and Grandes bite into it. _

_He ate the entire fruit and then stared at the horizon. _

_He threw the paddles overboard and put his hands into the water and the boat suddenly shot forward. _

_"I'll learn how to use it more effectively later." Grandes said as he shot toward a nearby island in the search for his daughter._

* * *

_-Years later-_

_Grandes walked along a beach of some island as he looked around. _

_Grandes sighed as he looked out at the sinking sun and fell to his knees. _

_"I'll never find her…" Grandes stared sadly at the beach until he stomach suddenly grumbled. _

_"I have no money for food either…" Suddenly, an apple rolled in front of him and Grandes looked up to see a red haired boy around 13 looking at him. _

_"You lost?" The boy asked as Grandes picked up the apple and took a bite out of it. _

_"No, I'm looking for someone." _

_"Really? Me too." _

_There was a moment of silence as Grandes finished the apple and said. "Thank you for the apple." _

_"No problem." _

_"So who are you looking for?" _

_"I could ask you the same thing." _

_"I'm looking for my daughter." _

_"I'm looking for my sister." _

_The two looked at each other and they said in unison. "Have you see her?" _

_They stared at each other for a moment until they both suddenly started to laugh. _

_"No I haven't." They said in unison again. _

_Grandes smiled as the boy chuckled and the two didn't say anything for a while until the boy asked. "Are you strong?" _

_"In a sense, why?" _

_"Just wondering." Grandes looked at the boy who seemed to be itching for a fight. _

_"You want to try to beat me?" _

_"You seem really strong to be sailing the Grand Line in a small boat." _

_"I can tell when storms are going to appear. It's a useful navigation trick." _

_"Can you navigate?" _

_"…No, but my wife used to be the best navigator on the Grand Line." _

_"Used to be?" _

_"She died…" _

_"…" The boy looked down at the sand and muttered. "Sorry…" _

_Grandes looked at the boy and smiled. "You really want me to help you?" _

_"Yes!" _

_"Why?" _

_"I want to find my sister! That's why I became like a pirate!" _

_"A pirate?" _

_"That's right! It's the easiest way to find people!" _

_"What about attacking villages and killing people?" _

_"I would never attack a defenseless village! That's foul play!" _

_Grandes looked at the boy in shock and then asked. "What's your name?" _

_"Rune." _

_"Well then, Rune. You have yourself a doctor." _

_"You're a doctor!?" _

_"Yep, sure am." _

_"Cool! Wait till I tell Lock about this!" _

_"Lock!?" Rune looked at Grandes in surprise and nodded nervously. "She's alive?" _

_Rune nodded again and asked. "You know her?" _

_"She's one of my daughters." _

_"Really!? Suge!" Rune said happily and then said. "Let's go!" _

_Grandes smiled and he followed Rune until he saw Lock staring at him. "D…Daddy?" Lock asked slowly and then flung her arms around him and cried into his coat. _

_"You are alive!" _

_Rune smiled as he walked farther away and went to sleep as Lock cried along with Grandes._

_-End Of Flashback-_

* * *

Grandes smiled to himself as he watched the sun start to sink toward the horizon.

"I still can remember it perfectly." Grandes muttered as he removed his hat and let his silver hair blow in the wind as next to him, Lock was sound asleep.

Lock's hand suddenly clutched his coat and she muttered in her sleep. "Daddy…"

Grandes smiled warmly and stroked Lock's hair as he watched her sleep soundly.

* * *

**-is wishing he wrote it better- ... -sniff- Q.Q**


	99. Luffy vs Rune 1

**CHAPTER 97- Luffy vs. Rune I  
Chapter's Quote: "Fly high, raven of night. For once the sun comes you shall die."**

* * *

At the top of the tower, the two faced each other as they waited for an unknown signal to start.

Luffy cracked his knuckles and Rune tapped his foot against the tower as he stretched his legs.

Suddenly, without warning the two suddenly disappeared and started attacking while moving too fast to see.

Luffy and Rune landed on the edge of the tower and jumped back into the brawl.

Rune may have been faster without his cloak, but Luffy was able to keep up with his speed.

The two continued to attack each other as they continued to move around quickly.

Luffy appeared above Rune and stretched his foot into the air.

"Gomu Gomu No Axe!" Luffy's foot smashed into the tower and missed Rune as he jumped away.

The entire tower shook as Luffy snapped his leg back into place and landed on the tower and the two went back to attacking each other.

Rune pulled his arm back and called out. "Rekka Kobushi!"

Luffy stretched his arm in mid-air and rocketed himself out of the way, and then used the same arm to rocket himself at Rune.

Rune's and Luffy's fists collided as Luffy reached Rune.

The tower cracked from the force of their fists and Luffy snapped back and kicked at Rune.

"Gomu Gomu No Whip!" Rune blocked with one leg and used the leg to push Luffy's leg away and kick at him.

Luffy's head shot back as it stretched and Luffy said. "Gomu Gomu No Bell!"

"Chikara Hirate!" Luffy's head and Rune's palm smacked against each other and the two jumped back as the tower cracked again.

The two stared at each other and disappeared again as they attacked in mid-air too fast to see again.

Luffy's arm shot back and snapped forward as he shouted. "Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"

"Senkou Handou!" Luffy's fist and Rune's foot hit the other in the ribs and sent the two captains back a few feet.

Rune and Luffy stood up and resumed attacking each other quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the tower, the rest of the Straw Hats were having a hard time staying up.

Usopp fell over for the tenth time as the tower shook again.

Chopper fell over Usopp for the tenth time and the two continued this pattern each time the tower shook.

Even Sanji was finding it hard to stand, and the one time he had tripped, he received a black eye from the person he landed on: Nami.

Nami held the wall as the tower shook again and she shouted. "Are those two doing this!?"

Zoro used his katanas to keep himself up, Franky wasn't able to keep his balance often, and Robin used her ability and never tripped or even stumbled.

"If those two are, then this tower will be gone shortly."

"I-It seems that Luffy can handle himself in this fight! Let's get out of here!"

Zoro looked at Usopp and then upward. "You know, he might be right. If the tower is shaking this much, that means Luffy is putting up a good fight. We should wait for him."

Nami nodded slowly and as the tower quaked again, everyone made a break for the stairs down.

* * *

Luffy and Rune continued their massive fight as the tower slowly moved slightly.

The two didn't seem to noticed as they continued to kick and punch at each other.

Rune's cloak and katana lay on the tower as they increased their speed and strength.

"Gomu Gomu No Rifle!"

Rune jumped into the air as Luffy's fist smashed into the tower and then Luffy turned around and said. "Gomu Gomu No Stamp!"

Luffy foot hit Rune in the arm and Rune grabbed Luffy's foot and swung him into the tower.

Rune landed on the ground, and Luffy stood up as the two faced each other yet again.

* * *

Rune cracked his knuckles and they both stretched their legs.

"You done warming up yet?"

"Pretty much."

"Me too." The two grinned and then disappeared as they began their usual brawl in mid-air.

"Gomu Gomu No Whip!" Luffy's foot smashed into the tower as Rune dodged it and placed a hand on Luffy's leg and kicked Luffy.

"Senkou Handou!"

Luffy's other fist hit Rune in the jaw and sent both of them into the tower, which caused the tower to tilt more.

The two stood up and stared at each other as they disappeared again and they fought in the center of the roof.

"Gomu Gomu No Gatling Gun!"

"Senkou Kujiku!"

The two punched at the other with lightning quick fists as the tower's roof broke more from the force of their attacks.

Luffy and Rune jumped back and Luffy placed his hand on his knee, and the other hand on the ground.

His skin started to turn red and steam escaped his body.

Rune flexed his right arm and it started emitting a purple aura again.

"Gear 2nd."

"... Heh."

Rune and Luffy stared at each other as their power increased higher and they suddenly disappeared and the top of the tower was smashed to bits as the two continued to fight in mid-air without caring about the tower.

Luffy landed on a piece of rubble and so did Rune as they jumped back and continued their brawl.

* * *

On the ground, the Straw Hats were watching as they all gasped as the roof was destroyed and small chunks fell near them.

"What kind of power does Luffy have!?"

"They're destroying the tower!"

"…" Nami stayed silent as she saw Luffy for a split second and then he disappeared.

"Luffy…" Nami muttered and she put a hand to her mouth and cried a little.

Sanji looked over and sadly looked away from Nami as he sighed. "I was right…"

* * *

Rune and Luffy started to land more attacks on each other as they jumped back and forth between mid-air combat and brawling.

Rune's left arm was bleeding and Luffy's skin returned to its original color as his leg was bleeding.

"You done yet?"

"Never."

"Me neither." Luffy and Rune straightened up and took their stance.

"It's time to see who truly is greater."

"I plan to find out."

"Heh, we'll see about that." Rune and Luffy disappeared as they resumed their brawl to the death.

Luffy and Rune never gave an inch to the other as they relentless attacked each other as the tower continued to crumble around them, but they still continued to ignore it.

Rune and Luffy landed on the side of the remaining tower and jumped at each, their fists colliding and another piece of tower falling to the ground.

Luffy and Rune jumped back and faced each other as they stared at the other.

The sun sank lower into the sky as the two captains took their stances and continued their devastating battle.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness again. Wow, an all out brawl...**

**NOTE: THERE WILL BE NO FRIDAY UPDATE! I have three exams in a row that day and will be brain dead to post one. Sorry. Monday will start the normal schedule.**


	100. Luffy vs Rune 2

**CHAPTER 98- Luffy vs. Rune II  
Chapter's Quote: "Mind if I show you how weak you really are?"**

* * *

Luffy and Rune disappeared as they kicked each other.

Luffy stretched his arms back and called out. "Gomu Gomu No Bazooka!"

Luffy's arm snapped forward, and Rune swerved in mid-air and dodge Luffy's fists. "Mizu Shigan!"

Rune's right arm punched at Luffy, and Luffy stretched his arms and rocketed away.

Luffy stood up and the two stared at each other as they jumped at each other and disappeared as they punched and kicked at the other.

"Gomu Gomu No Rifle!" Luffy's fist smashed the tower and Rune ducked backwards to avoid the attack.

"Rekka Kobushi!" Rune's arm shot out fire and Luffy stretched his body and dodged the flames.

Luffy twirled around and his and Rune's fists collided again.

More of the tower broke off as they continued to fight. Rune and Luffy landed facing each other and they stared at each other as they waited for some signal.

* * *

On the ground, everyone was running around as they dodged, slashed, kicked, or blew up the falling chunks of tower.

"This is annoying! It's their fight, so why are we doing any work!?" Usopp shouted as he dodged another piece of the tower.

Robin used her hands to catch the stones and placed them on the ground.

Zoro slashed apart a few more, while Sanji kicked them away from Nami.

Franky was shooting and punching the stone to even more rubble.

* * *

Rune suddenly grinned as they continued to face each other.

"What's so funny?" Luffy asked when he noticed Rune's grin.

Rune glanced down at the Straw Hats near the tower and said. "I just thought about a fun idea."

Luffy raised his fists and Rune started to chuckle as he looked back at Luffy.

Rune raised his hand and pushed back his hair in front of his left eye.

His ruby eye stared at Luffy as Rune then laughed.

The tower had been destroyed to the point that it was possible for the Straw Hats to all see each other.

Rune slowly turned around and faced the crew. "Would ya like to play also?"

Zoro gripped his katanas and Rune smirked as his ruby eye stared at them all.

"Wana Konmei Kibou."

Everyone stared at Rune and gasped as his ruby eye suddenly moved and looked at each Straw Hat.

"T-T-The eye moves!?" Usopp shouted in fright as the eye looked at him.

Rune grinned and then snapped his fingers.

Everyone suddenly went limp and fell to the ground.

Luffy stared in horror, and then punched at Rune.

"What did you do!?" Rune looked over just as Luffy's fist came closer to his face.

Rune disappeared and Luffy gritted his teeth as he snapped his arm back into shape.

He turned around and saw Rune grinning back at him.

"I just made this game funnier."

"Game!?" Rune grinned as he nodded and said. "A Mind Game called 'Who Can Defeat Their Fear'. I hope your nakama can play well."

"If you hurt my nakama, I'll kill you!" Luffy seethed angrily.

Rune replied with a chuckle and bent down and moved some rocks away to reveal his cloak and katana.

Rune picked up his katana and unsheathed it a crack so the black blade showed.

Rune grinned and unsheathed his katana fully and pointed it at Luffy. "Your troubles lay in front of you, not behind."

* * *

Zoro looked around and scowled. "How'd I end up here?"

Zoro was back at the Baratie and was standing on the remains of Don Krieg's galleon.

He looked around and went cold as he saw someone facing him.

"Mihawk."

The greatest swordsman in the world looked back at Zoro calmly and took out his small knife.

Zoro unsheathed his katanas and tied his bandana onto his head as the two faced each other.

"I don't know what's going on, but I will become the greatest!"

"You are just a frog croaking in his pond. Time you learned how big the world is."

* * *

Sanji was also outside the Baratie, but nobody was around.

Sanji was standing on the fin and looked around at the remains of the galleon.

"How'd I end up back here, and where's Nami-san and Robin-chan?"

Suddenly, out from the side, a ball shaped object was swung at Sanji.

Sanji gritted his cigarette and ducked as the ball smashed into the Baratie.

Sanji frowned as he saw who had attacked. "I'll send you to the grave with my own hands."

Sanji removed his cigarette and stamped it out as he stood up and looked at his attacker.

"Déjà vu more like it." Sanji's attacker started to twirl his weapons around and ran at Sanji. Sanji ducked and kicked up at the man.

The man blocked with his other weapon and Sanji jumped back to avoid his second attack.

Sanji stared and said. "This time, I'll beat you harder."

"They call me the Demon Man, you'll die here."

"Don't think so, Gin."

* * *

Usopp looked around to see his village's beach.

"How am I here? Am I dead?" Usopp asked out loud and suddenly, from behind him, a voice said. "No, but you will be soon. My plans never go off course."

Usopp froze as he slowly turned and stared into the face of Kuro. "K-Kuro!?"

Kuro used his wrist and pushed his glasses up while his blades glinted in the sunlight.

"You are in the way of my plan. Prepare to die, liar."

"…"

* * *

Chopper sat up as he rubbed his head and looked around.

He was on a snowy cliff with no one around.

"I'm back on Drum Island… how?" Chopper stood up and brushed the snow off of him and was about to turn around when suddenly, a cruel laugh was heard.

Chopper's eyes grew wide as he looked behind him and saw standing there, Wapol.

Wapol laughed as he ate a knife and looked at Chopper.

"Well, if it isn't the little monster who took over my castle." Chopper stared at Wapol angrily and grew big as he raised his fists.

"You aren't wanted here."

"Neither are you, monster."

* * *

Franky looked around and rubbed his head as he recognized Dock 1 of Water 7.

"Why am I here?"

"Cutty Flam."

Franky froze as he looked up and saw someone staring at him from a pile of lumber.

"Ah, you. Why are you here? I thought Mugiwara defeated you?"

The person straightened up and walked toward Franky.

Franky grinned and punched the person with his right fist. "Strong Right!"

"Tekkai." Franky's fist slammed against the person's chest and stopped.

Franky gritted his teeth as he pulled back and took his stance against his opponent.

"So, the Cat-Man wants to fight?"

Rob Lucci stared at Franky as he took off his hat and cracked his knuckles.

"Cutty Flam aka Franky, you will come with us."

"Don't think so, dude."

* * *

Robin was speechless as she fell to her knees at her surroundings.

She was back on Ohara.

It was burning like it had been when she ran away.

Robin wasn't shocked at the flames though.

It was the ice in front of her that caused her shock.

In front of her, sitting down against a block of ice, was Aokiji.

"Nico Robin." Aokiji said slowly and removed his eye cover to see Robin properly.

Robin slowly stood up and crossed her arms as she stared at the Admiral.

Aokiji stood up and looked at Robin as he froze a piece of burning wood into an ice sword. "I won't let you go this time."

* * *

Nami was laying down on the ground in front of a huge building surrounded by shark-like symbols.

She couldn't get up because of a webbed foot on her head.

"Ar…long." Nami muttered and the merman laughed coldly.

"You have two choices, become my little Cartographer forever, or die."

Nami gritted her teeth as Arlong's foot pressed down a little harder on her head.

Nami slowly reached for her Perfect Clima-Tact that was still on her hip.

Arlong grinned so his sharp teeth showed and he lifted his foot and kicked the bo away from Nami's hip.

Nami watched as her bo rolled away from her grasp and Arlong laughed and put his foot back on her head.

"So, what's it going to be, Nami?"

"Never… I'll never be your slave!"

"Why not? I'm only letting you do what you want to do, which is drawing Sea Charts."

"I'll never work for you again! I need to help Luffy! I… I…" Nami started to say before Arlong cut her off. "Fine, you can join that rubber man when you both die!"

* * *

Back to where Luffy was fighting Rune, Luffy punched at Rune again, but missed as Rune dodged to the side.

"What did you do to them!?"

"My left eye isn't a normal ruby. It has eaten the Kibou Kibou No Mi Fruit. Your nakamas are fighting their worst fears in their minds right now." Rune stated and Luffy cracked his fingers again.

"So, all I have to do is clobber you, and they'll be back to normal?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay then." Luffy and Rune disappeared as they went back to kicking and punching at each other.

While in the Straw Hats minds, they fought against their old enemies.

* * *

**It's time for some sweet memories... Ahhh... XD**


	101. Battle Of Minds

**CHAPTER 99- Battle Of Minds  
Chapter's Quote: "Color me red as to tell what you're about to see."**

* * *

"Kibou Kibou!?" Luffy asked as he seethed at Rune.

"That's right. It can make people start seeing things, and also make illusions. Now do you see how strong I am?"

Luffy raised his fist and Rune pointed his black katana at Luffy.

* * *

_-Zoro-_

Zoro and Mihawk faced each other and Zoro took his stance and ran at Mihawk.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro's katanas collided with Mihawk's knife and shattered it.

Mihawk jumped back and grinned. "It seems you have improved."

"How about I show you how much I've improved!" Zoro charged at Mihawk who placed a hand on the Black Sword.

"Weakling." Mihawk passed Zoro and slashed his chest.

Zoro staggered as he tried not to fall.

Zoro turned around and faced Mihawk who had blood on his sword.

Zoro raised his katanas and called out. "108 Pound Cannon!"

Zoro's shockwave smacked against Mihawk's sword and was blown away as Mihawk stared at Zoro with his piercing hawk eyes.

The two swordsmen faced each other as they prepared their next strike.

Zoro raised his katanas and Mihawk pointed his Black Sword at him. "Pathetic."

"Oni Giri!" Zoro's katanas and Mihawk's sword clashed against the other and the two swordsmen gritted their teeth as they tried to create an opening.

They jumped back and ran at each other and furiously clashed their swords against each other.

They continued doing it for what seemed like 5 minutes until Mihawk suddenly slashed Zoro's chest again.

Blood rolled down Zoro's body and Mihawk stared calmly at him.

Zoro then gritted his teeth and jumped back to face Mihawk.

Kitetsu III and Shousui lay on the wood as Zoro held Wado Ichimonji in his hand.

Zoro glanced to where his other two katanas lay and then to Wado Ichimonji in his hand. Mihawk raised the Black Sword and Zoro took hold of Wado's hilt.

_"Focus… there! I hear it! The sound of steel." _Zoro unsheathed Wado a crack and closed his eyes.

Mihawk ran at him and called out. "Die!"

Zoro breathed calmly as he then suddenly snapped his eyes open and passed Mihawk while the two slashed at each other.

Zoro looked straight ahead as Mihawk stared in front of him.

"That was a pretty lame illusion." Mihawk's chest suddenly erupted in blood and the Black Sword snapped in half.

Zoro put Wado back on his waist and bent down to pick up Kitetsu III and Shousui.

"I still need more training." Zoro muttered as he sheathed the katanas and all went black.

* * *

Zoro opened his eyes and groaned as he slowly stood up.

He looked around and noticed that he was back at what was left of the tower.

"What happened?" Zoro then noticed Luffy and Rune still fighting, so Zoro sat down and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

_-Sanji-_

Sanji grinned as he dodged Gin's iron ball attack again.

Sanji swung his foot at Gin, but he dodged it at smacked Sanji in the leg with his other iron ball.

Sanji gritted his teeth as he jumped away and faced Gin.

"…"

"…"

Gin twirled his weapons around and ran at Sanji. "Die!"

Sanji suddenly kicked Gin in the head and sent him into the fin.

"Not today." Gin stood up and stared at Sanji coldly.

The two stayed quiet as they took their stances.

Gin twirled his weapons around and Sanji calmly flexed his feet.

Sanji and Gin charged at each other and Sanji twirled his body around planted a solid kick at Gin's ribs, but Gin managed to hit Sanji in the stomach.

The two fell to the fin and coughed up blood onto the fin and slowly stood back up.

"It's a good thing you couldn't kill me back then. You might of just done that if you weren't so soft." Sanji muttered quietly under his breath.

Gin stared back at Sanji and attacked again. Sanji closed his eyes and dodged Gin's attack and said. "Too bad you aren't him."

Sanji's foot suddenly smashed into Gin's face and sent him into the fin.

Sanji straightened up and took out a cigarette and lit it. "Looks like I win." Sanji muttered and placed the cigarette in his mouth. All went black soon after that.

* * *

Sanji opened his eyes and slowly stood up to see around him.

Sanji gritted his teeth as he saw Zoro sleeping against a piece of the tower.

"Marimo! I'll kill him later!" Sanji muttered angrily and then noticed that the cigarette he had lit, wasn't in his mouth anymore.

Sanji opened up his pack and frowned. "That was my last one."

Sanji tossed the pack aside and watched Rune and Luffy attack each other.

* * *

_-Usopp-_

Usopp's mouth hung open as Kuro pushed his glasses up again while staring at him.

Usopp closed his mouth, stood up, and pulled out his slingshot.

"How are you back!?"

"You are quite stupid, aren't you?" Usopp gritted his teeth as he glared at Kuro.

"Explosion Star!" Usopp shot a star at Kuro, but missed as Kuro vanished and reappeared behind Usopp.

"You make me yawn." Kuro said and kicked Usopp into the ground calmly.

Usopp raised his head and glared back at Kuro as he stood back up and prepared another star. "Cactus Star!"

"How futile." Kuro disappeared and Usopp felt someone behind him.

Usopp twirled around and his arm was slashed by Kuro's claw.

"AH! I'm bleeding! I'm dying!" Kuro looked at Usopp in pure disgust and kicked Usopp down the cliff again.

Usopp grunted as he rolled down the cliff and stopped when a foot stopped him.

Usopp's eyes widened as he saw a claw pointing at him.

"This is your end." Usopp started to sweat and slowly reached into his bag.

"Yes this is." Usopp swung his hand out of his bag and smacked Kuro's leg with a hammer.

Kuro yelped in pain and moved away.

Usopp took that moment to stand back up and quickly fire at Kuro. "Shuriken Star!"

Usopp's shurikens struck Kuro in the arms and legs and Kuro clamped his eyes in pain as he landed on the ground.

"Why you! My plans never go off course!" Kuro stood up slouched as he called out. "Out-Of-The-Bag Attack!"

Usopp froze as Kuro disappeared and started to slash at the cliff and the rocks, and also Usopp.

Usopp was slashed across the chest and he fell down as Kuro finally slowed down and looked over at Usopp.

"Hmph, you fool." Usopp secretly grinned as Kuro walked over and Usopp suddenly jumped onto his feet and pulled out from under a tarp: a huge hammer.

"Usopp's Hammer!" Kuro flinched as the hammer smacked his body into the cliff wall and he coughed out blood as he fell to the ground.

Usopp raised his hammer again and shouted into the air.

"How was that!?" Usopp flinched as everything turned black suddenly and he couldn't see anything.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! I'M BLIND!" Usopp shouted as he sat up quickly and looked around at the startled Sanji.

"No, I'm not blind."

"You think!? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Sanji shouted and kicked Usopp in the head.

"Gomen…" Usopp muttered in fear as Sanji glared at him.

* * *

_-Nami-_

Nami glared up at Arlong as he removed his foot and kicked Nami in the stomach.

Nami rolled a few feet and coughed painfully as Arlong walked calmly over and watched Nami stand up and face him.

"You think you can defeat us merman!? You should of gone back to being my little tool!" Arlong said calmly but deadly as he grinned at Nami.

Nami bent down and picked up her bo and connected it and stared at Arlong.

"Since I can't use the Chishio Chishio No Mi Fruit, I guess I'm back to this." Nami said and pointed the bo at Arlong.

Arlong started to laugh as he stared at Nami's weapon.

"You think you can beat me with a stick!? Hahahahahaha!"

Nami smirked and started to twirl her bo and called out. "Swing Arm!"

The end of the Perfect Clima-Tact started to spark and Arlong's eyes widened as it was swung at him.

"You fool!" Arlong shouted and dodged the lightning and Nami's eyes widened as Arlong grabbed her neck and lifted her into the air.

"You thought you could beat me with a little lightning!? You pathetic human!"

Nami tried to pulled Arlong's hand away from her neck, but was gripped tighter as Arlong started to laugh.

_'Luffy… No! I don't need Luffy to help me with everything! Last time he saved me, I never got to repay him! I can't keep on having him save me!' _Nami opened an eye and glared at Arlong.

Nami's hand that still held the bo tightened and she swung at Arlong.

The bo caught him off guard in the ribs, and Arlong's grip loosened enough for Nami to get free and hit Arlong again.

Arlong glared at Nami and she raised her bo to attack again.

Arlong's hand smashed into the wall of Arlong Park and pulled out his Shark Saw. "I'll kill you!" Arlong shouted angrily and swung at Nami.

Nami blocked the saw with her bo, but was sent back a few feet and landed on her back. Arlong placed his saw right next to Nami's throat and chuckled as he moved it closer to her neck.

"Time for you to die."

"Sorry… not me… you." Nami said and then grinned as Arlong heard a crackling from above.

He looked up and froze at the huge thundercloud above him. "Thunderbolt Tempo!"

Thunder fell from the cloud and electrocuted Arlong and he wailed in pain.

Arlong fell to the ground while burning and Nami slowly stood up and panted as everything went black.

* * *

Nami opened her eyes to the sound of Usopp begging for mercy.

Nami slowly sat up and was greeted by Sanji suddenly shouting. "Nami-san!"

Nami looked over and smiled at Sanji as he walk over and helped her to her feet.

"Sanji-kun! Are you two all right?"

"Yes, Nami-san!"

"That's good." Nami then noticed Zoro sleeping and narrowed her eyes.

"How can he sleep at a time like this when…" Nami trailed off as she looked around to see Luffy still fighting. "Luffy!"

* * *

_-Chopper-_

Chopper stared at Wapol as snow fell around them on the cliff.

Wapol laughed as Chopper ran forward and Wapol instantly opened his mouth.

Chopper flinched as he jumped away and Wapol chomped down onto the snow and swallowed it.

"Stay still so I can eat you, monster!"

"I'm not a monster, I'm a reindeer!"

"You're a monster!" Chopper glared at Wapol as he gritted his teeth angrily.

Chopper raised his fist and punched Wapol in the forehead, sending the big mouth back into a tree.

"I may be a monster, I may be a reindeer, but I'm also a pirate!" Chopper shouted and Wapol snickered as he stood back up and glared at Chopper.

"Soon you'll be dinner." Chopper braced himself as he pulled out a Rumble Ball and chomped down on it.

"Rumble." Chopper went into Brain Point and placed his hooves together.

"Scope." Wapol started to run forward and Chopper perked up. "I see it! His face!"

Chopper turned into Arm Point and ran at Wapol.

Chopper hooves smacked into Wapol's forehead and the big mouth's eyes widened as he flew back into another tree.

"How… dare… you…" Wapol muttered and then fell limp against the trunk of the tree. Chopper went back to normal and everything went dark again.

* * *

"Luffy!"

Chopper slowly opened his eyes and saw Nami staring at the tower.

Chopper slowly stood up and looked to where Nami was staring.

Luffy was stilling fighting, but it looked more one sided as Luffy's fist hit Rune in the ribs.

"Eh, Chopper? You're awake?" Usopp asked and the reindeer nodded as they watched Luffy's fight.

* * *

_-Franky-_

Franky raised his left arm and shouted. "Weapons Left!"

Bullets shot out of his wrist and Rob Lucci dodged them all with ease. "Shigan." Rob Lucci's finger stabbed Franky's shoulder and the cyborg winced in pain.

Rob Lucci calmly stared at Franky as he raised his fists again and said. "Strong Right!"

"Tekkai."

Franky's fist slammed into Rob Lucci's chest again and did nothing. "Rankyaku." Rob Lucci kicked Franky in the head and cut his left arm as Franky fell back onto the ground.

Franky quickly stood back up and then his lower body started to move.

"Franky-Centaurus!" Franky did his Centaurus pose and ran at Rob Lucci.

"SUPA!" Franky shouted as he smacked into Rob Lucci and knocked him back a little.

Rob Lucci calmly raised his hand and stabbed Franky's arm again.

Franky jumped back in pain and his legs went back to normal.

"That move is quite stupid." Rob Lucci said and then grinned evilly as he started to transform into his Leopard-Form.

Franky took a deep breath and said. "Fresh Fire!"

Franky leaned forward, but no flames came out.

Franky's hair suddenly fell and Franky froze as he started to sweat a little.

"…I'm out of cola…" Rob Lucci grinned evilly and stabbed Franky over and over again. "Shigan!" Franky coughed blood and fell to his knees as everything went dark.

* * *

"Urgh… what a dream… more like a nightmare…" Franky muttered as he slowly stood up and everyone looked at him as he faced them.

"Oh, Franky! You're up!" Chopper said happily and Franky looked around at the six people awake.

Robin had woken up just before Franky due to her entire body freezing solid against Aokiji.

Franky noted that Zoro was asleep as he looked around and saw Luffy fighting.

"He's still at it?"

"Yep." Nami continued to stare at Luffy as she silently prayed for him to win.

* * *

Luffy landed a solid punch on Rune's shoulder and the two jumped back.

"You're slower, Rune."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Rune grinned and raised his katana so it pointed at Luffy.

"Wanna say that again?" Rune suddenly disappeared and Luffy's eyes widened as he felt the Sea Stone blade slash his back.

Luffy turned his head to see Rune smirking behind him.

"Musei… Karasu Giri!" Rune slashed Luffy again and grinned as he turned and faced Luffy who was bent over in pain as his back bleed badly.

"I don't think I'm the one slowing down, Luffy."

Luffy gritted his teeth as the two stared at each other.

Rune raised his katana and swung it at Luffy. "Wangetsu Heki!" A black wave shot out and Luffy ducked as it slashed the building behind him in half.

Luffy ran forward with his fists stretching behind him and shouted. "Gomu Gomu No Bazooka!"

Luffy's fists slammed into Rune's stomach and Rune gritted his teeth in pain.

Luffy smirked until he noticed Rune was grinning happily. "Baka."

Luffy suddenly felt cold as he felt his energy leave him quickly.

Luffy looked down and saw that Rune's katana had run through Luffy's body.

Blood rolled down Luffy's mouth and chest as Rune pulled out the katana and Luffy staggered as Nami shouted. "LUFFY!"

* * *

**So sorry for not doing Robin's little mind battle...**


	102. Straw Hats vs Rune

**CHAPTER 100- Straw Hats vs. Rune  
Chapter's Quote: "I'm lost, someone don't find me."**

* * *

Luffy hit the ground and his eyes were open with both shock and lifelessness.

Zoro woke up to Nami's shout and saw Luffy laying on the ground.

"Nani?! I thought Luffy was winning!?" Zoro said and stood up to see Rune's bloody katana dripping with Luffy's blood.

Zoro gripped his katanas as Rune looked over with a smile on his face. "Who's next?"

Nami glanced at Rune and then back at Luffy and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Luffy…?" Luffy didn't respond as blood flowed from the hole in his chest.

Everyone else was facing Rune as they prepared to fight.

Rune grinned as Zoro placed Wado in his mouth and ran forward.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro's katanas hit Rune's katana and the two stared at each other, until Rune suddenly grinned and Zoro was pushed back by some force.

Sanji's foot flew at Rune and Zoro slashed at Rune again. "Two on one? Why not five on one?" Rune's caught Sanji's foot and blocked Zoro's katanas and the two were thrown back.

"Lead Star!" Usopp shot at Rune who calmly looked over and Usopp's star suddenly swerved and missed Rune.

"Nani!?" Usopp shouted and then felt something hit his stomach.

Rune grinned as his fist collided with Usopp's stomach and threw Usopp back a few feet into a stone wall.

Rune sighed and sheathed his katana as Franky raised his right arm and punched at Rune.

"Futile." Rune disappeared and Franky was kicked into the same wall as Usopp.

Rune smirked as he looked over at Zoro, Chopper, and Sanji. "Next?"

* * *

Robin glanced over to see Nami running toward Luffy and decided to follow her.

Nami fell to her knees and grabbed Luffy's shoulders. "Luffy! Come on, you can't be!" Nami cried as she tried to find his pulse.

Robin knelt down and looked at Luffy as Nami continued to look for his pulse.

"I can't find it!" Nami said sadly as she checked his neck again.

Robin looked at Nami and then at Luffy and reached down and touched the other side of Luffy's neck.

Nami glanced at Robin and then placed her fingers right below Robin's.

A very faint beating was heard and Nami's face lightened up.

"Chopper!" The reindeer looked over and ran over to Nami.

"What is it?"

"Can you help Luffy!?"

"If he's alive, then I'll try." Chopper nodded and sat down as he examined Luffy with Robin's help.

Nami sighed in relief and then looked over at Rune, Zoro, and Sanji as they took their stances.

Usopp and Franky stood up and Franky grinned as he held up three bottles of cola.

Franky opened his chest and replaced the bottles in there, with the ones in his hands.

"SUPA! I always have a back-up supply just in case!" Franky shouted and did his pose as Rune sweat dropped without turning around.

"Now it's four against one."

"G-G-Guess so."

"Bring it on."

"This won't take long, baka!" Rune and the four around him, started their fight.

* * *

Nami gulped on nothing as she walked forward and said. "Make that five against one!"

Everyone looked at Nami in surprise and she continued to walk forward until she was next to Zoro and Sanji with her bo in her hand. Rune smirked and said to Nami. "Make's no difference to me."

At some invisible signal, the six started to attack.

"Strong Hammer!"

"Collier Coup!"

"Swing Arm!"

"Fire Star!"

"Tiger Fang!"

"Futile."

The Straw Hats' attacks all smacked against a wall of wind and were deflected.

"Nani!?"

"I never told you guys, I only told Luffy." Rune said and raised his right arm.

"This is my Zodic, Ragnarök." Everyone paused before getting ready to attack again and Rune chuckled. "You don't know when to give, do you?"

"We can't give up…"

"because we need to crush you…"

"and save Luffy…"

"and also because we're Straw Hats…"

"who are led by the great Captain Usopp!"

Rune started to laugh softly like Robin usually does as he looked around at the Straw Hats.

"You think you can beat me? Okay then." Rune raised his katana and pointed it into the sky.

"Kaze Arashi!" Wind quickly blew around them, sent the Straw Hats back a few feet.

Rune smirked as he lowered his katana and swung it.

"Rekka Shikon!" A wave of fire blew out of the katana and the crew dodged as it nearly burned them.

Rune twirled the katana by its hilt and said. "Mizu Kujiku!"

This time, water was shot out and it hit every Straw Hat in the chest.

Everyone stood up after being hit onto the ground and faced Rune while they took their stances.

Zoro was first and he placed his katanas in a bird track-like shape. "Santōryū. Night Crow!"

Zoro's katana hit Rune's katana and Zoro flipped over as Sanji kicked at Rune.

"Poitrine Treader!" Rune caught Sanji's kick as Zoro landed on the ground, and Franky punched at Rune.

"Strong Hammer!"

"Futile." The wind picked up again and blew everyone back again.

"You have no way of winning!" Rune said as he raised his katana again and pointed it at the crew.

"Kumori Shikon Senkou!" A black shockwave shot out at the crew when Rune swung his katana at them.

It destroyed the ground, and almost hit the crew. "Darn, missed."

* * *

Everyone attacked Rune again, but were knocked back by the wind again.

Franky and Usopp stood up first and grinned in unison.

"I know how to hit him!" They said in unison and Franky connected his arms together and Usopp aimed at Rune.

"Coup De Vent!" Air shot out at Rune and collided with the wind around him, and Usopp fired at Rune.

"Explosion Star!" Rune gritted his teeth as the star hit his leg and blew up.

Usopp cheered and pranced around while saying. "I did it! I beat him!"

Everyone sweat dropped at Usopp until Usopp suddenly fell to the ground.

"Usopp!?" They all shouted in unison and then saw Rune standing next to Usopp's body with his fist raised.

"How foolish. He underestimated me, just like you four." Wind started to circle around Rune's katana and he suddenly slashed at the crew.

A blast of wind similar to Franky's previous attack fired at them and knocked them to the ground.

Franky looked up and was kicked into a building as Rune muttered. "Three left to go."

Rune glanced over at Sanji, Nami, and Zoro and grinned as they stood up. "Which one of you will survive?"

* * *

Chopper examined Luffy's chest and the hole in it.

"It barely missed his lung. Almost like he…" Chopper muttered to Robin as her hands held Luffy high enough that Chopper could properly see when in big form.

Chopper leaned in to get a closer look at the wound.

They had stopped the bleeding and bandaged the wound, yet something seemed strange.

Luffy wasn't breathing, but he was still alive.

"Luffy's not breathing, but he's still alive."

"That sounds impossible."

"It is. Luffy was impaled only about fifteen minutes ago. He shouldn't be alive if he can't breath."

Robin nodded as Chopper straightened and looked at Luffy's face.

His eyes were still open, but they seemed so cold.

Chopper shivered when he stared closer and quickly looked away.

Luffy's hand suddenly twitched, but then it fell again.

Chopper and Robin stared at the hand and Chopper quietly muttered to himself. "What is going on with Luffy?"

* * *

At the edge of Grim, the Ragnarök Pirates were still asleep, except for Takai.

Takai was awake and sitting against a wall as everyone else slept. "I wonder what made him suddenly leave?" Takai muttered as he stared to where the tower used to be.

* * *

Grandes was walking calmly down a destroyed street as civilians ran away from their destroyed homes and away from Grim.

Grandes watched as people ran away as he walked by.

"I guess that the people here aren't used to this kind of thing. Strange seeing as they are used to trouble." Grandes muttered as a family ran by with their three kids.

Grandes turned toward the tower and started to head toward it.

"YOU!?"

Grandes turned to see a person dressed like a Marine pointing at him.

"May I help you?"

"Y-Your "Silver Frost" Grandes Blackwater! The wanted pirate!"

"And if I am?"

"What are you doing here!?" Grandes crossed his arms and looked up at his hat and said. "No clue. I guess we are just passing through and want to stir things up a little."

"We!? You mean that the entire Ragnarök crew is here!?"

"That's correct."

"SAVE US!" The man shouted and ran down the street as fast as he could.

Grandes watched after him, and then turned to where the man was.

On a nearby table was a bunch of Wanted Posters and Grandes smiled as he noticed their posters.

Grandes smiled and turned away and started to walk away as he muttered to himself. "Good times, good times…"

Grandes turned another corner and was looking ahead to where the tower used to be. "I should be there in about five minutes. I hope everything is done by then, before it comes…"

* * *

**Survival time. XD Which one will be left standing?**


	103. A Vampire's Tale

**CHAPTER 101- A Vampire's Tale  
Chapter's Quote: "Random is as random does."  
Author's Note: Sheesh... I was tired probably when I wrote this... Can't really remember... Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Sanji, Nami, and Zoro faced Rune as he started to stretch his legs and arms.

"Okay, only three left… which one will it be?" Rune asked and glanced up at the three in front of him.

Zoro took his stance, Sanji moved his legs around to loosen up, and Nami glanced over at Chopper, Robin, and Luffy.

Rune noticed Nami glancing and grinned as he disappeared and appeared behind Nami.

Nami gasped as Rune smirked and swung his arm up and a blast of wind knocked Nami down onto the ground.

"Nami-san!"

"Damn it!" Zoro slashed at Rune who smirked and caught his katanas with his bare hands.

"Senkou Handou." Rune's foot hit Zoro in the stomach and sent him back a few feet.

Zoro placed a hand on his stomach and groaned as he glared up at Rune.

Sanji glared angrily at Rune and started to furiously kick at him.

"Collier Coup!"

"Poitrine Treader!"

"Party Table!"

Sanji's kicks hit Rune and sent the red haired pirate to the ground.

Sanji wasn't done yet though, Sanji jumped into the air and slammed his foot down on Rune's face and kicked him into a building.

"YOU DARE HURT MY NAMI-SAN!" Sanji bellowed and then heard a sigh come from behind him.

"Honestly, you're too loud."

Sanji whipped around but was smacked into the building he had just kicked.

Rune lowered his fist and stared at Sanji and muttered. "Two left to go."

* * *

Zoro and Nami straightened up and stared at Rune as he turned back around and smirked as Sanji fell to the ground.

"Sanji-kun…" Nami whispered and Zoro gritted his teeth as he muttered. "Idiot-Cook…"

Rune stared back at Nami and Zoro and said. "Who will be left standing? The swordsman, or the navigator?"

Nami raised her bo and Zoro prepared his katanas.

The end of Nami's bo started to spark and Zoro started to slowly move his katanas.

"Swing Arm!"

"Oni Giri!"

The two attacks hit the ground as Rune dodged it by disappearing to behind them.

"Musei Karasu Giri." Rune muttered and Zoro fell to the ground as blood seeped from his chest.

Nami stared in shock at Zoro and then Rune and raised her bo in front of her.

Rune chuckled as he raised a hand and a small blast of wind knocked her Perfect Clima-Tact out of her hands.

Nami backed up a little and Rune raised his katana so the flat side was touching the bottom of Nami's chin.

"Congrats, you are the last one again." Nami gulped as she eyed the katana pointing at her neck. "Your prize is..."

Nami stared in fright as Rune smirked and pulled the katana back and said. "Say hi to anybody you know up there!"

Nami clamped her eyes shut as Rune's katana swung at her neck.

Nami heard a clink of steel, but felt nothing.

Nami opened one eye to see that she was on top of a roof and in the arms of Luffy.

Nami stared in surprise at Luffy as Rune looked over and smirked.

"Honestly, you can't trust that stupid Luffy can you?" Luffy said, which caused Nami, Chopper, and Robin to stare at him in even more surprise.

Luffy shook his head mockingly with his eyes hidden as he continued. "I told him to watch out, but no! He has to go kill himself! He's really lucky I don't want to die."

Rune sheathed his katana and crossed his arms with a grin. "Daemon."

"In the… well, I can't say flesh, can I?" Daemon asked with a grin and lifted his head to reveal his deep red eyes.

"Now it's time you both die." Rune said and Daemon grunted. "Whatever."

Daemon then turned his head to Nami and said. "Oi, girl!"

Daemon put Nami down and pointed at Robin and Chopper. "I'd get out of here very soon. You might wanna bring your friends too."

Nami paused before nodding slowly and Daemon gritted his teeth and gently pushed Nami away.

"Well? Hurry up, baka!" Nami gritted her teeth and jumped down and dragged Zoro and Sanji toward Robin, and then ran back to grab Usopp and Franky.

Rune calmly watched Nami let go of Usopp and Franky and then turned to face him again.

Rune closed his eyes and smirked as he said. "So, Daemon. You ready?"

"You better be thinking up a pretty good plan to talk like that."

"Maybe…"

"Hmph, baka."

* * *

Rune and Daemon were standing where the tower's ground floor used to be.

As they stood while being surrounded by the only pieces of the tower still standing, Nami watched as the two grinned and glanced over at her.

Nami yelped a little and ducked down, which made Daemon smirk. "I can see why Little Luffy likes you so much."

Nami blushed but then remembered who was talking. "Too bad, I can't see why." Daemon added and Nami gritted her teeth angrily and tried to resist running up to Daemon and smashing him into the ground.

Rune sighed a walk to the center of the floor and unsheathed his katana.

Nami and Daemon watched as Rune stuck the katana into the center and grinned.

"Tsuchi Garandou!" The ground suddenly started to shake as the ground in the inside of the tower broke apart and tumbled into a deep pit.

Nami screamed as the three of them found themselves falling down the pit.

"Nami!" Chopper shouted as he saw Nami falling into the darkness.

Nami opened one eye while holding Luffy's hat on her head.

"… Oops… didn't think that there would be a huge pit underneath us…" Rune said scratching his head with a nervous smile.

Nami looked over and shouted in unison with Daemon. "BAKA!"

Rune grinned and muttered. "My bad."

The three continued to fall down the hole, until a large rock smacked into Daemon and sent him against the side of the pit.

"Luffy!" Nami watched as Daemon went back to falling down, but this time his eyes were closed.

Nami was about to shout again, but Daemon's eyes suddenly snapped open and Luffy's black eyes stared at Nami.

"Ow! That hurt!" Nami and Rune stared at Luffy in disbelief until they looked down and their eyes widened.

"Is that the bottom?"

"What else would it be, baka!" Nami snapped at Rune who grinned and asked. "Who wants to be pancakes?"

Nami and Luffy shook their heads quickly and Rune grinned. "Good, me neither."

Rune pointed a hand down at the bottom and muttered. "Kaze Hei!"

A wall of wind appeared below them and Nami and Luffy landed softly on it, while Rune smacked his head on it.

"Ow…" Rune muttered as he rubbed the back of his head in pain.

The three of them jumped onto the bottom of the pit and looked up.

Rune gave a low whistle and said calmly. "That sure was a big pit!"

Nami's fist hit Rune in the side of the face and shouted. "How can you be so calm at a time like this!?"

Rune stood up and rubbed his head as he muttered. "Sheesh, just like your sister…"

Luffy looked around and suddenly grabbed Nami's sleeve. "Nami! A cave!"

Nami turned and saw a small cave in the side of the pit's wall.

"You're right… I wonder if there's any treasure?" Luffy grinned and then started to walk into the cave.

"Matte, Luffy! Wait for me!" Nami said and ran up to Luffy and walked next to him.

Rune watched the two walk down the cave and then he turned around and raised his hand to the wall.

"Um… which one do I pick?" Rune muttered with a sweat drop as he pointed at several caves.

"Um… that one!" Rune said as he pointed to a random cave and walked down it calmly.

Seconds later, Rune came running out and then ran down the cave Luffy and Nami took while shouting. "Wait for me!"

From the cave that Rune came from, several spears, rocks, spikes, and what seemed to be lizards, all appeared from out of the cave and into the pit.

* * *

Rune caught up with Luffy and Nami and Nami looked at him with a frown.

"Why are you following us!? You just tried to kill me!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. Now show my the ruins!" Rune ran happily past the two chibi-like and Nami sweat dropped at him.

"He sure is like Robin almost…"

"I don't think Robin would be that happy for a ruin."

Nami nodded and continued to walk down the cave with Luffy behind her.

"Hurry up you two! I wanna keep on going!" Rune shouted from farther down the cave.

"Why don't you go on ahead and leave us alone!?"

"I'm terrible at directions though!"

"IT'S ONE PASSAGEWAY! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO GET LOST!"

"Not for me." Nami hit Rune in the head and started to stomp on him.

"How come I can hit you now!?"

"That's because there's not that much air to move down here…"

"Then how'd you stop our fall!?"

"I used the air that fell with us." Nami continued to beat Rune as he smiled happily.

Nami stopped stomping Rune when she noticed that her foot wasn't hurting him thanks to Tekkai.

"Hey Nami!" Nami looked up to see Luffy waving at her.

"What, Luffy!?"

"I found something!"

"Treasure!?"

"Maybe!"

"Yay!" Nami ran to Luffy and Rune grumbled as he stood up and followed them into what Luffy had seen.

They appeared in a large cavern that had three paths and a bed in it. "Did somebody live here?" Nami asked out loud.

Rune and Luffy shrugged as they looked around. "Well, there's no treasure." Nami said and then walked toward the paths.

"Let's pick one and keep looking."

"I don't think so."

Nami turned to Luffy and Rune who shrugged and the three of them looked around as Luffy shouted. "Who's there!?"

Rune glanced around and then pointed toward the ceiling.

Nami and Luffy looked up to see somebody hanging from the ceiling.

"How is he doing that!?"

"Cool! Hey mister, wanna join my crew?"

"Baka!" Rune sweat dropped as he watched Nami punch Luffy over and over again.

The man hanging from the ceiling laughed and Nami and Luffy stopped and looked at him.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about how much blood there is in your bodies. Will you let me bite you?"

"Hell no!" The man laughed again and dropped to the floor.

"Then I will force the blood out of you!" Rune and Luffy faced the man and said in unison. "You and what army?"

"I don't need an army to beat trash like you!" Luffy sprang into action and Nami suddenly realized that Luffy was healed.

"How is Luffy…"

"Daemon heals any injury no matter how bad when he is called." Rune said and grinned as Luffy's fist smashed into the man's face.

"That was weak." Luffy said and someone laughed.

"You are quite right! That was a weak punch!"

"Nani!?" Luffy, Rune, and Nami all stared in disbelief as the man stood up dusted himself off.

His fangs glinted in the cavern's light and Nami shivered.

Rune looked almost interested as he stared at the fangs, and then the clawed hands.

"Are you a vampire?"

"That is correct!" Luffy and Nami backed up in surprise and said in unison. "Vampire!?"

"Suge!"

Luffy and Nami sweat dropped at Rune again as he stared at the man with sparkles in his eyes.

Even the man was staring at Rune with a look that said 'Is-He-An-Idiot?'

Rune grinned happily as he flexed his arms and said. "I always wanted to see one of you!"

"I'm afraid I only feel the need to drink a smart person's blood."

Rune nodded and turned to Luffy. "Sorry, Luffy. I guess you can't be happy like I am right now."

Luffy pouted and lowered his arms sadly. "I wanted to see the Vampire too…"

Nami hit her forehead with her palm before saying. "There's no way I'm going to be food to a crazy guy!"

The man smiled and suddenly sunk his fangs into the surprised Nami's neck.

"Nami!" Luffy shouted angrily as the man pulled back and wiped his mouth.

"Ah, excellent blood! I shall need all of it now!" Luffy sent his fist into the vampire's head and shouted. "How dare you hurt Nami!"

Rune watched Luffy punched the vampire rapidly as he muttered. "Wow, Sanji and Luffy are very alike…"

The man grinned and punched Luffy in the head and sent him into the cavern wall.

"That's some strength!" Rune commented and the vampire nodded.

"We vampires are born with abnormal strength that puts humans to sleep!"

Rune's eyes sparkled happily as he stared at the vampire. "What's your name?"

"My name? A human wants to know my name?" Rune nodded happily and the vampire shrugged.

"I see no harm in it. I am called Dracula."

"Dracula? What a dull vampire name." Dracula smirked evilly and then said. "I am not dull however, and now you shall know why!"

Luffy quickly stood up and ran at Dracula. "You better get ready to feel some pain!" Luffy shouted as he prepared to punch Dracula.

"I'm afraid not, human." Dracula snapped his fingers and Luffy was tackled onto the ground by someone.

Rune was about to turned around to see who, but Dracula cut him off by punching at him.

"You are next!"

Rune cursed under his breath and kicked Dracula's fist away.

"Like hell I am! This is my illu-" Rune shouted before cutting himself off and started to kick at Dracula over and over again.

Luffy winced in pain as sharp claws dug into his arms and he suddenly felt fangs biting his neck.

"Ow!" Luffy opened his eyes and gasped at who was biting him.

"Nami!?" Nami lifted her head from Luffy neck and Luffy saw blood drip from fangs.

"Nami doesn't have fangs, or claws!" Luffy gasped as Nami looked at him and grinned hungrily and sank her fangs into Luffy's neck again.

"Ow! What are you doing Nami!?" Dracula started to laugh as he looked over at Luffy and he said. "It will do no good! That girl was bitten by me! Anyone who is bitten by me, becomes my servant!"

Rune looked at Dracula and then at Nami and asked. "Is it cause of their blood?"

"That's right. I use my victims blood and my own to take over their bodies."

"Suge! Now I wanna dissect you even more! Too bad you don't exist..."

"Dissect me!? Are you mad!?"

Rune grinned evilly and kicked at Dracula who blocked with his arm.

"I'm not crazy, I'm curious. How can a vampire live underground for so long, and yet still be alive? It puzzles me... kinda." Rune said and Dracula gritted his teeth and snapped his fangs at Rune.

Rune dodged the fangs and claws and jumped back to stretch a little.

"Let's go, Vampire! You're making me excited more and more!"

"You ARE mad!"

* * *

Luffy rolled so Nami's claws were removed from his arms and he quickly stood up and faced Nami.

Nami stared back at him while licking his blood off her claws.

Luffy shuddered as he watched her show her fangs with a grin.

"What's wrong with you, Nami?"

"You look tasty." Luffy flinched at Nami's voice, which was cold and emotionless.

Nami's grin went into a smile as she said softly. "Let me taste you."

"I-I don't think so, Nami! I don't taste like meat!"

"You are what you eat though. You eat meat, so you are meat, and I want to know how you taste." Nami said and lunged at Luffy who quickly dodged to side to avoid Nami's claws.

"I don't taste like meat!"

"How would you know? How about you let me taste you and then you'll know."

"No thanks!" Nami sighed and suddenly grabbed Luffy's vest and threw him against the cavern wall.

Luffy was surprised by Nami's new speed so he couldn't react fast enough.

Nami quickly pushed against him and slowly bit into his neck, and Luffy winced in pain.

Luffy opened an eye and looked around the room, he noticed it was dimly lit and that image popped into his mind of him biting Nami.

_'Maybe what I saw was here, not the tower…' _Luffy thought as he winced again when Nami's claws gripped his arms.

Luffy looked at Nami as she then slowly licked the blood rolling down from the bite marks and smiled as she glanced at Luffy and whispered into his ear. "You taste good. I might wanna keep on eating you now."

Luffy stared at Nami painfully and then looked ahead to see Rune with his hands in his pockets while he calmly kicked Dracula's attacks away.

Luffy narrowed his eyes as he watched Dracula snap his jaw at Rune who easily dodged.

Luffy sighed and then suddenly thrusted his arm up and pulled Nami off of him and ran at Dracula.

Dracula was just about to snap his jaws when Luffy's fist smashed into the side of his face and sent him flying at the wall.

"Hey! That was my part!" Rune said to Luffy who grinned and said. "Sorry, I need to try something."

"Nani?" Dracula stood up and dusted himself off again and said. "I thought I told you that your punch is weak against me? Servant! Drink the rubber man dry!"

Nami nodded and lunged at Luffy who calmly stared back at Nami.

Nami's fangs were about to bite into him again, when suddenly, Rune hit Nami gently in the head and she fell to the ground.

Dracula stared in disbelief as Rune dusted off his hands and grinned.

"There we go. One cure for Vampires!"

"Thanks, Rune!"

"No problem. Good thing you showed me how to deal with them." Dracula gasped as put it together. "That punch to my head was your plan from the beginning!?"

"Yep, when Luffy punched your head, I saw Nami freeze up for a moment. Your weak point is your head."

Luffy cracked his knuckles and Dracula started to sweat nervously. "I still can't be hurt by…"

Dracula was cut off when Luffy and Rune both punched him in the head and sent him into the wall.

Dracula fell to the ground limply and was knocked out.

Behind them, Nami twitched and then stood up as she rubbed her head.

"Ow… what happened?" Luffy looked over at Nami happily and said. "You almost ate me!"

"Sorry, Luffy." Luffy gave his trademark grin and said. "No problem!"

Rune was kneeling down to examine Dracula and then suddenly stood up and kicked Dracula angrily.

"Darn it! Nothing! All I found was a piece of paper that says Left 2! What the hell does that mean?"

"Maybe it means the path we take?"

"Oh yeah, that makes sense!" Nami sighed and then pointed to the path on the far left.

"Um, Nami? There's only three paths, so the middle one is two no matter which side you start from."

Nami blushed in embarrassment and started to walk down the middle path with Luffy and Rune following her.

"By the way," Luffy started to say.

"What, Luffy?" Nami asked looking around at him.

"Why was there a vampire down here, and where are we?"

"Good question…" Rune crossed his arms and looked up at the path's ceiling and said. "It might be some ancient ruin that hasn't been touched by people yet. I bet that vampire had found it by accident and never been able to get back up to the surface, so he preys on people who fall down the pit and drink their blood. Of course that isn't true at all..." Rune said but muttered the last part so Luffy and Nami didn't hear it.

Nami shivered as she thought about some normal person spattered everywhere and someone drinking their blood.

"That's disgusting!"

"I was just thinking out loud."

"Well, don't!"

"Gomen…" Nami sighed and looked up and lightened up.

"There's an exit!" Luffy, Nami, and Rune ran into the next large room.

"What!? How are we back here!?"

"Ah, you're back. Had fun running around in a circle. I'll tell you this, you counted wrong."

The three looked up to see Dracula grinning down at them. "How'd we count wrong!?" Nami shouted up at him and Dracula dropped onto the ground and smirked.

"You never counted the path you came from."

Nami smacked her forehead and grumbled. "Duh…"

Dracula cleared his throat and then said. "Now then, time to feast."

Luffy raised his fists but Rune suddenly hit Luffy on the head.

"Baka! You can't fight with those small wounds! Let me see your arms and neck!" Rune grabbed Luffy's head and quickly tapped each mark and they sealed themselves.

"Senkou Chiyo." Rune said and Luffy flexed his arms and neck.

"Thanks, Rune!" Dracula hissed angrily and lunged at them.

Luffy was about to punch Dracula, but Rune held up a hand and calmly kicked Dracula in the face.

"I'll take him on, you two go through the left path."

"Okay!" Nami and Luffy ran past where Dracula had landed, and Dracula jumped up and ran after them.

"Don't think so." Rune suddenly appeared in front of Dracula and kicked him back. Rune landed on the ground and smirked.

"You aren't going anywhere but down!"

* * *

Luffy and Nami ran through the left path as Rune and Dracula fought.

Luffy's nose perked up and he grinned. "I smell food!"

"Food? How can there be food down here!?"

"Who cares! Food! MEAT!" Luffy increased his speed and Nami trailed behind him as they entered another large room with a large table and bed.

"Why is there a bed in every room we see?" Nami asked out loud, but Luffy ignored her and ran straight for the table.

"Food!" Nami gasped in disbelief.

The table was covered in edible looking food.

Of course, Luffy was already eating by the time Nami walked off and picked up a piece of fruit.

"It does look fresh, but how?"

"Come on, Nami! It's good food!" Nami sighed and put the fruit back down and grabbed Luffy's collar and started dragging him away from the food.

"But, Nami! It's free food! We have to wait for Rune anyway! Why can't we eat?"

"One, we don't need to wait for Rune, Two, Rune tried to kill us!"

"He said sorry."

"That doesn't cut it, Luffy!"

"I guess." Nami sighed and put her head in her hand as Luffy ran back to the table and continued eating.

Nami watched and then sat down on the ground and said. "It's no use trying to get him to stop eating…"

"Your lover sure has a nice appetite."

Nami froze and looked up to see a little girl with light purple hair smiling back down at her.

She wore a small brown bag and a pair of red shoes as her legs dangled off the edge of a piece of rock sticking out of the wall.

"He's not my lover!"

"Liar. I saw your face!" Luffy finally noticed the person and gave a small wave.

"Hi, who are you?"

"May I ask who is talking to me?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and that's Nami. We're pirates."

"Baka! Don't tell her that!" Nami punched Luffy on the top of the head and the little girl giggled.

"Yep, you two are lovers." Nami glared back up at the girl who pulled out a small fruit and said. "Did you like the food?"

"Yes, it was delicious!"

"I'm glad you liked it, Luffy." Nami continued to stare at the little girl as she turned to Nami.

"How about you?"

"I don't eat strange food in the bottom of a pit."

"That's too bad. Oh well, one is better than none." Nami stared at the girl in confusion and the girl pulled out a small jewel and said. "To eat is to be alive. If you eat, you know you're alive."

Luffy tilted his head in confusion as the girl continued. "So you must eat live animals in order to feel alive."

Nami's face twisted in disgust as the girl noticed it and giggled. "Eater of the food, enjoy being alive. Koigokoro Kayou."

Nami's eyes widened as she looked over at Luffy and saw him slouching over.

"Luffy! Hurry up and beat her up!" The girl giggled again and stood up while turning around.

"I hope you like each other's company. I need to see to the other intruder."

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Me? Don't tell me you forgot about me?"

"Who are you!?"

The little girl sighed sadly and then smiled sweetly as she said. "Number X, Lexis."

The little girl suddenly warped away and Nami's eyes widened as Luffy turned to face her.

His eyes were concealed, so Nami didn't know what he was going to do.

"Luffy, we need to go back! I think Rune might be able to help!"

"I wanna eat first. You should too."

"I told you! I don't want to eat strange food in a pit!"

Luffy didn't seem to hear as he suddenly grabbed Nami's arm.

"Let go, baka!"

"Not until you eat."

"I already told you, Luffy! We need to get back to Rune so he can help!"

Luffy grinned with his eyes still concealed and he said. "Not till we eat."

Nami gritted her teeth and tried to get Luffy's hand off her arm.

Luffy walked up to Nami and smiled as she back away against the table.

Nami stared in horror as she tripped and landed on the table.

Luffy grinned and pushed Nami back down when she tried to get up. "Time to eat."

* * *

"GRAH!"

"Shut up! God, you're noisy!"

Back in Dracula's room, Rune was stomping on Dracula's head as he was fuming angrily.

Rune stopped stomping on Dracula and lifted Dracula into the air and said. "Say that again."

"T-There's no way back up! I've tried to find it, but I haven't yet in the 130 years I've been here!"

"Is there anybody else here?"

"Yes! Two others! One is a little girl and the other is…" Dracula was about to say the last name when suddenly, Dracula feel limp and lost all life in his body.

"What happened?" Rune asked out loud as he dropped Dracula and turned around.

"He was about to give it all away." The little girl said as she took a small bite out of a strange fruit.

"You must the little girl Dracula was speaking about. Pity that you aren't supposed to be here."

"That's right, my name is…"

"I already know who you are. I figured it out the moment I saw Dracula. You're Lexis from Zaviors X. The one Daemon thought he killed. No, you just jumped to a different body, right?"

"That's right! You are smart! This body is in fact however, my original body."

"So that last body had a Devil Fruit ability, and so does this one? That's quite a great technique for the undead."

"That's right. My original ability is called the Koigokoro Koigokoro No Mi Fruit."

"Interesting. It doesn't work on one-on-one combat though."

"I'm aware of that."

"Heh, and yet you still want to fight?"

"Not me, him." Lexis pointed behind Rune and he glanced behind him and gave a small whistle.

"Interesting, the power to use more than one Zodic…" Behind Rune, Faust stood there with his bones glowing like the undead.

"That's right. The number of Zodics I've acquired are 7."

"7? Not bad. I guess I can't go easy on you then." Rune unsheathed his katana and grinned as he pointed it at Faust. "Let's go."

"I'll see how long you can last."

* * *

**For those who have little to no background in Japanese, Koigokoro means Love. XD**

**Lexis returns with revenge! XD This is my longest chapter so far out of every chapter I've ever written! XD**

**-sigh- This is getting good...**


	104. Youshiki

**CHAPTER 102- Youshiki  
Chapter's Quote: "Bite, pierce, or punch. It matters not. Darkness is immortal."**

* * *

Rune lowered his katana and Faust started to raise its fist to attack.

Faust sent his fist down hard and Rune dodged to the side to avoid it.

Rune landed softly and then watched as Faust turned and sent another bone fist at him.

Faust's fist collided with Rune's katana as he blocked the giant fist.

Lexis let out a giggle and then flicked her wrist and the ground around Rune suddenly became mud.

"What the-" Rune was cut off by a large mace being swung at him.

Rune gritted his teeth and jumped away as the mace hit the mud and sent mud everywhere.

Some hit Rune, and Lexis laughed happily.

"Got you!" The mud started to burn as Rune quickly wiped it off.

"Acid!?"

"That's right!" Rune bitterly raised his katana and pointed it at Lexis.

In front of her were Faust, a giant blob of brown acid, and a huge armored knight with a mace.

"That's three out of seven."

"The other four are already here though."

Rune's eye widened as he heard something move behind him.

He ducked to the ground and saw an arrow fly by and get stuck in the acid blob.

Rune glanced up to see a nomad pointing an arrow at him.

"Great…" Rune quickly jumped out of the way by using his hands and quickly dodged another arrow that was aiming for his head.

Suddenly, something big grabbed Rune and Rune saw the wall moving, and it had a huge hand holding onto him.

"Tch." The stone fist shattered as Rune quickly made it erode.

"I'm lucky I can do that." Rune muttered as he flexed his arms and legs.

Lexis smiled again with a giggle and then Faust swung its fist at Rune.

Rune jumped out of the way, and then quickly swerved as another arrow flew at him.

The mace knight swung it's mace down at Rune, and Rune blocked with his katana as the blob quickly jumped at him.

"Okay, so maybe this isn't such a good idea." Rune muttered as the wall grew another hand.

Rune disappeared and appeared on the other side of the cavern.

Lexis grinned as the five Zodics attacked again.

"I have no time for this!" Rune said and then slashed at the Zodics.

"Musei Karasu Giri!" All the Zodics except for the wall and blob ones fell to the ground as they were slashed in half.

The blob simply grew back, and the wall wasn't hit at all.

"I don't think that blade can beat me." Lexis said and smiled as the blob lunged at Rune.

Rune looked at the blob and stuck his fist toward it.

"Senkou Hirate." The blob blew apart as Rune's palm swirled with wind.

"At least there is enough wind down here to do that."

"Not bad, there's still the wall one though."

"Not for long." Rune simply disappeared and appeared in front of the wall and sunk his katana into it.

The wall hissed as its giant fist dissolved. Rune pulled out his katana and pointed it at Lexis.

"How about the last two?"

"Okay, I hope you don't die too easily." Rune grinned as Lexis stood up and reached into her bag and pulled out a small ball.

"Time to play." The ball split in half and a small petal fell out of it and landed on the ground.

The petal entered the ground and the ground started to crack as a huge plant grew out of it.

Lexis then pulled out another small ball and opened it. "Time to eat."

Lexis held up a little berry and tossed it to the plant.

The plant came alive and ate the berry in mid-air.

Rune grimaced as the plant grew more until it filled half the cavern. "We need a gardener over here."

* * *

Nami watched as Luffy grinned as he climbed onto the table and looked down at her.

Nami gulped on nothing as Luffy lowered himself so his head was next to hers.

_'Great, Luffy's going to eat me. I'm dead.' _Nami grimaced as she felt Luffy nibble on her ear happily.

_'Great, now he's tasting me.' _

"You taste good, Nami." Luffy whispered in her ear and went back to nibbling it.

_'Great, I taste good. What's next? Is he going to start biting my neck?' _

Luffy grinned as he removed his mouth from Nami's ear and looked at her.

"Hey, Nami. I was wondering something?"

"What?" Nami stared at Luffy in confusion until he grinned and said. "I wonder what your body tastes like. Your ear tastes nice, but what about the rest of you?"

Nami stared in horror as Luffy moved his hand over her stomach and Luffy grinned as he lowered himself more.

* * *

The giant plant's bud was moving around as it faced Rune.

"A giant man-eating plant like the ones in that field. Makes sense." Rune muttered as the plant tilted its bud and seemed to grin as it stared at Rune hungrily.

"It must want to know how you taste." Lexis said and smiled as she faced the plant and said. "Have fun."

The plant lunged at Rune and smashed the ground around it.

Rune dodged into the air and then saw another shape moving around.

It flew at Rune, and Rune gritted his teeth as it slashed his arm.

"Ow! That hurt!" Rune shouted as placed his hand on the cut and healed it.

Rune caught a glimpse of what had cut him and he saw a giant heart shaped thing flying around.

Lexis smiled as the heart flew by. "Cute, isn't it?"

"It's freaky." Lexis smiled and motioned for the heart to stop.

Rune saw that the heart had a small mouth with razor sharp teeth and its sides were blades.

"That's really freaky now."

Lexis smiled and petted the heart and said. "Eat him."

The heart quickly shot out toward Rune and slashed by him.

Rune disappeared and appeared on top of the heart as it flew around.

"That could of hurt me!" Rune shouted and the heart swerved as if trying to get Rune off of it.

Rune sighed and pointed his katana at the heart. "Love hurts."

Rune's katana impaled the heart and the heart fell to the ground and caused Rune to roll a few feet.

"Ow! I should of remembered that would happen!" Rune muttered as he rubbed his head in pain and pulled out his katana and faced Lexis and the plant.

"One left to go." Lexis nodded and then the plant moved slowly as it watched Rune point his katana at it.

"Eat him."

"Musei Karasu Maru!"

The plant lunged at Rune at the same time that Rune slashed at it.

The plant collided with the attack and was cut a little.

The plant let out a screech and lunged at Rune again. "Baka." Rune muttered and slashed upward as the plant neared closer.

"Taka Heki!" Rune's attack slashed the plant's head in half, which caused it to screech again in pain.

Lexis gritted her teeth as the plant started to thrash around in pain.

"Another attack should get rid of it." Rune said as the plant started to put its head back together.

Rune grimaced and then muttered. "Or… maybe not."

* * *

Luffy slowly moved his hand across Nami's stomach again as he looked in her eyes.

Nami stared back in horror and Luffy grinned as he put his forehead on hers.

"Time to eat." Luffy whispered and his hand started to move up.

Nami had had enough.

She kneed Luffy and then pushed him off of her as he muttered in pain.

Nami quickly sat up, but was forced back down as Luffy's hand grabbed her arm and pushed her back down.

"Let me go!"

"I never let my food leave." Nami stopped moving as Luffy lay on her with his lips against hers.

Luffy hand returned to her body and roamed around as Luffy kissed Nami.

Luffy pulled back and grinned as he whispered to the shocked Nami.

"Your lips taste good." Luffy licked his lips as he then licked her neck and grinned.

"So does your neck."

Nami felt a blush coming, but tried her best to get rid of it as Luffy raised his head again and said. "I still like the taste of your lips though."

Luffy pressed his lips against hers again as his hand continued to roam her body.

His hand reached her chest and Nami quickly jerked as she tried to move away, but Luffy held her down and grinned as his hand started to rub her chest.

"My food never leaves before I'm done."

"What's wrong with you, Luffy!?"

"Nothing is, I'm just hungry." Luffy grinned as he saw Nami's face stared at him in disbelief and then he lowered his head to her ear and whispered in her ear. "Hungry for you."

* * *

A few minutes past, and Rune hit the ground as the plant hissed at him.

Rune stood up and brushed off the dust and said. "That plant sure is tough."

"Of course he is." Rune smirked as he took his stance and pointed his katana at the plant.

"I'll end this now."

"I don't think so." The plant lunged at Rune, and he jumped to dodge it, but the plant quickly turned directions and slammed Rune into the wall of the cavern.

The plant backed up and Rune walked out of the dust cloud.

"That plant is getting annoying!" Rune said and raised his katana so it pointed to his right arm.

"What are you doing?" Lexis asked confused at what Rune was doing.

"I'm killing that plant and you."

Lexis narrowed her eyes at Rune, and Rune called out. "Youshiki Ragnarök."

Rune impaled his right arm and grinned as Lexis gasped.

"You baka! Why'd you do…" Lexis was cut off when the ground right next to her was slashed in half.

Lexis started to sweat as she stared in fright at Rune.

Rune was surrounded by a black cloud and a cold voice said. "Wangetsu Yabun Tsume."

The plant was suddenly slashed apart into small pieces and Lexis stared in horror as cold laughter ran throughout the cavern.

"W-What… are you?!" Lexis said quaking in fear of what was in front of her.

"Eh? Who am I? I'm me."

* * *

Nami soon found Luffy moving hand under her shirt as he kissed her lips while staring into her eyes.

Nami felt Luffy's other hand grip her leg as he continued to kiss her.

'_Hungry for me!? What the hell happened to Luffy!? What was in that food!?' _Nami thought frantically as Luffy started to rub her chest again.

Luffy pulled his head back to breath and grinned at Nami.

"Time to eat more." Nami gasped as Luffy lowered his head and moved away her collar to lick her under her neck.

Nami bit back a moan and tried her best to throw Luffy off of her, but to no avail.

Luffy's grip just tightened as he continued to taste her. "Luffy, please stop…" Nami whimpered and Luffy stopped to look at her.

"Why? You said to eat something edible, and that means you too."

"No… I'm not edible!" Nami headbutted Luffy, but received a laugh from Luffy as he went back to her neck.

Luffy moved a piece of fruit away from Nami as he took his arm out from under Nami's shirt and grinned slyly.

Nami grimaced at the grin and Luffy put his hand on her collar and his grin widened.

_"He wouldn't!... would he? No… please no…" _But what Nami as hoping would not happen, happened. Luffy started to slowly take her shirt off as he kissed her on the lips and whispered. "Main course time."

* * *

The air in the cavern that Lexis was in changed as it filled with the scent of blood.

Lexis was lifted into the air by a hand made of darkness.

She was covered in her own blood as she stared ahead of her to the person sitting down with his arms crossed and one leg resting on the other.

"You're a demon…"

"Thanks. Now it's time to die."

The hand holding Lexis suddenly surrounded her and imploded.

Lexis fell to the ground as the person stood up and started to laugh coldly.

"That's all? Hahahahaha!" The person started to walk away from Lexis's dead body and his hair glinted black in the dim light.

Lexis lay on the ground as her eye opened slowly and she winced in pain.

"Darn it… I couldn't do anything… he was too strong… what was he?" Lexis closed her eye and became unconscious.

* * *

Nami gritted her teeth as Luffy continued to slowly take her shirt off.

"I can't wait to taste you more." Luffy whispered in her ear.

Nami trembled and clamped her eyes shut until she suddenly felt Luffy's grip loosen.

She opened her eyes to see Luffy moving away slowly and trembling.

"Luffy?"

"W-What was I doing!?" Luffy shouted and shivered harder with his hands on his head.

Nami looked at Luffy in confusion as he continued to tremble.

"Are you okay?"

"I remember taking a bite of the food, and then… nothing."

Nami stared at Luffy and then the food. '_The girl said she had a Devil Fruit power, so maybe she died and Luffy was released from it. But how'd she die? Didn't she say something about Rune? He must of beat her.' _

"Luffy?" Luffy quivered at the sound of his name and slowly turned to look at Nami, but quickly looked away.

"Luffy? It's okay, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, Nami!" Nami moved closer and touched Luffy's shoulder gently, but Luffy jerked it away.

"Luffy! I'm okay, please don't be like this!"

"I can't… I can't, Nami…" Nami touched Luffy shoulder again, but he didn't jerk away.

Nami sighed and then wrapped her arms around Luffy and muttered. "I'm okay…"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Nami gave a small smile and said. "It's okay. I'm okay. Please stop, Luffy."

Luffy turned his head to look at Nami face and looked back down.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. Everything is back to normal."

"You call this normal!? Being stuck in some cave with two idiots. You call that normal!?"

Nami and Luffy looked over to see Rune leaning against the wall across from them.

"Rune!" Nami glared at him and shouted. "Who are you calling an idiot!?"

"You two."

Nami was about to shout again, but Rune cut in. "Where's your cloak? The one with the thirteen on it?"

Nami paused and then crossed her arms and thought.

Luffy and Rune stared at her until she said. "I think it must of fallen off when we fell down the pit."

"Probably."

"…"

Luffy turned to the wall and his face lit up. "There's the next path!"

Rune and Nami turned and grimaced at what Luffy was pointing at.

"It sure is… strange…"

"It is a path though…"

"What's so strange about it? All it is very bright."

"Luffy, we're underground. How can there be bright stones down here?"

"Um… it's a Mystery Path!" Luffy was punched in the head by Nami and Rune as they said. "Baka!"

Luffy grinned and stood back up and the three started to walk down the bright path.

"I wonder what's next?" Nami asked quietly as they found the next huge room and all three gasped.

"What's all this!?"

"Suge!"

"...Wow…"

* * *

In the cavern where Lexis lay in her own blood, someone suddenly appeared and chuckled.

"Seems like you're still alive."

"I could say the same for you."

"Heh, I guess so." Lexis opened one eye and slowly stood back up and was thrown some clothes.

"You stink of blood."

"Thanks… Nii-san."

"No problem." Lexis changed her clothes and bent down to pick up her bag and sling it over her shoulder.

The person next to her chuckled again and said. "With seven bodies you sure are tricky."

"But it's thanks to those bodies that I'm constantly followed."

"Good point. Wasn't that guy Damon a brother of one of them?"

"Yeah, the one that was also named Lexis. Good thing I got rid of that body after Luffy destroyed it."

"You kept the Zodic and ability though."

Lexis reached into her bag and pulled out a small ball and put it in her mouth.

"At least we can finally get going on with the act."

"True. Time for the Final Act." Lexis smiled and then the two warped away.

From nearby, Dracula wobbled out of a path and collapsed on the ground. "Urgh… why couldn't she wait for me?"

* * *

**-silently unsheaths tachi- ... Shugeki Tosei! -hits chapter with Watojutsu technique- ... -silently sheaths tachi- ...**


	105. Kurai Yume

**CHAPTER 103- Kurai Yume  
Chapter's Quote: "A dream is easy to see, but an illusion is reality in a dream."**

* * *

Nami's eyes sparkled as the three of them stared into the room filled with gold.

"LOOK AT ALL THE TREASURE!" Nami shouted happily as she ran to the nearest pile of gold.

Luffy looked around as Rune examined the gold nearby.

"This gold is…" Rune started to say until Nami cut in by shouting to him. "Grab as much as you can!"

"Nani!?"

"We're taking it with us!"

"You must be joking!" Nami shook her head happily and reached down to pick up a golden crown.

Rune glanced to the side and then hit Nami away.

"Ow! What did you do that…" Nami stared at where she was just standing and saw several spears sticking out of the ground.

"That was close." Rune said as he looked around.

"A trap?"

"Yep. It's everywhere, there is no way to get any gold."

Nami looked around sadly as she stood up and Luffy helped her brush the dust off.

"Thanks." Nami muttered and Luffy grinned as he nodded in response.

"Oi, love birds!" Nami grew hot in the face as she turned to glare at Rune.

"What!?"

"I'd pay more attention to what… who is front of you."

Nami glanced over to where Rune was staring and gasped.

"Faren!?"

The blue haired shipwright smiled as he stared back at Nami.

"Hello, _Ryath_." Faren said with a grin and Nami saw what he was wearing.

"That's my cloak!"

"Correction, it's mine. I am now Number XIII." Faren's grin widened as he glanced at Luffy.

"So he's the one who you made that act for? Interesting…"

Rune stared at Faren as Luffy moved Nami back and raised his fists.

"You touch Nami, I'll kill you." Luffy said with a serious glare.

Faren chuckled and then glanced over at Rune.

"So you're the feared Captain of the Ragnarök Pirates?"

"So what is it to someone as weak as you?"

"Weak? I dare say that you better watch your mouth."

Rune and Faren stared at each other until Faren sighed and then looked at Luffy and Nami.

"I'm afraid that I still need to kill that girl to become the real Number XIII."

"I'll never let you even touch Nami!" Luffy pulled his fist back and swung it at Faren.

"Futile." Luffy's fist went straight through Faren's head and all three gasped as Faren's head went back to normal.

"I never told anybody that I ate the Kaze Kaze No Mi Fruit. I have no weaknesses!" Faren said grinning as Rune unsheathed his katana, Nami moved back, and Luffy raised his fists.

Faren glanced at the two fighters in front of him, and grinned. "Futile."

* * *

Above ground, the rest of the Straw Hats weren't laying around waiting for Nami and Luffy to find their way back up.

They were surrounded by cloaked people whose faces were covered.

"Who are these guys!?"

"I don't know! They just showed up suddenly!" Zoro slashed at one of the men and his katana passed right through him.

"What's more, I can't seem to hurt them!" Sanji's foot went straight through one of the men and he gritted his cigarette.

"How do we beat them then!?" The men grew closer and the crew backed up as they tried to hurt them.

Robin couldn't make arms appear on the men and she muttered to the crew. "They aren't even solid."

"Then how to you kill them!?"

"I don't…" Robin was about to answer, until one of the men hit her onto the ground.

"Robin!" Strangely enough, it wasn't Chopper or Sanji who shouted that.

It was Zoro. Sanji looked over and was suddenly knocked out by one of the men.

The crew was knocked out as the men hovered over them.

* * *

Back below ground, Faren was facing Luffy and Rune as they took their stances against him.

"You actually think you can beat me?"

"Maybe." Rune grinned and slashed at Faren.

Faren grinned as Rune's katana slashed straight through him.

"Nani!? He shouldn't be able to do that! The blade's Sea Stone!"

"So? Wind is invisible, so you can't tell if I'm here…" Faren trailed over as his body vanished.

"Or here."

Faren appeared behind Rune and kicked him in the back of the head.

Rune hit the ground face first and rolled a few feet away.

"Next?" Faren asked as he looked over at Luffy and Nami.

"I really don't hope you think I'm done yet." Rune said from behind Faren.

Faren turned around to see Rune holding his katana so it was pointing at Faren.

"You'll be done soon though."

"Really?" Rune grinned as he twirled his katana round so it pointed at his right arm.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I've used this technique twice down here. This time, I'll make sure that it kills you."

Faren, Luffy, and Nami stared at Rune as he grinned and impaled his right arm.

Everyone in the room winced as Rune said. "Youshiki Ragnarök."

A black cloud appeared and engulfed Rune and Faren stared at the cloud in confusion.

A cold laughter rang throughout the cavern and the three flinched as the cloud started to disappear.

"Is that you, Rune? You look…"

"Rune? Ah, him! Sorry, brat! I'm not him."

"What are you then?"

"Did you just call me a 'what', Blueberry?"

Nami and Luffy stared as the person's black hair blew without wind and the person grinned.

"I'm me! Ragnarök!" Faren's eyes widened and he muttered quietly. "Ragnarök…"

* * *

Luffy looked from the black haired person, then to Faren and tilted his head.

"What's Ragnarök?"

"... A demon..."

"Nani!?"

Faren nodded as the black haired person started to laugh coldly again.

The person was wearing a slim black cloak that was torn around the hem of the bottom.

He wore black sneakers and had a silver chain around his right arm.

He also had what seemed to be a broken cross pattern on the bottom part of his cloak.

The person grinned as he glanced at Faren, then Luffy, and then Nami.

The person raised his right arm and said. "Greetings, pathetic humans! You may call me Grim."

The three froze at the sight of his right arm and backed up a few steps.

His right arm was a skeleton arm, it had no skin or muscles, just bone.

Grim tilted his head to the side with an icy grin and said. "What's wrong? My arm scare you? Aw, you big pathetic baby humans!"

Grim laughed again and the laugh sent shivers down Luffy's and Nami's spine.

Grim stopped laughing and looked down at Nami and Luffy and gave his eerie grin.

"If you're just going to stand there, you'll die!" Grim disappeared and Luffy quickly pushed Nami out of the way as Grim appeared in mid-air and slashed the spot where the two of them just were in half.

Grim laughed again as he swung around and twirled his katana around.

Faren jumped into the air and called out. "Kaze Kobushi!"

Faren's fist shot out and hit Grim straight in the ribs.

Faren grinned, but the grin vanished when Grim grinned and swung his katana at Faren.

"Kurai Arashi!" Faren was suddenly slashed by several swift strikes from Grim's black katana and then he was hit by a huge dark wave of energy.

Grim laughed coldly as Faren hit the ground and staggered as he stood up again.

Luffy's fist came out of nowhere and hit Grim in the head, which caused Grim to move over a step and glance over to where Luffy was.

"You have a death wish? Kurai Arashi!" The same thing that happened to Faren, happened to Luffy as he was slashed and then smashed into the ground.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted as Luffy slowly stood back up and faced Grim.

Grim grinned again and suddenly disappeared and Luffy felt his body grow weak as he was slashed by Grim's katana.

Luffy glanced behind him to see Grim standing there, not facing him, and his katana dripping blood.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted again and ran toward Luffy to help him.

"Futile." Grim muttered and then turned to Nami.

"Nami, run!" Luffy shouted toward Nami. Nami paused but then fell to the ground as Grim hit her in the back of the head with his katana's hilt.

"Pathetic girl."

"Nami!" Luffy stood up and he glared angrily at Grim who calmly stared back mockingly.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll kill you!"

"Pathetic human." Luffy's and Faren's eyes widened as Grim disappeared again.

"Kurai Wangetsu Rankyaku!" Luffy and Faren saw a black shockwave shot at them and the two jumped up to avoid the attack.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Luffy glanced up to see Grim above them with his katana raised.

"Ha hah!" Grim swung his katana down at the two and they were smashed into the ground by a dark wave.

Grim landed softly on the ground and grinned toward the two who had created a small crater each.

Grim grabbed Nami by the arm and said. "Thanks for the help getting here, Rubber idiot! Hahahahahaha!"

Grim disappeared with Nami as Luffy looked up and muttered before fainting. "Nami…"

Luffy and Faren lay unconscious for a while until suddenly, the same cloaked people from above appeared, picked them up and warped away.

* * *

A little while later, Luffy tossed and turned as he dreamed about something strange.

_-Luffy's Dream-_

_Luffy was standing in front of the same house from his previous dreams and it was the same as it was then. _

_The only difference was that the snow was gone, and flowers were growing. _

_Luffy looked around until he heard laughter coming from the yard in front of the house. _

_Luffy looked over to see a man and a little girl playing around. _

_Luffy's eyes widened as he took a closer look at the two. _

_The little girl had bright orange hair, and the man had black hair. _

_"Daddy! I got you now!" _

_"You sure do!" The man laughed as the little girl hugged him and smiled sweetly. _

_"Now it's your turn to catch me!" The little girl ran into the house with the man closely behind her. _

_Luffy stayed where he was until he started to walk toward the house. _

_He entered the house and looked around at the wall. _

_The same pictures were on the wall, but this time they had faces. _

_Luffy noticed that the girl he saw last time was still up. _

_Luffy tilted his head as he looked around, but saw nobody. _

_He perked his ears up, but didn't hear anything. _

_"Where did those two go? I thought they came in?" Luffy asked out loud, but was responded with silence. _

_Luffy looked over at the other pictures who were of mainly men. _

_Their names were too worn out to read however, except for the girl's. _

_Her name shone brightly in the sunlight as it had in Luffy's last dream. _

_Mint D. Natalie _

_Luffy looked up at the girl's face and crossed his arms and said. "She looks kinda like Nami." _

_Luffy walked into a room next to the door and looked around. _

_The room seemed more cheerful than it did the last two times. _

_There were fresh flowers in the vases and the furniture was all new looking. _

_Luffy glanced out at the mailbox through the window and nodded when he saw the same letters staring back at him. _

_MDN _

_"I know this is that girl's house, but why do I keep on dreaming about it?" Luffy asked out loud, but didn't get a reply. _

_Luffy sighed and made his way upstairs to see that most of the doors were closed. _

_There was only one open door, and Luffy looked inside it to see that it was empty. _

_Luffy silently walked into the room and looked around. _

_He saw wanted posters on the walls, pictures that seemed to be drawn by a child below the window and on the dresser. _

_He saw that the bed was made, and the windows were closed, but Luffy didn't really care about that. _

_He glanced at the desk that lay against the wall and saw a single piece of paper with words on it. _

_Luffy walked over and picked up the paper and started to read it._

_-December 31st-_

_I have a found a great way of defeating Zodics, Captain. It seems that Zodics take on whatever form that fits your personality's opposite. It may sound strange, but this could be used against them, it might just..._

* * *

"… Up!"

"WAKE UP!"

"…"

"WAKE UP, YOU RUBBER IDIOT!"

Luffy felt the heel of a foot smashed into his face and his opened his eyes to see Sanji glaring down at him.

"Eh, Sanji? How'd you get down here?"

"We were kidnapped and taken somewhere. I don't know, I just woke up."

Luffy sat up and looked around to see that he was in a cell-like place and across from him, Zoro and Robin were in another cell, Franky and Usopp, and poor Chopper were all in a cell also.

Chopper was all alone as he was tied up with Sea Stone so he wouldn't try to break loose.

Sanji was wearing cuffs on his feet so he wobbled sometimes when he tried to keep his balance.

Luffy stood up and reached up and felt hair, not hat.

"Hat! Where's Hat!?"

"Didn't you leave it with Nami-san?"

"Yeah, but…"

Luffy trailed off as he remember the table and he remembered that Nami wasn't wearing his hat.

"AH! Nami doesn't have Hat! Hat must of fallen and I forgot!"

"You forgot about your hat!? That's a first." Sanji said and Luffy grabbed the cell door and tried to shake it loose.

"Matte, Luffy! It's made out of… Sea Stone." Sanji said as Luffy fell to the ground weakly.

A door opened and two voices were heard. "It sounds like Straw Hat and Shadow Legs are awake!"

"Bring them all up!" The two voices ran over to the cells and dragged everyone out and one person ran over to Sanji and Luffy's cell and quickly unlocked the cell and pointed a saber at Luffy and Sanji.

"Come with me and nobody gets hurt." Sanji and Luffy nodded as they followed the person.

Sanji's cuffs were unlocked so Sanji could walk properly, but Sanji didn't want the people to hurt Robin, so he stayed calm.

* * *

They reached a large room where three people were sitting behind a huge desk on a cliff in front of the Straw Hats.

The hooded person in the middle called out as everyone looked at him.

"Straw Hat Pirates! We have been informed that you have entered our domain without our permission! How do you pled?"

Luffy tiled his head in confusion and Robin said. "He means if you think if you are guilty or innocent."

Luffy lit up and called up to the center hooded man. "Neither!"

"Nani? How can you be neither?"

"We didn't come here on purpose, and we didn't take anything."

The hooded man of the right of the center man whispered to the other two. "Good point."

The center man waved his hand at the right man and then called down to Luffy.

"Who brought you down here then?"

"A pirate named Rune."

"Rune?"

"Yep."

"I see… guards! Release them!"

The guards quickly unlocked all cuffs from the crew and went back to standing against the walls.

The center man walked down to them and bowed as he said. "Forgive me. I thought you came on purpose to raid our gold."

"So you're the ones who put the traps up?"

"That's correct." Luffy nodded and the hooded man turned to the cliff behind him and whispered to the crew.

"You must leave as quickly as possible."

"Yeah I know." Luffy nodded and the hooded man stared at him from under his hood.

The crew looked at Luffy and so did everyone else in the room.

Luffy slowly turned around to look at the crew, and he then suddenly grinned. Let's go save Nami!"

"All right!" The crew said before they all left the room quickly.

The hooded man stood up and stared after them in disbelief.

"They can't be serious..."

The left hooded man chuckled and said. "They sure are determined to save their nakama."

"Indeed." The right hooded man said with a chuckle.

Nearby, in the shadows, someone stood there until they suddenly disappeared.

* * *

**... I'm hungry... -continues to practice Watojutsu- I'm getting good at it too. XD**

**Origin Of Names:**

**Ragnarok Grim**

**Well, this is simple. It came from the great battle between demons and gods, and also Grim from my very first story. I made him even look like Grim (except for the arm). XD**


	106. Breaking Free

**CHAPTER 104- Breaking Free  
Chapter's Quote: "... What?"**

* * *

"Matte!"

The Straw Hats looked around to see the hooded man shouting at them. "Stay right there!"

The man ran off with two other hooded men and the Straw Hats waited until they came back.

"Our Leader would like to see you." Luffy looked at everyone and then grinned.

"Might as well."

"What about saving Nami-san?!"

"We'll see if this Leader can help us, Cook-san."

"Hai, Robin-chan!" The Straw Hats turned around and followed the hooded man down a lit path lined with guards.

The hooded man came to a large wooden door and knocked three times before opening it and walking inside.

Everyone else followed him into the large room with a throne on the other side of it.

The person sitting down on the throne, looked over from the shadows that hid his face and said. "Straw Hats! Welcome!"

Everyone stared at the person on the throne until he suddenly lurched forward and collapsed onto the ground.

"Yes… Hello again, "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy."

Someone moved from behind the throne and Luffy's eyes widened as he recognized who it was.

The rest of the crew stared at the person as the person walked in front of the throne and sat down on it.

Luffy gritted his teeth in anger and then shouted. "How are you still alive!?"

"You forget, I'm already dead."

"…" Luffy silently glared at the little girl as she reached into her bag and pulled out another small ball.

"Are you still hungry?"

"No." The little girl sighed and then shrugged. "Oh well, I guess then it's my turn to eat."

The girl tossed the ball onto the ground and it started to sink into the floor.

"Feeding Time, Plantix." A giant crack appeared on the floor where the ball entered and a huge plant grew out of it.

"Let's play." Lexis said as she happily swung her feet over the edge of the throne happily.

* * *

Somewhere else in the catacombs, a large crystal was on top of what seemed to be a stone fountain.

In front of the crystal, Grim stood as he looked down at the unconscious Nami with a grin as he rolled something around in his hand.

The thing was red, and it looked a lot like a tangerine.

"The Chishio Chishio No Mi Fruit, huh? Hehehe, perfect!" Grim tossed the fruit into the air lightly and caught it as his grin widened.

* * *

"I wonder if it'll go smoothly. Can't be too sure with you still here."

"How rude. You try to freeze me, but I still live."

"I'll freeze you again if I have to."

"Just try it." Grandes raised his head to look over at the person he was talking to.

Cara grinned back at him with her arms crossed and behind her was a giant beast with mirrors all over it's body.

"That's him? Your Zodic?"

"That's right. His name is Mercuri."

"I see." Grandes smirked as he placed a hand on his hat and turned his arm to ice.

"Normally, I would stay out of fights while Celsius fights, but I'll try something new today."

The ground froze as Celsius appeared and looked up at Mercuri.

"You want me to take care of the beast?"

"By all means."

"Very well." Cara smiled as Mercuri let out a low growl. "You think you can beat us?"

"Maybe. I wouldn't go around underestimating me."

"You shouldn't underestimate me either."

* * *

Lexis let out a happy giggle as the plant named Plantix moved around while surveying the crew for its meal.

Zoro placed a hand on his katanas and watched the plant's movements.

Everyone else braced themselves until Luffy suddenly ran forward and the plant lunged at him quickly.

"Gomu Gomu No Bullet!" Luffy's fist slammed into the side of the plant's head, and Luffy continued to run by as the plant twisted back into place and watched the crew again.

Luffy neared Lexis as she smiled and held up another ball.

"Maybe this will make you hungry." Lexis flicked the small ball at Luffy, who was stupidly keeping his mouth open as he charged at Lexis.

The ball flew into Luffy's mouth, and Luffy quickly swallowed thanks to his reflexes and winced.

Luffy's waist suddenly shrunk so it looked like a thin stick, and Lexis softly laughed as she held up another ball.

"Mystery Orbs. Only me and my Nii-chan know which one is which."

"Damon?"

"No, Damon was the brother of one of my different bodies." Sanji put his hand on his chin and asked. "You mean the cute one?"

Lexis glanced over and narrowed her eyes at him, which caused Sanji's spine to shiver.

Sanji backed up a step and Lexis looked away and nodded. "I have seven different bodies, which means seven different Zodics and abilites."

"SEVEN!?" Usopp shouted in amazement and Lexis nodded again as she smiled.

"The one I used on Luffy was called the Koigokoro Koigokoro No Mi Fruit. The other one you know is called the Deddo Deddo No MI Fruit."

Luffy tried to make his waist return to normal as he stretched around while Lexis was talking.

Lexis looked over and sighed as she flicked another orb into Luffy's mouth, and Luffy instantly became normal.

"Arigato."

"Don't be. You are all going to die anyway." Lexis leaned her arm against the throne's arm and smiled as she raised her hand at Luffy and said. "Deddo."

The ground around everyone started to crack as hands emerged and pulled their bodies out of the ground.

Usopp and Chopper let out a scream and hugged each other as they watched the zombies raised from the ground.

Lexis flicked her finger and the plant started to make vines enter the zombies and grow plants on them. "There."

"What did that do?"

"You'll see." Lexis snapped her fingers, and the vines suddenly shot out from the zombies bodies and connected to another body.

Lexis held up another ball and said. "This ball will cause whoever eats it to fall in love with the first person they see."

Sanji secretly smirked as Lexis put the ball away and then pulled out another one.

"This one will kill you in a second."

Usopp and Chopper whimpered as Lexis smiled and put that ball away and took out another one.

"Finally, this one will cause your body to become unstoppable for a single hour."

Lexis pulled out the other two balls and held them up so everyone could see them.

Three zombies moved closer and each took a ball and pushed it into their bodies.

Everyone flinched as the zombies returned to normal and Lexis said. "We are going to play a little guessing game. Those three balls are going to travel through each zombie, and it's your job to find every ball that I put into them. Okay?"

"How about we skip the rules and go straight to the slashing?" Zoro asked as he unsheathed his katanas and ran at Lexis.

Lexis smiled as Zoro jumped into the air and slashed down at her.

Lexis raised her hand calmly and Zoro's katanas hit off of it.

Everyone stared in surprise as Lexis lowered her hand and shook her head.

"You must follow the rules. Now then, there are 37 zombies in this room. You must find the three that the balls are in before 5 minutes are up." Luffy nodded and then looked around at the zombies and ran over to the others who were trying to open the door.

The door was locked and the hooded man that brought them in, had left before Lexis showed up.

They had no way out.

Sanji furiously kicked at the door again as Luffy and Zoro came over and watched.

"No good, I can't do it."

"My katanas wouldn't work either. I tried."

"When?"

"As you guys were listening to her."

"Really? You weren't listening?!"

"What are you, stupid or something?"

"Shut it, Curly Brows!"

"You wanna fight, Marimo?"

"Sure, bring it on."

"3 Minutes left." Everyone turned to see Lexis slowly swinging her legs over the edge of the throne as she watched the crew stand around.

"Eh?"

"You have now 2 minutes to find the orbs."

"Nani!? Let's hurry up and find them!" Everyone nodded and started to destroy, slash, kick, punch, shoot, or trample each zombie until Robin suddenly stopped and shouted to the others.

"Minna! There's only 36 zombies here!"

"Nani?!"

"Where's the last one!?" Luffy gasped and then quickly turned around and ran at Lexis. Lexis smirked as she slowly counted down.

"7… 6…5…4…3…2…1…" Luffy's fist collided with Lexis's outstretched hand, and Lexis smiled as she said. "Congrats, you won. Time for your prize."

Lexis reached into her bag and pulled out the three orbs and handed them to Luffy.

"You may use them however you like."

"Really?" Lexis gave a small smile and Zoro suddenly said. "Luffy! Drop them and let's go! They must be the type that kill!"

"Why do you say that, Zoro?"

"I don't trust her."

"Good point, Swordsman-kun." Robin said as she looked at the orbs in Lexis's hand.

"Besides, there was no way of the orbs going anywhere near her, because there are no zombies near her." Everyone looked at Lexis and noticed that Robin was right.

Lexis smiled again and stood up and looked at Robin. "You're correct! Nico Robin, you win…" The ground below Robin suddenly broke apart and a huge bone arm grabbed Robin and Sanji shouted. "ROBIN-CHAN!"

Lexis smiled as she looked over at Luffy and quickly tossed a orb into his mouth.

Luffy suddenly became chibi size and Lexis flicked her wrist and the silent plant smacked Luffy toward the others.

"Come on out, Faust!" The giant skeleton rose from the ground and everyone took their stances as Faust looked around at everyone.

Luffy stood up and noticed that he was back to normal size. He looked over at Lexis and shouted. "No one hurts my nakama!"

Luffy ran forward at Lexis, but was surprised when Zoro suddenly slashed Faust's arm that was holding Robin, off and slashed at Lexis.

Lexis smiled and warped to another wall and smiled as Zoro turned to face her.

"I'll take her on. You guys go on ahead."

"Okay." Luffy said, until Franky looked around and stared back at Zoro and said. "How do we do that?"

Zoro grinned as he pointed at the door and the others looked to see that Faust's slashed off arm had destroyed the door and gave everyone a way out.

Everyone ran through the door and Luffy shouted back. "Zoro! Don't die!"

"I don't plan on it, baka!" Luffy grinned and then disappeared down the path while following the others.

Zoro raised his katanas and Lexis started to giggle happily as she held up another orb and said. "Time to play."

From around Zoro, the giant plant, Faust, the acid blob, the nomad, the wall, the armored soldier, and the heart appeared and Zoro grinned happily as he muttered. "This should be fun."

* * *

**8 vs. 1... XD**


	107. Intermission II

****

CHAPTER 105- Intermission II

* * *

Hello everyone! I know most of you are mad at me now for putting an intermission right in the middle of a good fight, but I just wanted to say thanks for everyone who has reviewed/read/enjoyed this story!

Oh yes, and sorry for not uploading lately, but I've been cosplaying for the past four days, and I'm really tired, so I might be missing some more days... On the bright side, more ideas for Part III are coming to my mind. XD

Now then, most of you are probably wondering about some things in the fanfic that I haven't explained yet or why I'm even having another intermission.

Well, the intermission is to give people time to understand what they are reading, give untold info, and to share some things.

Okay? Okay, now then, let's continue.

I'm guessing that the big thing is the info on the Devil Fruit and some unanswered pieces?

If that is the case, I'll explain about the Devil Fruit right now! Mainly because I'm too lazy to talk about it at the end of chapters, so here are ALL of the Devil Fruits so far that have appeared in this fanfic:

* * *

**Senkou Senkou No Mi Fruit**

**Translated Into: Flash Flash Fruit**

**User: Nico Rune**

**Weakness: Can't be used in mid-air**

**Type: Paramecia**

* * *

**Konbou Konbou No Mi Fruit (Oh yes, I accidently used the wrong word, so in Part III it'll be changed)**

**Translated Into: Stick Stick Fruit (It was supposed to be the glue-like stick, but instead it was the tree kind of stick)**

**User: Lock Blackwater**

**Weakness: Can't stick to wet objects or things that have been stuck to already in a 24-Hour time length.**

**Type: Paramecia**

* * *

**Mizu Mizu No Mi Fruit**

**Translated Into: Water Water Fruit**

**User: Grandes Blackwater**

**Weakness: Ice or Fire depending on climate**

**Type: Logia**

* * *

**Tsuchi Tsuchi No Mi Fruit**

**Translated Into: Earth Earth Fruit**

**User: Dylan Dragonheart**

**Weakness: Water**

**Type: Logia**

* * *

**Hagane Hagane No Mi Fruit**

**Translated Into: Steel Steel Fruit**

**User: Marisa Blossom**

**Weakness: Can only make a few body parts steel at once**

**Type: Paramecia**

* * *

**Gulp Gulp No Mi Fruit**

**Translated Into: Gulp Gulp Fruit**

**User: Gladstone**

**Weakness: Can't swallow sharp objects**

**Type: Paramecia**

* * *

**Omoi Omoi No Mi Fruit**

**Translated Into: Mind Mind Fruit**

**User: Roland**

**Weakness: Everything, but is quite powerful**

**Type: Paramecia**

* * *

**Oni Oni No Mi Fruit**

**Translated Into: Demon Demon Fruit**

**User: Gregory**

**Weakness: Normal Zoan weaknesses**

**Type: Zoan**

* * *

**Hei Hei No Mi Fruit**

**Translated Into: Wall Wall Fruit**

**User: Graph**

**Weakness: Powerful Attacks**

**Type: Paramecia**

**Uragiri Uragiri No Mi Fruit**

**Translated Into: Betray Betray Fruit**

**User: Marina Bell**

**Weakness: Omoi Omoi No Mi Fruit**

**Type: Paramecia**

**Wana Wana No Mi Fruit**

**Translated Into: Trap Trap Fruit**

**User: Rune's Ruby Eye**

**Weakness: None but it is possible to beat mentally**

**Type: Paramecia**

**Kaze Kaze No Mi Fruit**

**Translated Into: Wind Wind Fruit**

**User: Faren**

**Weakness: Unknown**

**Type: Logia**

**Ukiyo Ukiyo No Mi Fruit**

**Translated Into: Life Life Fruit**

**User: Uchitoru**

**Weakness: Being slashed apart or complete destroyed**

**Type: Logia**

**Keta Keta No Mi Fruit**

**Translated Into: Beam Beam Fruit**

**User: Suni**

**Weakness: Unknown**

**Type: Paramecia**

**Kikan Kikan No Mi Fruit**

**Translated Into: Mirror Mirror Fruit**

**User: Cara Coldhart**

**Weakness: Non-Physical Attacks**

**Type: Paramecia**

**Nami Nami No Mi Fruit**

**Translated Into: Wave Wave Fruit**

**User: Zephyr**

**Weakness: Unknown**

**Type: Unknown**

**Kei Kei No Mi Fruit**

**Translated Into: Whip Whip Fruit**

**User: Zephyr**

**Weakness: Unknown**

**Type: Paramecia**

**Tate Tate No Mi Fruit**

**Translated Into: Shield Shield Fruit**

**User: GoldHeart**

**Weakness: Non-Physical Attacks and Sea Stone**

**Type: Paramecia**

**Kumori Kumori and Yami Yami No Mi Fruit**

**Translated Into: Shadow Shadow and Dark Dark Fruit**

**User: Takai Coldhart**

**Weakness: Natural Light**

**Type: Logia and Paramecia**

**Shokushu Shokushu No Mi Fruit**

**Translated Into: Tentacle Tentacle Fruit**

**User: Ian**

**Weakness: Fire**

**Type: Paramecia**

**Deddo Deddo No Mi Fruit**

**Translated Into: Dead Dead Fruit**

**User: Lexis**

**Weakness: Salt**

**Type: Paramecia**

**Koigokoro Koigokoro No Mi Fruit**

**Translated Into: Love Love Fruit**

**User: Lexis**

**Weakness: Unknown**

**Type: Unknown**

**Chishio Chishio No Mi Fruit**

**Translated Into: Blood Blood Fruit**

**User: Nami or Ryath**

**Weakness: Unknown**

**Type: Logia**

* * *

Whew, that's a long list. You may of noticed that I don't use Zoan types as much. I like Zoan types and have several ideas for them, but they didn't fit in with this story.

Anyway, another question you might be thinking is what about that flag with the letters

_L I F E_

That basically means Life In Final Effects, which is basically meaningless and boring, but fits.

Another thing that came to mind was people thinking that I'm just adding things on when I could just make a different fanfic. The only thing is, I'm not.

The giant catacombs is not an extention, it is a giant piece of the story, and it will become clear how very soon.

The cyclone in the earlier chapters, was not meant to prolong the story, it also played a key role in understanding the rest of the story.

I have added no extentions to this story what so ever, and the only things I have added are plot twists.

If you have any other questions, you can ask them if you review.

Now here's a summary of what has happened so far since the last intermission:

* * *

Luffy and the Straw Hats fight against the Ragnarök Pirates on Sol Island, but are defeat easily by beings called Zodics, which every crew member of the Ragnarök Pirates could use.

After "stealing" Nami back from Sol Island, they crew sets off for the next island in hopes to get out of the Yggdrasill Chain before anything else happens.

They land on Levitsef, and several things happen that make Nami say she's leaving the crew.

Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji fight against two people from the Zaviors X named Lexis and Graph.

Graph is easily defeated by Sanji, but Lexis proved to be far stronger than Graph, and is able to fight against Zoro without being scratched.

Lexis and Graph disappear shortly into the battle, and the crew receives news that Luffy and Nami have left the island.

The crew instantly sets sail and heads toward the next island, Zareth.

There, Chopper and the others except for Zoro, meet the Animal King Lyarth.

After a brief chat, a huge fire appears and Chopper and Lyarth head to the top of Roaring Mountain to face off against Graph without Lexis.

Meanwhile, Zoro enters a battle with Roland, another Zaviors X member and is critically wounded by Roland's ability to copy abilities that people have seen.

Roland warps away and after Chopper sends Graph into the sky far away, they all go back to the ship, and Zoro is treated instantly.

Lyarth appears and warns the crew before quickly disappearing into the island again.

The Straw Hats now go to Dorado where they meet up with Damon and Marcus who were forced to help Luffy and Nami reach the island.

The Straw Hats help the two defeat several zombies, while during that time, Luffy and Nami meet Lexis again, and Luffy becomes Daemon yet again and rips Nami's other half of her soul out of Lexis forcefully.

As the crew finally reunites with Luffy and Nami, they are quickly attacked by none other than Morris, Bell, and Raymond again.

Morris kidnaps Nami again, and Luffy is almost killed when Suni appears and fires a beam at Luffy's heart, which awakens Daemon again.

Roland then appears and quickly gets rid of Morris, Bell, and Suni, while Daemon defeats Raymond with ease.

Roland shows his true power, which is Flamberge, his Zodic, and quickly starts fighting against Daemon and shows that he is quite the match for the Zodic.

Roland stops fighting suddenly and warps away, and the crew finally sets sail again, this time toward the final island of Cairu.

When they reach the semi-deserted island, they are instantly faced by Ryath, the leader of the Zaviors X who kidnaps Nami.

The crew finds the Ragnarök Pirates waiting for them, and they all being with the rematches.

This time around, the Straw Hats proved quite stronger when they defeat most of the Ragnarök crew.

Sanji however, gets into a fight with Ian, and Robin gets information from Grandes, Cara, and Lock.

Zephyr and Zoro begin their fight when they fatefully run into each other as they remain lost.

Zoro defeats Zephyr and then walks off in a random direction.

Usopp defeats Gladstone, even when Gladstone reveals his Zodic, and with the help of Sanji, who defeated Ian and his Zodic with ease, they defeated Gladstone.

Franky and Marisa have their long awaited rematch and Franky wins this time and learns more about why a little girl is with a powerful pirate crew.

Chopper, with the aid of Franky and Marisa, stop a rampaging Zodic, and defeat Dylan at the same time.

Luffy is kidnapped before the fighting begins by Roland and learns that Ryath is actually Nami!

Nami reveals how and why she made this "act", Roland and Rune start fighting each other.

As the fighting increases, Roland and Rune suddenly stop and reveal that they were working together to end Nami's act, and defeat the two of them.

Luffy defeats Roland and destroyed the inside of the giant tower during the fight.

Nami is sent off the tower and Luffy jumps after her and calls for Daemon's help, which is finally given.

With Daemon's aid, Luffy saves Nami and goes back up to defeat Rune.

Rune brings out his Zodic, and the two start their fight, which starts to destroy the entire tower.

When the tower is reduced to nothing but it's bottom floor, Luffy is severly injured, but is saved thanks to Daemon and Chopper.

The Straw Hats all fight against Rune, but are quickly defeated thanks to both Rune and his ruby eye's true ability.

After Luffy wakes up, Rune destroys the ground and a large pit appears and Rune, Luffy, and Nami are all sent down it.

They reached a large catacombs, and are confronted by a Vampire named Dracula, but he is quickly defeated by Rune and Luffy.

Later, Lexis appears in her true body of a little girl and makes Luffy hungry for love while she faces against Rune with her seven Zodics.

Rune defeats Lexis by impaling his right arm and summoning something, and Lexis is not killed thanks to her undead body.

Luffy, Nami, and Rune are then faced against Faren and are all defeated when Rune reveals that he was just using Luffy and Nami to reach the catacombs.

He suddenly impales his arm again and becomes the physical form of his Zodic, Ragnarök.

Luffy and Faren are defeated soundly and are taken away by hooded people.

Luffy meets the rest of his crew who were also taken hostage.

Luffy has another dream and learns how to defeat something called the Kurai Yume.

The crew then finds themselves in a huge battle against Lexis once again, but Zoro says that he will take her on for strange reasons.

* * *

That's about it. I hope you continue to enjoy the last chapters of the fanfic! Enjoy! –NG


	108. Without A Trace

****

CHAPTER 106- Without A Trace  
Chapter's Quote: "Power is only one of the many stepping stones to victory."

* * *

Zoro braced himself as he faced Lexis and the seven Zodics around him.

"8 vs. 1, huh? I like those odds." Zoro muttered and then the Zodics all started to attack.

Zoro ducked as an arrow was shot at his head, and he quickly twirled away as the heart shot toward him.

Zoro straightened up and prepared his katanas behind Faust.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro slashed Faust's leg apart and the giant skeleton fell to the ground and crushed the man-eating plant.

"That's two." Zoro said as he dodged the armored soldier's lance and slashed the lance into pieces, and quickly slashed the soldier.

"There goes another one. These guys are mainly weaklings." Zoro muttered as he ran at the nomad and said out loud. "Santōryū. Night Crow!"

Zoro slashed the nomad and flipped over him and slashed the wall that had the Zodic in it.

Zoro turned around and watched as the acid blob and the heart started to come at him.

"That's all that's left?" Zoro asked smirking as he raised his katanas.

"Dragon Twister!" Zoro swung his katana and knocked the giant acid blob away and it spattered all over the other wall across from Zoro.

The heart managed to dodge the attack, and charge at Zoro again.

Zoro looked up and gritted his teeth as he jumped back and the heart smashed into the ground where he was standing.

"That's the last one." Zoro muttered and quickly lunged at the heart and said. "Tiger Fang!"

Zoro slashed the heart into three pieces and straightened up as he looked over at Lexis, who was staring back calmly.

"Not bad."

"It's your turn now."

"Really? I don't think so." Lexis calmly walked over so she was standing across from Zoro and she held up a small orb.

Lexis smiled as she started to roll the orb on her palm.

Zoro watched the orb and then quickly slashed at Lexis. "I don't have time for games!"

"Too bad you do." Lexis quickly flicked the orb into her mouth and she swallowed happily.

Zoro's katanas hit against her hand and Zoro gritted his teeth as he was sent back a few feet.

Lexis continued to smile as she lowered her hand and said. "That orb lets me use the other powers I've gained from other bodies. I think I know a good body to use against you. Granted, I only dug it up 10 years ago."

Lexis waved her hand and the ground cracked as another hand reached for the light.

Zoro watched the ground as the zombie came out, and Lexis calmly pulled out a katana and tossed it to the zombie.

"I wonder…. Do you know her?" Lexis asked as the zombie picked up the katana and turned to face Zoro.

Zoro froze as he stared into the same eyes as Kuina.

* * *

"Faster!"

"We're going as fast as we can, Luffy!"

"Faster!" Luffy and the others sped down another path and then suddenly entered a large room.

"Nami! Are you here!?" Luffy shouted into the room, and was replied by silence.

"I guess not." Luffy said and crossed his arms as he looked around and then perked up.

Something on the ground caught his eye and Luffy grinned as he ran at it.

Everyone watched as Luffy picked up the thing and placed it on his head.

"Hat! How'd you get down here?" Luffy said happily up to hat.

Luffy grinned, but then reached into Hat and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What's that, Luffy?" Chopper asked as they all walked over.

"It says to keep better care of your hat." Luffy replied and then frowned.

Robin looked around as everyone stared at the note.

Robin gave a small smile and then said over to Luffy.

"Captain-san, there's a path over there." Luffy and everyone else looked to where Robin was pointing and saw a large path in front of them.

"Wow! How'd that get there? I didn't see it when we came in!" Luffy said happily as he walked over to the path and then froze.

"Luffy?"

"Are you all right?"

"Captain-san?" Luffy suddenly was flung back and almost hit the crew as he smashed against the wall.

"Luffy!?" Laughter suddenly came from the path and everyone turned to see Faren walking out of the path and smiled at the crew.

"You!" Luffy shouted angrily as Faren walked closer to them.

"I hope you don't think you can beat me?"

"Of course I do." Faren smirked at Luffy as he stood up and wiped the dust of him.

Luffy looked at Faren with his serious look and cracked his knuckles as Faren made the air around his body swirl around him.

"Matte!" Everyone in the cavern looked over to where the voice came from and they all gasped.

"Guys!"

"Yo, Captain! You thought we died, didn't ya?"

"Kinda." Luffy grinned as Damon and Marcus came into view and the three looked back at Faren who was staring at Damon with a look of pure hatred.

"Damon Loki, EX Number XIII…"

"Ah, Faren! Last time I saw you, you were Number I. How ya been?" Damon asked as he grinned and placed his hand on his katana.

Damon unsheathed his katana a little and Faren's eyes widened as blood rolled down his chest.

"How?" Faren didn't get to finish his sentence before Damon suddenly appeared in front of him and quickly slashed at Faren.

Damon straightened up and held his katana in front of him as Faren gritted his teeth and clutched his chest.

"Darn you, Damon!"

"You didn't really think I'd die that easily, did you? This my blade, you should have remembered it. The Nullify Blade that can cut no matter what it is against."

The Straw Hats stared at Damon and Faren until Marcus sighed and said to them. "Go on ahead. Damon will handle this. I'll stay behind and make sure Faren doesn't escape."

Luffy nodded and started running down the path with the others shortly behind him.

Damon grinned and Faren raised his hand as they prepared to attack.

* * *

Zoro stared in disbelief as the body of his old friend rose from the ground and held a katana at him.

Zoro gritted his teeth and looked at Lexis who was happily smiling.

"How dare you!" Zoro ran at Lexis, but Kuina suddenly moved and slashed at Zoro, and he had no choice but to block.

Lexis giggled as Kuina and Zoro locked katanas and tried to push the other back.

"Can't hurt an old friend, right?" Lexis asked as Zoro was pushed back a little.

"I'll kill you for disturbing her grave!"

"Her grave? Boy, I did worse."

"Nani!?" Zoro glared at Lexis as she raised a hand and pointed at Kuina.

"I'm the one who made her fall down."

Zoro froze as the memory of his teacher saying that Kuina had died from falling down the stairs came back.

"You're the one who killed Kuina!?" Zoro bellowed and jumped back and ran past Kuina as he glared at Lexis.

Lexis smiled happily and nodded as Zoro prepared his katanas and jumped into the air.

"You shouldn't lose your cool over the past." Lexis said and Zoro raised his katanas and shouted. "108 Pound Cannon!"

The huge shockwave shot at Lexis, but missed when she warped behind Zoro and held a small orb and broke it.

"Deddo Cannon!" Kuina's back exploded at a large beam shot out at Zoro.

Zoro hit the beam head on with his katanas and gritted his teeth as he was pushed back in mid-air.

Zoro gritted his teeth and swung his katanas and broke the beam apart.

Lexis's eyes widened as Zoro jumped off the wall and slashed through her.

"That's for Kuina!" He shouted as Lexis fell to the ground, and so did Kuina's body.

"Is that so? Pretty weak revenge."

Zoro looked behind him to see Lexis standing up with another orb in her hand.

Lexis stared at Zoro and broke the orb in half as she said. "Deddo Renewal."

Kuina's body suddenly shot back up and raised its katana at Zoro.

"With these orbs and my powers, I can bring back the dead over and over again." Lexis stated and Zoro gritted his teeth as he blocked Kuina's katana again.

Zoro pushed back Kuina and lunged at Lexis and called out. "Oni Giri!"

Zoro slashed through Lexis again, but Lexis remained standing as her body healed itself.

"Weak." Zoro turned around and gritted his teeth harder as he raised his katanas again.

Lexis raised her hand and pointed at Zoro and started to say. "Deddo…"

"Luna Heki Shikon!"

A blade suddenly impaled Lexis and went straight through her neck and raised arm.

Zoro and Lexis looked over to see the blade snap back into its original shape and Zephyr grinned as he looked down at them. "Yo! It seems you need help."

* * *

Back in the cavern with Faren, Damon, and Marcus, Damon was running around as he and Faren attacked each other.

Damon ducked down to avoid a blast of wind from Faren, and Marcus jumped behind a rock to avoid Faren hitting him with a wave of wind.

Damon ran at Faren and the two clashed as they tried to hit the other.

Damon jumped back and swerved as he dodged Faren's wind attack.

Faren swirled wind around his arm and Damon's katana hit against it as the two continued to attack each other relentless.

Damon slashed Faren's other arm and Faren cut Damon's arm as the two didn't acknowledge their wounds and continued to slash at each other.

Faren gritted his teeth as Damon slashed his chest again and jumped back.

"What's wrong, Faren? You're quite slow."

"Darn you…"

"Heh." Damon and Faren disappeared as they attacked each other swiftly.

Damon slashed Faren's arm again and Faren missed Damon's head by mere inches.

Damon jumped into the air above Faren and called out. "It's over, brat!"

Damon lunged his katana at Faren and impaled his heart.

Faren stared in surprise as blood spread from the new wound and covered the ground.

Damon removed his katana and swung the blood off of it and then sheathed it as Faren gasped for breath as he lay on the ground covered in his blood.

"No… I couldn't have lost to you…"

"Keep trying in the afterlife, Faren. I'm far stronger than you."

"No…"

* * *

_-15 years ago-_

_Faren walked through a long hallway until he came to a large dimly lit room. _

_There was three people in front of him as he entered the room. _

_One was Marcus, the other was Ian, and the center one was wearing the cloak with the Number XIII on it. _

_"Faren, Number I." Marcus said as he read off of a clipboard. _

_Faren nodded and looked around at Damon and Ian. _

_Marcus put down the clipboard and Damon crossed his arms over his chest and asked. "You requested that you leave Zaviors X so you could marry?" _

_"That's right." _

_"Fine. Go." _

_Faren stared in surprise as Damon waved him away. "That's all?" _

_"That's all." _

_"But…" _

_"Leader spoke, Faren. Go." Ian said as he stretched his arms and started to do push ups on the floor. _

_Faren stared at Ian, and then Marcus, and finally Damon. "But what about my rank?" _

_"It's easily filled in." _

_"But…" Damon cut Faren off by looking over at Ian and saying. "Ian. Tell Moria to find someone else for Number I." _

_"Hai." Ian warped away and Faren stared at Damon in disbelief and surprise. _

_"Moria!? I heard he was near the East Blue?" _

_"That's right. We'll find someone there." _

_"But…" _

_"Faren. I told you to leave." _

_"H-Hai…" Faren looked away and warped away and once he was gone, Marcus looked over at Damon who was grinning. _

_"I wonder if he can stay away from here?" _

_"Probably not. He'll be back." _

_"Yeah I know. Hopefully it's not before I'm gone." _

_"Yeah…"_

* * *

_-5 years later from that moment-_

_Faren was leaning against the wall in the same large room he was in before, and he was looking at the person in front of him and two others. _

_Ian, Lexis, and Faren stared at the person as they laughed. _

_"Shishishishi! I found one!" _

_"One what?" _

_"A new Number I!" _

_"We never gave you an order to find one." _

_"Not you, Faren! Damon told him to find a new Number I after you left, baka!" _

_"Shut it, Ian!" _

_Moria looked at Ian and Faren as they glared at each, and Lexis calmly looked up at Moria in her real body of a little girl. _

_"Who is this new Number I?" _

_"A pretty good navigator! Her name's Nami." Moria said and then laughed creepily and Ian and Faren stopped glaring at each other and stared at Moria. _

_"How old is she?" _

_"Let's see… probably around 10?" _

_"That young?" _

_"Yeah, but she sure is impressive!" _

_"I see…" Faren silently looked at Moria with the Number XI on his sleeve. _

_Ian wore Number XIII at the time, and Lexis still had Number X. _

_Moria had a small Number IIX on his gloves as he laughed harder. _

_"Fine. This girl Nami shall enter the Zaviors X as Number VII." _

_"Number VII!?" _

_"Yes. If she's as great as you say, that Number will do." Ian said and started to do push ups, which meant that the meeting was over. _

_Faren, Lexis, and Moria left the room, and Faren bitterly grumbled. _

_"I can't believe him!" Lexis appeared nearby by smiled as she looked over at Moria. _

_"Is this girl good at fighting?" _

_"No idea. I did get her a mask so nobody would recognize her when she's working." _

_"That reminds me…" Faren started to say and looked at Moria. _

_"Weren't you told to find "Red Eye" Nico Rune?" _

_"Aa, that's right." _

_"Have you found him yet?" _

_"Nope." Faren frowned as Moria laughed his laugh and then said. "I guess we couldn't expect you to find him then." _

_Moria stopped laughing and stared at Faren angrily. _

_"Well, I guess I should get back to working." Lexis said and warped away, and Moria nodded as he too warped away. _

_Faren frowned as he stared out a window at the sinking sun. "Vanessa…"_

_-End Of Flashback-_

* * *

Faren winced in pain as more blood flowed from his wounds, and he closed his eyes and muttered. "Sorry, Vanessa…"

Faren smiled and then the wind died down as Faren's heart stopped beating and he died on the cold hard ground.

Damon looked down at Faren and frowned as he lowered his head so his eyes were concealed.

"Sorry, Faren. I really did hope you wouldn't come back…" Damon muttered and Marcus nodded sadly and the two walked down the path that Luffy and the others took.

* * *

Lexis frowned as Zoro and Zephyr faced her and Kuina's body.

"You… you're from the Ragnarök crew, right?"

"That's right."

Zoro looked at Zephyr and so did Lexis. "Why are you here!?" Zoro asked bitterly and Zephyr grinned as he placed a hand on his katana and said. "We need to work now."

"Nani?"

"We were supposed to make you guys go to the tower where Rune would send Nami down below and get her Devil Fruit ability."

"I see. So you guys were just trying to get us to go along with your plan?"

"It worked though. All that's left is for Luffy to reach Rune and Nami and we win."

Zoro grinned as he raised his katanas at Lexis and muttered to Zephyr. "You guys have a strange way of asking for help."

"We sure do." Zephyr unsheathed his two katanas and pointed one at Lexis.

"Let's take down her, and then we can continue this plan."

"So the only problem with your plan was that these guys kept on interfering?"

"That's right, so we made it so if a Zaviors X member showed up, we would let you guys handle them. Lock and Grandes were the only ones who did that. Roland was helping us from the beginning, but Faren was the biggest problem."

"So you had those two Damon and Marcus help Luffy and Nami to Dorado, and then pretend that they died so they could head off Faren?"

"Yep. It worked too." Zoro nodded and the two took their stances as Lexis pulled out another orb. "Let's finish this!"

* * *

**... I have nothing to say... Funny...**


	109. Fighting The Odds

**CHAPTER 107- Fighting The Odds  
Chapter's Quote: "You should write what you want to write regardless of others."**

* * *

Luffy and the others ran down the path as they searched for Nami.

Luffy was in the lead as he furiously pounded down the path while everyone tried their best to keep up.

_'Where's Nami!?' _

_"I feel some weird energy coming from nearby…" _

_'Really, Daemon?' _

_"Aa. It's faint but it's the same one from before." _

_'How can you tell?' _

_"It stinks of blood." _

_'I see…' _

Luffy narrowed his eyes as he quickly turned a corner and continued to run down the path with everyone behind him.

"Why won't Luffy slow down!?" Usopp whined as they hurried off behind Luffy.

"I guess Captain-san wants to save Navigator-san the most."

Sanji remained quiet as they all caught up to Luffy, but Luffy simply started running faster.

"Is it just me, or is Mugiwara trying to lose us?"

"Maybe." Everyone stared at Luffy until he glanced behind him with his eyes concealed and said. "Everyone… sorry."

They all looked at Luffy confused until Luffy suddenly bolted down the path with the same speed he showed above ground. "L-Luffy!?"

* * *

Lexis sat down as she started to sing softly to herself.

_My heart can see only you. _

_You are burned into my mind. _

_I can't live without your touch. _

_I'll lose myself before you do me wrong. _

_My heart can't lie when I'm with you. _

_My dreams turn to life, my nightmares seep away, when I'm with you. _

Lexis opened her eyes and smiled softly as she sighed in relief.

"I still remember that song Nii-chan taught me." Lexis looked over to see Zoro and Zephyr panting as they used their katanas to keep them from falling down.

Kuina's body was bleeding, but it still continued to grip the katana tightly.

Zoro staggered as he stood up and lunged at Lexis again, but was hit down by Kuina again.

Zephyr swung his katana and it stretched out at Lexis.

Lexis simply raised an orb and broke it, which caused Zephyr's blade to hit against her hand, and snap back into shape.

Zoro and Zephyr panted heavily as they braced themselves again.

Lexis stared at the two of them, and then smiled as she said out loud. "You two sure are motivated."

"I can't forgive the one who killed Kuina."

"I need to get rid of you so our plan doesn't fail."

"I see." Lexis stood up and waved her arm at Kuina, and said. "Nullify."

Kuina's body suddenly transformed into a faceless zombie and crashed to the ground.

Zoro's eyes widened as Lexis started to walk toward the door. "What did you do?!"

Lexis looked back and stared innocently at Zoro. "I simply made a zombie that looked like your childhood friend."

"Nani!?"

"I had heard from Nii-chan about your friend Kuina, and decided to make you angry so you'd stay behind and play with me. I guess you won't though."

Zoro was about to shout something at Lexis, but Lexis suddenly smiled sweetly and waved as she warped away.

Zephyr let out a deep breath and sat down on the ground and muttered. "All of that was just so she could have fun? I feel ashamed."

"Me too."

* * *

Luffy pounded down the path until he saw what he was looking for.

The bright light meaning an exit.

Luffy charged into the large cavern and instantly noticed a giant crystal across from him.

**"You finally made it, Luffy."**

Luffy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he glared angrily at the person near the crystal.

The person tossed a fruit into the air, and Luffy recognized it as something that looked like a tangerine.

"Is that?"

"The Chishio Chishio No Mi Fruit? Yep." Grim said as he showed Luffy the red tangerine and grinned icily as he tossed it onto someone who was laying down on the crystal.

Luffy's heart froze as he saw Nami laying down next to Grim.

"Nami!" Grim grinned as Luffy shouted Nami's name and he muttered. "Rune, you are going to owe me big time."

_"I know. Just make sure you do your job." _

"Hai." Grim placed his skeleton hand on his katana and unsheathed it as Luffy and him both stared at each other.

"You want your girlfriend back, you'll need to get through me."

"I'll clobber you!"

"Hmph, baka." Luffy jumped into the air and sent his fist hurling at Grim.

Grim grinned as he disappeared and Luffy seemed to feel that he was moving slower as Grim appeared behind him and slammed him to the ground.

Luffy quickly stood up and swerved to the side as Grim's katana pierced the ground next to him.

"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"

"Pathetic." Grim disappeared and Luffy's fist stretched as Luffy's eyes widened.

Luffy quickly snapped his arm back into shape and looked around to see Grim moving around him at lightning speed.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up with me?"

Luffy continued to look around until from behind, Grim appeared and laughed as he slashed Luffy's back and sent him spiraling into the wall.

Luffy winced as he slowly stood up and blood rolled down his back.

"I will defeat you. I will save Nami!"

"…" Grim smirked as he lifted his katana in front of his face, and pointed its blade at the ground.

"Wangetsu Kurai Takai Shunsui (Crescent Dark Death Autumn Rain)!"

A pillar of darkness erupted from where Luffy was standing and engulfed the rubber captain before he could move.

Grim smirked more as he turned around and sheathed his katana.

The moment Grim's katana was sheathed, the pillar exploded and Luffy hit the ground covered in his blood.

"You were dead the moment you chose to fight me, Luffy." Grim muttered, but suddenly, Luffy's fist collided with Grim's katana as he quickly unsheathed it to block Luffy's punch.

"Oh? You can still fight?" Grim asked happily as Luffy stood up and glared at Grim emotionlessly.

Luffy snapped his arm back into place and his wounds healed themselves as Daemon's aura slowly crept around Luffy.

"Zodic."

"The Cursed One."

"Daemon!" The red aura around Luffy suddenly exploded and sent Grim back a few feet.

"Nani? So this is Daemon's full power?" Luffy suddenly hit Grim straight in the stomach and he hit the wall as Luffy snapped his arm back and shouted. "Gomu Gomu No Bazooka!"

Luffy's fists collided with Grim's chest and sent him deeper into wall.

"How futile." Grim suddenly appeared behind Luffy as he wiped blood off his lip.

Grim's silver chain moved as he suddenly slammed his skeleton fist into Luffy's stomach.

Luffy lurched back and hit the wall as Grim jumped back and grinned.

"Is that all you can muster to save your girlfriend?"

"Nobody hurts Nami when I'm around." Luffy stood up and glared at Grim angrily as he shouted. "Anybody who hurts my Nami, I'll clobber!"

Grim closed his eyes and smirked as Luffy lunged at him and shouted. "Gomu Gomu No Rifle!"

Luffy's twirling fist collided with Grim's skeleton hand, and was stopped when Grim's grip tightened on Luffy's fist and he laughed as he slammed Luffy into the wall again.

"That's good! Keep that anger flowing! I'll enjoy this fight!"

* * *

**... Last chapter of TOTYC is next... Review...**


	110. The End?

**CHAPTER 108- The End?  
Author's Note: No quote cause... THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE LONGEST ONE PIECE FANFIC ON THIS SITE! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Luffy ran forward toward Grim and started to punch out angrily as Grim easily dodged the attack.

"That's all?" Grim asked as he flipped over Luffy and kicked him square in the jaw, and sent Luffy onto the ground.

Luffy stood up quickly and ran at Grim again as he shouted angrily. "Gomu Gomu No Bazooka!"

Luffy's fists smashed the cavern wall as Grim swerved to the side and grinned icily.

"You can't beat me with just anger alone!" Grim called out and kicked Luffy into the other wall across from them.

Grim smirked as Luffy stood back up and glared angrily at Grim.

Grim glanced over to where Nami lay in front of the crystal, and then Grim started to chuckle. "It's starting."

"What is?"

"That." Grim pointed to where the Chishio Chishio No Mi Fruit lay on Nami's back, and Luffy looked over to see it starting to turn darker and it started to hover in the air.

Grim grinned as he glanced at Luffy and asked. "Do you know what I'm trying to do?"

"No." Grim stared at Luffy in disbelief as they both faced each other again.

"I'm only here to save Nami."

"That's all? Okay." Grim said and then chuckled at Luffy's reaction.

"Okay?"

"Go ahead. I don't need to do anything else to her. I got what I came for." Grim walked over to Nami and glanced back at Luffy as he picked up the darkening fruit and stared at it.

"Isn't it amazing?"

"What's that?" Grim looked at Luffy, sighed, and then tossed the fruit into the air and said. "The only thing that can beat me."

Luffy watched as the fruit rised into the air and slowly fell back down to the floor.

"Too bad…" Grim started to say, and Luffy looked back at him.

"That I no longer need it." The fruit was suddenly slashed apart, and Luffy's eyes widened as the pieces fell to the cavern floor, and Grim placed his katana on his shoulder and grinned.

"Go on and take Nami back. I only need the fruit she ate." Grim said, and then walked away from Nami's body.

Luffy looked at Grim for a moment and then his eyes widened as Grim's hair turned to red, and he grumbled.

"Darn it, Grim! Couldn't you wait a little longer!?"

"Rune?" Rune jolted and then turned to Luffy and gave a nervous smile.

"H-Hey, Luffy."

"What were you doing?"

"… Um… well… I was acting…"

"Acting?" Rune nodded, and then grinned as he rubbed the back of his head and said. "Yeah, we were all acting. Funny, huh?"

"What were you acting?"

"Our plan called Get Luffy And Nami Closer!" Rune gave a larger grin and Luffy sweat dropped at him.

"You did all of this just to get me and Nami together?"

"Yep! It was Grandes's and Lock's plan! I was only to get rid of the fruit and lure you down here."

"You sure are weird." Rune chuckled nervously and shrugged at Luffy.

"Yeah, I guess so. Some things weren't going along with our plan, but we got rid of those."

"Oh really? I don't think so." Rune and Luffy turned to the crystal, and Luffy's eyes widened and Rune gritted his teeth.

"Of course you were going to be the hardest problem."

"Naturally. Your little plan was seen by me before you even started! I knew you would kidnap Nami and have Roland block some of her memory so she couldn't find us or her crew. You also sent Takai to Grathyr to get rid of the shadow so Luffy would go to Sol Island. You helped them by weakening Faren's cyclone so they could pass. You also fought against them so it looked like you weren't helping them, right?"

Rune sighed and then grinned as he looked at the person looking down at them from the top of the crystal.

"You sure are good, Lexis." Lexis smiled down at them and then jumped down so she was next to Nami.

"Too bad I got in your way several times."

"You sure did. You made Nami seduce Luffy on Levitsef, you also followed them to Dorado where you jumped from your older body to your original one, and you slowly made Nami want Luffy more and more. Am I right?"

Luffy looked at Rune in surprise, and then at Lexis as she happily nodded and remarked. "You aren't so dumb after all."

Rune grinned and then pointed at Lexis and stated. "You said you had seven abilites. Your main one was Koigokoro (Love), the others were Deddo (Dead), Heigou, Kusari (Chain), Sunacchi, Tango (Word), and one last one which even I don't know."

Lexis nodded happily as Luffy stared at the two in confusion. "Those are weird powers."

"Sure are." Lexis scowled at the two of them and remarked. "They are not! They are quite useful. I'll show you."

"Whatever…" Luffy started to say as he looked at Lexis with a serious look.

"You better move away before I… hit you with a rubber chicken!" Rune looked at Luffy as he started to rant random things.

Rune turned around to see Lexis happily chuckling and smiling at Luffy.

"I guess you're right. They are quite useful."

"Yep. The ability of words. Thanks to the Tango Tango No Mi Fruit, I can make you say just about anything."

"I guess you're right. Those other abilites are also annoying as well." Lexis smiled and then snapped her fingers at Rune and Luffy.

Chains shot out of the wall and attacked the two pirates.

Rune dodged with ease as Luffy had to stretch around to avoid them. "That's the Kusari ability. Darn annoying chains."

Lexis giggled and then nodded as she looked at Nami and smiled evilly.

"Thank you for not damaging her body."

"How come?" Lexis looked back at Rune and Luffy and said. "Cause this body is mine now."

* * *

Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Franky, and Usopp raced down the path, and then suddenly stopped as two people ran into Sanji at the same time.

"Ow! Watch where you're going, Ero-Cook!"

"Yeah, Dartboard!" Sanji stood up and glared at Zoro and Zephyr as they stared back at him.

"Why is he here!?" Usopp shouted at Zephyr, and Zephyr looked at Usopp and said. "I'm here to pick you guys up."

"Pick us up?"

"Yep. Rune told me to." Everyone listened as Zephyr said what Lexis had said in the other cavern.

"NANI!? That little girl made Nami-san do what!?"

"Ow… don't yell in a small area!" Zephyr rubbed his ears in pain as Sanji fumed above him.

Robin stared at Zephyr in surprise and asked. "So you all tried to help us from the beginning?"

"That's right…"

"Why?"

"Cause Grandes and Lock made up this act so we could get Luffy and Nami together."

"That's all?"

"Pretty much. That's all I know." Zephyr crossed his arms over his chest and grinned at the group.

"Anyway, I think Rune should have told Luffy by now. We should catch up to them as quick as possible." Robin nodded and they all walked down the path toward where Luffy, Rune, Nami, and Lexis were.

* * *

Luffy and Rune looked at Lexis in both surprise and anger.

Luffy clenched his fists and teeth as he ran at Lexis angrily. "Nami's not yours!"

"She will be soon." Luffy stretched his fist behind him and called out as he punched at Lexis.

"Gomu Gomu No Bullet!" Luffy's fists flew forward, but was halted by chains that wrapped around his arm and stopped him.

Lexis smiled as she bent down and lifted Nami so she was looking up.

Lexis poked Nami in the forehead and muttered. "Time to wake up."

Nami's eyes slowly opened and she jolted at Lexis.

Her eyes then noticed Luffy as chains slowly tied him down.

"Luffy!" Nami cried out and quickly sat up, but was instantly tied down by more chains.

Nami turned her head at Lexis as the little girl started to laugh. "Time for our good bye." Lexis said and then snapped her fingers and the chains around Luffy moved away from him and then shot straight at him.

The chains pierced his body, and blood flowed from the new wounds as the chains started to jab at him over and over again.

"Luffy!" Nami cried out again and tried to get free of the chains that binded her.

Lexis looked over at Rune, and snapped her fingers, which made chains start striking at him too.

Rune continued to dodge the chains while cursing under his breath as one chain cut his cheek and hand.

After a while, the ground around Luffy was covered in blood, and Lexis snapped her fingers yet again, and the chains disappeared.

Luffy fell to the ground with blood still coming out of his wounds. "Luffy!" Nami cried out again, but her captain didn't respond.

Lexis smiled and then motioned to something above her.

The giant pit started to shake as a huge beast came from above and smashed into the ground, and sent dust everywhere.

"Good boy. Now let's go, my new body." A pair of strong hands grabbed Nami and lifted her onto the back of the giant beast.

"Let me go!"

"Why should I?" Nami trembled at the hissing voice of the man carrying her.

"Y-You…!?" Nami muttered as Rubio let out a cold laugh.

Rubio placed Nami on the beast's back and another man came and held Nami down as Lexis climbed on and patted the beast's head.

"Gregory, time to leave."

"Yes, Master." Nami struggled against the man's grip, but was quickly hit across the face by him.

"Don't try to escape."

"Scar! You idiot! Don't hurt my new body!"

"S-Sorry, Master." Scar muttered as he trembled at Lexis who was glared at him.

Rubio laughed and then his blue skin turned peach as he became human again.

"I finally have the hang of Cancer." He muttered to himself and then looked down to see the other Straw Hats enter the cavern.

"Adios, Baka Pirates and Mugiwara!" Rubio called down and Gregory lunged out of the pit and Nami screamed downward. "LUFFY!!"

Gregory left their sights, but everyone down in the pit could still hear Lexis's cold laughter.

"Oh boy…" Everyone jumped at the voice that was coming from behind the rest of the crystal.

"Who's there!?" Zoro asked as he put his hand on his katanas, but his hand suddenly moved and poked his forehead.

"Who do ya think?" The person walked out from behind the crystal's remains and everyone but Rune and Zephyr gasped.

Facing them, was none other than Roland holding Luffy's hat in his hand. "Man, you guys can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

Rune grinned as he looked at Roland calmly. "I guess it's time to wake them up."

"Yep."

Luffy and the others stared at the two in confusion as Zephyr moved out the way quickly.

"Wake-up time." Rune said with a snap of his fingers and everything went black.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Tales of The Yggdrasill Chain. XD Look out for The Meddler's Way, which is the final part of this trilogy. XD XD XD And for those who are worrying about how it'll be, I've improved since this fanfic, so it'll be ten times better than this fic. XD Well, this is the longest fanfic in One Piece, I challenge anyone to try and beat it! XD Good luck, and please review! The more you review, the faster I might go with the next part... XD**


End file.
